When there's no hope there's you
by Sydney8201
Summary: Castiel, bénévole au sein d'une association, reçoit un soir le coup de fil d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, désespéré et suicidaire. Quand il le rencontre, par hasard, il se met en tête de l'aider par tous les moyens. Mais en est-il capable ? Dean acceptera t-il de l'écouter ? Le jeune homme, abandonné par sa famille, a un long chemin devant lui. Et il sera semé d'embuches. DESTIEL
1. Allo ?

Castiel avait toujours voulu faire du bénévolat. Il en avait longuement parlé avec ses amis et ses parents et s'était finalement décidé le jour où il avait appris dans le journal qu'un adolescent avait mis fin à ses jours simplement parce qu'il se sentait seul et n'avait personne à qui parler. Il avait contacté plusieurs associations avant d'en trouver une qui recrutait des bénévoles. Et après un entretien avec la responsable, il avait enfin reçu une réponse positive. SOS Amitié n'était pas la plus connue des associations de ce genre mais elle était active et constituée uniquement de bénévoles volontaires et compétents. Castiel avait passé plusieurs soirées en leur compagnie pour se former à la tâche avant de se voir confier un téléphone, une oreillette et un ordinateur. Chaque bénévole disposait d'un bureau où il pouvait discuter librement avec la personne qui les appelait mais avait également toujours à sa portée une télécommande pour alerter les responsables si la situation s'avérait trop compliquée. Castiel avait passé des heures à mémoriser les manipulations à faire pour contacter les secours et il se sentait fin prêt à remplir sa tâche.

Il avait commencé à dix heures du soir et avait depuis passé son temps à écouter des adolescentes pleurer sur leur dernière histoire d'amour et sur la rupture qui avait suivi. Castiel les avait laissé parler sans jamais les interrompre, leur promettant que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il était passé par là lui-même. Il savait exactement ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on a seize ans et le cœur brisé. Il ne sous-estimait pas leur souffrance même s'il doutait sincèrement du sérieux de leurs menaces d'en finir.

Après avoir pris un café dans la salle commune et discuter quelques minutes avec un autre bénévole, Castiel reprit finalement place à son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé à côté de l'ordinateur. Onze heures douze. Il s'était préparé à assumer des permanences de nuit mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fatigué. Il secoua la tête et ralluma son téléphone. La responsable lui avait longuement expliqué que les nuits étaient toujours les moments les plus chargés pour les bénévoles. Et Castiel observa avec anxiété et impatience la lumière qui s'allumerait au prochain appel.

L'ordinateur devant lui était relié au téléphone et lui fournissait à chaque fois le numéro de la personne dont il devait s'occuper. Il n'avait aucun nom et aucune adresse. Et cela le frustrait. Mais le logiciel de l'association lui offrait un manuel d'instruction complet sur ce qu'il devait dire et faire selon les situations et il ne comptait pas en dévier avant de maîtriser parfaitement les techniques qui y étaient listées.

Ses amis l'avaient encouragé dans son choix. Il se savait soutenu. Même s'il était incapable d'expliquer exactement pourquoi il voulait tant aider les autres. Il avait eu une enfance heureuse, était proche de sa famille et avait autour de lui des personnes qui l'écoutaient et l'aimaient. Il s'estimait plutôt chanceux et même sa vie professionnelle semblait vouloir lui sourire. Il avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver et pourtant … Il y avait toujours eu ce vide au fond de lui. Cette sensation qu'il avait le devoir de faire plus. Le devoir de donner un peu de ce qu'il avait reçu. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse tout avoir quand d'autres n'avaient rien. Ce n'était pas une question de culpabilité. Loin de là. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas responsable des problèmes que rencontraient les gens qui appelaient l'association. C'était autre chose. Un peu comme s'il gâchait sa vie en ne faisant rien de plus. A vingt-huit ans, il avait la sensation d'être exactement à l'endroit où il devait être. Il se sentait enfin complet. Heureux.

Castiel jeta un énième coup d'œil au téléphone. La lumière semblait ne pas vouloir s'allumer et il finit par bailler bruyamment. Il se frotta rapidement les yeux pour chasser la fatigue puis observa le plafond. Il avait entendu des bénévoles lui raconter les pires appels qu'ils avaient reçus, frissonnant à chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience de l'immensité du chagrin des personnes concernées. Il se demandait s'il serait capable d'être suffisamment détaché pour être parfaitement lucide et efficace s'il était confronté à ce type de situation.  
Il aimait à penser qu'il était suffisamment solide pour les affronter. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait en être sûr qu'au moment où il serait face au mur.

Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres et sursauta quand un bip dans son oreillette lui signifia qu'il avait un appel. Il appuya sur le bouton du téléphone et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

- SOS Amitié, Castiel à l'appareil, énonça t-il d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

Pendant une seconde, il n'entendit rien de plus qu'une respiration saccadée à l'autre bout du fil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur et s'assura que le numéro de téléphone était effectivement enregistré avant d'enchaîner.

- Allo ? Ici Castiel. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme redouta qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise blague et il hésita à raccrocher. Mais au moment où il approcha sa main du téléphone, la personne à l'autre bout du fil prit enfin la parole.

- Bonsoir Castiel.

C'était une voix d'homme. De toute évidence, de quelqu'un de jeune.

- Bonsoir, quel est ton nom ? demanda le jeune homme en suivant scrupuleusement le protocole qu'on lui avait expliqué.

- Jason.

- Jason répéta Castiel en notant le nom sur son calepin pour éviter de commettre la moindre erreur.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il s'agissait là du vrai nom de son interlocuteur mais il estimait que cela n'avait pas une grande importance. Il reposa son stylo et ajusta son oreillette.

- Qu'est-ce qui motive ton appel Jason ? demanda Castiel en s'adossant à sa chaise.

Son interlocuteur prit à nouveau de longues secondes avant de répondre. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se répéta plusieurs fois d'être patient et de ne surtout pas brusquer la personne qui l'avait appelé. C'était une des premières règles qu'il avait apprise en arrivant ici.

- Tu connais Metallica Castiel ? demanda finalement Jason d'une toute petite voix.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question. Mais il se doutait que les choses n'étaient pas simples pour son interlocuteur et il avait l'intention de lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'il lui donne enfin la véritable raison de son appel.

- Pas très bien non, répondit-il finalement. Je les connais principalement de nom. Tu es fan ?

- Je les écoutais tout le temps quand j'étais plus jeune mais ensuite … ensuite un peu moins. Mais depuis quelques jours, il y a une de leur chanson qui me trotte dans la tête … une chanson que j'écoute en boucle.

Castiel reprit son stylo et nota le nom du groupe en dessous de celui de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas à fournir un quelconque rapport à la fin de sa permanence mais il ressentait le besoin de prendre des notes pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la situation.

- Quelle chanson ? demanda t-il en levant les yeux vers son ordinateur.

- Fade to black, répondit Jason presque aussitôt.

Castiel écrivit le titre du morceau puis soupira.

- Je ne la connais pas, avoua t-il en tapotant le bout de son stylo contre le bureau en bois.

- Tu veux que je te la chante ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'entendre son interlocuteur chanter pour lui mais il savait également qu'il était inutile de porter des jugements sans en savoir plus. Il espérait simplement que Jason n'était pas en train de lui faire perdre son temps et de se jouer de lui.

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute, accepta t-il finalement, non sans une certaine retenue.

Il tendit l'oreille et attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur mette fin au silence qui avait suivi sa réponse. Jason finit par se racler la gorge.

- Life it seems will fade away. Drifting further every day. Getting lost within myself. Nothing matters, no one else. I have lost the will to live. Simply nothing more to give. There is nothing more for me. Need the end to set me free.

Castiel sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en entendant les paroles. Elles étaient particulièrement claires sur le sens de la chanson et le jeune homme comprit alors ce que son interlocuteur essayait de lui dire. Mais il choisit de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Things not what they used to be. Missing one inside of me. Deathly lost, this can't be real. Can't stand this hell I feel. Emptiness is filling me. To the point of agony. Growing darkness take me dawn. I was me but now he's gone, continua Jason d'une voix tremblante.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il chantait bien. Sa voix était grave et avait quelque chose de sensuelle et d'enivrante. Mais le sens des mots qu'il prononçait laissait deviner l'immensité du chagrin de Jason. Et Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer.

- No one but me can save myself but it's too late. Now I can't think, think why I should even try.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde afin de retrouver un minimum de calme. Il les rouvrit seulement quand Jason reprit la parole, sa voix plus assurée que quelques secondes plus tôt comme s'il était soulagé d'avoir fait passer son message.

- Yesterday seems as though it never existed. Death greets me warm. Now I would just say goodbye.

Castiel prit son stylo et nota le mot « suicidaire » sous le titre de la chanson. Il l'entoura plusieurs fois avant d'hocher vainement la tête. Jason ne dit plus rien et le jeune homme en déduisit qu'il avait fini de chanter. C'était à son tour de parler mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de dire. Il opta pour une question. Il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'informations sur son interlocuteur afin de l'aider.

- Pourquoi écoutes-tu cette chanson en boucle ?

Jason rit tristement à l'autre bout du fil avant de répondre.

- Ca me semble assez clair.

- Oui bien sûr mais … ce que je veux savoir c'est … pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait repenser à elle ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre en attendant la réponse. Jason respirait toujours bruyamment à l'autre bout du fil et pendant une seconde, le jeune homme se demanda si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. Etait-ce réellement un appel à l'aide ou simplement une sorte d'adieu ?

- Récemment j'ai … j'ai juste vécu quelque chose et … la vie est comme ça je suppose. Elle est … parfois elle est simplement trop dure à supporter. Pourquoi se battre si tout ce qu'on obtient c'est un peu plus de souffrance à chaque fois ? expliqua Jason calmement.

Castiel ouvrit le manuel d'instruction sur son ordinateur et choisit immédiatement la section « suicide » avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu es seul Jason ? Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ce soir ? demanda t-il en suivant les instructions à l'écran.

Chris est sorti.

- Qui est Chris ?

- Mon ami … mon colocataire.

Castiel nota le nom sur son calepin avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il parcourut rapidement la marche à suivre avant de se décider à reprendre la parole.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé à Chris de ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée de ce que tu traverses ?

Il entendit Jason rire à nouveau à l'autre bout du fil mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. Et Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était un peu perdu et craignait que certains de ses mots ne soient mal interprétés et aient l'effet inverse de celui désiré.

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit ouvertement mais il n'est pas idiot. C'est lui qui m'a donné votre numéro, expliqua Jason après un nouveau long silence.

Castiel nota l'information sur son calepin puis tapota une seconde son stylo contre son front, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Il opta pour quelque chose de simple qui ne risquait pas d'être mal perçu.

- Pourquoi nous avoir appelés ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Jason presque aussitôt. Je suppose que j'avais besoin d'entendre quelqu'un d'extérieur me dire que j'ai raison … que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

- Quelle décision ? enchaîna Castiel.

Il avait besoin d'entendre les mots dans la bouche de Jason. Il espérait qu'en les disant haut et fort, le jeune homme prendrait conscience de l'ampleur de ce que cela signifiait et qu'il finirait par changer d'avis.

- Celle d'en finir, expliqua finalement Jason d'une voix bien trop calme au goût de Castiel. Celle de mettre fin à mes jours.

Il semblait si sûr de lui que Castiel commençait à douter de sa capacité à l'aider.

- Si c'est ce que tu attends de moi, alors tu t'es trompé de numéro. Je ne suis pas ici pour t'encourager à te suicider. C'est même plutôt l'inverse et je te soupçonne de le savoir.

Jason marmonna quelque chose que Castiel ne comprit pas avant de se racler la gorge et de parler à nouveau.

- Si tu étais à ma place, tu ne tiendrais pas le même discours.

Castiel frissonna à nouveau malgré la chaleur dans la pièce. Il déglutit avec peine puis rassembla son courage et tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu ressens ça ? Que tu penses à toutes ces choses ? demanda t-il.

Jason ne répondit pas immédiatement et le silence sembla durer une éternité.

- Deux ans … ou peut-être plus … je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr.

Castiel nota l'information puis serra son stylo dans sa main. Il jouait un jeu risqué mais il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant dans ce cas ? tenta t-il en croisant les doigts.

Jason rit à nouveau à l'autre bout du fil et Castiel sentit tout son corps se tendre.

- C'est une drôle de façon d'essayer de m'aider, commenta le jeune homme quand il eut retrouvé son calme. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas déjà mort ?

- En quelque sorte si … c'est juste que je … je me demande pourquoi tu t'es accroché toutes ces années pour finalement baisser les bras aujourd'hui.

Castiel avait besoin d'entendre Jason lui donner une raison de vivre. Une qui viendrait de lui et qu'il pourrait exploiter ensuite. Il attendit patiemment la réponse en fermant les yeux.

- C'est en partie à cause de Chris, finit par dire Jason.

- A cause de lui que tu …

- Que je suis toujours en vie. Il a toujours veillé sur moi et je … j'ai toujours pensé que je lui devais de m'accrocher.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Castiel prenait des notes au fur et à mesure que Jason se confiait. Des notes qu'il espérait utiles même s'il doutait qu'elles ne le soient.

- Il est amoureux, déclara Jason d'une voix calme et neutre.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Lui et Steve, ils … ils sont ensemble depuis un moment maintenant mais ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Aujourd'hui ils … ils ont des projets et je sais qu'ils ne les accompliront jamais tant que je serais en travers de leur chemin. Et ils méritent d'être heureux.

Castiel nota le nom du petit-ami de Chris puis tira un trait entre les deux. Il réfléchit une seconde et se demanda si la relation des deux amis de Jason n'était pas la réelle cause de son mal-être. Il choisit de lui poser la question.

- Tu es amoureux de Chris ? De Steve ? C'est pour ça que tu veux en finir ?

Jason soupira à l'autre bout du fil puis ricana une seconde comme si c'était l'idée la plus idiote qui soit.

- Non, ce sont mes amis et je ne … j'ai cru aimer Chris il y a longtemps mais j'ai rapidement compris que nous n'étions qu'amis.

Castiel acquiesça avant de noter le mot « gay » sur son calepin et de dessiner un point d'interrogation juste à côté.

- Quel âge as-tu Jason ? demanda t-il ensuite.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

- Aucun intérêt, on ne se rencontrera jamais et après ce soir, on ne se parlera même plus jamais au téléphone.

J- ustement, insista Castiel. Tu n'as aucune raison de me cacher cette information.

Jason sembla hésiter une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

- Toi, quel âge as-tu ? demanda t-il.

Castiel se massa la nuque une seconde. Les bénévoles de l'association lui avaient tous dit de ne jamais donner d'informations le concernant. Mais il ne voyait pas comment obtenir la confiance de Jason sans répondre à sa question.

- 28 ans.

Il se demanda une seconde s'il n'aurait pas du mentir. Il sentait à la voix de son interlocuteur qu'il était plus jeune que lui, sans doute de quelques années. Et il espérait que la différence d'âge ne serait pas un problème.

- Tu me croirais si je te disais que j'ai 25 ans ? demanda Jason d'une voix faible.

Castiel secoua la tête inutilement avant de se rappeler que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Certainement pas si tu le dis comme ça, répondit-il.

Jason soupira longuement à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je suis assez vieux pour savoir ce que je veux et prendre mes décisions seul si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, expliqua t-il alors.

Castiel porta le bouchon de son stylo à sa bouche et le mâchouilla une seconde sans rien dire. Il avait l'intuition qu'en choisissant de ne pas parler, il finirait par obtenir une réponse. Il avait vu juste.

- Ok, ok, j'ai 17 ans.

Castiel lâcha son stylo sous l'effet de la surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce que Jason soit plus jeune que lui mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait être aussi jeune. Des dizaines de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit avec cette révélation. Comment un gamin – car c'était un gamin pour lui – aussi jeune pouvait paraître aussi désespéré ? Pourquoi vivait-il en colocation et pas chez ses parents ? Jason lui avait dit qu'il souffrait depuis deux ans maintenant. Cela signifiait que son mal-être remontait à l'année de ses quinze ans. Le jeune homme frissonna à nouveau.

- C'est affreusement jeune pour … commença t-il.

Jason ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Pour quoi ? Pour souffrir ? Pour vouloir en finir ? Il y a un âge plancher en dessous du quel on n'a pas le droit d'avoir mal ? demanda t-il en haussant le ton.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre une seconde, conscient qu'il avait commis une erreur.

- Non bien sûr que non, assura t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. Et Jason ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Toutefois, il ne fit aucune réflexion à ce sujet et le jeune homme lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Où sont tes parents Jason ? demanda Castiel pour changer de sujet.

Il y a un bruit sourd à l'autre bout du fil et le jeune homme entendit son interlocuteur jurer pendant quelques secondes. Castiel eut la sensation qu'il avait frappé quelque chose avec son poing. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Ca c'est la question à dix mille dollars, plaisanta finalement Jason d'une voix qui n'avait rien de joyeuse.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Il nota l'information sur son calepin avant que Jason ne le contredise.

- Disons que je sais où ils habitent si c'est la question … enfin bien sûr, sauf s'ils ont déménagés depuis … mais je suppose qu'ils sont toujours quelque part au Kansas.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à l'indicatif dans le numéro de téléphone de Jason. Californie. Comme lui. Cela faisait une sacrée distance.

- Tu ne leur parles plus ? demanda t-il.

- Disons que c'est eux qui ne me parlent plus … mais le sentiment est réciproque.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?

Castiel sentait de l'agressivité dans le ton de Jason et il sut alors qu'il avait mis le doigt sur le cœur de problème. Il comptait bien creuser cette piste jusqu'à comprendre pourquoi son interlocuteur était aussi désespéré.

- Crois-le ou non, je m'intéresse à toi. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on te pose ces questions, tu n'aurais pas du appeler.

- Peut-être que je devrais raccrocher alors …

Castiel se redressa aussitôt dans sa chaise, pris de panique.

- Non s'il te plait … je veux juste … je veux juste comprendre, supplia t-il.

Il entendit Jason rire à nouveau puis renifler bruyamment. Castiel se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de pleurer.

- Ils m'ont fichu à la porte il y a deux ans et trois jours. Et si tu te demandes comment je peux avoir un compte aussi exact, laisse-moi juste te préciser que c'était le jour de mon anniversaire et qu'il m'est difficile de l'oublier.

Castiel nota l'information sur son calepin puis ferma les yeux. Jason avait dix-sept et trois jours … il avait quinze ans le jour où on l'avait mis dehors. C'était trop jeune. Trop cruel. Trop triste. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ils m'ont mis dehors ? A ton avis ? Parce que je ne collais pas vraiment à l'image du fils parfait qu'ils avaient en tête. Parce que j'étais différent. Et parce qu'ils sont si obnubilés par la religion qu'ils sont prêt à tout sacrifier pour tes préceptes édictés par des types morts depuis des centaines d'années.

Castiel tira alors un trait sur le point d'interrogation qu'il avait dessiné à côté du mot « gay ». Les choses étaient claires dans son esprit à présent et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il serait devenu si ses parents avaient réagis de la même manière à sa propre homosexualité.

- Ils t'ont mis dehors parce que tu aimais les garçons ? demanda t-il.

- Imagine leur choc quand ils m'ont trouvé complètement nu et en train de coucher avec un garçon qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours.

- Est-ce que c'était Chris ?

Jason soupira une énième fois à l'autre bout du fil.

- On était voisin à l'époque et nos parents … nos parents étaient amis. Chris est plus vieux que moi … il avait dix-huit ans à l'époque et il s'apprêtait à partir pour Los Angeles pour tenter sa chance dans la musique. Il était venu me dire au revoir et … le pire c'est qu'il était le premier … c'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur celui que j'étais. C'est lui qui m'a donné mon premier baiser aussi … et disons que ma première fois sera toujours ancrée dans ma mémoire … et sans doute dans celle de mes parents.

Castiel pouvait difficilement imaginer l'horreur que Jason avait vécu. Et il ne comprenait pas comment des parents pouvaient rejeter leur enfant simplement parce qu'il était gay. Chez lui, les choses avaient été différentes. Quand il avait avoué la vérité à ses parents, il n'avait reçu que du soutien et de l'amour. Il était extrêmement chanceux.

- Mon père m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une pédale sous son toit … ma mère … ma mère a essayé de s'opposer mais elle n'a jamais vraiment eu le courage de lui tenir tête.

- Tu as des frères et sœur ?

- Un frère oui. Mais il était trop jeune à l'époque.

Castiel nota les informations données puis se massa l'arrête du nez avec sa main libre.

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de contacter ton frère ou ta mère ?

Cette fois, il sut que Jason pleurait quand il entendit un sanglot étouffé à l'autre bout du fil.

- Jason ?

- Ma mère est … récemment elle …

- Quoi ? Elle est quoi ?

De nouveaux sanglots remplirent son oreillette et il sentit son cœur se briser. Il laissa à Jason tout le temps nécessaire pour retrouver son calme puis un moment encore pour reprendre la parole.

- C'était mon anniversaire, lâcha t-il finalement.

- Lequel ?

- Le dernier … lundi … c'était mon anniversaire et j'ai … Chris avait organisé une soirée mais ensuite … Castiel … elle est morte.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en entendant ces quelques mots. Il avait enfin mis le doigt sur l'origine de la décision de Jason d'en finir avec la vie. Il aurait probablement du dire quelque chose de standard, quelque chose qui ressemblerait à « je suis désolé » ou « mes sincères condoléances » mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce dont son interlocuteur avait besoin. Il choisit une autre option.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura t-il.

Jason se mit alors à rire mais rapidement les sanglots reprirent le dessus.

- Si … si … c'est … c'est … ma … ma … fau-faute.

Castiel sentit des larmes abonder dans ses yeux devant la détresse de Jason. Il les essuya du revers de la main.

- Bien sûr que non, insista Castiel, incapable d'en dire plus.

Il tenta d'ignorer les pleurs de Jason mais il en fut incapable. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être à côté de lui et le prendre dans ses bras et pendant une seconde, il hésita même à demander au jeune homme son adresse.

- Tu n'en sais rien alors arrête de mentir, hurla finalement Jason, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Tout est de ma faute, je le sais. Parce qu'elle … elle a avalé un tube entier d'antidépresseurs ! Elle s'est suicidée à cause de moi ! Le jour de mon anniversaire … elle … c'est entièrement ma faute et maintenant je … je ne vois aucune raison de vivre … je ne fais que décevoir les gens … je suis toujours en travers du chemin et je suis … je suis inutile et incapable. Je ne mérite pas de vivre !

- Jason, s'il te plait calme-toi, supplia Castiel dont les larmes coulaient à présent librement.

- Je vais raccrocher maintenant.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il secoua la tête.

- Non, non, non … tu ne vas pas raccrocher. On va en parler ensemble … je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vis mais je veux t'aider. Je … donne-moi ton adresse s'il te plait. Je peux venir … on pourrait discuter.

- Hors de question, le coupa Jason d'une voix ferme.

- Alors j'enverrais la police. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Jason, si tu raccroches, je leur transmets ton numéro et ils seront chez toi dans la seconde.

Un nouveau rire et Castiel frissonna de plus belle.

- J'appelle depuis une cabine, souffla Jason.

Castiel sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et sur ses lèvres. Il voulait parler mais un nœud dans sa gorge semblait décider à l'en empêcher.

- Au revoir Castiel, ajouta Jason avant de raccrocher.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise en un bond.

- Jason non ! Jason ? Jason ? cria t-il inutilement.

La lumière de son téléphone était éteinte confirmant la fin de la communication. Castiel arracha son oreillette et la jeta contre le mur devant lui. Il retomba ensuite sur sa chaise, convaincu d'avoir échoué. Il pouvait presque voir le corps inerte de Jason, ses yeux ouverts et vitreux et il sut que tout était de sa faute. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il explosa finalement en sanglots, les pleurs de Jason résonnant à nouveau dans ses oreilles accentuant un peu plus son chagrin.


	2. Pretending

_**Tout d'abord, merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire concernant cette histoire.**_

_**Elle me tient particulièrement à cœur et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Pour répondre à une des questions qui m'a été posé, j'espère pouvoir ajouter deux chapitres par semaine si tout va bien (peut-être plus, en tout cas jamais moins).**_

_**Elle sera probablement longue et même si j'ai déjà un plan en tête, rien ne me garantit qu'il n'évoluera pas au fil des chapitres.**_

_**Concernant le premier chapitre, j'aimerais simplement préciser que je l'ai écrit en écoutant la magnifique chanson de Metallica « Fade to black » et si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance je vous conseille de l'écouter.**_

_**J'essaierai de donner les titres des chansons écoutées en écrivant pour chaque chapitre car la musique est une grande source d'inspiration pour moi.**_

_**Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et à très vite !**_

_**Sydney8201**_

_**Concernant ce chapitre, voici les titres écoutés :**_

_**Cry de James Blunt**_

_**Boulevard of broken dreams de Green Day**_

**CHAPITRE 1 : Faire semblant**

- Dean !?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la voix de Chris. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. Il secoua la tête, ravala ses sanglots puis s'essuya les joues du revers de la main.

- Hey D ?!

Chris était le seul à pouvoir utiliser ce surnom sans que Dean ne s'énerve. Le jeune homme se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis pour passer son coup de fil puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il allait poser la main sur la poignée quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de le frapper en pleine tête.

- Eh t'es malade ou quoi ? lança t-il furieux en reculant d'un pas.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Chris qui semblait à la fois en colère et soulagé en le voyant. Dean le dévisagea une seconde avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu passais la soirée chez Steve, jeta t-il.

Chris regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Dean pendant une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas et ton portable est éteint, expliqua t-il.

Dean l'avait coupé en rentrant. Il ne recevait que très peu d'appels dessus mais il n'avait pas eu envie d'être interrompu.

- Et alors ? Je suis un grand garçon j'te rappelle … et tu n'es pas mon père ! répliqua t-il, furieux.

Chris secoua la tête.

- Peut-être pas mais j'étais inquiet.

- Tu n'avais aucune raison de l'être.

- Vraiment ?

Dean savait que son ami se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Surtout depuis la mort de sa mère trois jours plus tôt. Il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer les idées qui trottaient dans la tête du jeune homme. Et de toute évidence, c'était exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé en n'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler ? demanda finalement Chris, laissant sa dernière remarque de côté.

Dean se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone qu'il avait posé sur son bureau puis haussa les épaules.

- J'étais déjà au téléphone, répondit-il.

Chris fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas dans la chambre.

- Avec qui ?

- En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde exactement ?

- Ca me regarde parce que tu es mon ami et que je … je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu ne peux pas … Dean, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Dean soupira longuement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de causer autant de problèmes à son meilleur ami. Et il avait la ferme intention d'y remédier dès que possible. Il n'avait pas menti à Castiel. Il avait bel et bien choisi d'en finir. Il lui restait simplement à peaufiner les détails de son plan. Et tant que Chris veillerait sur lui avec autant d'insistance, il n'était pas prêt d'en avoir l'occasion.

- Je sais et je fais en sorte de m'en sortir mais tu dois me faire confiance Chris. Tu sais avec qui j'étais au téléphone quand tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

Quand son ami secoua la tête, Dean enchaîna.

- C'était un des types de l'association dont tu m'as donné le numéro … j'ai parlé un moment avec lui et … ça m'a fait du bien.

Chris semblait sceptique et Dean se doutait qu'il ne serait pas facile de le convaincre.

- Il s'appelle Castiel et … il m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses … des choses sur lesquelles je dois travailler si je veux m'en sortir. Je ne vais pas me suicider si c'est que tu crains.

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je crains … Dean … tu me l'as dit l'autre jour … juste après … juste après ta mère. Tu m'as dit que tu allais en finir.

- Oui et bien c'était l'autre jour et … les choses changent.

Chris soupira longuement avant de venir prendre place à côté de son ami sur le lit. Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Je ne demande qu'à te croire Dean mais … admets que ce n'est pas simple pour moi. Et si toutefois il t'arrivait quelque chose je … je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en remettre.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer en entendant son ami. Il savait bien que son geste allait lui faire énormément de mal mais il savait également qu'il se sentirait mieux une fois débarrassé de lui. Chris pouvait dire le contraire tant qu'il le souhaitait, Dean restait persuadé qu'il s'empêchait de vivre pleinement pour garder un œil sur lui.

- Il ne va rien m'arriver Chris. Je ne vais pas me suicider. J'ai envie de m'en sortir, mentit-il avec aplomb.

Il n'avait jamais réellement menti à son ami mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Et il était surpris de constater qu'il ne se sentait pas réellement coupable. Il avait entendu des gens dire que le suicide était un acte égoïste. Que choisir d'en finir avec la vie revenait à fuir ses problèmes sans se soucier des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur les autres. Mais Dean ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Il était persuadé qu'en mettant fin à ses jours, il retirerait un poids des épaules de ses amis. Il leur offrirait une vie plus simple où ils auraient enfin l'occasion de s'occuper d'eux et de leur relation. Il voyait sa mort comme un cadeau … une ultime offrande aux deux seules personnes au monde qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

- Dean, tu n'es pas en train de me mentir hein ? demanda finalement Chris en serrant la main de son ami dans la sienne.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il.

Chris hocha la tête puis leva les yeux vers son ami. Il le dévisagea une seconde avant de lui sourire.

- Tu sais que je t'aime idiot … et Steve t'aime aussi, rappela t-il.

Dean acquiesça. Il ne doutait pas de l'affection de ses amis. Il en avait la preuve tous les jours. Chris était toujours resté à ses côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Il l'avait écouté pleurer des heures entières quand ses parents l'avaient mis dehors. Il l'avait réconforté et accueilli chez lui sans hésiter une seconde. Il avait sacrifié bien des choses pour ne pas le laisser seul. Steve, quant à lui, n'avait rejoint leur petit cercle que plus récemment mais il avait rapidement gagné sa place dans le cœur de Dean. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions sur son histoire et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus que ce que le jeune homme avait bien voulu lui confier. Mais quand Chris ne pouvait pas être avec lui, c'était vers Steve qu'il se tournait. Et bien que plus âgé que lui et son ami, jamais il n'avait tourné ses problèmes en dérision. Jamais il n'avait mis son jeune âge en avant pour minimiser sa douleur et sa souffrance. Steve était un homme bien et Dean savait que Chris serait entre de bonnes mains le jour où il ne serait plus là pour lui.

- Je le sais oui … et je vous aime aussi les gars, assura Dean.

Chris lui relâcha alors la main pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, appréciant comme à chaque fois la proximité de son ami et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Quelques années plus tôt, ce simple contact lui aurait probablement fait espérer plus mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Chris. Il l'aimait comme un ami et rien de plus. Ils n'avaient plus couché ensemble depuis cette première fois désastreuse et c'était tout aussi bien. Depuis, Dean avait connu d'autres hommes … beaucoup trop s'il s'en tenait à ce que Chris disait. Mais, même s'il savait que le sexe n'était pas la solution à ses problèmes, il trouvait dans ces relations d'un soir quelque chose de réconfortant et d'apaisant. Il aimait se sentir désiré. Il aimait les regards que les hommes posaient sur lui. Il aimait être serré dans les bras de quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu. Un psychologue lui aurait probablement dit que son goût pour les hommes plus âgés découlait directement de l'absence de son père mais Dean refusait d'y penser. Et il se fichait de la réputation qu'il pouvait avoir dans les clubs qu'il fréquentait. Il se fichait qu'on puisse dire de lui qu'il était facile et qu'il écartait les jambes pour quiconque acceptait de lui montrer un peu d'intérêt. Tout ceci ne serait bientôt plus un problème. Si tout se passait comme il l'imaginait, ces hommes devraient bientôt se trouver une autre cible. Cette simple idée lui arracha un maigre sourire.

- Vous avez eu le temps de répéter au moins avant que tu n'accoures ici ? demanda Dean en se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle Chris s'était rendu chez Steve.

Leur groupe commençait à se faire connaître et ils avaient quelques concerts de programmés pour la fin du mois. Des concerts qui les contraindraient à s'éloigner de la ville pour quelques jours. L'occasion idéale pour Dean d'avoir le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Il lui suffisait de se montrer suffisamment convaincant pour que Chris n'insiste pas pour qu'il vienne avec eux.

- Entre autres choses, plaisanta son ami en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et il s'écarta presque aussitôt de lui.

- Tu es dégoûtant tu le sais ? jeta t-il.

Chris prit un air faussement choqué avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Oh je sais à quel point tu meurs d'envie d'avoir tous les détails … je sais que tu aimes savoir sur quelle surface j'ai choisi de pousser Steve avant de …

- Je sors d'ici, l'interrompit Dean en se levant du lit.

Chris rit pendant quelques secondes derrière lui avant que Dean ne lui fasse à nouveau face.

- Ok, ok, j'arrête avec les détails croustillants de ma relation trépidante et sexuellement parfaitement satisfaisante et je change de sujet … tu as réfléchi à propos du concert de vendredi soir ?

Dean haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Chris avait évoqué le sujet une semaine plus tôt mais depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait bien d'autres choses en tête. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que l'idée lui plaisait. Il avait toujours adoré chanter avec ses amis. Il doutait d'être réellement doué mais Chris lui avait assuré maintes et maintes fois qu'il était talentueux. Dean mettait ses compliments sur le compte de leur amitié mais il ne pouvait nier le plaisir qu'il prenait quand il chantait. Toutefois, il doutait d'y parvenir à présent. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'il serait bientôt mort lui-aussi.

- Chris, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir venir, répondit-il finalement.

Son ami soupira longuement avant de faire un pas en direction de Dean. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper aux réprimandes de Chris … pas plus que son ami ne pourrait s'empêcher d'insister lourdement. C'était un scénario qui se répétait inlassablement à chaque nouveau concert. Dean finissait toujours par accepter.

- Et moi je suis sûr que cela te ferait le plus grand bien. Ecoute, Dean, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu as envie qu'on te laisse tranquille mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu veux remonter la pente. Tu veux t'en sortir et crois-moi … il n'y a rien de mieux pour ça que de passer du temps avec tes amis.

- Mes amis et des dizaines d'inconnus … on n'est pas en train de parler d'une soirée entre potes mais d'un concert dans un bar remplis de gens venus me juger. J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer que cela puisse m'aider.

- Tu oublies de dire qu'ils vont t'adorer, te complimenter et booster ta confiance à tel point que tu te sentiras cent fois mieux en repartant.

Dean en doutait mais il n'avait pas envie de contredire son ami sur ce point. Il craignait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Chris pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

- Ta confiance aveugle en mes qualités de chanteur me touche Chris mais je te rappelle que je ne fais pas parti du groupe et que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Tu pourrais faire parti du groupe si tu le voulais … on aurait bien besoin d'un chanteur comme toi mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et je respecte ton, choix … toutefois, je maintiens que tu as besoin de sortir d'ici et je t'en offre la possibilité.

Dean détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard plein d'espoir de son ami. Il avait envie de lui dire que chanter dans un bar ne l'aiderait pas à oublier sa mère. Il voulait lui rappeler que son suicide ne remontait qu'à trois jours et qu'il n'avait pas encore pu faire son deuil. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui crier qu'il n'y arriverait jamais … qu'il le savait et qu'il l'avait accepté. Mais cela revenait à lui avouer son désir d'en finir et ce n'était pas envisageable. Si Chris en prenait conscience, il chercherait probablement à le faire interner. Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

- Si j'accepte, tu me laisseras tranquille jusque là ? demanda t-il en reportant son attention sur son ami.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir à la question pendant de longues secondes avant de répondre.

- Peut-être.

Ce qui n'était pas une réponse en soit mais Dean devait s'en contenter. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, frustré et furieux. Il adorait Chris. Il l'aimait plus que quiconque. Mais parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout serait plus simple sans lui à ses côtés. Il n'aurait pas eu à prétendre que tout allait bien durant ces deux longues années. Il n'aurait pas eu à mentir et à jouer un jeu. Il serait probablement déjà mort et tout le monde s'en porterait mieux.

- Dean, vieux, écoute … commença Chris, tirant Dean de ses songes.

Ce dernier sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule et il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Il pouvait lire de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude dans le regard du jeune homme. Et une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à l'idée qu'il en était le seul responsable.

- C'est pour toi que je fais ça … je sais que tu souffres et crois-moi je ne cherche pas à minimiser ce que tu ressens mais … je veux t'aider … Steve aussi. Et pour ça, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne fais pas d'efforts pour …

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis vieux, l'interrompit Chris en lui serrant l'épaule. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entends par là.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Dean pouvait sentir la colère le submerger et il le regrettait. Il ne voulait pas s'emporter contre Chris mais plus son ami insistait pour l'aider et plus il avait la sensation d'étouffer. Il se sentait pris au piège. Il y avait bien une issue mais pour le moment son ami se tenait fermement en travers de son chemin.

- Simplement que nous sommes là pour toi … que nous serons toujours là pour toi. Mais que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que t'apporter notre soutien. Le reste dépend de toi Dean. De toi et de personne d'autre.

Le jeune homme eut envie de le contredire. Si tout dépendait uniquement de lui, il y a longtemps que le problème serait réglé. Mais il le garda pour lui.

- Je sais Chris … et je vais m'en sortir.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Dean acquiesça puis soupira longuement. Chris lui adressa alors un sourire qui en disait long sur son soulagement.

- Alors, comment on fait pour ce concert ? demanda t-il en retirant sa main de l'épaule de son ami.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Puisqu'il me parait évident que tu n'accepteras pas que je te dise non … il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire oui.

Chris l'attrapa alors par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Dean était habitué à ces élans d'affection de la part de son ami. Et il ne chercha pas à s'en soustraire. Il referma ses bras autour du jeune homme et vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il était beaucoup plus grand que lui et cela l'obligea à se pencher en avant mais il le fit avec plaisir. Cette étreinte était exactement ce dont Chris avait besoin et si Dean était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y trouvait lui aussi un minimum de réconfort.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime idiot, murmura Chris.

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il refusait de les laisser couler. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les mots de son ami l'atteindre et le faire douter. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu dans cette histoire. Et le bien être de Chris en faisait parti. Dean choisit à la place de tourner les propos de son ami en dérision.

- Bordel, tu ressembles de plus en plus à une gamine de douze ans hyper sensible.

Chris ne le relâcha pas et Dean fut soulagé de l'entendre ricaner contre son épaule.

- Je suis sûr que Steve ne doute absolument pas de ma masculinité ! riposta t-il.

- Oui mais Steve ne sait pas que tu passes tes soirées à dire à ton ex que tu l'aimes en le serrant dans tes bras.

- Je suis l'homme d'un seul homme vieux … désolé de te décevoir.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête puis s'écarta de son ami, mettant un terme à leur étreinte.

- Et puis je doute qu'on puisse te considérer comme mon ex … rappela Chris en souriant.

- Voilà qui me fait me sentir mieux, répliqua Dean.

Les deux amis se regardèrent une seconde avant de se sourire. Puis Chris se passa une main dans les cheveux en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte.

- Tu as faim ? Parce que moi je suis affamé ! expliqua t-il.

Dean doutait que son estomac ne supporte quoi que ce soit mais une nouvelle fois, il se garda bien de le dire. Il haussa les épaules à la place.

- On peut toujours commander une pizza, suggéra t-il.

- Je m'en occupe, accepta son ami.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre mais fit une nouvelle fois face à son ami quand il eut posé la main sur la poignée.

- Eh Dean ? l'interpela t-il.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Merci, souffla Chris en souriant.

- Merci pour quoi ? demanda Dean, surpris.

- Juste merci … répondit son ami avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dean le regarda faire sans réellement comprendre le sens de ses propos. Il attendit que le jeune homme ait refermé la porte pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il enfouit son visage dans sa couette et serra les dents. Il savait que Chris comptait sur lui. Il ne doutait pas que son geste ferait souffrir son ami. Mais il voulait croire qu'au final, ce dernier comprendrait que Dean l'avait fait pour lui. Il était un poids avec lequel Chris avait appris à composer. Un fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis deux ans sans jamais se plaindre. Mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, plus aucun espoir pour le motiver à aller de l'avant. Il avait la sensation que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre le jour où il avait appris le suicide de sa mère. Il y avait ce gouffre au fond de lui que rien ne pourrait jamais combler. Il était déjà mort de l'intérieur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en finir physiquement. De nouvelles larmes vinrent inonder ses yeux et cette fois, il fut incapable de les retenir. Il les laissa déborder de ses paupières et humidifier la couette contre laquelle son visage était pressé. Il sanglota un moment sans bruit. Il avait appris à pleurer en silence. S'il n'en avait pas été capable, il savait que Chris aurait passé le trois-quarts de ses nuits à ses côtés. Et c'était une des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

- Eh vieux, des anchois ça te dit ? lança Chris depuis le salon.

Dean leva le visage de sa couette pour lui répondre.

- Comme tu veux !

Le jeune homme attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que son ami ne viendrait pas dans sa chambre puis il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il attrapa son portable et le ralluma puis il reposa le téléphone sur son socle. Il avait dit à Castiel qu'il appelait d'une cabine téléphonique. Quand son interlocuteur avait menacé d'appeler la police, il avait paniqué. A présent qu'il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que l'homme ne tente quand même de tracer son numéro. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir passer ce coup de fil. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait en appelant cette association. Il avait simplement suivi les conseils de Chris, espérant ainsi donner à son ami bonne conscience. Il le voyait comme le moyen de lui dire qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour tenter de l'aider. Qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir d'avoir échoué. Mais à présent, il réalisait qu'il avait sans aucun doute commis une erreur. Si Castiel n'avait pas cru à son mensonge, il devait probablement déjà avoir son adresse. Et si la police ou les secours débarquaient chez lui, Chris comprendrait qu'il lui avait menti. En plus de sa liberté, Dean risquait de perdre son ami. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi stupide ?

- Calme toi … respire … tout se passera bien … murmura t-il en espérant se convaincre.

Il détourna finalement les yeux du téléphone puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. La pièce communiquait directement avec sa chambre et avec celle de Chris. Dean vérifia que son ami ne s'y trouvait pas avant d'y entrer. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo et jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet. Il grimaça devant l'image que la glace lui renvoyait. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce visage aux traits tirés. Des cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux vert et sa peau avait une teinte grisâtre qui en disait long sur son état de fatigue. Il ne dormait pas depuis trois jours. Il n'essayait même pas. Il savait que les cauchemars l'attendaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il ne doutait pas que le fantôme de sa mère serait là pour le tourmenter. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller en hurlant en plein milieu de la nuit. Il préférait ne pas fermer les yeux. Mais cela avait des répercutions sur son physique. Toutefois, ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Là où il allait, personne ne se souciait de ce genre de choses.

Le jeune homme soupira avant d'allumer le robinet et de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Il sortit ensuite ses pilules de la poche de son jean et en avala deux sans se soucier du surdosage. Il s'était procuré ces médicaments auprès d'un dealeur qu'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir lui avait conseillé. Il s'agissait de Provigil, une pilule recommandée pour les personnes souffrant de narcolepsie et de fatigue chronique. La molécule – modafinil – était un excitant destiné à maintenir les patients éveillés. Sur une personne ne souffrant d'aucun de ces symptômes, elle empêchait tout simplement de dormir. Et c'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Il avait fait quelques réserves et envisageait d'avaler tout ce qui lui restait le moment venu. Il était presque sûr que cela serait fatal.

- Dean, on se fait un film ? s'écria Chris depuis le salon.

Dean coupa l'eau puis regarda à nouveau son reflet dans la glace.

- Si tu veux, accepta t-il.

Il se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux avant de quitter la salle de bain pour rejoindre son ami. Quand il entra dans le salon, Chris était assis sur le canapé, la télécommande de la télévision dans la main.

- Eh j'ai mis Star Wars … comme au bon vieux temps, jeta le jeune homme en tendant une bière à Dean.

Ce dernier l'accepta avec un sourire puis s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son ami. Ils avaient vu tous les films de la saga ensemble durant leur enfance et ils avaient fini par connaître les dialogues par cœur. Dean savait que son ami avait choisi ce film pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour lui faire plaisir mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette soirée était une des dernières qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il doutait de parvenir à apprécier le film. Mais il comptait bien profiter de la compagnie de Chris pour quelques heures. Tant pis si cela devait le rendre nostalgique. Tant pis si cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il était un homme condamné et même s'il avait l'impression d'être dans le couloir de la mort depuis trop longtemps, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ses derniers moments. Et si Chris s'amusait ce soir, ce serait une première victoire pour le jeune homme. Après tout, Dean le lui devait bien.


	3. Inquiétudes et conseils

_**Un troisième chapitre rapide car j'ai un peu d'avance dans cette histoire.**_

_**Je remercie une nouvelle fois ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire et ceux qui ont simplement lu les deux premiers chapitres.**_

_**Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire me touche. Etant moi-même bénévole dans une association, j'ai été confronté à des gens désespérés et isolés et je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on se sait impuissant. Il y a un peu de moi dans Castiel en fin de compte.**_

_**Je devrais poster le quatrième chapitre vendredi si tout va bien. Ensuite je prendrais le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine.**_

_**La musique qui m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre est :**_

_**Follow me de Muse.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et à vendredi !**_

_**Sydney 8201**_

**Chapitre 3 : Inquiétudes et conseils**

Castiel n'avait pas réussi à sortir Jason de sa tête depuis leur conversation téléphonique. Il n'avait pas parlé de lui aux membres de l'association, ressentant le besoin irrationnel de protéger le jeune homme. Il doutait de toute façon que quiconque puisse l'aider. Jason avait été parfaitement clair. Il serait bientôt mort.

Le jeune homme rejouait la conversation sans cesse dans sa tête depuis deux jours. Il imaginait ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait dit quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui aurait touché le jeune homme. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien d'y penser constamment. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait coupable et il redoutait qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard.

Castiel avait consulté tous les journaux de Californie sur Internet en quête d'un article parlant d'un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans qui avait mis fin à ses jours. Il n'avait heureusement rien trouvé. Mais cela ne l'avait pas complètement rassuré. La mort de Jason pouvait parfaitement être passée inaperçue. Et cela terrifiait Castiel. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr que rien ne lui était arrivé. Aucune preuve. Personne à qui s'adresser. Le jeune homme n'avait rien. Et il craignait que cela ne change pas.

Ses employés avaient de toute évidence tous remarqués que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il pouvait sentir leurs regards concernés posés sur lui depuis deux jours. La plupart ne dirent rien. Seul Gabriel osa l'interroger à ce sujet.

Castiel avait engagé Gabriel dès la réouverture de la librairie dont son père lui avait confié la gestion. Les deux hommes s'étaient tout de suite parfaitement entendu. Ils avaient le même âge, le même goût pour les livres de science-fiction et la même admiration pour Pierre Boulle. Gabriel était plus extravagant que Castiel mais il avait la tête sur les épaules. Il était sérieux et s'était révélé un employé modèle. Et leur relation était rapidement devenue amicale.

C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne s'était pas contenté d'émettre des hypothèses sur l'état de son patron comme tous les autres employés devaient le faire dans leur coin. Et c'était pour ça que Castiel ne le repoussa pas quand il vint lui poser directement la question.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche patron ? Demanda Gabriel le surlendemain de l'appel de Jason.

Castiel leva le nez des livres de compte et dévisagea une seconde son ami. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se confier. Il aurait eu l'impression de trahir Jason. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tout garder pour lui. L'inquiétude était en train de le rendre fou.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose cloche ? Répliqua Castiel en ôtant ses lunettes.

Gabriel s'accouda au comptoir qui les séparait sans quitter son ami des yeux.

- Et bien d'abord, la tête que tu tires depuis hier matin … et puis … tu es quasiment silencieux et permets-moi de te dire que ça ne te ressemble absolument pas.

Castiel se massa l'arrête du nez une seconde avant d'hocher la tête.

- Touché, accorda t-il, surpris de constater à quel point son ami le connaissait.

Gabriel sourit, visiblement satisfait de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je gagne pour avoir deviné ? Demanda t-il.

- Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? Proposa Castiel.

- Si ça ne se mange pas, ça ne compte pas, plaisanta aussitôt son ami.

Gabriel avait un appétit impressionnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit et d'aussi mince. Mais Castiel avait fini par s'y habituer.

- Il faut que je devine exactement quoi ? Lança le jeune homme en sortant plusieurs caramels de la poche de chemise.

Il les posa sur le comptoir en face de Castiel et en prit un qu'il fit tourner dans ses doigts.

- Ou alors tu pourrais me laisse tranquille et attendre que je choisisse de t'en parler, suggéra Castiel en refermant le livre de compte sur lequel il travaillait depuis plus d'une heure.

- Oui je pourrais mais ce serait tellement moins drôle, riposta Gabriel en secouant la tête.

Castiel n'insista pas. Son ami était têtu et il ne lâcherait pas le morceau facilement. La librairie était relativement calme aujourd'hui et ils n'avaient rien de plus intéressant à faire. Peut-être que se confier à Gabriel lui ferait du bien.

- Je t'écoute, accepta t-il.

Son ami fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- OK, je sais que ce n'est pas en rapport avec ta famille sans quoi tu n'aurais pas ouvert ce matin … je sais aussi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une peine de cœur parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu n'as personne dans ta vie alors … je dirais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'association à laquelle tu as adhéré récemment.

Castiel écarquilla yeux, sidéré de voir que son ami avait vu juste. Bien sûr, il avait parlé de son choix avec Gabriel mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme l'ait réellement écouté. C'était quelque chose avec lequel il avait appris à composer avec son ami. Il avait beau être une personne à qui on pouvait se confier, il fallait toujours lui répéter les choses dix fois avant qu'il ne les entende vraiment. Castiel le soupçonnait d'être hyperactif. Il l'avait vu s'émerveiller sur quelque chose pendant une seconde avant de l'oublier complètement au bénéfice d'une autre l'instant d'après. Il était souvent difficile à suivre.

- Tu as mis dans le mille, déclara finalement Castiel en attrapant un caramel sur le comptoir.

Gabriel leva les deux bras en signe de victoire puis les laissa retomber le long de son corps en souriant de plus belle.

- Tu sais des fois, je me demande si je ne lis pas tes pensées sans le savoir, plaisanta t-il.

- Voilà une idée qui me terrifie, répliqua Castiel, quelque peu soulagé maintenant que Gabriel était dans la confidence.

Son ami avait cette capacité à rendre les choses un peu plus légères.

- Voilà ce que je te propose Cas. Tu m'invites à boire un café et je te laisserais t'épancher sur ton problème, suggéra Gabriel.

Castiel reposa le caramel sur le comptoir sans y avoir touché.

- En plein milieu de la matinée ? Certainement pas, refusa t-il.

- Parce qu'on risquerait de décevoir nos nombreux clients ? Demanda Gabriel en regardant par dessus son épaule les allées désespérément vides.

Castiel devait admettre qu'il venait de marquer un point. Ils pouvaient probablement s'absenter une petite heure sans que la boutique ne coule. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de quitter son poste. Même s'il avait parfaitement confiance en ses employés.

- Ecoute, on va juste à côté et Anna peut parfaitement s'occuper de tout ce monde sans nous, ajouta Gabriel en agitant ses bras autour de lui.

Castiel hocha la tête mais quand il vit son ami sautiller sur place comme un enfant de cinq ans, il pointa son doigt dans sa direction.

- Mais c'est l'affaire d'une demi-heure tout au plus, précisa t-il.

- Pas d'école buissonnière ?

- Certainement pas !

Gabriel acquiesça puis se dirigea en direction d'une des allées de la librairie, sans doute pour prévenir Anna. Castiel en profita pour ranger ses affaires et enfiler sa veste. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et attendit que Gabriel le rejoigne pour sortir du magasin.

Dehors, le vent soufflait fort et l'air était particulièrement froid. Castiel remonta le col de sa veste pour se protéger. A coté de lui, Gabriel marchait en sifflotant, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau. Il était de bonne humeur et Castiel se demanda pendant une seconde s'il avait vu une seule fois son ami autrement que joyeux. Il fouillait toujours dans ses souvenirs quand ils arrivèrent au café.

- Va t'asseoir pendant que je commande pour nous deux, suggéra Gabriel en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

- Tu ne me demandes même pas ce que je veux ?

- Je t'en prie … c'est inutile.

Castiel n'insista pas et tourna le dos à son ami pour chercher une place. Le café était situé non loin de l'université et il était toujours rempli d'étudiants venus faire le plein de caféine entre deux cours. Le jeune homme trouva toutefois une table libre contre les vitres qui donnaient sur la rue. Il s'y installa après enlevé sa veste. Gabriel le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et posa une tasse devant lui.

- Café sans sucre et avec du lait écrémé, déclara t-il.

Castiel approuva d'un signe de la tête. Décidément son ami le connaissait par cœur. C'était à la fois réconfortant et légèrement inquiétant. Car quelle que soit l'information, elle devenait presque aussitôt matière à chantage en possession de quelqu'un comme Gabriel. Castiel soupira en attrapant sa tasse. Son ami s'assit en face de lui.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

- L'autre soir, j'étais de permanence à l'association quand un garçon a appelé, commença Castiel sans préambule.

Gabriel but une gorgée de sa boisson puis hocha la tête. De toute évidence, il avait choisi de se montrer attentif. Castiel enchaîna sans attendre.

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Jason et qu'il avait dix-sept ans et il … Gabe je t'assure, je n'ai jamais entendu autant de souffrance et de désespoir dans la voix de quelqu'un … il … il semblait décidé à mettre fin à ses jours. Je n'ai rien pu lui dire qui le fasse changer d'avis et il a raccroché … il m'a dit au revoir et il a juste raccroché … je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter … et … il est peut-être déjà mort et je … je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi il voulait se suicider ?

- Ses parents l'ont jeté dehors le jour où ils ont appris qu'il était gay et … sa mère s'est suicidé il y a quelques jours. Il pense que tout est de sa faute.

- Quels salopards ! Jeta Gabriel en grimaçant.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait que son ami n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs tenu à lui préciser ses préférences dès le début de leur amitié. Cela lui avait valu un fou rire et un « comme si ça ne se voyait pas » de la part de Gabriel.

- Le problème c'est que je n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre et je sais qu'il ne me rappellera pas et je me dis que s'il vient à se suicider … s'il vient à mourir, ce sera de ma faute.

Gabriel secoua la tête aussitôt.

- Non, ce ne sera pas de ta faute … ce sera celles de ces enfoirés qui ont choisi de rejeter leur fils plutôt que de le soutenir comme n'importe quel parent devrait le faire. Alors oui, c'est triste … c'est même franchement déprimant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune souffrir autant mais tu n'y peux rien.

- J'aurais peut-être du transférer l'appel à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté ou de plus compétent.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ?

Castiel réfléchit une seconde à la question posée par son ami. Jason avait eu l'air déterminé et sûr de lui. Certainement qu'il aurait été difficile même pour quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que lui de trouver les mots justes pour le dissuader. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas en être sûr et c'était ce doute qui le tuait.

- Peut-être mais dis-moi comment je peux retrouver le sommeil quand j'entends encore clairement ses pleurs au moment où il m'a parlé de sa mère ?

- Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde Cas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Sans doute pas mais ce garçon … Jason … son histoire est … elle me fait me sentir tellement coupable.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Gabriel en serrant sa tasse dans ses mains.

- Parce que moi j'ai eu de la chance … parce que mes parents sont des gens géniaux et que je n'ai jamais eu à cacher celui que j'étais.

Gabriel but une gorgée de son café puis jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre aux gens qui remontaient la rue.

- Donc parce que tu es heureux, tu es responsable de tout ceux qui ne le sont pas ? Demanda t-il sans regarder Castiel.

Ce dernier devait admettre que présenté ainsi, son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route. Mais il n'était pas question de logique dans cette histoire. Il était question de sentiments et d'émotions. Et dans ce domaine, le jeune homme n'avait jamais réussi à se montrer rationnel.

- Pas responsable mais … j'ai l'impression de devoir à ces gamins de les aider … et lui en particulier. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais oublier ce qu'il m'a dit … je ne pourrais pas l'oublier lui.

Gabriel reporta son attention sur son ami.

- Personne ne te demande de l'oublier.

- Et ensuite quoi ? Je pense à lui de temps en temps avant de finir par passer à autre chose ? Tu crois que c'est juste vis à vis de lui ?

Castiel savait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre son ami mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'hausser le ton. Après avoir passé deux jour à broyer du noir, il estimait avoir le droit de relâcher la pression. C'était à ça que les amis servaient après tout.

- Tu l'as dit toi même. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Tu n'as aucun nom, aucune adresse … tu as terminé ton travail avec ce garçon … il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

Gabriel avait sans doute raison mais Castiel ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il secoua la tête alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est cruel et égoïste ? S'écria t-il.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de plusieurs clients se poser sur eux mais il s'en fichait. Gabriel le fixait toujours avec ses yeux noisette et ce que Castiel lut dans son regard lui glaça le sang. Il était résigné. Et de toute évidence, il espérait que son ami finirait par ressentir la même chose.

- C'est ça mon travail hein ? Ecouter des gamins me parler de suicide sans rien faire pour les aider ? Je suis quoi moi ? Une oreille attentive ? C'est tout ?

- Tu en aideras sans doute quelques uns mais tu ne pourras pas tous les sauver. En tout cas pas ceux qui ne veulent pas être sauvés.

- On n'appelle pas un inconnu pour lui confier toutes ces choses si on ne veut pas être sauvé !

- De toute évidence, si.

Castiel détourna les yeux et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré en se confiant à Gabriel. Il avait espéré obtenir des conseils et des encouragements. Pas ce discours défaitiste qui ne servait à rien.

- Non, désolé mais je le refuse. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Ce garçon mérite que je tente quelque chose.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux tenter Cas ? Dis-moi ? Parce que si tu as la moindre idée, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi mais je crains que …

Castiel ne laissa pas à son ami le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Arrête d'essayer de me dissuader … je ne peux pas accepter que des gamins se tuent sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Parce que si c'est le monde dans lequel on vit, alors c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

- Cas …

- Non, je veux être différent de ces gens qui s'en contrefichent … je veux être celui pour qui leurs vies comptent … je veux … je veux faire la différence.

- Tu la fais déjà Cas. Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui pleurent sur le sort d'un inconnu à qui ils ont parlé à peine quelques minutes dans leurs vies ?

- Tout le monde devrait ! Tout le monde ! Protesta Castiel en haussant une nouvelle fois le ton.

Gabriel but une gorgée de son café, sans doute pour laisser le temps à son ami de retrouver un minimum de calme. Mais Castiel était trop énervé pour se calmer. Il sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes et il commençait à transpirer. Sa respiration était saccadée et il aurait pu jurer que ses joues étaient écarlates. Il garda les yeux rivés sur les allées et venues dans la rue, sur ses visages sans nom de personnes qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà croisé Jason sans s'en rendre. S'il était l'un de ces gamins qui venaient boire leur café ici-même entre deux cours. Il se demanda combien de personnes l'avaient vu ou lui avaient parlé sans se douter de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ces gens auraient-il pu le sauver ? Auraient-ils pu réussir là où Castiel avait échoué ?

- Cas, écoute … lança alors Gabriel pour attirer son attention.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami mais évita soigneusement son regard.

- Je sais que tu es bien intentionné et je sais que tu veux sincèrement aider tous ces gamins mais tu dois apprendre à te blinder parce que Jason n'est pas le seul garçon désespéré que tu ne pourras pas aider. Si tu prends tout à cœur comme ça, cela finira par te détruire. Tu crois que les médecins ne se sentent pas coupables quand un de leur patient meurt ? Tu crois que les pompiers ne se repassent pas sans cesse le film d'une intervention ratée ?

- Sans doute oui, concéda Castiel.

- Et ils apprennent à avancer malgré tout. Ils n'oublient pas mais il se concentrent sur la prochaine personne qu'ils devront sauver. Tu dois faire pareil. Je ne te dis pas de ne pas être triste ou de te contreficher du sort des gamins qu t'appellent. Je te dis juste de ne pas laisser leurs problèmes te détruire toi.

Castiel ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, avoua t-il finalement.

- Alors arrête … si tu ne peux pas accepter que tu ne sauveras pas tout le monde, arrête tout de suite.

Gabriel semblait si sûr de lui que pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui avait raison. Peut-être devait-il renoncer à ce qu'il faisait avant que cela ne déteigne trop sur sa propre vie. Il repensa alors à ce que Jason lui avait dit, à ces sanglots qu'il avait été impuissant à contenir et le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Non, je n'arrêterais pas, assura t-il d'une voix forte.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Gabriel.

- C'est juste un gamin Gabe … si j'avais été à sa place … si c'était moi qui avait été mis à la porte, j'aurais voulu qu'on m'aide.

- Mais ce n'est pas toi Cas … Jason n'est pas toi !

Castiel fut surpris de constater que son ami avait lui aussi haussé le ton. Il se demanda une seconde comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Gabriel n'était pas l'ennemi dans cette histoire.

- Et si j'avais vécu la même chose … et si c'était toi qui avait été à ma place et que tu m'avais eu au téléphone … alors quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas cherché à m'aider ?

- J'aurais tout fait pour si, assura Gabriel. Mais j'aurais été prêt à accepter que je ne le puisse pas.

- Et tu m'aurais laissé mourir ?

- La question ne se pose pas en ces termes Cas. Ne commence pas avec des « si », parce que les réponses que tu obtiendras ne te feront sans doute pas plaisir.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de repousser sa tasse presque pleine au centre de la table.

- Je n'arrive pas à oublier sa voix Gabe … je n'arrête pas de l'imaginer sautant par une fenêtre ou s'ouvrant les veines chez lui … seul … c'est là à chaque minute, insista Castiel en appuyant son indexe contre son front. C'est là et ça ne partira pas.

Gabriel lui attrapa le bras pour l'écarter de son visage. Castiel se laissa faire sans lutter. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

- Ca passera avec le temps, avança Gabriel en lui relâchant le bras.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- J'en doute …

- Donc tu vas continuer à le pleurer toute ta vie ?

- En quoi est-ce que cela te gêne ? Est-ce que ma mauvaise humeur te perturbe tant que ça ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle me perturbe ! Cas, tu es mon ami et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état … surtout pas pour …

- Pour quoi ? Aussi peu ? Un gamin ? Un inconnu ? L'interrompit Castiel.

Gabriel ferma les yeux une seconde en expirant bruyamment. De toute évidence, il commençait à perdre patience.

- Non, j'allais dire pour une chose sur laquelle tu n'as aucun pouvoir mais penses ce que tu veux. Si tu veux faire de moi le méchant de l'histoire et que ça t'aide à avancer, alors vas-y. Je suis là pour ça.

Castiel l'observa une seconde. Il pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules et la façon qu'il avait de serrer les mâchoires. Mais cela ne l'apaisait pas pour autant. Bien au contraire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus en colère encore. C'était insensé et c'était injuste mais c'était inévitable.

- Ce gamin est quel part dans le même Etat que moi … dans la même ville peut-être et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si je l'ai déjà vu … si je l'ai déjà croisé … si on connait les mêmes personnes … si on fréquente les mêmes endroits. Il pourrait être ici en ce moment même … il pourrait …

- Etre déjà mort ! Le coupa Gabriel d'un ton froid.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces quelques mots. Son ami n'avait donc aucune pitié, aucune compassion pour dire les choses aussi crument ? Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit tromper sur lui toutes ces années ?

- Quoi ? Parvint-il finalement à articuler malgré le choc.

- Il pourrait être déjà mort, répéta Gabriel en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Tu l'as dit toi même … tu ne sais rien de lui … et en fin de compte, il pourrait parfaitement être déjà passé à l'acte.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix tremblante.

Il était au bord des larmes et il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami cherchait en le poussant ainsi à bout.

- Parce que tu as besoin de l'entendre. Jason est peut-être … non sans doute … déjà mort. Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui. Absolument rien.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer et il se dépêcha de parler avant d'en être incapable.

- Va te faire foutre ! Cria t-il avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Il contourna la table et s'arrêta à hauteur de Gabriel.

- Merci pour tes précieux conseils, ajouta t-il avant de s'élancer en direction de la sortie.

Il entendit son ami l'appeler mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Quand il eut franchi la porte, il se mit à courir droit devant lui sans se soucier de la direction qu'il prenait. Il lui sembla qu'une voiture le klaxonnait mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il accéléra le rythme à la place, évitant les autres passants de justesse. Il savait que tout le monde devait le regarder mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et Gabriel … besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et la vérité telle que son ami la lui avait présentée. Car une petite partie de lui savait que Gabriel avait raison. Jason était probablement déjà mort. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir en y pensant. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en vouloir.

Castiel sentait ses jambes le brûler sous l'effort et ses poumons protestaient vivement contre le sort qui leur était réservé. Le jeune homme continua toutefois de courir pendant encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter, incapable d'aller plus loin. Il se courba et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux. Sa vision était trouble et il préférait ne pas se demander pourquoi. Il ne voulait plus se poser de questions. Il voulait oublier. Il s'essuya le visage du revers de la main et se redressa.

Quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un minimum de souffle puis il se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche. Il allait s'y asseoir quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta avant de se retourner en un bond. Gabriel se tenait devant lui, le visage écarlate, les yeux brillants et le souffle court. Avait-il réellement couru après lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'en as pas déjà assez dit ? L'attaqua aussitôt Castiel, furieux que son ami n'ait pas jugé bon de le laisser un peu seul.

Gabriel essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front.

- Je suis désolé Cas … je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Mais tu le penses n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas tout de suite et Castiel le repoussa des deux mains.

- Tire toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi … je ne veux plus t'écouter … je … laisse moi tranquille !

Castiel savait qu'il était plus fort que son ami mais il était fatigué et il ne parvint pas à le repousser très loin. Gabriel le laissa faire sans se défendre. Et quand Castiel commença à le frapper sur le torse, il encaissa les coups sans rien dire.

- Tout est de ma faute tu m'entends ! Il … il a besoin de moi … il a besoin … et je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas … hurla Castiel en continuant de frapper son ami.

Ce dernier le laissa faire pendant un moment avant de lui saisir les deux poignets. Castiel tenta de se débattre mais il était à bout de force.

- Lâche-moi ! Protesta t-il en agitant ses bras.

Gabriel tint bon.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Cas … rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

- Je dois l'aider !

- Tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas Cas. Et ce n'est de la faute de personne … ni la tienne ni celle de Jason … c'est juste la vie qui est comme ça. Elle est difficile. Elle est cruelle et injuste. Mais ne crois surtout pas que tout est de ta faute.

Castiel cessa de s'agiter pour écouter son ami. Il laissa les mots s'imprégner dans son esprit, la partie raisonnable de son cerveau entrant en lutte immédiate contre celle qui refusait d'être rationnelle. Il sentit son cœur se briser sous l'effet du chagrin et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

- Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider Gabe … je voudrais tellement pouvoir l'aider, confia t-il.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

- Je sais Cas. Je sais.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le sol et quand son ami lui relâcha enfin les bras, il ne bougea pas. Il sentit les mains de Gabriel se poser dans son dos. Il les sentit l'attirer à lui et il se laissa faire. Le chagrin était trop fort, trop oppressant. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il n'en avait même plus envie. Il chercha à la place un peu de réconfort dans les bras de son ami et referma les siens dans son dos sans hésiter.

- Tout finira par s'arranger Cas … je te le promets, murmura Gabriel.

Castiel voulait le croire mais il avait des doutes. Il ne le contredit pas pour autant. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et le fait que Gabriel l'ait suivi jusque là en disait long sur son affection pour le jeune homme. Castiel aurait tellement voulu que Jason ait quelqu'un comme Gabriel dans sa vie. Quelqu'un de positif et de présent. Quelqu'un capable de dire les choses sans pour autant s'offusquer qu'on refuse de le croire. Castiel était définitivement un garçon chanceux. Et cette simple idée le poussa à serrer son ami un peu plus fortement contre lui.

- Tu sais, je crois que je ne suis pas assez fort, confia t-il finalement à son ami.

Gabriel lui caressa les cheveux calmement pendant quelques secondes avant de poser sa veste sur les épaules de Castiel. Ce dernier n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait oubliée au café.

- Tu es plus fort que tu ne veux bien le croire. Il faut juste que tu acceptes que même quand on le veut vraiment, on ne peut pas toujours gagner.

C'était plein de bon sens et c'était exactement ce que Castiel avait besoin d'entendre. Mais le jeune homme était encore trop enfermé dans son chagrin et sa frustration pour laisser ces mots l'atteindre.

- Dis-toi que Jason aura au moins trouvé en toi quelqu'un à qui se confier … même si cela n'aura rien changé. Dis-toi que l'as aidé quoi que tu puisses en penser. Tu lui as donné ce qu'il était venu chercher … une oreille attentive … et en cela tu auras compté pour lui.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas de ce poids.

- Je sais Cas.

Gabriel recula et posa ses deux mains sur les joues de son ami. Il lui adressa un maigre sourire puis vint déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru insensible, assura t-il.

Castiel s'essuya les joues pour effacer les dernières traces des larmes qu'il avait versées puis il prit une grande inspiration.

- Et moi je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude ! Plaisanta Gabriel.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde et son ami fronça les sourcils.

- C'est trop tôt pour en rire ?

- Définitivement trop tôt, assura Castiel.

Gabriel acquiesça puis passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Ok mais ce n'est pas trop tôt pour se gaver de sucreries et de chocolats. C'est moi qui régale !

Castiel se laissa entraîner dans la direction que Gabriel prenait sans rechigner.

- Et le travail ?

- On s'en fout du travail. Anna peut gérer et toi, tu as bien besoin d'une pause !

Castiel devait admettre que l'idée de retourner au travail ne l'enchantait pas. Il accepta de suivre Gabriel. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Besoin de penser à autre chose l'espace de quelques instants. Même s'il savait d'ors et déjà que Jason ne pourrait pas quitter son esprit de si tôt.

- Eh Cas ? Tout va bien entre nous hein ? Demanda Gabriel, tirant son ami de ses songes.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans hésiter.

- Bien sûr que tout va bien Gabe, assura t-il.

Cela sembla satisfaire son ami et il se remit en route en silence. Castiel savait qu'il avait pardonné à son ami. Il n'était même pas sûr de lui en avoir réellement voulu à un moment ou à un autre. C'était contre lui que sa colère était dirigée et cette fois, le pardon risquerait d'être plus difficile à accepter. Car même si ce qui venait de se passer l'avait soulagé d'un poids, il savait que la culpabilité était toujours là. Elle était en recul pour le moment mais elle ne tarderait pas à revenir tel un boomerang. Et Castiel n'aurait pas toujours Gabriel à ses côtés. Son ami avait raison. Il allait devoir accepter l'inévitable. Il se demandait simplement si cela était possible.


	4. Un nouvel espoir

**Coucou à tous et à toutes !**

**Encore merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire pour les précédents chapitres.**

**J'espère que celui-là vous plaira !**

**Dean et Castiel se rencontreront dans le prochain chapitre que je devrais poster mardi prochain. **

**A tous bonne lecture !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique de ce chapitre :**

**Mad World de Gary Jules**

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel espoir**

Dean regardait la bouteille de vodka avec insistance depuis presque dix minutes quand il se décida à passer le coup de fil. Il avait suffisamment bu pour avoir le courage de le faire mais pas au point d'être totalement incohérent. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait. Ou du moins il n'avait pas envie de se poser la question.

S'il se penchait un peu sur le sujet, il réalisait que depuis qu'il avait eu Castiel au téléphone, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Ou plutôt à sa voix. Car le jeune homme avait une voix grave et intense, une voix qui avait prise Dean aux tripes et l'avait bouleversé. Il avait également entendu les sanglots de cet inconnu, sa compassion et son inquiétude sincère. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Dean se repassait sans cesse leur conversation dans la tête. S'il était parfaitement honnête, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait aussi un peu coupable d'avoir raccroché brutalement. Il savait parfaitement ce que Castiel devait penser. Il le croyait probablement mort. Et si cela n'aurait pas du le concerner – il n'avait pas changé d'avis – il ressentait le besoin de lui parler à nouveau. Pas pour qu'il essaie à nouveau de l'en dissuader. Pas pour l'entendre le plaindre. Mais simplement parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait senti de l'intérêt dans la voix d'un homme qui ne le connaissait pas. Un homme qui ne cherchait pas à coucher avec lui ou qui n'était pas payé pour s'en soucier. Quelqu'un de désintéressé. Et cela faisait toute la différence.

Dean avala une dernière gorgée de vodka avant d'attraper le téléphone et de reposer la bouteille à ses pieds. Chris était avec Steve pour préparer le concert prévu deux jours plus tard. Le concert auquel Dean avait accepté de participer pour faire plaisir à son ami. Son dernier sans aucun doute.

Ses doigts tremblaient quand il composa le numéro de téléphone. Il mit ceci sur le compte de l'alcool et non sur l'appréhension à l'idée de parler à nouveau à Castiel. Il ne savait même pas si on accepterait de le lui passer. C'était probablement idiot. Le jeune homme l'avait peut-être déjà oublié. Certainement d'ailleurs. Il était en train de se comporter comme un imbécile. Et il aurait du raccrocher. Mais quand quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout du téléphone, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Il préférait l'ignorer. Il était devenu très doué à ce jeu-là.

- SOS Amitié, Rachel à l'appareil.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis se lança.

- Bonsoir Rachel … je … j'aurais voulu parler à Castiel.

- Castiel ?

Dean pouvait sentir sa surprise. Il se racla la gorge.

- Oui, Castiel. Il … je lui ai parlé l'autre soir. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Est-ce qu'il est là ?

- Je vais vérifier.

Dean porta son pouce à sa bouche et commença à se ronger l'ongle. C'était un tic qu'il tenait de son père et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Parfois, il le faisait sans même y penser. Chris détestait ça.

- Il est là … je vous le passe, intervint finalement Rachel au bout de quelques secondes.

Dean la remercia et se surprit à sourire. Il n'aurait probablement pas du se réjouir autant à l'idée d'avoir un inconnu au téléphone mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une nouvelle fois, il mit tout ceci sur le compte de l'alcool. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans ses temps et il se força à respirer profondément pour retrouver un minimum de calme. Il hésita une seconde à boire une nouvelle gorgée de vodka. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'être malade. Il ne voulait pas que Chris sache qu'il avait bu.

- Allo, ici Castiel.

Dean sursauta en entendant la voix du jeune homme. Il bouscula la bouteille de vodka du bout de son pied et tenta de la rattraper en lâchant le téléphone. Il jura entre ses dents quand il échoua et que l'alcool commença à se répandre sur le parquet de sa chambre.

- Bordel Chris va me tuer, s'écria t-il en redressant la bouteille.

Il l'observa une seconde puis réalisa que le téléphone était toujours au sol. Il le reprit et le colla contre son oreille.

- Je viens de gâcher le quart d'une bouteille de vodka, expliqua t-il à Castiel sans même prendre le temps de le saluer.

Il secoua la tête en regardant le liquide translucide qui stagnait à quelques centimètres de son pied droit. Il aurait probablement du aller chercher quelque chose pour l'essuyer. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de se lever.

- Chris va me tuer, répéta t-il.

Puis, réalisant l'ironie de ce qu'il venait de dire, il éclata de rire. C'était peut-être ça la solution à son problème. Pousser son meilleur ami à bout et attendre que son mauvais caractère le pousse à le tuer. Dean était presque sûr que ce ne serait pas considéré comme un suicide.

- Jason ?

Dean riait toujours, des larmes roulant à présent sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'alcool sur le sol. Il lâcha une nouvelle fois le téléphone et manqua de basculer en cherchant à le ramasser. A l'autre bout du fil, Castiel n'arrêtait pas de répéter son nom. Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux puis prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Quand il se sentit enfin capable de parler, il colla le téléphone contre son oreille.

- Bonsoir Castiel, murmura t-il.

- Oh mon Dieu Jason … tu … comment vas-tu ?

Dean haussa les épaules et étendit ses jambes devant lui. Il était installé sur le sol de sa chambre, le dos appuyé contre le pied de son lit. A sa gauche, il avait entreposé les quelques bouteilles de bière qu'il avait déjà bu. Il se demanda une seconde s'il en restait dans le frigo.

- Ca va, répondit-il finalement. Même si je suis maintenant à court de vodka.

- Tu as bu ? L'interrogea Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête avant de réaliser que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir.

- On peut dire ça, admit-il.

Il se concentra une seconde sur la respiration de Castiel à l'autre bout du fil puis leva les yeux au plafond et observa les fissures qui s'y étaient accumulées.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir, expliqua t-il en suivant des yeux une araignée qui courait sur son plafond.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Jason … Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagé de t'entendre.

Dean soupira longuement avant de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds.

- Vraiment ? Demanda t-il.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens se soucient réellement de lui. Il y avait Chris et Steve bien sûr mais c'était différent. C'était la première fois qu'un inconnu semblait aussi affecté par une conversation avec lui.

- Oui vraiment, assura Castiel. J'étais inquiet pour toi.

- Tu n'aurais pas du. Je suis toujours en vie …

Dean eut envie d'ajouter que cela ne durerait probablement pas mais il y renonça. Il n'avait pas envie d'être aussi négatif ce soir. Il était de bonne humeur – principalement grâce à l'alcool – et il avait juste envie de parler. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir de quoi mais il avait envie de se laisser porter.

- Tu bois Castiel ? Demanda t-il en regardant à nouveau l'alcool qui commençait à sécher sur le sol.

Il attrapa la bouteille et la vida au dessus de sa bouche ouverte pour en récupérer les dernières gouttes. Il aimait sentir l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. C'était libérateur.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil. L'alcool me monte rapidement à la tête.

- C'est sans doute que tu manques d'entraînement. Je me rappelle encore de ma première cuite. J'avais seize ans … j'ai été malade comme un chien.

- Pourquoi as-tu bu ce soir ?

Dean réfléchit une seconde à la question. Il n'avait pas réellement eu besoin de raison pour se saouler. Cela lui avait simplement semblé approprié. L'alcool aidait à beaucoup de choses. A oublier ses problèmes. A ressentir quelque chose. A se sentir vivant. C'était sans doute ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait prévu de se suicider. Mais parfois, quand le trou béant qui avait envahi son cœur quelques années plus tôt devenait trop dur à supporter, il avalait une bouteille entière de n'importe quel alcool. Et cela semblait combler le vide pour quelques heures.

- Il me faut une raison ? Répondit-il finalement en souriant.

- Les gens qui boivent en ont généralement une.

- Je ne suis pas alcoolique tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Dean ne buvait pas tous les jours. Mais quand il le faisait, il le faisait bien. Il connaissait ses limites. Il n'était que très rarement malade.

- Je suis tout seul ce soir … et j'avais juste envie de fêter cette journée, expliqua Dean en collant la bouteille contre son torse.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu la fêter ?

- Parce qu'elle se termine et que je suis toujours là … ça méritait bien que je boive non ?

Castiel ne dit rien et Dean ricana pendant quelques secondes.

- Une journée de moins … murmura t-il. Une journée de moins.

- Ou une de plus, suggéra Castiel, visiblement optimiste.

Il devait probablement être le genre d'homme à voir le verre à moitié plein et jamais à moitié vide. Dean se demandait ce que cela faisait d'être de ce côté là de la barrière. C'était probablement plus confortable que la place que lui occupait.

- Tu te souviens de tes rêves Castiel ? Demanda Dean, choisissant de changer de sujet.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas immédiatement et le jeune homme redoutait de le lasser. Il y avait surement des personnes qui avaient plus besoin d'un conseiller que lui. Mais il ne voulait pas raccrocher. Il avait envie d'écouter Castiel pendant encore un moment … peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ou qu'ils perdent connaissance. Il n'était pas difficile.

- Parfois oui, répondit finalement Castiel.

- Et ils sont joyeux je suppose.

- Ca m'arrive de faire des cauchemars. Comme tout le monde.

Dean secoua la tête en inspectant les bouteilles de bière à sa gauche à la recherche d'une dernière goutte d'alcool.

- Moi je ne fais que des cauchemars … jamais de rêves … jamais, confia t-il en attrapant une bouteille qu'il n'avait pas finie.

- Parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas, assura Castiel.

- Peut-être.

Dean but une gorgée de bière et grimaça quand il réalisa qu'elle était tiède. Il l'avala difficilement puis observa la bouteille.

- Tu veux me parler de ces cauchemars ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean changea le téléphone d'oreille et se laissa tomber sur le côté. Quand sa tempe fut collée contre le parquet il ferma les yeux et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

- C'est toujours le même … je suis dans cette grande maison et toute ma famille est là mais personne ne me voit. J'ai beau hurlé et m'agiter devant eux, c'est comme si je suis invisible. Comme si je suis mort. Et je les vois parler, rire, manger … je les regarde continuer leur vie sans moi. C'est là que je commence à étouffer. Systématiquement … je n'arrive plus à respirer et j'appelle à l'aide mais il n'y a personne … il n'y a jamais personne.

La première fois que Dean avait fait ce cauchemar, il avait à peine dix ans. Il se souvenait d'avoir longuement pleuré dans les bras de sa mère après s'être réveillé. Il se rappelait lui avoir demandé encore et encore si elle le voyait et s'il était réellement là avec elle. Elle n'avait pas compris le sens de sa question. Le cauchemar était revenu quelques années plus tard quand Dean avait réalisé qu'il était gay. Et son sens lui avait alors paru nettement plus clair. Si sa famille le voyait effectivement tous les jours, aucun d'entre eux ne le voyait réellement. Du moins pas le vrai lui. Celui qui avait la sensation d'étouffer dans sa propre maison. Celui qui se sentait prisonnier d'une vie qu'on avait tracé pour lui.

- J'imagine que ça doit être angoissant, commenta Castiel, visiblement à court d'idées.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et avança sa main vers la vodka qui avait à présent complètement séchée. Le parquet était collant sous ses doigts et cela le fascina pendant quelques minutes.

- Jason ? L'appela Castiel.

- Je suis là Castiel, je suis là, assura Dean en se tournant sur le dos.

Il étendit ses jambes droit devant lui et posa sa main libre sur son ventre.

- Est-ce que tu as pris autre chose que de l'alcool ce soir ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean sourit faiblement.

- Pas ce soir non.

- Comment ça pas ce soir ?

Castiel semblait de nouveau inquiet et Dean s'en voulut d'en être la cause. Mais l'évocation de son cauchemar l'avait ramené à tout ce qui l'avait conduit à choisir de mourir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de nouveau déprimé.

- Je crois que c'est comme ça que je ferais, expliqua t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi au meilleur moyen d'en finir et c'était comme ça qu'il voulait partir. Overdose médicamenteuse. Deux mots qui représentaient tout pour lui.

- De l'alcool et des médicaments … s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. C'est ce que je veux, précisa t-il.

Il entendit la respiration de Castiel s'accélérer à l'autre bout du fil. Il se concentra dessus un instant avant de se racler la gorge. Sa chambre était trop silencieuse et il ne le supportait plus. Il se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers sa chaîne hi-fi. Il batailla quelques secondes avec les différents boutons avant de parvenir à choisir la chanson qu'il avait envie d'écouter.

- Tu la connais celle-là ? Demanda t-il à Castiel qui était trop silencieux à son goût.

- La chanson ?

- La chanson.

Dean approcha le téléphone de son enceinte et le laissa collé contre quelques secondes. Quand il reporta le téléphone à son oreille, il laissa à son interlocuteur le temps de réfléchir.

- C'est Gary Jules non ? Demanda Castiel.

- Mad World, précisa Dean en souriant à nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta un instant la musique. Puis quand vint le refrain, il ne put s'empêcher de chanter à voix basse.

- And I find it kind of funny. I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you. I find it hard to take. When people run in circle it's a very very … mad world.

Il serra le téléphone un peu plus fortement contre son oreille et enchaîna avec le couplet.

- Children waiting for the day they feel good …

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'approche des prochains mots. Il les souffla dans le téléphone.

- Happy birthday, happy birthday.

Il se tut alors et écouta le reste des paroles en silence. Quand la chanson se termina, il la remit une seconde fois.

- On dirait qu'elle a été écrite pour moi, déclara t-il.

- C'est une très belle chanson, assura Castiel d'une voix triste.

Dean acquiesça avant de se diriger vers son lit. Il se laissa tomber dessus et poussa un long soupir.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis notre conversation, avoua t-il.

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi moi aussi, répliqua Castiel.

Et Dean ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir soulagé. Si le jeune homme avait pensé à lui alors cela signifiait qu'il avait compté pour lui et qu'il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. Dean ne redoutait pas la mort, bien au contraire. Mais il était conscient de n'avoir rien accompli de significatif. Que laisserait-il derrière lui ? Combien de personnes se souviendraient de lui quand il serait mort ? Chris et Steve bien sûr … Castiel peut-être. Trois personnes dont un inconnu. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Je me suis demandé si on ne s'était pas déjà rencontré … je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles … juste ton âge. Mais il est possible qu'on se soit croisés quelque part sans le savoir, avança Castiel.

Dean se passa la main sur le front. Il s'était posé la même question une ou deux fois. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à Castiel ailleurs qu'au téléphone. Il aurait forcément reconnu sa voix.

- Si tu fréquentes les clubs gays de Los Angeles, il se peut effectivement qu'on se soit déjà vu, plaisanta t-il.

Il ne voulait plus parler de choses déprimantes. Il voulait que ce coup de fil soit une échappatoire par rapport à ce qu'il vivait tous les jours. Il en avait besoin.

- Je ne sors pas beaucoup, confia Castiel.

Dean soupira.

- Dommage. Je suis sûr qu'on accrocherait tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Et bien, tu es tout à fait mon genre.

Il entendit Castiel rire et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il sourit.

- Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble ! Lui fit remarquer Castiel.

Dean n'en avait effectivement aucune idée mais l'image qu'il avait dans la tête n'était pas déplaisante. Loin de là.

- Avec une voix comme la tienne, tu ne peux qu'être beau mec … et puis tu es plus âgé ce qui est définitivement un plus pour moi.

- Tu aimes les hommes plus âgés ?

- Ce sont eux qui m'aiment. Quand je sors, ce sont ceux qui m'approchent en premier. Ce sont ceux qui me ramènent chez eux.

- Tu fais ça souvent ?

Dean hésita à répondre. Il se fichait que ses conquêtes d'un soir puissent le voir comme un coup facile mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de décevoir Castiel.

- Honnêtement ?

- De préférence.

- Je le fais souvent … trop si j'en crois Chris mais j'aime la sensation que ça me procure. Pas le sexe même si c'est souvent génial … non, ce que j'aime c'est ce que je lis dans leur regard. Le désir … pendant une soirée, ils n'ont d'yeux que pour moi. Et j'adore ça.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que son corps commençait à réagir à la tournure que la discussion avait prise. Il l'ignora et choisit d'interroger Castiel.

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Pas en ce moment, répondit son interlocuteur.

Dean sourit en se redressant sur son lit. Il s'assit en tailleur et changea une nouvelle fois le téléphone d'oreille.

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Demanda t-il alors.

- Bien sur.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de curieux d'ordinaire mais il voulait absolument éviter de parler de lui. Car cela le ramènerait inévitablement à ce qu'il prévoyait de faire et il était inutile d'en parler à nouveau. De surcroît, il avait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur interlocuteur.

- Oui, finit par répondre Castiel.

Dean joua quelques secondes avec un trou dans son jean. La réponse était brève et laissait supposer qu'il y avait plus à dire sur le sujet.

- Quel enthousiasme débordant ! commenta Dean en abandonnant son jean pour se masser la nuque.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire, assura Castiel.

Dean le sentait sur la défensive. Et même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée de le mettre mal à l'aise, il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

- Laisse moi deviner … c'est elle qui est partie, avança t-il en remontant ses genoux contre lui.

Il les encercla de son bras libre puis posa les yeux sur la fenêtre en face de lui. L'appartement se situait au dernier étage d'un vieux bâtiment. Et si tout semblait sur le point de tomber en ruines, la vue était à couper le souffle. De sa chambre, Dean pouvait voir les lumières de la ville et le toit des buildings qui avaient envahis le centre.

- Non c'est moi qui suis parti, expliqua finalement Castiel d'une voix mal assurée.

Dean n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse mais il avait vu Chris se débattre dans les siennes. Et il devinait au ton que son interlocuteur avait pris qu'il avait été celui qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire. Même si c'était lui qui y avait mis un terme.

- Et je suppose que ce n'est pas parce que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, avança t-il.

- Non mais lui oui, répliqua Castiel froidement.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Lui ? C'était un homme ?

Il était surpris de constater que cette information avait éveillé en lui un drôle de sentiment d'espoir. Pas parce qu'il s'intéressait à Castiel. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour ça. Mais parce qu'il se sentait brusquement plus proche du jeune homme.

- Rafael … et oui c'était un homme … je suis gay Jason. Tout comme toi, précisa Castiel.

Dean eut envie de lui demander comment ses parents avaient réagis en l'apprenant. Il avait envie de savoir s'il avait été lui aussi rejeté sans ménagement. S'il avait souffert autant que lui. Mais il ne dit rien. Parler des parents de Castiel le ramènerait inexorablement aux siens et c'était un terrain dangereux.

- Plus j'en apprends sur toi et plus je me dis qu'on pourrait vraiment s'amuser tous les deux, choisit t-il finalement de dire.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu me plairais ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de me décrire ?

- Je suis juste curieux … je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

Dean ne se trouvait rien d'exceptionnel mais il savait qu'il plaisait. Et il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait réussi à séduire Castiel s'ils avaient été face à face. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil. C'était juste un fait.

- Je suis grand et mince. J'ai les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts. Mais je crois que ce que les hommes aiment le plus chez moi, c'est ma bouche … ils disent que j'ai des lèvres de femme.

- J'aime les hommes aux yeux verts.

- Les tiens sont de quelle couleur ?

- Bleus.

Dean ajouta ce détail à l'image qu'il s'était faite de Castiel et sourit. Il aimait ce que son imagination avait créé. Mais il savait également que la réalité était souvent décevante. Il soupira longuement.

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, confia t-il finalement.

- Tu es encore jeune … ça finira par arriver.

- Tu sais bien que non, asséna Dean en fermant les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas que Castiel se fasse des idées. Qu'il imagine que cette conversation, aussi agréable qu'elle puisse être, changerait quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il avait planifié. Il serait mort d'ici peu et cela ne servait à rien de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est une bonne raison de vivre ? Etre amoureux c'est … c'est génial. Je crois que c'est une expérience que tout le monde devrait connaître. Ca donne un sens à tout, un but à notre vie … il n'y a rien de mieux, expliqua Castiel.

- Et quand ça se termine … parce que ça se termine toujours … on est encore plus misérable. Non merci. J'ai déjà mon lot de problèmes.

- Ca ne se termine pas forcément. Quand on rencontre la bonne personne, ça peut durer toute la vie.

- Tu es bien trop romantique si tu veux mon avis et ça te jouera des tours.

Castiel ne dit rien et Dean sut qu'il avait marqué un point. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait déjà connu quelques désillusions.

- Tu ne crois pas que Chris et Steve sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? demanda alors Castiel.

Dean y réfléchit une seconde. Il savait que ses deux amis pourraient faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Il voulait même croire qu'ils seraient encore ensemble dans plusieurs années mais il refusait de penser qu'ils pouvaient être faits « l'un pour l'autre ». Il ne croyait pas à l'âme sœur. On choisissait de vivre avec quelqu'un pour ne pas être seul. C'était plus pratique. L'amour n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Et le destin était une vaste plaisanterie.

- Je crois qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Mais les êtres humains ne sont pas faits pour vivre toute leur vie ensemble. Il y a trop de facteurs qui se mettent en travers du chemin.

- Alors comment expliques-tu que certains passent toute leur vie ensemble ?

- Je suppose qu'ils ont trop peur d'être seuls. C'est égoïste. Mais si les deux s'en contentent alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Dean savait que son opinion n'était pas partagée par beaucoup de monde. Chris lui-même lui avait répété qu'il était trop pessimiste. Et son ami n'était pourtant pas un grand romantique.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses vraiment alors je trouve ça triste, commenta Castiel.

- Flash info vieux : je suis quelqu'un de triste … je n'en serais pas là sans ça, répliqua Dean en dépliant ses jambes.

Il se leva du lit et éteignit sa chaîne hi-fi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dormait pas et il commençait à être fatigué. Mais il n'avait pas envie de raccrocher. La voix de Castiel l'apaisait et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'était pas effrayé à l'idée de fermer les yeux. Il était presque sûr que son cauchemar ne reviendrait pas cette nuit. Il voulait croire qu'il rêverait à cet homme et à ses yeux bleus.

- Je suis sûr que je pourrais te faire changer d'avis, déclara Castiel après quelques minutes de silence.

Dean sourit.

- Il faudrait pour ça que j'en ai envie.

- Peut-être que c'est le cas mais que tu refuses de l'admettre. Parfois, il est plus simple de s'enfermer dans ce qu'on connait que de s'ouvrir à autre chose.

- Et cette autre chose ce serait toi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'autorisa à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'il venait à rencontrer Castiel. Tout le charme de leur « relation » tenait au fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais il était persuadé que le jeune homme serait déçu en le rencontrant. Que pourrait-il faire d'un gamin de dix-sept ans dépressif ? A part ce qui était évident.

- Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me draguer ? demanda t-il en souriant à nouveau.

- Est-ce que j'ai une chance d'y arriver ?

Dean secoua la tête puis coinça son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille pour défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.

- Tu as une chance de me mettre dans ton lit et pour ça, tu n'aurais pas franchement beaucoup d'efforts à faire. Je suis quelqu'un de facile. Mais pour le reste, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai rien à offrir … que ce soit à toi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

- J'en doute. Tu refuses de le voir mais je suis sûr que tu es un garçon intelligent et intéressant. Tu es drôle. Tu pourrais rendre un homme heureux.

- Oh mais j'en ai rendu des dizaines très heureux crois-moi.

- Je ne parle pas de sexe.

Dean défit les boutons de son jean et le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes. Il le retira difficilement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire Castiel mais ça ne marchera pas. Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre que j'ai une raison de vivre. Je sais ce qu'il en est. Je n'attends plus rien de la vie. Alors inutile de perdre ton temps.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

C'était la question à laquelle Dean refusait de penser. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais du composer ce numéro de téléphone. Mais ca avait été plus fort que lui. Et il refusait de savoir pourquoi.

- Parce que j'aime ta voix … et parce que je n'ai rien d'autre de mieux à faire ce soir.

Il contourna son lit en évitant soigneusement les bouteilles qui jonchaient son sol puis tira la couette et s'assit sur le matelas.

- Je devrais probablement aller me coucher maintenant. Je t'ai assez fait perdre ton temps, jeta t-il en retirant ses chaussettes.

- Non, ne raccroche pas Jason, le supplia Castiel.

- Il y a certainement des personnes qui ont plus besoin de toi que moi … des personnes que tu pourrais aider.

- Oui mais c'est à toi que je veux parler.

- Même si ça ne sert à rien ?

Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite et Dean hésita à raccrocher. Il n'avait plus rien à dire et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Toutefois, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il resta au téléphone.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit inutile … je pense même le contraire. Et je me fiche de ce que toi tu crois. Je ne veux pas que tu raccroches. Je veux continuer à te parler … je veux continuer à t'entendre. Parce que tant que tu es là, je sais que tu es vivant, expliqua Castiel.

Dean sourit faiblement puis décolla le téléphone de son oreille pour enclencher le haut parleur. Il le posa ensuite sur son oreiller et retira son tee-shirt. Quand il ne fut plus qu'en boxer, il se glissa sous sa couette et s'allongea sur le côté.

- Ok, je ne raccroche pas, assura t-il en observant son téléphone.

Il passa un bras sous son oreiller et ramena sa main libre contre son torse, quelque part au dessus de son cœur. Il pouvait sentir ses battements … réguliers et apaisants. Le jeune homme garda les yeux rivés sur le téléphone. Dans la lumière tamisée de sa lampe de bureau, il aurait presque pu croire que Castiel était avec lui.

- Mais je tiens à te préciser que je suis couché dans mon lit et que je ne vais sans doute pas tarder à m'endormir, expliqua Dean en étouffant un bâillement.

- Pas grave, je vais rester au téléphone jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, assura Castiel.

- Et tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerais en hurlant parce que j'aurais fait le même cauchemar que d'habitude ? Demanda Dean.

C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait régulièrement. Généralement, Chris accourrait immédiatement. Parfois même, il se couchait à côté du jeune homme et passait le reste de la nuit dans son lit.

- Donne moi ton adresse et je verrais ce que je peux faire, souffla Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

- Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas … je n'ai pas dissimulé mon numéro pour rien.

Castiel ne trouva rien à redire et Dean ferma les yeux une seconde. Il pouvait sentir la fatigue qui engourdissait peu à peu chacun de ses membres. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à y succomber.

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Demanda le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer le téléphone.

- J'en sais trop rien … de n'importe quoi … de la météo … je veux juste entendre ta voix … tiens dis moi ce que tu aimes faire de tes journées. Tu as bien un hobby non ?

Dean remonta ses genoux contre son corps puis tira la couette jusqu'à ce qu'elle le recouvre entièrement. Il ferma les yeux et se força à imaginer qu'il n'avait pas un téléphone en face de lui mais un être humain … Castiel. Il aurait voulu que le jeune homme soit là. Ca n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était au delà de ça. Il avait besoin d'une présence amicale en l'absence de Chris. Il se sentait trop seul.

- J'aime chanter, confia t-il à son interlocuteur. Je chante parfois avec Chris et Steve … quand ils ont un concert en ville.

- Je ne suis pas surpris … tu chantes bien.

- C'est ce que Chris dit toujours mais je sais qu'il ment, plaisanta Dean.

Il étouffa un nouveau bâillement. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir tout de suite. Cette conversation avec Castiel était le premier moment relativement agréable qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs jours. Et il voulait qu'il dure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme musique ? Demanda Castiel.

- Un peu tout mais plus particulièrement les groupes de rock des années 70 et 80 … ACDC, Led Zeppelin … Metallica. Et toi ?

- J'ai une tendresse particulière pour Eric Clapton.

Dean sourit. Castiel avait bon goût. Ils auraient pu être amis si les choses avaient été différentes. Peut-être plus si Dean avait été quelqu'un d'autre … quelqu'un qui avait un avenir.

- Jason ? L'appela son interlocuteur, le tirant de ses songes.

Dean se sentit coupable en entendant le prénom qu'il avait donné au jeune homme. Mais c'était un moyen de mettre de la distance avec ce qu'il confiait. Un peu comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais qui n'était pas lui.

- Tu sais que je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Jason ? Demanda t-il.

- Je m'en doute oui mais je sais aussi que tu ne me donneras pas ton vrai prénom.

- Exactement … mais j'avais juste besoin de le préciser. Après tout, toi non plus tu ne m'as pas donné le tien.

- Castiel est mon vrai prénom.

Dean écarquilla les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Mes parents avaient de goûts un peu étranges.

Dean sourit. Il imaginait qu'il n'avait pas du être facile d'éviter les moqueries à l'école avec un tel prénom. Parfois, les parents pouvaient être cruels sans le savoir … et en le sachant aussi. Dean pouvait en témoigner.

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir ses yeux se fermer tous seuls et la respiration régulière de Castiel le berçait. Il doutait de pouvoir rester éveillé encore longtemps. Et il réalisa alors qu'au moment où il se réveillerait, son interlocuteur aurait raccroché. Ils ne se parleraient plus jamais. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Et une question lui vint à l'esprit. Une question qu'il se posait souvent et sur laquelle il voulait avoir l'avis de Castiel.

- Quand je serais mort … commença t-il.

- Ne parle pas comme ça Jason, l'interrompit Castiel d'une voix forte.

Dean approcha sa main du téléphone et le toucha du bout du doigt.

- J'ai besoin de dire ces choses et tu es le seul à qui je peux parler, argumenta t-il.

- Jason …

Il pouvait sentir l'hésitation de son interlocuteur dans la façon qu'il avait eu de dire son prénom.

- S'il te plait …

- Je t'écoute, accepta finalement Castiel.

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

- Est-ce que tu crois que j'irais au paradis quand je serais mort ?

Il se doutait bien que sa question n'était pas simple. Et même s'il savait que la réponse ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce point. Il avait été élevé dans une famille extrêmement religieuse et c'était un sujet qu'il avait très souvent abordé avec ses parents. Ou à l'église.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je crois au paradis ou à la vie après la mort mais si elle existe alors je pense que oui … tu as ta place au paradis, répondit finalement Castiel.

- Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que le suicide était un péché … mais pour eux l'homosexualité en est un aussi.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que ce sont les gens qui se montrent intolérants qui devraient s'inquiéter.

Dean aimait cette idée. Il sourit malgré lui alors que sa main se refermait complètement autour de son téléphone. Il le serra comme il l'aurait fait avec la main de Castiel s'il avait été là.

- Merci Castiel … je suis vraiment content de t'avoir connu, murmura t-il en fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- Ne dis pas ça Jason … ça sonne comme un adieu.

- Parce que ça en est un … soyons réalistes. On peut discuter tant qu'on veut de ce à quoi notre rencontre pourrait ressembler, on sait tous les deux qu'on ne se verra jamais. Qu'on ne se parlera plus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te rappeler.

- Tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois, rappela Castiel d'une voix qui tremblait.

- Oui mais cette fois, je suis sûr de moi.

Il fut surpris de ne pas sentir de larmes dans ses yeux en évoquant ce fait. Il aurait pensé que les adieux seraient plus compliqués. Mais c'était le contraire. Il se sentait serein. Calme. Sûr de lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était presque heureux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en dire autant de Castiel. Mais il devinait son chagrin dans la façon dont sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il caressa l'écran de son téléphone du pouce.

- Ne sois pas triste … tout va bien … je vais bien, murmura t-il.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser … je ne peux pas, souffla Castiel.

- Alors continue à me parler … tiens moi compagnie jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Raconte moi une histoire.

Il entendit Castiel rire tristement à l'autre bout du fil. Dean rouvrit les yeux et continua de caresser l'écran de son téléphone comme il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire avec la joue du jeune homme.

- On n'a pas passé l'âge de se raconter des histoires ? Demanda Castiel.

- Peut-être mais on s'en fiche … ce sera notre petit secret.

Dean se souvenait que sa mère lui racontait des histoires quand il était petit. C'était leur moment à eux.

- Ok … je vais te raconter l'histoire de ce garçon qui avait tout pour être heureux mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incomplet. Pour remédier à ce problème, il décida de venir en aide à ceux qui avaient moins de chance que lui. Il rencontra alors un autre garçon … un garçon vraiment triste et qu'il voulait désespérément aider.

- Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, intervint Dean en souriant.

- Sans doute que tu l'as déjà entendu, enchaîna Castiel. Quoi qu'il en soit, laisse-moi finir.

- Tu es drôlement directif dis-donc ! Répliqua Dean.

Il entendit Castiel rire à l'autre bout du fil et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, plaisanta Castiel.

Dean se frotta les yeux alors que la fatigue semblait sur le point de s'emparer totalement de lui.

- Eh Castiel … au cas où je m'endormirais avant que tu aies fini … bonne nuit.

- Chut Jason … ferme les yeux et contente toi d'écouter.

Dean fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il entendit Castiel lui parler de ce garçon triste qui avait en quelques minutes bouleversé la vie de celui qui voulait l'aider. Il songea alors que le sommeil s'emparait de lui qu'il doutait d'avoir réellement chamboulé l'existence du jeune homme mais qu'il aimait cette idée. Il aimait la possibilité d'avoir compté dans la vie de quelqu'un … surtout de quelqu'un comme Castiel. Et quand il succomba finalement au sommeil, il crut entendre Castiel lui parler une dernière fois … il crut entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « bonne nuit Jason » mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il laissa les ténèbres le submerger et sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour l'homme à l'autre bout du fil … l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il se sentait bizarrement proche. Il se surprit à se dire qu'il aurait vraiment aimé le rencontrer et le remercier en face à face. Il se surprit à regretter de ne pas en avoir eu l'occasion. Et pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, il sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à du doute germer dans un coin de son esprit. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'analyser ce changement, il sombra dans le sommeil.


	5. La rencontre

**Coucou à tous !**

**Une nouvelle fois merci pour tous les commentaires (je sais je me répète). Ils me donnent la motivation d'écrire plus rapidement ! Cette histoire m'obsède (je devrais sous doute me faire soigner ...).**

**Voici donc le chapitre 5. Il est particulièrement long mais je refusais de le couper en deux ! Le chapitre 6 sera en ligne vendredi (voire jeudi si tout va bien). Il sera plus léger que les précédents et amorcera la relation entre Castiel et Dean. Je tiens ici à préciser qu'elle se construira lentement et que Dean aura de nombreux moments difficiles avant d'aller définitivement mieux.**

**Bien, je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture.**

**A très vite.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique de ce chapitre :**

**The Kill de 30 seconds to Mars (la version acoustique trouvable sur ce lien : watch?v=kHfOi_RUqCE. Je me suis inspirée de la façon de chanter de Jared Leto pour décrire celle de Dean)**

**Tears in Heaven de Eric Clapton**

**Chapitre 5 : La rencontre**

Castiel n'était plus vraiment sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter de suivre Gabriel dans un bar. Bien sûr, il était content à l'idée d'y retrouver un autre de leurs amis. Castiel avait rencontré Balthazar trois ans plus tôt dans une soirée organisée par un garçon avec lequel il était sorti. Ils avaient passé des heures à discuter de tout et de rien et s'étaient échangés leurs numéros de téléphone. Ils avaient partagés quelques dîners et un ou deux baisers. Mais ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. Il n'y avait pas d'étincelle entre eux … pas d'attirance physique. Et ils étaient devenus amis. Depuis, ils se voyaient régulièrement. Balthazar était celui qui l'avait poussé à faire du bénévolat. Lui était engagé depuis quelques années maintenant. Il revenait tout juste d'un voyage de trois mois en Afrique où il avait aidé à construire une école. Castiel était impatient de le questionner sur le sujet.

Oui, le jeune homme était heureux de revoir son ami. Mais il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du le faire en l'absence de Gabriel.

Depuis leur discussion au sujet de Jason, Castiel avait des difficultés à supporter son ami. Il prenait sur lui, conscient qu'il était seul responsable de ce qui arrivait. Mais l'attitude de Gabriel lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Le jeune homme semblait s'être lancé le défi de rendre son ami heureux même si cela impliquait de s'émerveiller de tout et n'importe quoi. Même s'il était obligé de surjouer chaque sentiment heureux. Et même si cela l'obligeait à passer presque tout son temps avec Castiel.

Ce dernier était fatigué mais il était également touché. Il devait bien l'admettre. Et c'était sans aucun doute ce qui l'avait conduit dans un bar du centre ville, un bar bondé qui donnait sa chance aux groupes locaux. Un bar qui n'était pas le genre de ceux que Castiel fréquentait d'ordinaire. Mais ça aussi, il l'avait gardé pour lui.

De surcroît, il devait admettre qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jason deux soirs plus tôt lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Il avait la sensation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose qui lui avait redonné espoir. Le jeune homme avait tenu les mêmes propos que la première fois et il n'avait pas semblé propice à changer d'idée. Mais il s'était ouvert. Il s'était confié. Et Castiel l'avait gardé au téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il soit endormi. Il avait écouté sa respiration pendant de longues minutes sans raccrocher. Il avait pris le temps d'assimiler ce simple fait. Jason était en vie et il y avait toujours de l'espoir.  
Castiel avait également pensé longuement à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit sur la possibilité d'une rencontre. Sur la possibilité qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre eux. Il devait admettre que l'idée le séduisait. Malgré la différence d'âge et la situation compliquée de Jason, il aurait aimé pouvoir devenir ami avec lui. Le voir en chair et en os et vérifier si oui ou non il collait à l'image que Castiel s'était faite de lui.

- Eh Cas, t'es toujours avec nous ? Demanda Gabriel, tirant son ami de ses songes.

Ce dernier leva les yeux de son verre de bière et hocha la tête.

- Oui, désolé. Vous disiez ?

Balthazar fronça les sourcils en prenant une poignée de cacahouètes dans le bol au centre de la table.

- Tu as la tête ailleurs mon ami … tu veux en parler ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à Gabriel pour s'assurer que son ami ne vendrait pas la mèche puis il secoua la tête.

- Non, ça va. Continue.

Balthazar reprit son récit de son voyage en Afrique et Castiel décrocha une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Jason occupait toutes ses pensées ces derniers jours. Il était même présent dans ses rêves. Cela tournait à l'obsession et il n'avait pas besoin que ses amis le lui disent pour le savoir. Il espérait que cette soirée lui permettrait de se changer quelque peu les idées mais il avait quelques doutes.

Castiel avait rarement ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Au début de sa relation avec Rafael, il pensait très souvent à lui. Mais ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Jamais avant il n'avait vécu la même chose avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Dans ses rêves, Castiel ne voyait pas son visage. Mais il voyait ses yeux verts. Et ce qu'il lisait dedans le bouleversait à chaque fois.

Castiel voulait croire que les choses avaient changé. Il voulait se raccrocher à cet espoir fou qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber les barrières du jeune homme. Qu'il lui avait donné une raison de vivre. Même si c'était quelque peu prétentieux.

- Cassie, si on t'ennuie, tu peux nous le dire, intervint Balthazar.

Castiel se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas être capable de se montrer plus attentif. Il ne voulait pas vexer son ami.

- Désolé, je … j'ai la tête ailleurs, s'excusa t-il.

- C'est évident, insista Balthazar.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la scène aménagée au fond du bar. Deux jeunes hommes étaient en train d'installer des instruments de musique. Un groupe devait être programmé pour la soirée. Il soupira puis reporta son attention sur ses deux amis.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Cassie ? Demanda Balthazar quand il fut sûr que Castiel était attentif.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- C'est ce garçon qui …

- Il y a toujours un garçon, le coupa Balthazar en souriant.

Castiel fut frustré de constater que son ami prenait tout cela à la légère. Ce qui était injuste bien sûr. Balthazar n'avait aucune raison d'imaginer que le problème était aussi sérieux. Et il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer à nouveau. Il savait d'ors et déjà que la réaction de son ami risquait de l'énerver. Et il ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée. Il haussa les épaules.

- Alors Cassie, parle-moi de ce garçon, demanda Balthazar en se penchant vers son ami.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, assura le jeune homme.

- Si tu refuses d'en parler c'est que tu en pinces vraiment pour lui.

Castiel dévisagea son ami une seconde et soupira quand il le vit sourire. Il savait que Balthazar était bien intentionné et qu'il saurait écouter si le jeune homme voulait lui parler de Jason. Mais il savait qu'il chercherait probablement à le raisonner et Castiel ne voulait pas se montrer raisonnable. Il voulait continuer de croire qu'il avait une chance d'aider Jason. Qu'il avait réussi à le faire douter. Surtout, il voulait profiter de cet espoir qui s'était insinué en lui après sa dernière conversation avec Jason.

- Laisse le un peu tranquille vieux, intervint alors Gabriel, mettant un terme à la discussion.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant à son ami. Il lui était reconnaissant d'être venu à son secours.

- Parle nous plutôt de ton voyage … tiens, dis nous si tu as rencontré quelqu'un là-bas ? Demanda Gabriel pour relancer le sujet.

Balthazar but une gorgée de sa bière.

- Je n'étais pas là-bas pour faire des rencontres Gabe, rappela t-il.

- Quelle idée aussi d'aller dans un pays où il fait 40 degrés à l'ombre pour y construire une école ? Tu ne pouvais pas le faire ici ?

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à te répondre. Tu n'y comprends rien.

Castiel écouta ses amis se disputer gentiment puis regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Le bar était bondé. La clientèle était principalement étudiante et le jeune homme se sentit brutalement trop vieux pour ce genre d'ambiance. Il regarda tour à tour les couples qui s'embrassaient puis les groupes d'amis qui discutaient bruyamment. Sans s'en rendre compte, il étudia leurs visages, la couleur de leurs yeux. Jason lui avait dit qu'il sortait beaucoup. Peut-être lui arrivait-il de venir ici avec ses deux amis ? Castiel pouvait facilement l'imaginer. Il tourna la tête vers la scène où une guitare, une basse et une batterie avaient été installées. Jason aimait chanter. Il le lui avait dit. Cet endroit était définitivement idéal pour lui.

- Cas, tout va bien ? Demanda Gabriel, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que Balthazar n'était plus là. L'avait-il vexé ? Comment pouvait-il réellement ne pas l'avoir entendu quitter la table ?

- Ca va c'est juste … où est Balthazar ?

- Aux toilettes … on a quelques minutes. Tu veux me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

- Jason a rappelé.

Gabriel hocha la tête sans rien dire et Castiel choisit de lui faire un résumé de leur conversation.

- Il avait bu mais on a discuté un long moment … en fait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. J'ai eu la sensation que … que quelque chose se passait entre nous.

- Oh non, pas ça, Cas, souffla Gabriel en secouant la tête.

Castiel ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Quoi pas ça ? Demanda t-il.

- Tu es en train de tomber amoureux ! Asséna Gabriel en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Protesta t-il.

Mais l'idée résonnait étrangement en lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était impossible. Non. Il était concerné … il était inquiet. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

- Peut-être pas encore mais c'est en bonne voie. Je connais ce regard … tu as des sentiments pour ce garçon et c'est … c'est dangereux. Parce qu'en plus d'être suicidaire, il est aussi nettement plus jeune que toi. Dois-je te rappeler que vous avez onze ans d'écart ?

- Non, merci, je m'en souviens très bien. Et je ne sais pas quelle idée idiote tu t'es mise en tête mais je ne suis pas amoureux ! Jeta Castiel, furieux.

- De qui n'es-tu pas amoureux ? Demanda alors Balthazar qui avait rejoint la table sans qu'aucun des deux amis ne s'en aperçoivent.

Castiel et Gabriel se tournèrent vers lui et il leur adressa un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Je tombe mal ?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur son verre de bière alors que Balthazar se rasseyait à la table.

- Tu tombes toujours mal mon ami mais on a appris à composer avec, plaisanta Gabriel en jetant une cacahouète sur le jeune homme.

Balthazar soupira mais ne releva pas la remarque. Castiel sentit ses yeux se poser sur lui et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et un peu plus fort.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler Cassie n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel acquiesça sans relever les yeux de son verre. Il redoutait les questions que son ami ne manquerait pas de lui poser.

- Parce que si tu comptes sur cet imbécile pour te donner les bons conseils, permets-moi de te dire que tu fais erreur ! Il n'y connait rien en amour … il n'aime que lui !

- Eh c'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile ?! Demanda Gabriel.

- Bien sur que c'est toi … qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Castiel sourit en entendant ses amis se chamailler à nouveau. Il releva le nez de son verre de bière et leur sourit. Il savait que Gabriel cherchait à changer de sujet pour le protéger et il savait également que Balthazar insistait parce qu'il tenait réellement à lui. Il avait de la chance de les avoir. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux deux.

- Bonsoir à tous !

Castiel se tourna vers la scène où un jeune homme se tenait, un micro dans la main. Il cherchait visiblement à attirer l'attention des clients qui discutaient partout dans le bar. Il fallait être sacrément motivé pour tenter de se produire dans un tel endroit. Les gens n'étaient que rarement attentifs.

- Eh tout le monde … on se tait et on écoute ! S'écria ensuite le jeune homme avant de taper du bout du doigt sur le micro pour attirer l'attention des - gens qui l'ignoraient.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et il sourit. Castiel sentait qu'il était particulièrement à l'aise sur scène. Sans doute n'était-ce pas sa première fois.

- Je vois quelques visages familiers ce soir … désolé pour vous les gars c'est encore moi. Pour les autres, bienvenus. Le patron de ce bar a une nouvelle fois accepté de nous laisser jouer alors si vous avez le moindre reproche, vous savez à qui vous adresser. Toutefois avant de crier au scandale ou de vous inquiéter pour vos tympans, je voudrais vous préciser que nous avons prévu quelque chose de neuf ce soir. Mon meilleur ami a accepté de chanter avec nous et il sera sur scène dans quelques minutes. Il est timide alors essayez de vous conduire comme des gens civilisés pour une fois. Merci d'avance et à tout de suite.

Castiel observa le jeune homme prendre place derrière la guitare sur la scène. Il n'était pas très grand mais plutôt musclé. Ses cheveux étaient longs et retombaient sur ses épaules. Il portait une de ses chemises à carreaux que Castiel détestait et un jean plusieurs fois rapiécé. Il avait tout à fait le look d'un musicien, du moins tel que le jeune homme l'imaginait. Il était objectivement séduisant quoi qu'un peu trop « brut de décoffrage » pour Castiel.

- Tu connais le nom du groupe ? Demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers Gabriel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en portant son verre de bière à sa bouche.

- Kane je crois … c'est un groupe de country.

- Sans déconner Gabe, de la country ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? Un thé dansant ? Demanda Balthazar en dévisageant son ami.

- Eh ne te moque pas de la country vieux … ça fait partie de notre patrimoine !

- Du tien peut-être mais je te rappelle que je suis anglais ! Et chez nous, la country c'est juste … inécoutable.

Gabriel secoua la tête, visiblement outré par les propos de son ami. Castiel lui tapota amicalement sur l'épaule.

- Tu dois admettre qu'il y a plus … moderne comme musique non ? Avança t-il.

- La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui trouvez le bar ! Répliqua Gabriel, en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Et ce sera tellement difficile de faire mieux, plaisanta Balthazar en souriant.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la scène. Il n'avait rien contre la musique country. Mais il n'en avait jamais réellement écouté. Il posa ses yeux sur le guitariste du groupe qui était à présent en grande conversation avec un autre homme. Ce dernier avait une main posée sur son épaule et lui parlait dans l'oreille. Castiel les observa une seconde, devinant non sans mal qu'ils devaient être plutôt proches. Le guitariste finit par hocher la tête avant de sourire à son camarade. Ce dernier se redressa et effleura du bout des doigts la joue du guitariste. Castiel sourit. Ils étaient visiblement un peu plus que de bons amis s'il en croyait ce qu'il voyait.

- Je suis presque sûr que ces deux là couchent ensemble, fit-il remarquer en se tournant vers ses amis.

Balthazar se tourna vers la scène qu'il avait ignoré jusque là et regarda les deux jeunes hommes pendant de longues secondes.

- Voilà qui rend les choses nettement plus intéressantes ! Commenta t-il.

- Tu es un obsédé ! Jeta Gabriel en secouant la tête.

- Oh je t'en prie … c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, répliqua Balthazar sans quitter la scène des yeux.

Castiel suivit son regard alors que Gabriel marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des insultes. Un troisième homme était arrivé sur scène et prenait place derrière la batterie. Le guitariste lui fit un signe avec ses doigts avant de reprendre le micro et de se tourner à nouveau vers les clients du bar.

- Ok tout le monde, j'aimerais que vous encouragiez mon ami qui hésite encore à monter sur scène ! Montrez-lui quel public génial vous pouvez être … même si nous savons que cela risque d'être un rôle de composition pour vous !

Quelques clients du bar rirent à la blague alors que les autres se contentaient de sourire. Castiel chercha du regard le fond de la scène, curieux de voir ce fameux garçon dont le guitariste ne cessait de parler.

- Donnez-lui un peu d'amour … merci, ajouta ce dernier en tapant dans ses mains.

Peu à peu, tous les clients commencèrent à applaudir. Castiel les imita.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que ce type demande et s'il est au moins aussi séduisant que ses deux amis, je veux bien me porter volontaire pour lui donner de l'amour, commenta Balthazar.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Gabriel, quant à lui, lui jeta sa serviette à la figure.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait mérité ça ! plaisanta t-il.

Balthazar haussa les épaules puis attrapa la serviette et la reposa sur la table. Castiel lui sourit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la scène. Le guitariste était tourné vers le bassiste alors que le batteur donnait le rythme aux clients en frappant ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre. Les gens autour d'eux continuaient de frapper dans leurs mains. Castiel aperçut alors une silhouette au fond de la scène. De toute évidence, le brouhaha général avait réussi à le convaincre. Il avança lentement jusqu'au bassiste puis se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. L'éclairage empêchait Castiel de le voir clairement mais il pouvait deviner qu'il était relativement grand et élancé. Le guitariste était également tourné vers lui et lui souriait. Puis il fit signe aux clients de se taire.

- Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, lança t-il.

Castiel observa le quatrième membre du groupe s'avancer jusque sur le devant de la scène. Il semblait incroyablement nerveux. Il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et jetait des coups d'œil rapides autour de lui. Castiel n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir tourner les talons et prendre la fuite. Le guitariste semblait de son avis puisqu'il vint à sa hauteur et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ok, je me porte définitivement volontaire ! répéta Balthazar derrière Castiel.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir distinctement le visage du jeune homme mais il aimait ce qu'il en voyait. Il regarda le guitariste lui parler pendant quelques secondes avant d'installer un tabouret derrière lui et un micro devant. Le jeune homme s'assit rapidement avant de se racler la gorge.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, lança t-il.

Il était difficile de l'entendre avec tout le bruit que faisaient les clients autour d'eux mais Castiel sentit le stress dans sa voix. Il pouvait le comprendre. Lui n'aurait jamais été capable de se produire devant autant de monde. Même s'il avait su chanter.

- Euh … vous connaissez sans doute cette chanson et … enfin, elle … j'espère qu'elle vous touchera autant qu'elle m'a touché moi, expliqua le jeune homme nerveux sur la scène.

Son ami guitariste avait repris sa place et commença à jouer. Castiel ne reconnaissait pas l'air mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Il n'était pas vraiment à la page en ce qui concernait la musique. De plus, il se fichait pas mal de ce que le groupe avait choisi de jouer. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le chanteur. Ses mains s'étaient refermées sur le pied du micro devant lui. Castiel aurait aimé voir son visage. Il était presque sûr qu'il devait être rouge écarlate. Le silence s'était fait dans le bar et tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui. A sa droite, le guitariste jouait toujours, le visage penché sur son instrument. Le chanteur se tourna vers lui une dernière fois avant de se lancer.

- What if I wanted to break. Laugh it all off in your face. What would you do ?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant sa voix. Elle était grave et profonde. Enivrante. Et même s'il ne chantait pas réellement fort, tout le monde semblait captivé.

- What if I fell to the floor. Couldn't take this anymore. What would you do ?

Le bassiste se mit à jouer à son tour. La musique avait quelque chose de triste et de nostalgique. Castiel la trouvait magnifique.

- Come break me down. Bury me bury me. I am finished with you.

Les paroles semblaient particulièrement toucher le chanteur. Sa voix trembla sensiblement sur les derniers mots et pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il parviendrait à la terminer. Mais quand il recommença à chanter, le jeune homme oublia ses doutes.

- What if I wanted to fight back for the rest of my life ? What would you do ? You say you wanted more. What are you waiting for ? I'm not running from you.

Il était clairement question d'une rupture. Les paroles semblaient adressées à une personne qui avait fait souffrir le chanteur, une personne qui l'avait abandonné. Castiel sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'une drôle de sensation naissait au creux de son estomac. Il se concentra sur le chanteur qui avait la tête baissée, le regard perdu quelque part au niveau du sol. Il tenait toujours le micro fermement serré dans ses mains mais il semblait plus sûr de lui. Sa voix ne tremblait plus et il chantait plus fort.

- Come break me down. Bury me bury me. I am finished with you. Look in my eyes. You're killing me killing me. All I wanted was you.

Il avait presque crié ces dernières paroles et sur les mots « look in my eyes », il avait relevé la tête et regardait droit devant lui. Sans doute imaginait-il la personne qui l'avait fait souffrir face à lui. Il semblait ne plus avoir conscience des gens autour de lui. C'était presque comme s'il réglait ses comptes. Et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par l'émotion qu'il sentait sous-jacente.

- I try to be someone else but nothing seem to change. I know now. This is who I really am inside, chanta le jeune homme en lâchant le micro pour se taper sur la poitrine, quelque part au niveau du cœur.

Castiel devinait facilement la douleur que le chanteur cherchait à camoufler en criant ces mots. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans la façon qu'il avait d'hausser le ton, sa voix se brisant sur certains mots. Il chantait particulièrement bien. Castiel était subjugué.

- I finally find myself. Fighting for a chance. I know now. This is who I really am.

Le chanteur fit durer le dernier mot et Castiel sentit son estomac se nouer. Le jeune homme baissa ensuite la tête, regardant de nouveau à ses pieds alors que ses amis musiciens continuaient de jouer. Castiel pouvait voir ses épaules s'affaisser comme si un poids reposait brusquement sur ses elles. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de Castiel. Et quand il reprit le micro en main, le jeune homme sentit tous ses muscles se tendre. Il avait la sensation d'assister à quelque chose d'extrêmement intime. C'était presque comme se retrouver en plein milieu d'une dispute de couple. Cela mettait le jeune homme extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de détourner les yeux mais restait captivé. Et cette drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

- Come break me down. Bury me. Bury me. I am finished with you, murmura le chanteur sur scène.

Sa voix grave semblait remplir entièrement le bar, forçant quiconque à le regarder. Et quand le guitariste accéléra le rythme et que le jeune homme releva la tête une seconde fois, Castiel en eut le souffle coupé.

- Look in my eyes. You're killing me. Killing me. All I wanted was you. Come break me down … break me down … break me down.

Il avait une nouvelle fois hurlé le dernier mot et il y eut un murmure d'appréciation parmi la foule. Castiel serra les poings alors que le chanteur jetait un coup d'œil au guitariste.

- What if I wanted to break … what if I … bury me bury me, souffla le jeune homme avant de lâcher le micro.

Le guitariste ajouta quelques notes avant de s'arrêter à son tour. Pendant une seconde, la salle resta silencieuse. Puis, un à un, les clients se mirent à applaudir. Castiel en fit de même, sous le choc de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se leva de son tabouret pour regarder par-dessus les têtes de ceux qui s'étaient mis debout devant lui. Il vit que le chanteur regardait toujours son ami guitariste. C'était presque comme s'ils discutaient simplement en se regardant dans les yeux.

- Et bien dis-moi … sacrée performance, commenta Gabriel qui applaudissait aussi.

Castiel hocha la tête sans quitter la scène des yeux. Il observa le chanteur se tourner vers le public et le saluer rapidement de la main. Les applaudissements ne cessèrent que lorsque le guitariste se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

- Ca vous dirait une deuxième chanson ? demanda t-il.

Les clients se remirent à applaudir, certains criant « oui » à tue-tête. Le chanteur se redressa quelque peu sur son siège et les lumières autour de lui se tamisèrent sensiblement. Castiel pouvait presque voir son visage à présent. Il devinait le contour de sa mâchoire – carrée mais encore marquée par quelques rondeurs enfantines – le dessin de son nez droit, la couleur claire de ses cheveux coiffés à la mode. Il pouvait voir le tee-shirt qu'il portait aux couleurs d'un groupe de rock des années 80 et le bleu délavé de son jean troué au genou. Ce garçon – parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore tout à fait d'un homme – lui était familier. Castiel fronça les sourcils en observant la façon qu'il avait de rajuster le micro devant lui. Et brusquement, ce fut comme si tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu. Et même si jusqu'à présent, elle avait été déformée par le téléphone, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il ne comprenait même pas comme il avait pu l'ignorer jusque là. La drôle de sensation qu'il ressentait depuis que le jeune homme avait rejoint la scène n'était pas uniquement du aux paroles de la chanson ou à son côté mélancolique et poignant. C'était comme si son cœur avait compris ce que son esprit refusait de voir. Castiel connaissait ce jeune homme. Il déglutit avec peine alors que ses yeux détaillaient une nouvelle fois le visage qu'il voyait presque clairement. Son cœur s'emballa. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Si seulement il pouvait voir ses yeux …

- OK, celle-ci est personnelle également … et j'aimerais juste la dédier à un ami qui m'a pas mal aidé récemment, expliqua le chanteur.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il cherchait à voir les yeux du jeune homme. Il pria silencieusement pour qu'ils soient verts. Car il était sûr que ce garçon qui chantait devant lui, ce garçon qui venait d'ouvrir son cœur sur scène et qui semblait avoir une sensibilité à fleur de peau était également celui qui peuplait ses rêves depuis deux nuits. Jason. Castiel eut envie d'hurler son prénom pour se faire remarquer mais quand les premières notes de musique résonnèrent dans le bar, il se rassit et se contenta d'observer.

- Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven ? Would you be the same if I saw in Heaven ?

Eric Clapton. Castiel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. « Tears in Heaven » d'Eric Clapton. La chanson qu'il avait écrite pour son fils qui venait tout juste de se suicider. C'était à lui que Jason venait de dédier sa chanson. Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il serra les poings alors que Jason enchaînait.

- I must be strong and carry on cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.

C'était une chanson à la fois triste et pleine d'espoir. Une chanson que Jason chantait probablement pour sa mère. Castiel avait envie de courir sur scène et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait envie de l'arracher aux regards de ces gens qui ne savaient rien de lui et qui ne le comprenaient pas. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il savait. Mais il ne fit rien.

- Could you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven ? Could you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven ? I find my way through night and day cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven.

Jason avait le regard posé quelque part droit devant lui et une nouvelle fois ce fut comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Castiel pouvait imaginer ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cette chanson était une lettre d'amour adressée à un proche décédé. C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux pour adresser un message à sa mère.

- Time can bring you down. Time can bend your knees. Time can break your heart. Have you begging please … begging please.

Jason se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que son ami guitariste entamait un solo. Il était sans doute très doué si Castiel en croyait les murmures approbateurs des gens autour de lui mais le jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour Jason. Et quand il recommença à chanter, Castiel se surprit à murmurer les paroles en même temps que lui.

- Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure. And I know, there be no more … tears in Heaven.

Jason leva les yeux une seconde au plafond avant de secouer la tête et de recommencer à chanter.

- Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven. Could you be the same if I saw you in Heaven ? I must be strong and carry on. Cause I know I don't belong. Here in Heaven.

Le guitariste ajouta quelques notes avant de s'interrompre. Les clients du bar se remirent à applaudir alors que Jason se levait finalement du tabouret. Il les salua puis se pencha vers le micro.

- Merci à tous de m'avoir écouté. Bonne soirée, lança t-il.

Puis sans attendre une seconde de plus, il quitta la scène rapidement. Castiel le suivit des yeux en se levant à son tour. Il devait absolument aller lui parler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui regardaient toujours la scène avec attention.

- Je dois aller lui parler, jeta t-il.

Balthazar lui adressa un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait être la raison de sa brusque envie d'aller discuter avec le chanteur.

- Et je suppose que tu espères le ramener chez toi ensuite, plaisanta t-il.

Mais Castiel n'avait pas envie de rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était sans doute sa seule chance de discuter avec Jason. Sa seule chance de le rencontrer. L'univers semblait être de son côté pour une fois et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des blagues douteuses.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … ce garçon c'est …

Il se tourna vers Gabriel qui semblait complètement perdu.

- Ce garçon c'est Jason.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda t-il.

- Qui est Jason ? intervint Balthazar.

Mais Castiel ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Gabriel.

- Je dois aller lui parler, répéta t-il.

Son ami hocha finalement la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement.

- Fonce Castiel … et saisis cette chance, lui lança t-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de s'élancer en direction de la scène. Il entendit Balthazar l'appeler mais il ne se retourna pas. Il laissa à Gabriel la tâche de lui expliquer. Peut-être lui dirait-il la vérité ? Peut-être lui mentirait-il ? Ca n'avait aucune importance à présent. Car Jason était là. Vivant et dans le même bar que lui. C'était un signe. Le destin les avait réunis et si Castiel ne croyait pas forcément à ce genre de choses, il refusait d'y voir là une simple coïncidence. Il avait une chance incroyable de tisser un lien avec ce garçon. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Il bouscula quelques clients sur son passage et se ficha des insultes qui étaient jetées dans sa direction. Quand il atteignit enfin la scène, les autres membres du groupe l'avaient désertée à leur tour. Castiel la contourna et avança jusqu'aux escaliers qui permettaient d'y accéder. Il s'arrêta devant et chercha Jason des yeux. C'est alors qu'il entendit sa voix.

- On avait dit deux chansons Chris. Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre.

Chris. Castiel repensa alors à ce que Jason lui avait dit à son sujet. Son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui il vivait et avec qui il avait couché. Tout lui paraissait clair à présent. Steve était probablement le bassiste du groupe. Le jeune homme commença alors à rire. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant de chance. C'était inespéré. Son rire redoubla et il ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'il vit deux hommes franchir la porte devant lui. Celle qui conduisait probablement aux coulisses. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Ok, je sais ce que j'ai dit mais tu les as entendus ? Ils sont fous de toi ! argumenta Chris, visiblement enthousiaste.

Castiel le regarda s'arrêter à seulement un mètre de lui puis son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Jason. Castiel n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Il l'observa quelques secondes, subjugué. Il était différent de ce que le jeune homme avait imaginé. Il était très grand, plus grand que ce qu'il avait pensé. Sans doute proche du mètre quatre vingt cinq. Il était effectivement mince mais également relativement musclé. Ses épaules étaient larges et le tee-shirt qu'il portait soulignait la musculature fine de son torse. Son visage était … en toute objectivité, Castiel le trouvait magnifique. Les lumières de la scène ne lui avaient définitivement pas rendu justice. Car si le jeune homme l'avait trouvé séduisant quelques minutes plus tôt, il le trouvait carrément à couper le souffle à présent. Il avait les mâchoires carrées, les pommettes parfaitement dessinées et le nez droit et fin. Ses lèvres – Jason lui avait dit que les hommes aimaient particulièrement ses lèvres – étaient charnues et auraient fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle femme. Il avait des tâches de rousseur partout sur le visage … des tâches de rousseur adorables éparpillées sur son nez et sur ses joues … sur son front même. Mais ce qui subjugua le jeune homme étaient sans nul doute ses yeux. Jason ne lui avait pas menti. Ils étaient verts. Mais Castiel trouvait le mot un peu réducteur. Il y avait des myriades d'autres couleurs dans ses iris. Un peu de marron, quelques touches de doré. Ils étaient absolument splendides. Et quand ils croisèrent ceux de Castiel, le jeune homme y lut de la surprise. A son grand regret en revanche, Jason ne sembla pas le reconnaître.

- Tu te dois à ton public mec … tu ne peux pas les … continua Chris avant de s'interrompre en voyant Castiel.

Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda son ami qui s'était immobilisé lui aussi.

- Quoi ? demanda t-il.

Castiel fit un pas en direction de Jason. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il avait envie de lui expliquer qui il était, de lui dire qu'il l'avait reconnu et qu'ils ne devaient pas ignorer cette chance qu'ils avaient de se connaître. Mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir franchir le nœud dans sa gorge. Sa voix lui faisait défaut et il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir passer outre son stress. Jason le regardait avec insistance sans bouger. Ce fut finalement Chris qui mit fin au silence.

- Ok, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et continua de fixer Castiel. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas reconnu mais de toute évidence, quelque chose chez lui l'avait interpelé. Le jeune homme devait saisir cette chance. Il fit un nouveau pas en direction des deux amis et se racla la gorge. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Jason ? souffla t-il.

Il vit que Chris fronçait les sourcils alors que son ami écarquillait brutalement les yeux. Cette fois, il l'avait reconnu. Et Castiel vit son visage blanchir d'un seul coup alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Chris qui parla.

- Désolé vieux mais tu dois te tromper de personne.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il avait raison et la réaction de Jason en était la preuve. Mais de toute évidence, le nom qu'il avait donné au téléphone n'était pas connu de son ami. Castiel déglutit avec peine.

- Jason, c'est moi … c'est Castiel, énonça t-il lentement.

Il se rappelait avoir vu un documentaire sur la façon que les dresseurs avaient d'aborder les loups qu'ils cherchaient à apprivoiser. A cet instant, il avait la sensation d'être dans la même situation qu'eux. Jason ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un animal terrifié prêt à bondir ou à fuir sous la menace. Il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'il décampe. Castiel se força tout de même à le regarder dans les yeux et pendant une seconde, il lutta contre son envie d'approcher sa main pour le toucher. Ce serait probablement la pire des choses à faire mais il en mourait pourtant d'envie.

- Jason, l'appela t-il une nouvelle fois.

Dans un mouvement qui révélait son envie de protéger son ami, Chris vint se poster devant le jeune homme, le cachant du regard insistant de Castiel. Il était plus petit que lui mais nettement plus carré. Et sa posture était agressive et objectivement effrayante.

- Je t'ai dit que tu te trompais de personne alors maintenant tire-toi, menaça Chris.

Castiel fit un pas en arrière et leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'énerver le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le braquer. Il avait simplement espéré pouvoir lui parler. Mais il supposait que les choses étaient plus faciles par téléphone. Il était plus simple de se confier quand on n'était pas en face de la personne. Et de toute évidence, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, Jason n'était pas prêt à le rencontrer. Il hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand le jeune homme posa la main sur l'épaule de Chris pour l'écarter de son chemin.

- Tu peux nous laisser une minute ? demanda t-il faiblement.

Sa voix, bien que moins grave que lorsqu'il chantait, était tout de même une octave en dessous de celle de n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. C'était la voix d'un adulte. Car bien que jeune, Jason avait vécu plus de choses que bien des personnes de son âge. C'était un adulte dans le corps d'un adolescent.

- Tu … quoi ? balbutia Chris en se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête.

- Laisse nous un instant … je … je vous rejoins au bar, expliqua t-il.

Chris ne semblait pas enchanté par l'idée et Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il l'observa croiser ses bras sur son torse et se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Il le dévisagea une seconde, comme pour évaluer la menace qu'il représentait avant de reporter son attention sur Jason.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda t-il.

- Ca va, répondit Jason en lui posant à nouveau la main sur l'épaule.

- Dean …

- Chris, ça va.

Castiel sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Dean. C'était donc ça son vrai prénom. Pendant une seconde il eut la sensation qu'il devait faire le deuil de ce Jason qui n'avait finalement jamais existé. Ce garçon était une illusion. Dean, en revanche, existait bel et bien. Et il se tenait devant lui. Vivant et magnifique. Dean. Castiel trouvait que le nom lui allait comme un gant.

- Ok mais si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver, avança Chris en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de relâcher son épaule. Castiel attendit qu'il se soit éloigné pour faire un nouveau pas dans la direction de Dean.

- Je voulais juste … commença t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Pas ici. Suis-moi, le coupa Dean en prenant la direction de la sortie de secours.

Castiel le suivit sans rien dire. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait des dizaines de choses qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. Des paroles réconfortantes qu'il avait répétées maintes et maintes fois au cas où ils se verraient enfin. Mais il était sous le choc et son esprit était embrouillé. Il suivit Dean dehors et regarda le jeune homme refermer la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient dans une allée à peine éclairée et complètement déserte.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu … tu m'as suivi ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu sais que Chris ne va pas me lâcher maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire … qu'est-ce que … bordel … tu ne devrais pas être là ! jeta Dean en faisant les cent pas.

Castiel le regarda sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche d'une main qui tremblait énormément. Il lui laissa le temps d'en attraper une et de la porter à ses lèvres – mon Dieu, ses lèvres – avant de parler à son tour.

- Je ne t'ai pas suivi. Je suis ici avec des amis et je … c'est le hasard … juste le hasard, assura t-il.

Dean alluma sa cigarette avec un vieux briquet argenté qui avait probablement du appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre de peu soigneux avant de souffler la fumée longuement par le nez.

- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est le hasard qui t'a conduit dans un bar fréquenté majoritairement par des personnes qui ont dix ans de moins que toi le soir précis où mon meilleur ami et son groupe se produisent ?

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'animosité et pendant une seconde, il fut déstabilisé. Dean avait cessé ses allers et retours et le fixait à présent dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux rien te faire croire. C'est mon ami Gabriel qui a choisi l'endroit. Comment aurais-je pu deviner ? Je n'avais ni ton nom, ni même celui du groupe de ton ami. C'est une coïncidence, assura Castiel.

Dean tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette puis souffla la fumée en secouant la tête.

- Admettons … peu importe … qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-il.

« Te prendre dans mes bras et te protéger de tout et de tout le monde » songea Castiel. Mais il doutait que Dean apprécie d'entendre ça. Il opta donc pour une autre réponse.

- J'avais juste envie de te parler.

- Super … c'est chose faite alors … bonne soirée ! Répliqua Dean en le dévisageant.

Il était sur la défensive. Castiel pouvait le sentir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le calmer mais il devait essayer. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui échapper.

- Jason, l'appela t-il quand le jeune homme lui tourna le dos.

- Dean.

- Dean oui pardon … je croyais que notre dernière conversation avait compté pour toi … qu'elle avait … qu'elle avait été différente.

Le jeune homme se retourna alors et secoua la tête.

- Tu croyais qu'elle allait me faire changer d'avis ? Que quelques minutes au téléphone avec un inconnu allaient bouleverser ma vie et me faire revenir sur une décision prise avant de te connaître ? Tu ne doutes de rien.

Castiel vit que ses mains tremblaient toujours affreusement et plus que jamais il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement fragile chez Dean, quelque chose qu'il camouflait difficilement sous cette carapace agressive.

- Pourtant tu es là … tu es là ce soir avec tes amis et cette chanson était … la première, elle parlait de …

- Elle parle d'un homme brisé par la cruauté d'un autre … elle parle d'un homme mort de l'intérieur … d'un homme comme moi, le coupa Dean froidement.

Castiel refusait d'entendre ça. Il refusait de croire que rien n'avait changé chez le jeune homme. Il n'était pas fou. Il avait senti quelque chose de nouveau dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là lors de son premier appel.

- Non, elle parle d'un homme qui veut se battre. Ce sont ce que les paroles disent … et si j'avais décidé de me battre … rappela t-il.

- Si, Castiel, répliqua Dean. Si … ça fait toute la différence.

Il semblait si sûr de lui que pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé des choses. Peut-être avait-il pris ses rêves pour la réalité ? Peut-être avait-il projeté son propre espoir sur Dean ?

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir, avoua finalement Dean en observant le bout incandescent de sa cigarette. Ca m'a fait du bien de te parler … vraiment.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le jeune homme lui fit signe de se taire.

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que … il n'y a plus rien ici, assura Dean en posant sa main sur son cœur. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je suis déjà mort.

Il avait dit ça calmement et son ton ne laissait pas place à contestation. Mais Castiel n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Non, je ne te crois pas. Le garçon qui chantait cette chanson tout à l'heure ressentait quelque chose. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux … dans tes yeux. Tu souffres … tu souffres terriblement mais … la souffrance est une émotion. Si tu étais déjà mort, tu ne souffrirais pas.

Dean tira une bouffée de sa cigarette puis observa une seconde la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il soupira ensuite longuement.

- Tu veux jouer sur les mots ? Parfait … je souffre c'est un fait … merci de pointer l'évidence.

- Je ne joue pas sur les mots, protesta Castiel.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi … je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches Castiel … je ne sais pas mais tu te trompes sur moi. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Tu perds ton temps.

Castiel sentit la voix du jeune homme trembler. Il vit ses yeux éviter soigneusement son regard et il sut qu'il avait ouvert une brèche dans sa carapace. Il devait s'y engouffrer et l'exploiter au maximum. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Dean pouvait être sauvé.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça tu sais ! S'écria t-il.

- Pas le droit de faire quoi ? Répliqua Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas le droit d'entrer dans ma vie et de la mettre sans dessus dessous pour t'enfuir ensuite. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire toutes ces choses et me demander ensuite de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu n'as pas le droit d'exiger de moi que je baisse les bras et détourne les yeux … tu ne peux pas me demander de t'oublier … tu ne peux pas.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de ressentir toutes ces choses … je ne t'ai pas demandé de compatir et de chercher à m'aider.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Dean. On ne demande pas aux gens de ressentir quelque chose … ils le font, c'est tout.

Dean tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette puis la jeta quelque part sur sa droite. Castiel attendit quelques secondes que son cœur ait retrouvé un rythme normal avant d'enchaîner.

- Je suis ici et je ne compte pas baisser les bras, insista t-il.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'aider exactement ?

- Et bien en premier lieu je ne vais pas te laisser une chance de me repousser. Et s'il faut, je resterais à tes côtés jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que tu prennes conscience que tu as des raisons de vivre. Parce que tu es jeune et que tu as toute la vie devant toi.

Dean recommença à faire les cent pas. Castiel le suivit des yeux en silence. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de digérer ses paroles. Il espérait qu'elles feraient leur chemin et feraient naître quelque chose en lui.

- Mais quelle vie j'ai exactement ? Hein ? Dis-moi toi qui sais tout, quelle vie je pourrais mener après avoir entendu mon père me dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'une tapette comme fils … après avoir poussé ma mère au suicide et privé d'elle mon frère de treize ans … quelle vie je pourrais bien mener quand je passe mes journées à me détester ? Je ne suis rien Castiel … je ne suis … je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir été quelqu'un un jour …

Castiel écouta le jeune homme avec attention, son cœur se serrant en entendant les dégâts que ses parents avaient causés. Comment pouvait-on priver son enfant de toute confiance en lui, de tout estime de lui-même simplement parce qu'il était différent ? Il aurait voulu avoir le père de Dean en face de lui pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais pour le moment, il devait parvenir à convaincre le jeune homme qu'il se trompait.

- Tu as dix-sept ans Dean. Et je sais … je sais que tu souffres énormément. Je sais que cette douleur t'aveugle pour le moment mais si tu étais à ma place … si tu étais à celle de tes amis, tu verrais que tu as tort. Tu es un jeune homme talentueux et qui mérite d'être aimé. Qui mérite de trouver sa place dans ce monde. Tu feras de grandes choses. Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Je suis fatigué Castiel … fatigué de chercher. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. J'ai la sensation de vivre en marge depuis trop longtemps … j'ai l'impression que la vie suit son cours mais que moi je suis resté sur le bord de la route. J'en ai assez de me lever et de détester ce que je vois dans le miroir. Je ne veux plus de tout ça … je veux juste pouvoir me reposer. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas tant que je serais en vie.

- Bien sûr que si, objecta Castiel en faisant un pas dans la direction de Dean. Tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire. Tu dois laisser à tes amis une chance de partager ton fardeau. Tu dois leur donner l'opportunité de te montrer le chemin.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne serait visiblement pas facile à convaincre et Castiel redoutait qu'à trop insister, il finisse par le braquer. Il devait changer son fusil d'épaule.

- Non. Je refuse d'être un poids pour eux plus longtemps, murmura Dean en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois de marcher.

Il fit face à Castiel et le jeune homme eut le cœur brisé en voyant son regard se remplir de larmes.

- Dean …

- Non, ça suffit. Je t'ai donné ta chance. Je t'ai écouté mais ça ne change rien. Je ne veux plus de cette vie … je n'en peux plus.

Castiel le regarda se diriger à nouveau vers la porte et pendant une seconde, il craignit de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. Non. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Il était trop proche du but.

- Quand est-ce que tu le feras ? Demanda t-il, optant pour une nouvelle tactique.

Dean posa son front contre la porte et serra la poignée dans sa main.

- Chris et Steve partent en tournée à la fin du mois. Ca me laisse suffisamment de temps pour tout mettre en ordre et préparer la lettre que je leur laisserais.

- Ca ne laisse qu'une quinzaine de jours, constata Castiel en faisant un rapide calcul.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête.

- C'est encore beaucoup trop … souffla t-il.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration. Il devait tenter quelque chose. Même si c'était risqué. Il n'avait absolument rien à perdre. Si Dean franchissait cette porte sans qu'il agisse, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

- Je vais te donner mon numéro de portable, lança t-il en fouillant dans sa poche pour retrouver une des cartes de visite que Gabriel avait faites imprimer des mois plus tôt.

Dean lui fit face en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux que tu m'appelles tous les jours jusqu'au départ de tes amis … je veux que tu me laisses une chance de te convaincre.

- Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas.

- Oh si tu le feras.

Castiel était prêt à tout pour convaincre le jeune homme d'accepter son marché. S'il le fallait, il était même prêt à avoir recours aux coups bas.

- Tu le feras parce que si tu refuses, je rentre dans ce bar et je vais répéter à tes deux amis tout ce que tu m'as dit … je leur dirais que tu comptes mettre fin à tes jours. Et on verra s'ils se montrent aussi patients que moi.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Oh crois moi j'oserais. Quand on est désespéré, on ose tout.

Dean sembla réfléchir une seconde puis finit par prendre la carte des mains de Castiel. Il la regarda une seconde avant de la glisser dans la poche de son jean.

- Si j'accepte, tu ne leur diras rien ? Tu me laisseras en finir sans intervenir ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui parce que je saurais que j'aurais tout tenté. Si d'ici quinze jours, tu veux toujours te suicider alors c'est que tu avais raison et que je ne peux rien pour toi.

Castiel n'ajouta pas qu'il croyait dur comme fer que d'ici quinze jours, Dean aurait changé d'avis. Il n'avoua pas non plus que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserait jamais le jeune homme commettre l'irréparable. Parce qu'il savait à présent que Dean ne mourrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Et si cela devait conduire le jeune homme à le détester, il y était préparé.

- Ok, je le ferais, accepta finalement Dean en acquiesçant.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte mais Castiel avait encore besoin de lui parler. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser partir.

- Eh Dean !

Il attendit que le jeune homme lui fasse face pour enchaîner.

- Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques.

Le jeune homme sourit tristement avant de pointer son indexe en direction du visage de Castiel.

- Les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus … et ils sont bleus … tu ne m'avais pas menti.

Castiel sourit à son tour et regarda le jeune homme retourner dans le bar. Il aurait aimé avoir une autre raison de le retenir mais il n'en trouvait aucune. Il savait qu'ils se reparleraient rapidement. Et si tout se passait bien, il aurait tout le temps de complimenter le jeune homme à nouveau. Il aurait tout le temps de lui dire à quel point sa façon de chanter l'avait bouleversé. A quel point il le trouvait merveilleux. Il aurait peut-être même une chance de le prendre dans ses bras et de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Il y avait de l'espoir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son plan à exécution.


	6. Parler de tout et de rien

**Coucou à toutes et à tous !**

**Puisque je suis un peu en avance sur mon planning et que tous vos commentaires me motivent (et encore mille fois merci pour ça), je poste aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je l'ai voulu un peu plus léger que les autres. Je tiens à préciser que les choses vont s'aggraver d'ici deux chapitres et que le père de Dean ainsi que ce cher Sam feront leur arrivée peu de temps après. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique de ce chapitre :**

**I'll Stand By You des Pretenders.**

**Chapitre 6: Parler de tout et de rien**

Dean avait passé la journée à angoisser. Chris avait insisté pour le traîner dans différents magasins de vêtements pour trouver une « tenue de scène adéquate » pour ses futurs concerts mais le jeune homme avait été incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le coup de fil qu'il devait passer à Castiel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait pourtant la sensation d'avoir été clair. Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Castiel aurait du baisser les bras. Mais il s'accrochait. Il ne renonçait pas et cela effrayait le jeune homme. Jamais avant il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Quand il allait encore à l'école, certains de ses professeurs s'étaient intéressé à lui. Certains avaient essayé de lui parler, devinant son malaise et son mal être. Mais il lui avait suffit de leur sourire et de leur dire que tout allait bien pour qu'ils finissent par laisser tomber. Castiel ne s'était pas laissé convaincre. Il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Il lui demandé de l'appeler tous les jours. Et Dean paniquait.

Jusqu'à très récemment, il était persuadé que jamais personne ne pourrait réellement s'intéresser à lui. Il s'était résigné au fait qu'il n'était que de passage dans la vie des gens qui l'entouraient. Il avait même fini par croire qu'il en était de même pour Chris et Steve. Il pensait sincèrement qu'ils finiraient par l'oublier et aller de l'avant.

Mais ce que Castiel lui avait dit le faisait douter. Pouvait-il vraiment compter pour quelqu'un ? Existait-il d'autres gens comme lui qui refuseraient de le voir tout plaquer parce qu'ils se souciaient de lui ? Dean était perdu.

Sa rencontre avait Castiel l'avait totalement chamboulé. Bouleversé même. Le jeune homme avait semblé si sincère que Dean ne pouvait pas ignorer le drôle de sentiment qu'il avait fait naître quelque part dans son cœur.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le laisser l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir égoïstement et de se raccrocher de la sorte aux gens qui l'entouraient. Son fardeau était trop lourd à porter. Il finirait par handicaper tous ceux à qu'il demanderait de le partager. Il finirait par les entraîner vers le fond avec lui et c'était inenvisageable.

Dean soupira. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à Chris et Steve qui faisaient la vaisselle en plaisantant. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Ils respiraient le bonheur. Et Dean savait qu'il ne vivrait jamais rien de tel. Il ne serait jamais le garçon qu'on emmène dîner et qu'on cherche à séduire. Il n'était pas celui qu'on embrassait sur le pas de sa porte. Il était jetable. Interchangeable. Un joli visage et un corps facile à allonger. Il n'aurait jamais quelqu'un comme Steve dans sa vie. C'était un fait qu'il avait accepté. Il était en paix avec sa décision. Quoi que Castiel puisse dire, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Toutefois, Dean ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose en rencontrant Castiel. Le jeune homme ne collait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite. Il était bien plus séduisant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Grand et élancé, il avait tout pour plaire. Les hommes devaient se battre pour avoir une chance de passer du temps avec lui. Que ferait-il d'un gamin de dix-sept ans comme lui ? Dean était même surpris de se poser la question. Il ne voulait rien de Castiel. Il n'avait rien demandé.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair. Il revoyait ses cheveux bruns et épais qu'il aurait été curieux de toucher.

Non, il était en train de s'engager sur une voie dangereuse et il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser distraire.

Il ferait ce que Castiel lui avait demandé et il lui accorderait quinze jours. Mais il ne se laisserait pas convaincre.

- Eh Dean, ça te dit de sortir ? Lança Chris depuis la cuisine.

Le jeune homme connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec lui. Il cherchait simplement une excuse pour traîner Steve jusqu'à son appartement et passer la nuit là-bas. Il sourit en songeant à quel point son ami était naïf de croire que son petit ami ne devinait pas la supercherie.

- Non, merci, je passe, répondit-il.

Steve sortit alors de la cuisine et se dirigea vers Dean.

- Tu préfères rester ici et te morfondre sur ce mystérieux Castiel qui … si j'en crois Chris … te dévorait littéralement des yeux ?

Dean secoua la tête.

- Il n'a rien de mystérieux … c'est le type de l'association que vous m'avez demandé d'appeler et il ne me dévorait pas des yeux.

- Oh si et crois-moi, il bavait en te regardant, intervint Chris en sortant à son tour de la cuisine.

Dean dévisagea son ami une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur son portable qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Tu te fais des idées … et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Même si Castiel était effectivement séduisant, rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Et si Dean n'aurait probablement pas dit non s'il l'avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, il n'y aurait jamais rien eu de plus que du sexe entre eux.

- Et je te dis tant mieux ! Jeta Chris en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. Parce qu'il est bien trop vieux pour toi et qu'en plus il … il est un peu louche.

- Il n'est pas louche, protesta Dean en regardant à nouveau son ami.

- Oh il l'est. C'est pas normal quelqu'un qui fixe autant les autres sans jamais cligner des yeux.

Steve secoua la tête et passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours le tenir éloigné des hommes qui voudront tenter de le séduire. Un jour ou l'autre, notre petit Dean partira au bras de quelqu'un et tu seras bien obligé de l'accepter.

- Oui et bien il faudra que ce soit quelqu'un de son âge … et quelqu'un qui n'est pas … bizarre.

- Castiel n'est pas bizarre ! Le défendit Dean sans y penser.

Chris lui adressa alors un sourire avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Je t'accorde qu'il est beau garçon … je veux dire … dans le genre flippant mais il n'est pas du tout ton genre.

- Il est tout à fait mon genre … et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne cligne pas des yeux qu'il est flippant, intervint Dean.

Steve rigola une seconde avant d'attirer Chris contre lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- On sait tous les deux que Grincheux ici présent n'est pas le mieux placé pour juger des hommes de ta vie puisqu'il agit en grand frère et qu'il se sent obligé de repousser tous ceux qui essaieraient de t'arracher à lui mais … Dean … je dois me ranger de son côté sur un point. Il est trop vieux pour toi. Et ça ce n'est pas rien. Onze d'écart c'est un monde.

Dean n'aimait pas du tout la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation. Il ne voulait pas parler de Castiel avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sous-entende qu'il était attiré par lui quand il essayait de se convaincre du contraire.

- J'ai couché avec des hommes plus vieux que ça, rappela le jeune homme en regardant ses deux amis tour à tour.

- Oui et inutile de me le rappeler … parce que crois-moi, si je tenais ces hommes, je leur ferais passer l'envie de profiter de toi, répliqua Chris en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Ils n'ont pas profité de moi … j'étais consentant.

Chris secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Steve le coupa.

- Ok, ok, on change de sujet. Tu es un grand garçon et tu es parfaitement capable de savoir ce que tu veux. N'oublie simplement pas qu'on ne peut pas espérer avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un quand on ne partage pas les mêmes préoccupations. Et un homme de trente ans n'aura jamais les mêmes préoccupations qu'un jeune homme de dix-sept.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en revenait pas que ses amis lui fassent la leçon sur ce point. S'ils savaient ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment, ils se sentiraient probablement idiot d'en faire des tonnes sur un sujet sans importance.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une quelconque relation avec lui mais merci du conseil.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lâches pas ton téléphone depuis qu'on est revenu ? Demanda Chris.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

- Pour te faire parler … maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerais assez qu'on arrête de parler de ma vie privée.

- Tu préfères qu'on parle de la mienne ? Plaisanta Chris qui avait du sentir l'agacement chez son ami.

Steve déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue avant de secouer la tête.

- Je doute que ça l'intéresse, avança t-il.

Dean hocha la tête. Chris n'était pas quelqu'un de pudique et plus d'une fois, il avait donné à son ami les détails de sa vie sexuelle. Les choses étaient un peu différentes maintenant qu'il était avec Steve mais il avait toujours des difficultés à distinguer ce qui pouvait se dire de ce qu'il convenait de garder pour soi.

- Quoi chéri ?! Tu ne veux pas qu'on explique à Dean à quel point tu sais te montrer souple quand je te porte sur la table de la cuisine et que je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Steve le fit taire en collant sa main contre sa bouche.

- Non, je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes puisque tu le demandes et je suis presque persuadé que Dean est de mon avis, assura t-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça vivement.

- Disons que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à vomir mon dîner.

- Merci du compliment, commenta Steve.

Il retira alors sa main de la bouche de Chris et l'embrassa rapidement.

- On devrait arrêter de l'embêter et aller boire un verre, suggéra t-il.

Chris sourit.

- Ou alors on pourrait rentrer chez toi et faire l'amour sur ton canapé … et sur ton lit … et si tu es vraiment très sage, on pourra même le faire dans ta douche … j'ai un truc pour ta douche.

- Et c'est Castiel qui est flippant, jeta Dean en grimaçant.

- Je suis un garçon de vingt ans en pleine forme et avec un petit ami absolument irrésistible … qu'est-ce que tu veux … j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à son corps nu et luisant de transpiration … à sa bouche quand il …

- Ok, arrête toi tout de suite ou tu feras toutes ces choses tout seul, le coupa Steve dont les joues étaient rouges écarlates.

Chris réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit physiquement possible … quoi que j'ai entendu des rumeurs … il paraît qu'en se faisant retirer certaines côtes, on parvient à se pencher suffisamment pour …

- Chris ! Lança Steve en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Tu es un être abjecte … et Steve est un Saint, assura t-il.

Chris haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers le porte-manteau.

- Peut-être mais vous m'aimez quand même ! Lança t-il.

Au regard que Steve lui lança, Dean savait que c'était le cas. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se disputer mais ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Bon courage, souffla le jeune homme en direction du bassiste.

Ce dernier quitta Chris des yeux et sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi … il parle beaucoup mais on sait parfaitement tous les deux qui tient les rennes au lit !

- J'ai entendu ! Protesta Chris depuis le hall.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai, répliqua Steve.

Il secoua la tête puis soupira. Dean devait admettre qu'il était parfois jaloux de leur couple. Tout semblait si simple entre eux. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Rien si ce n'était lui. Mais le problème serait bientôt réglé.

- Bonne soirée Dean, lança Steve en se penchant au dessus du jeune homme.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- J'ai pas quatre ans tu sais, protesta t-il aussitôt.

C'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il aimait ces petits gestes. Chris était quelqu'un de démonstratif et d'extravagant mais Steve était plus pudique. Il réservait ces démonstrations d'affection uniquement à ceux à qui il tenait vraiment. Et Dean était honoré d'en faire parti.

- Peut-être pas mais tu seras toujours un gamin pour moi, assura le bassiste en se redressant.

- Oui parce que tu es tellement plus vieux que moi.

- Quatre ans Dean … je suis un vieux pour toi.

Le jeune homme se contenta de secouer la tête en regardant son ami s'éloigner.

- Soyez sage tous les deux ! Leur lança t-il avant qu'ils ne sortent.

- Je ne te promets rien, répliqua Chris depuis l'entrée.

Dean les écouta rire avant d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière eux. Il reporta alors son attention sur son téléphone et sentit son angoisse monter à nouveau. A présent qu'il était seul, il savait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'excuses. Il prit une grande inspiration et composa le numéro de Castiel, ignorant au passage l'alarme qui s'était allumée dans sa tête parce qu'en une journée il avait réussi à le mémoriser. Il écouta avec angoisse les sonneries se répéter et pria pour que Castiel ne réponde pas. Ou qu'il réponde au contraire. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

- Allo ?

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde et prit son courage à deux mains. C'était Castiel lui même qui lui avait demandé de l'appeler. Il n'avait aucune raison de craindre qu'il lui raccroche au nez.

- Castiel, c'est Dean, murmura t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il hésita à ajouter « le garçon que tu veux aider alors que c'est inutile » mais se retint au dernier moment. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen de débuter leur conversation.

- Oh Dean bonjour … ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est. Comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme eut envie de rire en entendant cette question. Mais si Castiel voulait la jouer comme ça, il allait faire avec.

- Parfaitement bien. Ma vie est une succession de bonheurs et de joie, plaisanta t-il.

Il entendit Castiel soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et s'en voulut de se montrer aussi sarcastique. Après tout, il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider.

- Ok, oublie ça ...on va faire comme si je n'avais rien dit. Comment je vais ? Bien. Du moins aussi bien que possible. Chris et Steve viennent tout juste de sortir.

- Tu n'es pas allé avec eux ? Demanda Castiel.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils avaient envie que je sois avec eux ce soir … pas pour ce qu'ils ont prévu en tout cas. Et je t'avoue que je me passerais bien de l'image que cette réflexion vient de faire naître dans mon esprit.

Il entendit Castiel rire et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Il est parfois difficile d'envisager ses amis comme des êtres sexués, confirma le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Dean remonta ses jambes sur le canapé et s'assit en tailleur.

- Vu mon passé avec Chris, crois-moi, je sais trop bien qu'il est sexué comme tu dis … maintenant, s'il pouvait éviter de me décrire ses ébats avec Steve, je pense que je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal.

- Gabriel fait ça tout le temps, intervint Castiel.

- Te décrire ses ébats avec Steve ?

Dean sourit en entendant Castiel rire à nouveau. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par en revenir à la vraie raison de son appel mais il aimait la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait parler avec le jeune homme. C'était presque comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Comme s'ils étaient déjà amis.

- Non mais quand il sortait avec Kali, il passait son temps à me décrire ce qu'il aimait lui faire et ce qu'elle aimait lui faire et ce qu'ils aimaient faire ensemble et crois-moi, ce sont des discussions que je préfèrerais oublier.

Dean hocha la tête puis attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il coupa aussitôt le son et se contenta de regarder les images.

- J'imagine … mais si vraiment tu veux le dégoûter de ce genre de choses, parle lui de tes dernières relations sexuelles. N'omets surtout aucun détail et tu verras qu'il s'arrêtera aussi sec. Les hétéros n'aiment pas qu'on leur décrive la mécanique du sexe entre hommes.

- Je crains que Gabriel ne soit pas un hétéro classique … il me demanderait probablement de lui faire un dessin ou de prendre des photos … il est bizarre comme ça et à bien y réfléchir, je me demande pourquoi je suis son ami.

Dean sourit à nouveau.

- Je t'ai vu quitter le bar en compagnie de deux hommes hier soir. Je suppose que l'un d'eux était Gabriel.

Il entendit Castiel allumer la télévision à son tour et il se demanda pendant une seconde ce qu'il allait regarder.

- Le petit avec la drôle de coupe de cheveux c'est Gabriel. Le grand blond c'est Balthazar.

- Et Balthazar est ?

Un ami de longue date.

- Juste un ami ?

Dean ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il posait la question mais il avait désespérément envie de connaître la réponse. Il se demandait s'il était jaloux. Ou s'il était juste curieux.

- Oui juste un ami. On a essayé mais ça n'a pas marché. A vrai dire, on n'a fait que s'embrasser et c'était il y a longtemps.

Dean acquiesça puis changea de chaîne avant de reposer la télécommande sur la table basse.

- Ca m'a fait bizarre de te voir hier … enfin je veux dire. Je t'avais imaginé mais … j'ai été surpris, confia t-il en se frottant la cuisse de sa main libre.

- Agréablement j'espère, répliqua Castiel.

Dean repensa au jeune homme et à ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Il se sentit rougir et remercia Dieu – même s'il ne croyait pas en Lui – d'être seul dans l'appartement. Si Chris l'avait vu, il n'aurait sans doute pas manqué de se moquer de lui.

- Plus qu'agréablement … j'avais vu juste. Tu es séduisant.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Chris m'a dit que tu me dévorais des yeux … mais il se fait des films. Il croit que tous les hommes que je croise veulent me sauter dessus … il agit comme un idiot la plupart du temps.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Dean craignit d'en avoir trop dit. Il en voulait à présent à son ami de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses et de lui avoir mis de telles idées en tête.

- Je ne dirais pas que je te dévorais des yeux mais j'avoue que j'appréciais la vue, plaisanta finalement Castiel.

Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer et il déglutit avec peine.

- Il a dit qu'il t'a vu baver, expliqua t-il.

- Si c'est le cas alors je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Tu dois être sacrément en manque si tu baves sur quelqu'un comme moi.

Dean n'était pas très sûr de comprendre ce que tous ces hommes lui trouvaient. Et d'ordinaire, il s'en fichait. Mais c'était différent avec Castiel. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que le jeune homme pouvait lui trouver d'aussi exceptionnel. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se voir à travers ses yeux et comprendre.

- Tu ne te trouves pas beau Dean ? Demanda Castiel après un nouveau long silence.

Dean ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Il soupira puis se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un café … ou d'un whisky … peut-être même des deux en même temps. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une tasse.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que je suis pas mal … et j'ai un corps bien proportionné. Je sais que je plais aux hommes en tout cas. Ca doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Ou alors, ils sentent que je ne suis pas difficile à convaincre et c'est ce qui les attire. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé.

- Tu es très séduisant Dean … j'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu es l'un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Dean avait du mal à le croire mais il ne dit rien. Il se servit du café puis observa une seconde la bouteille de whisky sur le comptoir.

- Je suis en train de réfléchir au mérite d'épicer quelque peu mon café … qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

- D'éviter le whisky si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Dean détourna son regard de la bouteille d'alcool et ouvrit le frigo.

- Ok, je vais opter pour du lait mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir … et j'estime avoir droit à une récompense, avança t-il.

- Et quelle récompense espères-tu obtenir ? Demanda Castiel qui semblait zapper entre les chaînes si Dean se fiait aux bruits de fond qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du fil.

Il ajouta du lait à son café puis rangea la bouteille dans le frigo. Il prit ensuite sa tasse et s'appuya contre le meuble derrière lui.

- J'en sais trop rien … quoi que si j'ai une idée. Parle-moi de ta première fois.

Il entendit Castiel tousser à l'autre bout du fil et pendant une seconde, il fut satisfait d'être la cause de son malaise.

- Ma première fois ?

- Oui … la première fois que tu as couché avec quelqu'un.

Dean voulait que la conversation se poursuive sur ce ton léger. Quand il parlait ainsi à Castiel, il parvenait presque à oublier la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'était plus question de suicide. Juste de deux amis discutant de tout et de rien. Et de sexe surtout. Du moins à cet instant précis.

- Ne fais pas ton timide Castiel. Tu sais tout de la mienne … mais si tu veux et pour nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité, je vais te donner les détails. C'était dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. J'étais à quatre pattes parce qu'il paraît que c'est plus facile la première fois et Chris était derrière moi. Il a été délicat et tendre … je ne peux pas te cacher que j'ai eu mal mais c'est normal la première fois. Il a d'abord pris le temps de me préparer avec ses doigts et il avait ce lubrifiant infecte qui était sensé avoir le goût de fraise mais quand je l'ai goûté … sur ses doigts je te rassure … pas à la bouteille … on aurait dit un truc chimique et dégoûtant. Enfin bref, il a d'abord utilisé un doigt et ensuite …

- Dean, c'est bon, je crois en avoir assez entendu, le coupa Castiel d'une voix bizarrement rauque.

- Quoi ? Je te mets mal à l'aise ? Peut-être que je t'excite …

Il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie mais devant le silence de Castiel il se demanda s'il n'avait pas vu juste. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de café pour s'empêcher de parler.

- Et bien disons que si je bavais la première fois qu'on s'est vu, cette fois c'est encore pire. Je dois avoir un problème avec mes glandes salivaires. Je devrais sans doute voir un médecin, plaisanta Castiel.

Dean éclata alors de rire et manqua de renverser son café. Il reposa la tasse sur le meuble à sa droite et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

- J'ai couché avec un médecin une fois … en fait c'était un kiné mais ça compte non ?

Il entendit Castiel rire à son tour et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Alors cette première fois ? Demanda t-il, se souvenant de ce qui l'avait amené à se confier sur ce sujet.

- Je veux bien t'en parler si et seulement si tu me promets de ne pas te moquer, répondit Castiel qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme lui aussi.

Dean observa une seconde la table devant lui avant d'accepter.

- Promis juré.

- D'accord alors j'avais 22 ans et …

- 22 ans ?! Waouh c'est un peu vieux non ?

Il savait que dans son cas, sa première expérience était précoce. Mais il croyait se souvenir d'avoir vu un reportage qui estimait que les jeunes avaient entre 16 et 18 ans au moment de leur première relation sexuelle.

- Non ce n'est pas vieux … c'était une décision murie …

- Longuement de toute évidence, commenta Dean en souriant.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais promis de ne pas te moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas, je constate. Continue.

Castiel se racla la gorge avant de couper le son de sa télévision. Dean pouvait l'imaginer assis sur son canapé, les joues rouges. C'était une image intéressante. Il la chassa aussitôt de son esprit.

- Crois le ou non, j'étais un garçon particulièrement mal dans ma peau à 18 ans … j'avais des grosses lunettes, un appareil dentaire et un coupe de cheveux que je préfèrerais oublier. J'habitais dans une petite ville et je n'avais pas énormément d'opportunités. Ensuite, je suis entré à la fac ici et j'ai grandi … j'ai fait retirer l'appareil et je me suis fait opérer des yeux.

- Et à 22 ans, tu étais un sex-symbol !

- La flatterie n'effacera pas le fait que tu t'es moqué de moi Dean. C'est inutile.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa tasse de café et d'en boire une gorgée.

- J'ai commencé par sortir avec des filles … mais rapidement, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Et puis il y a eu ce garçon … Paul … il était beau, gentil, drôle et il m'aimait bien. Et une chose en entraînant une autre … on est sorti ensemble presque un an. C'était bien.

- Et c'était lui ton premier ?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ce garçon ressemblait. Comment avait-il fait pour convaincre le timide Castiel de sortir avec lui ? S'était-il montré aussi délicat que Chris avec lui ? Dean l'espérait. La première fois était importante.

- C'était lui.

- Et je suppose que tu ne me donneras aucun détail …

- Je préfère les garder pour moi.

Dean pouvait comprendre. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Et il était parfois difficile de discuter de ce genre de choses même avec un ami proche. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son café puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Comme tu veux … mais dis-moi au moins que depuis ce garçon tu as rattrapé toutes les années perdues et multiplié les expériences avec d'autres !

Dean se dégagea de meuble sur lequel il était appuyé puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Il étira ses jambes devant lui et arqua son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Il soupira alors et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au dessus de l'évier. 9H53.

- Même pas, avoua finalement Castiel. Désolé de te décevoir. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

- Tu veux dire le genre d'homme à avoir des relations sexuelles ? Parce que tu es prêtre maintenant ?

- Non, je ne suis pas prêtre … je doute que l'église accueille les homosexuels à bras ouverts. Non je suis juste … je ne vois pas le sexe comme le but à atteindre. Ce que j'aime avant tout c'est partager des choses.

- Quand on couche avec quelqu'un on partage souvent un lit … ou n'importe quelle autre surface si j'en crois Chris.

Castiel rit à nouveau et Dean secoua la tête.

- Je te jure … ce garçon est fou, assura t-il en repensant à son meilleur ami. Tu vois, là, je suis installé à notre table de cuisine et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il aurait pu y faire avec Steve ou avec un autre. On aurait du établir des règles dès le début de notre cohabitation. Pas de sexe sur le mobilier commun.

- Ca aurait effectivement été plus sage, répliqua Castiel.

Dean l'écouta rire pendant encore quelques secondes. Il aimait ce son. Et il aimait l'idée d'en être la cause.

- Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu disais plus tôt … je ne parlais pas de choses matérielles quand je parlais de partage … je parlais de sentiments … de sensations … de secrets. Je crois que je préfère l'intimité d'une discussion à cœur ouvert plus encore que l'intimité du sexe.

Dean grimaça une seconde. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle et à bien y réfléchir il doutait d'y parvenir. Pour lui, il n'y avait que le sexe qui comptait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir aux hommes de passage dans sa vie. C'était à prendre ou à laisser. Et généralement, personne ne laissait passer cette chance.

- Moi j'aime le sexe … et je ne dis pas ça parce que je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse … je dis ça parce que je le pense. Il n'y a rien de mieux que le sexe pour évacuer la tension, pour oublier ses problèmes et se changer les idées. Quand la personne sait ce qu'elle fait, ça peut être carrément génial !

Il entendit Castiel tousser à nouveau et il se demanda à quel point cette discussion le rendait nerveux. De toute évidence, le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à parler aussi ouvertement de sexe. Ou du moins pas s'il devait participer à la conversation.

- Tu sais, je suis sûr que si nous nous étions rencontrés dans un bar, j'aurais réussi à te raccompagner chez toi, assura Dean.

Il avait envie de jouer du malaise de Castiel. Ce n'était sans doute pas très gentil mais il trouvait cela marrant. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi facilement déstabilisé. Chris n'avait aucune difficulté à parler sexe avec lui et Steve, s'il était plus réservé, acceptait qu'on l'interroge à ce sujet sans être mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Dean finit sa tasse rapidement puis se leva de sa chaise et pénétra dans le salon.

- Et bien, je crois que physiquement, je te plais et j'arrive toujours à mes fins … je t'aurais probablement flatté et puis je t'aurais laissé me payer un verre … les hommes plus âgés aiment montrer qu'ils ont de l'argent … ensuite je t'aurais probablement touché le bras ou le dos … le premier contact doit toujours être innocent. Ensuite, je me serais excusé pour aller aux toilettes et là, tu m'aurais suivi des yeux … ils le font toujours. Ils regardent mes fesses et ils se demandent ce à quoi je ressemble sans mon jean. A mon retour, je t'aurais touché à nouveau mais moins innocemment … une main sur la cuisse fait l'affaire généralement. Et ensuite, je t'aurais demandé de m'offrir un dernier verre … mais chez toi. Et là … je te laisse imaginer le reste.

Dean attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse puis sortit sur le balcon. Il ne faisait pas réellement froid mais le vent soufflait fort depuis quelques jours. Le jeune homme s'accouda à la balustrade et alluma sa cigarette.

- Tu ne trouves rien à dire ? Demanda t-il en regardant le briquet qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

Il avait appartenu à son oncle Bobby. Dean l'avait toujours adoré. A l'époque il ne fumait pas mais il aimait qu'il soit cabossé et entièrement rayé. Il le trouvait magnifique. Parce qu'en dépit des mauvais traitement reçus, il fonctionnait toujours. Il était solide. Il était fiable.

- Je suis toujours en train d'imaginer la suite, plaisanta Castiel.

Dean tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et laissa à la fumée le temps d'imprégner ses poumons avant de l'expirer lentement.

- Rassure moi … tu n'as pas ta main dans ton pantalon ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, assura Castiel d'une voix forte.

Dean rit une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

- Mais à bien y réfléchir, je ne crois pas que tu m'aurais ramené chez toi, lâcha t-il finalement.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui parce que tu n'es pas le genre d'hommes qu'on utilise juste pour un soir … tu n'es pas jetable … tu es le genre d'hommes qu'on aime et qu'on chérit. Tu es celui qu'on emmène dîner et qu'on présente à ses parents. Tu es le genre qu'on épouse. Et je crois que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais senti dès le début, avoua Dean.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la rue en contre-bas. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors à cette heure-ci et les quelques voitures qui passaient ne s'attardaient jamais.

- C'est comme ça que tu te vois Dean ? Comme quelqu'un de jetable ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Dean s'arracha à sa contemplation et reporta son attention sur le toit des immeubles devant lui.

- Peu importe comment je me vois … l'important c'est l'image que les autres ont et crois-moi, pour eux, je ne suis pas un garçon avec qui on a une relation … je suis celui avec qui on couche et qu'on oublie le lendemain.

- Si tu veux qu'ils te voient différemment, tu devrais commencer par changer la façon que tu as de te voir toi-même.

Dean n'avait jamais eu une très haute opinion de lui-même. Il se trouvait inintéressant, idiot et ennuyeux. Il n'aimait pas la personne qu'il était et il avait fait avec toutes ces années.

- Si tu commençais par te respecter toi-même, les autres te verraient sans doute différemment, continua Castiel.

Dean tira une bouffée de sa cigarette puis jeta la cendre par dessus le balcon. Chris détestait qu'il fume à l'intérieur … il détestait qu'il fume tout court d'ailleurs. Mais Dean aimait la sensation de la nicotine dans ses poumons. Généralement, cela lui éclaircissait les idées. Il adorait la première cigarette du matin, celle qu'il fumait en même temps qu'il buvait son café. Il se fichait que cette habitude puisse le tuer à terme. Il ne vivrait pas suffisamment longtemps pour attraper un cancer.

- La ville est magnifique quand elle est éclairée, déclara t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il ne voulait plus parler de lui et de son manque d'estime. Il préférait de loin discuter de tout et de rien que de tout ce qui occupait son esprit jour et nuit. Il voyait Castiel comme une échappatoire à ses problèmes. Il le voyait comme une distraction.

- Tout semble différent la nuit, répliqua Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête puis regarda la fumée de sa cigarette s'échapper dans la nuit avant de disparaître. Il se demanda ce qu'elle devenait une fois invisible. Disparaissait-elle simplement ? Il frissonna. En serait-il de même pour lui ? Une fois sorti de la vie de ses amis, disparaîtrait-il également de leurs mémoires ? Ou existerait-il toujours quelque part dans leur esprit ? Une présence invisible et impalpable qu'on refuse d'oublier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Castiel ?

En ce moment ou dans la vie ?

- En ce moment … pendant que je te tiens la jambe au téléphone. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dean écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier derrière lui puis revint s'accouder à la balustrade. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent souffler sur son visage.

- Et bien je suis sur mon canapé et je zappe entre les chaînes sur mon vieux téléviseur. Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Répondit Castiel au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je suis sur mon balcon … j'admire la vue … les voitures paraissent si petites en bas, expliqua Dean en rouvrant les yeux pour regarder la rue.

- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise hein ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne sauterait pas du balcon. Il y avait déjà songé mais il préférait de loin une mort plus douce.

- Non … je suis juste sorti fumer. Mais j'aime être dehors. J'aime le vent. J'aime les bruits de la ville. Et surtout, la vue est superbe d'ici.

Il entendit Castiel soupirer et il se demanda à quel point le jeune homme était soulagé par sa réponse.

- Quand j'étais gosse, Sammy et moi on passait tout notre temps dehors … même quand il faisait froid. Ca nous est même arrivé de jouer des heures entières sous la pluie, se rappela Dean.

- Sammy ?

Dean réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais donné son nom à Castiel. Parler de Sammy était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement. Chris lui posait la question parfois mais il se contentait de lui dire de le laisser tranquille et son ami n'insistait pas. C'était un sujet trop douloureux. Bien trop douloureux.

- Mon frère … Samuel … Sammy … il déteste ce surnom.

- Vous étiez proches ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean sourit tristement en repensant à son petit frère. Il adorait ce gamin. Il avait toujours été fier de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec lui. Il avait trop peur que Sam le déteste. Ce qui était très probablement le cas.

- On l'était oui. Il a quatre ans de moins que moi et j'étais … tu sais j'étais son grand frère alors il me suivait partout. Il voulait tout faire comme moi. C'était mignon.

- Tu n'as jamais cherché à … commença Castiel d'une voix douce.

- Non et je ne veux pas en parler. Je sais ce que j'ai lu dans le regard des parents le jour où ils m'ont mis à la porte … je ne veux pas lire la même chose dans celui de mon petit frère. Je préfère mourir en croyant qu'il m'aime toujours.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et observa une seconde les rares étoiles qu'il pouvait voir malgré les lumières de la ville.

- Sammy est … c'est la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Il … il est tellement intelligent … tellement gentil … il … il fera de grandes choses. Il sera quelqu'un de bien. Bordel, il pourrait même devenir président des Etats-Unis. Un Winchester pour diriger le pays … ça ce serait génial.

- Tu aimes vraiment ton frère, constata Castiel.

- Je l'adore … ouaih … je l'adore.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer et il dut la racler plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à parler à nouveau.

- Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher. Je suis fatigué, annonça t-il en quittant le balcon pour retourner dans le salon.

Il entendit Castiel bouger à l'autre bout du fil et il se demanda s'il était sur le point d'en faire de même. Mais une nouvelle fois, il refusait de s'aventurer sur ce terrain là. Penser à Castiel dans son lit le conduirait probablement à penser à ce qu'il avait déjà du y faire avec ce Rafael qui lui avait brisé le cœur ou n'importe quel autre homme avec qui il était sorti. Et ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il voulait songer. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce que cela le poussait à ressentir.

- On se parle demain ? Demanda t-il en s'immobilisant au milieu du salon.

- On se parle demain, confirma Castiel.

Dean serra le téléphone contre son oreille et baissa les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Castiel.

- Bonne nuit Dean.

Le jeune homme attendit que son interlocuteur ait raccroché avant d'écarter le téléphone de son oreille. Il le jeta sur le canapé puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il regrettait d'avoir parlé de son frère à Castiel. Pas parce qu'il voulait garder son existence secrète mais parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il prenait conscience du vide que Sam avait laissé derrière lui. Dean avait toujours adoré être un grand frère … un modèle. Il soupira. Quel genre de modèle était-il aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que Sam penserait de lui s'il le voyait ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin. C'était une voie sans issue et il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour ne pas en rajouter un de plus. Toutefois, il était à présent totalement inconcevable de dormir. Il savait exactement de qui il rêverait dès qu'il fermerait les yeux. Sam. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se servit un verre d'eau. Il avala deux cachets pour rester éveillé puis il commença à se déshabiller. Une douche lui ferait du bien. Une douche et un verre de whisky. Ou deux … peut-être même la bouteille entière. Il l'avait bien mérité. Et Castiel n'en saurait rien. Chris non plus. Il le garderait pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par ne plus penser à son frère. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.


	7. Un appel au secours

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Voilà le 7ème chapitre avec un jour d'avance mais j'ai bien avancé sur la fic en regardant les oscars (et Jared Leto avec le meilleur second rôle, c'était plus que mérité ... mais ce n'est pas le sujet !).**

**Ce chapitre est plus sombre que le précédent et je tenais à le préciser. Une nouvelle fois, la situation va se dégrader sur les prochains 3 ou 4 chapitres avant de s'améliorer doucement. On devrait voir Sam d'ici 4 chapitres je pense si je suis le plan que j'ai en tête.**

**Merci une énième fois pour vos commentaires. Ils me donnent un motivation de dingue.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sydney 8201**

**Musique de ce chapitre :**

**Fix you de Coldplay (une des rares chansons à pouvoir me faire pleurer ...)**

**Chapitre 7 : Un appel au secou**rs

Castiel avait passé la journée chez lui à s'occuper de tout ce qu'il avait ignoré jusque là et qui ne pouvait décemment plus attendre. Il avait fait son ménage en début de matinée et puis sa lessive avant le déjeuner. Il avait ensuite trié les monceaux de facture qu'il avait entassés sur le meuble de son entrée puis avait passé un rapide coup de fil à ses parents. Quand il eut fini, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était déjà plus de 20 heures. Il fit réchauffer un plat de lasagne au microonde puis s'installa devant la télé pour manger. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas penser au coup de fil que Dean lui passerait d'ici peu. Il essaya de ne pas avoir peur qu'il ne l'appelle pas. A vrai dire, il tenta de ne pas penser à lui du tout. Bien sûr, ce fut un échec. Le jeune homme était présent constamment dans son esprit et plus encore depuis leur conversation de la veille et leur rencontre deux jours plus tôt.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Il savait qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Il savait qu'il avait envie de l'aider. Mais il ne s'expliquait pas les autres idées qui germaient ici et là dans sa tête. Il refusait de se poser des questions sur son envie quasi frénétique de revoir le jeune homme, sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'il semblait l'être. Plus encore, il ne voulait surtout pas se pencher sur le fait qu'il lui arrivait de se demander si tout son corps était recouvert de tâches de rousseur.

Non. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Parce que ce n'était pas normal et objectivement, ce n'était pas sain non plus. Dean était trop jeune pour lui. Il était dans une situation désespérée et il avait avant tout besoin d'un ami … d'un ami qui ne fantasmait pas sur ses fichues tâches de rousseur et sur le dessin que Castiel pourrait en faire s'il les reliait une à une avec un crayon.

Castiel était furieux contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à ce genre de choses. Il ne devait avoir que le bien être du jeune homme en tête et rien d'autre. Pour le reste, il trouverait quelqu'un de son âge. Quelqu'un qu'il ne risquerait pas de détruire si les choses ne se passaient pas bien. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de simple.

Le jeune homme zappa entre les chaînes, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur un programme avant d'en changer. Il hésita à mettre un DVD mais il craignait de s'endormir. Il devait rester éveillé. Il devait attendre le coup de fil de Dean.

Il opta finalement pour une rediffusion d'une émission politique qu'il écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il mangea lentement, savourant sa nourriture puis il partit se servir un verre d'eau qu'il but en regardant deux politiciens se disputer au sujet d'une loi dont Castiel ignorait tout. Il fit un effort pour les écouter débattre et se força à ne pas regarder son téléphone toutes les cinq secondes.

Une nouvelle fois, il échoua lamentablement. Il vérifia que sa batterie était chargée puis s'assura que son portable fonctionnait en l'appelant depuis son fixe. Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas manquer l'appel de Dean, il reporta son attention sur la télévision. Les deux politiciens se battaient toujours sur le même sujet et il décida de changer de chaîne. Il écouta quelques minutes d'un concert des Rolling Stones qu'une chaîne musicale diffusait puis s'attarda ensuite sur une émission de téléachat. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 20H46. Il était encore tôt. Dean attendait probablement d'être seul pour l'appeler. Il ne voulait sans doute pas que Chris soit présent. Il était peut-être juste occupé. Castiel ferma les yeux. Il se demanda quand il pourrait enfin attendre paisiblement un appel du jeune garçon sans interpréter son silence de la pire des façons. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver un jour.

Il soupira longuement puis se leva et entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Quand il eut fini de la ranger et après avoir soigneusement nettoyé son évier, il retourna s'asseoir dans le salon. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. 21H19.

Castiel avait toujours été quelqu'un de patient. Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Dean. C'était presque comme si le jeune homme avait fait de lui quelqu'un de différent. Ce qui l'effrayait complètement. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir fait changer alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Castiel devait se reprendre.

Il hocha la tête puis changea à nouveau de chaîne. Il regarda pendant quelques minutes un épisode de Friends qu'il avait vu mille fois. Il ne sourit à aucune blague et renonça. Il se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Il parcourut des yeux le titre des livres qui s'y trouvaient entassés puis décida de les classer. C'était un bon moyen de s'occuper l'esprit. Il vida les étagères une à une puis s'assit par terre et commença à empiler les livres dont le titre commençait par la même lettre. Castiel était quelqu'un d'ordonné. Un classement alphabétique était une bonne chose. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'ils avaient parfois deux fois le même livre et il mit de côté les exemplaires inutiles. Il pourrait les donner. Ou les vendre. Il n'était pas encore très sûr.

Il sourit en retrouvant l'exemplaire du kamasoutra que Gabriel lui offert quelques années plus tôt. Il le feuilleta rapidement avant de le reposer. Son ami savait que ce genre de choses le mettait mal à l'aise et il le soupçonnait d'avoir choisi ce cadeau uniquement dans ce but. Castiel l'aimait aussi pour ça.

Il avait fini de trier ses livres et était sur le point de les remettre sur les étagères quand son téléphone sonna. Il se leva en un bond et se maudit d'avoir laissé son portable sur la table basse. Il fit tomber plusieurs piles de livres dans sa précipitation et jura entre ses dents. Il finit par rejoindre son canapé et se jeta dessus pour attraper son téléphone. Il décrocha aussitôt, à bout de souffle.

- Dean ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponses. Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas décroché trop tard puis recolla le portable contre son oreille.

- Allo ? Dean ?

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du fil et fut rassuré d'entendre la respiration de son interlocuteur. Il se redressa sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 22H31. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- Dean, tu m'entends ?

Le silence du jeune homme commençait à l'inquiéter. Il se leva du canapé, sans savoir quoi faire. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même puis colla sa main libre contre son autre oreille pour se couper de tous les bruits de son appartement.

- Dean, réponds moi, exigea t-il.

Il entendait toujours la respiration du jeune homme mais elle semblait étrangement saccadée. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à l'appeler encore une fois quand il entendit un drôle de bruit à l'autre bout du fil. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait la sensation que Dean avait laissé tomber le téléphone. Ou qu'il l'avait jeté par terre. Ca n'était pas bon signe. Castiel sentit la panique le gagner. Il tenta de respirer calmement mais son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et il commençait à transpirer.

- Dean, parle-moi … s'il te plait.

Quelque chose clochait. Il pouvait le sentir. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu. Il rouvrit les yeux et réfléchit aux options qu'il avait. Il pouvait appeler la police et leur donner le numéro de portable du jeune homme. Ils pourraient sans doute le localiser. Il pouvait continuer de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que les secours étaient arrivés chez lui. Il ne le laisserait pas seul. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Il hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers son entrée et attrapa son téléphone fixe. Il était en train de composer le 911 quand Dean parla enfin.

- Castiel ?

Sa voix était faible, bizarrement aiguë. Il pleurait. Castiel lâcha son téléphone fixe sous l'effet du choc et porta sa main libre à son visage.

- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il, paniqué.

- Je … je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, avoua Dean.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il se baissa pour ramasser son téléphone fixe et recomposa le 911. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Mais il devait garder Dean au téléphone. « Parle idiot » pensa t-il mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il observa une seconde le combiné qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ses doigts tremblaient.

- Quelle bêtise ? Demanda t-il finalement.

- Je l'ai appelé … hier soir … je l'ai appelé.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce que Dean lui annonce qu'il avait avalé un tube entier de cachets. Qu'il avait entaillé ses veines. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement soulagé. Mais la détresse dans la voix du jeune homme le ramena rapidement à l'horreur de la situation.

- Qui as-tu appelé ?

- Sammy … j'avais son numéro de portable et … après t'avoir parlé de lui … j'étais saoul et je l'ai appelé mais je suis tombé sur sa messagerie alors je … j'ai laissé un message. Il … il m'a rappelé tout à l'heure et … il pleurait Castiel. Il pleurait et j'ai été incapable de lui parler. Je lui ai raccroché au nez et maintenant il me déteste …

Castiel reposa son téléphone sur le socle et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser contre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis par terre.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ?

- Non … il ne faisait que répéter mon nom encore et encore et il pleurait. Castiel, c'est de ma faute … c'est …

Dean fut incapable d'en dire plus et Castiel l'entendit sangloter. Il essuya ses yeux pour chasser les larmes qui s'y accumulaient puis posa sa main contre son front.

- Non Dean, ce n'est pas de ta faute … et le fait que ton frère t'ait rappelé est le signe qu'il tient toujours à toi. Je sais que ça a du être dur de l'entendre pleurer mais …

- Dur ? Dur ? C'était insupportable … c'était … ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je ne peux plus Castiel. Je veux … je ne veux pas me réveiller demain matin et repenser à cet appel. Je vais … c'est ce soir Castiel. C'est ce soir.

Le jeune homme releva la tête brusquement. Il la secoua alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

- Oh non non non … ce n'est pas ce soir. Tu m'as laissé quinze jours Dean. Tu n'as pas le droit, protesta t-il.

Il savait qu'il hurlait mais il se fichait que ses voisins l'entendent. Il tenta de se remettre debout mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il tomba à genou. Il se courba jusqu'à ce que son front ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Dean, s'il te plait … s'il te plait.

- Je n'ai plus la force … je suis tellement fatigué … et j'ai ces cachets … ils sont dans ma main. Je pourrais les avaler et tout serait fini.

- Non ! Hurla Castiel. Non. Hors de question.

Il se redressa et s'aida du meuble de téléphone pour se remettre debout. Il tituba jusqu'à son porte-manteau et attrapa sa veste.

- Donne-moi ton adresse, exigea t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement sans attendre la réponse et courut jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. Il descendit les marches deux par deux et manqua de tomber plusieurs fois.

- Non Castiel, tu ne peux rien y faire, protesta finalement Dean au bout de longues minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité.

Oh que si je peux. Parce que si tu ne me donnes pas ton adresse, je peux te jurer que je trouverais ton frère … je le traquerais s'il le faut mais je le trouverais et je lui dirais que tu l'as abandonné … je lui dirais que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse et je lui dirais que tu as été trop lâche pour lui répondre.

- Il sait déjà tout ça … assura Dean en pleurant de plus belle.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

Castiel atteignit enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Il sortit de son immeuble et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture puis quand il eut enfin mis la main dessus, il s'immobilisa et appuya son front contre la vitre conducteur.

- Dean, je veux juste t'aider … mais il faut que tu me laisses essayer. Tu m'avais promis … tu m'avais promis … murmura t-il.

Il n'était plus sûr que le jeune homme l'écoutait toujours. Il ferma les yeux et pria silencieusement. Il se sentait impuissant. Il avait la sensation que tout lui échappait. Et il était effrayé. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il ne chercha pas à les essuyer.

- Dean ?

- 183 Elizabeth Street … le code de l'entrée c'est 2156. On est au dernier étage. Appartement douze.

Castiel recula son visage de la vitre et observa son reflet une seconde. Il était méconnaissable.

- Merci Dean … je suis là dans dix minutes, assura t-il.

Il ouvrit la portière puis entra dans la voiture. Il connaissait cette rue. Ce n'était pas très loin de chez lui et à quelques minutes à pied de son travail. Il garda le téléphone collé contre son oreille alors qu'il manœuvrait pour sortir de sa place de parking.

- Je peux te jurer que les choses finiront par s'arranger … je vais t'aider Dean … je serais là pour toi à chaque seconde si nécessaire. Est-ce que Chris rentre ce soir ?

- Il dort chez Steve, répondit Dean d'une voix faible.

Castiel s'inséra finalement dans la circulation et doubla rapidement une voiture qui cherchait à se garer. Il détestait téléphoner en conduisant mais il ne pouvait pas raccrocher maintenant. Dean était trop fragile. Il ferait une bêtise s'il ne continuait pas à lui parler. Il accéléra et traversa un carrefour bien que le feu soit rouge. Si la police venait à l'arrêter, il leur expliquerait la situation. Il s'agissait d'une urgence.

- OK, Dean … dis-moi où tu trouves.

- Je suis … je suis dans la salle de bains. J'ai cassé le miroir … je ne supportais plus mon reflet.

- Tu es blessé ? Demanda Castiel en prenant un virage à droite.

Il roulait trop vite. Il le savait. Et de toute évidence, les autres automobilistes partageaient son avis s'il en croyait les klaxons qui résonnaient sur son passage.

- Non je … je saigne de la main mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très profond, répondit finalement Dean.

Castiel essaya de ne pas paniquer. Il prit une grande inspiration puis réfléchit une seconde. Dean avait besoin qu'il soit calme et lucide. Il avait besoin qu'il soit fort. Il pouvait le faire.

- On ne va pas courir le risque … tu vas passer ta main sous l'eau pour nettoyer la plaie puis tu vas appuyer une serviette contre pour stopper le saignement. Tu peux faire ça pour moi Dean ?

- Je … ok.

- Super, c'est super.

Castiel tourna à droite dans une rue puis à gauche dans une autre. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes et dans son cou. Il avait les joues humides et le front couvert de transpiration. Il devait probablement avoir l'air d'un fou. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait que Dean en tête.

- C'est fait, murmura finalement le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes. Ca saigne encore mais … je ne crois pas que ce soit grave.

- On regardera ça quand je serais arrivé.

- Tu es encore loin ?

- A cinq minutes Dean … j'arrive.

Il entendit le jeune homme renifler puis crut percevoir le bruit de l'eau. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es toujours dans la salle de bains ? Demanda t-il alors qu'il passait devant sa librairie.

- Oui … je … j'ai vomi et je voulais juste nettoyer.

- Tu as bu ?

- Un peu oui … désolé.

Castiel grilla un nouveau feu rouge et accéléra.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, assura t-il.

Il entendit Dean pleurer à nouveau et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas en faire de même. Il était à bout de force. Il était terrifié et il avait le cœur brisé. Il ne savait pas comment il parvenait encore à être suffisamment lucide pour conduire.

- Si … je suis … je suis désolé parce que je ne suis pas capable de … j'ai laissé tomber Sam … et toi … j'ai failli le faire Castiel. Si je n'avais pas eu ton numéro de téléphone, j'aurais avalé ces cachets … et … si tu avais entendu sa voix. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Castiel … qu'est-ce que … je ne sais pas.

Castiel essaya d'ignorer les sanglots qui redoublaient d'intensité à l'autre bout du fil. Dean continua de parler mais ses mots n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il s'excusa encore et encore avant de s'insulter puis de marmonner quelque chose à propos de Chris. Castiel avait la sensation de le perdre. Quand il tourna enfin dans la bonne rue, Dean ne parlait plus. Il ne faisait plus que pleurer.

- Je suis en bas de chez toi, expliqua le jeune homme.

Il remonta la rue puis gara sa voiture sur la première place libre. Il en sortit aussitôt sans prendre le temps de la verrouiller puis il courut jusqu'à l'immeuble où vivait Dean. Il tapa le code d'entrée puis fonça jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il monta en courant.

- Dean, parle-moi, lança t-il essoufflé.

Il sauta les deux dernières marches puis remonta le couloir. Quand il fut enfin devant le bon appartement, il ouvrit la porte et appela le jeune homme. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Castiel lâcha son portable et avança dans l'appartement.

- Dean, c'est moi ! S'écria t-il.

Il aperçut une bouteille de whisky vide par terre au pied d'un vieux canapé. Il s'engagea dans le couloir à sa droite et ouvrit une première porte. Il s'agissait d'une chambre mais en voyant la guitare qui reposait contre le mur, Castiel sut qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Chris. Il allait la refermer quand il aperçut une autre porte dans la pièce. Une porte en dessous de laquelle il voyait de la lumière. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il se précipitait vers elle. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et regarda autour de lui. La salle de bains était toute petite mais aménagée intelligemment. A sa droite se trouvait un lavabo avec au dessus un miroir brisé. Au sol, il vit des morceaux de verre et des traces de sang. Sa respiration devint saccadée et il avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne voyait pas Dean. Il fit un pas dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il les entendit. Les sanglots. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la baignoire et tira le rideau. Dean était assis dedans, tout habillé, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il avait les genoux remontés contre son torse, la tête entre les mains. Il avait mis du sang sur le rebord de la baignoire et dans ses cheveux. Mais il était en vie. Castiel sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Dean ? Murmura t-il.

Le jeune homme leva enfin la tête et le regarda une seconde avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre à pleurer. Castiel soupira avant de s'approcher de la baignoire. Il s'agenouilla contre en évitant soigneusement les morceaux de verre. Dean tremblait comme une feuille. Castiel toucha l'eau dans laquelle il était assis. Elle était glacée.

- Il faut que tu sortes de là Dean … tu vas tomber malade sinon, expliqua gentiment.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, Castiel se redressa et lui attrapa les bras. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le soulever mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cette eau glaciale. Il devait le faire sortir, l'obliger à se changer puis examiner ses blessures. Malgré la panique qui le gagnait, Castiel avait les idées plus claires que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait un plan à suivre et cela l'aidait à rester lucide.

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides Dean. Tu es trop lourd pour que je te porte et je dois vraiment te sortir de là, déclara t-il.

Le jeune homme leva à nouveau le visage vers lui et Castiel le regarda de longues secondes dans les yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui transmettre un peu de force mais il en manquait lui aussi cruellement.

- Tu devrais me laisser mourir, murmura Dean.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne le penses pas. Si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé.

- Je n'aurais pas du le faire.

- Peut-être mais quoi qu'il soit, c'est trop tard à présent. Je suis là et je ne vais pas te laisser faire de bêtises.

Il prit une grande inspiration et tira sur les bras du jeune homme mais ce dernier refusait de bouger. Il était un poids mort et Castiel n'avait aucune chance de le sortir sans son aide. Il soupira.

- Dean, si tu refuses de sortir de cette baignoire, j'appelle Chris dans la seconde et je doute sincèrement que tu aies envie qu'il débarque et te voit dans cet état.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un coup bas mais une nouvelle fois, il était trop désespéré pour s'en soucier réellement. Dean le regarda une seconde avant de secouer la tête puis de s'appuyer sur les rebords de la baignoire pour se remettre debout. Il vacilla aussitôt et Castiel passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser.

- OK, maintenant, sors de là, exigea t-il.

Dean marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de sortir de la baignoire. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel dut le soutenir pour qu'il reste debout. Dean passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se laissa guider en dehors de la salle de bains. Il marchait lentement et Castiel le sentait sur le point de tomber. Il serra les dents et supporta un peu plus encore le poids du jeune homme. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Il le relâcha alors et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Tu vas commencer par te déshabiller. Tes vêtements sont trempés, lança t-il en se dirigeant vers la commode qui était posée contre le mur à se droite.

Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa un caleçon, un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt puis vint les déposer sur le lit à côté de Dean

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? demanda le jeune homme en le regardant s'accroupir devant lui.

- Tu m'as appelé, répondit Castiel en lui retirant ses chaussettes.

Dean ne faisait rien pour l'aider et le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'il serait capable de se déshabiller tout seul.

- Je me souviens … ce n'est pas ça que je te demande … pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Castiel le regarda une seconde. Il avait les yeux rouges et les paupières gonflées. Ses joues étaient humides et ses cheveux collaient à son front couvert de transpiration. Il avait l'air misérable. Mais il était en vie. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune homme.

- Je suis là parce que tu as besoin de moi … parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir.

« Je suis là parce que l'idée de te perdre me terrifie » ajouta t-il mentalement mais il le garda pour lui. Dean n'était pas prêt à entendre ces mots. Et Castiel n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à les dire. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux du jeune homme et continua de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dean, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu traverses en ce moment … ou depuis deux ans mais ce que je sais c'est que tu m'as appelé. Pas pour me dire au revoir … pas pour me dire adieu … tu m'as appelé au secours et je suis là pour toi. Maintenant, je vais te demander de m'aider parce que je ne pourrais pas te déshabiller si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien.

Le jeune homme s'essuya le visage d'une main qui tremblait toujours autant puis il acquiesça faiblement.

- Je vais le faire si … ça ne t'ennuierait pas de te tourner ?

Castiel se redressa puis fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il entendit Dean bouger sur le lit puis entendit le bruit de ses vêtements mouillés qui tombaient par terre. Il refusa de laisser son esprit s'aventurer sur le fait que le jeune homme était très certainement nu derrière lui et se concentra à la place sur le poster accroché en face de lui. Il s'agissait de l'affiche du film « La vie est belle » de Roberto Benini. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça ironique et pendant une seconde, il eut envie d'arracher le poster du mur. Mais il se contenta de le regarder en songeant qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre Dean. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

- C'est bon, l'appela finalement le jeune homme.

Castiel s'arracha à sa contemplation et se retourna. Dean avait enfilé son caleçon et son pantalon mais il était encore torse nu. Sa peau était incroyablement blanche pour quelqu'un qui vivait en Californie. Il ne devait jamais s'exposer au soleil. Castiel s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois devant lui.

- Je vais regarder ta main maintenant, expliqua t-il.

Dean la lui tendit en silence. Le sang ne coulait plus mais l'entaille semblait plutôt sérieuse. Il aurait été préférable de la faire voir par un médecin. Toutefois, Castiel doutait que le jeune homme accepte d'être conduit à l'hôpital. Il allait devoir faire avec les moyens du bord. Il reposa la main de Dean, paume vers le haut, sur sa cuisse puis se redressa.

- Où est-ce que je peux trouver votre trousse à pharmacie ? Demanda t-il.

Dean renifla une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Dans le meuble de la salle de bains. Deuxième tiroir, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Castiel acquiesça puis partit la récupérer. Il trouva rapidement ce dont il avait besoin et retourna ensuite auprès de Dean. Il se remit à genoux devant lui puis ouvrit la trousse à pharmacie par terre. Il en sortit des compresses, du désinfectant et du bandage. Il agissait mécaniquement, son cerveau ne semblant plus vouloir penser à autre chose qu'à Dean, au fait que son cœur battait toujours et que c'était en partie grâce à lui. Il savait que le fait que le jeune homme l'ait appelé avant d'avoir mis ses menaces à exécution était une bonne chose. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de supporter un tel choc une deuxième fois.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Dean quand Castiel lui prit la main et commença à nettoyer la plaie sur sa paume.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'avais dit que je serais là pour toi … je ne fais que tenir ma promesse.

- Oui mais je … je ne mérite pas tout ça … tu aurais de me laisser me mourir … bordel, tu aurais du m'encourager à le faire !

Castiel jeta la compresse couverte de sang par terre puis saisit la deuxième main de Dean et les serra toutes les deux dans les siennes. Il fixa ensuite le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Dean … je sais comment tu te vois mais je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement d'accord ?

Le jeune homme tourna le visage sans doute pour échapper au regard que Castiel avait posé sur lui mais ce dernier lui relâcha une main pour l'attraper par le menton. Il le força à lui faire face.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es important pour … les gens qui t'entourent. Pour Chris … pour Steve … pour Sam.

« Pour moi » ajouta t-il mentalement. Il remonta légèrement sa main pour qu'elle épouse parfaitement le contour de la joue de Dean. Son pouce caressa délicatement la peau douce de la pommette du jeune homme.

- Je sais que tu as essayé de t'en sortir avant … je sais que tu as échoué. Je sais que tu es fatigué mais … tu mérites tellement mieux que ce que tu crois … tu mérites tout ce dont n'importe quel adolescent de ton âge peut rêver. Tu as le droit d'être heureux … parce que toutes les horreurs qui te sont arrivées … aucune n'est de ta faute … tu m'entends Dean ? Aucune.

- Lâche-moi, protesta le jeune homme en tentant d'échapper aux mains de Castiel.

Ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire. Il était peut-être fatigué mais Dean n'avait plus aucune force.

- Non, je ne vais pas te lâcher tant que tu refuseras d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute … ni la mort de ta mère, ni l'attitude de ton père. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Dean ferma les yeux et secoua faiblement la tête.

- Tais-toi … murmura t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta Castiel.

- Tais toi … s'il te plait … je … je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Castiel approcha son visage de celui de Dean et vint coller son front contre celui du jeune homme. C'était sans doute un geste un peu trop intime mais à cet instant précis, il avait besoin de toucher Dean. Il avait besoin d'établir un contact. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas par la parole, il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de l'établir physiquement.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, souffla t-il.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et pendant une seconde, ses magnifiques iris verts plongèrent dans ceux de Castiel. Mais alors que ce dernier croyait avoir gagné, Dean le repoussa violemment en appuyant ses deux mains contre son torse. Le jeune homme manqua de tomber en arrière et se retint tant bien que mal au rebord du lit. Dean le poussa une seconde fois, plus faiblement.

- Ferme-la ! Hurla t-il.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc puis il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Dean. Il ne devait pas le laisser le repousser. Il pouvait sentir que ses paroles commençaient à faire leur chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il refusait juste de l'accepter. C'était à Castiel de parvenir à lui faire entendre raison.

- Ce n'est pas de te faute, assura t-il une énième fois.

Dean secoua la tête puis lui donna un coup de poing sur le torse. Il était épuisé et Castiel ne sentit presque rien. Il ne bougea pas, ses mains toujours fermement ancrées sur les épaules de Dean. Il le laissa se défouler sur son torse, les coups de poings se suivant les uns les autres sans aucune force. Il le laissa gaspiller le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, se préparant à ce qui se passerait après. Car Castiel savait qu'une fois la colère passée, une fois ses dernières forces perdues, Dean s'effondrerait. Et il se devait d'être là pour lui.

- Tu ne mérites pas de mourir Dean … tu ne mérites pas de mourir, assura Castiel.

Dean lui donna un dernier coup sur le torse avant de laisser retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il baissa ensuite la tête et explosa en sanglots. Castiel se mordit la lèvre pour s'éviter de pleurer à son tour. Il respira aussi calmement que possible par le nez avant d'attirer le jeune homme à lui. Dean se laissa faire sans résistance. Sa tête vint se poser dans le cou de Castiel alors que ses mains venaient agripper son tee-shirt. Castiel le laissa faire et se contenta de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, une de ses mains venant se refermer sur sa nuque. Il le laissa pleurer contre lui, ses larmes roulant sous le col de son tee-shirt. Il s'autorisa à lui caresser le bas du dos doucement, chuchotant des mots rassurants qu'il voulait que le jeune homme entende sans être sûr que ce soit le cas. Il ferma les yeux quand les sanglots redoublèrent de force et que le corps de Dean se mit à trembler violemment. Il le serra juste un peu plus fortement contre lui et commença à le bercer de droite à gauche.

- Tout finira par s'arranger … je te le promets Dean … je ferais tout pour t'aider … tu vas t'en sortir, murmura Castiel.

Les mains de Dean tirait sur son tee-shirt et le tissu appuyait inconfortablement contre la nuque de Castiel mais il ne dit rien. Il ne chercha même pas à bouger. Il écouta le jeune homme pleurer pendant de longues minutes avant de se calmer peu à peu. Il ne s'écarta pas de lui quand Dean cessa de sangloter. Malgré le chagrin du jeune homme, malgré l'angoisse qui tiraillait toujours ses entrailles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien avec Dean dans ses bras. Parce qu'il le sentait respirer. Ses mains qui caressaient sa peau étaient enveloppées par la chaleur de son corps. Il était concret dans ses bras … chaud … vivant. Il était là. Et Castiel avait au moins autant besoin de ce contact que le jeune homme. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier recula doucement que Castiel se décida à le lâcher.

- Tu sais pourquoi que je t'ai appelé ce soir ? Demanda Dean après s'être essuyé les yeux.

Castiel secoua la tête. A vrai dire, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un appel au secours. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du jeune homme.

- J'allais le faire tu sais … j'avais … j'avais ces cachets dans la main et j'étais prêt à les avaler mais ensuite j'ai pensé à toi … à toi et à la stupide promesse que tu m'as obligé à faire et … j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Je ne voulais pas te faire faux bond. J'ai manqué à mes devoirs de fils et de grand frère mais j'avais une chance de faire les choses biens avec toi … et tu m'avais demandé quinze jours … juste quinze jours.

- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé, assura Castiel en prenant la main blessée de Dean pour commencer à la bander.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire en reniflant de temps en temps. Castiel laissa le silence remplir l'espace autour d'eux, ses yeux ne quittant plus la main de Dean qui disparaissait sous le bandage. Quand il eut fini, il releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme.

- Tout devrait bien aller si tu changes le pansement tous les jours mais l'idéal serait que tu vois un docteur dès demain.

Dean secoua la tête et Castiel choisit de ne pas insister. Il hocha la tête puis se remit debout. Dean le regarda faire.

- Tu sais … si tu attends quelque chose de moi, il faut me le dire tout de suite, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

- Si j'attends quelque chose de toi ? Répéta t-il.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui reposaient sur ses cuisses. Il haussa les épaules.

- Si la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi gentil avec moi c'est juste pour me mettre dans ton lit je préfère que tu me le dises tout de suite parce que je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter et en tout honnêteté je … je ne veux pas de ça entre nous.

Castiel soupira en réalisant à quel point le jeune homme manquait de confiance en lui et en tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et regarda à nouveau l'affiche qui l'avait tant fasciné plus tôt.

- La raison pour laquelle je suis aussi gentil avec toi c'est parce que j'en ai envie … parce que j'estime que tu le mérites et parce que je sais que je peux t'aider à t'en sortir. Il n'y a rien de plus. Je peux te le jurer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et laissa son regard voyager de son visage rouge aux traits tirés à son torse pale et couvert de tâches de rousseur.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Sam me déteste ? Demanda alors Dean.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête et reporta son attention sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Non bien au contraire … je crois qu'il t'aime et que tu lui manques. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à lui parler, personne ne doit t'y forcer.

- Si tu l'avais entendu pleurer … il … il avait l'air si fragile … il avait l'air de souffrir et je lui ai raccroché au nez.

- Tu ne dois pas précipiter les choses Dean. Tu dois franchir les étapes une à une.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr que le jeune homme soit encore prêt à abandonner ses projets simplement parce qu'il l'avait appelé au secours dans un moment de grande détresse mais il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un pas premier pas dans la bonne direction.

- J'aime Sam plus que tout au monde, assura Dean en regardant Castiel dans les yeux.

- Je sais … et je sais qu'il le sait.

- Bordel, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je … je n'arrête pas de tout foirer et … je suis nul.

- Tu n'es pas nul Dean. Tu es perdu. C'est différent.

Castiel commençait à être habitué à la façon que le jeune homme avait de se dévaloriser constamment. Il se doutait que cela venait de ce que son père lui avait dit deux ans plus tôt. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour réaliser qu'il se trompait. Mais Castiel était prêt à se montrer patient.

- Tu crois qu'on aurait pu être amis si on s'était rencontré dans d'autres circonstances ? Demanda Dean d'une voix tremblante.

Castiel lui sourit.

- Je doute que tu aurais voulu d'un vieux de mon âge comme ami mais j'en aurais été ravi oui … je crois même qu'on aurait pu être de très bons amis.

- Tu veux dire le genre qui couche ensemble ? Plaisanta Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Tu es un tout petit peu trop jeune pour moi mais qui sait … il ne faut jamais dire jamais n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis on peut toujours essayer d'être ami même si notre rencontre n'est pas franchement orthodoxe.

- Je ne sais pas … quinze jours c'est un peu court pour tisser des liens profonds non ?

Castiel refusait de penser à ce que ce rappel signifiait quant à l'état d'esprit de Dean. Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point il est facile de m'aimer ! Jeta t-il.

Dean baissa les yeux vers ses genoux.

- Non je ne le suis pas, murmura t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Dean semblait à bout de force et il était inutile de chercher à analyser ce qu'il disait dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Ils pourraient en reparler plus tard. Pour le moment, le jeune homme avait besoin de se reposer.

- Bien, je crois que tu devrais essayer de dormir, avança Castiel en se levant du lit.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Non, je sais que je finirais par faire ce cauchemar … je ne peux pas … pas cette nuit.

- Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu n'es pas sur le point de te réveiller en hurlant.

- Je ne peux pas te demander ça.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- C'est moi qui te le propose et il sera extrêmement malpoli de refuser !

Il regarda Dean se lever du lit avant de tirer la couette et de se glisser dessous. Il passa un bras au dessous de son oreiller puis posa son autre main au bord du lit, presque comme s'il invitait Castiel à la saisir. Mais le jeune homme ne le fit pas. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire des idées et il ne voulait surtout pas effrayer Dean. Il se dirigea vers le bureau puis tira la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à côté du lit. Il s'assit dessus et regarda le jeune homme dont les yeux bien que brillants ne semblaient pas décidées à se fermer.

- Quand j'étais petit, commença t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi il parlait, j'étais plus petit que tous les autres garçons de mon âge. J'adorais l'école et j'étais le meilleur de ma classe mais tous les autres se moquaient de moi. Je me souviens qu'une fois, ils m'ont volé mes vêtements dans les vestiaires avant de les éparpiller partout dans l'école. J'ai été obligé d'attendre qu'un professeur me trouve et me prête des vêtements avant de pouvoir ressortir.

Dean le regarda à présent, sa main se rapprochant sensiblement de son genou qui était appuyé contre le lit. Castiel fit un effort pour ne pas y prêter attention.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à l'école et j'étais toujours triste. Ma mère pensait que c'était du à l'âge et mon père me répétait constamment qu'il fallait que je me prenne en main et que j'affronte tous ces garçons qui m'embêtaient. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai courbé l'échine. J'ai attendu de grandir et je les ai ignorés jusqu'au jour où je suis parti à la fac. J'étais timide et mal dans ma peau et je ne savais pas comment interagir avec les autres. J'avais peur de finir seul … de ne jamais rencontrer qui que ce soit qui puisse s'intéresser à moi. Mais ensuite il y a eu Paul et … ma vie a changé du tout au tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Castiel ?

Les doigts de Dean effleuraient à présent son genou et c'était une distraction dont Castiel se serait bien passé.

- Je ne sais pas … juste que parfois la vie peut te paraître incroyablement difficile mais que tu finis toujours par trouver une raison de te battre. Il te suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder autour de toi.

- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de comparer ce que j'ai vécu avec ce que ces idiots t'ont fait subir à l'école ?

- Non bien sûr que non mais … Dean … il y a toujours un espoir.

Castiel effleura la main du jeune homme du bout des doigts. Il entendit ce dernier soupirer et recula aussitôt sa main pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

- Parfois, j'ai la sensation de me battre constamment sans jamais parvenir à gagner … parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver … parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'existe pas de lumière au bout du tunnel que je traverse depuis deux ans mais … ce soir je … commença Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Castiel regarda son visage et dut lutter contre l'envie de se pencher pour lui caresser la joue. Dean semblait si jeune à cet instant. Si vulnérable.

- Ce soir quand j'ai pensé à toi je … je me suis surpris à penser que … oh laisse tomber c'est idiot de toute façon.

Castiel prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna complètement vers Dean. Il se pencha dans sa direction mais choisit de ne pas le toucher.

- Ce n'est pas idiot si c'est quelque chose que tu as ressenti … tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce genre de choses, assura Castiel.

Dean leva sa main libre du lit et saisit celle de Castiel. Il le regarda dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant et Castiel sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je … j'ai ressenti quelque chose de … positif … et … je crois que j'ai été soulagé d'entendre ta voix … soulagé que tu me dises de ne pas le faire … je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que je reste persuadé que mourir serait la solution à tous mes problèmes mais toi tu … tu es là … tu es là et tout semble différent quand tu es là … et ça me fiche une trouille bleue, confessa le jeune homme.

Castiel lui adressa un large sourire.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Dean, assura t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur … c'est de moi.

Dean le regardait toujours fixement dans les yeux et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses cils étaient longs et épais. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était plus beau encore vu d'aussi près. Il n'y avait rien à jeter dans son visage, rien à changer. Mais il s'agissait du visage d'un adolescent et une nouvelle fois, Castiel se maudit d'oser penser à ce genre de choses.

- Tu as peur de toi ? Demanda t-il.

Dean hocha la tête.

- J'ai peur de ce qui se passe dans ma tête, des drôles d'idées qui s'y bousculent depuis quelques jours. J'ai peur de faire des choix que je regretterais … j'ai peur de te repousser une fois de trop alors que je continue de penser que je devrais te chasser une bonne fois pour toute et par dessus-tout, j'ai peur de ce que tu me pousses à ressentir.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- C'est … on se connaît à peine et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours. Tu en sais plus sur moi que mon meilleur ami et cela devrait me terrifier mais c'est tout le contraire … et … je sais que c'est sans doute l'alcool qui me fait parler et probablement que je regretterais tout ça demain matin mais … j'ai peur de m'attacher à toi.

Castiel serra la main de Dean un peu plus fortement. Les mots du jeune homme faisaient terriblement échos à ceux qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis plusieurs jours. Mais en ce qui le concernait, il savait déjà qu'il était attaché au jeune homme. Sans doute trop pour que ce soit complètement sain.

- S'attacher aux gens n'est jamais une mauvaise chose, déclara t-il.

Il cherchait autant à se convaincre lui-même qu'à convaincre le jeune homme.

- Peut-être pas quand on est quelqu'un de normal mais pour moi c'est … je n'ai pas le droit de t'entraîner là-dedans. Je devrais te dire de partir mais je ne peux pas … j'ai essayé mais tu restes là et je ne peux pas nier que j'aime que tu sois là. Alors, il va falloir que tu me pardonnes …

- Que je te pardonne quoi ?

- Le fait que je finirais forcément par te décevoir … que d'ici quinze jours, je te laisserais tomber comme tous les autres avant toi. Il faudra que tu me pardonnes.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une grande inspiration.

- Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore fait … Dean … il me reste quinze jours pour te convaincre et crois-moi, je compte bien réussir.

Il posa sa main libre sur le front du jeune homme et dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui y étaient collées.

- Maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux et tu vas dormir.

- Tu seras là demain matin ?

- Bien sûr.

Dean acquiesça puis, tout en gardant la main de Castiel dans la sienne, il ramena son bras contre son corps. Les doigts du jeune homme se retrouvèrent collés contre la poitrine de Dean et il sourit en sentant les battements de son cœur. Il regarda le jeune homme fermer les yeux puis tenta de s'installer confortablement sur sa chaise.

- Eh Castiel ? L'appela Dean sans rouvrir les yeux.

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être là … et merci de croire en moi.

- De rien Dean, de rien.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr qu'il soit endormi. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Et ses doigts qui reposaient contre le torse du jeune lui semblaient bizarrement à la fois engourdis et hypersensibles. Il repensa à ce que Gabriel lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt. Il repensa à l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné. Ne pas tomber amoureux. Castiel savait que ce serait une erreur. Mais il avait d'ors et déjà beaucoup d'affection pour Dean. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même s'il savait qu'il avait tort. Même s'il savait que cela ne pourrait jamais bien se finir. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Et il était près à refouler n'importe lequel de ses sentiments pour le bien être du jeune homme. Sa priorité était Dean. Peu importait le reste. Ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Son cerveau semblait de son côté sur ce point. Mais son cœur en revanche … le traitre semblait décider à se faire entendre. Castiel soupira puis leva les yeux au plafond. Il allait au devant d'ennuis. Il pouvait le sentir. Mais alors que les battements du cœur de Dean se répercutaient contre ses doigts, il réalisa qu'il se fichait de souffrir du moment qu'il savait le jeune homme en vie et en bonne santé. Il se fichait de tout et de tout le monde. Peu importait ce qu'on pourrait dire ou penser de lui. Il avait sauvé la vie de Dean ce soir et il comptait bien la sauver à nouveau dans quinze jours. Même s'il devait finir avec le cœur brisé.

**Petite parenthèse : la scène où Dean repousse Castiel avant de pleurer dans ses bras m'a été inspiré par un film que j'adore. Alors rendons à César ce qui est à César et merci à Matt Damon et Ben Affleck pour WILL HUNTING**


	8. Le réveil

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Voilà le chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis actuellement clouée au lit par la grippe et j'ai un peu de temps entre deux siestes pour avancer sur l'histoire. Je prévois un chapitre du point de vue de Sam d'ici peu. **

**Encore une fois : merci, merci, merci pour tous vos encouragements ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique de ce chapitre :**

**Trouble de Coldplay**

**Chapitre 8 : Le réveil**

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la chaise qui était collée contre son lit. Il fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans son esprit embrouillé à la recherche d'une explication. Il se frotta les yeux puis se releva. Aussitôt, une douleur transperça son crâne et il porta une main à son front. Avec ce qu'il avait bu la veille, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose qu'une belle gueule de bois. Il soupira puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. 8H36. Il fut surpris d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et réalisa alors que l'une d'entre elles était bandée. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être blessé. A moins que … Il sauta hors du lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il n'y avait plus aucun morceau de verre par terre mais le miroir était cassé. Il s'adossa au mur et se força à réfléchir. Il avait bu énormément la veille … puis il avait reçu cet appel de Sam et ensuite il … Dean sentit la panique le gagner alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient enfin à l'esprit. Castiel. Il avait appelé Castiel. Et le jeune homme était venu sans hésiter. Il l'avait sorti de la baignoire, soigné et mis au lit. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Dean ferma les yeux. Il avait sangloté comme un gamin dans le cou de Castiel. Il s'était complètement ridiculisé et à présent, le jeune homme était parti. Il était parti sans lui laisser de mot et sans le réveiller. Il avait pris la fuite et Dean ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Qui pouvait bien vouloir d'un gamin incapable de gérer ses émotions ou de se tenir éloigné d'une bouteille plus de quelques heures ? Castiel devait être tranquillement chez lui à l'heure qu'il était, tentant d'oublier cette horrible soirée.  
Dean secoua la tête puis rouvrit les yeux. Il avait une nouvelle fois tout gâché. Il s'était montré idiot et faible. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'en finir et cela lui avait valu de faire fuir le seul homme qui s'était réellement intéressé à lui depuis toujours. Comment pouvait-il être aussi idiot ? S'il avait été un peu moins lâche, il aurait utilisé les morceaux de verre pour s'ouvrir les veines. Il se serait allongé dans la baignoire et aurait sagement attendu que tout soit fini. A la place, il avait appelé au secours. Il avait pleuré et laissé Castiel s'occuper de lui. Il avait dix-sept ans et pas dix. Il pouvait parfaitement prendre soin de lui-même. Bien sûr, cela impliquait généralement une bouteille d'alcool et un ou deux cachets pour rester éveillé. Mais cela durait depuis deux ans maintenant et il estimait ne pas avoir besoin qu'on veille sans cesse sur lui.

Furieux, Dean sortit de la salle de bains pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il attrapa un tee-shirt qui traînait par terre – il croyait se souvenir que Castiel le lui avait donné la veille – et l'enfila rapidement. Il avait besoin d'un café. Non il avait besoin de plusieurs cafés. Et d'une cigarette. Ou même du paquet entier. Parfois, il fallait savoir traiter le mal par le mal. Le meilleur moyen de guérir sa gueule de bois était de se raccrocher à l'autre drogue qu'il affectionnait. Il se fichait que cela fasse de lui un accroc ou un junky. Il en avait besoin.

Il sortit de sa chambre en s'appuyant sur les murs. Il avait dépassé les bornes hier soir en ce qui concernait la quantité d'alcool ingéré. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il avait bu mais s'il en croyait la façon que son estomac avait de protester vivement contre le traitement réservé, il supposait qu'il avait du faire quelques mélanges.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait très souvent. Il s'en tenait généralement à un seul alcool et à un nombre limité de verres. Mais après l'appel de Sammy, il avait déraillé.

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Il ne devait surtout pas y penser. Cela lui donnait trop envie de se noyer à nouveau dans l'alcool et il doutait que son estomac supporterait quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il traversa le salon sans regarder autour de lui puis attrapa son paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait laissé sur le rebord du canapé et sortit aussitôt sur le balcon. L'air frais lui fit immédiatement du bien. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia de sentir l'intensité de sa migraine diminuer quelque peu. Il se demanda s'il serait sage de prendre des antidouleurs. Il avait probablement toujours une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang et il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce ne soit pas risqué. Puis réalisant l'ironie d'une telle idée pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait mourir, il ricana une seconde avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet. Il l'alluma en écoutant le concert de klaxons en bas de l'immeuble. C'était l'heure de pointe et les gens affluaient dans les rues pour se rendre à leur travail. Dean se demandait ce que cela pouvait faire d'avoir une vie aussi banale et monotone. Il aurait tout donné pour le savoir. Parfois, il enviait ces gens qui s'impatientaient dans leurs voitures en redoutant d'être en retard au boulot. Car si c'était là le plus gros de leurs problèmes, ils avaient sacrément de la chance.

Le jeune homme soupira puis s'accouda à la balustrade. Il se demanda si Castiel était déjà à son travail ou s'il était rentré chez lui pour dormir. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos après ce que Dean lui avait fait subir. Il méritait une foutue médaille pour être resté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et n'avoir pris la fuite qu'après.

Castiel était un Saint. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Dean avait les pires difficultés du monde à comprendre ce qui avait pu le pousser à rester aussi longtemps. Lui aurait mis les voiles bien avant … il ne serait même pas venu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon très courageuse qu'il avait eu de répondre à la tristesse de son propre frère. Sam. Dean grimaça. Voilà qu'il était de retour tel un boomerang dans son esprit. Le jeune homme tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et s'accorda quelques secondes pour s'apitoyer sur son sort avant de chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête. Il repensa aux pleurs de son petit frère et à la façon qu'il avait eu de l'appeler encore et encore. Il songea au gamin de onze ans qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il tenta d'imaginer l'adolescent qu'il devait être aujourd'hui. Un adolescent privé de sa mère. Et de son grand-frère. Dean était un lâche. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il savait que Sam était sans aucun doute mieux sans lui. Leur père l'avait toujours porté aux nues et il devait sans doute veiller sur lui comme il n'avait jamais veillé sur Dean durant son enfance. Sam allait grandir et devenir un homme remarquable. Un homme qui n'avait pas besoin de sa loque de grand frère pour lui montrer le chemin. Bien au contraire. C'était probablement lui l'exemple à suivre et pas l'inverse.

Un bruit derrière lui fit sursauter le jeune homme et il lâcha sa cigarette. Elle rebondit sur son pied nu le brûlant au passage et il jura entre ses dents.

Il prit le temps de récupérer sa cigarette qui était sur le point de tomber du balcon avant de se relever pour chercher la source du bruit. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qui menait au salon qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Castiel. Dean poussa un cri de surprise qui aurait probablement du lui faire honte s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de choses à regretter puis fit un bond en arrière. Castiel le regarda une seconde, les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda t-il.

Dean porta une main à son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné.

- Non, tu crois ? Répliqua t-il.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire en guise d'excuses puis lui tendit une tasse de café.

- Alors, cette gueule de bois ? demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il regarda Castiel avancer dans sa direction puis le contourner pour s'accouder à la balustrade et apprécier la vue. Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait encore là. Il aurait du partir. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de rester là. Il perdait son temps. Et Dean voulait vraiment lui demander pourquoi il était là mais à la place, il se contenta de répondre à sa question.

- Horrible … j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et mon estomac semble sur le point de me remonter dans la gorge.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

- Je suppose qu'il fallait t'y attendre, commenta t-il.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et l'ombre d'une barbe recouvrait ses joues. Il avait d'imposantes cernes noires sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme le trouvait encore plus séduisant. Il mit cette idée idiote sur le compte de l'alcool qui courrait encore dans ses veines puis vint s'accouder à la balustrade à son tour.

- Ouaih sans doute, confirma Dean en regardant sa cigarette se consumer entre ses doigts.

Il jeta la cendre par-dessus la balustrade et la regarda voler pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment poser à Castiel les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il voulait aborder le fait que le jeune homme était resté la nuit entière chez lui. Qu'il lui avait préparé du café et qu'il semblait vouloir agir comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Ce qui était idiot bien sûr. Car il n'y avait rien de normal dans le fait qu'il soit là aux côtés du garçon qui avait pleuré dans ses bras et l'avait privé d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais il ne dit rien. Il redoutait les réponses.

- Ma mère m'a souvent dit que le meilleur remède à une gueule de bois était de prendre un petit déjeuner bien gras et particulièrement lourd. De préférence composé de bacon et d'œufs. Et, parce que tu es un sacré chanceux, j'ai justement pris la peine de t'en préparer suffisamment pour satisfaire ton estomac, expliqua Castiel en regardant les voitures qui étaient toujours bloquées en bas.

Dean se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde.

- Ta mère t'a donné un remède contre la gueule de bois ? demanda t-il.

Castiel le regarda en souriant de plus belle.

- Ok pas ma mère … Gabriel mais ça n'en est pas moins valable.

- Et est-ce que tu as déjà vérifié cette théorie par toi-même ?

- Non mais Gabriel a souvent l'occasion de l'utiliser et si j'en crois son comportement les lendemains de beuverie, je peux te garantir qu'il ne se trompe pas.

Dean sourit à son tour puis tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Il l'écrasa ensuite dans le cendrier à sa droite puis haussa les épaules.

- Tu as de drôles d'amis, lâcha t-il.

Castiel acquiesça.

- Oh, tu n'as pas idée.

Il se frotta les mains puis s'écarta de la balustrade pour se diriger vers la porte qui menait au salon. Dean le regarda faire, incapable de bouger, son esprit tournant à deux mille à l'heure, cherchant une explication au comportement de Castiel.

- Allez, viens manger, ça va refroidir, lança le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte devant lui.

Dean fit un pas dans sa direction avant de reculer à nouveau. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à prétendre que tout ceci était normal. Il lui fallait des réponses même si elles étaient désagréables à entendre.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? demanda t-il finalement.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris par sa question. Dean ne bougea pas, refusant de céder sous le regard du jeune homme. Un regard qui semblait le transpercer littéralement, pénétrer en lui pour y lire les plus noirs de ses secrets. Un regard qui le faisait se sentir à la fois mieux et pire que tout.

- Tu sais, il n'y a rien de plus indigeste que des œufs brouillés froids, jeta Castiel, ignorant la question qui lui était posée.

Dean secoua la tête et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber.

- Je t'ai posé une question Castiel … Je veux savoir ce que tu fais encore là ! s'écria t-il brusquement.

Il entendit un chien aboyer dans la rue et il se demanda une seconde si c'était lui qui en était la cause. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qui comptait vraiment.

- Je pourrais sans doute les faire réchauffer mais je doute qu'ils soient aussi bons après. Sans me vanter, je peux te dire que je suis un excellent cuisinier … enfin surtout quand il s'agit de faire des œufs. Je tiens la recette de ma mère … et c'est vrai cette fois … elle, commença Castiel en détournant ses yeux de Dean.

- Ne change pas de sujet … je me fiche de tes œufs … réponds-moi ! l'interrompit le jeune homme.

Castiel l'ignora une nouvelle fois et lui tourna le dos pour rentrer dans le salon. Dean combla la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas et le saisit par le bras. Il le força à lui faire face à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de jeune homme et il commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui. Ne méritait-il pas une réponse ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu … ne fais pas comme si ma question n'avait pas d'importance … dis moi ce que tu fais encore là. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ! jeta t-il.

Il avait conscience que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Castiel. Il pouvait sentir son souffle se répercuter contre ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait ignorer la couleur intense de ses yeux ou le dessin délicat de ses mâchoires. Mais ce qu'il voyait avant tout, c'était les cernes noires qui soulignaient ses yeux. Les preuves de sa fatigue et de la nuit qu'il avait passé à veiller sur lui. Elles l'aveuglaient et ravivaient un peu plus encore sa culpabilité.

- Dis moi ce que tu …

- Je ne sais pas Dean, s'écria finalement Castiel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours là. Mais je suis là.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler, constata alors le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était une évidence mais il avait besoin de le dire à voix haute. Castiel se dégagea de son étreinte d'un mouvement d'épaule et recula d'un pas.

- Il me semble que c'est clair non ? Si j'avais envie d'en parler, j'aurais répondu à ta question … maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais assez que tu viennes prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Dean était sous le choc mais il parvint tout de même à hocher la tête. Castiel lui sourit à nouveau puis prit la direction de la cuisine. Le jeune homme le suivit des yeux, immobile. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il pouvait jouer le même petit jeu que Castiel mais il doutait d'y parvenir. Comment pouvait-il se comporter normalement alors que le jeune homme était là sans raisons apparentes ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer le fait qu'il aimait cette idée tout en la détestant farouchement ? Il n'avait jamais partagé son petit déjeuner avec un autre homme que Chris. Il n'avait jamais passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. C'était une grande première pour lui et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait se comporter. Il soupira longuement puis réfléchit à ce que Castiel avait fait pour lui. C'était complètement dingue mais Dean lui devait d'essayer. Castiel méritait qu'il fasse un effort. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains puis rejoignit le jeune homme dans la cuisine. Immédiatement, l'odeur des œufs et du bacon grillés lui emplit les narines. Son estomac se tortilla frénétiquement pendant de longues secondes avant de se stabiliser. Il leva les yeux vers Castiel. Il était en train d'installer deux assiettes sur la table.

- Chris n'est pas rentré ? demanda t-il en faisant un pas dans la cuisine.

Castiel leva les yeux de la poêle dans laquelle il avait fait cuire les œufs et secoua la tête.

- De toute évidence non, répondit-il sur un ton jovial qui contrastait avec la tension palpable dans l'atmosphère.

Dean prit place sur une des chaises puis posa sa tasse de café à côté de son assiette.

- Il ne va probablement pas tarder, assura t-il.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Car la seule chose à laquelle il pensait à présent était à la réaction de son ami quand il verrait Castiel dans la cuisine. Aux idées qu'il se ferait en apprenant qu'il avait passé la nuit avec lui. C'était ça que Dean aurait aimé dire au jeune homme. Que son meilleur ami risquait de s'emporter et de le mettre à la porte et ça … c'était sans aucun s'ils avaient de la chance. Dans le pire des cas, Chris abattrait son poing dans le visage de Castiel et lui hurlerait de ne pas profiter de Dean. Et il n'hésiterait même pas avant de le faire.

- Tu as peur de sa réaction en me voyant ? demanda alors Castiel qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.

Dean haussa les épaules puis finit par hocher la tête.

- Il est un peu … protecteur tu sais … il se conduit comme un grand frère et oui je sais on a couché ensemble alors cette idée est quelque peu dérangeante mais … notre relation n'est pas … ordinaire tu sais. Et il croit qu'il a le devoir de me protéger ce qui est idiot parce que je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi.

« Continue de mentir. Tu finiras peut-être par te convaincre ! » songea t-il en grimaçant. Car il le savait parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais été capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Du moins pas sainement. Mais Castiel n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

- Tu crains qu'il se fasse des idées ? Demanda ce dernier en versant des œufs dans l'assiette du jeune homme.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis attrapa sa fourchette et la serra dans sa main.

- Qu'il se fasse des idées … passe encore … il s'en fait déjà de toute façon mais … tu sais, il peut s'emporter facilement et je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi alors qu'il n'y a aucun raison … enfin je veux dire, on n'a rien fait de mal non ?

Castiel acquiesça en ajoutant du bacon aux œufs de Dean.

- Rien du tout et s'il le faut, je le lui dirais. Et à vrai dire, je trouve ça chouette qu'il veille sur toi de la sorte.

- Parce que tu n'es pas à ma place … parce que tu n'as pas eu à subir son discours plus que gênant sur les mérites des préservatifs et des check-up réguliers … il pourrait veiller sur moi de façon normale mais non … il faut aussi qu'il se soucie de ma vie sexuelle.

Castiel avala une bouchée de ses œufs puis leva les yeux vers Dean.

- S'il te voit effectivement comme son grand frère, ça me semble logique qu'il veuille préserver … disons ton honneur.

- Oh je t'en prie … à quel siècle vis-tu pour parler encore comme ça ? Répliqua Dean.

Castiel continua de manger ses œufs en silence et le jeune homme se demanda alors s'il l'avait vexé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il leva les yeux au plafond puis opta pour une plaisanterie afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et puis dois-je te rappeler que c'est lui qui m'a … défloré pour employer des mots que tu comprends ? Alors permets-moi de douter de sa volonté de préserver mon honneur. Non … si tu veux mon avis, il veut juste une raison pour jouer les machos et faire parler ses muscles. Steve est le seul vrai homme de leur couple.

Il vit Castiel sourire et il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même. Il se décida enfin à tenter d'avaler quelques œufs. Son estomac protesta aussitôt mais Dean mordit dans une seconde bouchée, juste pour le faire taire.

- Chris m'a tout l'air de quelqu'un de bien, assura Castiel en levant enfin le nez de son assiette.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Sans doute oui mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se conduire comme un imbécile. Tu sais qu'il m'attend systématiquement quand je rentre tard le soir ? Tu sais la première chose qu'il me demande quand je franchis le seuil de la porte après avoir couché avec un homme ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Il me demande si je me suis protégé … pas de « bonsoir » ou de « comment c'était ? ». Non. Juste ça … et moi je ne me le permettrais jamais. C'est un peu … un peu trop intime comme question non ? Enfin … ce n'est même pas la pire des choses qu'il m'ait demandé.

Dean avala une troisième bouchée qui sembla être acceptée par son estomac capricieux puis reposa sa fourchette pour attraper sa tasse de café. Castiel le regardait toujours, attendant visiblement qu'il s'explique. Le jeune homme savait que ce qu'il allait dire le mettrait mal à l'aise mais il aurait menti s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de le voir rougir comme une adolescente parlant pour la première fois de sexe.

- La pire chose qu'il m'ait dite c'est … tiens toi bien … c'est « ne me dis pas que tu as avalé ! » alors même que je n'avais pas encore retiré mon manteau. Comment a t-il pu savoir que la question avait lieu d'être posée ? Je ne l'ai jamais su et à vrai dire, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Castiel s'étouffa avec son café sous l'effet du choc et se mit à tousser. Dean lui sourit en le regardant batailler pour retrouver son calme. Comme il l'avait prévu, les joues du jeune homme devinrent rouges écarlates et Dean ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Il secoua la tête puis décida qu'il pouvait encore jouer un peu avec Castiel.

- Et parce que je suis un idiot, je lui ai dit que je l'avais fait et j'ai eu droit à un cours complet sur les risques du sexe oral à trois heures du matin, à cette même table avec articles à l'appuis et quelques dessins dont le souvenir me hante encore !

Castiel toussa de plus belle et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se sentait mieux à présent. Sa migraine semblait vouloir le laisser tranquille et son estomac avait fini par rendre les armes. Il recommença à manger et laissa à Castiel le temps nécessaire pour retrouver son calme. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, le jeune homme avala le reste de son café puis secoua la tête.

- Ok, je te l'accorde … c'est bizarre. Mais ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que Gabriel a pu me dire maintes et maintes fois … si ton meilleur ami te pousse à avoir une vie sexuelle saine, le mien me pousse à la débauche ! Pour mes vingt-cinq ans, il a engagé un « professionnel », expliqua Castiel en mimant des guillemets autour du dernier mot.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Un « professionnel » ? répéta t-il en faisant le même.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Dean mit quelques secondes à comprendre et éclata alors de rire. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la situation. Castiel et cet homme … à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures. Il secoua la tête.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ? Demanda t-il quand il fut à nouveau capable de parler.

Castiel sourit.

- Je lui ai dit de partir … et j'ai ensuite eu droit à un long discours de mon meilleur ami expliquant pourquoi la prostitution était une chose merveilleuse. Je te jure que des fois, je me demande si sa place ne serait pas entre quatre murs … capitonnés de préférence.

Dean but une gorgée de son café pour accompagner les œufs qui avaient quelques difficultés à descendre puis soupira longuement. Castiel avait terminé son assiette et le regardait à présent fixement et en silence. C'était un peu déstabilisant. Le jeune homme repensa alors à ce que Chris lui avait dit sur le fait que Castiel ne clignait jamais des yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de constater que son ami avait raison. Il se racla la gorge.

- Tu me fixes, fit-il remarquer à Castiel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Et je suppose que ça te mets mal à l'aise … répliqua t-il sans bouger.

- A vrai dire, on dirait que tu es sur le point de me sauter dessus et pas forcément pour me faire des choses agréables.

Castiel lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça, admit-il.

- Je n'en doute pas …

Dean détourna les yeux pour terminer son assiette. Il pouvait toujours sentir le regard de Castiel posé quelque part au niveau de son front ou du sommet de son crâne mais il tenta d'en faire abstraction. Il s'attaqua au bacon qu'il avait laissé de côté et fut surpris de constater que son estomac en réclamait encore.

- Tu sais … je crois que Gabriel ne t'a pas menti sur cette recette miracle contre la gueule de bois … et si l'idée vient effectivement de lui, je dois dire que c'est un génie.

- Un génie du mal sans doute … mais c'est mon ami, plaisanta Castiel en se levant de sa chaise.

Dean l'observa prendre la poêle et le resservir en bacon et en œufs. Le jeune homme étira longuement ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu sais on dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille mais qu'on choisit ses amis … alors … je crois que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, déclara t-il en reposant ses mains sur la table.

Il vit les épaules de Castiel se tendre brusquement et il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette, son esprit le ramenant sans ménagement vers sa propre famille. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et se força à respirer calmement par le nez.

- Je crois que je dois être un peu dérangé moi-aussi … j'ai des goûts étranges en ce qui concerne mes amis, commenta finalement Castiel.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui et fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne le regardait plus. Comme s'il savait qu'il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver un peu de sa contenance. Il se mordilla la lèvre alors que sa gorge le brûlait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché le bon moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris. C'était toujours comme cela que ça se finissait avec lui.

- Eh Dean, l'appela finalement Castiel le tirant de ses songes.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage et fut rassuré de constater que ses joues étaient sèches. Il avait réussi à garder un minimum de contrôle sur ses émotions et c'était une première pour lui. Il avait plus pleuré ces dernières semaines que durant les dix-sept premières années de sa vie. Presque comme si quelqu'un là-haut dans sa tête avait ouvert les vannes et s'était ensuite sauvé sans prendre la peine de les refermer. Il détestait ça.

- Oui Castiel, répondit-il finalement d'une voix qui lui paraissait presque normale.

Castiel serrait sa tasse entre ses mains et tourna enfin son visage vers celui du jeune homme.

- Je crois qu'on devrait présenter Gabriel à Chris … et voir lequel des deux perd patience en premier.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Chris n'en ferait qu'une bouchée … crois-moi, il en a mis à terre des plus costauds que lui.

- Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Gabriel … il est vicieux et particulièrement retors … il est dangereux surtout quand il est drogué aux sucreries. Ce qu'il est en fait les trois-quarts du temps. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas déjà perdu toutes ses dents.

Castiel soupira mais Dean pouvait voir à la façon qu'il avait d'en parler, à quel point il aimait son ami. Il en allait de même pour lui et Chris. Ils avaient beau se chamailler souvent, l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait jamais été menacée. Dean aimait Chris comme un frère. Presque comme il aimait Sam.

- Tu devrais manger, lui rappela Castiel.

Dean acquiesça puis attrapa sa fourchette. Il en était à sa deuxième bouchée quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas

- Eh Dean vieux ?! T'es là ?

Chris. Castiel se leva de sa chaise et pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda s'il serait vraiment immature de se cacher sous la table jusqu'à ce que son ami ait fini d'hurler sur Castiel. Ce qui arriverait très probablement dans quelques secondes. Dès que Chris aurait franchi le seuil de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Dean n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son meilleur ami regardait Castiel avec le regard qu'il réservait à ceux qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en pièces … au sens figuré bien sûr.

- Dean m'a appelé, expliqua Castiel, même si la question ne lui était pas réellement adressé.

Chris apparut alors dans le champ de vision du jeune homme et ce dernier ne bougea pas. C'était presque comme lorsque ses parents se disputaient et qu'il était contraint de les écouter, incapable de quitter la pièce. Comme ces gens qui gardaient les yeux rivés sur les pires accidents sur la route tout en sachant qu'il aurait été préférable de détourner la tête.

- Ah oui et je peux savoir pourquoi il t'a appelé ? Demanda Chris d'un ton menaçant.

Dean ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel lui dise la vérité et il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme en espérant le lui faire comprendre. Ce dernier le regarda une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Chris.

- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

Oh ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne chose à dire. Chris n'allait sans doute pas se laisser faire.

- Désolé mais je crois au contraire que ça me regarde … parce que Dean est mon meilleur ami et qu'il a dix-sept ans … et …

- Dean est adulte, protesta Castiel.

- C'est ce que tu te dis pour soulager ta conscience après avoir couché avec lui ?

- On n'a pas couché ensemble ! S'écria alors Dean.

Le regards des deux hommes se posèrent alors sur lui et ce fut comme s'ils réalisaient seulement maintenant qu'il était dans la pièce avec eux.

- Chris, on n'a pas couché ensemble et même si on l'avait fait, ça te donne pas le droit de te comporter comme ça ! Tu n'es pas mon père et j'en ai assez que tu te permettes de t'immiscer ainsi dans ma vie privée ! Ajouta t-il en jetant sa fourchette dans son assiette à moitié pleine.

Chris fronça les sourcils en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Dean savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Son ami était furieux et il ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir.

- Non je ne suis pas ton père mais puisque ce bâtard n'a pas jugé bon de tenir son rôle dans ta vie, c'est à moi de …

- De rien du tout, le coupa Dean en secouant la tête. Je suis un adulte et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. J'ai le droit de coucher avec qui bon me semble et j'ai le droit de te demander de la fermer et de t'occuper de tes affaires !

- Dean … intervint Castiel qui avait du sentir que les choses étaient sur le point de dégénérer.

Chris se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, le menaça t-il.

Dean se leva de sa chaise brutalement, la faisant basculer et tomber sur le sol. Il ne s'était jamais réellement emporté contre Chris. Parfois, il lui avait fait remarquer que son attitude l'agaçait mais jamais il n'avait haussé le ton. Parce qu'il craignait de faire fuir son ami en s'énervant. Il savait à présent qu'il n'avait fait que l'encourager à continuer. Et il comptait bien y mettre un terme maintenant.

- Ca suffit Chris ! Jeta t-il. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça … assez que tu passes tes journées à me juger. Je sais que j'ai déconné … plus d'une fois sans doute et je sais que je t'ai fait peur mais … cette fois, tu vas trop loin. Castiel est là parce que je lui ai demandé et parce que tu n'étais pas là. J'étais tout seul et …

Il s'écarta de la table et attrapa la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait vidé la veille et que Castiel avait entreposée à côté du frigo. Il l'agita devant lui.

- J'étais seul et complètement ivre et … j'ai … j'ai cassé le miroir de la salle de bains. Castiel est venu … si tu avais été là … si tu avais été là, les choses auraient été différentes.

Chris sembla accuser le coup pendant quelques secondes et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le bandage qui recouvrait la main de son ami, son visage blanchit.

- J'étais chez Steve … tu aurais pu … tu aurais du m'appeler moi, lâcha t-il.

- Et te déranger alors qu'il s'agissait là d'une de vos rares soirées ensemble ? Jamais de la vie.

Dean serra la bouteille vide dans sa main et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas dites à son ami. Tellement de choses dont il voulait absolument le protéger. Mais, il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure des décisions. Peut-être Chris avait-il besoin d'entendre la vérité. Peut-être méritait-il que Dean soit enfin honnête avec lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé toi parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me voies dans cet état … parce que je ne voulais que tu saches que je … que j'avais envie de …

- Envie de quoi ? Demanda Chris en faisant un pas dans la direction de Dean.

- Envie de mourir, murmura ce dernier.

Il ne leva pas les yeux mais il savait exactement l'expression qu'il lirait dans ceux de son meilleur ami à cet instant précis. Il l'avait déjà lu maintes et maintes fois. L'inquiétude. La culpabilité. Chris ne le lui avait jamais dit mais Dean savait qu'il se sentait responsable pour ce que le jeune homme avait vécu. Après tout, c'était dans ses bras que ses parents l'avaient trouvé. Sans lui, il serait probablement toujours un membre de leur famille. Malheureux comme les pierres mais avec eux.

- Dean, pourquoi … pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Demanda finalement Chris d'une voix qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à la sienne.

Le jeune homme leva enfin les yeux du sol et observa son meilleur ami. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

- Parce que je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est de ta faute et … avec Castiel, c'est différent. Je peux lui parler sans avoir peur qu'il me juge.

Chris se tourna vers Castiel.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Chris décroisa ses bras et les laissa tomber le long de son corps. Dean serra la bouteille vide contre lui alors que sa tête commençait à tourner. Il n'avait pas eu de crise d'angoisse depuis très longtemps mais il savait en reconnaître une quand elle était sur le point d'arriver. Il se força à respirer calmement alors que Chris se passait une main sur le visage.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ? Lança t-il à Castiel.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre.

- Plusieurs jours …

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu n'as pas jugé bon de mettre son meilleur ami dans la confidence ?

- Pas sans sa permission.

Dean secoua la tête. Ils recommençaient à parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Ou comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant qu'on estimait trop jeune pour l'inclure dans la conversation. Il tenta de respirer par le nez mais il sentait la panique le gagner.

- Il t'a dit qu'il voulait mourir et tu as attendu sa permission pour avertir les gens autour de lui ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est la première chose que tu aurais du faire ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on avait besoin de le savoir ? Pour le surveiller et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ?

- Je ne savais même pas qui il était il y a quelques jours. Il ne m'avait pas donné son vrai prénom et … j'ai fait ce que je croyais nécessaire pour gagner sa confiance …

Dean leva les yeux vers Castiel. « Gagner sa confiance » ? C'était donc ça qu'il avait cherché à faire ? Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait pensé que Castiel se souciait réellement de lui. Qu'il avait peut-être de l'affection pour lui. Mais il n'avait fait que suivre un plan. Gagner la confiance du jeune suicidaire avant de le confier entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Castiel s'était joué de lui.

- C'était mon rôle de veiller sur lui … mon rôle de le réconforter … tu n'es rien pour lui. Tu es juste un type de passage. Moi je suis là depuis le début. Je l'ai connu avant et je serais là bien après que tu aies choisi de t'en aller. C'est moi qui ramasserait les pièces et tenterait de le remettre sur pieds, jeta Chris.

Dean en avait assez entendu. Il regarda la bouteille dans sa main et, sans réellement s'en rendre, la jeta de toute ses forces contre le mur en face de lui. Le bruit qu'elle fit en se brisant mit un terme à la conversation entre Chris et Castiel. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le jeune homme.

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Cria t-il.

Chris fit un pas dans sa direction mais Dean lui fit signe de s'arrêter en levant sa main dans sa direction. Sa respiration était toujours horriblement saccadée mais il n'avait plus la tête qui tournait.

- Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de ma vie … je ne suis pas ton fils et je ne suis pas ton petit frère. Tu n'as aucun rôle à remplir vis à vis de moi. Je ne suis pas une mission que tu dois mener à bien. Je suis un être humain capable de prendre des décisions et de les assumer. Si je choisis de ne pas t'en parler alors tu dois l'accepter. Je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi mais j'en ai assez de ton comportement. Tu n'as que trois ans de plus que moi Chris. Si je suis un gamin alors toi aussi !

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Chris le regardait sans bouger, la bouche ouverte et les yeux humides.

- Je ne vais pas bien Chris. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte ou tu as préféré l'ignorer … je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Mais je ne vais vraiment pas bien. J'étais à deux doigts d'en finir hier et sans Castiel … sans Castiel je serais mort. Alors arrête de t'en prendre à lui. Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

Dean vit Castiel s'approcher à son tour mais le jeune homme recula aussitôt d'un pas pour garder de la distance entre eux. Il était surpris de ne pas pleurer. Il aurait cru qu'une telle discussion l'aurait fait sangloter comme un idiot. Mais ses yeux étaient secs et le nœud dans sa gorge semblait avoir disparu. Il était lucide et sûr de lui.

- Quant à toi, déclara t-il en pointant son doigt dans la direction de Castiel. Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit amis ? Mais ce n'était que pour gagner ma confiance n'est-ce-pas ? Toutes ces discussions et ces confidences … c'était juste pour atteindre ton but ? Je suis quoi pour toi exactement ? Un jeune de plus parmi une foule d'autres à qui tu donnes ton numéro de téléphone ?

- Bien sur que non Dean, protesta Castiel.

- Je croyais que ça comptait pour toi … que tu voulais vraiment m'aider mais je me rends compte que tu ne le faisais que par obligation. Parce que c'était nécessaire et pas parce que tu en avais envie … Quel idiot je suis ! Je … j'ai cru …

Il regarda Castiel qui semblait se retenir de combler la distance qui les séparait. Il le voyait différemment à présent et il sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus encore.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir … je veux que tu sortes d'ici et je veux que tu oublies mon nom, mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. C'est terminé.

- Dean, non. Tu te trompes. Bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi … je ne suis pas ici par obligation. Je suis là parce que je … je tiens vraiment à … à ce que tu ailles mieux.

- Désolé mais je ne te crois pas.

Castiel recula d'un pas comme si Dean l'avait frappé autrement que par ses mots. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. Quand il les rouvrit, Castiel n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Je t'ai dit de te tirer d'ici ! Lui cria t-il.

Chris se tourna vers Castiel, sans doute pour l'obliger à bouger mais Dean le retint par le bras pour l'en empêcher. Son ami le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement surpris.

- Ne t'en mêle pas … ça ne te regarde pas, jeta t-il.

Castiel semblait comme paralysé et ne quittait plus le jeune homme des yeux.

- J'en ai assez de vous deux … j'en ai assez … j'ai la sensation d'étouffer … je … je ne peux pas rester, bafouilla t-il.

Chris lui saisit le poignet.

- Non non non Dean. Tu vas rester ici et on va parler de tout ça ensemble. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir et faire n'importe quoi, protesta t-il.

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami et serra les poings.

- Si tu m'obliges à rester, je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras. Parce que dès que tu auras le dos tourné, j'en finirais … et cette fois, il n'y aura personne pour m'arrêter.

- S'il te plait, le supplia Chris.

- Si tu veux que je vive, il va falloir que tu me lâches le bras et que tu me laisses partir.

Dean n'aimait pas l'idée de faire du chantage à son meilleur ami mais il avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce. Il avait besoin de s'échapper. Il ne supportait plus leurs regards plein de pitié.

- Chris, murmura t-il.

Son ami lui lâcha alors le bras et Dean fit immédiatement un pas en arrière afin de mettre de la distance entre eux.

- Je ne veux pas que l'un de vous deux me suive, déclara t-il.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne savait pas où aller ni combien de temps il pourrait tenir seul mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester ici. Chris ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle à présent et Dean avait besoin de calme et de solitude pour faire le point. Il secoua la tête puis retira son pantalon de survêtement et son tee-shirt. Il enfila à la place un vieux jean et une chemise puis il prit son sac à dos – celui qu'il avait emmené avec lui le soir où son père l'avait mis à la porte – et le remplit de sous-vêtements, de tee-shirts, de pantalons et de chemises. Il entra dans la salle de bains et récupéra son rasoir et sa brosse à dents. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait besoin de prendre avec lui. Il attrapa finalement son lecteur mp3, son ordinateur et les quelques photos qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il y avait celle de lui et de Sam, prise peu de temps avant son quinzième anniversaire. Il y en avait une de sa mère et plusieurs de Steve et Chris. Dean les mit dans son sac puis y ajouta son portefeuille et les quelques billets qui trainaient sur sa table de nuit. Quand il eut fini, et après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre avant de sortir. Il remonta le couloir sans lever les yeux du sol. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Chris dans le salon. Le jeune homme semblait prêt à s'interposer pour l'empêcher de sortir mais de toute évidence, ses menaces avaient été efficaces.

- Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? Demanda finalement Castiel qui était également là.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas encore parti mais il refusa de s'interroger plus longuement sur le sujet. Il le dévisagea une seconde et haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il.

- Quand est-ce que tu rentreras ? Demanda ensuite Chris.

Dean mit son sac sur son épaule et regarda son ami. Il pouvait lire le chagrin dans ses yeux mais le jeune homme était trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

- Quand je l'aurais décidé, répondit-il finalement.

Il prit sa veste sur le porte-manteau puis ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son ami par dessus son épaule.

- Au revoir Chris, lâcha t-il finalement.

Il entendit le jeune homme l'appeler mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il sortit de l'appartement et dévala les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible. Il se demanda ce qui allait se passer maintenant que Chris était seul avec Castiel. Il se demanda s'ils risquaient de se battre. Mais cela ne le concernait plus. Il avait pris une décision et il allait s'y tenir. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que son « au revoir » sonnait étrangement comme un adieu. Il ne voulait pas y penser. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus envie de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il voulait trouver un endroit où passer la journée et la nuit. Il voulait s'enfouir sous des couvertures et fermer les yeux. Il voulait oublier le monde qui l'entourait et tout ce qu'il avait dit à Chris et à Castiel. Il comptait bien enterrer les sentiments qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pour le jeune homme et au passage, effacer la déception qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il savait. Il n'aurait jamais du croire qu'il pouvait compter pour Castiel. Il n'aurait pas du se laisser convaincre. Il maudissait le jour où il avait composé le numéro de l'association pour la première fois. Quand il sortit de l'immeuble et s'engagea dans la rue bondée, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les laissa couler sur ses joues et refusa de croire que c'était Castiel qui en était responsable. Il refusa de croire qu'il avait le cœur brisé. Parce qu'il l'avait dit au jeune homme plusieurs fois. Il était mort de l'intérieur. Et s'il avait effectivement aimé un instant l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il aimait ce quelqu'un. C'était le concept qui l'avait séduit et rien de plus. Maintenant, il était temps de revenir à la réalité. Et Dean était déterminé à le faire.


	9. Une offre de paix

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Après un week end passé à dormir (si j'étais allé voir le médecin plus tôt, j'aurais probablement évité cette fichue trachéo-bronchite ...), je suis de retour en presque pleine forme.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais important dans mon histoire.**

**Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous pour vos encouragements !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**A sadness runs through him de The Hoosiers**

**Chapitre 9 : Une offre de paix**

Castiel ne buvait jamais. Du moins, jamais plus que quelques bières quand il était avec Gabriel. Il n'avait jamais été ivre et il n'avait jamais eu de gueule de bois. Et alors qu'il contemplait son verre de whisky, il réalisa qu'il vivait une première. Il était saoul. Complètement et totalement. Il ne se souvenait plus de tout ce qu'il avait bu mais il savait que c'était beaucoup … beaucoup trop sans doute. Mais il avait de bonnes raisons d'être dans cet état.

Il avait échoué. Lamentablement. Dean avait pris la fuite deux jours plus tôt et Castiel n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Gabriel lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait dès qu'il était retourné au travail mais Castiel avait refusé de lui en parler. Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce à quoi il avait assisté. Dean l'avait regardé avec colère en l'accusant d'avoir menti sur ses réelles intentions. Il y avait eu quelque chose comme de la haine dans sa voix quand il lui avait dit de partir. Et Castiel n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire toutes les choses qu'il mourrait pourtant d'envie de lui avouer. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il avait des sentiments à son égard. Il n'avait pas réussi à le retenir. Et à présent, Dean était seul. Quelque part où personne ne pourrait l'aider. Castiel se sentait responsable. Il n'existait aucun mot suffisamment fort pour expliquer cela à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Après le départ de Dean, Castiel était sorti de l'appartement sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à Chris. Il était rentré chez lui en voiture avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures et de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il était allé travailler l'après-midi, ne supportant plus d'être seul. Mais son esprit était définitivement ailleurs, le ramenant sans cesse à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. Le lendemain n'avait pas été vraiment mieux. Castiel s'était traîné toute la journée comme une âme en peine, évitant Gabriel et ses questions, accueillant les clients avec une mine qui avait probablement du en faire fuir plus de la moitié.

Aujourd'hui, Castiel ne se sentait pas mieux. Loin de là. Il avait passé la journée accroché à son téléphone, espérant un coup de fil qu'il savait qu'il ne recevrait jamais, redoutant celui qui lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Celui qui confirmerait ses pires craintes. Celui qui lui annoncerait que Dean était mort. Il avait tenté d'appeler le jeune homme une fois chaque jour. Il avait laissé un message lui demandant de le contacter, s'excusant encore et encore pour ce qu'il avait dit. Mais Dean n'avait pas rappelé.

Alors Castiel était entré dans un bar et avait commandé whisky sur whisky, laissant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. Il avait l'intention de boire suffisamment pour oublier sans savoir si c'était réellement possible. Il était prêt à essayer. Il savait qu'en se levant, demain, il serait de nouveau dans le même état. Il savait que les souvenirs reviendraient le hanter. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

Le bar qu'il avait choisi était presque exclusivement fréquenté par des gays à la recherche d'une conquête d'un soir. Il n'était pas venu chercher ici un homme à ramener chez lui. Non. Il savait exactement ce qu'il espérait trouver dans cet endroit. Mis à part l'alcool bien sur. Dean. Ses yeux verts et ses tâches de rousseur. Dean et son visage parfait qui hantait les rêves de Castiel. Il examina tous les clients présents mais le jeune homme n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il était déjà probablement mort.

Castiel termina son verre puis fit signe au serveur de lui en remettre un. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son téléphone et vérifia pour la centième fois de la journée qu'il n'avait aucun message. Il fit ensuite défiler la liste de ses contacts et composa le numéro de Dean. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il tombait directement sur sa messagerie une fois de plus. Il écouta sa voix grave annoncer qu'il était indisponible mais qu'il rappellerait dès que possible. Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit le bip lui annoncer que c'était à son tour de parler.

- Dean, c'est moi … Castiel … encore. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler ? Je … je te jure que je ne te demanderais pas de me dire où tu trouves. Je ne te poserais aucune question. Je veux juste être sûr que tu vas bien … que tu es toujours en vie. Tu ne dois surtout pas faire de bêtises Dean. Parce que je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter. Chris non plus. On … Je suis désolé que tu aies mal interprété mes propos mais je peux t'assurer que je ne t'ai pas menti. Je tiens à toi … je tiens vraiment à toi. J'aimerais être ton ami et … j'aimerais que tu sois le mien. Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas une mission pour moi. Je ne suis aucun plan. Tu as bouleversé ma vie Dean. N'en doute surtout pas. Plus rien ne sera pareil maintenant et je voulais que tu le saches. Je … je crois que je … que je … que j'ai trop bu. Mais je pense ce que je t'ai dit. Je veux que tu me rappelles. Je veux que tu me donnes une chance de m'expliquer. J'ai besoin de t'entendre … s'il te plait. Appelle-moi. S'il te plait.

Sur ces mots, Castiel raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le comptoir devant lui.

- Ex-petit ami ? Demanda un homme derrière lui.

Castiel se retourna et dévisagea l'inconnu qui le regardait avec intérêt. Il aurait du être flatté. Probablement saisir l'opportunité de se changer les idées. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait rester seul et pleurer sur son sort sans que personne ne vienne le déranger.

- Non, un ami … enfin peut-être plus maintenant, répondit-il.

L'homme posa une main sur son épaule et Castiel sentit tous ses muscles se tendre. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme le touche. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre par lui-même qu'il n'était pas intéressé ?

- Je peux peut-être vous payer un verre … et vous aider à l'oublier, proposa l'inconnu.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Non, désolé. Je préfère rester seul.

- Et moi je crois au contraire que vous avez besoin de compagnie, insista l'inconnu.

Castiel lui attrapa le poignet et l'écarta de son épaule. Il n'aimait pas les hommes insistants. Et il n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à le repousser en douceur.

- Soit vous me laissez tranquille soit je vous jure de vous le faire regretter, le menaça t-il avant de lui relâcher le poignet.

L'homme leva ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement puis fit volte-face en marmonnant quelque chose. Castiel n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra à nouveau sur le verre que le serveur avait posé devant lui. Son téléphone semblait le narguer et Castiel eut envie de le prendre pour le jeter contre le mur. Mais il ne le ferait pas bien sur. C'était son seul lien avec Dean. Même s'il doutait que le jeune homme le rappellerait un jour.

Tout était fichu et Castiel était responsable. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, sans prendre en considération l'état psychologique fragile du jeune homme. Et Dean, qui manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, avait forcément mal interprété ses paroles. C'était à prévoir. Bien sûr.

Castiel se demandait s'il parviendrait un jour à reprendre une vie normale si jamais le jeune homme ne le rappelait pas. Parviendrait-il à l'oublier et aller de l'avant ? Serait-il capable d'effacer la douleur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux et dans sa voix ? Il en doutait.

Il but une gorgée de whisky et ferma les yeux. Il se demandait s'il ne serait pas utile d'appeler tous les motels de la ville pour essayer de trouver Dean. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas avoir quitté la ville. Il n'avait nul part où aller. Aucune famille chez qui se réfugier et il n'avait pas vraiment une fortune en poche. Il avait probablement opté pour un endroit modeste. Mais il pouvait parfaitement s'être enregistré sous un faux nom. Certains réceptionnistes n'étaient pas scrupuleux et ne demandaient pas à voir de carte d'identité. Si Dean voulait disparaître, il y arriverait. Et Castiel savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver.

Non. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que son téléphone sonne pour une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à pleurer sur son échec et se morfondre jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ne plus le supporter. Et ensuite quoi ? Castiel ne voyait pas aussi loin. Il le refusait. Il préférait vivre dans l'instant. Et cela signifiait qu'il n'allait plus penser qu'à l'alcool qui lui restait à boire.

Il était en train de vider son verre quand une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se tourna lentement, convaincu qu'il allait devoir à nouveau repousser un prétendant. Mais à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Chris. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu es là pour me casser la figure, n'hésite pas. Je sus le premier à penser que je le mérite, déclara t-il.

Chris secoua la tête puis s'installa sur le tabouret à la droite de Castiel.

- Non je ne suis là pas pour ça … à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que je fais là.

- On est deux alors, confirma Castiel.

Il commanda un nouveau verre pour lui et un pour Chris puis croisa ses bras sur le comptoir, son téléphone désespérément silencieux entre lui et l'ami de Dean.

- Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda Castiel.

Chris se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je ne te cherchais pas vraiment mais cet endroit … cet endroit était un de ceux que Dean fréquentait souvent et j'ai pensé … je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé. Mais je suis venu et je t'ai vu et … je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on se parle.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas grand chose à dire à Chris mais il était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir comprendre son inquiétude. Et le seul à qui il pouvait en parler librement. Même s'il risquait de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure.

- Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas appelé non plus, avança Castiel en se tournant vers Chris.

Le jeune homme avait la tête entre les mains. Ses longs cheveux lui encadraient le visage, le cachant du regard de Castiel.

- Non … et il ne répond pas au téléphone. Je suis allé voir la police mais je connais Dean. S'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve, on ne le retrouvera pas.

- Il a déjà fait ça ?

- Une fois oui. Il y a un peu moins d'un an. Il n'allait pas bien et je … je venais tout juste de me séparer de mon petit copain de l'époque … j'ai refusé de voir à quel point il souffrait. Un jour, je suis rentré et il avait pris toutes ses affaires. Il est revenu une semaine plus tard en s'excusant. J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude.

Castiel n'avait pas pensé jusqu'à cet instant à quel point il devait être difficile pour Chris d'être le meilleur ami de Dean. Il devait se sentir responsable de lui. Et veiller constamment sur lui au point de mettre de côté ses propres problèmes. Il était un gamin lui aussi quand il avait pris le jeune homme sous son aile. Et c'était une sacrée responsabilité par quelqu'un d'à peine vingt ans.

- J'ai peur que … j'ai peur que la police le retrouve mort quelque part … j'ai peur qu'il passe à l'acte. Je … j'ai peur de le perdre, confia alors Chris dont la voix tremblait.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir brusquement proche du jeune homme. Parce qu'ils avaient des différends, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais ils avaient quelque chose en commun. Quelque chose d'essentiel. Dean. Ils tenaient tous les deux au jeune homme et ils étaient tous les deux incroyablement inquiets pour lui.

- Il a vraiment envie de mourir hein ? demanda Chris en se tournant enfin vers Castiel.

Ce dernier lut la détresse dans son regard et pendant une seconde, il eut envie de mentir. De lui dire que non, Dean n'était pas réellement sérieux dans ses menaces. Mais il estimait que le jeune homme avait le droit de savoir.

- J'aimerais te dire que non … mais on sait tout le deux que ce serait un mensonge.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est le suicide de sa mère qui l'a convaincu ? Est-ce que c'est … moi … enfin je veux dire … est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, assura Castiel.

Il regarda son verre puis le fit tourner dans ses mains.

- Dean est convaincu … il est convaincu qu'il est responsable de la mort de sa mère. Il est mal dans sa peau et … il a l'impression d'être un poids pour tous ceux qui l'entourent … un frein pour ta relation avec Steve.

- Mais c'est faux … il n'a jamais été un obstacle entre Steve et moi !

- Vraiment ?

Chris sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de reprendre sa tête entre ses mains. Castiel ne l'accusait de rien mais il avait besoin de comprendre. Besoin de savoir ce qui avait pu mettre cette idée dans la tête de Dean.

- Oui vraiment. Steve l'adore et ils étaient amis avant que je commence à sortir avec lui. On a souvent discuté de Dean ensemble et on est d'accord tous les deux. Il est notre priorité. Et oui bien sûr que j'aimerais pouvoir vivre avec Steve … bordel je me verrais bien l'épouser un jour mais … pour le moment, je veux me concentrer sur Dean.

- Et c'est tout à ton honneur mais … Dean ne voit pas les choses de cette manière. Et je ne sais pas ce qui a pu l'amener à croire le contraire mais …

- Moi je le sais.

Castiel vida son verre d'une traite et se concentra sur le jeune homme assis à sa droite. Il avait toujours sa tête entre ses mains et semblait complètement désespéré.

- Il y a trois mois … non quatre … bordel le temps passe vite … Steve et moi on s'est disputés. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Dean mais on était tous les deux furieux et on ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'on disait … Steve a … quand je suis parti de chez lui pour rentrer … il m'a accusé d'être toujours amoureux de Dean … il ne le pensait pas mais … mais j'avais bu et j'étais triste et … je le lui ai répété. C'était idiot. Je le sais. Parce qu'il ne sait pas faire la différence entre ce qu'on pense vraiment et ce qu'on dit sous le coup de l'émotion et ensuite je l'ai embrassé. Ca n'a pas été plus loin que ça mais c'était une erreur. Oh mon Dieu, tout est de ma faute.

Chris releva la tête et la tourna vers Castiel. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes et de toute évidence, il se sentait coupable.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça … je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui ait convaincu Dean qu'il devait mourir ... disons que c'est plus une accumulation de choses qu'un évènement en particulier.

- Il t'a parlé de sa mère ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

- Oui brièvement. Il est persuadé qu'il est responsable de sa mort … qu'il a privé Sam de sa mère et qu'il est le seul à blâmer. C'est … dans sa tête … tout ce qui arrive de mauvais autour de lui est de sa faute.

Chris se passa une main sur le visage puis but une gorgée de son whisky.

- L'enfoiré qui lui sert de père a bien fait son boulot … si tu avais entendu ce qu'il lui a dit ce jour-là … les horreurs qu'il lui a jeté à la figure. Dean n'était qu'un gamin … bordel, même aujourd'hui c'est encore un gamin. Il essaie de jouer les durs mais … ce n'est qu'une façade.

Castiel partageait son avis. Dean était quelqu'un de paradoxal. D'un côté, il avait vécu bien plus de coups durs qu'un adulte qui aurait deux fois son âge mais de l'autre, il avait la maturité émotionnelle d'un adolescent de quinze ans … Ce qui le rendait incroyablement difficile à cerner.

- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? demanda t-il à Chris en regardant à nouveau son verre qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans ses mains.

- Je t'écoute, accepta aussitôt le jeune homme.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment du d'avoir le droit d'interroger Chris à ce sujet mais il ressentait le besoin de savoir. Parce qu'il savait que cette réponse pourrait lui servir à sauver Dean … si toutefois il en avait l'occasion à nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Dean ? Bien sûr que je l'aime.

- Non … je veux savoir si tu … si tu es amoureux de lui.

Chris soupira longuement mais ne dit rien. Castiel s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'emporte et lui demande d'aller se faire voir. Mais l'attitude de Chris lui apportait un début de réponse et sans le vouloir, il ne put s'empêcher de détester le jeune homme un petit peu.

- Je suis amoureux de Steve tu sais … je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur mais … Dean a été mon premier amour … c'est quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qu'on n'oublie pas facilement.

- Tu es toujours amoureux de lui, résuma Castiel en lâchant son verre pour croiser ses bras sur son torse.

Chris hocha la tête.

- Je crois que je le serais toujours un petit peu. Mais je n'attends rien de lui … du moins pas sur ce plan là … et puis je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Du moins pas comme moi je l'aimais.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis haussa les épaules.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me juges sur ce point … Dean est mon meilleur ami et je n'ai jamais rien tenté … il ne s'est rien passé entre nous mis à part ce baiser malencontreux … du moins rien depuis qu'on a couché ensemble cette unique fois.

Castiel le croyait. Il savait que Chris était quelqu'un de bien. Et il était persuadé qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre lui et Dean. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Pas des sentiments que le jeune homme avait toujours pour son ami. Mais du lien qui les unissait. De la place toute particulière qu'occupait Chris dans le cœur de Dean. Une place que personne ne pourrait jamais lui prendre.

- Et toi ? demanda brusquement Chris, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Ce dernier lui fit face en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi quoi ?

Chris souriait tristement comme s'il avait conscience de quelque chose qui échappait encore au jeune homme. Quelque chose qui était encore un secret mais qui ne tarderait pas à être révélé.

- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses bras et réfléchit une seconde. Etait-il amoureux de Dean ? Il s'était posé cette question une centaine de fois avant que Chris n'aborde le sujet. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attiré par le jeune homme. Fasciné même. Mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas clairs. Leur ampleur lui échappait encore.

- Je tiens à lui oui. Mais je le connais à peine. C'est trop tôt pour dire que je suis amoureux. Et puis … il a dix-sept ans et moi vingt-huit. Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas possible.

- L'amour se fiche généralement de ce genre de détails. Et je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais.

- Ah oui et comment est-ce que je le regarde ?

- Comme s'il était la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit … la seule qui compte vraiment. C'est comme ça que je regarde Steve et c'est comme ça qu'il me regarde aussi. Peu importe que tu le connaisses parfaitement ou non.

Castiel soupira longuement et secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas envie de m'étriper pour ça ? demanda t-il en repensant à ce que Chris lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt.

Le jeune homme but une gorgée de son whisky et grimaça à l'avalant.

- Un peu si mais … je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu ne maîtrises pas. Je suis passé par là. Je sais que Dean est quelqu'un de génial … je sais qu'il est facile de tomber amoureux de lui. Et puis, tu n'as pas cherché à abuser de lui alors … disons que pour le moment, tu ne crains rien.

- Je ne tenterais rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je me fiche de ce que je ressens. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque avec lui. Je veux qu'il aille mieux. Je veux qu'il vive … et je ne ferais que raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, même si c'est un détail comme tu dis, notre différence d'âge est un obstacle.

Chris acquiesça, visiblement satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. Il vida son verre puis en demanda un deuxième. Castiel était soulagé que tout soit mis à plat entre eux. Ils devaient unir leurs forces pour aider le jeune homme. Se battre n'aurait rien arrangé.

- Il était comment quand il était plus jeune ? demanda t-il, curieux d'en savoir plus sur Dean.

Chris sourit en s'accoudant au bar.

- Timide principalement … réservé même. Mais il était tellement brillant. Il … c'était le meilleur élève de l'école et il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Moi j'étais … j'étais un peu le mauvais garçon mais on est devenu ami immédiatement. C'était tellement facile de l'aimer. Quand on parvenait à passer outre sa timidité, on découvrait un garçon génial … un garçon plein de vie et carrément hilarant. Et en grandissant il … je l'ai vu se refermer complètement sur lui-même.

- A cause de son homosexualité ?

- A cause de ce que ses parents en pensaient oui … il a essayé de lutter contre et je savais exactement ce qu'il vivait. Ca m'a pris des mois pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas à en avoir honte. J'aurais probablement du le laisser tranquille.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Et ensuite quoi ? Il aurait continué à se mentir toute sa vie ? On en serait probablement revenu au même point sauf qu'il aurait été seul et … il n'y aurait eu personne pour l'aider. Ne doute surtout pas de tout ce que tu lui apportes Chris. Dean ne serait plus rien sans toi.

Chris le regarda, visiblement surpris d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'un homme qu'il avait été à deux doigts de frapper quelques jours plus tôt. Mais Castiel pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il savait que le jeune homme était très important dans la vie de Dean. Depuis deux ans, il était le seul à le maintenir à flots.

- Il me l'a dit la première fois où on s'est parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était accroché parce qu'il t'avait à ses côtés. Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suffis plus.

- La mort de sa mère l'a brisé …aujourd'hui il est enfermé dans une spirale qui le tire continuellement vers le bas. Il n'a aucune confiance en lui. Il se voit comme un fardeau qu'il t'impose jour après jour. Il n'a aucun respect pour lui et … son frère lui manque. Il se sent seul. Il se sent inutile.

Chris se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis se massa la nuque.

- Sammy est tout pour lui tu sais, expliqua t-il.

- Il me l'a dit, confirma Castiel.

- Ce gamin c'est toute sa vie … il adorait être un grand frère. C'était même comme ça qu'il se définissait … avant d'être un être humain à part entière, il était le grand frère de Sammy. Il l'emmenait partout avec lui, même quand il était ado. Il cherchait à le protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Je crois qu'il serait mort pour lui s'il avait du.

Castiel avait senti toutes ces choses dans la façon qu'avait eue Dean de parler de Sam. Il y avait plus qu'un lien fraternel entre ces deux là. C'était quelque chose de fusionnel. Le jeune homme dépendait presque autant de son petit frère que Sam de lui. Et cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Deux ans qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé. C'était probablement comme si une partie de lui-même lui avait été arraché. Et la blessure ne pouvait pas guérir. Pas sans la présence de Sam.

- Je lui ai parlé tu sais, déclara alors Chris en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et préféra laisser au jeune homme le soin de lui dire ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.

- Sam m'a appelé il y a quelques semaines. Il voulait parler à Dean mais lui refusait de l'écouter. Il m'a dit qu'il lui manquait … il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait toujours. Et je sais que c'est vrai.

- Tu l'as dit à Dean ?

- Bien sûr mais il a refusé de m'écouter. Et ensuite, sa mère est morte et de toute évidence, il croit que Sam lui en veut.

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond, réalisant toutes les choses qui échappaient au jeune homme et qui auraient pu l'aider à aller mieux. Il avait cru être la clef pour le sauver mais il savait à présent qu'il s'était trompé. Le seul à pouvoir le faire changer d'avis était sans nul doute son petit frère. Mais il était probablement trop tard à présent.

- Si seulement il avait accepté de lui parler … je sais que Sammy aurait pu le faire changer d'avis, déclara Chris.

Castiel hocha la tête. De toute évidence, le jeune homme et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais sans moyen de contacter Dean, cette révélation n'était pas d'une très grande importance.

- Il mérite tellement mieux que ça … mieux qu'un meilleur ami incapable de l'aider… mieux que ces hommes qui usent et abusent de lui parce que c'est facile … mieux que ce semblant de vie qu'il mène depuis toujours. Il mériterait que le monde soit à ses pieds. Il a tellement à offrir, expliqua Chris.

Il était de toute évidence reparti pour s'auto flageller. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'écouter plus longtemps. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec sa propre culpabilité pour ne pas avoir à supporter celle des autres. Il soupira.

- Je crois que ce qu'il cherche avant tout chez ces hommes avec qui il couche, c'est la sensation d'être désiré … d'être unique et d'être important. A ses yeux, ces hommes l'aiment l'espace d'une soirée ou même de quelques heures.

- Je peux comprendre ce que lui recherche mais ces types sont … ces types ont parfois l'âge d'être son père et ils … ils sentent sa faiblesse. Il en abuse pour obtenir ce qu'ils cherchent. Si je les avais sous la main, je leur en ferais passer l'envie, crois-moi.

Castiel le croyait sans problème. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Et lui non plus ne cautionnait pas leur attitude vis-à-vis de Dean. Mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il savait parfaitement ce qui les attirait chez le jeune homme. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'était pas insensible à ces mêmes choses.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un comportement responsable mais Dean est … il est séduisant. Il … je ne doute pas qu'il fasse tourner la tête de tous ceux qu'ils croisent, répliqua Castiel.

- Comme il fait tourner la tienne ?

- Je ne peux pas nier que je suis attiré physiquement par lui. Qui ne le serait pas ? Et si je l'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances … s'il avait cherché à me séduire … je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de dire non.

Chris le dévisagea alors en serrant les poings. Castiel savait bien que ses propos ne lui plaisaient pas. Mais c'était la vérité. Et il était bien décidé à ne rien cacher au jeune homme.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu lui plais aussi, avoua alors Chris d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris de l'entendre. Bien sûr, Dean avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'il aurait tenté de le séduire s'ils s'étaient croisés dans un bar. Mais il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu qu'il jouait. D'un jeu destiné à le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ne sois pas surpris, jeta Chris en le regardant avec insistance. Tu es beau garçon et … tu as été là pour lui. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit tombé amoureux de toi.

Castiel ne pouvait pas entendre ça. Il refusait de considérer cette hypothèse. Car elle lui donnait de l'espoir. Et il n'en voulait pas. Il préférait croire que rien n'était possible. C'était plus facile à gérer. S'il pensait une seule seconde que Dean pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui, son cœur s'y accrocherait sans aucun doute. Et il allait aux devants d'importantes désillusions. Car il ne s'autoriserait jamais à tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

- On est deux beaux idiots non ? Lança Chris en regardant en face de lui, le grand miroir qui leur renvoyait leurs reflets.

Castiel hocha la tête.

- Je suppose oui, admit-il.

Chris se racla la gorge avant de baisser à nouveau le regard sur le bar sous ses mains.

- Dire qu'on s'est battu comme des imbéciles simplement pour savoir lequel de nous deux aimait le plus Dean et pour quel résultat ? On l'a fait fuir. On est des idiots.

Castiel eut envie de lui rappeler que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de leur bagarre mais il savait que cela n'apporterait rien de bon. Il avait réussi à s'entendre avec Chris et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Ils allaient avoir besoin l'un de l'autre à partir de maintenant.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé d'avoir abusé de lui, murmura finalement Chris.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé à l'écart de ses problèmes. Tu avais le droit de savoir.

Chris hocha la tête puis lui tendit la main pour qu'il la lui serre. Castiel le fit de bon cœur. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu être ami avec Chris si les circonstances avaient été différentes. C'était un homme bien.

- Sans rancune ? Demanda le jeune homme en levant son verre pour trinquer.

Castiel attrapa le sien et le tapa contre celui de Chris. Ils se sourirent brièvement avant de détourner les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rire ou à fêter quoi que ce soit. Castiel avait le cœur lourd et la culpabilité le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait aborder les jours qui allaient suivre et n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait supporter une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne voyait aucune issue. Aucune solution. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer que les choses pouvaient s'arranger.

- S'il meurt … commença doucement Chris forçant Castiel à lever le nez de son verre.

- Ne dis pas ça, intervint-il en lui posant une main dans le dos.

Il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler et il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il soit en train de pleurer. Mais ses cheveux cachaient son visage et Castiel était presque sûr que c'était volontaire.

- S'il meurt … Castiel … s'il meurt, je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en remettre.

- Je sais.

- Je donnerais tout pour être à sa place … pour être celui qui ait eu toutes ces galères à endurer … je sais qu'il aurait été un bien meilleur ami que moi si ça avait été le cas.

- Tu es un très bon ami Chris mais personne n'est parfait. On commet tous des erreurs.

- Oui mais celle-là pourrait coûter la vie de mon meilleur ami. Alors ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas grave …

Castiel n'en avait pas l'intention. Car c'était grave. Bien évidemment. Mais c'était une erreur qu'ils avaient commise ensemble et Chris n'était pas plus responsable que lui dans cette histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que la police a dit ? Demanda t-il pour changer quelque peu de sujet.

Chris dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et comme Castiel s'y était attendu, il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais le chagrin du jeune homme le touchait. Principalement parce qu'il faisait écho au sien.

- Dean s'est fait émancipé quand il a eu seize ans et … légalement il est adulte. Ils ne lanceront des recherches qu'après 48 heures. Soit probablement demain matin. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils préviendraient sa famille … son père. J'ai eu beau leur expliquer qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, ils ne font que suivre la procédure.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir ici ?

- Je crois surtout qu'il s'en fiche. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé Dean. Ou du moins, pas comme il aime Sam. Mais s'ils le forcent à venir, il le fera.

Castiel hocha la tête.

- Je doute que Dean apprécie, avança t-il.

- Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Attendre qu'on retrouve son corps dans un motel miteux ?

Chris avait pris la bonne décision. Castiel le savait. Mais il était persuadé que Dean s'emporterait dès qu'il verrait que son père avait été mêlé à cette histoire. Toutefois, c'était quelque chose qu'ils pourraient gérer en temps voulu. La priorité était de le retrouver.

- Ils ont son identité, son âge et ses coordonnées bancaires. S'il utilise sa carte de crédit, ils pourront le localiser. Et si son salopard de père veut s'en mêler, il aura à faire à moi. Je ne le laisserais pas le détruire une seconde fois. Je ne le laisserais même pas l'approcher et je me fiche qu'on puisse me mettre en prison. Si je dois le tuer, je le ferais, assura Chris en serrant les poings.

Castiel acquiesça puis regarda son téléphone qui était toujours silencieux.

- Tu as essayé de le localiser avec le GPS de son portable ? Demanda t-il.

Chris se massa les tempes et Castiel se demanda si comme lui, il avait la migraine.

- Oui mais il est éteint. Il ne l'a pas allumé depuis qu'il est parti.

- Ce qui signifie qu'il n'écoute pas ses messages.

- Probablement pas non. Je lui en ai quand même laissé quelques uns … et j'en déduis que toi aussi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Chris ferma les yeux.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire de plus alors … si ce n'est attendre et prier, jeta t-il.

- Tu crois en Dieu ?

- Même pas mais je suis désespéré et s'il y a la moindre chance que quelqu'un m'écoute là-haut, alors je ne vais pas la gâcher parce que je suis sceptique.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage et se tourna une dernière fois vers Chris.

- Je prierais aussi alors … et qui sait … peut-être qu'on sera surpris, avança t-il.

- Peut-être Castiel … peut-être.

Le jeune homme se leva alors de son tabouret et posa un billet sur le bar pour régler ses consommations et celles de Chris. Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui se morfondre. Comme la veille.

- Je vais rentrer me coucher. Tu restes là ? Lança t-il en remettant sa veste.

Chris haussa les épaules.

- Il est encore tôt et il pourrait toujours venir. Je préfère attendre encore un peu.

Castiel savait qu'il n'y croyait pas mais il ne dit rien. Il pouvait comprendre la volonté du jeune homme de rester dans cet endroit en espérant y croiser Dean. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu lui-même. Et s'il savait que le jeune homme ne viendrait pas, il ne voulait pas priver son ami d'un espoir qui était sans doute le seul qu'il lui restait. Il hocha la tête puis sortit une de ses cartes de visite de sa poche de veste.

- C'est mon numéro … au cas où tu aurais des nouvelles, expliqua t-il.

Chris prit la carte puis sortit un stylo de sa poche et nota son numéro sur une serviette en papier.

- Et voilà le mien … au cas où.

Castiel rangea le bout de papier dans sa poche puis soupira.

- Bonne nuit Chris.

- Bonne nuit.

Chris ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard quand il s'éloigna et Castiel en fut soulagé. Car il savait ce qu'il lirait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Et il savait ce qui se trouvait dans les siens. Ils pouvaient se mentir et continuer à parler du jour où Dean reviendrait, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait qu'une maigre chance qu'il réapparaisse effectivement. Castiel avait toujours été quelqu'un d'optimiste mais cette fois, il n'y arrivait pas. Il sortit du bar convaincu que le chance ne lui sourirait plus mais rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Et même si cela n'atténuait pas son angoisse ou son chagrin, c'était toujours mieux que rien.


	10. Une erreur de trop

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir concernant ce que vous trouverez plus bas : ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe (au cas où cela ne plait pas à certain(e)s). Si ce n'est pas votre truc autant passer la première partie du chapitre. De plus, il y a ici des références au viol. C'est explicite et relativement détaillé donc j'estime qu'il est préférable de vous prévenir.**

**Encore mille fois mercis pour vos messages et vos encouragements ! J'ai une motivation de dingue pour écrire !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique de ce chapitre :**

**Ambulance de Pilot Speed**

**Chapitre 10 : Une erreur de trop**

Dean ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre cet homme chez lui. Il savait que c'était une erreur. Mais à présent qu'il était là, il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la fuite. L'homme – Michael peut-être ou juste Mike, il n'était plus sûr – lui avait payé un verre alors qu'il n'était pas particulièrement à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Il l'avait complimenté. Lui avait dit qu'il était extrêmement séduisant et qu'il savait qu'il n'avait probablement aucune chance avec lui. Dean ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. Il n'avait vu que ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs. Il n'avait vu que sa vague ressemblance avec Castiel. Et il l'avait suivi. Bien sûr, cela en disait probablement long sur ce que le jeune homme ressentait pour lui mais il n'avait pas envie de s'interroger sur ce point. Il avait préféré monter dans la voiture de luxe de cet inconnu et le suivre dans son appartement immense qui dominait tout Los Angeles. Il avait accepté un dernier verre puis une visite complète des dizaines de pièces dans lesquelles il vivait. Et après seulement trente minutes passées dans l'appartement, Dean se retrouvait le dos collé contre la porte d'une des chambres, les lèvres de Michael plaquées aux siennes, sa langue se frottant contre la sienne. Le baiser n'était pas déplaisant. Bien au contraire. Mais Dean n'en avait pas réellement envie. Il avait la tête ailleurs et la sensation déplaisante que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Il sentit les mains de Michael glisser sous sa chemise et il le laissa faire. Elles étaient froides et le firent frissonner. Il gémit malgré lui et son compagnon dut prendre sa réaction pour un encouragement. Il abandonna les lèvres de Dean pour s'attaquer à son cou. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et essaya d'y trouver du plaisir. Mais si son corps était de toute évidence tout à fait partant, son cœur et son esprit n'étaient pas du même avis. Il tenta de les faire taire et attrapa le visage de Michael pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il mit en application tout ce qu'il avait appris au fils des années. Il mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait le goût du tabac froid et de la bière qu'il avait bu. Il était doué et Dean fit de son mieux pour oublier tout le reste. Il laissa Michael lui déboutonner sa chemise lentement avant de la lui retirer pour la jeter par terre. Il se concentra sur les baisers qu'il déposait avec ferveur sur son torse et dans son cou. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Une distraction. Il gémit une nouvelle fois quand Michael le mordit dans le cou. Pas suffisamment pour faire couler le sang mais juste assez pour laisser une trace. Il était habitué à ce que les hommes veuillent laisser une marque sur son corps. Il ne savait pas si c'était une question d'âge ou juste de passion du moment mais il était rentré plus d'une fois chez lui avec un suçon ou une marque de dents dans son cou, son torse ou même ses cuisses. Il avait appris à ne plus en tenir compte le lendemain. Dean remonta ses mains sous la chemise de Michael et apprécia de sentir les muscles fermes et la peau douce sous ses doigts. Il attendit que son compagnon ait recommencé à l'embrasser sur les lèvres pour commencer à le déshabiller à son tour. Boutons après boutons, il révéla son torse imberbe et musculeux. Sa peau était chaude et bronzée. Dean laissa le vêtement tomber au sol puis caressa les bras de Michael. Ce dernier avait déjà les mains posées sur sa ceinture de jean et pendant une seconde, Dean hésita à lui dire d'arrêter. Mais son compagnon le regardait à présent fixement et il y avait quelque chose comme de l'admiration dans ses yeux bleus. Et le jeune homme céda. Il laissa Michael défaire la boucle de la ceinture puis les boutons de son jean. Il ne voulait pas rester passif et embrassa à nouveau son compagnon avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable. Il avait rendu les armes. Il le savait. Michael pouvait à présent faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne l'arrêterait pas. Et le jeune homme savait exactement ce que cela faisait de lui. Mais il serait le seul à le savoir … lui et Michael. Un homme qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Dean avait appris à composer avec. Il aimait trop la sensation d'être désiré pour se soucier de l'image que cela donnait de lui. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre la porte derrière lui alors que Michael baissait son jean, ses mains s'attardant au passage sur son entrejambe. Son érection pressait douloureusement contre le tissu de son caleçon et la caresse éphémère des doigts de Michael lui arracha un gémissement. Il sourit à son compagnon quand il fut de nouveau à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur le bouton de son pantalon. Il était temps pour lui de montrer ce qu'il savait faire. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus dans le sexe avec un homme. Il n'y avait pas de soumission ou de passivité de l'une ou l'autre des deux parties. Il y avait une lutte constante pour prendre l'avantage. C'était presque comme se battre. Mais en bien mieux évidemment.

Michael s'écarta légèrement de Dean pour lui laisser suffisamment de place pour manoeuvrer. Le jeune homme déboutonna son pantalon puis le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il l'accompagna par terre et se retrouva rapidement à genoux devant son compagnon. Il leva les yeux vers lui et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qui excitait ses partenaires. Il n'ignorait pas l'effet que ses lèvres avaient sur les hommes. Et quand il répéta une seconde fois le même geste, ses doigts se refermant sur l'élastique du caleçon de Michael, il vit ses pupilles se dilater absorbant presque entièrement le bleu qui les entourait.

- Oh bordel … si tu savais à quel point tu es sexy à genoux devant moi, souffla Michael.

Il prit appui contre la porte avec une main et posa la deuxième sur la nuque de Dean. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux quand il baissa son caleçon. C'était un terrain qui lui était familier. Quelque chose pour lequel il se savait doué. Plus d'un homme lui avait dit qu'il avait une « bouche à pipes ». Ce n'était pas élégant ou raffiné. Mais c'était probablement vrai. Dean lui sourit puis déposa quelques baisers sur son ventre. Il laissa sa langue s'attarder dans son nombril puis sur les os de ses hanches. Il était parfait, son corps probablement le fruit d'heures passées à la salle de sport. Dean lui attrapa les cuisses avec les mains puis recula à nouveau son visage. Michael avait à présent sa main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts fermement accrochés à quelques mèches. Il ne le força pas à bouger. Pas encore. Mais Dean reconnaissait les signes. Il savait que lorsqu'il aurait commencé, Michael ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le guider. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à accepter. Même si cela lui donnait l'impression de laisser le contrôle à son partenaire. Il savait que ce n'était pas réellement le cas. C'était lui qui maîtrisait le plaisir qu'il donnait. Lui qui avait le dernier mot. Il sourit à nouveau puis ouvrit la bouche. Michael grogna alors et poussa son visage vers son entrejambe. Dean ferma les yeux et accueillit son sexe en forçant sa gorge à se détendre. Michael gémit au dessus de lui avant de jurer entre ses dents. Dean laissa sa langue parcourir l'intégralité du sexe dans sa bouche. Il répéta les mêmes gestes qu'avec toutes ses conquêtes. Il était doué. Il le savait. Et quand Michael commença à remuer ses hanches, il respira calmement par le nez. La main de son compagnon était fermement ancrée sur l'arrière de son crâne et l'empêchait de reculer. Il garda les yeux fermés et laissa Michael balancer ses hanches d'avant en arrière, imposant un rythme qui rendait les choses difficiles pour lui. Il aimait prendre son temps. Il aimait laisser à sa gorge la possibilité de s'habituer à l'intrusion mais son compagnon se fichait de toute évidence de ces considérations. Il allait et venait dans sa bouche avec violence, forçant Dean à accepter l'intégralité de son sexe ou à s'étouffer.

- Voilà, comme ça, comme ça, répétait Michael au dessus de lui.

Dean gémit. Les hommes adoraient généralement croire qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'on lui faisait. Même si son érection s'était envolée brutalement et qu'il avait envie que cela se finisse au plus vite. Peut-être Michael jouirait-il dans sa bouche avant de pouvoir pousser les choses plus loin ? Dean pourrait alors rentrer chez lui … même si chez lui était un motel miteux à quelques pas de là. Le jeune homme se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser son esprit vagabonder. Il sentait la salive couler sur son menton et sa langue s'engourdissait. Sa mâchoire commençait à protester vivement contre le traitement reçu quand Michael se retira enfin. Les poumons de Dean le brûlèrent quand l'air y pénétra trop rapidement. Le jeune homme toussa quelques secondes. Michael l'attrapa alors par les bras et le força à se remettre debout.

- Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse trop vite … j'ai des tas de projets pour toi, jeta Michael.

Il se colla contre lui, l'emprisonnant contre la porte. Dean était sur le point de paniquer. Il aimait parfois que les hommes se montrent un peu rudes avec lui mais il détestait qu'ils le privent de toute issue. Et c'était exactement ce que Michael faisait. Dean chercha à le faire reculer en le repoussant des deux mains mais son compagnon l'embrassa à nouveau. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans le caleçon du jeune homme et la referma sur son sexe. Dean sentit son corps réagir à la stimulation – le traitre – et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. Michael sourit alors contre sa bouche.

- Tu es parfait … tu es magnifique, souffla Michael.

Dean ferma les yeux, les compliments terminant le travail que la main de son compagnon avait entrepris. Il oublia la panique et la peur. Il se concentra sur les sensations physiques. Michael savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et même si la gorge de Dean était toujours douloureuse, même si ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque respiration, il choisit de les ignorer. Même si quelque part, au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il commettait une erreur.

Michael lui retira finalement son caleçon puis lui attrapa la main.

- Suis-moi, murmura t-il.

Dean se laissa entraîner dans le couloir sans protester. Il était content de ne plus être collé contre la porte. Et il se trouvait à présent idiot d'avoir paniqué aussi facilement. Michael était peut-être un peu trop « passionné » mais il n'était pas violent. Dean le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand son compagnon eut refermé la porte derrière eux et allumé la lumière – « je veux te voir » avait-il assuré – il poussa Dean sur le lit. Le jeune homme y tomba sur le dos, ses pieds toujours posés sur le sol. Michael avança vers lui lentement, son regard voilé et ses pupilles entièrement dilatées.

- Bordel, je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau que toi, assura t-il.

Dean lui sourit. Les compliments étaient définitivement sa faiblesse. Même si dans la bouche des hommes qui voulaient coucher avec lui, ils n'étaient pas forcément sincères. Il en avait besoin. Ils le rassuraient. Le faisaient se sentir important. Dean n'avait jamais reçu de compliments de la part de son père. Et ce n'était sans aucun doute pas quelque chose de sain. Mais le jeune homme n'avait aucun contrôle dessus. Il regarda Michael se stopper devant lui et lui attraper les mollets. Il le laissa lui écarter les jambes. Il avait longtemps été gêné quand il se retrouvait ainsi exposé. Mais plus maintenant. Il suivit le regard de son compagnon qui s'attarda de longues secondes entre ses jambes avant de remonter le long de son ventre, de son torse puis de s'arrêter enfin sur son visage. Michael sourit puis ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en fit couler sur ses doigts avant de s'agenouiller entre les jambes de Dean. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la brûlure inhérente à la pénétration. Un premier doigt entra en lui avec force. Il n'y avait aucune délicatesse dans ce geste. Mais Dean n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Son corps avait appris à se détendre presque sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui commander. Le deuxième doigt se joignit au premier rapidement. Dean respira calmement.

- C'est comme si tu étais fait pour ça, jeta Michael entre ses jambes.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son compagnon regarder avec fascination l'endroit où ses doigts disparaissaient à l'intérieur de son corps. Le jeune homme posa ensuite ses yeux sur le plafond et fit le vide autour de lui. Il se concentra uniquement sur les sensations physiques, oubliant ce que Michael était en train de lui dire. Il sentit un troisième doigt se joindre aux deux autres et si son corps l'accueillit sans trop de problèmes, il grimaça. Parce qu'aussi habitué qu'il puisse être, la douleur était toujours présente. Il attrapa le drap sous lui et serra les dents. Michael continua ses mouvements de va et viens à l'intérieur de son corps. La préparation était rapide et n'avait rien d'un préliminaire. Mais Dean n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Certains de ses partenaires exigeaient de lui qu'il le fasse lui-même. Certains assuraient qu'ils n'aimaient pas ça. Et Dean acceptait. Il utilisait ses propres doigts pour se préparer, les laissant le regarder sans se soucier de l'image qu'il donnait.

Michael retira finalement ses doigts, se releva et saisit les jambes de Dean pour les poser sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme le laissa faire, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de réaliser que quelque chose clochait. Il secoua la tête.

- Non, non … prends un préservatif, rappela t-il.

C'était une des règles que Chris lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois et une des seules que Dean suivait toujours. Il savait bien que ses partenaires multipliaient comme lui les conquêtes. Et il ne voulait surtout pas courir de risques.

- Je n'en ai pas, lança Michael au dessus de lui.

Dean tenta de serrer les jambes mais son compagnon lui tenait les mollets sur ses épaules.

- Alors tant pis pour toi, protesta le jeune homme en relevant le visage. Soit tu cours en acheter soit tu me laisses partir.

- Tu rigoles ? Répliqua Michael. Hors de question de s'arrêter maintenant. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis ?

Dean secoua la tête en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Je m'en fiche … je ne coucherais pas avec toi si tu n'as pas de préservatifs !

Michael ne bougeait toujours pas et Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Je suis clean si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, assura Michael.

- Et je dois te croire sur parole ?

Dean tenta de reculer sur le lit mais les mains de Michael s'étaient refermées juste en dessous de ses genoux. Il ne semblait pas décider à le laisser partir et pendant une seconde, Dean repensa à l'impression qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. L'impression qu'il avait tort de suivre cet inconnu. Il déglutit avec peine.

- Laisse-moi partir … souffla t-il.

Michael secoua la tête.

- Oh non … hors de question … tu ne peux pas m'allumer et me chauffer pour ensuite prendre la fuite comme un voleur. Tu dois terminer ce que tu as commencé !

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation. Chris lui avait souvent dit que c'était un risque qu'il courait chaque fois qu'il suivait un inconnu mais il avait refusé de le croire. A présent, il savait que son ami avait eu raison. Mais il regrettait de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me violer ? Je t'ai dit non. C'est assez clair il me semble.

Michael lui sourit en resserrant un peu son emprise sur ses jambes. Dean se sentait pris au piège et vulnérable.

- Un viol ? Je t'en prie … personne ne croira que tu as été violé. Ta réputation t'a précédée mon grand … tout le monde sait que tu écartes les cuisses pour quiconque est assez idiot pour te ramener chez lui. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'aborder parce que je n'aime pas les secondes mains comme toi mais … on m'a dit et redit que tu étais un bon coup. Alors maintenant, arrête tes bêtises et ne prétends surtout pas avoir une quelconque morale parce qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est faux …

Dean n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un garçon difficile mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait avoir une telle réputation. De toute évidence, ses anciens partenaires passaient le mot à leurs amis. Et le jeune homme n'était rien de plus qu'un objet qu'on se passait de main en main. Il en eut la nausée.

- Je me fiche de ce qui se dit sur mon compte … si tu me violes et que je vais voir la police, tu iras en prison. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oh Dean … je sais que tu n'iras jamais voir la police. Ils te renverraient aussitôt chez tes parents et je doute que tu aies envie de les revoir puisque tu as du prendre la fuite. C'était quoi ? Papa te touchait … il venait te voir dans ta chambre la nuit pour que tu remplisses le devoir que Maman refusait de remplir depuis trop longtemps ?

Dean était prêt à tout entendre sur lui. Il n'accordait pas non plus d'importance à ce qu'on pouvait dire de son père. Même s'il n'avait jamais abusé de lui, c'était un salopard de première. Il méritait bien pire. Mais le jeune homme ne supportait pas qu'on dénigre sa mère. Il savait qu'elle était au moins aussi responsable que son père dans son départ mais elle en avait payé le prix. Et elle méritait d'être laissée tranquille.

- Ferme-la ! Jeta t-il en se débattant de plus belle.

Michael se pencha sur lui, le forçant à se courber en deux. Dean serra les poings.

- Oh on dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible … souffla t-il.

Il souriait toujours et le jeune homme sentait la colère l'envahir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le frapper. Peut-être même jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse effacer cet odieux sourire de son visage mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais Michael était plus grand et plus lourd que lui. Il n'avait aucune chance.

- Quoi Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Ce que j'ai dit sur ton père ? Sur ta mère ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner de munitions à Michael. Il serra les dents et se força à le fixer dans les yeux.

- C'est ça qui t'excite ? Demanda t-il finalement. Tu aimes rabaisser tes partenaires ? Ca te fait te sentir mieux ? Supérieur ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça … toi et moi on sait que tu ne vaux rien … c'est pour ça qu'aucun homme ne t'offrira plus qu'un verre ou deux … c'est pour ça qu'aucun ne te laissera passer la nuit dans son lit. Tu es pratique mais … ne te voile pas la face, je t'aurais oublié dès demain matin.

- Espère d'enfoiré! Jura Dean.

Les propos de Michael le touchaient d'autant plus qu'ils faisaient écho à ce qu'il savait déjà de lui-même. Personne ne voudrait de lui dans sa vie … du moins par pour plus longtemps que quelques heures. Il pouvait l'accepter parce qu'il estimait en retirer quelque chose de son côté. Mais cette fois, cela allait trop loin. Il détourna finalement les yeux.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, assura Michael au dessus de lui.

Il appuyait toujours de tout son poids sur l'arrière des cuisses du jeune homme et ses muscles commençaient à être douloureux.

- On peut oublier ce petit incident et reprendre là où on en était … je ne suis pas égoïste. Je m'assurerais que tu prennes ton pied toi aussi … ou tu peux résister et je serais le seul à m'éclater ce soir … c'est ça que tu veux ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il doutait de parvenir à convaincre Michael de le laisser partir. Mais il pouvait tenter de rentrer dans son jeu et attendre qu'il baisse sa garde. Il y avait encore une chance que les choses ne dégénèrent pas plus. Il devait la saisir.

- Ok, ok, comme tu veux, accepta t-il.

Michael hocha la tête puis se redressa. Dean grimaça quand le poids sur ses cuisses disparut enfin et que le sang recommença à y couler normalement. Il observa son compagnon se repositionner correctement, une de ses mains glissant du dessus de son genou à sa cuisse puis à ses fesses. Il attendit que son regard soit fixé sur ses doigts qui pénétraient à nouveau en lui avant de tenter quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais appris à se battre mais il avait été malgré lui mêlé à plusieurs bagarres de bar provoquées généralement pour le tempérament quelque peu explosif de Chris. Il savait donner un coup de poing. Il savait également en recevoir un. Il avait une chance. Il prit une grande inspiration puis retira sa jambe de l'épaule de Michael et, rapidement, abattit son pied dans son torse. Son compagnon ne devait pas s'y attendre puisque le coup le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Dean recula alors sur le lit puis en descendit de l'autre côté. Il regarda Michael tituber avant de se redresser.

- Oh tu n'aurais pas du faire ça … jeta t-il en pointant son indexe en direction du jeune homme.

Ce dernier contempla ses options pendant un instant. Il pouvait tenter de courir mais Michael se trouvait entre lui et la porte et il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper de cette manière. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas tenter sa chance par la fenêtre car il n'y avait aucune échelle de secours. La seule solution était de se battre. Il savait que Michael avait l'avantage de la taille et du poids mais le jeune homme avait vu Chris mettre à terre des hommes bien plus grands que lui. Il fit un pas sur le côté et s'arrêta à l'angle du lit.

- Alors quoi ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi quand même ? Lança t-il à Michael.

Il voulait le pousser à faire le premier pas. Le pousser à être celui qui attaquerait. Et il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver en le cherchant sur ce terrain là. Il avait vu juste. Michael poussa un cri qui résonna contre les murs de sa chambre avant de se jeter dans sa direction. Dean esquiva le poing qui lança vers lui et abattit le sien contre sa tempe. Il ajouta un deuxième coup dans sa mâchoire puis le repoussa des deux mains. Michael dut se rattraper au rebord du lit pour rester debout et Dean saisit cette chance pour le contourner. Mais il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. A peine avait-il dépassé Michael que ce dernier le saisissait par le bras et le poussait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Dean perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux. Il tenta d'avancer à quatre pattes pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son adversaire mais Michael semblait avoir déjà récupéré. Il lui attrapa la cheville droite et le tira en arrière. Dean tomba à plat ventre et tenta de se débattre. Il sentit Michael s'agenouiller derrière lui. Ce dernier lui saisit la deuxième cheville et lui écarta les jambes. Dean tenta de se retourner sur le dos mais son adversaire avait le dessus.

- Tu vas me payer ça, jura Michael.

Dean hurla alors de toutes ses forces. S'il ne pouvait pas se défendre seul, il pouvait toujours essayer d'alerter le voisinage. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui finirait par prévenir la police.

- Crie autant que tu veux … on est tous seuls à cet étage ! Assura Michael.

Dean sentit ses mains se poser sur ses fesses pour les écarter et ce fut le déclic. Il sentit la colère et la peur lui donner une nouvelle dose d'énergie et il se débattit de plus belle. Il parvint à se dégager par miracle et rampa aussi vite qu'il le put. Il se releva juste au moment où Michael se jetait de nouveau sur lui. Il lui échappa de justesse et lui balança son pied dans la figure. Il entendit le bruit de son nez qui se brisait. Il vit le sang inonder son visage et il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Il lui donna un deuxième coup de pied dans le visage et le regarda s'effondrer sur le sol. Une fois debout, Dean se pencha au dessus de lui.

- Va te faire voir salopard ! Jeta t-il avant de lui cracher dessus.

Il se dépêcha ensuite de sortir de la chambre. Il récupéra ses vêtements qu'il enfila à la hâte puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il prit la liasse de billets que Michael avait laissée sur un meuble puis sortit de l'appartement. Il descendit les escaliers deux par deux. L'adrénaline coulait à flots dans ses veines et il avait l'impression de voler. Il savait qu'il finirait par retomber sur terre mais pour le moment, il était encore sous le choc. Quand il fut enfin dans la rue, il se plia en deux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il avait la respiration saccadée et son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux en tentant de retrouver son calme. Quand il les rouvrit, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié ses chaussures dans l'appartement de Michael. Et qu'il était pieds nus. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme hypnotisé. Puis il éclata de rire. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment drôle dans cette histoire mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il venait d'échapper à une tentative de viol. Il venait de frapper un inconnu et de lui briser le nez. Et il avait oublié ses chaussures. Il avait descendu en courant les escaliers sans se rendre compte qu'il était pieds nus. C'était ridicule. Il était ridicule. Et même si ce n'était pas drôle, il continua de rire au milieu du trottoir. Les gens devaient probablement le prendre pour un fou mais il s'en fichait. C'était soit rire soit pleurer. Parce que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait en disait long sur la vie qu'il menait. Sur les mauvaises décisions qu'il avait prise jusque là. Et sur les risques qu'il prenait quotidiennement. Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien … un de ces types qu'on ramasse au coin d'une rue et avec qui on couche dans une allée non loin de là. Il avait l'impression d'être un « professionnel » comme Castiel avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Et pas un gigolo de luxe. Loin de là. Il était le genre qui se vend au rabais. Il avait accepté de suivre Michael contre un verre de whisky bon marché et quelques compliments. Il pouvait le nier tant qu'il le voulait. Continuer à se répéter qu'il en retirait quelque chose. Il savait que Michael avait eu raison sur ce point. Il n'y avait pas une grande différence entre lui et ces garçons qui vendaient leurs corps et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dénigrer en les voyant. Ces types pour qui il n'avait finalement que de la pitié. C'était comme ça que les gens le regardaient. Avec condescendance. Ils se demandaient probablement ce qui avait pu le conduire là. Ce qui avait pu le pousser à les laisser faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'on lui offrait un tant soit peu de considération. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Certainement moins. Eux ne se voilaient pas la face sur leur situation. Ils ne se mentaient pas en s'accrochant à une vertu perdue depuis longtemps dans les draps et les bras d'un inconnu. Eux ne se vexaient pas de s'entendre dire la vérité. Dean devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Ce qui venait de se passer avec Michael était une sacrée piqure de rappel. Il continua de rire en palpant la liasse de billets dans sa poche. Il avait la sensation d'avoir effectué une passe. Et sans doute pas la plus réussie qui soit. Son rire devint hystérique alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se releva doucement et regarda autour de lui. Un petit groupe de jeunes femmes le regardaient d'un drôle d'air depuis le seuil d'un immeuble. Il leur adressa un clin d'œil.

- Certains clients ne sont pas commodes, leur lança t-il en souriant.

Il s'amusa de leurs regards choqués. Il aurait pu leur dire qu'il avait été presque violé. Il aurait pu leur dire qu'il n'était pas là dans le cadre de son « travail ». Mais il savait ce qu'elles pensaient. Il pouvait le lire dans leurs regards. Il sortit la liasse de billets de sa poche et l'agita devant lui.

- Mais certains sont plus généreux que d'autres … ils doivent penser que je suis un super coup ! ajouta t-il d'un air triomphant.

Les jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent alors de lui en parlant à voix basses. Elles faisaient sans nul doute partie de cette catégorie de gens huppés qui vivaient dans le quartier. Des gens qui n'avaient jamais réellement vu de prostitués tout en sachant qu'ils existaient. Et il rit pendant encore quelques secondes en imaginant ce qu'elles pouvaient se dire. Il rangea ensuite les billets dans sa poche et se remit en route. Il grimaça en sentant le goudron froid et rugueux sous ses pieds. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller récupérer ses chaussures. Même s'il s'agissait de celles qu'il préférait. Celles qu'il s'était offert un an plus tôt avec l'argent gagné en nettoyant des tables. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne voulait plus rien qui puisse lui rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu dans cet appartement. Il envisageait de brûler ses vêtements dès qu'il rentrerait au motel. Il avait suffisamment d'argent en poche pour s'en offrir de nouveaux. Il remonta le col de sa veste pour se protéger du vent qui soufflait et accéléra sensiblement le rythme. Il aurait pu prendre un taxi. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher son argent. Et il considérait la route qu'il lui restait à faire comme une forme de pénitence. Son chemin de croix. Il sourit. Ses parents l'avaient inscrit au catéchisme comme il était enfant. Il en avait retenu quelques faits intéressants. Il était fasciné par le supplice que Jésus avait du supporter. Sur sa façon de se sacrifier et d'endurer les souffrances infligées au nom d'un idéal. Il aimait à croire, à l'époque, qu'il aurait le même courage. Qu'il parviendrait à tout affronter s'il estimait que la cause pour laquelle il se battait était juste. Il s'était trompé. Il n'était pas courageux. Il n'avait pas la force de caractère nécessaire. Il était du genre à baisser les bras et prendre la fuite. Le suicide était un péché et il était sur le point de le commettre. Mais avant de tirer le rideau sur le semblant de vie qu'il menait, il avait envie de continuer à marcher. De supporter les coupures que le goudron infligeait à ses pieds nus. Cela valait sans doute une centaine de « je vous salue Marie ». Il pourrait racheter ses péchés précédents en fermant les yeux sur son bien être et son confort pendant quelques kilomètres. Avant de commettre le péché suprême. Celui qui le conduirait en enfer. Si l'enfer existait bien sûr.

- Eh Monsieur, ça va ? lança quelqu'un derrière lui.

Dean s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Un jeune homme le regardait avec inquiétude. Il avait probablement remarqué ses pieds nus et sa démarche hésitante.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant de lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de Dean que ce dernier remarqua comment il était habillé. Et il dut se retenir de rire à nouveau. Un prêtre. Le destin semblait décidé à se moquer de lui. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il là d'un signe. Quelles chances y avaient-ils qu'il tombe sur un prêtre au moment même où il pensait à la religion ? Sans doute aucune.

- Vous ne devriez pas marcher pieds nus. Vous allez vous blesser, expliqua le jeune prêtre avec douceur. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous les a volés ?

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je les ai laissé chez quelqu'un … je les ai oublié, répondit-il.

Le prêtre fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que cette personne a tenté de vous faire du mal ? Est-ce que vous avez pris la fuite ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer à cet homme ce qu'il avait traversé. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait été dans cet appartement pour coucher avec un inconnu. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui raconter comment il se comportait comme un gigolo de bas étage. Parce qu'il savait ce que le prêtre penserait de lui. Il avait entendu maintes et maintes fois celui de la paroisse que fréquentaient ses parents expliquer que le sexe entre hommes était le pire des péchés. Que ceux qui s'y adonnaient valideraient leur ticket pour l'enfer. Que l'homosexualité était une maladie.

- Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? demanda le prêtre en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Sa gentillesse et sa douceur brisèrent le cœur de Dean. Il estimait ne pas les mériter. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Il aurait préféré que le prêtre passe son chemin. Mais il continuait de le regarder avec bienveillance.

- Oui je … ça va … j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, expliqua t-il.

- Et où c'est chez vous ? demanda le prêtre sans lâcher son épaule.

Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le motel n'était pas sa maison … l'appartement de Chris ne l'était plus. Pas plus que l'endroit où son père vivait. Dean n'avait pas à proprement parlé de « chez lui ». Il avait un toit au dessus de sa tête mais ça ne faisait pas tout.

- Je vis dans un motel à quelques kilomètres d'ici et … je devrais rentrer, répondit-il.

Le prêtre le regardait toujours et Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était jeune. Sans doute n'exerçait-il pas depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser un garçon à renoncer à tant de choses pour servir un Dieu intolérant et borné. Un Dieu qui n'était pas qu'amour et compassion comme le proclamait le prêtre de son ancienne paroisse. Un Dieu dont il doutait de l'existence chaque jour un peu plus.

- Ecoutez, mon église n'est pas loin et nous avons des vêtements pour les plus démunis. Je pourrais peut-être vous trouver une paire de chaussures à votre taille … vous offrir un café aussi. Il fait particulièrement froid ce soir, expliqua le prêtre.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas sans abri vous savez. J'ai … j'ai de l'argent. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

- Vous allez vous blesser en continuant comme ça … et je n'ai pas sous-entendu que vous étiez sans abri … juste que vous aviez besoin d'un peu d'aide. Voilà ce que je vous propose: vous venez prendre une paire de chaussures et en échange, vous faites un don à notre église. Est-ce que cela pourrait vous convenir ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce prêtre tenait tant à l'aider. Il avait souvent entendu parler de la charité chrétienne mais il n'en avait jamais été témoin. Il était déstabilisé. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'accepter.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres personne à aider ? Demanda t-il. Des gens qui en ont réellement besoin ?

Le prêtre lui adressa un sourire qui était si sincère et si gentil que Dean eut envie de lui dire toute la vérité. Parce que cet homme était en train de lui tendre la main sans savoir la moindre chose sur lui. Et cela lui semblait complètement surréaliste. Et malhonnête. Car le prêtre aurait sans doute rétracté son offre s'il savait.

- Il me semble que vous en avez besoin. Mais je ne peux pas vous forcer. Si vous ne voulez pas me suivre, alors je passerais mon chemin.

- Vous ne me le proposeriez pas si vous en saviez un peu plus sur moi, assura Dean.

Le prêtre retira enfin la main de son épaule et pendant une seconde, le jeune homme pensa qu'il allait tourner les talons. Qu'il avait compris à qui il avait à faire. Mais le prêtre resta immobile devant lui, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens sans les connaître … surtout si je ne sais rien de leur vie et de ce qui a pu les conduire à faire ce qu'ils font. Vous êtes libre de me croire … et de me parler d'ailleurs. Mais avant toute chose, je tiens vraiment à ce que vous me suiviez.

Dean finit par hocher la tête. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre. La gentillesse du prêtre l'avait pris par surprise. Il en oublia tout le reste et le suivit jusqu'à son église. Il commençait tout juste à pleuvoir quand ils y pénétrèrent et Dean leva presque aussitôt les yeux vers les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Ce n'était pas une église à proprement parler. Il n'y avait ni clocher ni autel imposant. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une grande salle aux murs blancs. On avait installé des bancs pour les fidèles et un pupitre en bois tout au bout pour le prêtre. Ca n'avait rien d'austère ou d'impressionnant. Et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise. Il s'attarda une seconde devant un tableau du Christ portant la croix et il étudia son visage. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en voyant ce que ses fidèles avaient construit autour de son souvenir. Il était curieux de savoir s'il aurait apprécié tout le faste de l'Eglise. Jésus était un homme simple. Il aurait probablement détesté qu'on use de son image pour faire fortune. Pire encore. Il aurait sans doute trouvé irrespectueux de son sacrifice qu'on utilise son nom pour obliger les gens à suivre des règles qu'il n'avait aucunement fixée de son vivant.

- Je peux vous demander votre nom ? Demanda le prêtre dans le dos de Dean.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et fut surpris de voir qu'il tenait un énorme carton dans ses mains. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu quitter la pièce ou même bouger autour de lui. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait passé à observer ce tableau.

- Dean, souffla t-il en frissonnant.

Le prêtre lui sourit puis déposa le carton qu'il portait sur un des bancs à sa droite.

- Enchanté Dean … je suis Adam.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de trouver le nom étrange pour un prêtre. Adam était celui qui avait commis le péché originel s'il se souvenait correctement de ses cours de catéchisme. Celui qui avait condamné l'humanité à vivre sur Terre et non au Paradis.

- Je dois vous appeler Mon Père ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que je risque d'avoir du mal à le faire puisqu'on est sensiblement du même âge.

Adam haussa les épaules.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous le souhaitez. Mais je préfèrerais que vous vous en teniez à mon prénom si cela vous convient. J'ai souvent l'impression que « Mon Père » met de la distance entre moi et les gens avec qui je parle.

- J'imagine.

Le prêtre ouvrit alors le carton qu'il avait amené et Dean vit qu'il était rempli de paires de chaussures. Toute en parfaite état. Sans doute toutes données par des gens qui voulaient se donner bonne conscience. Il soupira.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour être prêtre ? Demanda t-il en détournant ses yeux du carton.

Adam ne sembla pas vexé par la question. Il prit quelques secondes pour retirer sa veste et les yeux de Dean se fixèrent sur son col blanc. Il avait déjà été en présence d'autres prêtres mais jamais aucun ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Il était un peu perdu.

- Et bien je suis rentré au séminaire quand j'avais tout juste 18 ans et je viens de finir mon cycle de 5 ans. C'est ma première affectation. Je suis toujours étudiant.

- Il faut être sacrément motivé pour étudier pendant 5 ans, constata Dean.

- Dieu est une motivation suffisante … aider les autres également.

Dean détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur le carton de chaussures.

- Je devrais probablement vous dire la vérité sur moi avant de profiter de votre générosité et de celle de vos paroissiens, expliqua t-il.

Adam secoua la tête.

- Nous discuterons autour d'un café. Pour le moment, regardez si quelque chose peut vous aller dans ce carton et quand vous aurez fini, rejoignez moi dans mon bureau. C'est la porte en face de vous.

Dean acquiesça puis laissa le prêtre s'éloigner. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de prendre une paire de chaussures dans le carton. Il estimait qu'elles seraient probablement plus utiles à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas une abomination aux yeux de ceux qui avaient donné ces chaussures. Mais il avait mal aux pieds et il était fatigué. Il soupira puis commença à regarder dans le carton. Il mit rapidement les mains sur une paire de Converse quasi neuves qu'il sortit. Elles étaient à sa taille et le jeune homme les enfila aussitôt. Il attacha les lacets puis les observa de longues secondes. Il se demandait à qui elle avait pu appartenir et pourquoi elles se retrouvaient dans ce carton alors même qu'elles n'avaient presque jamais été portées. Il secoua la tête puis jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Jesus dans le tableau derrière lui.

- C'est là que s'arrête mon chemin de croix, murmura t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis se dirigea vers le bureau du prêtre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait lui dire ou même s'il allait lui poser des questions mais Dean était nerveux. Il redoutait le moment où il dirait la vérité à Adam. Il exigerait sans doute qu'il lui rende les chaussures et qu'il quitte l'endroit dans la seconde. Dean pourrait toujours lui donner la liasse de billets en échange. Mais il doutait qu'Adam l'accepte. Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis ouvrit la porte. Le prêtre l'attendait assis sur un vieux canapé en cuir noir. Il n'y avait ni bureau ni bibliothèque dans la pièce et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Asseyez vous. J'ai réchauffé du café pour vous, expliqua Adam en indiquant un fauteuil à sa gauche.

Dean se laissa tomber dessus puis regarda à nouveau autour de lui. L'endroit ne ressemblait pas du tout à un bureau. Il n'était donc pas au bout de ses surprises.

- C'est là que vous travaillez ? Demanda t-il alors qu'Adam lui servait une tasse de café.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- C'est là que je reçois les gens oui … j'ai également un bureau plus … conventionnel mais une nouvelle fois, je le trouve un peu austère et il met trop de distance entre moi et les gens. Je préfère m'installer ici pour leur parler. C'est plus confortable.

- Vous n'êtes pas un prêtre comme les autres, constata Dean en prenant la tasse qu'Adam lui tendait.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Merci du compliment Dean.

C'était une plaisanterie et elle arracha un sourire au jeune homme. Il but une gorgée de son café puis regarda Adam s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda ce dernier.

Dean hocha la tête. Le prêtre acquiesça puis se racla la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans un motel ? Vous êtes très jeune. Vous devriez être chez vos parents.

- Ma mère est morte récemment et mon père …

Dean ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Il baissa les yeux sur son café puis soupira longuement. Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir à cet homme. Il pouvait lui dire la vérité. Elle ne sortirait pas d'ici. Mais il redoutait d'être jugé. D'être condamné. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

- Mon père m'a mis à la porte quand j'avais quinze ans, expliqua t-il finalement.

Adam ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'allez pas me demander pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il.

Le prêtre haussa les épaules.

- Seulement si vous souhaitez m'en parler. Je ne suis pas la police Dean.

Le jeune homme but une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Il commençait tout juste à se réchauffer et ses paupières lui semblaient incroyablement lourdes. Maintenant que l'adrénaline avait déserté son corps, il ressentait les effets des évènements de la soirée. Il étouffa un bâillement.

- Mon père m'a mis dehors parce que je suis gay. Il … il m'a jeté dehors parce que j'aimais les garçons, lança t-il soudain.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait tout cela au prêtre. C'était presque comme si les mots avaient franchi le seuil de ses lèvres sans que son cerveau ne soit consulté. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber entre ses épaules.

- Maintenant, vous allez me demander de partir n'est-ce-pas ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Adam secouait la tête. Le prêtre posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse puis appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains pendant entre ses cuisses.

- Je sais ce que certains de mes paires et de mes professeurs pensent de l'homosexualité mais je ne partage pas forcément leur avis. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un péché quand on aime vraiment l'autre personne. Et je ne vais certainement pas vous mettre dehors pour ça. Quant à votre père, j'estime qu'il a eu tort. C'est un péché grave que d'abandonner son enfant.

- Je doute qu'il voit les choses de la même manière que vous.

Adam se frotta les lèvres du bout des doigts pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un long soupire.

- J'image que ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous vivez dans un motel ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'il savait que le prêtre ne le jugerait pas, il réalisait à quel point il était facile de lui parler.

- Non je vivais chez un ami mais nous nous sommes disputés et … ma vie est un peu compliquée en ce moment, répondit-il.

Vous savez que je peux vous trouver une place en foyer si nécessaire … et il existe au sein de cette paroisse des associations de jeunes comme vous. Vous pourriez les rencontrer et leur parler. Cela pourrait vous faire du bien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de … je sais où dormir et je ne veux pas en parler. Merci mais … je préfère me débrouiller seul.

Adam acquiesça et Dean détourna à nouveau les yeux. Il continua de boire son café en silence puis reposa sa tasse vide sur la table.

- Je devrais probablement vous laisser tranquille, jeta t-il en se levant.

Adam en fit de même et s'approcha de lui. Pendant une seconde, Dean ne put s'empêcher de redouter ce qu'il allait faire mais le prêtre s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et se contenta de le regarder avec insistance. Dean se força à soutenir son regard. Il avait la sensation d'être évalué, étudié, disséqué. Mais il ne bougea pas. Adam finit par soupirer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va Dean ? Demanda t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Oui je suis sûr. Ca va. Je ne suis … je suis juste fatigué. Je … j'ai vécu une soirée mouvementée.

- Quelqu'un a tenté de vous faire du mal n'est-ce-pas ?

- Comment vous … non … non pas du tout.

Adam plissa les yeux et Dean se demanda une seconde s'il était capable de lire dans les pensées. Parce que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui posait cette question et il semblait déjà connaître la réponse.

- Pourquoi me mentir Dean ? Demanda finalement Adam.

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne vous mens pas.

- Bien sûr que si, assura Adam.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et observa les Converse qu'il avait prises dans le carton. Elles lui rappelaient ses mensonges et ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne les méritait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne méritait la générosité de cet homme qui continuait de le regarder avec inquiétude. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de les prendre. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de suivre Adam. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un imposteur. Et il était temps de rétablir la vérité. Temps de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment. De faire tomber le masque. Il déglutit avec peine puis releva la tête.

- Je couche avec des hommes, lâcha t-il brusquement.

Adam ne sembla pas surpris ou choqué et Dean se demanda comment un homme aussi tolérant et ouvert d'esprit pouvait choisir d'exercer une profession où l'intolérance était un principe de base.

- Vous êtes homosexuel … vous me l'avez dit, lui rappela le prêtre.

Dean soupira.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je couche avec des hommes … des tas d'hommes en fait. Je couche avec eux et ensuite je les oublie. Je … j'ai suivi cet homme ce soir et il … il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je l'ai frappé et j'ai fui mais j'ai … j'ai oublié mes chaussures.

Adam acquiesça comme si c'était là un discours qu'il avait déjà entendu des centaines de fois. Et peut-être était-ce le cas en définitive. C'était à ça que servait la confession. Etaler ses plus noirs péchés et demander le pardon.

- Je ne suis pas là pour juger le genre de vie que vous avez décidé de mener Dean … je peux vous écouter si vous voulez m'en parler. Je peux vous donner des conseils et vous orienter vers quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider. Mais je ne vous critiquerais pas. Je ne vous blâmerais pas pour vos erreurs, assura Adam.

Dean se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'en revenait pas d'entendre autant de compréhension dans la bouche d'un prêtre.

- Vous devriez … vous devriez être en train de me dire que je suis quelqu'un de dégoûtant ou même d'irrécupérable … vous devriez me dire que je vais aller en enfer pour mes péchés. Vous ne pouvez pas … vous ne pouvez pas comprendre … vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer gentil avec moi.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tous les prêtres ne sont pas homophobes et intolérants.

- La plupart sont … ils sont comme mes parents.

Adam retira son col blanc de sa chemise et le plia soigneusement avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

- Oublions l'espace d'un instant que je suis un prêtre … est-ce que vous me croiriez si je vous disais les mêmes choses et que je n'étais pas le Père Milligan?

Dean réfléchit une seconde puis hocha la tête.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me croire maintenant ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai choisi de devenir prêtre que j'ai perdu toute capacité à réfléchir par moi-même. L'Eglise peut avoir ses positions sur le sujet et j'ai le droit de ne pas être d'accord, expliqua Adam.

C'était logique et probablement vrai. Mais Dean n'avait jamais réussi à faire confiance à un prêtre. Simplement parce que les rares qu'il avait rencontrés jusque là étaient des idiots et des homophobes endurcis.

- Dean, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je pense que vous menez une vie dangereuse et je ne peux pas la cautionner. Mais je ne vous juge pas. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous conduire là. Je ne sais rien de vous. De votre passé ou des épreuves que vous avez eu à traverser. Ce que je vois quand je vous regarde, c'est un jeune homme qui a vécu quelque chose de terrible et qui est seul. Je vois un garçon qui a besoin d'aide. Le reste, je m'en contrefiche.

- Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai des amis.

Mais Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit encore vrai. Il avait fui Chris et Castiel. Le premier parce qu'il était trop protecteur et le second parce qu'il l'avait trahi. Il lui restait Steve mais il doutait que le jeune homme soit enclin à l'accueillir sans prévenir son petit ami dans la foulée. Adam avait raison. Dean était seul. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre.

- Et où sont-ils actuellement ? Demanda finalement Adam.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Pas ici ! Répondit-il froidement.

Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre la porte derrière lui puis il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'il sentit le sang couler dans sa gorge.

- Dean, laissez-moi vous aider, le supplia Adam.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui et le regarda entre ses doigts. Il secoua la tête. Les paroles du prêtre faisaient échos à celles de Castiel et Dean se souvint alors de la déception qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait compris que son « ami » l'avait trahi. Il ne pouvait pas revivre une telle chose avec Adam. Faire confiance à quelqu'un, s'ouvrir à lui, ne conduisait qu'à de nouvelles souffrances. Il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps puis secoua la tête.

- Non … j'ai fait l'erreur de faire confiance à quelqu'un et je ne recommencerais pas. Je suis désolé Adam … mon Père … je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop tard.

Il enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en sortit les billets qu'il avait volé à Michael. Il les tendit au prêtre.

- Prenez-les … vous en aurez plus besoin que moi. Ils pourraient vous servir à acheter de la nourriture ou des vêtements ou … prenez-les.

Adam secoua la tête et refusa de prendre les billets. Dean les appuya contre son torse.

- S'il vous plait … vous m'avez dit que je pouvais faire un don pour votre église … que je … c'est pour les chaussures et pour le café.

- Il doit y avoir au moins deux cent dollars Dean. C'est beaucoup trop.

- Ce n'est pas mon argent !

Adam garda les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme et les bras croisés sur son torse. Dean recula alors sa main et observa les billets.

- Je ne peux pas les garder, assura t-il.

Il avait cru que les prendre était une bonne chose. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une punition pour Michael. Mais il s'était trompé. A présent qu'il les regardait à nouveau, il réalisait à quel point ils lui rappelaient ce qui s'était passé. Et il ne supportait plus de les voir. Il ne pouvait pas les garder. Ni même s'en servir. Il les jeta à Adam et les regarda rebondir contre son torse avant de tomber par terre.

- Faites en ce que vous voulez mon Père … ça n'a aucune importance. Et merci pour le café … merci pour les chaussures.

- Dean, s'il vous plait.

- Non … au revoir.

Sur ces mots, Dean tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses et ses poumons le brûlaient. Il sortit de l'église sans se soucier d'Adam qui l'appelait de l'intérieur. Il continua de courir, heurtant une personne au détour d'une rue puis une autre quand il trébucha. Il se rattrapa par miracle et accéléra le rythme. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être dans la bonne direction mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste courir. Il voulait juste s'enfuir. Il commença à traverser une rue sans regarder autour de lui. Il entendit le klaxon d'une voiture sur sa droite. Il entendit les cris derrière lui. Puis il entendit le bruit des freins et celui des pneus qui crissent. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander d'où cela venait ou même si c'était à cause de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur quoi que ce soit. Aussitôt après avoir entendu un nouveau cri, il sentit quelque chose heurter ses jambes avec violence. Il sentit son corps être propulsé en l'air et il comprit. Une voiture. Il venait d'être renversé par une voiture. Il eut le temps de se dire qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de mourir ainsi avant que son corps ne retombe brutalement sur le capot du véhicule qui venait de le heurter. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Mais le métal était froid sous sa peau et sa jambe de pantalon lui semblait bizarrement humide. Il se demandait s'il s'agissait de sang. Il tenta de se relever mais plus aucun de ses membres ne semblait vouloir répondre. Il entendit des voix autour de lui. Puis il entendit une femme pleurer. Il eut envie de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Qu'on venait de lui rendre un service. Mais à peine ouvrait-il sa bouche pour parler qu'il sentit une douleur violente lui transpercer la cage thoracique. Il ne parvint qu'à hurler. Ses propres cris lui semblaient lointains. Il ne savait pas s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou fermés mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Chris et Steve, pour Sammy et leur mère. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Castiel. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher, il perdit connaissance alors que dans la distance, il lui semblait entendre le bruit familier des sirènes d'une ambulance.


	11. L'hôpital

**Salut à tous et toutes !**

**Je pars une semaine en vacances demain matin et je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans nouveaux chapitres.**

**Donc je poste ce soir deux chapitres (ceux que j'aurais posté si j'avais été là).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour tous vos commentaires !**

**Merci et à la semaine prochaine**

**Musique de ce chapitre :**

**Change The World - Eric Clapton**

**Chapitre 11 : L'hôpital**

Castiel s'ennuyait. Il avait accepté de suivre les conseils de Gabriel et à présent, il le regrettait amèrement. L'homme assis en face de lui – Richard – continuait de lui parler sans se soucier de monopoliser la conversation depuis un moment maintenant. Castiel l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, incapable de s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Il avait accepté ce rendez-vous pour faire plaisir à son ami et parce qu'il avait cru pouvoir se changer les idées mais depuis que Richard – Dick pour les intimes – avait ouvert la bouche, il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Castiel n'était même pas vraiment sûr de ce que l'homme racontait même s'il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec son travail. Dick était le président d'une société cotée en bourse et qui dégageait des milliards de dollars de bénéfice. Il était brillant, intelligent et riche à millions. Il était séduisant également. Grand, élancé et avec un visage plaisant. Mais il était avant tout un arriviste imbu de lui-même, de toute évidence obsédé par sa propre réussite et incapable de se soucier des autres. Et Castiel ne comprenait pas comment Gabriel avait pu penser que les choses colleraient entre eux. Son ami avait sans doute pensé que la fortune de Dick suffirait à le combler. Mais Castiel n'était pas superficiel. Et après seulement une heure de passée en compagnie de Dick, il le détestait déjà. Il était toutefois trop poli pour le lui dire et se força à rester jusqu'à la fin. Il hocha la tête quand Dick demanda son avis sans même savoir quelle était la question qu'il lui posait puis laissa son esprit vagabonder à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dean et sa messagerie était à présent pleine. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis une semaine et trois jours et il commençait réellement à penser qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il avait parlé deux fois avec Chris au téléphone durant ce laps de temps. Le jeune homme l'avait averti du début des recherches de la police puis trois jours plus tard, du fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste.

Castiel avait espéré que la douleur finirait par s'atténuer avec le temps. Mais le souvenir de Dean était toujours présent dans son esprit. Et ses parles résonnaient continuellement à ses oreilles. Il savait à présent avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il était condamné à ressasser leur dernière conversation jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait là du prix à payer pour ses erreurs.

En face de lui, Dick lui demanda une nouvelle fois son avis – sans doute simplement dans l'espoir d'obtenir son approbation – et Castiel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête pour le satisfaire.

Il étudia ensuite le visage de son compagnon et s'attarda une seconde sur ses yeux noisette. Ils lui semblaient incroyablement ternes et sombres à comparer de ceux de Dean. Vides de tout intérêt et de toute émotion quand ceux du jeune homme brillaient de mille feux. Ses traits étaient fins et en toute objectivité délicats et attirants. Mais son visage était lisse, son sourire faux et ses dents bien trop blanches pour que ce soit naturel. Et il n'avait pas de tâches de rousseur. Castiel avait développé une vraie fascination pour celles qui étaient parsemées sur le visage de Dean. Il ne parvenait pas à se les sortir de la tête. Il les voyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Si certaines personnes auraient pu les voir comme une imperfection, elles étaient, aux yeux de Castiel, absolument magnifiques. Il se demandait si cela faisait de lui une sorte de fétichiste. Il savait en tout cas qu'à trop penser à elles et à l'ensemble du visage de jeune homme quotidiennement – constamment même – il finirait sans doute entre quatre murs avec une camisole de force et des droits de visite restreints.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Chris au sujet de Dean et de ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait essayé de creuser et de savoir une bonne fois pour toute s'il était réellement amoureux de lui. Il avait des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il se souvenait d'avoir été éperdument amoureux de Rafael et cela n'avait rien à voir. Le problème était que tout lui semblait plus fort avec Dean. Comme multiplié par dix, cent ou mille même parfois. Au delà de son attirance physique pour le jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la façon que son cœur avait eue de battre plus rapidement en sa présence. Ou à quel point son ventre était noué à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou autre chose mais c'était fort et cela ne semblait pas décidé à s'en aller. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec. Il allait devoir accepter l'idée qu'il pourrait ne jamais s'en défaire. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'en parler avec lui. De vérifier si oui ou non Dean partageait ses sentiments.

Castiel repensait également souvent à ce que Chris lui avait dit sur le fait que le jeune homme pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Comme il l'avait redouté, ces quelques mots avaient fait naître de l'espoir. Et Castiel détestait ça. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau continuait de lui crier que rien n'était possible entre eux mais son cœur … son cœur ne l'entendait définitivement pas de cette oreille.

Il commença à établir mentalement la liste de tout ce qui pourrait se mettre en travers d'une hypothétique relation entre Dean et lui. En face de lui, Dick semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec son histoire et continuait à parler sans se soucier que personne ne l'écoute.

En premier lieu, il y avait leur différence d'âge. Castiel avait 28 ans. Dean en avait 17. Ils n'en étaient pas au même stade de leur vie. Quand le jeune homme la commençait tout juste – si elle n'était pas déjà finie, ajouta t-il mentalement – quand Castiel était déjà installé et menait une existence stable.

En deuxième, il y avait l'état psychologique plus qu'inquiétant de Dean. Le jeune homme avait un tas de problèmes à régler. Des problèmes qui nécessiteraient probablement l'intervention d'un professionnel. Il était fragile et le moindre accrochage entre eux deux pourraient le briser entièrement.

En troisième, il y avait le fait que Castiel recherchait une relation stable. Une vraie histoire d'amour. Oui, il était un incurable romantique mais il avait eu ses parents comme exemple et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il voulait la même chose pour lui-même. Un partenaire pour toute la vie. Quelqu'un avec qui il partagerait tout et pas seulement son lit. Dean, quant à lui, semblait uniquement intéressé par le sexe. Il ne croyait pas à l'amour. Pas plus qu'aux relations durables. Et il ne semblait pas enclin à changer d'avis.

En dernier lieu, enfin, Castiel n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme. Ni même s'il était encore en vie. Et Dean pensait qu'il l'avait trahi. Il était en colère contre lui. Le détestait probablement. Ce qui était un handicap majeur.

Castiel savait que toutes ces choses rendaient une relation entre eux complètement impossible. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il ressentirait s'il embrassait le jeune homme. Le goût que pourraient avoir ses lèvres. Il se demandait si le prendre dans ses bras pour autre chose que pour le réconforter serait vraiment différent de l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée quelques jours plus tôt. Il se demandait enfin s'il serait capable de ne se contenter que de ça. S'il pourrait oublier son obsession d'une relation parfaite, juste pour être avec Dean.

Non. Il ne voulait pas l'envisager. Parce que c'était illégal et moralement inacceptable. Il avait la sensation d'être un de ces pervers qui chassent sur Internet en quête d'une victime innocente et jeune. De préférence mineure. Comme Dean. Même si le jeune homme n'avait rien d'innocent. Même s'il avait déjà probablement plus d'expérience que Castiel en matière de sexe. Et non, il ne devait pas non plus songer à ça. Car il détestait la jalousie qu'il sentait monter en lui quand il pensait à tous les hommes qui avaient eu l'opportunité de goûter à ce que Dean avait à offrir sur ce terrain. Qui savaient à quoi le jeune homme ressemblait entièrement nu et s'abandonnant au plaisir. Il les détestait tous et il se détestait encore plus pour ça.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce que Dick racontait à présent – de toute évidence le licenciement de l'un de ses employés le faisait mourir de rire – et chassa Dean de sa tête. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que le jeune homme ne la quittait jamais réellement.

Il était sur le point de dire à Dick de la fermer – comment pouvait-il toujours être en train de parler ? - quand son téléphone sonna, le faisant sursauter.

Il leva la main en direction de son compagnon et sortit son portable de sa poche. Quand il vit le nom de Gabriel sur l'écran – il songeait sérieusement à le changer pour « abruti » - il décrocha.

- Allo ?

Dick le regardait en buvant son vin hors de prix et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas choisi cette bouteille uniquement pour l'impressionner.

- Eh Cas, je venais juste aux nouvelles. Ton rendez-vous se passe bien ? Demanda Gabriel.

Castiel ne pouvait pas vraiment parler avec Dick à portée d'oreille. Il le détestait mais ses parents l'avaient bien élevé. Il n'oserait jamais dire du mal de quelqu'un en face à face. Il colla sa main contre le micro de son téléphone et se pencha vers son compagnon.

- Excuse-moi. Je dois prendre cet appel. Je reviens, souffla t-il.

Il n'attendit pas que Dick accepte et se leva de sa chaise. Il sortit du restaurant en silence puis colla à nouveau le téléphone contre son oreille.

- Tu savais que ce type était un abruti de première ? Non mais franchement Gabe … comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que ça pourrait coller entre nous ?

- Un abruti de première ? Je crois que tu exagères … il est peut-être un peu imbu de sa personne mais il peut aussi être très drôle … et tu lui plais.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par l'attitude de son ami.

- Je me fiche de lui plaire … il … il est absolument horrible Gabe. Ca t'amuse de me pousser dans les bras d'un abruti de son genre ?

- Non pas du tout mais j'ai pensé que …

- Tu n'as pas pensé du tout … sans quoi tu ne m'aurais pas organisé un rendez-vous avec lui. Il a passé son temps à parler de lui, de sa société et des millions qu'il se fait sur le dos de ses employés. Il est prétentieux, carriériste, inintéressant et profondément mauvais.

Gabriel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel en profita pour réfléchir à l'attitude de son ami. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais poussé le jeune homme dans les bras d'un homme comme Dick Roman s'il n'y avait pas vu un intérêt majeur. Ce n'était pas une attitude égoïste loin de là. Gabriel n'était pas quelqu'un d'intéressé et il n'utiliserait jamais son ami pour obtenir quelque chose personnellement. Mais il avait une idée derrière la tête. Et Castiel commençait à comprendre de qui il pouvait s'agir.

- C'est à cause de Dean hein ? Demanda t-il.

Il entendit Gabriel se racler la gorge à l'autre bout du fil.

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien de sortir et de voir du monde. Parce que tu ne peux pas continuer à pleurer sur ce garçon toute la journée comme tu le fais depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Tu n'avais qu'à m'inviter à aller boire un verre … tu n'avais pas à m'organiser un rendez-vous pour me changer les idées !

- Bien sûr que si parce que je …

Gabriel ne finit pas sa phrase et Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait exactement ce que son ami refusait de lui dire. Et sa colère redoubla d'intensité.

- Tu crois que je suis amoureux de lui ?

- J'en suis sûr Cas … et je crois que tu as besoin de te remettre en selle. De rencontrer des gens de ton âge et de voir ce que tu manques en restant obnubilé par un garçon qui de toute façon refuse même de te parler !

Castiel regrettait d'avoir dit toute la vérité à son ami. Il regrettait de lui avait parlé de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Dean et de son départ. De son absence. Il aurait du savoir que cela finirait par lui retomber dessus.

- Premièrement je ne suis pas obnubilé par lui et deuxièmement … même si je l'étais, ça ne te concerne absolument pas ! Arrête de te mêler de ma vie privée !

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du restaurant et vit que Dick discutait avec la serveuse. Il se demanda s'il était en train de lui servir le même discours qu'à lui. Il la plaignait sincèrement si c'était effectivement le cas.

- Je m'en mêle uniquement parce que tu fais n'importe quoi et que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir … et c'est comme ça que ça se finira parce que ce garçon n'est pas … il n'est pas bon pour toi, expliqua Gabriel.

- Tu ne le connais pas, protesta Castiel en détachant ses yeux de Dick.

- J'en sais assez pour deviner qu'il te fera du mal. Sans le vouloir probablement mais il te fera du mal.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

- Tu m'as tout l'air de l'ignorer.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et se passa la main sur le front. Il pouvait sentir le début d'une migraine poindre derrière ses yeux et il réalisa à quel point il avait envie d'être chez lui à cet instant précis. Peut-être devant la télé ou sous sa couette. Quelque part où il pourrait se reposer et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Même si cela impliquait nécessairement qu'il finirait par penser à Dean. Gabriel avait sans doute raison. Il était totalement obsédé par le jeune homme.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas idiot d'accord ? Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de possible entre nous et même si Dean venait à reprendre contact avec moi, je ne tenterais rien. Je sais encore ce qui est bon pour moi et pour les autres et …

- Et peu importe parce que tu l'aimes, rappela Gabriel.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Il se demandait comment les gens autour de lui pouvaient être aussi sûrs de ses sentiments quand lui-même ne parvenait pas à les définir avec exactitude. Soit il était complètement aveugle soit les gens qui le regardaient avaient une imagination débordante. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de la seconde option.

- Cas, je suis désolé de t'avoir organisé ce rendez-vous et … oui … tu as sans doute raison. Dick est un abruti. Tu devrais prendre la fuite.

Castiel sourit faiblement en entendant les excuses de son ami. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui en vouloir pendant très longtemps. Parce qu'il savait que bien qu'extrêmement maladroit, Gabriel était bien intentionné. Et selon Castiel, cela excusait tout … ou du moins presque tout.

- Je te le ferais payer tu sais … souffla t-il en se massant les tempes avec son pouce et son indexe.

- Oh je le sais, assura Gabriel.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Je devrais retourner à l'intérieur et lui dire qu'il y a le feu à mon appartement … ou que tu as besoin de moi … inventer une excuse pour m'en aller.

- Tu as mon aval pour dire tout ce que tu as besoin de dire sur moi.

Castiel allait lui dire qu'il avait effectivement l'intention d'inventer quelque chose d'extrêmement humiliant le concernant, quelque chose impliquant probablement une terrible maladie sexuellement transmissible, quand son téléphone bipa lui indiquant qu'il avait un deuxième appel. Il s'excusa auprès de Gabriel et mit son ami en attente. Il décrocha ensuite sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait.

- Oui ?

- Castiel ?

Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes trembler en reconnaissant la voix de Chris. Car si cela pouvait être pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, cela pouvait également être l'inverse. Il attrapa le lampadaire le plus proche pour se maintenir debout.

- Chris ? Murmura t-il, incapable de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Ils l'ont retrouvé.

Castiel écarta le téléphone de son oreille et le colla une seconde contre son front. Ces quatre mots étaient exactement ceux qu'il avait rêvés d'entendre depuis plus d'une semaine. Mais ils étaient également ceux qu'il redoutait le plus. Il prit une grande inspiration puis reposa son téléphone contre son oreille.

- Est-ce qu'il est … commença t-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

- Il est vivant, assura Chris.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et sentit tout son corps se détendre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ravala un sanglot.

- Oh mon Dieu … merci, jeta t-il en regardant les rares étoiles qui brillaient suffisamment pour ne pas être masquées par les lumières de la ville.

Il entendit Chris parler à voix basse à quelqu'un qui se trouvait probablement à côté de lui mais il s'en fichait. Dean était en vie. Il sourit.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda t-il finalement.

- A l'hôpital, répondit Chris.

Castiel sentit la joie que l'annonce du jeune homme avait provoquée s'effacer presque instantanément. Dean était blessé. Peut-être grièvement. Il serra le lampadaire un peu plus fortement alors que ses jambes se remettaient à trembler sous son poids.

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha t-il.

- Il a eu un accident … une voiture l'a renversé mais il … il va s'en sortir. Il a eu de la chance. D'après les médecins, il n'a que quelques côtes de cassées, une vilaine entaille à la jambe et une fracture du poignet.

- Mais il va bien ?

- Son père devrait être là dans peu de temps. Et Dean … il refuse de me parler. J'avais espéré qu'il accepterait de te voir toi.

- Ok, ok, j'arrive. Envoie-moi le nom de l'hôpital par SMS.

Castiel lâcha le lampadaire puis regarda à nouveau à l'intérieur du restaurant. La serveuse avait déserté leur table et Dick semblait occupé avec son téléphone. Il soupira.

- Je dois juste régler un petit détail et j'arrive. Steve est avec toi ?

- Oui, répondit Chris d'une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue et son chagrin.

Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il souffre. Et il devinait que le refus de Dean était difficile à supporter. Il serait probablement dans le même état d'ici un moment. Car il doutait que le jeune homme accepte de lui parler. Il était tout de même prêt à tenter sa chance.

Quand il entendit son téléphone biper pour lui indiquer qu'il avait reçu un SMS, il hocha la tête.

- Parfait Chris, j'arrive aussi vite que possible, assura t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se reconnecta alors à Gabriel et son ami se mit aussitôt à râler contre lui.

- Bordel Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ils ont retrouvé Dean.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa la nuque une seconde.

- Il est à l'hôpital et je dois y aller. Chris m'a demandé d'essayer de lui parler, expliqua t-il.

Il savait comment Gabriel allait réagir à cette information. Il savait qu'il aurait probablement du raccrocher immédiatement mais il estimait que son ami ne méritait pas qu'il l'ignore de cette façon.

- Cas, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il … il refusera probablement de te voir. Inutile de te torturer.

Et Gabriel avait raison. Castiel le savait. Bien sûr que Dean n'accepterait pas de lui parler. Et bien sûr que son refus serait une blessure de plus qui mettrait une éternité à guérir. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il avait besoin d'y aller. De tenter sa chance. Et tant pis s'il finissait par en souffrir à nouveau.

- Une voiture l'a renversé et son père … son père est sur le chemin. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul là-bas.

- Il n'est pas seul … Chris est avec lui. Cas, s'il te plait.

- Non Gabe. Non. Je sais que c'est une erreur. Et je m'en fiche.

- Et ensuite quoi ? Ce sera à moi de te ramasser à la petite cuillère ? Ce sera à moi de t'écouter pleurer pendant des heures ?

- Je ne te demande rien.

Castiel savait pourtant qu'il aurait besoin de son ami quand il quitterait l'hôpital. Il était probablement égoïste de lui demander d'être présent pour lui alors qu'il l'avait averti que tout finirait mal. Mais c'était aussi ça l'amitié.

- Gabe, je suis désolé, souffla t-il.

- Peu importe. Parce que je serais là pour toi et tu le sais. Alors file … et laisse Dean te briser le cœur une nouvelle fois.

- Je …

- File Cas … et n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que tu peux compter sur moi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien. Et il n'existait aucun mot assez fort pour exprimer la gratitude du jeune homme envers son ami.

- Merci, se contenta t-il de dire.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais c'était tout ce que son cerveau était capable de lui fournir pour le moment. Et Gabriel sembla s'en contenter.

- Fais attention à toi vieux et appelle-moi après.

- Promis juré.

- A plus tard Cas.

- Ouaih, à plus.

Castiel raccrocha ensuite le téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche. Il prit une grande inspiration puis retourna dans le restaurant. Quand il fut à la hauteur de la table, Dick se tourna vers lui.

- Ca t'a pris un temps fou, lança t-il.

C'était un reproche à peine déguisé derrière un sourire carnassier qui n'avait rien d'amical. Et Castiel préféra ne rien dire. Il attrapa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise et commença à l'enfiler.

- Tu pars ? demanda alors Dick.

« A ton avis ? » eut envie de répondre Castiel. Parce que c'était évident. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ferma sa veste puis sortit son portefeuille de sa poche.

- Je peux te demander où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea Dick sans bouger de sa chaise.

Castiel ne pouvait pas ignorer ses questions plus longtemps. Il sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille et les jeta sur la table. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse à son compagnon la satisfaction de payer pour eux deux. Même si les prix de ce restaurant étaient bien aussi dessus des moyens de Castiel.

- Un ami m'a appelé à l'instant. Il a besoin de moi. Il est à l'hôpital, expliqua t-il.

Dick croisa ses bras sur son torse et secoua la tête.

- Tu pourrais au moins être honnête et ne pas inventer d'excuses idiotes pour t'enfuir ! jeta t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, assura Castiel en songeant à Dean.

Dick ne semblait pas convaincu mais le jeune homme s'en fichait. Il devrait déjà être parti. Il avait perdu assez de ton et il estimait ne pas avoir à en gâcher avec un homme qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Toutefois, il garda ses yeux rivés sur Dick et ne bougea pas.

- Ton ami ne peut pas se débrouiller seul ? demanda t-il.

- Non, il ne peut pas.

- Bien alors, on n'a qu'à remettre tout ça à une prochaine fois. On passait une très bonne soirée et ce serait dommage de s'en tenir à ça.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant les propos de Dick. Etait-il aveugle au point d'ignorer que Castiel s'ennuyait comme un rat mort durant leur rendez-vous ?

- Non je ne crois pas, lâcha t-il quand il eut finit de rire.

Il put lire la surprise sur le visage de Dick et il en fut satisfait.

- Non ? demanda son compagnon.

- Non parce que tu es un abruti imbu de lui-même, cruel et ennuyeux au possible. Et parce que je me fiche de tes millions ou de ta société …

« Et parce que, si j'en crois les gens autour de moi, j'en aime un autre » ajouta t-il mentalement. Mais il le garda pour lui car cela ne concernait pas Dick. Il hocha la tête puis sans rien ajouter, il quitta le restaurant. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et quand il fut assis à l'intérieur, jeta un coup d'œil au SMS que lui avait envoyé Chris. Il se mit ensuite en route, ignorant une nouvelle fois les limitations de vitesse et toutes les règles de base du code de la route. Il fit un effort pour ne pas imaginer Dean, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, pale et fragile mais échoua lamentablement. Quand il se gara enfin sur le parking de la clinique, il avait passé en revue les pires scénarios dans sa tête et il était préparé au pire.

Il verrouilla sa voiture puis courut jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences. Il vit immédiatement Chris assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente. Steve était installé à côté de lui, une main sur sa cuisse pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Castiel avança vers eux.

- Où est-il ? demanda t-il aussitôt sans prendre le temps de saluer les deux amis.

Chris ne leva pas les yeux de ses mains qu'il avait jointes entre ses jambes.

- Chambre 207. Il refuse de voir qui que ce soit, répondit-il.

Castiel acquiesça puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton puis regarda les chiffres défiler sur l'écran au dessus de la porte. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Il se retourna en un bond et trouva Steve derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais parlé avec lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le jeune homme pensait de lui ou du lien qui l'unissait à Dean. Mais il ne semblait pas là pour lui faire la morale. Il semblait optimiste et compatissant. Il semblait gentil. Castiel déglutit avec peine.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera de me parler, souffla t-il.

Steve haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe je … je voulais juste te remercier d'être venu. Chris n'osera probablement pas te le dire mais … je sais qu'il t'est reconnaissant. Et … je voulais juste te dire que j'apprécie le fait que tu te soucies sincèrement de Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à des remerciements. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Tu n'es pas gêné que je puisse … que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour Dean ? Je veux dire … avec la différence d'âge et tout ce qu'il a traversé …

Steve secoua la tête.

- Je le connais depuis moins longtemps que Chris et je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas aveuglé par mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne veux que son bonheur … et si c'est toi qui peut le lui apporter alors je me fiche du reste. Même si je n'étais pas forcément très chaud au départ. J'ai essayé de le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit avec toi … je lui ai dit que tu étais trop vieux mais ensuite il y a eu …il y a eu tout ça … et je ne pense pas que votre différence d'âge est une quelconque importance. Dean a besoin de quelqu'un de stable dans sa vie … et je crois sincèrement que tu pourrais être ce quelqu'un.

Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un feu vert de la part de Steve mais également de Chris. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était important. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de sous-estimer la signification que cela avait pour l'avenir. Car c'était là l'autorisation de faire parti de la vie de Dean. Que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou autre chose. Si toutefois le jeune homme acceptait de lui parler.

- Je devrais … commença Castiel en indiquant l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver.

Steve hocha la tête.

- Oui vas-y … et fais tout ton possible pour le remettre sur pied … il peut être un vrai emmerdeur mais il en vaut la peine.

- Je le sais, assura Castiel.

Puis souriant une dernière fois à Steve, il pénétra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Il était nerveux comme jamais avant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire au jeune homme si toutefois il pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il devait lui présenter des excuses. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être capable de les formuler correctement. Il avait conscience que ce moment était d'une importance capitale. Il pourrait sceller son avenir, celui de Dean et celui de leur relation. Ce n'était pas uniquement une question de pardon. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Castiel ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas cette fois.

Quand l'ascenseur se rouvrit, il sentit ses jambes trembler. Il regarda autour de lui puis suivit les panneaux qui indiquaient les numéros de chambre. Quand il fut devant la 207, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa contre la porte. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il recommença une seconde fois et attendit patiemment. Dean était peut-être en train de dormir. Ou il était inconscient. Castiel déglutit avec peine et frappa une troisième fois.

- Chris, inutile d'insister. Je ne veux pas te parler ! cria Dean depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée. Castiel posa la main sur la poignée.

- Ce n'est pas Chris, expliqua t-il calmement.

- Castiel ?

Le jeune homme appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte. Il aurait probablement du attendre que Dean lui dise d'entrer mais il redoutait qu'il refuse. S'il devait se faire envoyer sur les roses, il préférait que ce soit en face à face. Il prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de regarder Dean. Il était allongé sur le lit en face de lui, couvert jusqu'à la taille par une de ses couvertures d'hôpital qui sentaient le désinfectant. Il avait un pansement sur la tempe droite, une atèle à l'avant-bras gauche et quelques griffures ici et là sur son visage. Il avait eu de la chance.

- C'est Chris qui t'a appelé ? Demanda Dean en tirant la couverture sur son torse nu.

Castiel eut le temps d'entrapercevoir un hématome qui semblait couvrir son pectoral droit et une partie de son sternum mais il reporta aussitôt son attention sur le visage de Dean. Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

- Il m'a demandé d'essayer de te parler. De toute évidence, tu refuses de le voir, expliqua Castiel.

Dean détourna les yeux et les posa sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking de l'hôpital.

- Bien sûr que je refuse de le voir … il a appelé la police ! Jeta t-il, visiblement furieux.

- Il était inquiet pour toi … on l'était tous, assura Castiel en faisant un nouveau pas dans la direction du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se passa les doigts sur les lèvres pendant quelques secondes et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des yeux.

- Ils ont prévenu mon père … Chris aurait du se douter qu'ils le feraient et maintenant il … il sera là d'ici peu et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir.

- Alors ne le laisse pas entrer. Tu es majeur aux yeux de la loi. Personne ne peut t'obliger à lui parler.

- Pas plus qu'à toi, jeta Dean.

Il reporta son attention sur Castiel et le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il en se redressant sur son lit.

Castiel le vit grimacer en le faisant et pendant une seconde, il eut envie de lui proposer son aide. Mais il avait la conviction que Dean le prendrait mal. Qu'il lui crierait qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Même si de toute évidence, à chaque fois qu'il essayait, il finissait complètement ivre ou même allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Chris m'a appelé, rappela t-il en observant Dean réajuster à nouveau le drap qui avait glissé sur son torse.

S'il laissa ses yeux s'attarder quelques secondes sur la peau nue du jeune homme, c'était juste pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé plus sérieusement que ce que Chris lui avait dit. Et certainement pas parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la constellation de tâches de rousseur qui recouvrait son torse. Et voilà que son obsession refaisait surface. Il secoua la tête.

- Je suis venu parce que j'étais inquiet … parce que je voulais te voir. J'avais besoin de m'excuser … et de m'expliquer parce que de toute évidence, tu as mal interprété mes propos, ajouta t-il.

Dean posa sa main sur l'atèle qui entourait son poignet et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Un geste que Castiel ne suivit bien sûr pas des yeux. Du moins pas volontairement. Comment pouvait-il ignorer ça ? Il était peut être un garçon bien élevé et avec de bonnes manières mais la bouche du jeune homme exerçait une véritable fascination sur lui.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'agissais pas comme si tu étais mon ami uniquement parce que c'était nécessaire pour gagner ma confiance ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel sentit ses épaules s'affaisser devant l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il avait à remplir. Convaincre Dean ne serait pas facile. Mais il était prêt à tout faire pour y parvenir.

- Non parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme une mission à remplir ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je te vois comme … comme quelqu'un que j'ai envie d'aider. Personne ne m'a obligé à venir ce soir-là … ou à te donner mon numéro de téléphone … personne ne m'a contraint à venir aujourd'hui. Mais je suis là parce que c'est important pour moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est important pour toi ? Te prouver que tu peux réussir ? Epater tes amis en leur racontant l'histoire du garçon que tu as sauvé ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour toi ? Demanda Dean en relâchant son atèle pour poser sa main sur le rebord du lit.

Castiel aurait pu la prendre dans la sienne. Il aurait pu combler la distance qui les séparait et la saisir pour ne plus la lâcher. Il en avait envie. Mais il resta immobile et choisit de faire comprendre à Dean ce qu'il ressentait par les mots plutôt que par les gestes.

- Toi, répondit-il d'une voix forte.

Dean fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui demander de préciser sa pensée mais Castiel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Toi, tu es important pour moi, expliqua t-il.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour avouer au jeune homme qu'il avait peut-être – sans doute – des sentiments pour lui. Mais il avait besoin de les exprimer. Et si Dean n'était pas prêt à les entendre alors il prendrait le temps nécessaire pour le convaincre qu'il était sincère.

- Je suis important pour toi ? Tu ne me connais pas, jeta Dean.

Castiel fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Il pouvait voir distinctement la couleur de ses yeux à présent. Et ils étaient aussi verts que dans son souvenir. De la couleur de l'émeraude. Magnifiques.

- Peut-être mais ça n'a aucune importance. Ce que je sais de toi … ce que tu m'as confié … ça ne fait que renforcer ce que je ressens pour toi. Et de toute évidence, même ton départ n'a pas réussi à effacer le fait que … que tu le veuilles ou non, tu comptes pour moi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie.

- Dis-moi que je ne compte pas pour toi et je m'en irais. Dis-moi que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi et je te promets que je disparaitrais de te vie mais … si toutefois tu … si toutefois tout ceci était réciproque, j'ai besoin de le savoir.

Dean détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux et Castiel en profita pour approcher du lit. Quand il fut suffisamment prêt, il céda à ses pulsions et prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Elle était froide mais incroyablement douce. Et il la serra.

- Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé quand la voiture m'a renversé ? Demanda finalement Dean sans le regarder.

Mais il n'avait pas non plus retiré sa main de la sienne et Castiel considérait que c'était une bonne chose. Il ne dit rien et laissa au jeune homme le temps nécessaire pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je me suis dit que c'était la fin … que c'était comme ça que ça se terminait pour moi. Et ensuite, j'ai pensé à Chris et Steve … j'ai pensé à Sam mais … ma dernière pensée a été pour toi. J'étais persuadé de te haïr mais … alors que je croyais être sur le point de mourir, j'ai pensé à toi.

Le cœur de Castiel s'emballa et pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il était possible de mourir d'une crise cardiaque parce qu'on avait trop d'espoir. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et posa sa deuxième main sur celle du jeune homme. Celle qu'il tenait toujours fermement et qu'il n'était définitivement pas prêt à lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Dean ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Parce que le suspens était en train de le tuer. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Même si tout serait sans doute plus compliqué encore. Il voulait entendre les mots dans la bouche du jeune homme. Les mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa propre tête depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est … j'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais menti … j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais moqué de moi et je ne sais même pas si je ne le crois pas toujours un peu mais … sans que je le veuille vraiment, tu t'es fait une place dans ma tête … et sans doute aussi dans mon cœur. Et mon Dieu, c'est cliché et c'est dégoûtant et je déteste dire ce genre de choses mais … ok, oui, tu comptes aussi pour moi.

Castiel sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres et il dut détourner les yeux pendant une seconde. Parce que les émotions qui le submergeaient devaient se lire sur son visage et il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme en devine l'ampleur.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance ou que j'ai oublié ce que j'ai entendu … ça ne va pas non plus dire que j'ai changé d'avis sur tout le reste … avança Dean.

Castiel reporta son attention sur lui et retira une de ses mains de celle du jeune homme pour la poser sur sa joue.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Et crois-moi, je ferais le nécessaire pour regagner ta confiance et pour te faire oublier tout le reste … parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber. Pas maintenant.

- Alors quoi ? Ca fait de nous deux des amis pour la vie ? Demanda Dean en souriant faiblement.

Castiel lui caressa la pommette du pouce pendant une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, accepta t-il.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Castiel … du moins pas la majeure partie du temps. Il y a quinze jours, j'étais persuadé de vouloir mourir et il y a quelques heures, j'étais convaincu de te détester. Et voilà que je t'avoue à présent que je t'aime bien et …

- Et ?

Dean ne répondit pas et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer. Il n'était pas pressé. Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir lui-même ce qu'il attendait de leur relation. Bien sûr, il était convaincu d'avoir des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Il le lui avait dit. Mais il continuait de penser qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rien y avoir de sérieux entre eux. Dean n'était pas prêt. Et il n'était définitivement pas le genre d'hommes auquel Castiel pouvait s'attacher. Mais ils pouvaient être amis. C'était déjà ça.

- Ce serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais te détester, avoua Dean dans un murmure.

Castiel continua de lui caresser la joue pendant une seconde avant de laisser son indexe s'aventurer vers le pansement sur sa tempe.

- Ce serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais ne pas me soucier autant de toi … parce que ces dernières semaines ont été … elles ont été horribles, confia Castiel.

Il sentit Dean frissonner quand ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son front.

- Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser, jeta le jeune homme.

Castiel était distrait par la douceur des cheveux de Dean entre ses doigts et il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Et puisqu'on en est à ouvrir son cœur et à se confier comme deux idiots, je crois qu'il faudrait que je te dise que …

Castiel s'arracha à sa contemplation et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Il y avait de la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux vert. De la douleur et du chagrin. De la peur aussi. Mais Castiel y discerna quelque chose de nouveau.

- Que quoi ? Murmura t-il.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce mais il avait la sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas parler plus fort. Que ce qu'ils étaient en train de partager était un secret qu'ils devaient absolument cacher du reste du monde.

- Avant d'être renversé par cette voiture je … je me suis retrouvé dans une situation compliquée et … j'aurais pu baisser les bras et me laisser faire mais … je me suis battu. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis battu pour m'en sortir. Et ensuite, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et … il était tellement gentil avec moi.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer et ne put s'empêcher de redouter ce qu'il allait entendre. Dean lui avait avoué qu'il tenait à lui mais certainement pas qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et il se pouvait très bien qu'il ait rencontré une personne pour qui il se sentait prêt à avoir de tels sentiments. Il frissonna malgré lui.

- L'ironie de la chose c'est que ce type était un prêtre … et il m'a écouté sans me juger. Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay mais il n'a pas essayé de m'expliquer que c'était mal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'en ai pas eu conscience sur le moment mais ça a été comme un déclic.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Castiel, rassuré d'apprendre que l'homme qui était venu au secours de Dean ne représentait pas un danger.

- Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux … pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que j'étais mort. Tout était blanc et silencieux et j'avais l'impression de flotter … comme si j'étais enroulé dans du coton. Et brusquement, j'ai réalisé que … que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Castiel retira sa main des cheveux de Dean pour la replacer sur sa joue. Il ne voulait surtout pas arrêter de le toucher. Il avait besoin de ce contact comme il avait besoin de respirer.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas mourir ? Osa t-il demander.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je continue de croire que ce serait la meilleure solution mais si ce prêtre peut accepter ce que je suis … si Chris et Steve peuvent m'aimer comme je suis et si toi tu tiens réellement à moi alors il se peut que … que je me sois trompé.

- Trompé sur quoi ?

- Sur ce que je représente pour les autres. Il existe peut-être des gens dans ce monde pour qui je peux compter. Des gens qui sont prêts à m'accepter tel que je suis … même si je suis un imbécile et que j'ai une tonne de problèmes à régler.

Castiel hocha la tête puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour soulager ses jambes. Il avait la sensation que Dean venait de faire un énorme pas en avant et même si tout n'était pas encore réglé, il avançait clairement dans le bon sens.

- Bien sûr que tu comptes pour nous … Chris est en bas en train de se morfondre sur votre dispute … Steve est là aussi et je doute que quiconque puisse les déloger avant que tu aies accepté de les voir et moi … moi je suis là et je vais rester. Dean, je sais que tu es perdu mais ces choses que tu ressens … c'est positif.

- J'ai l'impression que mon esprit est complètement embrouillé et j'ai peur … non, je suis mort de trouille.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait aussi peur ?

- Tout ça … tout … le fait que par moment j'ai envie de mourir parce que je ne vois aucune issue et qu'à la seconde d'après j'ai l'impression de vouloir vivre parce que je n'ai rien accompli de significatif … je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aimer quelqu'un ou de trouver ma voie … et tout ça c'est uniquement à cause de toi. Mais si je devrais probablement t'en vouloir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé que tu sois dans ma vie …

Castiel pouvait voir ses yeux briller et il fit glisser son pouce sous sa paupière pour chasser une larme imaginaire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de trouver toutes les réponses à tes questions maintenant Dean. Tu as surtout besoin de te reposer, assura t-il.

- Et si je faisais quelque chose que je regrettais … si je tentais de mettre fin à mes jours et que je réalisais que je ne le voulais pas mais que c'était trop tard … et si au contraire je choisissais de vivre et que je finissais par me rendre compte que je n'en avais plus envie ? Je suis perdu Castiel. Je suis totalement perdu et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Alors laisse-moi te montrer le chemin … fais-moi confiance et ne me cache surtout jamais ce que tu ressens. Je peux te promettre que je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu t'en sortes.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête et pour Castiel, ce fut comme si ces dernières semaines s'effaçaient brutalement. Il oublia les heures passées à s'inquiéter pour Dean. Il oublia les nuits passées à pleurer en le croyant mort. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que l'espoir et la conviction que le jeune homme était enfin sur le bon chemin.

- Je ne te fais aucune promesse tu sais … je pourrais être mort demain, précisa Dean.

- Je ne te demande rien de plus que d'essayer, répliqua Castiel.

Dean hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis il tourna légèrement le visage et pendant une seconde, ses lèvres effleurèrent la paume de la main de Castiel. Ce n'était pas un baiser. Pas vraiment. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement tendre dans ce geste. Et cela fit naître quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à du désir au creux de l'estomac de Castiel. Il attendit que Dean le regarde à nouveau et lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu me fais perdre la tête, souffla t-il malgré lui.

Il vit Dean écarquiller les yeux et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il se pencha légèrement vers le jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et le sien devait probablement se répercuter sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. A cette distance, il pouvait voir toutes les tâches de rousseurs qui étaient parsemées sur le nez et sur les joues de Dean. Il y en avait même une entre ses sourcils. Castiel l'effleura du doigt.

- Castiel, murmura le jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux.

Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment idéal pour ce que Castiel s'apprêtait à faire. Mais son corps semblait agir en auto-pilote. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la façon que Dean avait eu d'effleurer sa paume avec ses lèvres. Il n'avait sans doute pas réfléchi à ce geste mais il signifiait quelque chose pour Castiel. Il baissa un peu plus sur son visage vers celui de Dean. C'était de la folie. Il le savait. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait. Le jeune homme était en vie et tout espoir était permis.

- Cas, murmura Dean en levant légèrement sa tête de son oreiller.

Ce fut l'emploi de son surnom qui poussa Castiel à combler les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles de Dean. Parce qu'il sonnait merveilleusement bien dans sa bouche. Parce qu'il le fit frissonner et lui donna chaud en même temps. Il avait conscience d'être sur le point d'embrasser Dean et de commettre sans doute une grave erreur mais il en avait trop envie pour renoncer à présent.

Ses lèvres avaient à peine effleuré celles du jeune homme quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, mettant un terme à ce qui aurait sans doute été un des plus importants baisers de sa vie. Castiel se redressa aussitôt et se tourna vers la personne qu venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il s'agissait d'un homme en uniforme et pendant une seconde Castiel se demanda s'il risquait d'aller en prison simplement parce qu'il était sur le point d'embrasser un garçon de dix-sept ans.

- Monsieur Winchester, j'aurais besoin de vous parler. Ca concerne votre accident, expliqua le policier.

Castiel hésita une seconde à lâcher la main du jeune homme mais il choisit de la garder serrée dans la sienne. Tant pis s'il devait aller en prison pour ça. Ca en valait sans aucun doute la peine.

- Je ne compte pas porter plainte, expliqua Dean.

- J'ai tout de même besoin de vous poser quelques questions.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire plus tard ? Demanda Castiel en dévisageant le policier.

Il n'avait rien contre lui à titre personnel et il savait très bien que l'homme ne cherchait qu'à faire son métier. Mais il n'aurait pas pu choisir un pire moment pour entrer dans la chambre. Même si maintenant que l'instant était passé, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait été une erreur.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda le policier en le regardant à son tour.

Dean se chargea de répondre pour lui.

- C'est un ami. Je lui ai demandé de venir.

- Un ami ? Répéta le policier, visiblement peu convaincu.

Et si Castiel avait espéré qu'il n'avait pas réellement vu ce que Dean et lui étaient sur le point de faire quand il était entré, il savait à présent qu'il n'avait pas cette chance.

- Oui un ami, confirma le jeune homme.

- Alors je vais vous demander de sortir s'il vous plait. Les heures de visite sont terminées et seule la famille proche ait autorisé à voir Monsieur Winchester à cette heure-ci.

Castiel n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Mais il savait que le policier avait raison. Toutefois, il n'avait pas la force de quitter Dean. Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient été réunis. Pas maintenant que tout était différent entre eux. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ca va aller Castiel … on se voit demain ? Lança ce dernier.

Castiel avait envie de refuser. D'insister pour rester parce que Dean n'avait aucune famille proche mis à part Sam. Et personne ne laisserait un adolescent pénétrer dans sa chambre sans être accompagné.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il en serrant la main de Dean.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Oui je suis sûr.

- Parfait alors je vais y aller … mais je reviendrais demain.

Il hésita à embrasser Dean sur la joue mais jugea que le geste n'était pas approprié devant un policier qui pourrait l'enfermer s'il estimait qu'il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié derrière ce baiser. Ce que Castiel ne pouvait pas nier d'ailleurs. Après tout, il avait manqué d'embrasser Dean. Et il l'aurait fait s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Il se contenta donc de poser sa deuxième main sur les doigts qui dépassaient de l'atèle que Dean avait au poignet puis il se leva du lit.

- Bonne nuit, lança t-il en relâchant la main du jeune homme.

- Bonne nuit Cas.

La façon que Dean avait de prononcer son surnom, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu soit au monde, remplit le cœur de Castiel d'affection et de bonheur. Il hocha la tête puis sortit de la chambre sans saluer le policier. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Dean quand il franchit la porte et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il le regardait toujours. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que Castiel ne referme la porte. Quand il fut seul dans le couloir, il leva les yeux au plafond et remercia quiconque écoutait ses prières pour lui avoir ramené Dean. Il sentit un nouveau sourire étirer ses lèvres et il soupira longuement. Il savait que le chemin serait encore long pour le jeune homme mais quelque chose avait changé et Castiel était optimiste.

Il aurait tout le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. A ce presque baiser qui aurait pu être merveilleux comme désastreux. Il aurait le temps de s'inquiéter de ce que cela signifiait réellement pour lui et Dean. Il savait que son esprit finirait par s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour le jeune homme. Tout comme il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il regretterait probablement de s'être laissé aller. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste savourer le fait que le jeune homme était en vie. Et qu'il se pouvait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ait envie de le rester.


	12. Le grand frère

**Rebonsoir,**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre !**

**A lundi prochain !**

**Bonne semaine**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Victim - Avenged Sevenfold**

**Chapitre 12 : Le grand frère**

Sam se souvenait parfaitement du jour où son frère avait quitté la maison. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier le regard plein de dégoût de son père ou les pleurs incontrôlés de sa mère. Il avait regardé Dean faire son sac en silence puis suivre Chris dans sa voiture avant de disparaître de sa vie. A onze ans, il n'avait pas compris ce qui avait pu pousser leur père à le chasser de la maison. Il avait posé la question des dizaines de fois. Jamais, on ne lui avait répondu. Il était un enfant privé de son grand frère, de son modèle, de son héros et personne ne voulait lui dire pourquoi. Il avait longtemps pleuré en priant pour que Dean revienne. Il avait souvent pensé à le rejoindre, à quitter la maison à son tour et à retrouver son frère où qu'il soit. Mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver et il savait que la police finirait par le retrouver et le ramener chez lui. Mais cette maison qu'il partageait avec son père et sa mère n'était plus réellement chez lui. Il ne l'avait compris que plus tard. Sa maison se trouvait là était Dean. Sam se fichait que ce soit dans un motel miteux ou dans un appartement infesté de rats. Sa maison, c'était Dean et rien d'autre.

Il avait appris à détester son père au fil des mois. Il n'avait jamais été réellement proche de lui mais après le départ de Dean, il avait commencé à le haïr de toutes ses forces.

Il en voulait également à sa mère mais il ne la détestait pas. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle aimait Dean et qu'elle ne s'était pas opposée à son départ uniquement à cause de la terreur que lui inspirait son mari.

C'était elle qui avait fini par lui dire la vérité sur le départ de Dean. C'était elle qui lui avait expliqué pourquoi son frère avait mis à la porte. Sam avait tout juste douze ans quand elle lui avoua que Dean était gay. Et le jeune adolescent ne comprit pas en quoi cela était un problème. Que son frère aime les garçons n'étaient pas un soucis pour lui. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement. Il allait à l'église avec ses parents bien sur. Et il avait entendu le prêtre leur répéter que l'homosexualité était un péché grave. Mais il n'était pas de cet avis. A ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de grave à aimer un homme plutôt qu'une femme. Dean restait Dean. Il était toujours son grand frère et il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il en avait parlé avec un garçon à l'école qui était élevé par deux hommes. Et il était rapidement devenu ami avec lui. Il avait rencontré ses deux pères et s'était confié à eux. Ils avaient semblé à la fois choqués et fatalistes quand il leur avait dit que son frère avait été mis à la porte à cause de ses préférences. Ils avaient pris le temps de lui expliquer que les gens étaient souvent intolérants. Qu'eux avaient souvent été exposés aux insultes de ceux qui refusaient de comprendre. De ceux qui avaient peur de tout ce qui pouvait être différent. Et Sam avait vu à quel point ils s'aimaient. A quel point ils étaient heureux ensemble et combien ils aimaient leur fils. Il avait prié pour que Dean trouve quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait être aussi heureux. Et il avait prié pour que son frère ne l'oublie pas. De l'associe pas à leur père simplement parce qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit.

A treize ans, Sam avait perdu sa mère. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dean, il l'avait retrouvée morte dans la salle de bains. Et la haine qu'il avait pour son père n'avait fait que grandir. Parce que tout était de sa faute. John Winchester avait conduit Mary à se suicider. Il avait mis Dean à la porte et avait condamné leur famille à souffrir. Il avait privé Sam des deux seules personnes qu'il aimait vraiment.

Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup pleuré sur la mort de sa mère. Parce qu'elle avait payé un lourd tribu pour ses erreurs. Et que ce n'était pas elle qui aurait du mourir. Non. John aurait du être celui qui avait avalé ces cachets. Il aurait du être celui qu'on enterre.

Sam avait pris une grave décision le jour de son enterrement. Il allait partir. Il allait rejoindre Dean. Vivre avec lui et ne plus jamais revoir John. Il se fichait d'être trop jeune pour quitter la maison. Il se fichait qu'on puisse le chercher. Il ne supportait plus de rester dans cette maison. Il ne supportait plus l'homme qui prétendait être son père mais qui ne s'était jamais réellement comporté comme tel.

Et Dean l'avait appelé. Sam se souvenait du message. Son frère était ivre. Il le devinait à sa voix. Mais ses mots étaient clairs et visiblement réfléchis. Dean l'avait appelé pour lui dire adieu. Pour s'excuser du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Pour lui assurer qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il était désolé de l'abandonner. Et Sam avait compris. Son grand frère allait rejoindre leur mère. Il allait mettre fin à ses jours parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Sam ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Dean n'était pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait lui dire quand il l'avait rappelé. Mais il avait treize ans et le cœur brisé par les aveux de son héros de grand frère. Il avait le cœur brisé par la mort de sa mère. Il avait été incapable de parler. Il n'avait fait que répéter le nom de Dean encore et encore. Il avait pleuré et son frère avait raccroché.

Sam était persuadé alors que cette « conversation » était la dernière qu'il avait avec Dean. Il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il entendrait le nom de son frère, ce serait dans le journal. Et cette simple idée l'avait anéanti. Il avait oublié ses projets d'évasion et son désir de quitter l'homme qu'il jugeait responsable de tout. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même et s'était préparé au pire.

Le jour où la police avait appelé, Sam avait cru que le moment était arrivé où on lui apprendrait la mort de Dean. Il avait guetté la réaction de son père. Attendu de voir si cet enfoiré allait verser la moindre larme sur le sort de son fils ainé. Mais Dean n'était pas mort. Il avait disparu. Et de toute évidence, il y avait des gens quelque part qui tenaient suffisamment à lui pour le signaler. Sans le vouloir, Sam avait repris espoir. Il avait recommencé à prier même s'il ne croyait plus en Dieu depuis bien longtemps.

Et ils avaient retrouvés Dean. Vivant. Blessé mais vivant. John lui avait alors dit de préparer son sac et Sam avait réalisé qu'il était sur le point de revoir son frère. Il allait avoir la possibilité de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait quoi que les autres puissent en penser et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais. Il allait pouvoir le supplier de vivre. Parce que Sam ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre. S'il venait à mourir, le jeune garçon était presque sûr qu'il déciderait de le suivre. Et il avait envie de vivre.

Le voyage lui sembla interminable. John était totalement silencieux et Sam ne chercha pas à lui parler. Ils ne discutaient jamais réellement ensemble depuis le départ de Dean. Ils échangeaient seulement sur les choses essentielles. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Plus d'amour. Plus de liens autres que ceux du sang. Sam cohabitait avec son père mais il ne vivait plus avec lui depuis deux ans. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait accepté.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, Sam commença à angoisser. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu qu'une seule idée en tête. Revoir son frère. Le prendre dans ses bras et peut-être pleurer avec lui pendant des heures entières. Mais il n'avait jamais réellement songé à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et à la possibilité que Dean refuse de le voir. Qu'il soit en colère contre lui. Qu'il ne l'aime plus.

Car Sam savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Dean représentait tout pour lui. Il était son modèle. L'exemple qu'il avait cherché à suivre. Il était son frère, son père, parfois sa mère et surtout son meilleur ami. Jamais personne ne pourrait le remplacer et jamais personne ne pourrait l'effacer de sa mémoire. Sam n'avait survécu à ses deux années que dans l'espoir de revoir son frère. Et maintenant que le moment était venu, il était terrifié.

Il suivit son père dans les couloirs de l'hôpital puis le laissa entrer dans la chambre sans le suivre. Il ne voulait pas assister à leur dispute. Il entendit des cris – ceux de John - et des pleurs – ceux de Dean – puis son père sortit de la chambre et fila sans lui adresser la parole.

Sam resta de longues minutes dans le couloir sans bouger. Il laissa le temps à son frère de retrouver un minimum de calme avant de pousser la porte de la chambre.

Et quand il vit Dean, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital et faible, tellement faible, il craqua. Sans rien pouvoir faire pour s'en empêcher, il explosa en sanglots bruyants. Il pleura pour son frère et pour leur mère. Il pleura un peu pour lui aussi. A travers les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux, il vit le visage de Dean se tendre brusquement. Son grand frère n'avait pas réellement changé en deux ans. Il semblait plus grand et plus musclé. Son visage était à présent celui d'un adulte, ses mâchoires étaient plus carrées et ses joues moins rondes. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. Verts comme ceux de leur mère.

- Sammy ? murmura Dean d'une voix qui tremblait.

Sam essuya ses yeux du revers de la main et hocha la tête. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler. Il savait que les sanglots l'en empêcheraient même s'il essayait. Il regarda le visage de son frère se fermer doucement. Il vit la culpabilité dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il avait du verser durant la courte visite de leur père. Et parce qu'il ne supportait pas ce qu'il voyait, il courut jusqu'au lit de son frère et se jeta dans ses bras. Dean gémit quand il atterrit sur lui mais il referma ses bras autour de lui quand même. Il attrapa son tee-shirt dans sa main et le serra contre lui. Sam enfouit sa tête dans son cou et laissa parler ses gestes à défaut de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il pleura de longues minutes contre Dean sans pouvoir s'arrêter et il sentit les larmes de son frère couler dans ses cheveux. Il sentit sa main qui serrait son tee-shirt trembler violemment.

- Bordel, Sammy, murmura Dean en le serrant si fort que le jeune garçon avait la sensation qu'il allait étouffer.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il avait rêvé de ce moment durant deux longues années et il n'était pas prêt à y mettre un terme. Il avait besoin de sentir son frère contre lui. Besoin de savoir qu'il était vivant et qu'il était là. Que le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et laissa ses larmes couler dans le cou de Dean.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps il resta ainsi allongé sur son frère. Mais quand il recula enfin, il était épuisé. Il regarda Dean dans les yeux et leva la main vers son visage. Il la posa sur sa joue humide et tenta de lui sourire. Il était presque sûr qu'il grimaça plus qu'autre chose mais il s'en fichait. Il se racla la gorge.

- Dean … je … je suis tellement désolé, lâcha t-il.

Son frère écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris qu'il s'excuse. Mais Sam se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de son état. Que son coup de fil l'avait conduit à être renversé par une voiture. Dean aurait pu mourir à cause de lui. Et il avait besoin de s'excuser.

- J'aurais du … j'aurais du faire quelque chose, bafouilla t-il.

Il posa ses doigts sur le pansement que Dean avait sur la tempe.

- Tout est de ma faute Dean … tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi.

Il savait qu'il n'avait que treize ans et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il aurait pu faire. Mais il n'était plus un gamin. Plus depuis le départ de son frère. Il avait grandi en accéléré durant son absence.

- Tu n'es pas responsable Sammy … c'est moi qui … c'est moi … tout est de ma faute, riposta Dean.

Sam vit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues et il les essuya du bout des doigts. Il se redressa lentement mais resta assis sur le rebord du lit. Il avait besoin d'être proche physiquement de son frère. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et qu'il ne finirait pas par se réveiller. Il voulait profiter de ce moment durant aussi longtemps que possible. Il saisit la main de son frère dans la sienne et la serra.

- J'ai cru que tu allais … quand tu as raccroché, j'ai cru que tu allais te suicider. J'ai pensé que tu étais mort, expliqua t-il.

Dean détourna les yeux une seconde et Sam comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Son grand frère avait voulu mourir. Il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Et Sam fut reconnaissant envers la personne qui l'avait renversé. Parce qu'il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Ce qui était paradoxal bien sûr. Mais Sam pensait que leur vie l'était de toute façon.

- Dean … souffla t-il.

Son frère semblait tellement fragile à cet instant précis que malgré les années, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au garçon avec qui Sam avait grandi. Et tout était de la faute de leur père. C'était lui qui avait brisé Dean.

- Tu allais le faire hein ? demanda le jeune garçon.

Sam ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de l'entendre mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Je pensais que tu me détestais, répondit finalement Dean sans le regarder.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Sam voulait mais c'était probablement la seule qu'il obtiendrait. Il sentit son cœur se briser devant la confession de son frère. Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne te déteste pas, assura t-il. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester.

Dean refusait toujours de croiser son regard et Sam avait besoin de le regarder dans les yeux. Son frère avait beau avoir appris à se camoufler derrière une carapace aussi solide qu'un mur de béton, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Sam pouvait lire en eux tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. C'était sans doute son privilège de petit frère. Il se demandait si les autres parvenaient à déchiffrer son regard aussi facilement. Il espérait que non. Il aimait l'idée qu'il soit le seul à avoir ce pouvoir.

- Tu devrais pourtant, répliqua Dean en reniflant.

Sam se leva et lâcha la main de son frère. Il contourna le lit et vint se poster dans le champ de vision de Dean. Il se baissa pour que leurs regards puissent se croiser et il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que Papa t'a mis à la porte ? Parce qu'il a poussé Maman à se suicider ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te détester ? demanda t-il.

- Parce que je … je suis … à cause de ce que je suis, bafouilla Dean.

- De ce que tu es ? Quoi ? Mon grand frère ? Ma seule famille ? La personne que j'aime le plus au monde ?

Dean ne semblait pas croire à ce qu'il disait et Sam se demanda s'il parviendrait à le convaincre. Il était face à l'immensité des dommages que son père avait causés et il se sentait brusquement minuscule. Il n'aurait jamais du avoir à faire ça. Il n'avait que treize ans et aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Il n'était qu'un gamin. Et son frère également. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir autant de raisons de souffrir.

- Parce que tu es gay ? osa finalement demander Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Parce qu'il savait que c'était là le cœur du problème. Dean devait penser que son frère était aussi intolérant que leur père. Mais il se trompait.

- Je me fiche de tout ça Dean, assura t-il.

Son frère ferma les yeux sans doute pour échapper à son regard et Sam sentit qu'il voulait mettre de la distance entre eux. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire.

- Dean, s'il te plait, regarde-moi, exigea t-il.

Son frère n'obéit pas immédiatement et Sam commençait à perdre patience. Il ne voulait pas s'emporter contre Dean. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Mais il était épuisé. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il était à deux doigt de baisser les bras. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues.

- S'il te plait … s'il te plait, regarde-moi … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois, supplia t-il.

Il ne sut pas si c'était le ton de sa voix ou ce qu'il avait dit qui convainquit son frère de faire ce qu'il lui demandait mais Dean finit par ouvrir les yeux et par le regarder. Sam lut la détresse dans son regard et au-delà de son chagrin évident, il trouva également quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à du dégoût. Pas pour Sam. Pas pour leur père. Non. Dean était dégoûté par lui-même. Et c'était pire que tout.

- Je me fiche de ce que Papa peut dire … de ce que le monde entier peut dire … je me fiche de ce qui peut leur paraître bien ou non … je t'aime comme tu es. Gay ou hétéro. Dean … je t'aime. Tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime.

Il avait besoin de répéter ses trois mots encore et encore. Parce qu'il savait que Dean n'était pas encore prêt à les accepter. Il allait devoir le lui dire aussi souvent que possible avant que cela ne fasse son chemin dans son esprit.

- Je ne mérite pas que tu … je ne te mérite pas Sam, murmura Dean.

- Non, tu ne me mérites pas, assura le jeune garçon.

Devant l'air paniqué de son frère, Sam s'empressa de préciser sa pensée.

- Tu mérites mieux que moi … mieux que Papa et mieux que tout ce que tu as subi jusqu'à là. Tu mérites un frère qui est capable de te défendre et pas un gamin qui n'est bon qu'à pleurer et à se plaindre. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

- Mais je ne le suis pas, souffla Dean.

- Je le sais … je ne le suis pas non plus.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et essuya une nouvelle fois son visage avec la manche de sa veste. Il ne semblait pas capable de s'arrêter de pleurer et il s'en voulait de ne pas être plus fort. Il aurait tellement voulu y arriver.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me détestes pas Sammy ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te dégoûte pas ? J'ai tué Maman.

- Elle s'est suicidée.

- A cause de moi.

Sam secoua la tête.

- Non, à cause de Papa et sans doute un peu à cause de sa propre culpabilité. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ca n'a jamais été de ta faute. Et je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime.

Dean leva sa main et attrapa le tee-shirt de son frère. Il ne l'attira pas à lui. Il ne chercha pas à le repousser non plus. Il garda juste ses doigts fermés sur le coton, comme pour empêcher Sam de prendre la fuite. Ce que le jeune garçon n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de faire.

- Tu t'en fiches réellement ? De ce que je suis … de qui je suis ? demanda Dean.

Sam hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr que je m'en fiche. Tu aimes les garçons et ensuite ? Tu restes mon grand frère … celui que je veux pour modèle et à qui j'ai envie de ressembler.

Dean ricana une seconde comme s'il trouvait l'idée absurde. Sam lui attrapa le poignet.

- C'est vrai … j'aimerais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la force que tu as … je voudrais avoir ton courage et je voudrais … bordel Dean, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

- Je suis un lâche. Je préférais l'idée de mourir plutôt que celle de t'affronter.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, rappela Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Pas parce que j'ai eu le courage d'y renoncer … simplement parce que quelqu'un m'a contraint à repousser l'échéance.

Sam fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait le pouls de son frère sous son pouce. Son cœur battait trop rapidement et trop fort. Mais il battait.

- Chris ? demanda t-il.

Il se souvenait du jeune homme comme du meilleur ami de son frère. Et de son petit-ami s'il en croyait ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Etaient-ils toujours ensemble ? Sam réalisa à quel point il ne savait plus rien de la vie de son frère. Et il détestait cette idée. Parce qu'il aurait du être au courant de tout. Des hauts comme des bas. Des joies comme des peines.

- Non pas Chris, répondit Dean d'une voix faible.

- Tous les deux vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

- Non … non, on ne l'a jamais réellement été. Il y a juste eu … cette unique fois … le jour où Papa m'a mis dehors.

Sam n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui précise ce que leur père avait vu. Ce dont il avait été témoin. Sam avait beau n'avoir que treize ans, il n'était pas idiot. Il avait deviné en entendant sa mère en parler qu'ils n'avaient pas uniquement surpris Dean embrassant Chris. Et il n'avait définitivement pas besoin des détails.

- Tu es toujours ami avec lui n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il à la place.

Dean sourit tristement.

- J'en sais rien … j'ai pas été … j'ai pas été très sympa avec lui récemment. Mais il est venu me voir ici … je ne l'ai pas laissé rentrer. Mais il est venu.

- Je suis sûr qu'il tient toujours à toi. Est-ce que tu … est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Non … enfin pas comme ça. Il est avec un autre aujourd'hui. Steve … et …je ne crois pas que j'ai un jour été amoureux de lui. Mais je l'aime oui. Bordel, ça n'a aucun sens.

- Bien sûr que si ça en a.

Dean relâcha le tee-shirt de son frère et referma sa main sur son avant bras. Sam le laissa faire, conscient qu'il devait avoir au moins autant besoin que lui de ce simple contact. Pour ancrer leur discussion dans la réalité. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Si ce n'est pas Chris qui t'a dissuadé alors qui c'est ? demanda finalement Sam en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

Dean sourit faiblement et Sam eut envie de prendre une photo, pour se rappeler ce moment jusqu'à ce que tout aille enfin mieux pour lui. Il n'avait plus vu son frère sourire depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point il aimait le voir faire.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il en caressant le poignet de son frère du pouce.

Ils avaient toujours été extrêmement tactiles entre eux. Ce n'était pas malsain ou bizarre. C'était leur manière de se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Ils se prenaient souvent dans les bras. Se tapaient dans le dos ou sur l'épaule. Et Sam avait réalisé au départ de Dean à quel point ces gestes qu'il avait pris pour acquis étaient essentiels à sa vie.

- Je ne serais plus là s'il n'y avait pas eu Castiel, répondit Dean.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Pas que son frère ait quelqu'un dans sa vie en plus de lui. Il était content de savoir que Dean était entouré. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que ce soit un autre que lui qui ait du accomplir cette tâche. Sam n'avait pas été là pour son frère. Il avait la sensation d'avoir manqué à son devoir. Il était bien décidé à se rattraper maintenant. Il allait veiller sur Dean et de ne plus jamais le laisser tomber.

- Qui est Castiel ? L'interrogea finalement Sam quand il parvint à faire taire sa jalousie et que la curiosité reprit le dessus.

Dean souriait toujours. C'était faible et un peu triste. Mais c'était un sourire. Et Sam eut la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose de très fort entre son grand frère et ce Castiel. Quelque chose qui lui avait redonné espoir.

- C'est un homme que … en fait il fait partie d'une association qui aide les jeunes dans ma situation. Je l'ai appelé un soir et … il m'a sauvé la vie Sammy. Plus d'une fois. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Cela ne le regardait sans doute pas mais Sam avait besoin de combler les manques. Il voulait tout savoir de son grand frère et s'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, s'il avait un petit ami, il avait besoin de le savoir. Et peut-être même de le remercier d'avoir pris soin de Dean. Il pourrait lui écrire une lettre. Ou lui acheter des fleurs. Sam se demandait ce qui était approprié de faire pour remercier l'homme qui avait sauvé la personne le plus importante de sa vie.

- Non ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous, assura Dean.

Mais la façon qu'il eut de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, comme pour chasser le goût fantôme de la bouche d'un autre, laissa à penser qu'il y avait un peu plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Sam n'était pas aveugle. Même s'il n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit.

- Mais tu aimerais que ça le soit … suggéra Sam en laissant un peu de l'adolescente pré-pubère qui se cachait au fond de lui s'exprimer à travers sa bouche.

- Non. Il est … il est trop vieux et … il … je ne veux pas de ça en ce moment, répliqua Dean.

Sam acquiesça sans insister. Il était sans doute trop tôt pour taquiner son frère sur le sujet. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour que leur relation redevienne comme avant.

- Tu as drôlement grandi dis-moi, lança brusquement Dean en dévisageant son frère.

Maintenant que la tension était retombée, il semblait enfin avoir pris conscience des changements physiques chez Sam. Le jeune garçon se redressa sans lâcher le poignet de son frère. Sous son pouce, son pouls avait retrouvé un rythme normal.

- Le médecin dit que je devrais faire 1m95 … ce qui signifie que je serais plus grand que toi ! Expliqua Sam en souriant.

- Plus grand mais moins intelligent, répliqua Dean en secouant la tête.

- C'est faux parce que je suis déjà bien plus intelligent que toi et je serais aussi plus beau.

- C'est le médecin qui t'a dit ça aussi ?

Sam rit quelques secondes avant de secouer le poignet de son frère.

- Non mais c'est évident, assura t-il.

Dean étudia son visage une seconde puis acquiesça.

- Tu es le plus réussi des enfants Winchester … ça ne fait aucun doute.

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Sam savait que son frère le pensait réellement. Il le devinait dans son regard. Et il eut envie d'aller chercher de leur père et de le mettre face à ce qu'il avait poussé Dean à penser de lui-même. L'étendue des dommages étaient si grand que le jeune garçon en eut le souffle coupé. Son grand frère qu'il voyait comme l'être le plus exceptionnel qui soit au monde avait l'impression de ne rien valoir. De ne pas compter. De ne pas être important. Et c'était inacceptable. Si seulement Sam avait pu montrer à Dean la façon qu'il avait de le voir lui. Si seulement, il pouvait se voir au travers des yeux de son petit frère. Il comprendrait. Car jamais Sam ne l'avait vu autrement que comme son modèle.

- Tu m'as manqué Dean … tu n'as pas idée à quel point, assura le jeune garçon en souriant à son frère.

Ce dernier lui serra l'avant bras puis hocha la tête.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué p'tit frère.

Sam soupira longuement puis relâcha le poignet de son frère et tira son bras en arrière jusqu'à ce que leurs mains soient jointes. Il observa ensuite le visage de Dean pendant de longues secondes, listant les différences qu'il y notait par rapport à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Dean avait toujours eu des traits féminins, quelque chose qu'il tenait de leur mère. Ca lui avait valu beaucoup de moqueries durant leur enfance. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il avait grandi, son visage était plus masculin, ses traits plus affirmés et définitivement ceux d'un homme. Sam avait toujours su que son frère était mignon. Il voyait les regards que les filles lui lançaient à l'époque. Mais à présent, il supposait qu'il pouvait être défini comme beau. Il était difficile en tant que frère de se rendre réellement compte à quel point il pouvait être séduisant. Car aux yeux de Sam, Dean serait toujours son frère, celui avec il avait grandi et qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois faire des choses répugnantes juste pour l'amuser. Mais il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer que les hommes devaient inévitablement être attirés par lui. Par ses yeux. Ses lèvres ou même la collection de tâches de rousseur qu'il avait sur le visage. Dean les détestait. Il avait même tenté de les camoufler avec du fond de teint après qu'un garçon de leur école l'ait ennuyé à ce sujet. Mais elles faisaient parties de lui. Elles l'identifiaient et parfois, Sam regrettait de ne pas en avoir lui aussi. Il savait qu'il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son frère. Dean tenait ses traits de leur mère quand Sam tenait les siens de leur père. Et il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose en commun avec lui. Une tâche de naissance. Un grain de beauté. N'importe quoi. Afin que tout le monde sache que ce garçon extraordinaire était son frère et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux de moi, plaisanta Dean.

Sam s'arracha à sa contemplation et donna un coup dans le bras de son frère.

- Dans tes rêves … répliqua t-il.

Dean secoua la tête et sourit à nouveau. Sam l'imita une seconde plus tard.

- Est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda t-il en reportant son attention sur le pansement qui barrait la tempe de son frère.

Il savait que son frère n'avait rien de grave. Qu'il serait sur pied d'ici quelques jours. Mais il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Il avait toujours cru Dean indestructible durant leur enfance. Il l'avait vu tomber d'un arbre et se briser le bras sans pleurer. Il l'avait surpris soignant une vilaine coupure à la main sans même demander de l'aide à leur mère. Il avait neuf ans. Et pour Sam, à l'époque, il n'existait personne d'aussi courageux que son grand frère. Pourtant, ainsi allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, pâle et avec les yeux rougis par les larmes versées, Dean semblait incroyablement fragile. Et l'image ne collait pas avec celle que Sam avait toujours eu à l'esprit. En grandissant, il avait aimé penser que son frère était une sorte de super héros. Et même le jour où il avait quitté la maison, Dean lui avait semblé incroyablement fier. Il avait gardé la tête haute et avait soutenu le regard de son père. Pour s'effondrer après sans doute. Quand il avait été seul avec Chris. Au moment où Sam n'était plus là pour le remettre sur pied et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ca va Sammy. C'est rien de plus qu'une coupure, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

Sam observa alors l'attèle à son poignet. A l'intérieur, la main de son frère semblait minuscule.

- Et ça ? C'est pas … est-ce que c'est grave ? Demanda t-il.

Dean leva sa main avec l'attèle et la regarda de longues secondes. Il bougea ses doigts un instant et grimaça presque aussitôt.

- Ca va aller. Ca aurait pu être pire, assura Dean en reposant son bras blessé sur ses cuisses.

Sam acquiesça. Bien sûr que ça aurait pu être pire. Son frère aurait pu être tué par cette voiture. Ou il aurait pu en finir seul bien avant. Mais ce n'était pas réellement sa fracture au poignet ou même les hématomes qui recouvraient probablement une bonne partie de son corps qui tourmentaient Sam. C'était ce qui l'avait conduit ici. L'état psychologique dans lequel il s'était trouvé et se trouvait sans doute toujours un peu. C'était le chagrin que le jeune garçon lisait toujours dans son regard. Par delà le soulagement et la joie d'avoir retrouvé son frère, il y avait quelque chose de sombre et de grave dans ses yeux verts. Quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour effacer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda finalement Sam.

Il savait que leur père finirait par revenir dans la chambre pour le récupérer. Il savait que John ne lui laisserait pas la possibilité de rester plus longtemps avec son frère. Il le ramènerait de force chez eux. Même si Sam s'y opposait. Le jeune garçon ne supportait pas l'idée d'être à nouveau séparer de Dean. Il avait peur que son grand frère disparaisse à nouveau dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

- Papa te ramènera sans aucun doute à Lawrence, répondit Dean d'une voix grave.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer avec lui … je veux rester avec toi, répliqua Sam.

C'était plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Sam ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans son grand frère. Surtout maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

- Je sais et je voudrais que tu restes mais tu as treize ans et … c'est lui ton père, rappela Dean.

- Ce n'est pas mon père ! Pas plus que le tien d'ailleurs. Il se fiche de moi. Il … il est jamais là et je suis toujours tout seul.

- Légalement, il reste ton père Sammy. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferais.

Sam détourna les yeux et observa une seconde la porte de la chambre. Il s'attendait à voir John la franchir d'un instant à l'autre pour l'emmener loin de son frère. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le revoir avant d'avoir seize ans à son tour. Avant de pouvoir demander son émancipation et rejoindre Dean ici. Mais il doutait de pouvoir supporter ces années loin de son frère.

- Tu ne peux pas demander ma garde ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

- Ca ne marche pas comme Sammy. Je n'ai ni travail ni appartement à mon nom. Chris m'héberge et je dois avoir tout au plus cinquante dollars sur mon compte en banque. Si je demandais à devenir ton tuteur, les gens me riraient au nez.

- Alors, je pourrais m'enfuir. Je sais où tu es à présent et personne ne le saura.

- Sam … Papa n'est pas idiot. Il saurait exactement où te chercher et les choses seraient pires ensuite pour toi comme pour moi !

Sam savait que son frère avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il échappe à son père tant qu'il n'avait aucun recours légal pour le fuir. Mais la simple idée de rester avec lui le rendait fou. Et le refus de Dean de l'aider le mettait hors de lui. Il retira sa main de celle de son frère et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ici, déclara t-il.

C'était irrationnel et c'était idiot. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait la sensation que son frère l'abandonnait une nouvelle fois.

- Bien sûr que si Sam. Bordel, tu sais que je te garderais ici si je le pouvais.

- Pour que je sois en travers de ton chemin ? Je sais que je ne suis qu'un gamin et je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir à t'occuper de moi mais … je … je ne veux pas rester avec lui.

- Tu n'as jamais été un poids ou un obstacle Sammy. M'occuper de toi a toujours été … ça a toujours été la seule chose que j'avais l'impression de savoir faire et … la seule chose que j'ai réussi dans ma vie … du moins jusqu'à ce que je t'abandonne. Et maintenant que je te vois … je me dis que tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Sam secoua la tête. Il était furieux contre Dean. Parce qu'il refusait obstinément de voir que c'était lui qui l'avait élevé. Lui qui avait fait de Sam le garçon qu'il était aujourd'hui. Même s'ils étaient séparés par des milliers de kilomètres. Sam avait grandi en imaginant ce que son grand frère aurait voulu qu'il fasse … qu'il devienne.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de bon en moi, je te le dois Dean. Je ne te fais aucun reproche mais je sais aussi que tu as ta vie ici maintenant. Tes amis … et ce Castiel … et moi je … je ne ferais que t'empêcher d'avancer. Je ne ferais que te rappeler ce que tu as laissé derrière.

Dean ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Sam eut envie de lui demander de le regarder une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce qu'il lirait dans les yeux de son frère. Cette volonté farouche de se rabaisser constamment … cette certitude de ne rien valoir … ce manque de confiance et d'estime que leur père avait insinué en lui.

- Sammy, écoute-moi, souffla Dean avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Et comme il s'y était attendu, Sam ne lut rien de bon dans le regard de son frère. Ses yeux étaient sombres et humides. Ils étaient tristes et résignés.

- Castiel a … Castiel m'a sauvé la vie. C'est vrai. Et Chris … il m'a aidé à me remettre sur pieds et avancer durant deux ans mais toi tu … tu es ma raison de vivre. Tu es ma seule famille. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher. La seule personne au monde que je ne supporterais jamais de décevoir. Ne crois surtout pas que je pourrais vivre sans savoir que tu es là, à côté de moi. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais mourir. Parce que je croyais que tu me détestais. Parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir. Mais maintenant que je t'ai vu et que j'ai compris que tu m'aimais toujours, je … j'ai une raison de me battre. Et je le ferais. Pour toi … pas pour Castiel. Pas pour Chris et certainement pas pour moi. Je me battrais pour toi.

Sam sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux et une nouvelle fois, il se maudit d'être aussi sensible. Il aurait du pouvoir entendre les mots de son frère sans craquer. Mais il était fatigué et il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre ses propres émotions.

- Alors fais en sorte que je puisse rester ici … fais en sorte que je n'ai pas à être séparé une nouvelle fois de toi, supplia Sam.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux rien faire Sammy … et je me déteste pour ça. Je suis … je suis désolé de te faire faux bond une nouvelle fois.

Sam réalisa alors que quoi qu'il puisse demander à son frère, s'il venait à échouer, ce serait de nouvelles munitions pour se dénigrer un peu plus. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à placer les intérêts du jeune garçon avant les siens. Il se fichait d'être heureux du moment que Sam avait une chance de l'être. Et ce n'était pas sain. Pas si Dean voulait aller de l'avant.

- Quand tu dis que tu veux battre pour moi et pas pour toi … qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? Tu … Dean ? Tu n'as rien d'autre qui te donne envie de vivre ?

Sam vit son frère baisser les yeux vers l'attèle qui recouvrait son bras blessé. Ses yeux étaient à présent brillants de larmes contenues.

- Je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre que ton grand frère Sammy. C'est comme que je me définis et si je ne peux plus l'être alors dis moi ce qu'il me reste ?

- Ce qu'il te reste ? Dean … tu es bien plus que mon grand frère ! Tu es l'ami de Chris et tu es … celui de Castiel.

Sam n'avait jamais réalisé que son frère ne se définissait qu'en fonction de ce qu'il représentait pour les autres. Il ne se voyait pas comme un être humain à part entière. Il ne considérait pas avoir le moindre intérêt en tant que personne. Il lui fallait être le grand frère ou l'ami mais jamais uniquement Dean. Leur père avait réellement fait des dégâts sur le jeune homme. Plus encore que ce que Sam avait soupçonné jusque là. Il avait privé Dean de toute identité. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il ne valait rien s'il ne servait pas à quelqu'un.

- Et puis, au delà de tout ça, tu es toi Dean. Tu es un garçon … pardon un homme … intelligent et courageux. Tu es doué et tu es gentil. Que tu veuilles vivre pour moi, c'est … c'est flatteur et c'est génial. Mais j'ai besoin que tu aies aussi envie de vivre pour toi. Parce qu'un jour, je grandirais et je serais adulte et tu n'auras plus besoin de veiller sur moi. J'aurais toujours besoin de mon grand frère mais plus de la même manière … et qu'est-ce que tu feras à ce moment-là ? Tu te laisseras mourir ?

- Sammy, s'il te plait …

- Non Dean, réponds-moi !

- Je ne sais pas … je … je ne sais pas qui je suis … qui je pourrais être. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien à offrir aux gens qui m'entourent. Si je ne suis plus ton grand frère alors je ne suis plus rien.

Sam posa ses mains sur les joues de son frère puis se pencha pour appuyer son front contre le sien.

- Tu te trompes Dean. Tu es quelqu'un de génial et je te le répéterais jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le croire !

Sam vit une larme rouler sur la joue de son frère. Il la regarda faire son chemin jusqu'à échouer sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es sûr de n'avoir que treize ans ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Sam sourit devant ce qui était une plaisanterie mais également un moyen pour son frère de commencer à accepter ce qu'il entendait. C'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction. Le chemin était encore long mais ils finiraient par voir le bout du tunnel.

- J'ai de qui tenir idiot … assura t-il.

Dean acquiesça faiblement puis leva les yeux vers ceux de son frère.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda t-il.

Sam n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit que Dean puisse déformer pour alimenter son manque de confiance en lui. Il haussa les épaules.

- On verra tout ça en temps voulu d'accord ? En attendant, j'ai juste envie de profiter de mon grand frère et de ne plus me poser de questions. Ca te va ?

- Ca me va, accepta Dean.

Sam se redressa et son frère en profita pour se glisser sur le bord du lit. Il souleva ensuite les couvertures et regarda son frère. Ce dernier lui sourit en s'allongeant à côté de lui. Il s'installa sur le côté, un bras posé sur le ventre de Dean, un autre sous l'oreiller qu'ils partageaient. Dean resta sur le dos, probablement gêné par ses blessures, mais tourna la tête pour regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire. Ils étaient ensemble pour la première fois depuis deux ans et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter. Sans doute certaines personnes auraient-elles trouvé bizarre qu'ils partagent un même lit à leur âge. Mais ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour eux. Ils avaient toujours été extrêmement proches. Et Sam savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. Il imaginait facilement partager un lit avec son grand frère quand il aurait vingt ans ou trente ans. Ils représentaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Ils se fichaient de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Et quand Dean posa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser délicatement, Sam réalisa la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie. Il aimait le jeune homme de toutes ses forces et même si leur père tentait de se mettre en travers de leur chemin, il ne pourrait jamais leur enlever ça. Sam ne le laisserait pas faire. Dean faisait parti de lui. C'était même plus fort que ça. Sam en avait pris conscience en voyant son frère aujourd'hui. Dean n'était pas uniquement son grand frère. Il était son âme sœur. L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était totalement platonique bien sûr. Mais c'était un fait. Il n'y aurait jamais personne dans la vie de Sam qui pourrait avoir plus d'importance que Dean. Car sans lui, Sam n'était pas complet. Non. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas parti de Sam. Il était une partie de Sam. Et ça, personne ne pourrait jamais le leur enlever.


	13. Mise au point

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**Je suis de retour de vacances et voici un nouveau chapitre avec un jour de retard.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos encouragements !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique de ce chapitre :**

**In My Place de Coldplay**

**Chapitre 13 : Mise au point**

Castiel était nerveux. Il avait l'impression de se rendre à un premier rendez-vous. Il avait passé presque une heure à choisir la tenue qu'il allait porter et à tenter – en vain – de discipliner ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il était idiot d'angoisser de la sorte. Dean lui avait demandé de le retrouver dans un café non loin de chez lui. Pas pour un rendez-vous. Pour discuter. Mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur presque baiser donnait une nouvelle dimension à leur relation.

Dean était resté trois jours à l'hôpital. Castiel était allé le voir chaque matin avant de se rendre au travail. Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres mais jamais de ce qui s'était passé le jour de leurs retrouvailles. Pas plus que de la venue de Sam. Dean avait ignoré ces sujets à la faveur d'une conversation plus superficielle.

Castiel l'avait laissé faire, convaincu qu'il était préférable de lui laisser le temps nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et risquer de le braquer. Dean était encore très fragile. Même s'il semblait aller mieux au fil des jours.

Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, le jeune homme était retourné vivre avec Chris. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre eux et s'ils avaient réussis à discuter calmement. Mais il était rassuré de savoir que Dean n'était pas seul.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pris contact avec lui pendant deux jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Puis, ce matin, il l'avait appelé. Lui avait demandé s'il était disponible pour un café et Castiel avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Il savait qu'il avait tort de s'emballer et d'imaginer quoi que ce soit mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plein d'espoir.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qui avait failli se passer entre lui et Dean. Il avait cru qu'il paniquerait dès qu'il prendrait conscience de l'ampleur de l'erreur qu'il avait failli commettre. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Bien au contraire. Il avait passé et repassé ce moment en boucle dans sa tête. Dean n'avait pas cherché à le repousser. Il ne lui avait pas dit non. Il se serait laissé embrasser. Castiel en était sûr. C'était donc un désir partagé, une envie qu'ils avaient en commun et qui ne pouvait pas être ignorée.

Elle n'aboutirait sans doute pas à grand-chose. Il y avait trop d'obstacles et Castiel restait persuadé qu'une relation entre eux avait de forte chance de mal se terminer. Mais savoir que ses sentiments étaient probablement partagés lui donnaient de l'espoir. Peut-être existait-il une chance qu'ils parviennent à la faire fonctionner ?

Il était partagé entre son envie de laisser cet espoir l'envahir totalement et son côté rationnel qui tentait de le ramener à la réalité quand il arriva enfin devant le café où Dean lui avait donné rendez-vous. La journée était ensoleillée et chaude pour la saison et Castiel ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune homme installé à l'extérieur, une cigarette entre les lèvres et un gobelet de café dans la main. Il regardait passer les voitures dans la rue d'un air distrait. Il avait remonté le col de sa veste en cuir sur son cou pour se tenir chaud et Castiel sourit en apercevant la teinte rouge de ses joues. Son poignet gauche était toujours enfermé dans une attèle et il avait encore un pansement sur sa tempe. Mais les griffures avaient disparues. Et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux à l'hôpital n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Castiel trouvait qu'il avait l'air plus vivant que jamais et cette simple idée élargit son sourire.

Il combla la distance qui les séparait calmement et adressa un petit signe de la main au jeune homme quand il leva enfin les yeux sur lui.

- Eh Castiel, le salua Dean.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui et Castiel s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Dean tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et souffla la fumée devant lui d'un air absent. Les gens allaient et venaient autour d'eux mais Castiel n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune homme.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda t-il pour mettre la conversation en route.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Mieux … bien mieux. Et reposé. Le médecin m'a donné des pilules pour dormir et je dois admettre que j'avais quelques heures de sommeil en retard.

- Tu as toujours mal ?

- Pas vraiment non. Ma jambe est encore un peu douloureuse si je marche trop mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Ca aurait pu être pire.

Castiel acquiesça. Il observa ensuite la main que Dean avait refermée autour de son café. Ses doigts étaient longs et fins. Elégants. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce détail jusque là mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à présent que le jeune homme avait des mains de pianiste. Et cela l'amena à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de développer une énième obsession concernant Dean. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée puis se concentra à nouveau sur le visage de son compagnon. Un visage qu'il aurait pu dessiner de mémoire à présent, tant il avait appris à en mémoriser les moindres détails. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une seconde sur les lèvres de Dean. Des lèvres qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer mais qu'il devinait douces et chaudes. Pas sèches. Des lèvres qui étaient actuellement refermées autour du filtre de sa cigarette. C'était une vision qu'il aurait préféré moins sensuelle. Mais il doutait qu'avec une bouche pareille, Dean puisse paraître autrement que sexy avec quelque chose entre ses lèvres. Il sentit ses joues rougir à cette pensée. S'il continuait à réfléchir à ce genre de choses, il allait finir par se ridiculiser pour de bon.

- Les choses se sont arrangées avec Chris ? demanda t-il quand il estima que le silence avait trop duré.

Dean prit sa cigarette et chassa les cendres dans le cendrier à sa droite. Il s'accouda ensuite sur la table.

- On a parlé et mis les choses au clair. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait prévenu la police et je me suis excusé d'être parti. Tout va bien entre nous, répondit t-il.

Castiel était soulagé. Dean avait besoin de son meilleur ami s'il voulait s'en sortir. Et Chris avait besoin du jeune homme à ses côtés parce qu'il tenait une place importante dans sa vie. Ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Dans le bon sens du terme.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Dean en regardant Castiel dans les yeux.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il avait envie d'un café. Mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter la table et de s'éloigner de Dean. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était là avec lui. Qu'il était en vie et de toute évidence en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé en lui. Castiel pouvait le sentir.

- Va commander. C'est pour moi … on discutera après, lança Dean en lui tendant un billet de dix dollars.

Castiel l'accepta avec un sourire puis se leva et pénétra dans le café. Il commanda un café au lait à la serveuse puis paya et ressortit aussitôt avec son gobelet dans la main. Dean n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Il avait écrasé sa cigarette et observait un couple qui traversait la route en discutant. Castiel reprit place en face de lui et lui rendit sa monnaie.

- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, avança Dean en rangeant l'argent dans sa poche.

Castiel s'était effectivement posé la question. Mais son esprit s'était chargé de faire des hypothèses et toutes impliquaient une explication sur ce baiser qu'ils avaient failli partager. Il savait qu'il serait déçu si ce n'était pas ce qui avait motivé Dean à le faire venir. Toutefois, il était prêt à tout accepter du moment que le jeune homme ne coupait pas les ponts avec lui.

- J'ai pas mal réfléchi pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, commença Dean en serrant son gobelet dans sa main.

Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucune idée de la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation mais il avait la sensation qu'elle serait un tournant dans leur histoire.

- J'ai aussi longuement discuté avec Sam, continua Dean en souriant faiblement.

Castiel avait croisé le jeune garçon à l'hôpital. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour se présenter. Mais Sam était accompagné par son père et Castiel doutait qu'il soit très heureux de le connaître.

- J'ai été égoïste, déclara Dean en hochant la tête.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il espérait que ce reproche n'avait pas été émis par Sam. Il savait que l'avis du jeune garçon était très important pour son frère.

- Je croyais n'avoir aucune raison de vivre … je croyais être seul mais je me suis trompé. Je n'ai pas le droit de baisser les bras. J'ai des gens qui comptent sur moi. Sammy compte sur moi et … je l'ai déjà abandonné une fois. Je ne recommencerais pas.

Dean se passa la main sur le front puis dans les cheveux, les décoiffant au passage. Castiel se souvenait de leur douceur sous ses doigts et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il aurait aimé avoir la possibilité de les toucher à nouveau. Mais il doutait que son geste soit approprié.

- Après avoir parlé avec lui, j'étais convaincu que je devais me battre pour lui et pour vous mais il m'a ensuite fait comprendre que je devais avant tout avoir envie de vivre pour moi. Et c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais réellement su faire. Toute mon enfance, j'ai été le grand frère de Sammy ou l'ami de Chris. Je n'ai jamais été juste moi. Je ne sais pas qui est Dean Winchester et tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à cette question, je doute de parvenir à m'en sortir complètement.

Castiel était stupéfait que le jeune homme en soit venu à ces conclusions en seulement quelques jours. Et de toute évidence, uniquement avec l'aide d'un gamin de treize ans. Sam Winchester était définitivement un adolescent hors norme s'il était parvenu à faire entendre raison à son frère là où trois hommes plus âgés et expérimentés que lui s'étaient cassé les dents.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu en aies pris conscience Dean … maintenant, tu vas pouvoir avancer, commenta Castiel en sucrant généreusement son café.

Dean hocha la tête avant de sortir une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut envie de lui dire que c'était là une mauvaise habitude. Une qui pourrait lui coûter la vie sur le long terme mais il doutait que sa remarque soit bien prise. Il détacha ses yeux du jeune homme et se concentra plutôt sur son café qu'il remua énergiquement.

- Je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire … je ne sais juste pas par où commencer. Comment savoir qui je suis ? Ce que je veux faire ? Celui que je veux devenir ?

Castiel ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce problème. Il avait toujours su qui il était et ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Et même s'il avait lutté quelques temps avec son homosexualité, les réponses à ses questions s'étaient imposées d'elles-mêmes.

- Je suppose que tu dois apprendre à te poser les bonnes questions. Réfléchir à l'homme que tu aimerais devenir. Tu n'avais pas des rêves quand tu étais petit ?

- Pas vraiment … du moins pas pour moi. J'en avais des dizaines pour Sammy mais jamais vraiment aucun de précis me concernant. Ce qui est bizarre je sais. Mais c'est comme ça. J'ai toujours pensé que je n'existais que pour être le grand frère de Sam.

Dean soupira longuement et Castiel devina la tension du jeune homme dans la façon qu'il avait de tenir ses épaules et son cou. Dans la manière qu'il avait de serrer sa cigarette dans sa main. Il ne l'avait pas encore allumée et se contentait de la regarder avec insistance. Comme si les réponses à ses questions finiraient par en jaillir comme par miracle.

- Mais je suis déterminé à y arriver. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai des raisons de me battre ... ce qui est un sacré pas en avant me concernant non ?

- Ca en est un effectivement.

Dean alluma finalement sa cigarette et tira une longue bouffée qu'il souffla finalement par le nez. Castiel observa la fumée s'échapper et disparaître autour d'eux. Il observa ensuite la cigarette qui pendait entre les lèvres de Dean et il s'en voulut de trouver une nouvelle fois la vision sensuelle et fascinante. Il avait l'impression que le presque baiser qu'il avait failli donner au jeune homme quelques jours plus tôt avait débloqué quelque chose chez lui. Il avait remarqué que Dean était séduisant bien avant ce moment. Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment autorisé à remarquer toutes ces petites choses qui le rendaient plus sexy qu'il n'aurait du être légalement autorisé. Car le jeune homme avait dix-sept ans. Il aurait du être maladroit et gauche. Il aurait du faire des blagues douteuses et se montrer lourd et agaçant. Mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas. Dean était sexy et sensuel. Il était attirant et fascinant. Castiel était fichu.

- Tout ça m'a amené à réaliser qu'il y avait quelque chose dont je devais discuter avec toi … et c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, déclara le jeune homme quand il eut retiré sa cigarette de sa bouche.

Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Il sentit son angoisse doubler d'intensité. C'était le moment où ils allaient enfin parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Le moment où ils allaient devoir mettre des mots sur ce contact furtif qu'ils avaient échangé. Et Castiel avait la sensation qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

- L'autre jour à l'hôpital, si ce policier n'était pas entré dans ma chambre, on sait tous les deux ce qui se serait passé, expliqua Dean en détournant les yeux.

Castiel acquiesça. Il était inutile de nier.

- Je t'aurais embrassé, confirma t-il.

- Et je t'aurais laissé faire … je crois que je t'aurais embrassé aussi, précisa Dean.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau et il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter. Quelque chose du genre « j'ai encore envie de le faire » ou « je me demande vraiment quel goût peuvent avoir tes lèvres ». Il se concentra sur son café pour éviter que son regard ne se pose à nouveau sur la bouche de Dean. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas réellement en train de devenir comme Gabriel. D'ordinaire, il avait nettement plus de contrôle sur lui-même.

- Castiel, écoute, je crois que c'est une bonne chose que ce policier soit entré. Je ne pense pas que t'embrasser aurait été une bonne idée, asséna Dean brutalement.

Et si Castiel avait effectivement senti que la conversation finirait par prendre cette tournure, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il savait que ce que le jeune homme disait était vrai. Il savait que sa décision était raisonnable. Mais son cœur ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis qu'il avait vu Dean pour la première fois sans doute.

- Je ne dis pas que tu ne me plais pas parce que ce serait un mensonge mais … soyons réalistes … on sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a rien de possible entre nous. Et … je tiens à toi, c'est vrai mais pas comme ça …

- Oh, oui, je comprends, assura Castiel.

Et c'était vrai. Il comprenait. Même si pendant un instant, il avait espéré se tromper. Mais en entendant Dean dire ce qu'il avait tenté de se répéter durant des jours et des jours, il réalisait qu'il était du même avis. Il repensa alors à cette citation que Gabriel lui avait rappelée la veille alors qu'ils discutaient une nouvelle fois du jeune homme. « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ». Ca n'avait jamais semblé aussi vrai pour Castiel.

- Je veux dire … j'ai vraiment besoin de trouver des réponses à mes questions et pour ça je vais devoir faire un sacré travail sur moi-même. Il ne serait pas honnête de ma part de te faire miroiter des choses que je ne serais jamais capable de t'offrir. Je préfère être honnête avec toi, expliqua Dean en faisant tourner sa cigarette entre son pouce et son indexe.

Castiel trouvait ces paroles pleines de bon sens et objectivement encourageantes quant à son état psychologique. Mais elles sonnaient comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Comme une fin de non recevoir. Comme un échec.

- Je voudrais vraiment qu'on soit amis tu sais. Je te dois énormément. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Mais mes sentiments sont … ils sont amicaux …

Castiel observa le jeune homme tirer une énième bouffée de sa cigarette. Il ne trouvait rien à dire. Dean semblait si sûr de lui.

- Et de toute façon, je crois honnêtement que je ne saurais pas comment faire fonctionner une relation sérieuse ... je suis trop endommagé pour ça, termina Dean.

Il haussa les épaules puis posa son regard sur Castiel. Ce dernier savait qu'il aurait probablement du dire quelque chose. Conforter Dean dans ses choix car ils étaient bons. Ils étaient judicieux et nécessaires. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être douloureux et cruels. Du moins du point de vue de Castiel.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de moi, jeta Dean en souriant.

C'était une plaisanterie. Le jeune homme cherchait seulement à détendre l'atmosphère. Mais pour Castiel, ces quelques mots résonnaient comme un nouveau coup en plein cœur. Il détourna les yeux et observa les voitures qui passaient dans la rue.

- Non, bien sûr que non, souffla t-il.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Castiel le savait à présent. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours su mais avait refusé de l'accepter. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais tout lui semblait parfaitement clair maintenant. Il avait fallu attendre que Dean tourne ses sentiments en dérision pour qu'il comprenne qu'il s'était voilé la face. Que Chris et Gabriel avaient raison. Il était amoureux de Dean. Complètement et entièrement. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il allait devenir. Il l'aimait parce qu'il était fort et fragile, parce qu'il était drôle et attachant. Parce qu'il avait bouleversé sa vie et l'avait mise sans dessus dessous. Cette révélation frappa Castiel à la manière d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors que son cœur battait si fort qu'il était surpris qu'il n'ait pas encore jailli de sa poitrine. Il avait voulu croire qu'il tenait à Dean et qu'il avait envie de devenir son ami. Mais il y avait tellement plus. C'était évident à présent. Il était amoureux d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, suicidaire et dépressif. D'un jeune homme qui cherchait à se reconstruire pas à pas. D'un jeune homme qui ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait probablement jamais en retour. C'était sans doute ce qui pouvait arriver de pire. Castiel déglutit avec peine. Comment avait-il pu ignorer ses sentiments aussi longtemps ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir clair dans ce qu'il ressentait alors que Gabriel et Chris y étaient parvenus ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu attendre que Dean plaisante sur le sujet pour qu'il en prenne enfin conscience ? Etait-ce le seul moyen que la vie ou le destin avaient trouvé pour le punir ?

- Castiel ? L'appela Dean, l'arrachant à ses songes.

Sa voix le ramena à l'instant présent et à cette discussion qu'ils avaient et qui venaient de changer la vie de Castiel. Car rien ne pourrait plus être pareil à présent.

- Eh ça va ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel se força à le regarder et l'inquiétude qu'il lut dans les yeux verts du jeune homme le fit se sentir coupable. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. A présent qu'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Il repensait à tous les indices qu'il avait eus au fil des jours. Il était un véritable idiot de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt.

- Oui, ça va Dean, assura t-il finalement en se forçant à sourire.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis écrasa sa cigarette.

- Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si on s'était rencontré dans d'autres circonstances … ou plus tard …

- Ou si tu avais eu dix ans de plus, précisa Castiel.

Car même s'il savait à présent qu'il était indéniablement amoureux du jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas nier que leur différence d'âge aurait été un problème. Même si ses sentiments avaient été partagés. Dean rit un seconde avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui, il y a ça aussi, approuva t-il.

Castiel l'observa boire une gorgée de son café et laissa son esprit imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si Dean n'avait pas été plus jeune que lui. S'il n'avait pas été brisé par la cruauté de son père. S'il n'avait pas eu envie de mourir. Il était persuadé qu'une relation aurait été possible entre eux dans d'autres circonstances. Ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble. Et Castiel devait absolument arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses. Car elles ne l'aideraient pas à passer outre ses sentiments. Même s'il doutait d'y parvenir de si tôt.

- Tu sais, j'ai établi un plan pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, expliqua Dean en reposant son gobelet vide sur la table.

Castiel observa le sien une seconde. Il n'en avait bu que très peu et il avait perdu toute envie de le finir.

- Quel plan ? Demanda t-il.

Il avait besoin d'entendre Dean parler. Besoin de l'écouter lui expliquer comment il allait réussir à se remettre sur pieds. Car au delà de tout le reste, de ses sentiments et de sa déception, il savait que l'essentiel était là. Dean. Son bien être. Sa survie. Son avenir. C'était les seules choses qui comptaient réellement. C'était ce pour quoi il s'était battu jusque là. Même s'il s'était égaré en chemin. Même s'il était tombé amoureux entre temps.

- Un plan pour me reconstruire. En fait, c'est un peu une succession d'étapes que je veux suivre … en premier lieu, je dois m'excuser auprès de ceux que j'ai pu blesser … alors voilà, excuse-moi.

- Que je t'excuse pour quoi ? L'interrogea Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Pour être parti … pour m'être emporté contre toi et pour m'être montré idiot. Oh et pour t'avoir poussé à t'inquiéter autant.

- Tu es tout pardonné, assura Castiel.

Dean lui adressa un nouveau sourire et son visage sembla s'illuminer pendant quelques secondes. Castiel le trouvait magnifique. Il détourna les yeux alors que sa gorge se nouait. Il allait devoir s'habituer à regarder Dean sous un autre angle. Tout était différent quand on était amoureux. Tout semblait plus beau, plus intense.

- La deuxième étape est de me débarrasser de l'alcool et de tous les cachets que je prenais pour ne pas dormir. Je sais que je bois trop et que j'ai besoin de dormir et … il faut que j'essaie d'avoir une vie plus saine.

- Tu devrais aussi oublier les cigarettes si tu veux mon avis, avança Castiel.

Dean sortit son paquet de sa poche et l'observa une seconde. Il finit par secouer la tête et par le ranger.

- Pas sûr que j'y arrive … ces saloperies m'aident à tenir le coup. Mais qui sait … vu que je suis décidé à prendre des bonnes résolutions …

- Il y en a d'autres ?

Dean hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à des clients qui prenaient place à une table non loin d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'étudiants d'une petite vingtaine d'année. Tous des hommes. Et l'un d'eux semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur Dean. Il le regardait avec intérêt et lui adressa un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait en tête. Castiel n'avait probablement pas le droit d'être jaloux. Mais il l'était malgré tout. Il savait ce que ce type voyait en regardant le jeune homme. Dean n'était pas uniquement séduisant. Il était aussi mystérieux. Il dégageait quelque chose qui attirait le regard. C'était à la fois dans ses yeux et dans cette sorte d'aura qui émanait de lui. On sentait sa force et sa fragilité, simplement en le regardant. On pouvait deviner qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de difficile. Qu'il était un survivant.

- Dean ? l'appela Castiel parce qu'il ne supportait plus que son attention soit portée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait envie que le jeune homme se concentre sur lui. S'il ne pourrait jamais avoir plus qu'une belle amitié avec lui, il voulait au moins avoir toute son attention quand il était avec lui. Il ne doutait pas que le jour viendrait où Dean rencontrerait quelqu'un. Il avait beau le nier. Il avait beau penser qu'il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour prendre le risque d'avoir une relation sérieuse, Castiel savait qu'il changerait d'avis un jour ou l'autre. Il suffirait qu'il croise la route d'un homme sérieux et volontaire pour revenir sur ses positions. Il aimerait cet homme. Il l'embrasserait et coucherait avec lui. Il l'imposerait à ses amis et à Castiel. Et alors le jeune homme deviendrait moins important aux yeux de Dean. Il passerait au second plan. Il devait profiter de ces instants où le jeune homme n'était là que pour lui. Les vivre pleinement pour les garder en mémoire le jour où cela ne serait plus le cas.

- Pardon, tu disais ? lança Dean en se tournant enfin vers lui.

Castiel pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que l'étudiant avait toujours le regard posé sur le jeune homme. Il était séduisant quoi qu'un peu trop efféminé. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être jeune. Castiel le détestait par principe.

- Je te demandais si tu avais d'autres bonnes résolutions du même genre, rappela t-il.

Dean hocha la tête avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son prétendant. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Castiel sut qu'il était intéressé. C'était un nouveau coup au cœur et sans aucun doute le premier d'une longue liste. Il allait devoir s'endurcir s'il ne voulait pas devenir complètement fou.

- Oui … euh … en fait, j'en ai pris une autre. J'ai … commença Dean avant de s'interrompre et de reporter son attention sur la table voisine.

Castiel suivit son regard et aperçut l'étudiant qui dévorait littéralement le jeune homme des yeux. La discrétion n'était visiblement pas son fort. Et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut envie de quitter la table. De laisser Dean et cet homme se regarder tranquillement. Il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps de les voir jouer à ce petit jeu. Mais quand le jeune homme reprit la parole, son regard à nouveau fixé sur Castiel, il renonça.

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de coucher avec tous les hommes qui me montrent un minimum d'intérêt. Ce n'est pas sain et c'est contre-productif. Pour le moment, j'ai bien l'intention de tirer un trait sur le sexe en général. C'est une addiction au même titre que l'alcool ou les cigarettes.

Castiel eut la sensation que ces paroles sonnaient comme une victoire pour lui. Une victoire contre tous ceux qui posaient le regard sur Dean et se demandaient ouvertement ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler entièrement nu. Ceux qui croyaient pouvoir l'attirer dans leur lit avec de belles paroles et un portefeuille bien rempli. Des gens comme Dick Roman ou comme l'étudiant à la table d'à côté. Castiel ne pourrait jamais avoir Dean dans son lit. Ces hommes non plus. Il sourit.

- C'est une bonne idée, commenta t-il.

- C'est exactement ce que Chris m'a dit quand je lui en ai parlé … mais je crois surtout qu'il est soulagé de ne plus avoir à jouer les gros bras avec tous les pervers qui m'approchent.

« Comme il l'a fait avec moi » pensa Castiel en soupirant. Parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment différent de ces hommes qui désiraient Dean. Il était comme eux. Il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Mais lui l'aimait sincèrement. Lui ne le laisserait jamais quitter sa chambre une fois qu'ils auraient finis. Il voulait Dean pour un soir bien sûr mais aussi pour toute sa vie. Il espérait sincèrement que cela le rendait meilleur que ces inconnus qui profitaient de lui.

- Chris m'a dit que vous vous étiez parlé durant mon absence, expliqua Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête.

- On était tous les deux inquiets pour toi … on a trouvé un terrain d'entente.

- Il m'a dit que tu lui avais posé des questions sur moi … sur celui que j'étais quand j'étais gamin.

- Je suis curieux. Je ne sais finalement pas grand-chose sur toi.

Dean porta une main à sa tempe et frotta son pansement d'un air absent pendant quelques secondes. Castiel se demanda si Chris lui avait tout dit de leur petite discussion. S'il avait mentionné le fait qu'ils avaient débattus de leurs sentiments mutuels pour le jeune homme. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il t'avait parlé du baiser … celui qu'on a échangé après qu'il se soit disputé avec Steve. Je crois qu'il est persuadé d'être responsable de mon état, expliqua t-il en laissant sa main retomber sur la table.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Castiel.

- Non, bien sûr que non … il … ce baiser n'a rien changé entre nous ou entre lui et Steve. Je sais qu'il était ivre. Et … je sais que ça ne signifiait rien.

- Mais il est toujours amoureux de toi. Il me l'a dit.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son gobelet vide et le poussa du bout du doigt jusqu'au centre de la table. Castiel n'avait probablement pas le droit de révéler ce que Chris lui avait confié quelques jours plus tôt. C'était au jeune homme de dire ces choses à son ami s'il le souhaitait. Mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le refus de Dean de s'engager dans une quelconque relation n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec celle qu'il entretenait depuis si longtemps avec son meilleur ami. S'il n'y avait pas autre chose qu'une franche amitié entre eux. C'était irrationnel. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit aussi. Mais c'est … il est amoureux de Steve. Avec moi, c'est plus … c'est nostalgique … c'est … c'est platonique, rappela Dean.

Castiel croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Et toi tu ne l'aimes pas, asséna t-il.

Il n'en revenait pas d'être jaloux de Chris. Il avait beau savoir que le jeune homme prévoyait de faire sa vie avec Steve, son esprit ne cessait de le ramener à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. « Je crois que je serais toujours amoureux de lui ».

- Non pas comme ça … je te l'ai dit au téléphone. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Je crois que je ne le serais jamais. C'est un trop grand risque à prendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Je continue de penser que la majorité des relations amoureuses se finissent mal et … pour quelqu'un d'aussi instable que moi, une rupture pourrait … elle pourrait me pousser à commettre une bêtise. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça.

Castiel trouvait son raisonnement stupide. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on rompait avec quelqu'un qu'on aimait encore. Il l'avait vécu avec Rafael. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Parce qu'il avait eu l'espace de plusieurs mois la chance de partager quelque chose de vrai avec quelqu'un. Dean ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il finirait par aller mieux et alors il serait prêt à se lancer dans cette merveilleuse aventure. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir être celui qu'il lui apprendrait que l'amour pouvait bien se finir. Qu'il pouvait durer. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion.

- L'amour fait parti de la vie tu sais … et si tu veux vivre, alors tu finiras par le comprendre, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais vivre … j'ai dit que je voulais me battre. C'est différent.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et attrapa le bras de Dean qui reposait sur la table.

- Tu veux toujours mourir ? demanda t-il.

Le jeune homme observa sa main qui était resserrée sur son bras et sembla hésiter à se dégager de son étreinte. Castiel ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas l'embrasser quand il en avait envie mais il avait toujours le droit de le toucher. Il en avait besoin.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais Castiel … je pars de loin. J'en suis conscient. Je ne peux pas effacer tout ce que je ressens et tout ce que j'ai vécu simplement parce que j'en ai envie. Le chemin va être long. J'aurais probablement envie de baisser les bras très souvent. J'aurais certainement plus de bas que de hauts pendant un long moment. Mais je veux me battre.

Il se racla la gorge et bougea légèrement son bras emprisonné dans la main de Castiel. Il ne chercha pas à la déloger. Mais il ne la quittait plus des yeux.

- Je veux me battre pour avoir envie de vivre. Je sais à présent que j'ai des raisons d'en avoir envie … mais … même en le sachant, il reste cette voix dans ma tête qui me répète que je serais mieux mort … que les gens autour de moi seraient soulagés. Il va falloir que j'arrive à la faire taire. Et ce ne sera probablement pas simple.

Castiel savait que tout ne pouvait pas s'arranger comme par magie. Il y avait trop de souffrance chez Dean pour qu'il puisse les oublier. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec. Il allait devoir prendre le temps de guérir ses blessures une à une. Il avait un long chemin à parcourir.

- Tu sais que tu ne seras pas seul … tu ne seras jamais seul. Sam fait à nouveau parti de ta vie. Steve tient beaucoup à toi et Chris … Chris t'aime. Tu peux compter sur lui. Tu peux compter sur eux, assura Castiel.

Il s'était exclu volontairement du groupe. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'accompagner Dean sur le chemin de la guérison mais parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement quelle était sa place parmi eux. Il voulait faire parti de la vie du jeune homme. Mais il ignorait encore le rôle qu'il pourrait y tenir. Sam était le frère de Dean, sa seule famille proche. Steve et Chris étaient ses amis depuis longtemps. Lui … lui n'était là que depuis quelques semaines. Et il savait qu'il rappellerait toujours au jeune homme l'époque où il voulait mourir. L'époque où il était tellement désespéré qu'il s'était tourné vers un inconnu pour trouver du réconfort. Il avait peur qu'un jour Dean ne supporte plus de le regarder. Qu'il finisse par guérir et par vouloir oublier tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler la vie qu'il menait avant. C'était une possibilité qui l'effrayait.

- Et toi ? demanda finalement Dean.

Castiel resserra son étreinte sur son avant-bras et haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux de moi, alors je serais là … bien sûr que je serais là.

C'était une évidence. Castiel avait peur. Mais jamais il ne pourrait rejeter le jeune homme. Jamais il ne pourrait placer ses intérêts avant ceux de Dean. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était amoureux de lui mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il s'était fait cette promesse le nuit où il avait veillé sur le jeune homme. Il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider. Même s'il devait souffrir. Même s'il devait y laisser une partie de lui-même en chemin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas de toi ?

La question de Dean arracha un frisson à Castiel. Il semblait réellement surpris qu'il puisse en douter. Il n'avait pas l'air de craindre une seule seconde que son ami finisse par lui rappeler trop de mauvais souvenirs. C'était à la fois réconfortant et terrifiant.

- Quand tu iras mieux … et tu iras mieux, je le sais … je ne voudrais pas que … que ma présence te rappelle les moments douloureux que tu as vécu. Je ne veux pas être celui qui te tire en arrière quand tu cherches à aller de l'avant, expliqua t-il.

Il avait opté pour la franchise parce qu'il considérait que le jeune homme la méritait. Et parce qu'il voulait qu'il ait toutes les cartes en main avant de choisir d'intégrer Castiel dans son cercle d'amis.

- Tu es mon ami Cas … peu importe comment on s'est rencontré. Et crois-moi, tu ne me rappelles pas de mauvais souvenirs. Bien au contraire. Tu me rappelles qu'il existe des gens dans ce monde pour qui je peux compter … des gens qui peuvent s'intéresser à moi pour autre chose que pour le sexe.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre en entendant ce que Dean disait. C'était vrai bien sûr. Le jeune homme pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais il ne lui demanderait quoi que ce soit en retour. Mais à présent qu'il avait pris conscience de la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour lui, il avait la sensation d'être un imposteur. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point sa volonté d'aider Dean n'avait pas été motivée par ce qu'il ressentait. Par ce qu'il espérait en retirer. Il voulait croire qu'il avait toujours été totalement désintéressé dans cette affaire mais il n'était plus sûr de rien.

- Mais tu sais, je comprendrais si toutefois c'était … si c'était trop dur pour toi, intervint Dean, arrachant Castiel à ses pensées.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par les propos du jeune homme. Il ne voyait pas en quoi la présence de Dean dans sa vie pourrait être dure pour lui. Du moins du point de vue du jeune homme. Ils étaient amis. Sauf si … sauf si Dean avait deviné qu'il était amoureux de lui.

- Trop dur pour moi ? Demanda Castiel en regardant Dean serrer le poing.

- Et bien, tu as ta vie … enfin je veux dire … je suis sûr que tu as mis pas mal de choses de côtés pour … pour t'occuper de moi et je ne voudrais pas …

Dean s'interrompit et soupira longuement. Il releva ensuite la tête et secoua la tête.

- Ce que j'essaie vainement de te dire c'est que … je pourrais comprendre que tu aies envie, de ton côté, de prendre tes distances. Que tu veuilles rencontrer des gens disons … des gens plus normaux.

- Dean … tenta de le couper Castiel.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas en avoir fini. Son discours était haché, ses paroles embrouillées mais il avait de toute évidence besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et Castiel était prêt à l'entendre. Même si cela ne changerait rien.

- Tu es … c'est évident que tu es quelqu'un de bien et … je sais j'ai douté mais … je sais … tu n'es pas là par obligation … je ne voudrais pas que tu restes simplement parce que … je ne vais pas changer d'avis tu sais … et je veux que tu … si tu restes là … si tu … si je te fais une place dans ma vie alors il faut qu'on soit d'accord là-dessus. Tu peux … si tu veux … je comprendrais que tu partes mais fais-le maintenant. Si tu t'engages … et moi … je ne peux pas … je ne pourrais pas si tu pars. D'accord ?

Il avait dit ça d'un bloc, sans vraiment reprendre sa respiration et il termina son monologue essoufflé. Castiel n'avait peut-être pas compris l'ensemble de ce qu'il avait cherché à lui dire mais il comprenait tout de même ce pour quoi il lui demandait son accord. Dean avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait besoin que Castiel lui jure qu'il ne partirait pas. Que s'il choisissait de devenir son ami, il devait avoir conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un engagement sur le long terme.

- D'accord, Dean, d'accord, accepta finalement Castiel.

Car même si le jeune homme lui avait offert une porte de sortie – et son côté rationnel le suppliait d'en tenir compte – il n'aurait jamais eu la force de la saisir. Il avait autant besoin de Dean dans sa vie que le jeune homme avait besoin de lui dans la sienne. Même si cela devait lui briser le cœur. Même si cela devait l'handicaper dans sa vie sentimentale. Il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur Dean. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant qu'il y avait un mince espoir de voir ensemble des jours meilleurs. Et tant pis si son cœur en payait le prix.

- Ok, cool, approuva Dean en hochant la tête.

Il dégagea finalement son bras de l'emprise de Castiel et sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. Il l'alluma avec le même vieux briquet que le jour de leur rencontre puis regarda lentement autour de lui. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme. Le soleil était pâle mais il brillait suffisamment pour illuminer son visage. Il avait la peau trop blanche et les joues sans doute un peu trop creusées. Mais il restait l'homme le plus séduisant que Castiel ait vu de sa vie.

- Si tu continues à me regarder, je vais finir par te demander de me payer, plaisanta Dean en fermant les yeux.

Il tourna le visage pour l'exposer entièrement aux rayons du soleil. Castiel ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Tout dépendra du tarif, répliqua t-il en souriant.

- Oh je suis totalement au dessus de tes moyens. Ce que tu vois là, c'est le top niveau !

- Ca se discute … tu n'es pas non plus Hugh Jackman.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

- Hugh Jackman ? Sérieusement Cas ?!

- Sérieusement. J'aime les hommes qui savent danser.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Si c'est le cas, alors offre toi un stripteaseur parce que Hugh Jackman … non franchement, tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux.

Castiel était content d'entendre le jeune homme plaisanter facilement avec lui. L a tension était totalement retombée entre eux. Ils avaient abordé les sujets importants, mis les choses au clair. Ils avaient fait un énorme pas en avant. Et Dean semblait détendu. Soulagé.

- Ah oui et c'est quoi tellement mieux ? Demanda Castiel qui ne voulait pas voir leur discussion se finir maintenant.

Dean sembla réfléchir un instant puis un sourire élargit ses lèvres et il se tourna à nouveau vers le soleil.

- Justin Timberlake … et avant que tu me contredises, je te dirais juste qu'il sait danser !

- Dean, on n'a définitivement pas les mêmes valeurs.

- Ou l'un de nous deux n'a aucun goût et l'autre en revanche sait exactement sur quel homme il est convenable de fantasmer.

- Parce que tu fantasmes sur Justin Timberlake ?

Castiel regarda Dean hausser les épaules puis refermer les yeux. Il semblait vouloir laisser le soleil lui réchauffer la peau. Pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda s'il aurait été approprié de prendre une photo avec son téléphone. Il aurait pu prétexter la vouloir pour l'ajouter au nom du jeune homme dans son portable. Mais il doutait que l'excuse fonctionne.

- Je t'en prie, tout le monde fantasme sur lui … et soyons honnête … s'il venait à frapper à ma porte demain, je peux te garantir qu'il ne dormirait pas dans la baignoire ! Assura Dean avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

- Et bien sûr, Castiel savait qu'il était stupide d'être jaloux d'un homme que Dean ne rencontrerait jamais, d'un homme qui n'avait même pas connaissance de leur existence à tous les deux et qui de surcroît était totalement hétéro. Mais quand il s'agissait de Dean, Castiel avait tendance à devenir idiot.

- Et bien s'il frappe à la mienne, il devra se contenter du canapé, répliqua t-il sans quitter le jeune homme du regard.

- Parce que Hugh Jackman aura déjà pris la place libre dans ton lit.

- Hugh Jackman ou Michael Fassbender.

- Cette discussion s'arrête là. Désolé Cas mais je refuse de parler avec quelqu'un qui a d'aussi mauvais goûts.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la grimace faussement outrée de Dean. Le jeune homme tenait toujours sa cigarette entre ses doigts mais il ne fumait pas. Il la laissait se consumer lentement, la fumée voletant jusqu'au niveau de son visage.

- Non sérieusement … c'est juste … tu es désespérant. Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu préfères Luke Skywalker à Han Solo, ajouta Dean.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre cette référence.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage si brusquement que son cou craqua. Il grimaça en portant une main à sa nuque.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu la Guerre des Etoiles, lâcha t-il.

- Et pourtant …

Dean écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sans lâcher son ami des yeux.

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est inacceptable. Je ne laisserais pas un de mes amis vivre sans avoir vu ces chefs d'oeuvre … et j'entends par là la première trilogie bien évidemment … les autres sont indignes de la saga. Toi et moi, on va les regarder ensemble et crois-moi … tu verras la vie sous un autre angle après ça. Georges Lucas est un génie.

Castiel sourit en hochant la tête. Il était étonné de tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez Dean en seulement quelques jours. C'était presque comme s'il ne s'agissait plus du même jeune homme. Et s'il était évident qu'il existait toujours la même fragilité chez lui, elle était un peu moins présente dans son regard. Alors que Dean commençait à lui expliquer en détails pourquoi La Guerre des Etoiles était sans nul doute le meilleur film du monde, Castiel se prit à espérer que malgré ses sentiments, les choses pourraient toujours être aussi faciles entre lui et le jeune homme. Qu'ils pourraient continuer à plaisanter ensemble. Qu'ils pouvaient parvenir à faire fonctionner leur relation. Castiel voulait croire qu'il était suffisamment mature pour y arriver. Il n'en était pas à sa première déception amoureuse. D'autres avant Dean lui avaient brisés le cœur. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas deviner ce que son sourire faisait à Castiel. Que la façon dont il avait de s'exciter sur un simple film – un chef d'œuvre continuait de répéter Dean – poussait Castiel à l'aimer encore plus. Et ce dernier était prêt à tout endurer s'il avait l'occasion de voir son ami si joyeux à nouveau. Car c'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus merveilleuse à laquelle il lui était donnée d'assister depuis bien longtemps.


	14. Le plan

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'essaie de faire avancer Dean pas à pas et je tiens à vous préciser ici que sa guérison sera lente. Je la veux réaliste et pas miraculeuse. Les choses s'arrangeront mais avec le temps.**

**D'ailleurs, je pense clore la fic quand les choses se seront arrangées et commencer ensuite une suite pour expliquer comment les choses passent.**

**Autre précision : je répète à nouveau que des épreuves attendent Dean avant la fin. Lui et Castiel devront se battre pour enfin entrevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel.**

**Bien, assez parlé, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Une énième fois, merci à toutes et tous pour vos messages. Ils me donnent la pêche !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Smile de Michael Jackson**

**Chapitre 14 : Le plan**

Dean allait mieux. Il le sentait dans la façon qu'il avait d'accepter le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Dans le fait qu'il n'avait plus bu une goutte d'alcool depuis plusieurs jours. Dans le simple fait qu'il n'en ressentait presque plus le besoin. Il dormait mieux même si les cauchemars continuaient de le réveiller parfois. Il souriait plus souvent, riait de bon cœur aux plaisanteries que Chris faisait – même les plus nulles – et ne pensait plus quotidiennement à la mort.

Il avait toujours de mauvais jours. Parfois, il pleurait sans trop savoir pourquoi et finissait par s'enfermer dans sa chambre et par se cacher sous sa couette jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il avait toujours mal en pensant à sa mère. Il était toujours furieux quand il pensait à son père. Il n'était pas guéri. Loin de là. Il n'était pas idiot au point de croire que les améliorations qu'il avait constatées suffisaient à faire de lui un homme neuf.

Il allait mieux. Mais il était encore fragile. Chris s'en était bien sûr rendu compte et semblait avoir développé une sorte de sixième sens pour déceler les moments où les choses étaient plus compliquées pour lui. Dean était décidé à s'ouvrir à lui. Il était persuadé qu'il était préférable de lui parler ouvertement de ce qui lui passait par la tête plutôt que d'essayer de le gérer seul. Mais parfois, quand le chagrin était trop présent, et quand il ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'expliquer, Chris se contentait de lui tenir compagnie en silence. Ils regardaient la télé ensemble, chacun dans un coin du canapé. Et Dean puisait dans son meilleur ami l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer à avancer.

Il appelait Castiel parfois. Quand il allait mal bien sûr mais aussi quand il se sentait bien. Il plaisantait avec lui et parlait de tout et de rien. Il lui racontait sa journée et posait à son ami des questions sur la sienne. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais de choses sérieuses. Dean voyait ces conversations comme un moyen de s'évader. Castiel lui offrait une vraie bouffée d'oxygène quand il avait la sensation d'étouffer. Et il en avait affreusement besoin.

Sam l'appelait régulièrement. Généralement quand il sortait de l'école. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu en se racontant ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant les deux années où ils avaient été séparés. Dean adorait entendre son frère lui parler de ses cours ou de ses amis. Il était fier de lui à chaque fois qu'il lui racontait combien ses professeurs aimaient le féliciter pour ses notes. Dean avait l'impression de tisser de nouveaux liens avec Sam. Des liens plus forts encore que ceux qui les avaient liés dans le passé. Il se reconstruisait peu à peu. Entouré des gens qu'il aimait.

Mais Dean n'ignorait pas que le chemin serait encore long. Il était déterminé à se battre. Il ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Mais parfois, quand il était allongé dans son lit et qu'il ne parvenait pas à stopper les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il continuait à se demander si tout ne serait pas plus simple s'il était effectivement mort. Il n'était pas sûr que se poser de telles questions était normal. Il avait l'impression, quand cette idée lui effleurait l'esprit, qu'il faisait un énorme pas en arrière. Il continuait d'avancer le reste du temps mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le moment où ces idées, éphémères parfois, plus tenaces à d'autres moments, finiraient par effacer toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Afin d'éviter que cela se produise, Dean avait l'intention de s'en tenir à son plan. Il l'avait élaboré seul, sans réellement demander de conseils à ses amis. Il avait listé sur papier toutes les choses qu'il estimait nécessaires d'accomplir afin d'aller mieux. Le jeune homme savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Mais il était déterminé à essayer. Et il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Il avait commencé par se débarrasser des cachets qu'il prenait pour ne pas dormir. Il avait également jeté toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait caché ici et là dans l'appartement. Il ne sortait plus seul et tentait d'ignorer les regards que les hommes lui lançaient quand il était dans un bar avec Chris et Steve. Il était déterminé à ne plus suivre des inconnus pour coucher avec eux. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention à ceux qui cherchaient visiblement à le séduire. Il n'écoutait pas leurs compliments et refusaient systématiquement les verres qu'ils voulaient lui offrir.

L'étape suivante était de s'excuser envers ceux à qui il estimait avoir fait du mal. Il avait commencé par Chris. Son meilleur ami l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre puis lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils s'étaient entendus sur le fait que Chris devait se montrer un peu moins protecteur et Dean avait juré qu'il ne cacherait plus rien à son ami.

Il avait ensuite mis les choses au clair avec Castiel. Ca n'avait pas été facile. Dean savait que le jeune homme accepterait ses excuses sans problème. Mais parler avec lui de ce qui était arrivé à l'hôpital avait été stressant. Dean repensait souvent à ce baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger. Il savait que ça aurait été une erreur. C'était quelque chose que Castiel avait fait sur l'instant. Sans y réfléchir. Sans le vouloir réellement. Et Dean restait persuadé qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose de fort à ce moment. Il avait eu envie que Castiel l'embrasse. Envie de savoir enfin quel goût pouvaient avoir ses lèvres. Son corps n'avait pas manqué de réagir à la proximité de son ami. C'était normal. Après tout, Dean était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, actif sexuellement, et confronté à un homme qu'il trouvait physiquement attirant. Il se serait inquiété si ce presque baiser n'avait pas fait naître en lui un désir physique. Mais son cœur était en chantier et son esprit était embrouillé et confus. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et surtout pas de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Castiel. Il préférait laisser cela de côté et se concentrer sur lui. Il avait eu peur que son ami le rejette en l'entendant. Il avait eu peur qu'il renonce à lui maintenant que la possibilité d'une relation sexuelle avec lui s'était envolée. Mais le jeune homme lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Et Dean savait à présent qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Une fois le problème réglé avec Castiel, le jeune homme avait présenté ses excuses à Steve. Son ami avait eu une réaction similaire à celle de Chris et lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème entre eux.

Dean avait définitivement les meilleurs amis du monde. Et il faisait son maximum pour ignorer la voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne les méritait pas. Une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son père.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne auprès de qui il devait s'excuser. Et c'était ce qui l'avait conduit – deux semaines après sa sortie de l'hôpital – devant l'église du Père Adam Milligan.

Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr que le jeune homme se souviendrait de lui mais il voulait lui parler. Lui dire qu'il était désolé d'être parti comme un voleur. Le remercier pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité.

Il faisait particulièrement froid ce jour-là et Dean frissonnait en regardant la porte de l'église. Il avait remonté le col de sa veste et était statufié au pied des marches depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il n'avait vu personne entrer ou sortir du bâtiment depuis son arrivée. Mais il craignait d'interrompre quelque chose. De ne pas être le bienvenu. D'être mis à la porte.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis hocha la tête et gravit enfin les marches qui le séparaient de la porte. Il la poussa d'une main tremblante puis pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne sur les bancs devant lui et le père Milligan n'était pas là non plus. Dean avança de quelques pas, appréciant l'air chaud qui le réchauffait peu à peu. Il regarda autour de lui, s'attardant sur les tableaux qu'il avait vus lors de sa première visite. Certains étaient résolument classiques quand d'autres étaient définitivement plus modernes. L'un d'eux était même carrément abstrait et Dean ne voyait pas en quoi les tâches de couleur qui étaient étalées sur la toile pouvaient avoir un quelconque rapport avec la religion. Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte qui menait au bureau du prêtre. Il s'en approcha lentement, répétant dans sa tête ce qu'il voulait dire pour éviter de se ridiculiser. Le silence était assourdissant autour de lui. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes et de la sueur commençait à perler à son front. Il détestait être aussi stressé. Il avait la sensation d'être faible et lâche. Mais il restait convaincu que cette étape était nécessaire. Il ne pourrait pas aller de l'avant s'il ne parlait pas avec le Père Milligan. De surcroît, il avait besoin de son aide et il espérait que le jeune prêtre serait toujours enclin à la lui apporter.

Dean prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte du bureau. Il tendit ensuite l'oreille mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Le jeune homme regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui avant de tenter sa chance à nouveau. Cette fois, il entendit la voix du prêtre à l'intérieur.

- C'est ouvert.

Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres – elles étaient incroyablement sèches – et déglutit avec peine. Il appuya sur la poignée puis poussa la porte. Il n'était pas encore entré dans la pièce que déjà le prêtre était devant lui, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Dean.

Il se souvenait donc de lui. C'était une bonne chose. Cela faciliterait probablement la tâche du jeune homme. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Mon Père.

- Dean, je vous l'ai dit … je préfère de loin que vous m'appeliez Adam.

Le jeune homme s'en souvenait. Mais il avait appris durant son enfance à s'adresser aux prêtres par leur « titre ». C'était une habitude qu'il avait du mal à oublier.

- Oui je sais, c'est juste que c'est … c'est bizarre pour moi de vous appeler par votre prénom. Vous êtes prêtre.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas que ça. Avant d'être un homme d'église, je suis un jeune homme de 23 ans qui n'est pas encore vraiment habitué à s'entendre appeler de la sorte. Et puis si vous continuez à vous adresser à moi en me disant « Mon Père », je serais obligé de vous dire « Mon Fils » et honnêtement, je suis trop jeune pour ça.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son explication. Il n'était définitivement pas un prêtre comme les autres. Au-delà de ses convictions qui n'étaient pas en adéquation avec celles de l'Eglise Catholique, il était également plus drôle et plus souriant que tous les prêtres que Dean avait rencontrés dans sa vie. Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'ils auraient pu être amis si Adam n'avait pas choisi cette voie. Peut-être Dean aurait-il même cherché à le séduire. Il était objectivement beau garçon. Mais il n'avait définitivement pas le droit de penser à ce genre de choses. Il avait déjà suffisamment péché pour ne pas en rajouter en fantasmant sur un homme d'église.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour observer le prêtre en face de lui. Il ne portait pas son « uniforme » et avait opté pour un jean et un tee-shirt aux couleurs de l'équipe de football locale. C'était un choix étonnant mais qui collait finalement parfaitement au jeune homme.

- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? demanda Adam, arrachant Dean à sa contemplation.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis suivit le prêtre jusqu'au canapé. Il s'y installa alors qu'Adam s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda Dean inutilement.

Le jeune prêtre hocha la tête aussitôt. Il souriait toujours et son attitude décontractée chassa un peu de la tension que Dean ressentait.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous. A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous ces dernières semaines, répondit Adam en étendant ses jambes devant lui.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Dean.

- Ca ne devrait pas vous surprendre. Votre départ a été quelque peu précipité et vous sembliez préoccupé.

C'était une évidence. Au moment de leur rencontre, Dean était au fond du trou. Il était désespéré et prêt à en finir. Mais sa courte visite avait changé beaucoup de choses. Et il ressentait le besoin de le dire à Adam.

- Je suis venu m'excuser pour ça … je n'aurais pas du prendre la fuite comme ça, expliqua le jeune homme.

Adam haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. On m'a souvent reproché d'être trop insistant. Mais je suis comme ça. Quand je veux aider quelqu'un, j'ai tendance à être trop … enthousiaste.

Dean détourna les yeux du visage du jeune prêtre et observa la pièce autour d'eux. Elle était aussi chaleureuse que dans son souvenir. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à un bureau. Plutôt à un salon. Il s'y sentait bien.

- J'ai été … touché que vous insistiez. Même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment. Mais je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous.

- Comment ça ?

Dean se frotta la cuisse de sa main libre et posa celle emprisonnée dans l'atèle à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Vous m'avez demandé si j'allais bien et je … je vous ai dit que oui mais … c'est un mensonge. Je ne vais pas bien, expliqua t-il sans regarder le prêtre.

Il se doutait qu'Adam savait déjà tout ça. Mais il avait besoin de lui dire. Besoin de se montrer honnête avec cet homme qui lui avait tendu la main.

- Vous voulez m'en parler ? demanda le jeune prêtre d'une voix douce.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et l'observa un instant. Il souriait toujours et ses yeux étaient posés sur lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun jugement dans son regard. Aucune animosité. Adam semblait réellement concerné par ce qu'il lui disait. Inquiet pour lui et déterminé à l'aider. Il y avait des similitudes entre son regard et celui de Castiel. Et Dean continuait d'être surpris de trouver chez ces inconnus une vraie volonté de l'aider.

- Je ne saurais pas par où commencer, avoua le jeune homme en frottant à nouveau sa cuisse.

Il avait préparé ce qu'il voulait dire au jeune prêtre mais maintenant qu'il était face à lui, toutes les phrases qu'il avait répété des centaines de fois lui semblaient dépourvues de sens et d'intérêt. Il se racla la gorge pour chasser le nœud qui semblait vouloir s'y former puis hocha la tête.

- Je ne vais pas bien depuis longtemps mon Pè … Adam. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tout allait mal autour de moi … en moi, expliqua Dean.

Il porta sa main libre à sa tempe et effleura la blessure qui s'y trouvait toujours. Elle avait commencé à cicatriser mais elle allait laisser une trace. Et depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il la touchait souvent. Comme pour se rappeler qu'il avait frôlé la mort mais qu'il était en vie. C'était un geste qu'il faisait inconsciemment parfois. Un geste qui avait le don d'énerver Chris.

- Vous êtes blessé, constata alors Adam en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse puis agita son atèle devant lui.

- J'ai eu un accident. En fait, j'ai été renversé par une voiture le soir où on s'est rencontré. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, expliqua t-il.

Adam observa son atèle une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur le visage du jeune homme.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute, avança le prêtre.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il en avait assez de pousser les gens à s'inquiéter ou à se culpabiliser pour ses propres erreurs.

- Non ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je courrais et je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais. C'est de ma faute et … je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous faire le moindre reproche.

Il soupira longuement puis décida de se lancer. Il ne voulait pas continuer à tourner autour du pot. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il avait la sensation qu'il devenait difficile de se confier. Il ne voulait pas être venu pour rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire perdre son temps à Adam.

- Depuis plusieurs semaines je … j'ai envie de mourir, asséna t-il rapidement.

Il vit le jeune prêtre se tendre brusquement et il s'en voulut aussitôt. Mais il était également soulagé d'avoir enfin été honnête avec lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de la relâcher.

- J'ai failli en finir plusieurs fois … et je crois que je l'aurais probablement fait si je ne vous avais pas rencontré et si je n'avais pas été renversé par cette voiture. Je crois sincèrement que si je ne m'étais pas retrouvé à l'hôpital, je serais passé à l'acte ce soir là. J'en suis même persuadé.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, constata Adam en joignant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Dean ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti en sortant de chez Michael. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette sensation que rien ne pourrait jamais aller mieux. Qu'il n'existait aucune échappatoire. Il continuait de le penser parfois. Mais il commençait à apprendre à composer avec.

- Parce qu'après mon accident, j'ai eu l'occasion de reparler avec mon frère et il m'a convaincu que je devais me battre. Il m'a supplié de rester en vie. Et je ne veux pas le décevoir … ni lui ni mes amis.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez entouré Dean, assura Adam d'une voix calme.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond pendant de longues secondes. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir du monde autour de lui. Il serait probablement déjà mort s'il n'y avait pas eu Castiel, Chris, Steve et Sammy. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait suffisant. C'était à lui de s'en sortir, à lui de trouver des raisons de s'accrocher et de se battre.

- J'adore mes amis et mon frère … mon frère est tout pour moi mais parfois j'ai l'impression que … que je ne réussirais jamais à m'en sortir. C'est bizarre parce que certains jours tout va bien et je me surprends à être optimiste … d'autres jours en revanche, j'ai la sensation de me noyer dans mes problèmes … j'ai la sensation que rien n'ira jamais mieux.

Adam l'écoutait avec attention et sans l'interrompre. Et Dean avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler.

- Et parfois, je me mets à pleurer sans raison. J'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de moi et je ne supporte plus de vivre … j'étouffe … littéralement je veux dire. Je n'arrive plus à reprendre ma respiration et j'ai la sensation que mes poumons se ferment complètement. J'ai envie de me battre. Je vous le jure mais c'est trop dur. Certaines fois, c'est juste trop dur. Alors bien sûr, je sais que je vais mieux. Je sens que les choses avancent mais ce n'est pas assez rapide. C'est comme si j'avais une bataille à mener et que je n'avais aucune arme à ma disposition. Et cette bataille je dois la mener contre moi-même. Contre cette voix dans ma tête qui me répète sans cesse que je ne vaux rien et que tout le monde serait soulagé si je mourrais.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde et se frotta les yeux pour éviter que des larmes viennent s'y loger. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il avait suffisamment versé de larmes.

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ce que je ressens … c'est comme si les émotions s'enchaînaient sans fin, parfois heureuses et parfois douloureuses. Je passe d'une humeur à l'autre sans même qu'il y ait la moindre explication. Je suis instable. Je suis … je suis fatigué de ne rien comprendre et de ne rien contrôler. Je crois que … je crois que j'ai surestimé mes forces. J'ai besoin d'aide. Et je ne sais pas à qui demander parce que mes amis ne pourront rien faire pour moi. Mon frère non plus. Ils ne savent pas ce que je ressens. Ils ne savent pas ce que je traverse. Parfois, je me demande s'il existe quelque part dans ce monde quelqu'un capable de me comprendre. Je ne sais plus Adam. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Quand Dean s'interrompit enfin, il était surpris d'en avoir autant dit. Il avait parlé sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Mais il se sentait légèrement soulagé par sa confession et par la certitude qu'Adam ne répéterait à personne ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Dean, est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est que la dépression clinique ? Demanda Adam en observant le jeune homme.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Il savait que la dépression était le terme qu'on employait pour parler des gens qui étaient déprimés. Mais il ne savait rien de la « dépression clinique ». De surcroît, il avait du mal à réfléchir. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il avait la tête qui tournait. Son petit monologue l'avait privé de ses forces. Il avait la sensation d'avoir couru un marathon.

- La dépression clinique est une forme majeure de dépression … une maladie qui touche parfois les jeunes gens comme vous. Elle se caractérise par plusieurs symptômes comme les pleurs incontrôlés, les pertes d'appétit, de sommeil ou d'intérêt pour ce qui vous entoure. Les gens qui en souffrent se distancent généralement de leur famille ou de leurs amis. Ils ont des sautes d'humeur, des pensées suicidaires, des sentiments de culpabilité et de dépréciation ou même des difficultés de concentration et de prises de décision. Est-ce que vous avez souffert de certaines de ces choses là ?

Dean hocha la tête lentement. A vrai dire, il se reconnaissait dans l'ensemble de ces symptômes. Mais les entendre listés de la sorte était atroce. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et lutta contre son envie de pleurer.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis malade ? Qu'il faudrait m'enfermer ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis Dean. Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal dans ce que vous me décrivez. Parce que de toute évidence, vous souffrez de ce qu'on appelle un trouble dépressif majeur. C'est traitable.

Dean n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Et il était effrayé par ce qu'il entendait. Car si Adam avait vu juste alors il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir sans avoir recours à de la médication. Et cela impliquait qu'il rencontre un médecin. Ce qu'il refusait.

- Je ne veux pas prendre de cachets … je ne veux pas voir de psychiatre, protesta t-il en relevant la tête.

Adam l'observait toujours sans avoir bouger d'un millimètre. Son regard était un peu plus sombre que quelques minutes plus tôt mais Dean trouvait toujours la même chaleur dans ses yeux. Il soupira.

- Je ne suis pas fou, ajouta t-il.

Le jeune prêtre secoua la tête.

- Etre dépressif ce n'est pas être fou Dean. Mais cela reste une maladie. Il n'y a aucune honte à en souffrir. Les causes peuvent être multiples et dans votre cas, je dirais qu'elles ont un rapport avec vos parents et leurs croyances, avec leur abandon.

- Mais je vais mieux. Tout n'est pas parfait mais je sens que les choses commencent à s'arranger.

- Parce que vous vous forcez à aller mieux mais vous l'avez dit vous-même … il y a des jours où rien ne va et où les symptômes réapparaissent. Je ne dis pas que vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir par vous-même mais … ce ne sera jamais qu'une solution temporaire. Il faut traiter la maladie Dean … pas uniquement les symptômes.

Dean se leva du canapé et contourna la table basse pour se diriger vers le meuble où Adam avait posé la cafetière. Il tournait le dos au jeune prêtre et pouvait sentir son regard posé quelque part entre ses omoplates. Ses paroles étaient difficiles à entendre. Il semblait si sûr de lui que Dean était enclin à le croire. Mais il refusait de voir un spécialiste. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas prendre de cachets. Il ne se faisait pas confiance sur ce point là.

- Et si je ne fais rien … si je ne prends pas de traitement ? Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance que je finisse par aller réellement mieux ? Durablement je veux dire ? Demanda t-il en posant ses mains sur le meuble devant lui.

Il entendit Adam bouger sur le fauteuil mais il ne lui fit pas face. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage. Il savait qu'il finirait par craquer en le regardant.

- Les miracles arrivent Dean mais … si vous continuez à nier que vous avez besoin d'aide médicale, vous ne ferez que repousser l'échéance. Vous arriverez peut-être à vous convaincre que vous allez bien mais ce ne sera qu'une illusion. Et le jour où elle ne sera plus suffisamment solide pour camoufler la réalité, alors la maladie reprendra le contrôle et ce sera pire.

Dean laissa tomber sa tête entre ses épaules alors que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler.

- Ecoutez Dean, je connais un docteur qui pourrait … commença Adam.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il frappa du point contre le meuble pour l'interrompre puis fit volte face et le foudroya du regard.

- Je ne veux pas voir de médecin ! S'écria t-il.

Il fouilla ses poches et finit par en sortir son paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une puis tenta de l'allumer. Il fit tomber son briquet deux fois avant de parvenir à l'allumer et quand il tira enfin la première bouffée, il eut la sensation qu'elle avait le goût du sang.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de tout ça vous ? Vous n'êtes pas médecin ! Je … vous êtes seulement prêtre … et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous autorise à poser un diagnostic sur mon état. Vous n'avez pas la science infuse ! Ajouta t-il.

Adam ne semblait pas vexé par les accusations du jeune homme. Et Dean se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi calme alors qu'il se faisait hurler dessus.

- Dean, calmez-vous, lui suggéra le prêtre.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Il s'était attendu à ce que le prêtre lui demande de ne pas l'allumer mais de toute évidence, c'était encore une chose qui le différenciait des autres prêtres.

- Que je me calme ?! Que je me calme ! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors que vous êtes en train de me dire que je perds la boule.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis … vous n'êtes pas fou. Vous êtes …

- Malade, oui je sais. Et où est la différence ? Vous croyez tout savoir hein ?

Adam secoua la tête.

- Non, je suis loin de tout savoir, assura t-il calmement.

- Alors fermez-la ! Ne me diagnostiquez pas comme si vous saviez tout sur tout. Je suis venu ici pour qu'on m'écoute … pas pour qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire.

- C'est vous-même qui avez dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide, rappela le prêtre en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Dean le regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

- Je parlais de votre aide à vous … ou peut-être de celle de ce groupe de soutien dont vous m'avez parlé ! Mais certainement pas de celle d'un médecin quelconque. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourra comprendre de ce que je ressens ?

Adam se leva finalement de son fauteuil et pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda s'il allait lui indiquer la porte. Sans doute avait-il poussé le bouchon trop loin en s'emportant de la sorte. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Parfois la colère était trop forte pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Et la majeure partie du temps la force de ses émotions lui semblait comme multipliée par dix ou par cent. Et sans doute cela renforçait-il l'hypothèse d'Adam. Mais il ne comptait pas le lui dire.

Dean observa le jeune prêtre venir à sa hauteur. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre quand Adam enfonça sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Il fronça les sourcils quand il le vit en sortir son paquet de cigarettes.

- Qu'est-ce que … commença t-il avant qu'Adam ne l'interrompe.

- Je viens d'arrêter mais je crois que j'en ai autant besoin que vous.

Dean le regarda sortir une cigarette du paquet et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il lui tendit son briquet pour qu'il puisse l'allumer. Adam le remercia d'un signe de tête puis fuma quelques secondes en silence. Dean n'était pas forcément à l'aise aussi proche de lui mais il ne bougea pas. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Par cet homme incroyable sur lequel il venait d'hurler et qui ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Le jeune homme sentit alors sa colère disparaître brusquement et il ne lui restait plus rien d'autre que ce vide immense dans lequel il savait qu'il pourrait se perdre si toutefois il ne se battait pas suffisamment.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous crier dessus, lâcha finalement Dean en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds.

Il pouvait sentir la fumée qu'Adam expirait devant lui emplir ses narines et il se demanda s'il était normal que ce simple fait le fasse se sentir mille fois mieux. Peut-être était-ce la présence du prêtre qui en était la cause. Il n'aurait pas su le dire.

- Non, vous n'auriez pas du, confirma Adam.

Dean releva les yeux et quand il vit le jeune prêtre lui sourire, le nœud dans sa gorge se dénoua considérablement.

- Je suis un idiot, désolé, jeta le jeune homme avant de soupirer longuement.

Il regarda Adam fumer en silence pendant encore quelques secondes avant de porter sa propre cigarette à ses lèvres pour remplir ses poumons de nicotine.

- Vous n'êtes pas un idiot Dean. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous … vous n'allez pas bien, confirma Adam.

- Putain, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Réalisant qu'il venait de jurer devant un prêtre, Dean secoua la tête.

- Et désolé pour le « putain », je devrais probablement me taire avant d'aggraver un peu plus mon cas.

- Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à jurer devant moi Dean et je peux vous assurer que je ne m'en prive pas moi non plus quand je suis réellement énervé. Je suis un prêtre … pas un Saint.

Dean sourit devant ce qui était une plaisanterie. Il avait du mal à imaginer Adam perdre son calme et jurer comme lui le faisait régulièrement. Le jeune prêtre n'était peut-être pas un Saint mais il était définitivement un Ange.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons tous les deux retrouvé notre calme … nous allons nous asseoir et discuter ensemble de votre problème, déclara Adam.

Il tourna le dos à Dean et retourna s'installer sur le fauteuil. Le jeune homme le suivit quelques secondes plus tard et reprit place sur le canapé en face de lui. Il jeta la cendre de sa cigarette dans le verre vide sur la table basse puis la porta de nouveau à ses lèvres. Adam ne le regardait pas pour le moment, ses yeux étant posés quelque part au dessus de sa tête.

- Vous n'allez pas me mettre à la porte ? Demanda Dean quand le silence devint trop pesant pour lui.

Adam secoua la tête mais ne le regardait toujours pas. Sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts mais il semblait l'avoir oubliée. Il regardait toujours fixement le mur au dessus de la tête du jeune homme et son attitude commençait à l'angoisser.

- Vous allez me faire la morale alors ?

Une nouvelle fois, Adam secoua la tête. Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'elles étaient toujours aussi sèches.

- Alors quoi ? Vous allez me demander de prier ? De faire pénitence ? D'entrer dans les ordres ?

Il parlait uniquement pour briser le silence et faire réagir le jeune prêtre en face de lui. Il savait que ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens mais elles semblèrent attirer l'attention d'Adam.

- Pourquoi vous demanderais-je quoi que ce soit de ce genre ?

Dean haussa les épaules avant de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Parce que je suis une cause désespérée … il doit bien y avoir un Saint à prier pour ce genre de choses non ?

- Sainte Rita oui … ou Saint Jude mais ça n'aurait aucun sens parce que vous n'êtes pas une cause désespérée.

Dean n'était pas forcément de cet avis mais il doutait que le dire à voix haute servirait à quoi que ce soit. Il garda donc son opinion pour lui-même et attendit qu'Adam reporte enfin son attention sur lui.

- Je veux que vous intégriez mon groupe de soutien, énonça finalement le jeune prêtre.

Dean avait la sensation que cela sonnait comme un ordre et il avait toujours eu du mal à accepter l'autorité d'un inconnu facilement. Mais dans la bouche d'Adam, ce n'était pas agressif ou malveillant.

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais venu pour ça … enfin, à vrai dire, j'étais surtout venu pour m'excuser mais je crois que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, accepta Dean.

Adam sourit avant de jeter sa cigarette dans le verre sur la table. Il se frotta ensuite les mains puis se leva de son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers une étagère et attrapa un prospectus sur une pile. Il retourna alors vers Dean et le lui tendit.

- Nous nous réunissons tous les jeudis soirs à vingt heures, expliqua t-il.

Dean prit le morceau de papier qu'il lui tendait et ne prit pas le temps de le lire. Il regarda Adam reprendre place sur le fauteuil et poser ses pieds sur la table basse en soupirant. Si Dean n'avait pas vu le jeune homme dans son « uniforme » la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré, il aurait refusé de croire qu'il était prêtre. Il n'en avait pas l'attitude.

- C'est comme les alcooliques anonymes ou un truc de ce genre ? Est-ce qu'on doit se lever de sa chaise et dire quelque chose du genre « je m'appelle Dean et je suis gay » ?

Adam secoua la tête en souriant à nouveau.

- Non et à vrai dire, vous ne serez pas obligé de parler. Mais je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que vous essayiez de vous confier à des jeunes gens dans votre situation.

- Dans ma situation ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont tous gays, abandonnés et suicidaires ? Ou peut-être qu'ils sont tous dingues comme moi.

- Dean, je vous l'ai dit. Vous n'êtes pas fou. Et les membres de ce groupe ne le sont pas plus que vous.

Adam semblait légèrement agacé par l'attitude du jeune homme mais il gardait tout de même son calme. Son ton était toujours chaleureux. Dean l'admirait de parvenir à rester composé.

- Mais ils ont tous le même genre de problèmes que moi ?

- Et bien certains oui … d'autres ont été maltraités et battus par leurs parents. Certains ont vécus pire encore … mais tous ont en commun le fait d'être gay et d'avoir des familles qui ne l'acceptent pas.

- Je vais y être comme un poisson dans l'eau, souffla Dean.

Adam fronça les sourcils.

- Si vous n'êtes pas motivé ou si vous y allez uniquement pour les dénigrer alors je préfère que vous restiez chez vous, lâcha t-il.

Dean observa le prospectus dans sa main et finit par secouer la tête.

- Non, désolé, je ne voulais pas … je suis motivé. Je vous l'assure. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce genre … je veux dire parler ouvertement de mes problèmes. J'en discute avec mes amis parfois … et surtout avec Castiel mais …

- Castiel ? L'interrompit Adam.

Dean hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers le jeune prêtre. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de son ami avec lui.

- Je l'ai rencontré par le biais d'une de ces lignes d'entraide … vous savez, celles qu'on appelle pour parler. Mais le hasard a voulu qu'on se rencontre et aujourd'hui, nous sommes amis.

Adam acquiesça.

- Castiel … c'est un nom intéressant, commenta t-il.

Dean devait admettre qu'il l'avait trouvé étrange lui aussi. Mais parfois, les parents pouvaient se montrer cruels avec leurs enfants. Il imaginait que les choses n'avaient pas du être à l'école pour son ami. Il était toujours difficile de ne pas être comme tout le monde. Dean en savait quelque chose.

- C'est surtout un nom bizarre … mais je suppose que ça lui va bien, répliqua le jeune homme en repensant à son ami.

Adam sourit de plus belle et se pencha en avant, ses bras reposant sur ses cuisses, ses mains jointes entre ses genoux.

- Castiel est le nom d'un archange.

- D'un archange ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui … à vrai dire, son nom exact est Cassiel mais Castiel est accepté. C'est un archange censé être le témoin des évènements sur Terre … dans certains textes, il est décrit comme l'ange de la solitude et des larmes. Il aurait été le témoin de la mort des rois.

Dean sourit à son tour devant l'ironie de la situation.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que le destin se moque de moi … parce que pour quelqu'un qui a fui la religion comme la peste, je vois des références religieuses partout autour de moi, commenta t-il.

- Ou alors il s'agit là d'un signe, rétorqua Adam.

Dean haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa cigarette. Elle s'était éteinte entre ses doigts. Il la jeta dans le verre sur la table puis se réadossa au canapé.

- Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus aux signes, assura t-il.

- J'imagine que je penserais la même chose si j'étais dans votre situation, admit Adam.

- Comment faites-vous ?

Adam fronça les sourcils en entendant la question de Dean. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et choisit de préciser sa pensée.

- Comment faites-vous pour croire en Dieu quand vous voyez ce qui se passe autour de vous ? Quand vous entendez des gamins vous parler de la façon dont leurs parents les ont battus ou abandonnés ? Comment pouvez-vous sincèrement penser qu'il existe quelqu'un là-haut qui veille sur nous alors même que certains de ses enfants (il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts sur ce dernier mot) souffrent et meurent sans raison ?

Adam réfléchit à la question pendant de longues secondes. Dean le regarda fixement pendant qu'il cherchait une réponse appropriée. Il ne voulait pas porter d'accusations ou paraître moqueur. Il était sincèrement curieux. Et admiratif. Car la foi du jeune prêtre aurait probablement du être ébranlée depuis longtemps. Il avait de toute évidence une volonté de fer.

- Je ne vois pas Dieu comme un témoin passif de ce qui se passe sur Terre. Mais je ne crois pas non plus que ce soit Son rôle d'intervenir dans le destin de chacun de Ses sujets, expliqua finalement Adam.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, selon moi, quand Dieu a créé l'Homme, Il lui a fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Il lui a donné … le libre-arbitre. Il nous a donné à tous la capacité de faire nos propres choix, de décider par nous-mêmes de ce que nous voulions faire de nos vies. Ce n'est pas de Sa faute si certains ont utilisé ce cadeau pour faire le mal autour d'eux.

- Mais pourquoi n'intervient-Il pas ?

Adam sourit gentiment à Dean.

- Certains vous diraient que ce n'est pas le rôle des hommes de porter des jugements sur Son action. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense qu'Il nous considère capables de nous en sortir par nous-mêmes. Dieu est notre Père à tous et parfois, c'est aussi le rôle d'un parent de pousser son enfant à voler de ses propres ailes. On ne peut pas être assisté toute notre vie. On n'avancerait pas sinon.

- Alors désolé mais c'est le deuxième père à me faire faux bond, lâcha Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez Dean. Mais je sais aussi que Dieu vous aime. Et qu'Il ne vous a pas abandonné. Peut-être est-ce Lui qui m'a mis en travers de votre chemin. Ou peut-être vous a t-Il envoyé Castiel.

Dean savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Mais il trouvait le raisonnement d'Adam relativement plaisant. Et par dessus tout, il appréciait que le jeune prêtre ne cherche pas à le forcer à le croire. Il s'agissait d'une simple discussion et pas d'un discours militant.

- Vous savez, il m'arrive de douter quand j'entends certains des jeunes de mon groupe de soutien me parler des horreurs qu'ils ont vécues. Il m'arrive de me demander ce que je fais là à prier un Dieu qui ne nous donne jamais de réponses claires mais ensuite, je regarde dehors et je vois des enfants qui jouent et rigolent. Je vois ce qu'il y a de beau dans ce monde et je sais qu'Il est partout autour de nous. Il suffit de savoir où regarder, expliqua Adam.

Dean soupira longuement puis leva les yeux au plafond et ferma les yeux.

- J'aimerais avoir autant confiance que vous, souffla t-il.

- Que ce soit en Dieu ou en vous-même, vous finirez pas retrouver confiance Dean. On peut avoir foi en plein de choses différentes … en ses amis, sa famille, la vie ou soi-même. La religion n'est pas la solution à tous nos problèmes.

Dean hocha la tête.

- Vous n'êtes définitivement pas un prêtre ordinaire, lança t-il en rouvrant ses yeux pour les poser sur Adam.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- En tout cas, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas l'être.

Dean sourit à son tour.

- Vous voulez un café ? Lui demanda Adam.

- Oui, merci.

Et en regardant le prêtre se lever, le jeune homme espérait qu'il avait compris que son remerciement n'était pas uniquement du au café qu'il lui offrait. Car Dean était reconnaissant envers Adam pour bien plus que pour ça. Il aurait probablement du le dire mais quelque chose lui laissait penser que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne savait pas si c'était Dieu, le destin ou juste le hasard qui avait mis le prêtre en travers de sa route mais il savait que c'était une chance de l'avoir aujourd'hui dans sa vie. Et même s'il continuait de croire que la religion était une vaste plaisanterie, la présence de ce jeune prêtre à ses côtés lui redonnait presque la foi. Pas en Dieu ou en l'Eglise Catholique mais en l'être humain en général. Il avançait pas à pas. Oui. Dean allait mieux. Et quand tout serait fini et qu'il serait guéri, il aurait des dizaines de mercis à adresser. Il avait hâte.


	15. Rafael

**Bonjour,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre et les choses se compliquent avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage.**

**Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous pour vos messages.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Rolling in the deep d'Adele**

**Chapitre 15 : Rafael**

- Chris insiste pour que je les rejoigne et je crois que je ne parviendrais pas à lui échapper cette fois, se plaignit Dean à l'autre bout du fil.

Castiel sourit malgré lui en entendant le jeune homme lui expliquer pourquoi son meilleur ami était un tyran. Ils étaient au téléphone ensemble depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà et Dean n'avait pas cessé de lui parler de Chris et du concert qu'il avait programmé pour le vendredi suivant.

Castiel était parti se chercher un café avec Gabriel quand Dean l'avait appelé. Et malgré les regards assassins que son ami lui avait lancés, il s'était senti obligé de répondre. Ils avaient quitté le café quelques minutes plus tôt et marchaient à présent en direction de la librairie. Gabriel continuait de soupirer et de se plaindre à voix basse mais Castiel ne l'écoutait pas. Il était concentré sur ce que Dean lui disait. Il était à chaque fois surpris de constater que tout semblait disparaître autour de lui quand le jeune homme lui parlait.

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis leur discussion deux semaines plus tôt mais ils discutaient très souvent au téléphone. Et plus les jours passaient, plus Castiel tombait amoureux du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait et il était la victime de ses propres émotions. Il savait qu'il aurait été plus sain de mettre de la distance entre lui et Dean. De prendre le temps de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il continuait à répondre à son téléphone avec enthousiasme à chaque fois qu'il sonnait. Il attendait ces coups de fil avec impatience et laissait tout tomber quand Dean l'appelait. Il était accroc au jeune homme. Il aurait été idiot de l'ignorer.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'il a réussi à convaincre Steve de le soutenir … et ils ne veulent pas me lâcher. Je te jure qu'ils vont me rendre dingue à ce rythme-là, lança Dean.

Castiel réajusta son téléphone contre son oreille. Gabriel marchait à côté de lui et semblait complètement furieux. Mais c'était sans doute parce que pour une fois toute l'attention de Castiel n'était pas tournée vers lui. Il finirait par s'en remettre.

- Tu devrais accepter. Tu chantes bien et puis ça te changerait les idées, avança Castiel.

Il entendit Dean jurer à voix basse et il pouvait presque l'imaginer secouant la tête, les lèvres pincées et les yeux brillants de colère.

- Oh non, je ne vais certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir là. S'il veut que je chante, il faudra qu'il m'emmène de force, assura le jeune homme.

Castiel but une gorgée de son café alors que Dean recommençait à se plaindre. Il était fasciné de voir combien le ton du jeune homme avait changé en quelques semaines. Il semblait plus enjoué et moins triste. Sa voix, elle-même, était moins grave. Elle collait plus à son âge.

- Chris ne veut que ton bien, plaida Castiel en s'arrêtant devant le passage piéton.

A côté de lui, Gabriel traversa sans se soucier que le feu soit rouge. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, ses épaules droites et tendues. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi hostile envers Dean. Le jeune homme ne lui avait rien fait. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute si Castiel était tombé amoureux de lui. Bien sûr, il savait que son ami voulait le protéger. Mais son attitude commençait à l'agacer.

- Chris est un tyran manipulateur, répliqua Dean.

Castiel entendit un bruit à l'autre bout du fil puis la voix d'une autre personne. Il traversa la rue une fois que le feu l'y autorisa.

- Oh mais je m'en fiche que tu m'entendes Chris, cria finalement Dean à l'autre bout du fil.

Castiel sourit à nouveau et laissa le jeune homme se disputer avec son ami sans raccrocher. Il accéléra sensiblement le rythme pour rejoindre Gabriel qui marchait toujours devant.

- Eh, tu pourrais m'attendre, lui lança t-il quand il fut enfin à sa hauteur.

Au téléphone, il entendait Dean et Chris discuter en haussant le ton. Gabriel lui jeta un coup d'oeil désapprobateur.

- Oh parce que tu te souviens que je suis là ? Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié maintenant que tu as ton meilleur ami au téléphone, jeta t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es jaloux de lui ? Demanda t-il, surpris.

Il avait imaginé que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui ou même qu'il n'aimait pas le fait d'être ignoré plus de quelques minutes. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être jaloux de la relation de Castiel avec Dean.

- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux. Ces derniers jours, on dirait que personne d'autre que Dean n'existe pour toi. Et en toute honnêteté, je trouve que tu es égoïste.

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que son ami nie l'accusation. Peut-être même à ce qu'il s'emporte. Mais certainement pas à ce qu'il avoue aussi facilement. Gabriel le regardait avec colère et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênait autant, assura t-il en collant sa main contre le combiné pour que Dean n'entende pas sa conversation.

Même s'il doutait que le jeune homme y prêtait attention. Il était toujours occupé à se disputer avec Chris.

- Tu n'y as même pas réfléchi Cas. Depuis que ce garçon est revenu dans ta vie, il n'y en a plus que pour lui. Tu en parles tous les jours et quand tu n'es pas au téléphone avec lui, tu penses à lui. Je te rappelle que tu as des amis autour de toi. Des gens qui peuvent aussi avoir besoin de te parler ou qui aimeraient simplement que tu prêtes un minimum d'attention à eux, expliqua Gabriel.

Castiel devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de s'occuper de ses amis ces derniers jours. Dean trustait la moindre de ses pensées. Jours et nuits, il pensait au jeune homme. Et il attendait toujours ses coups de fil avec impatience. Il avait été égoïste. Si Gabriel avait eu un problème, il ne s'en serait probablement pas rendu compte. A vrai dire, il aurait fallu l'explosion d'une bombe atomique à côté de lui pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il existait un monde autour de lui. Et il n'était pas sûr que si cela se produisait, la première chose qu'il ferait ne serait pas de s'inquiéter pour Dean. Il était définitivement obsédé par le jeune homme.

- Je ne te demande pas de tirer un trait sur lui ou de l'éjecter de ta vie … tu tiens à lui et je le comprends mais … bordel Cas … tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de te couper de tout le reste. Et pour quoi ? Ce garçon ne t'aimera jamais. Tu fonces droit dans un mur et tu le fais avec le sourire ! jeta Gabriel.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais à l'autre bout du fil, Dean semblait en avoir fini avec Chris.

- Ok, je crois que je vais chanter, admit le jeune homme.

Gabriel regardait toujours Castiel mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas ignorer Dean. Il ne pouvait pas raccrocher non plus. Il s'excusa d'un petit signe de la main et vit Gabriel lever les yeux au ciel.

- Chris a réussi à te convaincre, lança Castiel.

- A vrai dire, il m'a menacé et je préfère ne pas te détailler ce qu'il m'a promis de me faire si toutefois je refusais … et le pire dans tout ça c'est que non seulement, cela me prouve que Chris est sérieusement dérangé mais en plus je suis persuadé qu'il le ferait sans hésiter … il me fiche la trouille parfois, expliqua Dean.

Castiel sourit. Le jeune homme pouvait critiquer son ami aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait, il pouvait sentir dans le ton de sa voix qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il aimait bien trop Chris pour lui en vouloir.

- Et c'est reparti, commenta Gabriel que Castiel avait oublié pendant quelques secondes.

- Eh Cas, je te dérange ? demanda alors Dean qui devait avoir entendu la voix de Gabriel.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas, répondit-il.

Et cela énerva plus encore Gabriel qui tourna le dos à son ami avant de se remettre en route. Il marchait rapidement et Castiel ne chercha même pas à suivre son rythme. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'excuser de son comportement. Qu'il aurait le droit à des reproches et probablement une longue leçon sur l'amitié mais il était au téléphone avec Dean et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux pour le moment.

- Au fait Cas, ça te dirait de passer un de ses soirs à l'appartement pour qu'on regarde ensemble la Guerre des Etoiles. Il est vraiment temps que je fasse ton éducation cinématographique, suggéra Dean, d'un ton enjoué.

Castiel avait pensé que le jeune homme avait oublié la proposition qu'il lui avait faite deux semaines plus tôt. Mais il était heureux de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Et plus heureux encore à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Dean. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous et qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité que cela en devienne un. Il devrait se contenter d'une soirée entre amis. Mais il était prêt à tout accepter si cela pouvait lui permettre de passer du temps avec le jeune homme. Et il avait conscience que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'il soit aussi désespéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui s'éloignait toujours de lui.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, accepta Castiel en souriant.

- Super … qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on fasse ça samedi soir ? Chris et Steve ne seront pas là. Il n'y aura que nous et le chef d'œuvre de Georges Lucas.

- C'est parfait.

Castiel se doutait que passer plusieurs heures seul avec Dean le laisserait probablement malheureux et frustré quand il devrait repartir. Parce qu'il serait face à tout ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde sans avoir le droit de toucher. C'était cruel. Mais il ne pouvait pas manquer cette opportunité.

- Popcorn et pizza ? demanda Dean, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

- Ca marche pour moi.

Il entendit Dean parler de nouveau avec Chris, sans doute pour l'avertir de ses plans. Castiel continua d'avancer, ses yeux rivés sur Gabriel quelques mètres plus loin. Il marchait toujours aussi vite, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, son gobelet de café serré dans sa main droite. Castiel savait qu'il serait fou de rage en apprenant ce que Dean venait de lui proposer. Il lui dirait probablement qu'il était en train de se torturer et que cela ne mènerait à rien de bon. Mais il se fichait de l'avis de son ami. Il était adulte et il avait parfaitement le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Même si c'était probablement une erreur. Et même si Gabriel avait très certainement raison.

Castiel détourna les yeux de son ami et observa une seconde les vitrines à sa gauche. Il se demanda s'il était nécessaire d'amener quelque chose chez le jeune homme samedi. Des fleurs étaient définitivement hors de question. Le vin et la bière n'étaient pas non plus une bonne idée. Dean avait assuré qu'il ne buvait plus d'alcool. Castiel pouvait proposer de prendre les pizzas. C'était ce que faisaient les amis non ? Partager les frais quand ils organisaient une soirée ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait à séduire le jeune homme.

Castiel avançait toujours, les yeux rivés sur la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements, la voix de Dean dans l'oreille, lui parlant une nouvelle fois du film qu'il prévoyait de lui montrer, quand il heurta quelqu'un devant lui. Sa mère lui avait souvent dit qu'il fallait toujours regarder devant soit quand on marchait dans la rue mais Castiel avait tendance à tout oublier quand il était au téléphone avec le jeune homme.

Il recula aussitôt d'un pas, prêt à s'excuser et releva la tête vers l'homme qu'il venait de heurter. Mais quand il reconnut son visage, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Rafael ?!

Castiel n'avait plus revu son ex petit-ami depuis le jour de leur rupture. Mais il était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Grand, élancé et habillé d'un costume coûtant probablement plus cher que ce que Castiel gagnait en un mois. Il avait coupé ses cheveux plus courts que d'ordinaire mais son visage était toujours le même.

- Castiel, quelle surprise ! lança Rafael en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

Le jeune homme avait beau avoir eu toutes les raisons du monde de se séparer de lui, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui. On ne pouvait pas effacer deux ans passés ensemble d'un simple claquement de doigt. Il y avait trop de souvenirs. Trop de bons moments.

- Rafael, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Castiel, sans lâcher son ex des yeux.

Ce dernier sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Je me rendais à un rendez-vous. Et toi ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Rafael et aperçut Gabriel qui regardait dans sa direction. Son ami avait toujours détesté son ex. Il le trouvait arrogant et n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il avait eu raison. Castiel avait simplement refusé de le voir. Rafael était effectivement un homme prétentieux et sûr de lui. Mais il savait également se montrer gentil et drôle quand on prenait le temps de le connaître. Ils avaient vécus une belle histoire ensemble. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Rafael décide d'aller voir ailleurs.

- J'étais avec Gabriel, expliqua finalement Castiel en reportant son attention sur son ex.

Ce dernier sourit de plus belle.

- Oh je me souviens de lui, assura t-il.

Castiel pouvait sentir l'animosité que Rafael ressentait envers son meilleur ami. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Ca avait longtemps été un problème mais Castiel avait tenu bon. Il était fou amoureux de Rafael et il n'avait pas laissé Gabriel se mettre en travers de son chemin.

- Cas, tu m'entends ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la voix de Dean à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il avait oublié qu'il était toujours en conversation avec le jeune homme. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'avoir au téléphone alors qu'il était face à face avec son ex. C'était idiot. Dean ne serait jamais jaloux de Rafael. Il n'était pas amoureux de Castiel.

- Oh euh, excuse moi Dean mais je dois … je vais devoir te laisser, bafouilla t-il en regardant son ex qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

- Pas de problème Cas … on se reparle plus tard ok ?

- Oui, plus tard. Bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, Castiel raccrocha son téléphone et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Rafael sur lui et il savait qu'il aurait bientôt droit à des questions concernant le jeune homme. Car même si cela ne le regardait pas, son ex avait tendance à se montrer très souvent curieux.

- Qui est Dean ? demanda alors Rafael, confirmant les soupçons de Castiel.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour répondre. Il remonta le col de sa veste puis se passa la main dans les cheveux. Qui était Dean ? C'était une question extrêmement simple et pourtant incroyablement compliquée. Le jeune homme était actuellement tout pour Castiel. Même s'il ne le lui aurait pas dit. Et qu'il ne comptait pas non plus le présenter comme ça à Rafael. Dean était son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait et la personne à laquelle il pensait jour et nuit. Mais ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il donna à son ex.

- C'est un ami.

- Un ami comme Gabriel ou un ami comme moi ? demanda Rafael en approchant d'un pas.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas mon ami, rappela t-il.

Rafael encaissa le coup en silence et détourna les yeux. Castiel n'avait pas menti. Ils n'étaient pas amis. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient disputés violemment. Et si le jeune homme considérait qu'il était possible de rester ami avec un ex, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu y arriver après que Rafael l'ait trahi. Car c'était comme ça que Castiel l'avait ressenti. Comme une trahison. Il avait tout donné à son ex. Il était prêt à faire sa vie avec lui. Et du jour au lendemain, Rafael lui avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne soit plus amoureux de lui qui avait blessé le jeune homme. Mais plutôt le fait que son ex avait couché avec un autre avant d'avoir le courage de rompre avec lui.

- Non, je ne suis pas ton ami, confirma Rafael en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Castiel hocha la tête et détourna les yeux de son ex. Il vit alors Gabriel qui approchait d'eux. De toute évidence, il avait reconnu Rafael et volait à son secours.

- Comment va Zack ? demanda Castiel en reportant son attention sur son ex.

Zachariah était l'homme pour lequel Rafael l'avait quitté. Il était plus âgé qu'eux, pas forcément séduisant mais il était puissant. Riche à millions, il était le patron de Sandover Bridge and Iron. Rafael travaillait pour lui depuis plusieurs années comme avocat. Castiel n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit entre eux mais il s'était trompé. Zack avait réussi à séduire son employé avec son argent et ses belles promesses. Rafael était carriériste et fasciné par le pouvoir. Castiel aurait du se méfier.

- Aucune idée, on n'est plus ensemble. Ca n'a pas fonctionné entre nous, répondit Rafael.

Il ne semblait ni triste ni nostalgique. Ce qui semblait vouloir dire que c'était lui qui avait rompu.

- Et tu travailles toujours pour lui ? demanda Castiel.

- Non, j'ai eu une autre opportunité. Je suis associé dans un cabinet aujourd'hui.

Castiel n'avait jamais douté que Rafael réussirait dans sa vie professionnelle. Il était brillant et extrêmement motivé. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour devenir un avocat reconnu.

- Castiel, tout va comme tu veux ? demanda Gabriel que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu s'arrêter à leur hauteur.

Rafael le regarda et lui adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

- Bonjour Gabriel.

- Bonjour enfoiré, répliqua l'ami de Castiel en le foudroyant du regard.

Gabriel n'était pas quelqu'un d'agressif mais il lui arrivait de se montrer méchant quand quelqu'un faisait de mal à un de ses amis. Castiel était touché par son attitude mais il n'accepterait pas de l'entendre insulter Rafael gratuitement.

- Gabe, s'il te plait, calme-toi, souffla Castiel en attrapant son ami par le bras pour l'éloigner de son ex.

Gabriel se laissa faire mais ne quitta pas Rafael des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? demanda t-il.

- Rien du tout. On est tombé l'un sur l'autre par hasard, répondit Castiel.

Rafael hocha la tête mais Gabriel ne le regardait plus. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son ami et semblait chercher à savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Castiel aurait été incapable de le lui dire. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il recroiserait Rafael un jour. Il ne s'était pas préparé à revoir l'homme qu'il avait autant aimé. Et c'était une situation étrange pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait.

- Par hasard mon œil, lança finalement Gabriel. Tu sais très bien de quoi il est capable.

Il parlait de Rafael comme s'il n'était pas présent ou peut-être se fichait-il tout simplement que le jeune homme l'entende. Castiel soupira.

- Gabriel, s'il te plait.

- Non, désolé mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il est tordu.

- Je suis là je te rappelle, intervint Rafael en tapant sur l'épaule de Gabriel du bout de l'indexe.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur la haine qu'il avait à son égard.

- Je m'en contrefiche, assura Gabriel avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

Et c'était l'entière vérité. Le jeune homme se fichait complètement de se montrer malpoli ou de vexer Rafael. Castiel le savait. Gabriel avait toujours été quelqu'un d'excessif et de rancunier. Quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il pouvait se montrer extrêmement méchant et cruel. Il pouvait avoir recours à des coups bas ou à n'importe quelle technique condamnable moralement pour blesser la personne à qui il en voulait. Heureusement, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes qu'il détestait. Mais Rafael était très probablement en tête de liste.

- Oh je t'en prie, Cassie, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as besoin que cet imbécile prenne ta défense. On ne faisait que parler alors remballe ton chien de garde, jeta Rafael réajustant le nœud de sa cravate.

Gabriel se tourna à nouveau vers lui et pendant une seconde, Castiel redouta qu'il se jette à sa gorge. Mais son ami se contenta de regarder Rafael.

- Quoi ? C'est la comparaison avec le chien de garde qui te gêne ? Tu n'as pas tort … j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort … la majorité de ces chiens ont un pédigrée alors que toi … tu te rapprocherais plus du bâtard que du chien de race, ajouta Rafael en souriant.

Cette fois, Castiel dut retenir son ami de sauter sur son ex. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'attira à lui. Gabriel se débattit pendant quelques secondes avant de s'immobilier. Rafael, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Vas-y, continue espèce de salopard … donne-moi une bonne raison de te défoncer la gueule ! S'écria Gabriel dont le visage avait pris une teinte violacée.

Rafael secoua la tête.

- Tu es extrêmement vulgaire Gabriel … j'ai été poli avec toi et j'aimerais assez que tu en fasses de même.

- Poli ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Répliqua Gabriel.

Castiel en avait assez de les entendre se disputer. Il savait bien que son ami n'avait que son bien être en tête. Mais il avait l'impression d'assister à un combat de coqs et il trouvait tout cela complètement ridicule.

- Est-ce que je t'ai insulté ? Demanda Rafael en regardant toujours Gabriel.

- Bien sûr que tu m'as insulté mais à vrai dire, je m'en contrefiche. Non, ce que je ne digère toujours pas c'est que tu as délibérément fait souffrir mon meilleur ami … que tu te sois moqué de lui et que tu l'aies trompé et humilié … tu veux que je continue ou alors tu as saisi le message ?

- Je crois que Castiel est parfaitement capable de se défendre seul et nous avions une discussion tout à fait calme et polie avant que tu ne me sautes dessus comme un chien enragé.

- Ok, cette fois ça suffit ! Lança Gabriel avant de tenter de se jeter à nouveau sur Rafael.

Castiel resserra son emprise sur lui et le força à reculer de plusieurs pas. Il était heureusement plus fort que Gabriel et il n'eut pas trop de mal à l'éloigner de Rafael. Quand ils furent à une distance raisonnable, le jeune homme relâcha son ami et se plaça devant lui.

- Gabe, ça suffit ! Jeta t-il.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

- Cas, tu ne vas quand même pas écouter ce type … rappelle toi l'état dans lequel tu étais quand il t'a laissé tomber.

- C'est moi qui l'ai quitté, rappela Castiel.

- Parce qu'il te trompait … avec son patron. Et qui sait, peut-être même avec tous les types de son service. S'il te plait, dis lui d'aller se faire voir et oublie le.

Castiel soupira longuement. Bien sûr, il savait que Gabriel avait raison et qu'il aurait du dire à Rafael de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Mais il avait vécu quelque chose de fort avec le jeune avocat. Quelque chose qu'il espérait pouvoir retrouver un jour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir avec Dean. Mais ce n'était pas possible et Rafael … Rafael était là et Castiel avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

- Je sais exactement ce qu'il m'a fait Gabe. Mais, tu dois me laisser m'en occuper seul. Je suis adulte et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire.

- Je te connais Cas. Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours un peu et … je ne veux pas que tu commettes une erreur parce que tu as le cœur brisé et parce que Dean …

- Ne le mêle surtout pas à ça, l'interrompit Castiel.

Gabriel hocha la tête et se tut. Il regardait par dessus l'épaule de son ami – sans doute Rafael – et semblait à la fois furieux et triste.

- Tu vas faire une énorme connerie, assura t-il finalement.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Ce ne serait pas la première, répliqua t-il.

Gabriel se passa une main sur le visage puis soupira. Il jeta coup d'oeil à Castiel et lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- Tu es trop gentil … mais je t'aime, lâcha t-il.

- Merci Gabe.

Gabriel acquiesça puis tapota amicalement l'épaule de Castiel avant de reprendre le chemin de la librairie. Quand il passa à côté de Rafael, il lui jeta un regard assassin et lui murmura quelque chose que Castiel n'entendit pas. Rafael secoua la tête en souriant toujours puis, quand Gabriel fut enfin parti, il revint à la hauteur de Castiel.

- Ton ami est … il est spécial, déclara t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rafael ?

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ex était toujours là à lui parler. Ils s'étaient tout dit la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Pourtant, il restait là et cherchait à discuter avec lui. Malgré les insultes de Gabriel … malgré les réticences de Castiel. Il devait avoir quelque chose en tête.

- Ce que je veux ? Discuter avec toi. Savoir comme tu vas, répondit le jeune avocat.

Castiel soupira.

- Je vais bien.

- Juste bien ? Tu ne veux pas développer un peu ?

- Non, tu devras te contenter de ça.

Rafael hocha la tête puis jeta un coup d'oeil sa montre. Elle était en or et devait coûter une fortune. Castiel se demanda si c'était un cadeau de Zack. Ou s'il se l'était payé seul.

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Demanda Rafael en réajustant sa manche par dessus sa montre.

- Tu peux me dire en quoi cela te regarde ? Répliqua Castiel, brusquement sur la défensive.

Car même s'il était célibataire, il y avait Dean. Le jeune homme occupait une grande place dans la vie de Castiel. Pas celle qu'il aurait voulu qu'il occupe mais ce n'était pas là l'essentiel. Si leur relation n'avait aucune dimension romantique ou sexuelle, elle n'en était pas moins importante aux yeux de Castiel. Elle était vitale.

- Ca ne me regarde probablement pas mais je suis curieux. Et pour info, je n'ai personne moi, expliqua Rafael en souriant.

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Il avait la sensation que la précision que Rafael venait de lui apporter n'avait rien d'innocent. Il cherchait à faire passer un message. Et Castiel ne voulait pas l'entendre. Parce qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour le jeune avocat mais qu'il avait également énormément souffert de sa trahison. Il doutait de pouvoir lui faire confiance à nouveau. Et il était amoureux d'un autre. Il était amoureux de Dean … un jeune homme qui n'aurait jamais les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

- Oh je suis sûr que tu trouveras rapidement quelqu'un, jeta Castiel.

- Oui mais je n'en ai peut-être pas envie, répliqua Rafael.

- C'est ton problème … pas le mien. Si tu as besoin de te confier, engage un psy.

Rafael lui posa alors la main sur l'épaule et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation de ces mêmes mains sur son corps. De ce qu'il ressentait quand Rafael et lui faisaient l'amour.

- Oh Cassie, je t'en prie. Ne sois pas aussi agressif, souffla Rafael en s'approchant de son ex petit ami.

Le cerveau de Castiel lui commandait de reculer mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il était comme paralysé, ses yeux ne quittant plus le visage de son ex petit ami.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, ajouta Rafael en bougeant légèrement sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

Ses doigts effleuraient à présent son cou et le jeune homme sentit tout son corps se tendre brutalement. Son cerveau tentait toujours de le faire reculer mais ses membres étaient comme engourdis. Il ne sentait plus rien d'autre que les doigts de son ex sur la peau nue de son cou. Son indexe caressait doucement la zone juste sous son oreille, celle qu'il aimait embrasser du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble.

- Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Demanda Rafael dont le visage était bien trop prêt de celui de Castiel.

Il ne tenterait pas de l'embrasser en public. Il redoutait probablement que quelqu'un puisse les voir et que sa réputation en prenne un coup. Rafael n'était pas le genre à crier son homosexualité sur tous les toits. Et il avait toujours détesté les démonstrations publiques d'affection. Mais le message était clair. Castiel pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et c'était presque plus intime encore qu'un baiser. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait failli embrasser Dean. Mais même si les sensations avaient été plus fortes avec le jeune homme, il y avait quelque chose de familier et de confortable avec Rafael. Castiel aimait l'idée qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son ex. Même si cela impliquait aussi qu'il sache qu'il était infidèle.

- Non tu ne m'as pas manqué, assura t-il.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Durant les premiers mois de leur séparation, Castiel avait failli l'appeler plusieurs fois. Il avait trop aimé Rafael pour l'oublier complètement. Avec le temps, les sentiments s'étaient atténués et étaient passé au second plan. Mais le revoir en avait ravivé certains.

- Moi je pense que si … et je crois qu'il serait idiot d'ignorer ça … on était bien ensemble, toi et moi.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me trompes, lui rappela Castiel d'une voix étranglée.

- Tout le monde commet des erreurs mon cœur.

C'était le petit nom que Rafael donnait à Castiel quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Et l'entendre dans sa bouche même après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ramena le jeune homme plusieurs mois en arrière. Quand il était heureux avec son ex … quand il pensait qu'ils feraient leur vie ensemble et que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça … tu en as perdu le droit quand tu as couché avec Zack, jeta Castiel.

Rafael hocha la tête mais ne cessa pas de caresser son cou et Castiel avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis tenta de rassembler ses idées.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te quitter pour lui … ça a été la pire erreur de ma vie, assura Rafael.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, surpris d'entendre le jeune avocat admettre qu'il avait eu tort. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Mais il semblait sincère.

- Rafael, c'est inutile, assura Castiel en lui saisissant le bras pour qu'il arrête de lui caresser le cou.

Il avait besoin de rester concentré sur leur conversation et les doigts de son ex sur sa peau étaient une distraction. Ils lui rappelaient trop de bons souvenirs et il ne voulait surtout pas oublier les mauvais.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, répliqua Rafael en lui souriant.

Castiel retira la main de son ex de son cou et lui relâcha le bras.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches, avoua t-il ensuite.

Rafael lui saisit la main et Castiel était perdu. A l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, le jeune avocat refusait de lui tenir la main à l'extérieur. Ca avait été un problème entre eux. Mais Castiel avait compris que son ex petit ami n'était pas aussi à l'aise que lui avec son homosexualité. Il avait accepté ce fait. Il aurait tout accepté du moment que ça venait de Rafael.

- Je t'aime toujours, asséna brutalement le jeune avocat en lui serrant la main.

Une nouvelle fois, il semblait sincère. Et Castiel avait envie de le croire. Parce qu'il avait attendu durant des mois d'entendre ces trois mots dans sa bouche. Mais il craignait que cela ne soit trop tard. Il avait tiré un trait sur Rafael. Il avait rencontré Dean. Et bien sûr, il serait sans doute plus logique et plus raisonnable d'accorder au jeune avocat une deuxième chance. Car lui était prêt à s'engager. Il représentait la stabilité et la promesse d'un avenir à deux. Mais Castiel était amoureux de Dean. Il en était sûr.

- Oui et bien moi je ne t'aime plus, mentit-il.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il aurait toujours des sentiments pour son ex. Ce n'était plus forcément de l'amour. Pas comme à l'époque où ils étaient toujours ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui.

- Je suis sûr que tu me mens, répliqua Rafael en souriant de plus belle.

Castiel avait oublié à quel point son ex lisait facilement en lui. C'était sans doute ce qui arrivait quand deux personnes passaient plusieurs années ensemble. Ils finissaient par se connaître par cœur.

- Même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais jamais te faire confiance à nouveau. Alors à quoi bon perdre ton temps et le mien. C'est fini entre nous. Point final, déclara Castiel.

Rafael secoua la tête.

- J'aimerais que tu me laisses une chance de me racheter … une possibilité de regagner ta confiance. Je suis sûr que je pourrais y arriver … j'ai changé Castiel. J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. J'ai fait le point sur ma vie et je sais à présent ce que je veux. Et c'est toi mon cœur … je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

- Dommage qu'il t'ait fallu autant de temps pour le comprendre, rétorqua Castiel.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

Rafael leva la main de Castiel et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson parcourir tout son bras et redescendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi réceptif et sensible à ce simple contact.

- Rafael, s'il te plait, souffla Castiel.

Mais il ne savait plus lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il demandait au jeune avocat. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec Dean. Il savait qu'il ne ferait que souffrir s'il continuait à s'obstiner. Et il savait également qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un comme Rafael dans sa vie. Quelqu'un de son âge. Quelqu'un de stable. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Et l'idée lui plaisait. Parce que tout était familier avec le jeune avocat. Il avançait en terrain connu. Tout pourrait être simple s'il acceptait de laisser à son ex une chance de le convaincre qu'il était sincère. Mais son cœur refusait de l'écouter pour le moment. Et c'était le visage de Dean qu'il voyait quand il s'imaginait passer sa vie aux côtés de quelqu'un. Peut-être celui de Rafael pourrait-il le remplacer un jour ? Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit possible. Et il y avait toujours le problème de confiance. Le jeune avocat l'avait trahi une fois. Il pouvait parfaitement recommencer à la première occasion.

- Cas, écoute … ce n'est pas le hasard qui nous a amené à nous rencontrer aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers temps et voilà que je tombe sur toi dans la rue. C'est un signe. Ca ne peut pas être autre chose que le destin.

- Tu n'as jamais cru à tout ça. Tu disais que c'était des « conneries », rappela Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé. Et j'aimerais pouvoir te le montrer. Je ne te demande pas de me reprendre ta vie aujourd'hui … juste de me laisser une chance de te convaincre. On pourrait sortir. Aller dîner.

- Je ne sais pas.

Rafael déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa main et Castiel soupira. Il était totalement perdu. Il savait que s'il acceptait l'invitation de son ex, il finirait par retomber dans ses bras. C'était inévitable. Et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus passer sa vie à attendre Dean inutilement. Il avait le droit d'être heureux.

- S'il te plait, juste une soirée. Si je n'arrive pas à te convaincre durant ce rendez-vous alors tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Je peux te le jurer.

- Rafael …

Castiel sentait qu'il était sur le point d'accepter. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur premier rendez-vous et de la facilité avec laquelle le jeune avocat l'avait séduit. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement attirant chez Rafael. Quelque chose auquel Castiel ne pouvait pas résister.

- S'il te plait, souffla le jeune avocat.

Ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de supplier et ce fut sans doute ce qui convainquit Castiel de céder. Il hocha lentement la tête et un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Rafael. Il posa sa deuxième main sur celle de son ex et la serra.

- Je te laisse choisir l'endroit et le jour, expliqua t-il.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde avant de se décider.

- Vendredi soir … j'ai un ami qui doit chanter dans un bar. On pourra aller manger avant mais je ne veux pas manquer sa prestation.

- J'espère juste que tu n'es pas en train de me parler de Gabriel. Parce qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il ne sait pas chanter.

- Ce n'est pas Gabriel.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment pas pourquoi il avait proposé d'emmener Rafael assister au concert de Dean. L'idée de confronter son ex petit ami avec l'homme qu'il aimait à présent avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Mais il espérait que cela lui permettrait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit et dans ses sentiments. Peut-être parviendrait-il à éclaircir ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour les deux hommes.

- Je passe te prendre chez toi à disons … huit heures ? proposa Rafael.

Castiel acquiesça. Son ex petit ami lui relâcha alors la main et lui adressa un dernier sourire.

- Je te promets que je ne vais pas te décevoir. Si tu me donnes une nouvelle chance, je ne la gâcherais pas. Je ne ferais pas l'erreur de te laisser m'échapper une seconde fois.

- C'est juste un rendez-vous Rafael. Ne crois surtout pas que cela signifie que je t'accueillerais de nouveau à bras ouverts dans ma vie. Tu m'as fait énormément de mal. Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

- Je le sais mon cœur mais nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. J'en suis persuadé.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le croire sur paroles mais il allait avoir besoin d'un peu plus que de belles promesses pour être convaincu. Il soupira longuement puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- Vendredi alors.

- Vendredi, confirma Rafael.

Castiel lui sourit faiblement puis le salua avant de se remettre en route. Il sentit le regard de Rafael dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne réalisait pas encore totalement ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait qu'il finirait par en comprendre la portée quand le choc du retour de Rafael dans sa vie aurait diminué. Ou quand il serait face à Dean et que son ex petit ami se présenterait au jeune homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses allaient se passer entre eux. Bien sûr, Dean n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Il n'était pas amoureux de Castiel et serait probablement ravi de le voir aux bras d'un autre homme. Mais Rafael pourrait très certainement sentir que Castiel lui avait caché la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour son ami. Il ne manquerait pas de l'interroger sur ce point. Castiel savait qu'il prenait un risque. Mais il avait besoin de confronter les deux hommes qui avaient le plus compté pour lui depuis plusieurs années. Peut-être parviendrait-il à faire le deuil de ses sentiments pour Dean en le confrontant à Rafael. Ou peut-être cela les confirmerait un peu plus et leur donnerait une force supplémentaire. Castiel ne savait pas quelle option lui plaisait le plus. Mais il savait d'ors et déjà que cette soirée serait déterminante pour son avenir amoureux. Il espérait juste parvenir à être suffisamment lucide pour prendre la bonne décision. Il avait la sensation d'avancer à l'aveugle depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il devait absolument remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Et le retour de Rafael était peut-être la seule solution pour y parvenir. En cela leur rencontre ressemblait à un signe du destin. Castiel avait réellement envie d'y croire.


	16. Concert sous haute tension

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos encouragement et vos messages. Je les adore !**

**J'ai fini le plan pour cette fic et elle devrait faire 40 chapitres (espérons que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout). J'envisage une suite bien sûr mais pour le moment je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.**

**Certain(e)s s'interrogent surement sur ce qui va se passer durant les chapitres restants et je voulais vous donner quelques indications. Bien sûr, pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas savoir je vous conseille d'éviter les quelques lignes qui suivent .**

**Spoilers : **les choses vont se compliquer encore entre Dean et Castiel et Rafael y jouera un rôle important. Dean va une nouvelle fois plonger avant de reprendre les choses en main principalement grâce à Chris et Sam. Ils seront séparés un moment (Dean et Cas) avant de se retrouver. Et je vous rassure, ils finiront bien sûr ensemble mais ce sera encore long.** Fin des spoilers.**

**Bien je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ...**

**Bonne lecture **

**Sydney 8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Everybody hurts de REM**

**Chapitre 16 : Concert sous haute tension**

Dean était stressé. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se préparait à chanter en public, il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait bien trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait écouté Chris lui répéter maintes et maintes qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire et que les gens l'adoraient. Il n'en était pas moins nerveux et angoissé. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il se sentait exposé et vulnérable. Presque comme si tout le monde pouvait voir ce qu'il cachait à l'intérieur de lui, ce qu'il avait mis des années à dissimuler pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Il détestait ça.

Mais il n'avait pas voulu faire de peine à Chris. Et il avait accepté de chanter avec lui. Une seule chanson. Il avait voulu le faire jurer à son meilleur ami mais c'était finalement Steve qui lui en avait fait la promesse. Car tout le monde savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Chris dans une telle situation. Et Dean n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui. Il voulait bien faire un effort mais il n'était pas encore prêt à s'exposer plus longtemps que les quelques minutes d'une chanson.

Le jeune homme s'essuya les mains sur son jean en regardant Chris et Steve finir d'installer les instruments. Castiel lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le voir jouer et Dean comptait bien chercher son visage dans la foule. Il se fichait des autres du moment que son ami était là. Du moment qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur ses yeux bleus durant le temps où il serait sur scène. Castiel avait le don de l'apaiser que ce soit d'un simple regard ou au travers de sa voix quand ils parlaient au téléphone. Et Dean comptait bien user de cet avantage pour combattre son stress.

Il avait choisi sa chanson avec soin. Il voulait passer un message à ses amis mais aussi et surtout à lui même. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que ses progrès étaient extrêmement minces.

Il était toujours déprimé et triste. Il pleurait toujours sans raisons et parfois, la simple idée de quitter son lit lui était insupportable. Il avait quelques bons moments bien sûr. Surtout avec Chris et Castiel. Mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux et trop espacés pour qu'il puisse réellement s'y raccrocher. Il savait que le chemin était long et qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir simplement parce qu'il le voulait. Mais il commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne voyait toujours pas le bout du tunnel et il en avait plus qu'assez d'avancer à tâtons.

Il se souvenait de ce que le Père Adam Milligan lui avait dit. Il pensait souvent au diagnostic qu'il avait posé. « Trouble dépressif majeur ». Il avait fait quelques recherches sur Internet et s'était effectivement reconnu dans la description qu'il y avait trouvé. Mais tous les sites recommandaient une forte médication et un suivi professionnel. Deux choses qu'il refusait catégoriquement. Pas parce qu'il avait honte d'être malade. Mais parce qu'il savait que cela ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Aucun psychologue ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et se faire prescrire des médicaments revenait à se coller le canon d'une arme sur la tempe. Au moindre moment de doute ou de chagrin, il avalerait le tube entier. Il le savait et ne voulait pas courir le risque.

Mais bien sûr, cela impliquait qu'il n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Chaque jour, il se répétait qu'il allait finir par s'en sortir. Il se regardait dans la glace et se disait à voix haute que c'était le premier jour du reste de sa vie. Que c'était le moment où tout allait changer. Mais il se mentait à chaque fois. Car quand il retournait se coucher à la fin de la journée, rien n'allait réellement mieux. Et plus les jours passaient et plus son optimisme des premiers jours s'érodait. Il avait beau s'accrocher à l'espoir que ses amis et son frère avait placé en lui, l'état apathique auquel il avait échappé après son accident revenait lentement s'emparer de lui. Il avait lu dans l'article qui traitait de la dépression que les patients étaient souvent sujets à ce type de hauts et de bas. Parfois, ils avaient mêmes des périodes d'euphorie qui pouvaient durer quelques jours. Certains croyaient être sur le bon chemin avant que tout ne s'effondre à nouveau autour d'eux. Et Dean s'était alors demandé si l'état optimiste dans lequel il avait été à sa sortie de l'hôpital n'était pas une « fausse joie ». Un de ces états temporaires et illusoires que cet article décrivaient en détail. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de s'en rendre compte et que tout était sur le point de s'écrouler, le laissant seul au milieu d'un champ de ruines sans espoir de pouvoir reconstruire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas nier que son état s'était même légèrement aggravé ces derniers jours. Les cauchemars étaient plus nombreux depuis quelques nuits et les moments de doute s'enchaînaient sans temps morts. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très loin de baisser les bras et que les seules choses qui le retenait encore dans ce monde étaient ses amis et Sammy.

Il avait donc opté pour une chanson qui véhiculait un message positif. Un message d'espoir qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir graver dans son esprit définitivement. Il allait chanter pour lui avant tout. Pour ses amis également. Chris avait approuvé son choix bien sur. Et Steve l'avait félicité. Si seulement ils savaient qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une manœuvre désespérée pour se convaincre qu'il finirait par s'en sortir, ils auraient été moins enthousiastes. Mais Dean avait gardé ce détail pour lui. Il était inutile de leur miner le moral.

Le jeune homme attendait derrière la scène le feu vert de ses amis pour les rejoindre. Chris était e train d'annoncer son arrivée aux clients présents dans le bar et Dean en profita pour répéter les paroles dans sa tête.

Il se répéta ensuite que Castiel serait là et qu'il n'aurait qu'à le regarder pour oublier les autres. La dernière fois que son ami l'avait vu chanter était le soir de leur première rencontre. Une soirée qui avait scellé leurs destins et changer la vie du jeune homme. Il savait que Castiel y était pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'il était toujours en vie. Sammy avait joué un rôle important également. Mais Castiel avait été le premier à lui donner l'impression qu'il pouvait compter pour quelqu'un. Le premier à lui qu'il était important pour lui sans lui demander quoi que ce soit en retour. Chris n'était pas forcément très doué pour parler de ses sentiments et Steve était extrêmement pudique. Il savait que ses deux amis tenaient à lui mais les choses étaient différentes avec Castiel.

Dean sentait bien qu'il avait tendance à se raccrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer. Et il se doutait qu'il faudrait un jour qu'il apprenne à voler de ses propres ailes. Mais il avait pour le moment besoin de son ami dans sa vie. Besoin de lui quotidiennement au téléphone. Besoin de savoir que Castiel pouvait être là dans la seconde si jamais il lui demandait.

Dean avait lu sur Internet que les gens dans sa condition – souffrant de troubles dépressifs majeurs mais il refusait de le reconnaître – avaient tendance à se raccrocher à une personne de façon inconditionnelle et quasi obsessionnelle. Il était expliqué que ce n'était pas là la meilleur des solutions puisque les êtres humains étaient faillibles et que cette personne finirait forcément pas décevoir celle qui comptait sur elle. Mais Dean croyait fermement que Castiel ne pourrait jamais le laisser tomber. Il savait que le jeune homme serait toujours là pour lui. Et pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'éloigner.

- Dean, c'est à toi ! Lança Steve depuis la scène.

Le jeune homme pouvait entendre les encouragements de la foule. Il prit une grande inspiration puis gravit les marches qui menaient à la scène. Steve lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et Dean le remercia d'un sourire qui avait tout d'une grimace.

- Merci de l'accueillir comme il le mérite ! Déclara Chris depuis le devant de la scène.

Dean prit son courage à deux mains puis le rejoignit rapidement. Il avait la lumière dans les yeux et il ne voyait pas pour le moment les gens assis dans le bar. Il s'installa sur le tabouret que Chris avait installé devant le micro puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami.

- Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

Dean haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il n'était jamais réellement préparé à chanter en public. Et Chris le savait parfaitement. Ca ne l'empêchait d'insister pour qu'il le fasse. Dean se demandait jusqu'à quel point son ami n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Non, c'était injuste vis à vis de Chris. Le jeune guitariste croyait sincèrement que ces petits concerts improvisés faisaient du bien à son ami. Il n'avait pas forcément entièrement tort. Sans l'insistance de Chris, Dean resterait enfermé jours et nuits dans leur appartement. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Pas envie de voir du monde si ce n'était ses amis. Il se refermait sur lui-même peu à peu. Il le savait. Il n'avait juste pas la force de lutter contre.

- C'est quand tu veux, lui souffla Chris en prenant place sur un tabouret non loin de lui.

Il installa sa guitare ses ses genoux et Dean attendit qu'il ait passé la sangle autour de son cou avant de lui donner le feu vert. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis posa son regard sur la salle qu'il ne voyait pas réellement.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Cette chanson me tient particulièrement à cœur parce qu'elle résume plutôt bien ce que j'ai pu ressentir ces derniers temps et toutes les choses dont j'ai pris conscience grâce aux gens qui m'entourent et … disons que je la leur dédicace. Ils se reconnaîtront, expliqua Dean.

Il se tourna ensuite une nouvelle fois vers Chris et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour qu'il commence à jouer. Quand les premières notes de musique résonnèrent – uniquement jouées par Chris pour le début de la chanson – les lumières se tamisèrent et Dean put enfin voir les gens présents dans la salle. Ils étaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Le jeune homme sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. De la sueur perlait à son front et ses mains tremblaient sur ses cuisses. Il continua à parcourir la salle des yeux et aperçut enfin Castiel qui avait pris place près du bar. Il était assis à une table et le regardait attentivement. Dean crut déceler l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage et il se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- When your day is long. And the night … the night is yours alone.

Les paroles auraient pu être écrites pour lui tant elles collaient à son histoire. Il attrapa le pied du micro d'une main qui tremblait toujours et garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel.

- And you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.

« Accroche-toi ». C'était ce que Dean espérait pouvoir faire même s'il était presque à bout de forces. Il ferma les yeux pour les prochaines paroles.

- Don't let yourself go … cause everybody cries. Everybody hurts sometimes.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et les reposa sur Castiel qui le regardait toujours sans bouger. Pour le jeune homme, il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux. Plus que son ami et lui. Et cette promesse qu'il lui faisait sous forme de chanson. Une promesse de s'accrocher malgré ce qu'il ressentait quotidiennement. Une promesse qu'il se faisait aussi à lui même s'il avait du mal à y croire.

- Sometimes everything is wrong … now it's time to sing along.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Chris qui avait installé un micro devant lui pour faire les choeurs. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa guitare et était pour le moment le seul à jouer.

- When your day is night alone.

- Hold on … hold on, chanta Chris à la droite de Dean.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Castiel.

- If you feel like letting go.

- Hold on. Hold on, ajouta Chris à nouveau.

Dean serra un peu plus fortement le pied du micro dans sa main, les mots de Chris résonnant à son oreille et lui arrachant un maigre sourire. Il se sentait soutenu et aimé. Il aurait tellement aimé que cela suffise.

- When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on, chanta t-il avec conviction.

Derrière lui, les autres instruments se joignaient doucement à la mélodie et Dean la trouva magnifique. Cette chanson le touchait. Les paroles semblaient écrites pour lui et il avait la sensation de mettre son cœur à découvert en chantant devant tous ces inconnus. Mais son regard était fixé sur Castiel qui était toujours là. Castiel qui le regardait également avec affection.

- Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends. Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh no.

Dean commença à bouger sa tête au rythme de la musique qui s'accélérait sensiblement. Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il était lancé. Même s'il était toujours aussi nerveux.

- Don't throw your hand if you feel like you're alone, chanta t-il en regardant toujours Castiel.

- No no no you're not alone, compléta Chris à sa droite.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Son ami avait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa guitare mais il souriait. Il semblait convaincu que cette chanson était un bon signe. Dean aurait voulu qu'elle ne soit que ça. Mais à ses yeux, elle était tellement plus. Elle était presque comme une dernière chance. Même si le jeune homme refusait d'y penser pour le moment.

- If you're on your own in this life. The days and nights are long. If you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant d'entamer la dernière partie de la chanson.

- Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries. Everybody hurts, sometimes. Everybody hurts, sometimes. Hold on.

Autour de lui, les autres membres du groupe commencèrent à répéter ces deux derniers mots ensemble. Dean les écouta et tenta de les laisser les paroles lui donner la motivation nécessaire. « Tiens bon ». Il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il observa Castiel qui semblait chanter lui aussi à sa table. Dean sentit un sourire étirer doucement ses lèvres, un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt quand il vit que son ami était rejoint par un autre homme. Un homme qui s'asseyait à côté de lui et lui parlait à l'oreille. Pendant une seconde, il oublia la musique autour de lui, la chanson qu'il devait terminer et les clients qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Il regarda cet inconnu discuter avec Castiel, lui parler à l'oreille comme s'ils étaient proches et intimes. Et son cœur se mit à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendait plus que lui et rien d'autre. Ce ne fut que lorsque Castiel reporta son attention sur lui et fit signe à l'homme qui l'accompagnait de reculer que Dean fut capable de reprendre la chanson là où il l'avait laissé. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en rythme ou même de chanter juste. Il voulait juste en terminer avec tout ça pour aller voir son ami. L'arracher à cet inconnu qui était trop proche de lui. Trop familier. Dean n'aimait pas ça.

- Everybody hurts. You are not alone.

Et cette dernière phrase prit un tout autre sens pour le jeune homme. Parce que Castiel n'était effectivement pas seul à sa table. Il était accompagné. Et quand Chris cessa enfin de jouer, Dean mourrait d'envie de courir dans sa direction pour chasser ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait le pousser à se montrer aussi possessif. Castiel ne lui appartenait pas. Mais il essayait tant bien que mal de se reconstruire et il redoutait tous les changements qui pourraient intervenir. Si son ami avait un homme dans sa vie, cela risquait de bouleverser le faible équilibre sur lequel Dean comptait tellement. Il entendit à peine les applaudissements des clients du bar mais vit que Castiel se joignait avec eux avec enthousiasme. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

- Euh merci à tous de m'avoir écouté. Bonne soirée et … à bientôt, lança t-il aux autres clients du bar.

Il leur tourna ensuite le dos et traversa la scène sans même jeter le moindre coup d'oeil à ses amis. Il descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre la salle et sursauta quand une main se referma sur son épaule par derrière. Il fit face à la personne qui l'avait retenu et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Steve et non de Chris.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda t-il un peu trop froidement.

Mais il était énervé. Il était même furieux. Et il avait besoin d'aller voir Castiel. Besoin de savoir qui était cet homme avec lui. Il y avait trop de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et il avait la sensation qu'il risquait de perdre la tête s'il n'obtenait pas au moins une réponse.

- Tout va comme tu veux ? Lança Steve en reculant d'un pas et en relâchant l'épaule de son ami.

Dean soupira longuement. Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à son ami. Il n'était pas responsable de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Et certainement pas du fait que Castiel soit venu le voir accompagné d'un homme que Dean ne connaissait pas. Le jeune homme n'était même sûr de savoir pourquoi cela le mettait hors de lui. Il n'aurait pas du se soucier de savoir qui accompagnait Castiel. Mais son estomac était entièrement noué, son cœur battait dans se tempes et ses mains tremblaient terriblement. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa réaction et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer encore plus sa colère.

- Bien sûr que tout va comme je veux … pourquoi ça n'irait pas d'ailleurs ?! Je suis venu ici parce que vous m'y avez forcé … j'ai chanté pour vous faire plaisir et maintenant voilà qu'il est là avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas … un type qui lui parle à l'oreille et qui est collé à lui et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me met en colère !

Steve fronça les sourcils en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Désolé Dean mais j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre. De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

- De Castiel bien sûr !

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Ses joues le brûlaient et il ne tenait plus en place. Il savait bien qu'il se montrait complètement irrationnel. De quel droit s'emportait-il de la sorte ? Il n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de la vie de son ami. Mais une nouvelle fois, il était déçu de voir que Castiel avait amené quelqu'un avec lui. Il se fichait que son ami sorte avec des hommes durant son temps libre. Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme ne menait pas une vie d'abstinence. Mais il aurait voulu que Castiel soit concentré uniquement sur lui quand ils devaient se voir. Il voulait avoir toute l'attention de son ami. Il en avait besoin. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'en demander trop.

- Castiel est ici avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Steve qui semblait suivre péniblement l'histoire.

Dean hocha la tête avant de soupirer longuement.

- Oui … avec un type bizarre et …

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Non je ne suis pas jaloux.

Steve ne semblait pas convaincu et Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il ne s'expliquait pas non plus son attitude. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas jaloux qu'un autre homme puisse sortir avec Castiel. Parce qu'il ne voulait rien de ce genre de chose avec son ami. Non ce qu'il voulait de lui c'était sa présence et son amitié. Il redoutait plus que tout qu'un autre homme vienne se mettre en travers de leur relation. Qu'il puisse s'accaparer l'attention de Castiel au point que Dean ne puisse plus se tourner vers lui dès qu'il en avait besoin. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas le supporter. Castiel était sa bouée de sauvetage. Pourquoi personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre ?

- Ok, peut-être que je suis jaloux, concéda t-il finalement. Mais pas jaloux parce que je suis amoureux de lui … plutôt jaloux parce que … j'aurais voulu qu'il vienne seul. Ce soir, j'aurais voulu qu'il vienne pour moi et pas pour impressionner un abruti qu'il veut mettre dans son lit.

Il savait que c'était injuste et que c'était définitivement pas le genre de son ami. Mais il était trop en colère pour se montrer rationnel.

- Dean, tu ne sais pas qui est ce type, rappela Steve d'une voix calme.

- Oui et bien je le saurais déjà si tu ne m'avais pas retenu inutilement, répliqua le jeune homme.

Steve leva ses deux mains devant lui en reculant d'un nouveau pas.

- Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi …

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … désolé.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un minimum de calme. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami. Il savait que sa réaction était disproportionné et il avait tout intérêt à lâcher du lest avant de se trouver face à face avec Castiel. Ou il risquait de lui dire des choses qu'il regretterait forcément.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je sais que Chris aussi mais je vais bien. Je veux juste … j'ai juste besoin d'éclaircir tout ça avec Castiel. S'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, alors je serais heureux pour lui … crois moi mais … j'aurais juste aimé que cette soirée soit … la mienne tu vois. Pas celle d'un inconnu.

- Dean, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête aussitôt. Il avait des sentiments pour Castiel. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait penser. Il était peut-être un peu possessif. Il l'était aussi avec Chris. Même s'il n'avait pas réagi de la sorte quand son ami lui avait présenté Steve. Mais c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il connaissait déjà le petit ami de Chris et qu'il ne se sentait pas mis en danger par sa présence. Pour cet inconnu en revanche, les choses étaient différentes. Il redoutait qu'il finisse par éloigner Castiel de lui. Par le convaincre qu'il était bien mieux sans le jeune homme dans sa vie. Et Dean ne pouvait pas accepter ça.

- Castiel est mon ami. C'est tout.

Chris était mon ami aussi avant, lui rappela Steve en souriant faiblement.

- Oui mais les choses sont différentes. N'importe qui aurait pu deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous … vous vous dévoriez des yeux depuis des mois avant de vous lancer. Castiel est juste … c'est un ami. Je l'aime beaucoup mais pas comme ça.

Il croyait réellement ce qu'il disait. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'on ressentait quand on était amoureux. Même s'il aurait probablement été incapable de savoir s'il aimait quelqu'un. Parce qu'il n'en connaissait pas les signes avant coureurs.

- Je vais aller lui parler et ensuite tout ira bien. Fais moi confiance … et dis à Chris d'arrêter de t'envoyer en éclaireur. Je ne suis pas dupe.

- Je suis ton ami aussi.

- Je sais.

Steve lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule. Dean le regarda ensuite s'éloigner puis fit volte face et repartit en direction du bar. Il prit une grande inspiration quand il franchit la porte des coulisses. Il aperçut immédiatement Castiel qui était toujours assis à la même table. Il tenait une bouteille de bière à la main et écoutait son compagnon discuter en agitant ses mains devant lui. Dean prit quelques secondes pour l'étudier. Il avait la peau et les yeux noirs. Ses cheveux étaient quasiment rasés mais son visage était fin et séduisant. Il semblait avoir l'âge de Castiel à un ou deux ans près. Il était tout à fait le genre d'hommes qui pourrait un jour partager la vie de son ami. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester. « Regarde le bien. Voilà l'homme qui va te voler Castiel » ne cessait de répéter une petite voix dans sa tête. Et il craignait plus que tout qu'elle ait vu juste. Il secoua la tête puis avança en direction de son ami. Il était presque à leur hauteur quand Castiel l'aperçut enfin. Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main et descendit de son tabouret pour le rejoindre.

- Salut Dean ...c'était génial … tu étais génial, lança t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en lui adressant un maigre sourire. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'inconnu qui les regardait depuis la table. Il portait une chemise grise visiblement hors de prix si Dean en croyait les magasines de mode que Chris lisait en cachette (même s'il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer).

- Merci d'être venu Cas … et … je vois que tu as amené un ami avec toi, répliqua Dean en se forçant à regarder son ami.

Il réalisa alors que Castiel était nerveux. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite mais cela lui semblait évident à présent. Il tortillait ses doigts les uns avec les autres et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Dean devinait que cela avait un rapport avec son invité.

- Salut, moi c'est Dean. Dean Winchester. Je suis un ami de Castiel, se présenta t-il en approchant de l'inconnu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son tabouret.

Dean lui tendit la main et serra la sienne aussi fort qu'il put quand il la lui tendit à son tour. Derrière lui, le jeune homme pouvait sentir Castiel les observer.

- Enchanté Dean, moi c'est Rafael. Je suis … disons que je suis aussi un ami de Castiel.

Le nom semblait familier au jeune homme. Il avait déjà entendu son ami en parler. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pendant quelques secondes avant de se souvenir. Rafael était l'ex petit ami de Castiel. Celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Celui qu'il l'avait quitté pour un autre. Et il se tenait devant lui, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres charnues. Dean se tourna vers son ami.

- Je peux te parler une minute ? Lui demanda t-il sans se soucier de paraître mal poli vis à vis de Rafael.

Castiel acquiesça sans rien dire et Dean lui fit alors signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit à l'extérieur du bar par la même porte qu'ils avaient emprunté le soir de leur première rencontre. Une fois dehors, Dean sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'une main qui tremblait.

- Rafael ?! Lança t-il après avoir expiré la fumée.

Il secoua la tête alors que Castiel le regardait sans rien dire.

- Rafael comme … le Rafael ? Celui qui t'a brisé le cœur ?

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette alors que Castiel continuait de le regarder en silence. Dean leva les yeux au ciel pour suivre la fumée qu'il venait de rejeter par le nez. Il était furieux à présent. Non seulement parce que Castiel avait amené quelqu'un avec lui mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait osé amener Rafael. Un homme qui lui avait fait du mal et qui ne méritait certainement pas de s'asseoir à la même table que lui.

- Je l'a rencontré par hasard l'autre jour et il … il m'a certifié qu'il avait changé, expliqua finalement Castiel.

Dean reporta son attention sur son ami.

- Et tu l'as cru ? Ca a suffi pour que tu lui sautes à nouveau dans les bras ?

Pendant une seconde, il crut que Castiel allait s'énerver. Il lut quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de la colère dans ses yeux bleus avant que le jeune homme ne finisse par soupirer longuement.

- Je ne lui ai pas sauté dans les bras et je n'ai pas non plus dit que je lui faisais confiance, assura Castiel.

Dean détourna les yeux de son ami et observa l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il avait la sensation que Castiel lui mentait. Ou peut-être même qu'il se mentait à lui même. Car il n'avait pas amené Rafael avec lui simplement pour se montrer gentil ou en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il s'agissait là d'un rendez-vous que son ami le veuille ou non.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, souffla t-il.

Il avait la sensation que Rafael n'était pas uniquement de passage dans la vie de Castiel. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait l'intention d'y rester aussi longtemps que possible. Et cette simple idée le rendait fou furieux.

- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui, c'est évident, ajouta Dean en observant le bout incandescent de sa cigarette.

- Et ensuite ? Répliqua Castiel d'une voix forte.

Dean le regarda alors, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Il était inquiet pour son ami et il ne comprenait pas que cela puisse le surprendre. Après tout, Castiel s'état inquiété pour lui avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Il semblait normal qu'il lui renvoie la pareille.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir, expliqua t-il calmement.

Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir son estomac se nouer. Castiel soupira.

- Je suis adulte Dean et je peux prendre ce genre de décisions seul.

- Tu te fous de moi non ?

- Comment ça ?

Dean tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et grimaça en constatant qu'il ne restait plus que le filtre. Il jeta le mégot droit devant lui puis se passa la main sur le visage. Castiel le regardait sans bouger, ses yeux bleus semblant chercher à lire en lui. Dean savait que son regard le trahissait la plupart du temps. Chris le lui avait avoué un soir où ils avaient bus. Et il se demandait jusqu'à quel point Castiel était capable de deviner ce qu'il pensait et ressentait simplement en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu passes ton temps à me donner des conseils et à me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire et maintenant que j'ose faire la même chose, tu m'envoies balader ?! Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression de te foutre de moi ?

Les choses sont différentes Dean. Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable.

- Elles sont différentes parce que je suis un gamin et toi un adulte ?

Dean savait bien que Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu comme un enfant ou comme un adolescent incapable de réfléchir par lui même. Il ne s'était jamais servi de son âge pour le rabaisser. Mais il avait l'impression à cet instant précis que son ami avait l'intention de s'en servir comme excuse pour repousser ses conseils. Et il refusait de l'accepter. Il n'était pas question d'âge mais de bon sens. Et Castiel semblait avoir oublié le sien en cours de route … sans doute quelque part dans le lit de Rafael.

- Pas du tout. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi. Non. Elles sont différentes parce qu'il s'agit de ma vie privée et qu'elle ne te concerne pas.

- Bien sûr que si elle me concerne. Je suis ton ami, protesta Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête.

- Ca ne te donne pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie amoureuse.

- Ta vie amoureuse ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et lui.

- Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura probablement plus jamais rien mais tu n'as pas à me dire qui je peux fréquenter et qui je dois éviter. Je ne me le permettrais pas te concernant.

Dean savait qu'il disait vrai. Castiel s'était mêlé de sa vie uniquement dans le but de l'aider à s'en sortir. Il n'avait jamais insisté pour obtenir des réponses et s'était toujours contenté d'écouter Dean se confier à lui sans porter le moindre jugement. Si le jeune homme lui avait présenté un petit ami qu'il désapprouvait, il aurait probablement gardé ses doutes pour lui. Il aurait choisi d'être présent au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Castiel n'était pas du genre à s'immiscer dans sa vie privée sans avoir reçu d'accord préalable. Dean n'avait pas cette retenue. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'enfoiré qui avait brisé le cœur de Castiel. A celui qui l'avait trompé sans se soucier de le faire souffrir et qui avait ensuite osé revenir ramper à ses pieds. Il avait envie de retourner vers lui et d'effacer son sourire à coups de poings. Peut-être ajouterait-il un coup de pied bien placé histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de coucher avec n'importe qui pendant au moins quelques jours.

- J'ai sans doute dépassé les bornes mais … je sais que ce type t'a fait souffrir et je ne veux pas qu'il recommence. Tu mérites tellement mieux que lui. Tu mérites un homme qui t'aimera vraiment. Un homme qui ne te trompera jamais et qui saura la chance incroyable qu'il a de t'avoir dans sa vie.

- Dean, s'il te plait …

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je me taise ? Tu veux que j'arrête de te dire à quel point tu es génial et à quel point cet enfoiré ne te mérite pas ?

- Il m'aime. Et moi je … il représente tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie. Il est stable, il est gentil et il …

Dean secoua la tête une nouvelle fois devant ce qui était sans doute l'excuse la plus minable qui soit pour fréquenter quelqu'un.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'amour hein ? Toi qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'y a rien de plus important ou de plus merveilleux au monde. Qu'est-ce que tu en fais maintenant ?

- Rafael m'aime toujours.

Castiel semblait chercher à se convaincre de quelque chose. Probablement du fait qu'il avait eu raison de venir ici avec son ex. Dean continuait de croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une erreur monumentale. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de devoir continuer à le répéter. Plus il le disait et plus Castiel cherchait des excuses. De toute évidence, il avait envie que Rafael soit là avec lui. Il avait envie qu'il fasse parti de sa vie. C'était ridicule bien sûr. Mais si c'était son choix, Dean n'avait probablement pas le droit de le contredire sur ce point.

- Et toi ? Tu l'aimes au moins ? Demanda le jeune homme en regardant Castiel dans les yeux.

Son ami haussa les épaules en souriant tristement.

- Je l'ai aimé de toutes mes forces. Je croyais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant je ne sais plus. Mais je … je ne peux pas passer ma vie à m'accrocher à des rêves stupides.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel lui avait toujours semblé être le genre d'homme à croire bêtement en ses rêves et à tout faire pour qu'ils se réalisent. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce nouveau Castiel. Il n'aimait pas son côté défaitiste et résigné. Il aurait voulu en connaître l'origine mais il craignait de poser la question. Il avait peur de la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par rêves stupides ? Demanda t-il toutefois parce qu'il était curieux.

Castiel détourna les yeux pour la première depuis le début de leur conversation. Dean savait que c'était révélateur de son stress et de sa nervosité. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi angoissé. C'était troublant.

- Je ne peux passer ma vie à attendre un homme qui ne viendra sans doute jamais … ou qui ne m'aimera pas en retour … j'ai besoin de me montrer plus … réaliste.

Dean avait la sensation que son ami ne lui disait pas tout. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose que le jeune homme avait vécu récemment et qui l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision. Il se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec lui. Non. C'était stupide.

- Alors quoi ? Rafael est la solution de facilité ? Demanda t-il.

- Il est la seule … il est là. Il est là et il m'aime. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Dean savait que c'était faux. Castiel ne cherchait pas la sécurité et le confort. Il cherchait l'amour avec un grand A. Il voulait une relation amoureuse … pas un partenariat. Tout ceci ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et c'était terriblement déstabilisant. Car il y avait forcément une explication à son changement d'attitude. Dean avait la sensation qu'il aurait pu comprendre en se creusant la tête et en prenant le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête à cet instant précis. Castiel était sur le point de donner une nouvelle chance à Rafael et Dean ne doutait pas une seconde que cela endommagerait leur relation sur le long terme. Il doutait sincèrement que l'ex de son ami verrait sa présence comme une bonne chose.

- Tu vas le faire hein ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme d'une voix plus grave encore que d'ordinaire.

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai accepté de le voir ce soir parce qu'il m'a assuré qu'il avait changé. Et c'est vrai qu'il est différent. Il semble plus attentionné et moins centré sur lui-même. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décisions. Je ne t'ai pas menti Dean. Il n'y a rien du tout entre nous et peut-être que cela restera ainsi. On verra.

Pour le jeune homme, cela sonnait étrangement comme un « oui ». Il frissonna devant ce qui n'était pas une éventualité mais un fait. Il savait qu'il était peut-être sur le point de perdre Castiel et il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait encore besoin de son ami dans sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste. Il était presque sûr que s'il lui demandait de laisser tomber Rafael pour s'occuper de lui, Castiel l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Parce qu'il était gentil et se souciait sincèrement du jeune homme. Mais il était temps pour Dean de se montrer adulte et responsable. Il était temps pour lui de libérer Castiel. Le jeune homme lui avait sauvé la vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à le retenir.

- Quoi que tu décides, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes ce soir mais … je suis ton ami et si tu as besoin de parler ou de te confier, tu peux m'appeler.

- Merci Dean.

Le jeune homme sourit puis sortit une nouvelle cigarette qu'il alluma lentement. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour digérer ce qu'il avait appris. Besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter l'inévitable. Il n'avait pas le choix et il le savait. Il voulait être un bon ami pour Castiel. Pas un de ceux qui se montraient possessifs et irrationnels. Pas un de ceux prêts à sacrifier le bonheur de leur ami pour s'assurer le leur. Dean voulait vraiment être meilleur que ces gens-là. Il voulait être comme Chris et Steve. Il n'était simplement pas sûr d'y arriver.

- Et s'il te fait du mal, je lui casserais la figure, assura le jeune homme en tentant de sourire.

Il vit le visage de Castiel se détendre brusquement alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient à leur tour en quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un sourire.

- Tu sais, je crois que Chris est en train de déteindre sur toi, plaisanta Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête.

- Sans doute oui, confirma t-il.

Il jeta sa cigarette sans l'avoir réellement fumé puis il essuya sa main sur son pantalon. Il se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres.

- Je devrais te laisser retourner à ton rendez-vous, avança t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous et tu peux parfaitement te joindre à nous si tu veux, le corrigea Castiel.

Dean était peut-être prêt à soutenir son ami dans les décisions qu'il prendrait concernant Rafael mais il n'était certainement pas prêt à passer un moment avec eux. Il aurait trop de mal à se retenir de dire ses quatre vérités à Rafael. Ou à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Sans doute les deux à la fois d'ailleurs. Il aimait assez cette idée. Mais elle irait à l'encontre de ses bonnes résolutions concernant Castiel. Et il tenait trop à leur amitié pour la mettre en péril.

- Non je dois retourner voir Chris. J'étais juste venu te saluer. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois je suppose.

- Ca tient toujours pour demain soir ?

Dean se souvint alors qu'il avait prévu de regarder la Guerre des Etoiles avec Castiel le lendemain. Il s'était réjoui à cette perspective depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir. Mais il avait tout oublié de leur petite soirée après avoir vu Rafael à sa table. Il déglutit avec peine.

- Tu vas venir avec lui ? Demanda t-il un peu trop froidement à son goût.

Heureusement pour lui, Castiel choisit de ne pas relever son attitude. Il secoua la tête en souriant toujours.

- Non, ce sera juste toi et moi … toi et moi et Georges Lucas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que quand tu dis ça, ça sonne étrangement comme si tu me proposais une orgie ?

- Parce que tu as l'esprit mal placé et que tu es un obsédé.

- C'est possible.

Dean écouta Castiel rire à sa plaisanterie et tenta d'oublier pendant une seconde ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui finirait par arriver d'ici peu. Il laissa à son ami le temps de retrouver son calme puis ouvrit la porte qui conduisait au bar.

- C'est toi qui apporte la pizza, précisa t-il en regardant Castiel par dessus son épaule.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Dean le salua alors de la main et pénétra dans le bar sans rien ajouter. Il franchit la porte qui menait aux coulisses rapidement puis colla son dos contre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et il avait un début de migraine. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter le visage de Rafael de sa tête et à chasser la sensation qu'il était sur le point de perdre son ami. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la panique le gagner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas devant lui qu'il releva la tête. Chris le regardait avec les sourcils froncés, ses yeux bleus assombris par l'inquiétude. Dean haussa les épaules.

- C'est son ex, se contenta t-il de dire.

Il savait que Steve avait du expliquer ce qui était arrivé à son petit ami. Ils se disaient toujours tout. Surtout quand cela concernait Dean. Le jeune homme ne leur en voulait pas. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

- Et c'est un problème, énonça Chris lentement.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Car il savait sans aucun doute l'effet que cela avait sur son ami. Dean soupira puis hocha faiblement la tête.

- Je sais la place que j'aurais dans sa vie quand lui aura retrouvé la sienne, expliqua t-il.

- Tu seras toujours son ami, assura Chris en avançant dans sa direction.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et secoua la tête. Il était persuadé qu'il finirait par être chassé de la vie de Castiel. Et il ne lui en voudrait pas. Parce que le jeune homme avait le droit d'être heureux. Même si cela devait rendre Dean malheureux.

- Je doute que ce type voit d'un bon œil que son petit ami accourt à chaque fois que je l'appelle. Je serais une menace et il fera tout pour m'écarter de lui.

- Tu n'en aies pas une pour Steve.

- Parce que Steve est un Saint et que Rafael est … différent.

« Un salopard » était ce que Dean voulait dire mais il se contint. Il devait apprendre à composer avec ce type à présent et il avait tout intérêt à commencer à s'entraîner.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas jaloux ? Lui demanda alors Chris.

Dean regarda son ami mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas jaloux des sentiments que Castiel pouvait porter à Rafael mais il était jaloux de la place qu'il finirait par occuper dans sa vie quand ils seraient de nouveau ensemble. Ce n'était pas une place que Dean voulait prendre. Il ne cherchait pas à être le petit ami de Castiel. Mais il était jaloux de l'importance que Rafael prendrait inévitablement. Il passerait au premier plan et le jeune homme serait recalé quelque part en arrière pan. Quelque part d'où Castiel n'entendrait plus ses appels au secours.

- Eh Dean ? L'appela Chris au bout de quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme soupira alors que son ami s'approchait de lui jusqu'à se tenir suffisamment proche pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

- Il tient à toi, assura Chris en souriant.

- Je sais.

- Et puis tu m'auras toujours moi.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce qui était une tentative de plaisanterie de la part de son meilleur ami. Il hocha la tête et tapota sur l'épaule de Chris pendant un instant.

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, répliqua t-il.

Chris protesta une seconde puis attrapa le jeune homme par les bras pour l'attirer dans les siens. Dean se laissa faire sans hésiter. Il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort et il savait qu'il pourrait toujours le trouver auprès de son meilleur ami. Il risquait de perdre Castiel. Il en était persuadé. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait Chris et Steve. Il avait Sammy. Et à compter d'aujourd'hui, ce serait auprès d'eux qu'il devrait puiser la force de lutter contre le néant qui semblait vouloir prendre possession de lui. Et tant pis si l'idée de ne plus avoir Castiel auprès de lui lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer. Tant pis si cela lui donnait envie de s'enfouir dans son lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Tant pis si cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il était habitué à perdre. Il était habitué aux déceptions de ce genre. Il allait devoir faire avec et surtout éviter de se poser les questions qui commençaient à germer dans son esprit fatigué. Il mit tout ce qu'il ressentait sur le compte de son état psychologique instable et de ses sautes d'humeur. Et quand Chris le serra un peu plus fortement contre lui, il chassa de son esprit l'idée qu'il y avait forcément une explication à ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Rafael. Il n'était pas prêt à se pencher sur ce point. Pas s'il voulait survivre jusqu'au lendemain.


	17. La Guerre des Etoiles

**Bonjour à tous et toutes,**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Une nouvelle fois, Castiel est au rendez-vous pour remonter le moral de Dean.**

**Je suis en train d'écrire le 22ème chapitre et je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que les choses vont se compliquer entre nous deux héros. Mais encore une fois : cette histoire se finit bien !**

**Mille fois merci pour tous vos commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**You and me de Lifehouse**

**Chapitre 17 : La Guerre des Etoiles**

Dean avait passé une mauvaise journée. A vrai dire, il n'allait pas bien depuis qu'il avait vu Castiel avec Rafael. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son ami et de se demander à quel moment il réaliserait enfin qu'il devait mettre de la distance entre eux. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il finirait par perdre Castiel. Il ignorait simplement quand.

Chris s'était rapidement rendu compte que quelque clochait. Dean n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et était apparu épuisé au petit déjeuner. Il avait essayé de l'interroger sur le sujet mais le jeune homme avait refusé de lui parler. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions et avait fini par choisir de l'ignorer complètement. C'était injuste. Son meilleur ami ne méritait pas ce traitement. Mais Dean souffrait. Et quand il était dans cet état, il n'était pas capable de se montrer rationnel. Il fallait attendre que la tempête passe et que le jeune remonte doucement la pente. Même si cette fois, il se demandait réellement s'il en serait capable.

Dean commençait à penser que la vie, le destin ou Dieu – s'Il existait vraiment – en avaient personnellement contre lui. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de remonter la pente, quelque chose le faisait chuter à nouveau. Et à force de retomber, il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver la force de se remettre debout. Jusqu'à présent, Castiel avait été celui qui lui donnait le courage de braver les éléments mais son ami avait quelqu'un de plus important dans sa vie à présent. Et Dean avait la sensation de sombrer.

Il hésita à annuler la soirée prévue avec son ami pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. Mais il savait également qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une des dernières fois où ils pourraient se retrouver juste tous les deux. Et il ne voulait pas la manquer.

Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée et avait passé son temps dans son lit, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures à pleurer sur son sort. Chris avait fini par partir rejoindre Steve, visiblement épuisé de voir chacune de ses tentatives pour faire sortir son ami échouer lamentablement. Dean ne lui avait ni dit « au revoir » ni même « merci d'avoir essayé » et il n'avait pas manqué le regard blessé que son ami lui avait lancé en sortant de sa chambre. Et s'il s'était senti coupable sur le moment, il l'avait rapidement oublié quand de nouvelles larmes avaient remplacées celles qui séchaient à peine sur ses joues.

Dean avait la sensation de couler. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration et tout autour de lui perdait peu à peu son sens. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il se battait ni même pourquoi il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour tout finirait par s'arranger. Il ne voyait pas d'issue à ses problèmes. Ils le submergeaient un peu plus chaque jour et plus rien n'avait d'intérêt. Castiel était sa bouée de sauvetage mais il était en train de le perdre et sans lui, le jeune homme finirait par se noyer. Pendant quelques minutes, il eut même l'impression de sentir ses poumons se remplir d'eau. Il pouvait sentir le sel sur la langue et il toussa jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit douloureuse.

Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement. Les minutes s'éternisaient et le jeune homme se demandait comment il parviendrait à survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée de son ami. S'il avait eu la force de sortir de son lit, il aurait probablement couru au supermarché le plus proche pour acheter de l'alcool. Ou il se serait rendu dans un bar. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions semblaient voler en éclats et il n'avait plus aucune volonté.

Quand l'envie de se saouler jusqu'à tout oublier fut plus forte que tout, Dean fila dans la douche. Il passa de longues minutes sous l'eau froide à combattre son addiction. Il finit par la faire taire et se décida enfin à s'habiller et à se préparer pour sa soirée. Il enfila un vieux jean et un tee-shirt trop petit qu'il détestait puis sortit le DVD du film de l'étagère pour le poser sur la table basse. Il se servit ensuite une tasse de café et l'avala debout dans la cuisine, son regard perdu dans le vague, son cerveau tournant à deux mille à l'heure.

Il savait que sa réaction n'était pas normale. Il savait que sa souffrance était disproportionnée. Castiel n'avait rien fait de mal. Il vivait simplement sa vie comme il en avait parfaitement le droit. Et le jeune homme aurait du être heureux pour lui. Il aurait du l'encourager à tenter sa chance avec Rafael. Mais Dean n'arrivait pas à voir les choses de cette manière. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que son ami soit sur le point de s'engager avec un autre homme. Il se doutait bien que cela devait avoir un rapport avec la dépendance qu'il avait développé à l'égard de Castiel. Il avait peu à peu reconstruit toute sa vie autour de son ami. Il comptait sur lui pour l'aider à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Car inévitablement, Castiel finirait par lui faire faux bond et Dean n'aurait plus personne. Il avait voulu croire que Chris, Steve et Sam pourraient le remplacer. Qu'ils pourraient suffire. Mais au cours de la nuit qui avait suivi son concert, il avait fini par comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais prendre la place de Castiel. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. Lui qui l'avait remis debout au moment où il était sur le point de commettre l'irréparable. Sa survie dépendait de son ami et il savait que le jour où il lui tournerait le dos, Dean cesserait de se battre.

Il avait promis à son frère de trouver des raisons de vivre pour lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se demander ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait constituer son avenir. Mis à part Castiel, il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Le jeune homme vida sa tasse de café puis tourna en rond dans l'appartement pendant plusieurs heures, rangeant le salon avant d'entreprendre de laver son linge. Il avait besoin de s'occuper. Même s'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Quand il n'eut plus rien à faire, il retourna se coucher dans sa chambre et tenta de dormir. Il hésita à prendre des somnifères mais avait peur d'en avaler plus que nécessaire. Il finit par y renoncer et tourna sans cesse dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Il pleurait toujours quand Castiel frappa finalement à la porte. Dean se leva difficilement puis vérifia son apparence dans le miroir de l'entrée avant d'ouvrir à son ami. Quand il vit, son cœur sembla se remettre à nouveau en route et l'oxygène que ses poumons réclamaient en vain depuis trop longtemps remplit enfin ses bronches. Castiel tenait deux boîtes de pizza dans les mains et semblait au moins aussi content de le voir que lui. Dean le laissa entrer dans l'appartement et le conduisit dans le salon.

- Excuse moi pour le désordre, jeta le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Castiel regarda autour de lui en souriant. Dean savait qu'il avait tout rangé et qu'il n'y avait rien qui traînait mais il avait besoin de parler. Et il se doutait qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement du désordre absent dans la pièce. Il parlait de celui dans sa vie. Dans ses sentiments. Dans sa tête. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'en rangeant ses affaires, il mettrait aussi dans l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais il avait échoué lamentablement.

- Si c'est ce que tu appelles du désordre, tu devrais voir dans quel état est l'appartement de Gabriel, plaisanta son ami en posant les pizzas sur la table basse.

Dean haussa les épaules puis se passa une main sur le visage. Il savait qu'il suffirait à son ami de regarder son visage pour savoir qu'il avait pleuré. Et il redoutait le moment où il l'interrogerait à ce sujet. Car s'il pouvait aisément ignorer Chris, il en était incapable quand il s'agissait de Castiel. Il aurait du se poser des questions à ce sujet aussi. Mais il n'en avait pas la force.

- Tu es bien rentré hier ? J'ai attendu que tu viennes nous dire au revoir mais visiblement tu es parti avant nous, expliqua Castiel en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Dean grimaça en entendant le « nous » dans la bouche de son ami. Il aurait aimé être inclus dans ce « nous » mais ce n'était plus le cas. Ca ne le serait probablement plus jamais.

- J'étais fatigué et tu étais occupé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, lança le jeune homme en remontant ses genoux contre son torse et les enroulant de ses bras.

Il sentit Castiel bouger sur le canapé pour le regarder et il détourna aussitôt la tête. Il aurait du annuler cette soirée. Il ne pouvait pas affronter Castiel dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé Dean, déclara t-il d'une voix forte.

Dean secoua la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. Il les essuya de revers de la main et ravala ses sanglots. Castiel lui saisit alors le bras pour l'écarter de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

- Rien du tout, ça va, mentit le jeune homme.

Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas tromper Castiel aussi facilement. Son ami avait appris à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était à la fois déstabilisant et terriblement réconfortant.

- Dean, ça ne va pas, le contredit-il.

Le jeune homme hocha finalement la tête, à court de mensonges et à court de mots. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et il laissa faire leur chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il sentit Castiel se rapprocher de lui, sa main tenant toujours son poignet.

- Parle-moi s'il te plait, le supplia son ami.

Mais Dean ne savait pas comme expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas quels mots pouvaient être assez forts pour traduire sa détresse. Il était perdu. Et le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Le vide contre lequel il luttait à l'intérieur de lui semblait prêt à l'engloutir entièrement. Il se sentait disparaître. Il n'avait plus la sensation d'exister.

- Dean, souffla Castiel lui posant une main sur la joue pour tourner son visage dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme le regarda alors dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il savait exactement ce dont il avait l'air. Il put le lire dans le regard inquiet de Castiel. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas se confier. Il était épuisé.

- Non Cas, s'il te plait … je ne peux pas … ne me force pas à te parler, demanda t-il.

Il déglutit avec peine alors que son ami semblait sur le point de protester. Il savait qu'il insisterait jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Pas parce qu'il aimait torturer le jeune homme. Mais parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui. Il s'inquiétait sincèrement. Et Dean était persuadé qu'il finirait par craquer. Par tout lui dire. Et il transférerait le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules sur celles de son ami. Il l'accablerait de ses propres problèmes et le pousserait à faire un choix entre lui et Rafael. Il savait que Castiel ne l'abandonnerait pas. Du moins pas volontairement. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça.

- Est-ce que pour ce soir on pourrait faire comme si … comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal et comme si … et comme si je n'avais pas de problèmes. J'aimerais juste passer une soirée ordinaire avec mon ami sans penser à tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie. Tu veux bien ?

Il vit Castiel lutter contre ce qu'il estimait nécessaire afin de donner au jeune homme ce qu'il demandait. Mais il finit par hocher la tête et pas lui relâcher la joue et le poignet. Dean se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un ami pareil.

- Tu sais, Gabriel est d'accord avec toi sur la Guerre des Etoiles. Il était au moins aussi surpris que toi que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il m'a même traité d'inculte … ce qui est un comble venant de lui. Ses seules références littéraires sont Play Boy et les magazines people, avança Castiel en regardant le coffret DVD sur la table.

Dean sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et il se jura de remercier son ami dès qu'il irait mieux. S'il finissait par aller mieux …

- Cette fois, je suis convaincu qu'il faut lui présenter Chris. Il n'est pas forcément accroc à Play Boy mais je sais qu'il cache des magazines people sous son matelas et je le soupçonne d'avoir usé quelques unes des revues pour adulte qu'on trouve dans la section gay des vendeurs de journaux.

- Oh je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille tous les deux.

- Et cette idée n'est pas effrayante du tout, plaisanta Dean en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'alléger quelque peu alors que le vide à l'intérieur de lui s'éloignait considérablement. Castiel avait la capacité à le faire se sentir mieux. Même si tout semblait aller mal dans sa vie.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de mettre le film ? Je t'avoue que je suis vraiment curieux de voir ce qui peut vous mettre dans un tel état, avança Castiel.

Dean acquiesça et se leva du canapé. Il attrapa le DVD et le mit dans le lecteur avant d'allumer la télé. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir à côté de son ami et se tourna vers lui. Le sourire que Castiel lui adressa lui fit un bien fou. Et il réalisa alors à quel point il avait fait fausse route jusque là. Il avait pensé qu'en se débarrassant de l'alcool, du sexe et des cachets qu'il prenait, il en finirait avec toutes ses addictions. Mais il n'avait pas songé que la pire de toutes était le jeune homme assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Castiel était comme une drogue et Dean en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer sans avoir la sensation qu'il pourrait en mourir. Il n'avait fait que remplacer une addiction par une autre. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Non tu es … tu es parfait, répondit-il.

Il vit les joues de son ami rougir et il détourna aussitôt le regard. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il se comportait comme un idiot.

- Je doute d'être parfait mais merci du compliment, murmura Castiel à côté de lui.

Dean haussa les épaules en se penchant pour attraper la télécommande de la télé.

- Tu l'es à mes yeux, assura t-il.

Il n'avait pas la sensation que Castiel mesurait l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il était, aux yeux du jeune homme, la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Il était généreux et prêt à tout pour l'aider. Il était génial. Il avait besoin de le savoir. Parce que Dean refusait qu'il puisse douter de lui.

- Dean, est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire quelque chose ? demanda finalement Castiel.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu derrière ses propos, aucune arrière-pensée. Il voulait juste faire comprendre à son ami à quel point il comptait pour lui.

- Non, c'est juste … tu sais que tu es important pour moi hein ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais … et tu es important pour moi aussi.

Dean doutait qu'il le reste très longtemps avec ce qui se passait dans la vie de son ami. Mais il ne dit rien. Il commençait tout juste à chasser ces idées de son esprit, il n'avait pas envie de leur redonner de l'importance. Il voulait passer une bonne soirée avec Castiel et oublier tout le reste.

- Ok, tu es prêt à recevoir une claque cinématographique ? demanda le jeune homme en réglant le son de la télé.

Castiel acquiesça et Dean enclencha le film sans attendre. Il ouvrit ensuite les boîtes de pizzas et en attrapa une tranche. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée et il commençait à avoir faim. C'était une nouvelle fois grâce à Castiel. Il en était sûr. Son ami était aussi bon pour sa santé physique qu'il l'était pour sa santé psychologique. C'était dire l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie.

- Est-ce que j'aurais droit de te le dire si toutefois je n'aimais pas ce film ? demanda Castiel en prenant une part de pizza à son tour.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant à nouveau.

- Il est impossible de ne pas aimer la Guerre des Etoiles … il faudrait vraiment que tu sois tordu pour trouver la moindre critique à faire sur ce chef d'œuvre !

- Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi.

- Parce que j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être et maintenant, tais-toi.

Castiel lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant de tourner son visage vers la télévision. Le film débutait à peine et Dean se concentra sur l'écran et sur les dialogues qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se laissa emporter par l'histoire et oublia tout le reste pendant la première heure du film. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à Castiel durant les meilleures scènes, observant ses réactions. Il fut ravi de constater que son ami semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Ils finirent les deux pizzas sans parler, absorbés par le film. Dean se rapprocha de Castiel sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent et son ami finit par lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Dean vint coller sa tête contre son torse et remonta ses genoux sur le canapé. Il savait que cette position pouvait être mal interprétée par quiconque les surprendrait mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de se sentir proche de son ami. Besoin de le toucher pour être sûr qu'il était bien là avec lui et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Et si Castiel fut à un quelconque moment mal à l'aise, il ne bougea pas non plus. Ils continuèrent à regarder le film en silence, collé l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'Etoile Noire soit détruite et que Luke Skywalker revienne en héros. Quand le générique de fin commença à dérouler sur l'écran, Dean huma une dernière fois le parfum de Castiel et s'écarta finalement de lui.

- Alors ? demanda t-il en regardant son ami qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Ce dernier retira son bras de ses épaules et lui adressa un sourire.

- Alors rien, répondit-il.

- Comment ça rien ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ? Ce film est absolument génial … et attends de voir les autres. L'Empire Contre Attaque est sans nul doute le meilleur des trois. Et puis tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as pas adoré les sabres lasers … ou Dark Vador … c'est le méchant le plus incroyable qui soit … avec son masque et sa voix et … et Han Solo est à tomber par terre. Mais ce qui est le plus génial c'est sans nul doute le …

- Dean, Dean, je plaisante. J'ai adoré, le coupa Castiel.

Le jeune homme lui donna alors un coup dans le bras.

- On ne plaisante pas avec la Guerre des Etoiles Cas. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu étais un de ces snobs qui n'aiment pas ce film simplement parce qu'il est populaire ! jeta t-il.

- Je croyais que j'étais parfait, lui rappela alors Castiel en souriant de plus belle.

- Oui et bien j'aurais été obligé de revoir mon jugement si tu n'avais pas aimé, assura Dean.

Castiel éclata alors de rire et le son réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. A cet instant précis, il avait presque l'impression de passer une soirée normale avec un ami de longue date. Une soirée qui ne serait pas gâchée par l'imminence d'une séparation ou les problèmes qui planaient au dessus de la tête de Dean. Et il réalisa alors qu'il pourrait parfaitement se contenter de ce genre de moments toute sa vie. Il pourrait être heureux s'il pouvait avoir ne serait-ce que quelques soirées en compagnie de Castiel. Il ne demandait pas une grande histoire d'amour. Il ne demandait pas le mariage ou même des enfants. Il ne voulait que ça. Rire avec son ami. Regarder des films en sa compagnie et ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de garder un contact avec Castiel. De ne pas le perdre simplement parce que Rafael était de retour dans sa vie. Le jeune homme devait trouver une solution. Parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de passer du temps sans entendre le rire de Castiel ou sans admirer le sourire qui illuminait tout son visage. Il n'y survivrait pas.

* * *

Castiel était inquiet. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait avec Dean mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Il aurait aimé obtenir des réponses. Toutefois, il avait préféré ne pas insister quand le jeune homme lui avait opposé une fin de non recevoir. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le braquer et de se faire mettre à la porte. Si Dean voulait une soirée normale, il allait lui en donner une. Même s'il s'agissait, pour lui, de la pire des tortures. Car plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte que ce qu'il vivait avec le jeune homme était exactement ce qu'il voulait pouvoir vivre avec lui jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Tout était simple entre eux. Tout était naturel. Malgré le chagrin évident de son ami, Castiel avait surpris quelques sourires sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de larmes contenues mais bel et bien de joie et c'était tout ce dont Castiel avait besoin. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et il avait la sensation qu'il volait. Il se sentait léger et capable de tout accomplir et de tout surmonter. Avec Dean, il se sentait fort. Et cela lui rappelait à quel point les choses semblaient simplement moins belles avec Rafael. Mais Dean ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Et passer du temps avec lui ne faisait que le confronter à ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir autrement que sporadiquement.

Castiel voulait toutefois en profiter au maximum. Il ne comptait pas bouder son plaisir simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il risquait d'être de courte durée. Car une fois seul chez lui, il savait que les doutes reviendraient. Que le chagrin et la frustration se feraient plus violents. Il souffrirait d'avoir pu toucher son rêve du bout des doigts. Et de ne pas être dans la possibilité de l'embrasser entièrement.

A côté de lui, Dean s'était lancé dans une analyse toute personnelle du film qu'ils venaient de voir et incluant une référence au nazisme et aux dictatures en général. Il avait même une théorie sur la véritable nature de la relation entre Han Solo et Luke Skywalker qui impliquait une homosexualité refoulée et une participation de Chewbacca que Castiel préférait ignorer. Le jeune homme semblait bien mieux qu'à l'arrivée de son ami mais les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient d'une nuit agitée et de soucis qui l'avaient empêché de trouver le sommeil. Castiel savait que tout ne pouvait pas s'arranger comme par magie. Il savait que Dean avait besoin de temps et qu'il connaîtrait inévitablement autant de hauts que de bas. Il était simplement triste de constater que le jeune homme ne voulait pas en parler. D'ordinaire, il l'appelait pour lui confier ce qu'il ressentait ou même simplement pour lui demander son aide sans lui en donner la raison. Il lui aurait parlé. Et Castiel avait la sensation que son attitude avait quelque chose à voir avec le retour de Rafael dans sa vie. Dean semblait ne pas avoir envie de l'embêter avec ses problèmes. Il semblait redouter que Castiel n'ait plus envie de s'en occuper maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il se trompait. Quoi que le jeune libraire puisse vivre, il n'abandonnerait jamais son ami. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Et il savait que cela ne le mènerait à rien. Il savait qu'il serait celui qui en sortirait blessé et meurtri. Mais aider Dean était devenu sa raison de vivre. Et peu importait ce que pouvaient en penser les gens autour d'eux.

- Il est évident que le Faucon Millenium est une métaphore sexuelle … et c'est pour quoi, l'attachement quasi maladif de Solo envers son vaisseau révèle bien sûr son homosexualité latente, termina Dean.

Castiel n'avait pas réellement suivi son argumentaire avec attention. Il était fasciné par les lèvres du jeune homme et par la manière qu'elles avaient de former les mots. Il les trouvait captivante.

- Chris, lui, a une théorie intéressante sur la relation entre les deux robots mais je doute que tu aies très envie de l'entendre … parce qu'elle implique des positions sexuelles compliquées et des tas de choses qu'il est impossible d'oublier quand on les a entendu une fois, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Castiel hocha la tête.

- Je préfère effectivement ne pas les entendre si cela ne te gêne pas. J'aimerais pouvoir trouver le sommeil cette nuit, répliqua t-il.

Dean détourna alors les yeux et Castiel se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Quand il était avec Dean, il passait son temps à sous peser et analyser chacune de ses paroles. Il craignait toujours de dire le mot de trop et de blesser le jeune homme sans le vouloir. C'était un exercice épuisant. Mais quand Dean souriait ou riait à l'une de ses plaisanteries, il oubliait tous les efforts fournis et ne pensait plus qu'au bonheur que la joie du jeune homme lui procurait.

- Tu sais, je crois que Gabriel a un peu le même genre de théorie sur le Seigneur des Anneaux … quelque chose qui impliquerait Sam et Frodon, lança t-il pour relancer la conversation.

Dean se tourna à nouveau vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Chris répète à chaque fois qu'on voit le film que ces deux là sont amoureux l'un de l'autre … non je te jure … c'est effrayant. On dirait des jumeaux séparés à la naissance … leurs cerveaux tordus fonctionnent exactement de la même façon, répliqua t-il.

- Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'on les aime malgré tout.

- C'est sans doute nous qui sommes tordus.

Castiel sourit en hochant la tête. Il adorait Gabriel. Même si son ami pouvait être excessif, surprotecteur et franchement agaçant parfois. Et il savait qu'il en allait de même pour Dean et Chris. Il était heureux de voir que le jeune homme avait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un qui était là pour veiller sur lui. Et Chris lui avait prouvé à quel point il aimait son rôle.

- Castiel, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda brusquement Dean d'un air sérieux.

Il semblait bizarrement nerveux et ses joues rougissaient à vue d'oeil. Castiel trouvait cela mignon. Mais il redoutait la question que le jeune homme allait lui poser. Il hocha finalement la tête en guise de réponse avant de joindre ses mains sur ses cuisses pour leur éviter de tremblerQu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux ?

Castiel s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette question. Il n'avait aucune idée de la meilleure manière de répondre. Parce que c'était quelque chose de difficile à décrire. Quelque chose qu'on ressentait. Seuls les poètes savaient en parler avec talent et Castiel n'avait rien d'un poète. Même s'il aimait les lire. Il soupira longuement puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean. Le jeune homme ne le regardait pas et semblait fasciné par les boîtes de pizza vides sur la table devant lui.

- C'est difficile à décrire … c'est … quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, on … on se sent mieux dès qu'on voit cette personne. On a le cœur qui bat la chamade … les mains moites. On veut passer tout son temps avec elle ou lui. On ne veut plus jamais en être séparé. On pense constamment à cette personne et on … on a l'impression que plus rien n'a de sens s'il ou elle n'est pas là.

Castiel sourit faiblement. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Dean. Il aurait pu citer les poètes ou même n'importe quel auteur qu'il aimait particulièrement. Mais le plus simple était de décrire au jeune homme ce qu'il ressentait en le voyant. Ce qu'il ressentait quand il était loin de lui. Il ne précisa pas que l'amour pouvait être incroyablement cruel quand les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda t-il à la place.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage comme pour chasser des larmes invisibles. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et il savait que le moment partagé l'un contre l'autre durant le film allait rester gravé dans sa mémoire.

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux mais parfois je … je regarde des films ou je vois simplement Chris et Steve ensemble et je me demande ce qui les poussent à prendre ce risque … ce qui les motivent à tenter leur chance.

- L'amour c'est … c'est sans nul doute la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Et je te souhaite de le trouver un jour. Parce que tu ne verras plus jamais le monde du même œil.

Dean haussa les épaules puis se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et lui posa une main sur le bras.

- C'est ce que tu ressens avec Rafael ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux du jeune avocat. Il l'avait été et il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Mais il était convaincu qu'on ne pouvait aimer qu'une seule personne de cette manière. Et s'il voulait un jour pouvoir retrouver les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour Rafael, il allait devoir parvenir à se débarrasser de ceux qu'il avait pour le jeune homme.

- Je l'ai aimé c'est sûr mais aujourd'hui c'est … disons que c'est différent, confia t-il en toute honnêteté.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer alors que la main de Dean était toujours posée sur son bras, la chaleur de sa peau semblant transpercer le tissu de sa chemise. Il aurait aimé que ce simple contact l'affecte moins mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Tu crois que tu l'aimeras de nouveau un jour ?

- Peut-être … ou peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut prévoir.

- Il est le seul que tu as aimé ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il repensa aux autres hommes qui avaient partagés sa vie. Ils n'avaient pas été nombreux. Mais ils avaient tous comptés à leur manière. Il avait été amoureux seulement trois fois dans sa vie et Dean faisait parti du lot. Mais ça non plus il ne lui dirait pas.

- Je ne crois pas que je tomberais amoureux un jour … du moins pas comme Chris et Steve … pas comme on voit dans les films. Je ne pense même pas en avoir réellement envie. C'est trop de travail. Trop de soucis, expliqua Dean d'un air songeur.

Il serra ses doigts sur le bras de Castiel et lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu suffire à allumer le salon en entier.

- Mais je crois que si je devais tomber amoureux un jour, je voudrais que ce soit de quelqu'un comme toi, ajouta t-il.

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il savait que Dean ne disait pas ça pour se montrer cruel. Il ne faisait que dire tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais cette réflexion était incroyablement difficile à entendre pour le jeune libraire. Car elle sonnait comme l'espoir d'une relation et la réalité de son impossibilité. Dean souriait toujours mais Castiel avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de crier et de s'enfuir. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter que le sort s'acharne autant sur lui.

- Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un Dean. Tu sauras tout de suite que c'est lui et personne d'autre. Et crois-moi, ça arriverait sans aucun doute au moment où tu t'y attends le moins … ce sera si fort que tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'ignorer. Et sans le vouloir, tu te retrouveras piégé par cet homme … piégé par ce que tu ressentiras pour lui.

- On dirait que tu parles d'expérience, avança Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas idée à quel point c'était vrai. Il était bien placé pour savoir que l'amour frappait souvent au pire des moments.

- Je préfèrerais éviter d'en parler, souffla t-il.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de parler de ses sentiments à la personne à laquelle ils étaient adressés. Surtout sous couvert d'une excuse … et quand ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que Dean lui relâchait le bras.

- OK mais alors laisse-moi te poser une autre question, jeta t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête et observa le jeune homme se redresser sur le canapé pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux et prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ne trouves-tu pas que La Guerre des Etoiles est le meilleur film de tous les temps ? Demanda t-il avant d'adresser de nouveau à son ami un sourire éclatant.

Castiel secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il savait qu'il aidait le jeune homme à se sentir mieux et à oublier tous ses problèmes. Mais Dean n'avait pas idée qu'il faisait exactement la même chose pour lui. Quand il souriait, il était un véritable rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Il aurait pu lui dire. Mais il savait que Dean refuserait de le croire.

- Non mais sans déconner, ce film est absolument génial et il a changé ma vie ! Jeta Dean en tapant légèrement l'épaule de son ami avec la sienne.

Castiel se laissa pousser sur le côté avant de se redresser pour regarder le jeune homme.

- Changé ta vie ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'y aller un peu fort ? Demanda t-il.

Dean secoua la tête et prit un air brusquement sérieux. Castiel hésita avant de lui prendre la main. Si le jeune homme avait le droit de le toucher, il estimait ne rien faire de mal en en faisant de même.

- Explique moi, suggéra t-il.

Dean relâcha sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordillait nerveusement depuis quelques secondes puis soupira longuement.

- Ce film c'est … c'est celui que je regardais avec Sammy quand on était petit et que nos parents se disputaient dans le salon. C'était celui qu'on regardait quand on ne voulait pas les entendre se crier l'un sur l'autre. Et ensuite quand … quand j'ai rencontré Chris, c'est devant ce même film qu'on a échangé notre premier baiser. C'est celui qu'on regarde ensemble quand je ne vais pas bien et que je refuse de parler. Ce film c'est … c'est un peu comme s'il avait été là à chaque moment de ma vie … à chaque moment important et … c'est idiot je sais parce que c'est juste un film mais … j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aide à … qu'il m'aide à avancer parfois. A chaque étape de mon existence, je le regarde une nouvelle fois et il arrive que je trouve des réponses à l'intérieur. Tu vas rire mais parfois, je le mets juste pour essayer d'obtenir des réponses aux questions que je me pose.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, assura Castiel. Et certainement pas idiot.

Dean inclina la tête sur le côté et pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait la poser sur son épaule. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de la laisser pencher du côté de son ami pendant quelques secondes avant de la redresser en soupirant à nouveau.

- Ce film compte vraiment pour moi et je suis content qu'on ait pu le voir ensemble … ça représente quelque chose d'important … c'est un peu comme un rite de passage.

- Alors je suis vraiment fier que tu aies voulu me le montrer … et je crois que je l'adore encore plus.

Dean secoua la tête avant de sourire à nouveau. Castiel aurait tout donné pour pouvoir faire durer ce sourire pendant des heures et des heures. A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que son ami allait mieux, il y avait quelque chose qui se mettait de nouveau en travers de son chemin. Castiel se demandait comment Dean pouvait réussir à continuer d'avancer quand le sort semblait avoir envie de s'acharner sur lui plus que sur quiconque. Et il se trouvait idiot de se plaindre parce qu'il avait le cœur brisé quand son ami avait toute sa vie qui s'était écroulée autour de lui durant toutes ces années. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait le droit de se plaindre, c'était Dean.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait en faire une tradition … oh et organiser une soirée pour que tu puisses voir la suite. Le deuxième est encore meilleur que le premier … si c'est possible ! Jeta le jeune homme qui avait visiblement décidé que l'heure des confidences était finie.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il serait capable de passer autant de temps seul à seul avec Dean sans perdre complètement la tête. Il était persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se débarrasser de sen sentiments pour lui s'il continuait à le voir aussi régulièrement. Mais il savait également qu'il aurait les pires difficultés du monde à couper les ponts. Le jeune homme dut sentir son hésitation puisqu'il dégagea son bras de son étreinte et se leva finalement du canapé pour aller retirer le DVD du lecteur.

- Enfin, je dis ça … je dis rien … j'imagine que ce genre de soirées ne plairait pas forcément à ton petit ami, lança t-il, le dos toujours tourné.

Castiel se leva à son tour du canapé, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'hostilité de Dean. Car si le jeune homme s'inquiétait effectivement pour lui, il ne voyait pas en quoi sa relation avec Rafael – et il n'y avait pas à proprement de relation pour le moment – était un obstacle à leur amitié. Sauf si Dean se sentait en danger. Sauf s'il redoutait d'être mis de côté maintenant que Castiel avait retrouvé Rafael. Le jeune libraire n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Il savait pourtant que Dean manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel continuait à avoir envie de le voir. Il était évident qu'il finirait par croire que son ami n'aurait plus envie de le voir maintenant qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Castiel lui avait pourtant dit plusieurs fois qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus pour le convaincre. Il secoua la tête.

- Dean, j'ai vraiment envie de voir la suite avec toi … pas ce soir mais plus tard, affirma t-il.

Il vit les épaules du jeune homme se tendre alors qu'il bataillait avec le boitier du DVD. Castiel s'approcha de lui et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules. Il ne l'obligea pas à lui faire face et se contenta de regarder son cou et l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je viendrais voir la suite et ensuite le troisième film et … si tu es vraiment sage, on pourra même regarder l'autre trilogie ensemble, plaisanta Castiel.

Dean lui fit alors face brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'ai dit que ces films étaient indignes de la première trilogie, rappela t-il.

- Peut-être que je pourrais avoir envie de me faire ma propre opinion.

- Et peut-être que je pourrais te casser la figure.

Castiel sourit et recula d'un pas en levant ses mains devant lui. Dean secoua la tête puis referma la boîte du DVD. Il le reposa ensuite sur l'étagère à côté de la télé et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Eh Castiel, appela t-il son ami.

Ce dernier le regarda en souriant toujours.

- Tu es vraiment trop nul, tu le sais non ? Jeta Dean.

Son ami acquiesça. Il se l'était déjà entendu dire. Principalement par Gabriel mais il supposait que ça comptait quand même. Il retourna alors s'asseoir sur le canapé et étendit ses jambes droit devant lui.

- Tu ne vas même pas m'offrir de café ? Demanda t-il sur un ton enjoué qu'il espérait communicatif.

Dean lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites, plaisanta t-il avant de passer la porte pour aller chercher ce que Castiel lui demandait.

Ce dernier regarda la porte de la cuisine se refermer derrière lui puis détourna les yeux pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il avait la sensation d'avoir échapper au pire en détournant l'attention de Dean des problèmes qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait toujours su que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien mais parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander s'il n'avait pas surestimé sa capacité à l'aider. Peut-être aurait-il du le remettre entre les mains d'un professionnel ? Car Dean était une véritable bombe à retardement et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quand il finirait par exploser. Et Castiel n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il conviendrait de faire quand le moment serait venu. Il n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner. Mais il était fatigué. Et tout aurait été plus simple s'il pouvait avoir un regard détaché sur le jeune homme. S'il n'avait pas été totalement amoureux de lui. Il aurait probablement été plus efficace s'il n'avait pas eu de tels sentiments pour lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Castiel se demanda jusqu'à quel point sa présence était bénéfique au jeune homme. Et si à trop être présent, il n'allait pas finir par le rendre dépendant de lui. Car il finirait par le décevoir. Par lui faire faux bond. Sans le vouloir bien sur mais cela ne changeait rien. Il était réellement temps qu'il se pose les bonnes questions. Pour le bien être du Dean, autant que pour le sien. Car le jour où il ferait défaut à son ami, il serait probablement trop tard pour s'en inquiéter.

* * *

**P.S : Je tiens ici à préciser que les théories de Dean, Chris et Gabriel sur les relations entre Solo et Skywalker et entre Frodon et Sam m'ont été inspiré par une amie à moi qui a toujours une vision toute personnelle des films qu'on regarde ensemble (même si je partage son avis sur le Seigneurs des Anneaux et la relation Frodon / Sam ... non mais franchement qui peut douter qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ?!)**


	18. Rendez-vous et rencontre

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Voici le 18ème chapitre de mon histoire. J'en suis bientôt à la moitié et le chemin est encore long pour nous deux héros.**

**J'intègre ici un nouveau personnage qui aura de l'importance dans le futur. Quand je décris un personnage, j'ai toujours besoin d'avoir un visage en tête et je choisis généralement celui d'un acteur que j'aime bien.**  
**Pour Jamie, je me suis inspirée de l'acteur JAMIE DORNAN. Tapez son nom sur Internet si vous êtes curieux.**

**Bien assez parlé. Ce chapitre est une nouvelle fois divisé en deux parties, l'une du point de vue de Dean et l'autre de celui de Castiel.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**PS : pour ceux qui pourraient s'inquiéter que j'arrête de poster pour cette histoire du jour au lendemain, je tiens juste à vous dire que j'écris actuellement le chapitre 26 donc j'ai de l'avance et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là.**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**New Age – Marlon Roudette (les paroles collent à merveille pour Dean :_ If love was a word, I don't understand_ et pour Castiel également : _Now I'm dreaming of the simple things, old ways erase_ ou encore W_ith every day, I try to move on, whatever it was, there's nothing now_).**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Rendez-vous et rencontre**

Dean était stressé quand il poussa la porte de l'église du Père Milligan le jeudi soir de sa première réunion avec le groupe de soutien. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et s'il allait se plaire parmi les autres personnes présentes. Il n'était même pas réellement sûr que cela l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Il voulait y croire pourtant. Depuis quelques jours – et le retour de Rafael dans la vie de Castiel – le jeune homme avait la sensation que sa motivation avait doublé d'intensité. Il savait exactement à quoi cela était du. La présence de l'ex de son ami avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il avait compris à quel point il avait été égoïste de se reposer entièrement sur Castiel pour guérir. Il se doutait bien que s'il continuait à dépendre de lui, Rafael chercherait à le mettre à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas perdre Castiel. Et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de s'en sortir par ses propres moyens. De remonter la pente et d'apprendre à ne plus avoir recours à son ami à chaque fois que quelque chose clochait. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas dépendant de Castiel et qu'il pouvait être un ami comme les autres. Ainsi, il espérait conserver une place dans la vie du jeune homme. Une place différente de celle qu'il occupait actuellement. Une place sans doute moins importante. Mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice si cela lui permettait de continuer à le voir.

Il s'était rendu compte à quel point il allait lui être impossible de se passer de Castiel le soir où ils avaient regardé ensemble la Guerre des Etoiles. Dean avait passé une journée atroce, enfermé dans sa chambre, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il avait refusé de sortir, refusé de manger et surtout refusé de parler à Chris. Mais quand Castiel avait sonné à la porte, Dean était allé lui ouvrir. Et en parlant avec lui de tout et de rien, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Ils avaient ri en regardant le film et dévoré deux pizzas. Dean avait oublié l'espace de quelques heures à quel point tout avait été incroyablement difficile pour lui depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux le matin même. L'espace d'une soirée, il s'était senti comme tout le monde. Et en se couchant après le départ de Castiel, il s'était juré de tout faire pour pouvoir renouveler ce genre de soirée. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser son ami lui échapper. Mais pour le garder dans sa vie, il allait devoir la reprendre en main. Même si l'immensité du chemin à parcourir et la profondeur du gouffre qui semblait s'être creusé en lui l'effrayaient toujours.

Il s'était décidé à assister aux réunions le lendemain matin. Chris avait approuvé son idée même s'il avait semblé vexé de ne pas pouvoir être celui vers qui Dean se tournerait pour parler de ses problèmes. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre. Il s'était contenté d'assurer à son meilleur ami qu'il aurait toujours une place importante dans sa vie. Et Chris l'avait une nouvelle fois pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui.

Dean avait pensé à cette réunion toute la semaine. Mais le stress ne l'avait réellement envahi qu'au moment où il avait quitté son appartement pour rejoindre l'église. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine.

Il était à peine entré que déjà un jeune homme lui sautait carrément dessus et pour l'attirer à l'intérieur.

- Eh tu dois être le nouveau ! lança l'inconnu en adressant à Dean un large sourire.

Ce dernier s'écarta sensiblement de lui, surpris par son attitude enjouée. Il s'était attendu à tomber sur des personnes dépressives et renfermées. Des personnes comme lui. Mais le jeune homme qui le regardait avec enthousiasme ressemblait plus à un enfant le matin de Noël qu'à un garçon écrasé par les problèmes.

- Adam nous a dit que tu devais venir. Oh et je suis Jamie au fait. Jamie Baxter.

Dean regarda la main qu'il lui tendait et hésita quelques secondes avant de la lui serrer. Quand il le fit enfin, Jamie lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

- Tu n'es pas du genre bavard hein ? demanda le jeune homme en relâchant la main de Dean.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jamie enchaînant aussitôt.

- C'est pas grave tu sais. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont comme toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler … en fait, tu peux juste t'asseoir dans un coin et nous écouter nous plaindre. Ou tu peux aussi me dire de me taire parce que je sais que j'ai tendance à m'emballer trop facilement. Eh, je suis comme ça.

Dean avait effectivement envie de lui dire de se taire. Parce que son attitude le déstabilisait complètement et ne faisait qu'accroître le stress qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne voulait pas risquer de partir du mauvais pied avec une personne qu'il risquait de voir toutes les semaines. Il était décidé à y mettre de la bonne volonté. Même si cela impliquait qu'il doive composer avec Jamie et son enthousiasme débordant. Il se racla finalement la gorge et décida de se présenter.

- Dean, murmura t-il en regardant Jamie dans les yeux.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Ok Dean, Adam m'a demandé de t'expliquer comment les choses se passent ici. Et comme tous les nouveaux, il va falloir te choisir un tuteur.

- Un tuteur ? Pourquoi ?

Jamie lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant de lui passer un bras autour des épaules pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart des autres personnes présentes. Dean le laissa faire malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être aussi proche d'un inconnu.

- Oh c'est assez simple. Le tuteur est la personne vers laquelle tu te tournes quand les choses vont mal … si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ou simplement d'une personne avec qui aller boire un verre pour te changer les idées. En fait, ton tuteur est un peu comme ton meilleur ami, jeta Jamie en entraînant Dean vers une table au fond de la salle.

On y avait installé une cafetière et des plateaux contenant divers gâteaux et sucreries. Jamie lâcha les épaules de Dean et attrapa un muffin dans lequel il mordit aussitôt.

- J'ai déjà des amis, expliqua le jeune homme en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Il n'était pas ici pour s'en faire de nouveaux. Il avait simplement envie qu'on lui dise quoi faire pour aller mieux. Mais il supposait que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça.

- C'est cool que tu sois entouré ! Mais je suppose que si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas dire à tes amis … et c'est à ça que servira ton tuteur.

- Et comment pourrais-je en choisir un alors que je ne connais personne ici ?

Jamie hocha la tête en mordant à nouveau dans son muffin. Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il était un petit peu plus petit que lui mais seulement de quelques centimètres. Il avait les cheveux châtains foncés coupés courts et une barbe de quelques jours sur les joues. Il avait les yeux bleus foncés. Il était visiblement sportif si Dean s'en tenait à sa silhouette musclée. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel était dessiné un panda en gris et blanc et un jean bleu qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Il était séduisant. Très séduisant. Mais le jeune homme préféra ignorer ce détail.

- C'est justement là que j'interviens, lança finalement Jamie en lui souriant toujours. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de choisir quelqu'un au hasard alors je me sens dans l'obligation de me porter volontaire. Et rassure-toi, j'ai déjà été tuteur avant toi. Je l'ai été pour Kevin là-bas.

Dean suivit la direction que le jeune homme lui indiquait du bout du doigt et aperçut un jeune asiatique assis dans un coin et qui semblait en grande discussion avec une jeune femme.

- Je l'ai aussi été pour Max et pour Andy, ajouta Jamie.

De nouveau, il lui indiqua deux jeunes hommes qui étaient assis non loin d'eux et qui attendaient en silence. L'un d'eux était petit et semblait particulièrement renfrogné. Le second semblait plus joyeux et adressait des sourires aux personnes qui les entouraient.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda ensuite Jamie.

Dean se tourna vers lui et réfléchit une seconde. Le jeune homme semblait sympathique quoiqu'un peu trop enthousiaste. De toute évidence, il était là depuis un moment et il était visiblement motivé. Dean aurait probablement pu trouver pire. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Génial ! s'écria alors Jamie en tapant dans ses mains.

Il jeta ensuite le papier du muffin dans la poubelle à côté de la table puis reporta son attention sur Dean.

- Bien, en tant que ton tuteur, je me dois de t'expliquer un peu plus précisément le but et le fonctionnement de ce groupe. En premier lieu, tu dois savoir que personne ici ne portera de jugement sur toi. Quoi que tu aies pu faire ou subi par le passé, dis-toi qu'il y a ici au moins une ou deux personnes qui auront vécu la même chose. Certains ont même survécu à pire. On a ici des ex drogués, de ex suicidaires, des ex drogués suicidaires.

Dean se demandait comment Jamie pouvait garder le sourire en lui disant toutes ces choses. Mais il supposait que c'était son moyen à lui de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Positiver pour finir par voir la vie du bon côté. Il se demandait si cela marchait réellement.

- On a des victimes de viol par des parents ou par des inconnus, des ex prostitués, des enfants mis à la rue par leurs familles et … j'ai du faire le tour. Tous ont en commun le fait d'être gay et de ne pas parvenir à l'assumer complètement. Je suppose que tu dois rentrer dans une de ces catégories, ajouta Jamie en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

- Je … commença le jeune homme sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait dire.

- Oh tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais si tu as des questions à me poser, tu peux, l'interrompit Jamie.

Dean avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait la sensation que les choses allaient trop vite. Il se sentait submergé et il commençait à paniquer. Jamie dut le sentir puisqu'il lui attrapa le bras et se pencha vers lui.

- Eh Dean, ça va aller. Je sais que je peux être un peu … un peu trop enthousiaste par moment et si je t'agace, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et j'arrêterais. Je suis là pour t'aider, expliqua t-il.

Il semblait si sincère que Dean sentit aussitôt son angoisse diminuer légèrement. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer totalement puis acquiesça doucement. Jamie lui relâcha alors le bras et lui tapota l'épaule avec gentillesse.

- Nous nous réunissons tous les jeudis soirs mais parfois, certains membres se voient en dehors des réunions. Quand tu es ici, tu peux choisir de parler ou juste d'écouter. Tu n'es pas obligé de te présenter ou même d'expliquer pourquoi tu es là. Je pense que c'est mieux d'essayer de se confier mais personne ne t'y forcera. Les réunions durent généralement une heure mais elles peuvent être plus longues. Tu n'es pas contraint de venir à chaque fois. Tu peux choisir de n'être présent que lorsque tu as envie de parler. En résumé, tu es libre de faire comme tu veux. Aucune obligation, aucune contrainte, aucune règle à suivre.

Dean soupira longuement puis jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes. Ils étaient une dizaine assis en cercle sur des chaises. En plus des trois que Jamie lui avait montré du doigt, il y avait trois filles et cinq autres garçons. Tous semblaient différents, certains discutant ensemble, d'autres restant silencieux dans leurs coins. Aucun ne semblait aussi enjoué que Jamie. Mais Dean supposait qu'il était relativement unique dans un tel groupe.

- Et toi tu rentres dans quelle catégorie ? demanda t-il finalement à son tuteur en reportant son attention sur lui.

Il ne voulait pas parler de lui – pas encore – mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu conduire un jeune homme comme Jamie dans de telles réunions. Pour quiconque ne l'avait pas vu dans ce contexte, il semblait parfaitement équilibré et joyeux. Il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre problème si on s'en tenait au sourire éclatant qu'il affichait pratiquement en permanence.

- Je suis gay bien sûr mais ça tu l'avais sans doute deviné. En fait, j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de coucher avec n'importe qui et ce, pendant des années. Ca m'a éloigné de ma famille et de mes amis. J'étais obsédé et incapable de me contrôler. Mais quand je me suis retrouvé complètement seul, j'ai compris que je cherchais à me punir pour ce que j'étais … et ensuite ça a été de mal en pis, répondit Jamie.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir confier ses problèmes avec autant de facilité. Il se demandait s'il parviendrait un jour à le faire. Il avait envie d'essayer. Parce qu'il se doutait qu'il s'agissait là d'une étape cruciale dans sa guérison. Il prit une grande inspiration puis baissa les yeux pour échapper au regard de Jamie.

- Ex-suicidaire … et ex est sans doute un peu prématuré, confia t-il finalement.

Il sentit la main de Jamie se poser à nouveau sur son bras et il se demanda s'il agissait de la même façon avec tout le monde. Il semblait du genre tactile. Dean n'y voyait pas réellement de problèmes mais il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un inconnu le touche aussi facilement. Sauf bien sûr s'il voulait coucher avec lui. Mais ça ne semblait pas être ce qui motivait son tuteur.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais … regarde, souffla Jamie.

Dean leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui et l'observa retirer le bracelet en cuir qu'il portait à son poignet gauche. Il tendit ensuite le bras sous le nez du jeune homme et attendit patiemment qu'il le regarde. Ce que Dean fit aussitôt. Quand il aperçut les fines cicatrices à l'intérieur des poignets de Jamie, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jeune homme aussi joyeux avait pu en passer par là. Connaître les mêmes épreuves que lui. Il se sentit brusquement moins seul.

- Première tentative, raconta finalement Jamie d'une voix douce. Une lame de rasoir.

- Première tentative ? répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Il effleura du bout du doigt les cicatrices sur le poignet de son tuteur avant de reculer brusquement sa main, conscient qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Jamie retira sa main de sous son nez et remit son bracelet.

- Première, confirma t-il calmement. Pour la seconde, j'ai pris des cachets.

Dean acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait la gorge nouée. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait pensé en finir. De cette façon que sa mère avait mis fin à ses jours. Il eut envie de le dire à Jamie. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Son tuteur lui attrapa alors le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Ce geste réconforta Dean sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver mais je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on a la sensation que plus rien ne nous raccroche à la vie. Et crois-moi, je suis content que tu aies choisi de venir ici. Je suis content que tu sois en vie. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Et avec le temps, tu finiras par le comprendre.

- Tu sembles si sûr de toi, lança Dean en regardant Jamie.

Ce dernier lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

- Parce que tu as fait la démarche de venir ici et que je sais à quel point c'est difficile d'admettre qu'on a un problème et qu'on veut s'en sortir. Tu as fait un pas en avant énorme. Et je sais que ce n'est que le premier. Tu trouveras ici des gens qui t'aideront et moi, je serais là à chaque étape. Tu verras qu'on peut s'en sortir quand on fait les bons choix. J'en suis la preuve vivante non ? Deux fois j'ai atterri à l'hôpital en pleurant parce que j'étais encore en vie et aujourd'hui je … je ne vais pas te dire que je suis guéri mais je vais mieux. Fais-moi confiance. Tu y arriveras toi aussi.

Dean avait envie d'y croire. Il voulait pouvoir un jour être comme Jamie. Capable de parler de ses problèmes au passé et aider les autres à suivre le même chemin que lui. Il rêvait d'être capable de sourire aussi facilement et de voir les choses du bon côté.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demanda t-il.

Jamie haussa les épaules.

- Un an je crois … à quelques jours près. Mais chaque personne est différente. Certains s'en sortent plus rapidement. D'autres ont besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir aussi longtemps, confia Dean, honteux.

- Oh mais je ne te laisserais pas baisser les bras. J'aurais du te préciser que je suis un garçon tenace et que j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi Dean … pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux.

Dean croisait les doigts pour que Jamie dise vrai. Il savait qu'il pouvait être difficile à supporter et il craignait d'arriver à décourager son tuteur. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. Il avait envie de se battre et il savait que les choses seraient plus simples avec Jamie à ses côtés.

- La réunion va commencer. Tu te joins à nous ? lui demanda alors son tuteur, le tirant de ses songes.

Dean acquiesça puis suivit Jamie jusqu'à deux chaises sur lesquelles ils prirent place côte à côte. Rapidement, toutes les autres personnes présentes en firent de même. Certains discutaient toujours ensemble alors que les autres se contentaient de les regarder ou de fixer le vide devant eux comme le faisait Max. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez le jeune homme. Il semblait en colère et particulièrement nerveux. Il serrait et desserrait les poings à intervalles réguliers, mordillant sa lèvre déjà ouverte sans se soucier des quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur sa peau. Dean se demanda ce qu'il faisait là si cela le mettait dans un tel état. Mais il n'était probablement pas en état de le juger. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être bonne.

- Eh tout le monde, j'aimerais assez prendre la parole si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, lança le jeune asiatique – Kevin ? – en se levant de sa chaise.

Dean détourna ses yeux de Max pour les poser sur le jeune homme qui se tenait debout. Il n'était vraiment pas grand et paraissait extrêmement jeune. Sans doute de l'âge de Dean. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, ses bras derrière son dos, son regard allant et venant d'une personne à l'autre. Quand il constata que personne ne l'interrompait, il reprit la parole.

- Je voulais vous annoncer que j'avais reçu la réponse du M.I.T. Je suis accepté et j'ai obtenu une bourse. Je vais partir à Boston. Et je voulais tous vous remercier pour m'y avoir encouragé et Jamie en particulier. Mec, sans toi, je ne serais probablement plus là alors … merci.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le tuteur de Dean qui se contenta de sourire à Kevin en levant son pouce en signe de victoire. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux de ce garçon qui se tenait debout devant lui. Il semblait avoir remis sa vie sur les bons rails. Et Dean n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire de la sienne ou même s'il était réellement nécessaire de se poser la question. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que l'apparente réussite de Kevin lui donnait la preuve que ce groupe servait à quelque chose. Et que Jamie était de toute évidence efficace comme tuteur.

- Je voulais également vous parler de ma mère, ajouta Kevin.

Dean l'écouta alors expliquer pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas dit à sa mère qu'il était homosexuel mais qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne serait pas judicieux de le faire. Il l'écouta raconter ses progrès un à un et remercier à chaque fois Jamie d'avoir été présent pour lui. Il observa son tuteur regarder Kevin avec fierté et bonheur. Et Dean se demanda si un jour il serait à sa place. Si ce serait bientôt son tour de parler de ses progrès devant tout le monde et si Jamie le regarderait avec la même fierté dans les yeux.

Après l'intervention de Kevin, une jeune femme dont le nom échappa à Dean prit la parole pour parler de ses problèmes. Dean l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Son regard était à nouveau posé sur Max qui semblait dévisager chacune des personnes présentes avec insistance. Il ne réalisa pas que tous les regards étaient tournés sur lui avant que Jamie ne lui donne un petit coup sur le genou. Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Tu veux nous parler de toi ? Demanda son tuteur.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt. Il n'était pas prêt à se confier. Même s'il savait que c'était sans doute ce qu'il devait faire. Jamie hocha la tête et comme promis, ne chercha pas à le forcer à parler. Il se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe et leur fit signe de poursuivre. Dean les regarda acquiescer chacun leur tour. Il vit de la pitié dans les yeux de certains et de la compassion dans ceux des autres. Et il comprit alors qu'il faisait fausse route. Jamie avait beau lui dire qu'il pouvait parfaitement rester silencieux, cela le mettrait inévitablement en marge du groupe. Et cela rendrait ses venues inutiles. Il finirait certainement comme Max. Il serait présent parmi les autres sans réellement être là. Il ne ferait aucun progrès et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Bien au contraire. Il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et aller de l'avant. Il avait besoin d'avancer. Et pour cela, il devait accepter de baisser sa garde avec ces gens qui ne le jugeraient pas et se lancer. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se leva de sa chaise alors qu'Andy semblait sur le point de prendre la parole. De nouveau, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il ne prit pas la fuite comme il en mourrait d'envie. Il se racla la gorge et posa son regard sur Kevin en face de lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et prononça finalement les quelques mots qui avaient jusque là été bloqués dans sa gorge serrée.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Dean et j'ai besoin d'aide.

* * *

Castiel avait accepté deux autres rendez-vous avec Rafael depuis la première soirée passée au bar où Dean chantait. Le jeune avocat s'était jusque là montré particulièrement exemplaire. Il s'était conduit en parfait gentleman, n'exigeant rien de la part de son ex. Il l'avait invité au restaurant la première fois puis au cinéma la seconde. Il n'avait rien tenté et s'était montré attentif et particulièrement agréable. Castiel avait cru revoir le Rafael du début de leur relation. Quand il cherchait par tous les moyens à la séduire. Le jeune avocat avait été en tout point parfait. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était touché.

Il avait longtemps hésité à accepter ces deux rendez-vous. Sa conversation avec Dean l'avait poussé à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas faire facilement confiance à Rafael. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de parvenir à oublier le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il avait également été confronté à ce que Dean ne pourrait jamais être pour lui. Il ne serait jamais son petit-ami. Il ne l'aimerait jamais de la même façon que Castiel l'aimait. Il était inutile de continuer à l'espérer. Il était temps pour Castiel d'avancer à son tour. Il n'avait pas arrêté de dire à Dean qu'il devait aller de l'avant mais lui s'était contenté de stagner, englué dans ses propres sentiments comme un idiot.  
Rafael était un test. Castiel avait envie de tenter sa chance. Même si la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Dean lui avait rappelé la force de ses sentiments vis à vis du jeune homme. Il s'était beaucoup amusé. Il avait ri avec Dean et parlé de tout et de rien. Ca avait été une piqure de rappel. Un aperçu de ce que sa vie avec le jeune homme aurait pu être si seulement ses sentiments avaient été partagé. Mais c'était également le rappel que c'était exactement ce genre de moments que Castiel voulait partager avec son petit ami. Et ce ne serait pas Dean. Le jeune homme devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ca devrait être quelqu'un d'autre.

Et Rafael était là. Il était amoureux de lui et il était prêt à lui donner ce genre de choses. Castiel pourrait avoir avec lui tout ce dont il rêvait. Il avait passé deux ans de sa vie avec le jeune avocat. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Et c'était peut-être toujours le cas. L'histoire avec Zack était un accident de parcours. Mais ils pouvaient reconstruire quelque chose ensemble. Castiel ne pouvait pas attendre toute sa vie un garçon qui ne le regarderait jamais autrement que comme un ami. Il voulait être heureux. Il voulait être aimé.

Il était temps pour Castiel de reprendre les choses en main. Il avait donc accepté la première invitation du jeune avocat. Puis avait accepté la deuxième. Et à présent, il était assis dans un café à écouter Rafael lui parler de sa journée. Pour leur troisième rendez-vous. Castiel savait ce que cela signifiait. La tradition voulait que les choses s'accélèrent au troisième rendez-vous. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir ce cap. Il voulait avancer lentement. Pas à pas. Il ne savait pas encore ce que cela donnerait. Mais il avait envie de tenter sa chance.

- Tu es toujours avec moi ? Demanda Rafael, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Ce dernier acquiesça même s'il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été totalement attentif à ce que son ex petit ami lui disait.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda ensuite Rafael en lui saisissant la main par dessus la table.

Castiel secoua la tête en observant les doigts du jeune avocat superposés aux siens. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement délicat dans la façon qu'il avait de lui tenir la main. Quelque chose qui toucha Castiel et lui serra le cœur.

- Si, je … j'avais juste la tête ailleurs, répondit-il finalement.

Rafael utilisa son autre main pour lui caresser la joue et Castiel frissonna. Quand il étaient encore ensemble, le jeune avocat détestait les démonstrations publiques d'affection. Il ne voulait jamais tenir la main de son petit ami ailleurs que dans leur appartement ou dans leur voiture. Il ne l'embrassait jamais devant des inconnus. Mais tout cela semblait avoir changé. Rafael le touchait sans se soucier du regard des gens autour de lui. Il s'autorisait à révéler à tous ceux qui pourraient les regarder quelle était la nature de leur relation. Et Castiel devait admettre qu'il s'agissait là d'un bon point pour lui.

- Ca a un rapport avec le garçon de l'autre soir ? Dean, c'est ça ? Demanda Rafael en lui souriant gentiment.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel hésita à mentir et à inventer une histoire impliquant Gabriel – il lui en voulait toujours pour le rendez-vous avec Dick Roman – mais il choisit finalement de se montrer honnête. Parce qu'il voulait que cette relation fonctionne et il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être possible s'il lui mentait dès le début. Il ne comptait pas tout lui dire et surtout pas lui confier qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme. Mais il avait envie de lui parler de lui et de leur histoire.

- Dean a quelques problèmes en ce moment …. il … il a besoin qu'on l'aide et j'aimerais savoir comment mais je ne sais pas, expliqua t-il.

Il ne voulait pas donner de précisions. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de confier les secrets de Dean à Rafael.

- Si toutefois je peux faire quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le dire. S'il a besoin de conseils juridiques ou de l'aide d'un avocat, je veux bien essayer de faire quelque chose, assura Rafael en souriant gentiment.

Castiel était touché par sa proposition. Surpris également qu'il fasse une telle suggestion. Il se souvenait du jeune avocat comme de quelqu'un de peu enclin à aider un inconnu. Il ne faisait pas son métier par envie de sauver les gens. Il le faisait pour gagner de l'argent. Pour la gloire. Mais peut-être avait-il réellement changé.

- Non, il n'a pas besoin d'un avocat. C'est … c'est différent. C'est personnel. Il ne va pas bien. Mais merci de me le proposer.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Castiel réfléchit une seconde à la meilleure manière de répondre à cette question. Il avait parfois évoqué son envie de faire de bénévolat quand il était avec Rafael. Il s'était toujours heurté à des critiques. Parfois à des moqueries. Il craignait la réaction de son ex s'il lui disait la vérité. Mais une nouvelle fois il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il préférait être honnête et attendre de voir s'il avait raison de se confier au jeune avocat.

- Je fais parti d'une association. Je suis bénévole pour un centre d'écoute. Il m'a appelé un soir où il allait vraiment mal. On a beaucoup parlé. Et on s'est rencontré … par hasard. On est devenu amis.

- Tu as toujours voulu faire du bénévolat, se souvint Rafael sans lui lâcher la joue ou la main.

Castiel acquiesça.

- Et tu as toujours pensé que c'était une idée idiote, rappela t-il avec une certaine pointe d'amertume.

Rafael haussa les épaules.

- J'ai dit beaucoup de choses idiotes par le passé … je suis désolé mon cœur … pardon … Castiel.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux ? Demanda t-il en fixant son ex dans les yeux.

Ce dernier secoua aussitôt la tête. Castiel en fut soulagé. Il sourit en tournant sa main dans celle de Rafael pour lier leurs doigts. Il aimait la sensation de la peau du jeune avocat contre la sienne. C'était familier et réconfortant.

- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Tu as le droit d'avoir des amis. J'en ai aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire qui tu as le droit de fréquenter. Et si Dean a besoin de toi, je ne t'empêcherais jamais de lui venir en aide.

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Par le passé, Rafael s'était souvent montré extrêmement jaloux. Il avait toujours été méfiant quand d'autres hommes entraient dans la vie de Castiel. Ce qui était particulièrement ironique quand on savait comment leur histoire s'était terminée. Rafael dut deviner ce qui tracassait son ex petit ami puisqu'il reprit aussitôt la parole.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours tenu le même discours mais une nouvelle fois, j'ai changé Cas. J'étais jaloux et idiot et cela m'a conduit à te perdre. Je ne referais jamais la même erreur. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu peux voir Dean et me parler de lui. Je ne te le reprocherais jamais.

- Il va un peu mieux ces derniers temps mais il reste fragile et … je suis juste inquiet pour lui. Il est tellement jeune … il a déjà vécu tellement de choses horribles. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a subi.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, constata Rafael sans aucune animosité.

Castiel acquiesça sans rien dire. Son ex n'avait pas idée à quel point il avait vu juste. Il aimait Dean. Il était amoureux de lui. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il devait tout faire pour oublier ses sentiments.

- Et j'ai l'impression qu'il tient aussi beaucoup à toi si j'en crois la façon qu'il a eu de réagir à ma présence, précisa Rafael.

Il retira finalement sa main de la joue de Castiel pour la poser sur les deux mains jointes sur la table.

- Il m'a dit de me méfier de toi … de ne pas te faire confiance, expliqua Castiel.

Rafael acquiesça. A la grande surprise de son ex petit ami, il ne s'emporta pas.

- Je peux le comprendre. Il se fait de souci pour toi. J'aimerais pouvoir lui prouver qu'il a tort et que je suis sincère. J'espère en avoir l'occasion.

Castiel doutait que Rafael puisse parvenir à convaincre Gabriel qu'il avait changé. Et il n'était pas sûr que Dean accepterait d'y croire. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement protecteurs. Concernant Gabe, ce n'était pas une surprise pour Castiel. Il savait combien son ami aimait veiller sur lui à la manière d'un grand frère. Mais l'attitude de Dean l'avait surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme se montre aussi concerné. A ce qu'il se sente obligé de protéger son ami. Et même si certains de ses propos avaient énervé Castiel, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été touché.

- Mais en premier lieu, c'est toi que j'aimerais convaincre, ajouta Rafael en observant leurs mains jointes sur le table.

Castiel ne savait plus quoi penser. Les mots de son ex petit ami le touchaient. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations sérieuses dans sa vie. Il avait rencontré des hommes biens et tenté quelque chose avec eux mais il n'était que rarement tombé amoureux. A bien y réfléchir, il réalisait à présent qu'il n'avait aimé que trois hommes. Paul, Rafael et Dean. Avec Paul, les choses n'avaient pas duré très longtemps. Il était le premier homme avec lequel Castiel avait couché, le premier qu'il avait embrassé. Il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur et de toutes ses forces. Mais comme tous les premiers amours, le leur s'était consumé rapidement. Ils avaient vécus une belle histoire mais elle n'avait jamais été destinée à durer. Quand Castiel avait rencontré Rafael, il l'avait détesté par principe. Il représentait tout ce que le jeune homme détestait. Il était carriériste, obsédé par la réussite et totalement imbu de sa personne. Et quand il avait commencé à essayer de le séduire, Castiel l'avait envoyé se faire voir plus d'une fois. Mais Rafael avait insisté, se présentant chaque jour à la librairie pour lui demander d'aller dîner avec lui. Lui offrant des tas de cadeaux complètement idiots comme un ours en peluche, des fleurs ou encore des chocolats en forme de cœur. Castiel avait été impressionné par la façon qu'il avait eu de persister. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était laissé séduire. Rafael avait fini par le faire sourire et rire. Il avait fait la moitié du chemin. Et tout naturellement, Castiel avait fini par accepter ses avances. Après quatre ou cinq rendez-vous, ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Après deux mois, ils emménageaient ensemble. Après un an et demi, ils envisageaient de se marier. Quand Castiel l'avait quitté, il avait cru qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne avec autant de force. Mais il avait rencontré Dean. Dean et ses problèmes … Dean qui avait su, sans le vouloir, se faire une place dans son cœur. Castiel n'avait pas cherché à tomber amoureux de lui. C'était juste arrivé. Et à présent, il était coincé entre ses sentiments pour le jeune homme et les souvenirs de ceux qu'il avait eu pour Rafael. De ceux qu'il avait toujours un peu sans doute. On ne passait pas deux ans de sa vie avec quelqu'un sans en garder quelque chose. Mais Castiel ne savait pas si cela suffirait. Pouvait-il reconstruire une histoire avec le jeune avocat avec comme seule base de travail le souvenir de l'amour qu'ils avaient partagés ? Le reliquat des sentiments qu'il avait eu pour lui ? Il avait envie de croire que c'était possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. De surcroît, il y avait le problème de la confiance qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui accorder. Ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble s'ils voulaient y arriver. Et il était surpris de constater que Rafael semblait prêt à faire les efforts nécessaires.

- Ca ne tient qu'à toi de faire en sorte que je te crois, répliqua Castiel en souriant faiblement.

Rafael hocha la tête.

- Je sais et crois-moi, je suis déterminé. Plus déterminé encore que le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois et où j'ai su que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, confia t-il.

Castiel choisit de ne pas lui rappeler qu'il avait du oublier ce détail le jour où il avait couché avec Zach. Il ne voulait pas plus parler des mauvais moments. Il préférait se concentrer sur les bons souvenirs. Et il en avait des dizaines avec Rafael. Leur histoire avait été belle. Elle s'était juste mal finie.

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne chez toi, lança le jeune avocat en relâchant la main de Castiel.

Il se remit debout et le jeune homme l'imita aussitôt. Ils sortirent du café en silence et une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Rafael lui prit à nouveau la main et l'entraîna dans les rues bondées de monde. C'était un bel après-midi et les gens allaient et venaient autour d'eux. Aucun ne semblait se soucier d'eux ou de la façon qu'ils avaient de marcher collés l'un à l'autre. Castiel apprécia ce moment à sa juste valeur. C'était exactement ce qu'il attendait d'une relation amoureuse. Au delà du sexe, c'était ces petits moments de complicité, ces petits gestes tendres qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Rafael était solide à côté de lui. Et si Castiel le voulait, il pourrait en être ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à sa rue puis jusqu'à son immeuble. Sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander, Rafael l'accompagna à l'intérieur et le suivit dans les escaliers. Castiel ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé sur le palier de son appartement. Il se tourna alors vers son ex petit ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu veux entrer une minute ? Demanda t-il.

Il n'avait aucune arrière pensée. Il n'était pas encore prêt à aller plus loin mais il n'avait pas envie que cette après-midi se finisse tout de suite. Il passait un bon moment et tout lui semblait possible. Comme si son avenir s'était éclairé d'un seul coup. Il était optimiste et réellement heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce n'était peut-être pas la personne qu'il voulait réellement avoir auprès de lui qui se tenait devant lui. Mais il se sentait bien.

- Tu veux que j'entre une minute ? Répliqua Rafael en souriant.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il savait bien ce que ce genre de proposition pouvait signifier lors d'un troisième rendez-vous. Et il ne voulait pas que son ex se fasse des idées.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te proposer de … ce n'est pas … je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi … en tout bien tout honneur, bafouilla Castiel.

Rafael lui caressa la joue de sa main libre et finit par secouer la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable, souffla t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai très envie de toi et que je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt. Alors jusqu'à ce que tu le sois, je préfère qu'on s'en tienne à ça … bientôt peut-être.

- Tu ne crois pas être capable de te retenir de me sauter dessus ?

Rafael déposa un baiser sur son front et Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai jamais su me contrôler quand il s'agit de toi. Et de toute façon, j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques heures. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

Castiel avait la sensation qu'il lui mentait mais il ne dit rien. Il aimait l'idée que son ex était encore très attiré par lui. Et maintenant qu'il évoquait la possibilité de coucher avec lui dans un avenir proche, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir envie. Il n'était pas obsédé par le sexe mais il n'avait plus eu de relations sexuelles depuis qu'il avait quitté Rafael. Et il devait admettre qu'il était un peu en manque.

- Je t'appelle demain d'accord ? Suggéra Rafael.

Castiel acquiesça puis embrassa son ex sur la joue. C'était un geste plus amical que romantique. Mais il lui semblait chargé de sous-entendus et de promesses. Et Rafael dut le sentir aussi puisqu'il attrapa le jeune homme par le cou et le garda proche de lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes en silence, le souffle de Castiel rebondissant contre la peau du jeune avocat. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses lèvres semblaient comme électrisées par cette proximité.

- Castiel, je … je devrais partir, murmura Rafael.

Le jeune homme sentit sa main trembler sur son cou, ses doigts s'enfonçant sensiblement dans ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Et ce fut alors comme un déclic. La nervosité de Rafael poussa Castiel à franchir le cap. Il tourna légèrement son visage et vint coller ses lèvres contre celles du jeune avocat. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de savourer ce simple contact. Castiel ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs d'autres baisers, chastes, passionnés et parfois presque violents, assaillir son esprit. Quand il sentit la deuxième main de Rafael lâcher la sienne pour se poser sur sa joue, il se décida à bouger. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ex et l'attira à lui. Une fois leurs torses collés l'un contre l'autre, il inclina la tête pour approfondir leur baiser. Tout était familier dans ses gestes. Ses lèvres semblaient se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il fallait faire et rapidement, elles remuèrent sans qu'il ait besoin de le leur ordonner. Rafael répondit au baiser presque aussitôt. Castiel entrouvrit la bouche quand il sentit la langue du jeune avocat presser contre sa lèvre inférieure. Et quand elle rencontra la sienne, ce fut comme s'il recevait une décharge électrique. Tout son corps se tendit et ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de son ex pour s'installer entre ses omoplates. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant de longues secondes avant de se séparer. Rafael vint alors appuyer son front contre celui de Castiel. Ils respiraient bruyamment tous les deux, leurs souffles se mêlant entre leur deux bouches.

- Ca m'a manqué, avoua Rafael.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux.

- A moi aussi, assura t-il.

A nouveau, ils restèrent de longues secondes sans bouger. Ce fut finalement Rafael qui s'écarta en premier.

- Je devrais vraiment y aller. Je ne réponds plus de moi si je reste, murmura t-il.

Castiel acquiesça, à court de mots. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de parvenir à se maîtriser si son ex ne s'en allait pas. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il en avait envie. Son corps réclamait la proximité de celui du jeune avocat. Et il semblait estimer que leurs vêtements étaient définitivement de trop.

- Je t'appelle demain mon co … pardon … Castiel.

- Non, dis-le, demanda ce dernier.

- Mon cœur, souffla Rafael en souriant.

Castiel lui rendit son sourire puis le laissa lui déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de le regarder s'éloigner.

- A demain, lui lança t-il quand il fut devant l'ascenseur.

Rafael se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Castiel soupira longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement et d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il la referma derrière lui puis colla son dos contre. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine et tout son corps semblait comme électrisé par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Rafael. La sensation était différente de celle qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait failli embrasser Dean. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'y avait pas la même excitation. Mais c'était uniquement parce qu'avec le jeune homme, tout était nouveau et grisant. Avec Rafael, leur baiser avait été familier. Il n'en avait pas moins été incroyablement agréable. Castiel sourit malgré lui en portant sa main à sa bouche. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts et réalisa alors qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir franchi ce cap. Il ne savait pas où sa relation avec Rafael se dirigeait. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait un jour à lui faire à nouveau confiance mais pendant quelques secondes, au moment où leurs lèvres étaient collées les unes contre les autres, il avait oublié Dean. Oublié ses sentiments pour lui. C'était un début. Et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Rafael n'était pas Dean. Il n'était pas parfait et les choses seraient sans doute compliquées entre eux. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait compris la réelle nature de ses sentiments pour Dean, Castiel avait la sensation qu'il existait une issue pour lui. Une issue inattendue et surprenante. Mais une issue. Et le jeune homme était bien décidé à ne pas passer à côté.


	19. Réalisations

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 19 de cette histoire. Dean prend enfin conscience de plein de choses. Et je préfère vous prévenir pour ceux que ça gênent, il y a une scène de sexe dans ce chapitre. Évitez donc la dernière partie si c'est un problème pour vous !**

**Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 27 et plus la fin approche, plus je sens que cette histoire va me manquer.**  
**J'adore mes personnages et ils me manqueront c'est sûr. Mais je prévois une suite et elle verra le jour sauf catastrophe.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne journée**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Trouble de Cat Stevens**

**Chapitre 19 : Réalisations**

Dean remontait la rue d'un pas décidé, son téléphone collé à son oreille, Jamie lui racontant dans les détails les avantages d'être vendeur dans un magasin de vêtements. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le jeune homme avait rencontré son tuteur. Un mois qu'il assistait à toutes les réunions du groupe de soutien et qu'il sentait peu à peu les choses s'arranger pour lui. Il prenait la parole régulièrement et avait confié aux autres membres plus qu'il ne se serait cru capable de confier. Et Jamie y était pour beaucoup dans les améliorations que le jeune homme constatait chaque jour. Son tuteur n'avait pas menti. Il était génial. Dean l'avait appelé plusieurs fois après leur rencontre. Quand il n'allait pas bien, c'était vers lui qu'il se tournait. Là où avant il aurait probablement contacté Castiel, il composait à présent le numéro de son tuteur. Il n'avait pas été très à l'aise les premières fois. Mais tout avait basculé le jour où, confronté à une bouteille d'alcool et une forte envie de la vider sans réfléchir, il l'avait appelé en pleurs, le suppliant de venir à son secours. Jamie n'avait pas hésité. Il avait sauté dans sa voiture et débarqué chez Dean avec une pizza, une bouteille de jus d'orange et le coffret DVD de la première saison de 24. Parce qu'il avait une obsession pour Jack Bauer et de toute évidence des fantasmes non assumés pour Kieffer Sutherland. En quelques heures et sans réellement lui parler de choses sérieuses, Jamie avait réussi à lui changer les idées.

Depuis Dean se tournait vers lui dès que quelque chose clochait. Mais plus les jours avançaient et plus ces moments de doute étaient rares. A présent, il l'appelait simplement pour discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Comme il l'avait fait avec Castiel avant de rencontrer son tuteur. Comme il l'avait fait avant de voir son ami avec Rafael. Il n'avait pas complètement chassé Castiel de sa vie pour autant. Ils s'étaient vus trois fois en un mois et ils avaient parlé au téléphone. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Castiel semblait plus distant et Dean n'avait pas envie de l'ennuyer. Il voulait guérir et mettre un terme à cette dépendance qu'il avait vis-à-vis de son ami. Même si cela supposait qu'il développe quelque chose de similaire avec Jamie.

Son tuteur ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Dean le soupçonnait d'aimer autant que lui ces moments passés ensemble. Leur relation était amicale mais le jeune homme avait la sensation que Jamie n'aurait pas été opposé à ce qu'elle évolue.

Dean l'avait deviné en observant la façon que son tuteur avait de le regarder. Parfois, quand il croyait que le jeune homme ne le voyait pas, il le dévisageait avec quelque chose comme de l'envie dans le regard. Dean avait appris à repérer ce genre de signes. C'était nécessaire du temps où il courrait les bars en quête d'une aventure d'un soir. Cela lui évitait beaucoup de problèmes. De son côté, il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas vu une relation entre lui et son tuteur comme une mauvaise chose. Il aimait beaucoup Jamie. Il le trouvait drôle, gentil et incroyablement séduisant. Surtout, il était là pour lui. A n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit – et Dean le savait parce qu'il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois après avoir été réveillé par des cauchemars et jamais son tuteur n'avait ignoré son coup de fil – et même s'il était occupé à autre chose.

Mais Dean n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant les relations amoureuses. Il restait persuadé qu'il n'était pas capable d'en avoir une sans paniquer et commettre l'irréparable dès que les choses se compliqueraient.

Et ce ne serait pas juste envers Jamie de l'utiliser simplement pour combler un besoin. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de le perdre parce qu'il aurait cédé à ses pulsions. Jamie méritait bien mieux. Comme Castiel. Comme Chris et Steve. Il méritait de trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aimer.

- Et je te jure que ce pantalon va faire tourner la tête de plus d'une personne … il est juste suffisamment étroit pour mettre en valeur la meilleure partie de mon anatomie et oui Dean mon cher, je parle bien de mes fesses, plaisanta Jamie à l'autre bout du fil.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il n'ignorait pas que son ami avait effectivement de très jolies fesses. Et un torse musclé qui aurait fait baver d'envie plus d'un homme. Sans parler de ses yeux d'un bleu intense qui n'étaient que la cerise sur le gâteau d'un visage absolument parfait. Dean déglutit avec peine alors que Jamie, sans doute à mille lieux de se douter de ce que le jeune homme pensait, continuait de lui décrire le pantalon en question.

- Je peux déjà voir les regards se poser sur moi quand je le mettrais. Et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que je peux faire jouer ma réduction d'employé. Non, je te le dis, j'ai le meilleur boulot du monde.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus gay, commenta Dean en souriant.

- Et je prends ça comme un compliment … tu peux jouer les machos autant que tu le souhaites mon vieux, ce n'est pas moi qui utilise des quantités astronomiques de gel pour obtenir la coiffure parfaite.

- C'est une question de style et …

- Ce n'est pas gay du tout, répliqua Jamie avant d'éclater de rire.

Dean l'écouta en souriant de plus belle. Il aimait que son ami soit capable de le faire sourire aussi facilement. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent et ses joues en étaient devenues presque douloureuses. Le manque d'habitude sans doute.

- Ok, assez discuté de mon corps de rêve, enchaîna Jamie quand il eut retrouvé son calme. Quoi de neuf pour toi ?

Dean traversa la rue en surveillant les voitures autour de lui. Il avait tiré les leçons de son accident et il était devenu particulièrement vigilant.

- On s'est vu hier soir … alors désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai rien de neuf à te raconter, répondit Dean en accélérant le rythme.

Il revenait d'un entretien d'embauche dans un café du centre ville. Jamie l'avait convaincu de trouver un travail jusqu'à septembre. Il l'avait aussi persuadé de reprendre les cours à la rentrée scolaire. Son tuteur savait se montrer persuasif. Et ils avaient préparé l'entretien ensemble la veille.

- Ne me mens pas et parle moi plutôt de ton rendez-vous, lança Jamie.

Dean haussa les épaules en s'arrêtant à un nouveau feu rouge.

- De toute évidence, ils sont assez désespérés pour engager un gamin sans expérience. Je commence lundi.

- Félicitations ! s'écria alors Jamie. Il faut qu'on fête ça … ça me donnera l'occasion d'étrenner mon nouveau super pantalon.

- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une excuse pour ça … je suis sûr que tu le portes en ce moment même. Tu n'as aucune patience.

Il entendit Jamie rire à nouveau et son sourire s'étira un peu plus encore.

- Es-tu en train de me demander ce que je porte ? Parce que c'est un genre de conversations que je serais obligé de te facturer, plaisanta son tuteur d'une voix enjouée.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir et il déglutit avec peine. Jamie avait pris l'habitude de rire de son embarras à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce genre de blagues. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été mal à l'aise en parlant de sexe. Mais avec son tuteur, c'était différent. Sans doute parce qu'il lui plaisait. Ou parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il entendait et les images que cela faisait naître dans son esprit mal placé.

- Mets ça sur mon compte parce que je suis fauché, répliqua t-il en se remettant en route.

Il avait emprunté un détour pour rentrer chez lui. Il faisait chaud et il avait envie de profiter du temps clément pour marcher un peu. Chris n'était pas à l'appartement – et Dean ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il était avec Steve et qu'il était probablement déjà complètement nu à l'heure qu'il était – et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul. Il allait mieux mais il avait encore quelques difficultés à ne pas retomber dans ses travers quand il n'était pas en compagnie d'un de ses amis. Il hésita à demander à Jamie s'il était libre puis se souvint que son tuteur était à son travail. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de tout lâcher simplement pour lui tenir compagnie. Il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul.

- Dommage pour toi, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je suis doué pour le sexe au téléphone, lança Jamie, tirant Dean de ses songes.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, amusé par les plaisanteries de son ami. Il prit une rue à sa gauche et réalisa alors qu'en prenant ce chemin, il allait inévitablement passé devant la librairie de Castiel. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort à cette idée. Ces derniers temps, il ressentait des choses étranges pour son ami. Il ne savait pas si c'était du au retour de Rafael dans sa vie et il ne voulait pas se poser la question. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la colère l'envahir. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Parce qu'il redoutait ce que les autres en penseraient. Il était déjà suffisamment confus sans avoir besoin que ses amis lui disent ce qu'il craignait de savoir déjà. A l'autre bout du fil, Jamie commença à lui raconter comment un de ses clients avait essayé de voler une ceinture hors de prix et Dean l'écouta avec attention, buvant ses paroles pour oublier les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et qui concernaient toutes Castiel. Il tourna dans la rue où se situait la librairie de son ami au moment où Jamie en avait fini avec son histoire.

- Il a eu le culot de me dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès … parce que c'est bien connu. Les ceintures en cuir ont tendance à sauter d'elles-mêmes dans les sacs des gens. C'est un phénomène étrange qui ne se passe que dans ma boutique.

- Ils devraient en faire une cause nationale … faire un appel aux dons et organiser un concert de charité, plaisanta Dean en cherchant des yeux la vitrine de la librairie.

- Lionel Richie et Stevie Wonder pourraient écrire une chanson, répliqua Jamie.

- Dommage que Michael Jackson soit mort, il aurait probablement adoré soutenir cette cause.

Jamie rit à nouveau alors que Dean apercevait devant lui un couple qui s'embrassait sur le trottoir. Il avança dans leur direction avant de réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient juste devant la librairie de Castiel. Le jeune homme sourit en imaginant la gêne de son ami devant ce qui était une démonstration publique d'affection. Il devait probablement pester contre eux depuis l'intérieur de sa boutique. Dean continua de s'approcher d'eux et plissa les yeux quand il fut suffisamment près d'eux pour voir leurs visages. Il s'immobilisa alors instantanément, son cœur manquant un battement, sa gorge se nouant. Il manqua de lâcher son téléphone quand il reconnut Castiel et Rafael. Castiel et Rafael s'embrassant comme deux adolescents sur le trottoir où n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Il les observa de longues secondes, incapable de bouger. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Castiel lui tournait le dos et avaient les bras refermés autour du cou de son ex petit-ami. Rafael, quant à lui, avait les mains posées sur ses hanches. Et leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Dean recula d'un pas, le nœud dans sa gorge s'amplifiant alors que Jamie lui parlait toujours à l'oreille. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la scène à laquelle il assistait. Il savait que son ami avait choisi de continuer à voir Rafael. Il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer qu'ils finiraient par se remettre ensemble. Mais il avait gardé l'espoir que le jeune avocat commettrait une erreur qui mettrait un terme à leur relation. Qu'il dirait ou ferait quelque chose qui découragerait Castiel. Mais il avait eu tort d'espérer. Car de toute évidence, les choses allaient mieux que bien entre eux. Et leur baiser semblait s'éterniser. Dean sentit une multitude d'émotions s'emparer de lui. Colère. Chagrin. Frustration. Envie. Il recula d'un nouveau pas. Jalousie. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il était jaloux de Rafael. Cette réalisation eut l'effet d'un coup de poing et il recula à nouveau. Son cœur battait toujours à un rythme étrange dans sa poitrine alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il était jaloux. Pas du fait que Castiel ait quelqu'un quand lui n'avait personne. Pas du fait que son ami allait avoir moins de temps pour lui à présent qu'il était en couple. Il était jaloux parce qu'il aurait voulu être à la place de Rafael. Il aurait voulu être celui que Castiel embrassait avec autant de ferveur et de passion. Et il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu l'ignorer jusque là. Il était amoureux de Castiel. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Et son ami ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Bien au contraire. Dean eut envie de pleurer. Il eut envie de courir dans leur direction et d'arracher Rafael des bras de Castiel. Il eut envie de prendre sa place et de coller ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Mais, à la place, il leur tourna le dos et prit la fuite. Il n'était pas suffisamment courageux pour exprimer ses sentiments à son ami et pas assez égoïste pour le priver de ce bonheur qu'il méritait plus que quiconque. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution. Prendre la fuite. Partir loin d'eux et de leur relation naissante. Se terrer quelque part où personne ne pourrait le trouver et pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

- Dean, t'es toujours là ?

Le jeune homme avait oublié son téléphone et Jamie. Il hésita à raccrocher mais renonça. Son ami ne méritait pas de subir la colère qui était dirigée contre lui-même et personne d'autre. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de son ami et qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui ? Qu'il avait la sensation qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine pour le piétiner ? Non. Dean n'avait pas la force de confier ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait besoin d'une distraction.

- Tu peux te libérer ? demanda t-il à Jamie.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, se contenta de répondre Dean.

Il savait que cela suffirait à convaincre son tuteur. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il entendit ce dernier parler à quelqu'un avant de s'adresser à nouveau à lui.

- Je peux être chez moi d'ici quinze minutes.

- Je te rejoins là-bas.

Sur ces mots, Dean raccrocha le téléphone. Il prit ensuite la direction de l'appartement de Jamie. Il n'y avait été qu'une fois un jour où il était passé chercher son tuteur pour aller boire un café. Il fit le chemin en pilote automatique, sans regarder les rues qu'il prenait. Tout son corps semblait comme anesthésié mais son cœur saignait. Il avait été idiot. Pendant des semaines, il avait nié ce qu'il savait ressentir pour Castiel et à présent qu'il en avait pris conscience, il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'oublier. Il était amoureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait quelque chose de fort et de vrai pour un autre homme. Et il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir de plus. Castiel était heureux et en couple. Castiel était inaccessible. Dean avait la sensation que tout s'effondrait autour de lui et les efforts fournis ces derniers jours lui semblèrent n'avoir plus aucun sens. Il réalisait à présent que Castiel avait été sa seule motivation. Inconsciemment, il avait voulu guérir pour lui. Pour se montrer digne de son ami. Sans doute aussi pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire parti de sa vie. Parce que le baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger n'avait pas été une erreur. Pas plus qu'il n'avait été le simple témoignage de leur soulagement mutuel et de leur joie de se retrouver. Dean avait voulu embrasser Castiel. Et il avait touché du bout du doigt son rêve sans même le savoir. S'il avait été moins idiot et moins aveugle, il aurait pu obtenir ce qui lui semblait à présent complètement impossible. Non. C'était une illusion de plus. Castiel n'était pas amoureux de lui. Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Dean n'était qu'un gamin à problèmes quand lui était un homme stable et en quête d'une relation sérieuse. Le jeune homme n'avait rien à lui offrir et ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes. Castiel méritait mieux. Tellement mieux. Dean avait besoin d'un verre. Il avait besoin d'une bouteille entière. Et peut-être d'un inconnu dans son lit pour oublier. Mais il n'aurait pas recours à ses subterfuges. Il ne voulait surtout pas retomber dans ses travers. Il refusait de retourner en arrière. Il avait Jamie. Et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Le jeune homme arriva devant chez son ami au moment où ce dernier ouvrait la porte. Il se précipita vers lui aussitôt et se jeta dans ses bras. Jamie sembla surpris mais le serra contre lui malgré tout.

- Eh Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et referma ses bras dans le dos de son tuteur. Il avait besoin de cette étreinte plus encore qu'il n'avait besoin d'oxygène. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Jamie devait combler le vide que Castiel avait laissé derrière lui. Même s'il ne le savait pas.

- Ok, ok, laisse-moi au moins ouvrir la porte, demanda Jamie.

Mais il ne repoussa pas Dean. Il continua à le serrer contre lui, sa joue collée contre celle du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Dean ne recula que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne risquait pas d'éclater en sanglots. Jamie le regarda avec inquiétude mais ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble puis de guider le jeune homme jusqu'à son appartement. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, il retira sa veste et la jeta sur son canapé. Dean regarda autour de lui d'un œil distrait. L'endroit n'était pas grand mais il était chaleureux. A l'image de Jamie.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda ce dernier en se tournant vers Dean.

- Tu as du whisky ?

- Dean …

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules puis retira sa veste à son tour. Il la posa à côté de celle de son tuteur puis croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il tremblait. Sans doute cela était-il du au choc qu'il venait de subir. Il ferma les yeux une seconde mais l'image de Castiel embrassant Rafael vint s'imposer derrière ses paupières closes et il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- J'avais juste besoin de … je ne voulais pas être seul, murmura t-il.

Jamie lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler. S'il te plait … ne me demande pas de t'en parler parce que je … je ne vais pas … je ne peux pas …

- Chut Dean … tout va bien. Je ne te demande rien.

Le jeune homme lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas su par quoi commencer. Il observa son ami et ne put s'empêcher de réaliser à nouveau à quel point il était séduisant. Jamie était tout à fait son genre. Il avait son âge à quelques années près. Il était libre. Et si Dean en croyait les signes qu'il avait remarqués ces derniers jours, il était intéressé. Pourquoi le jeune homme ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi devait-il aimer un homme qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour ? Il avait la sensation que le destin s'acharnait sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda t-il alors.

Jamie fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par la question.

- Ce que je pense de toi ?

Dean hocha la tête. Son tuteur haussa les épaules.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien et qui ne mérite certainement pas de subir tout ce qu'il a subi. Tu es gentil et drôle. Tu es intelligent. Tu es mon ami.

- Est-ce que je te plais ?

Dean vit les joues de Jamie rougir rapidement. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Et parce qu'il était désespéré, malheureux et qu'il avait le cœur brisé, il ne put s'empêcher de considérer qu'il s'agissait là d'une opportunité à saisir.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ? demanda t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

Jamie recula d'un pas comme s'il craignait de le voir lui sauter dessus. Ce que Dean considérait sérieusement.

- Dean, s'il te plait …

- Non, réponds à ma question, ordonna le jeune homme.

Jamie baissa les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je cherche à profiter de toi …

- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ? répéta Dean en avançant d'un pas dans la direction de son ami.

Ce dernier finit par hocher la tête sans le regarder.

- Depuis le premier jour, souffla t-il, ses joues rougissant de plus belle.

Dean soupira longuement. Il avait voulu une réponse et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Jamie ne méritait définitivement pas qu'il joue avec ses sentiments. Mais le jeune homme souffrait trop pour s'en soucier réellement. Il savait que se jeter au cou de son tuteur était probablement une erreur. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait avant. Coucher avec des hommes pour oublier ses problèmes. C'était la solution de facilité. Mais Castiel lui avait brisé le cœur. Et il avait envie de se venger. Même si c'était irrationnel. Même s'il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à son ami.

- Tu me plais aussi … je … j'ai besoin de toi, jeta Dean.

Il attrapa Jamie par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleus de son tuteur, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Car il avait redouté d'y lire du dégoût ou de la colère mais il n'y trouva que du désir et de l'affection. Dean se souvint alors de ce que Jamie lui avait confié sur son passé. La façon qu'il avait lui aussi de se tourner vers des inconnus pour se sentir vivant. C'était injuste de lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était aveuglé par son chagrin et par l'amour qu'il avait pour Castiel. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé à son tour. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

- Ne me repousse pas … supplia t-il en approchant son visage de celui de son tuteur.

- Dean … je … je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser t'embrasser ?

Jamie secoua la tête et Dean approcha un peu plus son visage du sien.

- Si tu m'embrasses maintenant, je ne serais pas capable de me contenir. Et je ne veux pas profiter de toi … tu ne vas pas bien et tu as visiblement vu ou entendu quelque chose qui t'a bouleversé. Tu regretteras tout ça d'ici peu.

- Je ne regretterais rien … Jamie, s'il te plait.

Il ne sut pas si ce fut le fait qu'il le suppliait qui fit voler en éclat ses bonnes résolutions ou simplement le ton de sa voix mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Jamie l'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces contre les siennes. Et Dean les accueillit avec un gémissement. Il commettait une erreur. Il le savait. Mais quand la langue de Jamie vint presser contre ses lèvres closes, il entrouvrit la bouche et la laissa y pénétrer. Son tuteur vint alors se coller à lui, ses bras entourant sa taille, ses mains se posant dans le milieu de son dos. Dean relâcha son menton pour lui caresser la joue. Il inclina la tête pour faciliter leur baiser et s'abandonna à des sensations qui lui étaient étrangement familières. Il aimait qu'on l'embrasse. Il avait la sensation de compter. Et il savait que c'était vrai pour Jamie. Il n'était pas un inconnu de plus. Il était son ami. La personne sur laquelle il comptait pour le remettre sur les rails. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il avait pris la place de Castiel et Dean comptait bien en profiter. Il préférait ignorer ses doutes et se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Le jeune homme voulait oublier Castiel. Et Jamie pouvait être un parfait substitut.

- Dean, bordel … je … dis-moi d'arrêter ou je peux te jurer que je n'en serais jamais capable, murmura ce dernier en reculant finalement son visage.

Le jeune homme avait la respiration saccadée. Il secoua la tête et embrassa à nouveau son tuteur. Cette fois, il lui attrapa les bras et le poussa en direction du canapé. Il savait que les choses allaient trop vite mais il avait besoin de contact physique. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé. Et Jamie l'aimait. Il n'était pas Castiel mais il était là. Et il était tout ce que Dean avait.

- Dean, murmura son tuteur en reculant à nouveau son visage.

Ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches du jeune homme et ses pouces avaient glissé sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau nue. Dean frissonna puis recula pour observer son ami. Il avait les joues rouges et les pupilles entièrement dilatées. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement enflées et il respirait bruyamment. Il était absolument magnifique. Et Dean aimait l'idée qu'il soit responsable de son état. Il attrapa le rebord de son propre tee-shirt et le retira. Jamie se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure pendant que son regard vagabondait sur son torse nu.

- J'ai envie de toi … j'ai besoin de toi. Jamie … avoua Dean en jetant son tee-shirt par terre.

Il n'avait pas honte de supplier. Il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait … ce dont il avait besoin. Et Jamie semblait prêt à le lui donner. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et posa ses mains sur le torse de Dean. Il le regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration et le jeune homme sentit son égo doubler de volume. Il laissa son tuteur lui caresser les pectoraux puis le ventre avant de glisser sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Dean comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour le rassurer puis le regarda défaire sa ceinture lentement. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent ensuite aux boutons de son jean.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es beau, confia Jamie.

Dean savait qu'il plaisait. Il ne comprenait pas forcément pourquoi. Il trouvait ses yeux bizarrement trop grands. Ses lèvres étaient trop charnues et il détestait ses tâches de rousseur. Son corps était relativement bien proportionné mais il ne se trouvait rien de spécial. Sans doute n'était-il pas objectif. Il se demandait si son état psychologique n'était pas responsable de la façon négative qu'il avait de se considérer. Dysmorphophobie. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu ce terme sur Internet. Il supposait qu'un psychologue aurait été capable de lui en dire plus. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Il avait des choses nettement plus intéressantes à faire. Il se concentra sur les mains de Jamie qui avaient déboutonné son jean et descendaient lentement la braguette. Quand il eut terminé, il se pencha en avant pour déposer des baisers sur le torse de Dean. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur l'arrière de son crâne pour le garder contre lui. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Castiel et Rafael faisant la même chose au même moment. Car le baiser qu'il avait surpris n'était pas innocent. Et il laissait à penser qu'ils en étaient à un stade avancé de leur relation. Un stade qui impliquait du sexe …des tonnes de sexe.

- J'aime le goût de ta peau … j'aime ton odeur, souffla Jamie contre son torse.

Il embrassa les tâches de rousseur qui constellaient ses pectoraux et le sommet de ses épaules.

- Je les adore, avoua t-il.

Dean ne comprenait pas que cette petite imperfection fascine autant les hommes qui couchaient avec lui. Il ne leur trouvait rien d'attirant. Bien au contraire. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Il avait même cherché à les couvrir quand il était plus jeune. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand Jamie lui lécha longuement le cou et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il était temps qu'il se mette lui aussi en action. Il repoussa légèrement son tuteur puis lui retira son tee-shirt. Jamie était plus musclé que lui et sa peau était plus bronzée que la sienne. Ses abdominaux étaient parfaitement dessinés et pendant une seconde, Dean eut envie de les embrasser un à un pour en mémoriser la texture et le dessin. Il se retint et s'occupa de défaire son jean. Jamie ne lui avait pas menti. Il était coupé à la perfection. Suffisamment étroit pour le mettre en valeur. Il sourit.

- Super le pantalon, commenta t-il.

Jamie acquiesça en souriant à son tour.

- Il a été conçu pour donner envie aux hommes de me l'arracher.

- Ca marche, assura Dean.

Puis sans attendre, il termina de déboutonner son pantalon et lui fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Jamie s'en débarrassa en même temps que de ses chaussures puis se tint devant Dean en caleçon, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis l'attrapa par le cou pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Il laissa la langue de son tuteur caresser la sienne et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ce contact. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était excité. Mais si son corps semblait particulièrement enthousiaste, son cerveau n'était définitivement pas du même avis. Son cœur non plus. Il lui criait le même nom encore et encore. Castiel. Castiel. Castiel. Dean recula alors et retira son propre jean en même temps que ses chaussures. Il s'attaqua ensuite au cou de Jamie, l'embrassant avant de le mordre légèrement à la jonction avec son épaule. Son tuteur poussa un gémissement sonore alors que ses mains voyageaient dans le dos de Dean, s'attardant le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de descendre sur ses fesses. Le jeune homme ignora les signaux d'alerte que lui envoyait son cerveau puis glissa ses mains dans le caleçon de Jamie et recula pour le lui retirer.

- Ok, ok, murmura ce dernier comme s'il cherchait se convaincre.

Dean ne voulait pas le voir douter et craignait qu'il finisse par faire marche arrière. Il accéléra alors les choses et retira son propre caleçon avant de revenir se coller contre son tuteur. Le contact de leur deux corps nus le fit frissonner alors que Jamie encerclait sa taille avec ses bras.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller dans ma chambre, souffla ce dernier.

Dean hocha la tête puis se laissa guider à travers l'appartement. Jamie le conduisit dans un couloir puis poussa l'une de deux seules portes qui s'y trouvaient. Il entra dans la pièce et fit face au jeune homme. Sa chambre n'était pas grande et elle ne contenait qu'un lit – il s'agissait d'ailleurs uniquement d'un matelas posé à même le sol – et une table de nuit qui devait être plus vieille qu'eux. De toute évidence, son tuteur ne dépensait pas son argent en mobilier. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Dean se fichait de l'endroit. Il avait un objectif en tête et il comptait bien le remplir. Même s'il devait le faire dans un confort minimaliste. Il s'assit sur le matelas puis fit signe à Jamie de le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se positionna au dessus du jeune homme, les genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Dean s'allongea sur le lit sans lâcher Jamie, le forçant à s'installer au dessus de lui. Il écarta alors les jambes pour que son tuteur puisse s'installer entre elles, et fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, l'encourageant à se coller entièrement contre lui. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Jamie appuyer contre sa hanche alors que la sienne reposait au niveau de la cuisse de son tuteur. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, se séparant uniquement quand il était vital pour eux de reprendre leur respiration. Dean ne voulait pas perdre le contact. Il savait que s'il était séparé de Jamie, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, il finirait par laisser ses doutes l'envahir. Il les avait relégués dans un petit coin de son esprit mais ils menaçaient de le submerger à tout moment. Il avait besoin de les oublier pour un instant. Il voulait les enfermer avec les images de Castiel embrassant Rafael dans un endroit d'où ils ne ressortiraient jamais. Ou du moins pas tant qu'il serait dans les bras d'un autre homme. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'être investi à cent pour cent dans ce qu'il faisait.

- J'ai besoin de … on a besoin d'un préservatif, lui rappela Jamie en reculant.

Dean hocha la tête et laissa son tuteur fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en profita pour le regarder et apprécier son corps parfait. Jamie avait le physique d'un mannequin et il le savait. Il bougeait avec la grâce d'un danseur malgré son excitation évidente. Ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées quand il se pencha à nouveau au dessus du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui sourit pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Jamie acquiesça, scellant ainsi un pacte silencieux entre eux. Une sorte de promesse que tout ceci se passerait quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts à franchir ce cap même s'il s'agissait d'une erreur et qu'ils le savaient pertinemment.

- Tu veux ? demanda Jamie en agitant la bouteille de lubrifiant sous le nez de son ami.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Il était généralement passif même s'il lui arrivait que les rôles soient inversés. Mais il préférait cette position. Certains pensaient certainement qu'il aimait être soumis et non dominant. Il ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Quand il laissait les hommes le pénétrer, il se sentait tout puissant. Parce qu'il était celui qui leur donnait ce qu'il voulait. Il était celui qui avait toutes les cartes en main. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas abandonner.

- Non, fais-le toi, répondit-il finalement.

Jamie acquiesça à nouveau puis aspergea ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de reculer sur le matelas pour se mettre en position. Dean ferma les yeux alors que l'indexe de son tuteur pénétrait en lui. La douleur était toujours présente. Mais il avait appris à composer avec. Il avait appris à l'apprécier. Sans doute était-il un peu masochiste. Un psychologue aurait définitivement fait une fortune avec son cas. Plus il se posait des questions sur lui-même et plus il se trouvait des symptômes différents. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et se concentra sur les sensations que Jamie lui procurait. Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où son tuteur ajoutait un deuxième doigt en lui. La douleur fit rapidement place au plaisir et Dean arqua son dos quand le majeur de Jamie effleura sa prostate. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Dean commença à remuer les hanches pour l'encourager à aller plus vite. Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé les préliminaires. Il savait bien qu'il avait besoin d'un minimum de préparation pour éviter de trop souffrir mais il avait toujours trouvé le temps long quand ses partenaires s'en chargeaient pour lui. Quand il le faisait seul, il était généralement bien plus rapide. Il laissa toutefois à Jamie le soin de continuer de le préparer. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé quand un troisième doigt se joignit aux deux premiers. Il gémit face aux sensations qui s'emparaient de tout son corps. Jamie continua ses mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur de son corps pendant de longues secondes avant de retirer enfin ses doigts. Dean le regarda alors mettre le préservatif et écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais été gêné de s'exposer ainsi. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être pudique quand on s'apprêtait à coucher avec quelqu'un. Et il savait l'effet que ce genre de positions avait sur ses partenaires. Jamie lui attrapa alors les cuisses et les poussa en avant pour faciliter les choses. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dean avant de pousser ses hanches en avant et de pénétrer en lui lentement. Le jeune homme grogna – la douleur était une nouvelle fois inévitable – mais garda les yeux rivés sur son compagnon. Jamie s'immobilisa aussitôt pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Dean hocha la tête quand la douleur eut disparu et son tuteur parcourut le reste du chemin en un seul mouvement. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il resta immobile quelques secondes, sa respiration saccadée faisant se soulever sa poitrine rapidement. Dean posa ses mains sur les siennes qui étaient toujours enroulées autour de ses cuisses. Il ne bougea pas et se contenta de le regarder. Jamie finit par sourire, ses joues rougissant de plus belles.

- Oh bordel, bordel, bordel, lâcha t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Dean acquiesça, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler quand il couchait avec un homme mais il était habitué à ce que ses partenaires expriment leur plaisir. Jamie ne faisait pas exception.

- Tu es … c'est fantastique … tu es tellement génial, bafouilla t-il avant de commencer à bouger.

Il allait doucement, sans doute par crainte de blesser Dean. Le jeune homme préférait nettement quand ses partenaires se montraient un peu plus brutaux mais il le garda pour lui. Il n'avait jamais réellement couché avec des hommes qui se souciaient autant de son plaisir que du leur. Sauf avec Chris. Mais les souvenirs qu'il gardait de cette expérience étaient obscurcis par l'arrivée de ses parents et par ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il se souvenait toutefois que son ami s'était montré particulièrement délicat avec lui. Il lui avait parlé durant tout le temps que cela avait duré, lui demandant s'il allait bien, s'il avait mal. Et Dean se rappelait parfaitement du plaisir que cela lui avait procuré. Avec ses autres partenaires, il n'y avait aucun échange. Parfois, certains s'intéressaient légèrement à lui mais c'était la plupart du temps pour booster leurs égos. Se rassurer sur leurs performances. Dean était souvent contraint de prendre les choses en mains, littéralement d'ailleurs. Il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas le cas avec Jamie. Son tuteur le regardait toujours avec adoration et ses mouvements semblaient destinées à faire durer les choses, à faire monter le plaisir lentement pour qu'il soit le plus intense possible. Dean n'en avait pas l'habitude et pendant une seconde, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait conscience de jouer avec les sentiments de son ami. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne se montre pas aussi délicat. Cela rendait sa trahison plus grave encore. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il laissa Jamie aller et venir en lui avec délicatesse, effleurant sa prostate parfois et lui arrachant des gémissements. Il pouvait sentir la transpiration couler de son front à ses tempes et s'accumuler au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Il utilisa sa langue pour la chasser alors que Jamie lui relâchait les cuisses pour lui attraper le visage. Dean referma ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'aida de ses talons pour l'encourager à accélérer le rythme. Jamie dut saisir le message puisqu'il s'exécuta finalement. Il se baissa pour embrasser Dean avant de coller son front au sien et de planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts du jeune homme. C'était intime et fort. Dean aurait voulu pouvoir fuir son regard. Mais il était captivé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tomber amoureux du jeune homme. Tout aurait été plus facile. Il supposait qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais cette chance. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et referma ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, ses mains s'immobilisant entre ses omoplates. Les hanches de Jamie continuaient leur mouvement de piston entre ses cuisses. Sa respiration rebondissait contre la bouche de Dean et ses gémissements se perdaient quelque part dans les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux visages. Dean arqua son dos, cherchant un maximum de friction alors que sa prostate était à présent harcelée sans relâche. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme monter en lui par vagues successives. Il avait chaud mais il frissonnait. Jamie continuait de marmonner mais Dean ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il entendit des mots comme « magnifique », « génial » ou « incroyable » et des dizaines de « bordel » et de « putain ». Il retira une de ses mains du dos de Jamie pour la glisser entre leurs deux corps. Mais Jamie lui attrapa le poignet.

- Non, laisse-moi, souffla t-il en reculant légèrement.

Il referma sa main autour du sexe du jeune homme et commença des mouvements de haut en bas au rythme de ses hanches. Dean arqua une nouvelle fois le dos, envahi par les sensations. Il posa les mains de chaque côté de son corps, serrant le drap entre ses doigts. Jamie accéléra une nouvelle fois le rythme de ses allées et venues en lui. Et quand il toucha une nouvelle fois sa prostate, Dean jouit violemment et bruyamment, ses cris semblant se répercuter sur les murs de la chambre. Jamie continua de bouger en lui pendant quelque secondes avant de s'immobiliser à son tour et de se répandre dans le préservatif durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Il tomba ensuite en avant, se retenant de peu d'écraser le jeune homme en appuyant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Dean referma ses bras autour de son dos et prit le temps de retrouver un minimum de calme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester très longtemps une fois qu'il avait fini de coucher avec un homme. D'ordinaire, il préférait prendre la fuite dès que tout était terminé. Mais avec Jamie, il s'autorisa à rester. Il caressa la nuque de son tuteur d'un bout des doigts alors que son autre main descendait dans son dos pour s'immobiliser quelque part juste au dessus de ses fesses. Jamie respirait rapidement dans son cou et Dean pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre contre son torse. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il convenait de dire quelque chose. Il doutait qu'un « merci » soit approprié. Il se contenta donc d'attendre que Jamie dise quelque chose. Mais son tuteur semblait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que de rester allongé contre Dean. Et ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Ca va ? Demanda t-il, ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille de son tuteur.

Ce dernier acquiesça puis se décida enfin à se relever en s'aidant de ses mains. Il était toujours à l'intérieur de Dean et si ce dernier aurait trouvé cela dégoûtant en temps normal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait rien de plus intime que ce contact prolongé. Le jeune homme avait retiré ses jambes du dos de Jamie et avait planté ses pieds sur le matelas, les genoux pliés, ses cuisses reposant contre la taille de son compagnon.

- Toi ? Demanda alors Jamie en posant une main sur la joue de Dean.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour embrasser la paume de la main de son tuteur puis sourit.

- Ca va, assura t-il.

Il était encore sous le coup de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir et son cerveau était suffisamment anesthésié par l'ocytocine libérée pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit qui ne concernait pas le plaisir intense ressenti. Bien sûr, les doutes et les questions reviendraient. Le chagrin également. Mais Dean ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il préférait savourer l'instant et profiter de la chaleur du corps de Jamie contre le sien. Ce dernier le regardait à nouveau dans les yeux.

- C'était … inattendu, confia t-il.

- Pour moi aussi, répliqua Dean. Mais c'était bien non ?

Jamie lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'était mieux que bien.

Il recula finalement pour se retirer de Dean et disposer du préservatif qu'il jeta dans une poubelle non loin de son lit. Il revint ensuite se coucher à côté du jeune homme et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda t-il.

Dean soupira longuement. Il n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Il ne voulait faire aucune promesse à Jamie mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il s'était servi de lui. A présent qu'il avait perdu Castiel, il n'avait plus que son tuteur. Et même si leur relation risquait d'être compliquée par ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il glissa son bras sous Jamie et posa sa main dans son dos. Son tuteur referma le sien au dessus de sa taille et vint se coller contre lui.

- Tu crois que tu aimerais tenter quelque chose avec moi ? Demanda doucement Jamie.

Dean posa sa main libre sur son front et ferma les yeux.

- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Jamie voulait entendre mais c'était l'entière vérité. Le cœur du jeune homme était déjà pris et il doutait de pouvoir effacer ses sentiments simplement parce qu'il le voulait. Il n'en aurait pas voulu à son tuteur de le mettre à la porte sans ménagement. Mais Jamie se serra un peu plus fortement contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son torse quelque part au niveau de son cœur.

- Je ne te demande rien … juste d'essayer, expliqua t-il.

Dean tourna son visage vers lui et observa le sommet de son crâne durant de longues secondes. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il était responsable de ce qui se passait. Il n'aurait jamais du se jeter sur son tuteur de la sorte. Il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. Il était temps qu'il se montre un minimum responsable. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis embrassa le crâne de Jamie qui reposait toujours sur son torse.

- On peut essayer … mais je ne te promets rien … je ne peux pas te mentir, concéda t-il.

Jamie hocha la tête calmement avant de faire glisser son doigt dans le sperme qui commençait à sécher sur le ventre de son compagnon.

- Tu veux rester ici ce soir ? Je peux cuisiner … enfin … je peux réchauffer quelque chose.

- Je veux bien.

Dean pouvait deviner le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Jamie et il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vécu de situation similaire et s'il n'était pas dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ventre et grimaça.

- Je devrais prendre une douche, suggéra t-il.

- Tu devrais, approuva Jamie.

Dean sourit à son tour puis laissa son tuteur s'éloigner de lui. Il le regarda se lever du lit sans se soucier d'être entièrement nu. Jamie attrapa un pantalon de survêtement par terre et l'enfila rapidement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et le regarda de longues secondes sans retenue.

- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Jamie secoua la tête en souriant.

- Rien c'est juste … j'ai souvent imaginé à quoi tu ressemblerais allongé nu sur mon lit et … soyons honnête, la réalité est bien meilleure que mon imagination fertile.

- Oh … c'est un compliment ?

- Bien sûr idiot !

Dean se redressa sur le matelas puis se remit lentement debout. Il s'approcha de Jamie et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçu non plus … souffla t-il dans l'oreille de son tuteur.

Ce dernier frissonna puis accompagna Dean à l'extérieur de sa chambre avant de lui indiquer la deuxième porte dans le couloir.

- Tu trouveras des serviettes dans le placard et tout ce dont tu peux avoir besoin dans la douche, expliqua t-il avant de prendre la direction du salon.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bains. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir en face de lui. Il reconnaissait à peine son reflet. Il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur le sommet de son crâne et les joues rouges. Ses yeux étaient sombres et brillants et ses lèvres enflées. Il se passa une main sur le visage en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait couché avec Jamie. Il avait accepté de tenter quelque chose avec lui. Et il était amoureux de Castiel. Il était profondément et totalement amoureux de Castiel. Il avait la sensation d'être un menteur et un traitre. De ne pas être digne de l'être extraordinaire qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Mais Dean avait envie d'être égoïste pour une fois dans sa vie. Jamie l'aidait à se sentir mieux et il était exactement ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin pour se remettre sur les rails. Il avait bien l'intention de tenter sa chance. Même si son cœur était déjà pris et qu'il ne risquait pas d'être à nouveau libre avant un long moment. Il avait mérité un peu de bonheur. Et il avait été sincère avec Jamie. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il ne s'agissait que d'une tentative. Si cela devait échouer, alors ils partiraient chacun de leur côté. Peut-être pourraient-ils rester amis ? Il avait envie d'y croire. Il prit une grande inspiration puis pénétra dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude évacuer la tension dans ses muscles et ferma les yeux. A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas l'image de Castiel qui s'imposait immédiatement derrière ses paupières mais celle de Jamie. C'était un début. Il savait que le chemin était encore long mais il avait bien l'intention de ne pas le faire seul.


	20. Importante décision

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici le 20ème chapitre de cette fic. Déjà la moitié de postée ... le temps passe vite.**

**Je tiens ici à remercier toutes ceux et celles qui m'ont écrit et qui ont pris le temps de commenter mon histoire. Vous me donnez la motivation de continuer et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante !**

**Je profite d'en être à la moitié de la fic pour vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une histoire plutôt sombre mais qui aura une fin heureuse. Comme l'indique le résumé, Dean a un très long chemin à parcourir avant de s'en sortir. Je sais que certain(e)s d'entre vous se sont inquiétés de ne pas le voir se mettre avec Castiel. C'est effectivement au programme mais ce ne sera pas simple.**

**J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de réaliste. Les gens en dépression ne se remettent pas facilement. Ils ne guérissent jamais miraculeusement (et là je parle d'expérience, j'ai des amis qui en souffrent depuis des années déjà).**

**J'espère que les complications rencontrées par Dean (et elles ne sont pas finies) ne vous décourageront pas de me lire.**

**Certains chapitres ont été très difficiles à écrire pour moi. Je peux comprendre qu'ils soient parfois difficiles à lire.**

**Je prie pour ne pas vous perdre en cours de route. Le chemin est long mais la récompense sera bien là pour nos deux héros.**

**Cette histoire, je le répète, se finira bien et d'ici quelques chapitres, Dean entamera sa guérison. Parfois, il suffit d'avoir touché le fond pour pouvoir remonter.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Barely Breathing de Duncan Sheik**

**Chapitre 20 : Importante décision**

Castiel était en train de finir de se préparer pour rejoindre Dean à un concert organisé par Chris et Steve quand son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable et sourit en voyant le nom de Rafael s'afficher. Il décrocha aussitôt en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la glace accrochée au dessus du lavabo de la salle de bains.

- Eh toi, lança t-il en pénétrant dans son salon.

Sa relation avec Rafael avait beaucoup évolué ces dernières semaines. Ils étaient officiellement redevenus un couple et après avoir échangé quelques baisers, ils avaient finalement couché à nouveau ensemble après leur sixième rendez-vous. A présent, Rafael passait beaucoup de ses soirées chez Castiel et quelques unes de ses nuits. Le jeune homme avait oublié la plupart de ses doutes le concernant et avait décidé de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Il avait fini par accepter de croire que son ex petit ami avait changé et il avait choisi de se lancer à corps perdu dans cette nouvelle relation.

Il aimait toujours Dean. Il le savait. Mais quand il était avec Rafael, ses sentiments étaient relégués à l'arrière plan. Il ne pensait plus constamment à lui et passait à présent des journées entières sans lui parler.

Ils restaient amis et se voyaient toujours régulièrement. Mais Castiel voulait accorder une chance à son couple et il devait s'éloigner de Dean pour y parvenir. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme semblait aller bien mieux et il ne l'appelait plus à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. A vrai dire, il ne se confiait plus vraiment à lui et si cela l'avait blessé les premiers temps, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un soulagement. Peu à peu, leur relation perdait de son importance et s'ils aimaient toujours autant se voir, les choses étaient différentes.

Castiel savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour oublier totalement ses sentiments pour son ami. Il pouvait les ignorer mais ils étaient toujours là. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, ils finiraient par disparaître pour laisser la place à ceux qu'il développait pour Rafael.

- Eh mon cœur, je te dérange ? Demanda le jeune avocat à l'autre bout du fil.

Castiel attrapa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et l'enfila rapidement.

- J'allais partir mais je dois pouvoir trouver quelques minutes à te consacrer, assura t-il.

- Oh oui c'est vrai, ton concert … tu veux que je te rappelle après ?

Rafael était particulièrement attentif à ses envies et ses attentes depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Il lui demandait constamment son avis. Quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement avant.

- Non, non je t'écoute.

Castiel vérifia qu'il avait son portefeuille et ses clefs d'appartement puis sortit de chez lui, son téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille pendant qu'il fermait sa porte à clefs.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais te dire tout ça par téléphone mais … j'ai déjeuné avec un ancien camarade de fac à midi et il ... il m'a fait une proposition.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de penser que Rafael était en train de rompre avec lui. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un vieux réflexe mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il déglutit avec peine sans rien dire, redoutant le pire.

- Un poste s'est libéré au sein de son cabinet. Il pense que je pourrais convenir. Je serais associé, comme ici, mais le salaire est nettement plus intéressant. Et il s'agit de droit criminel, ce à quoi j'aspirais quand j'étais encore étudiant, expliqua Rafael d'une voix qui trahissait son enthousiasme.

Castiel soupira longuement, soulagé. Il s'éloigna finalement de la porte de son appartement et emprunta les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir douté de son petit-ami mais il estimait avoir des raisons de ne pas avoir totalement confiance en lui. Le temps pourrait probablement y remédier. Mais c'était encore trop tôt.

- Félicitations ! Lança t-il en poussant la porte de l'immeuble pour sortir.

L'air était froid et le vent soufflait fort. La journée avait été belle mais ils étaient encore en plein hiver et la température descendait considérablement dès que la nuit tombait.

- Le cabinet est à San Francisco, confia alors Rafael d'une petite voix.

Castiel s'immobilisa en plein milieu du trottoir, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il regarda autour de lui pendant de longues secondes, incapable de réagir, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Cas ? L'appela Rafael.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre son index et son pouce.

- Tu es train de me larguer c'est ça ? Demanda t-il, son cœur battant dans ses tempes et déclenchant un début de migraine.

Il aurait du se fier à son instinct. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi stupide. Bien sûr que Rafael allait le quitter. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser une telle opportunité lui échapper, surtout par pour lui. Il choisirait toujours le travail plutôt que sa relation amoureuse. Et Castiel regrettait de ne pas avoir pris en compte cette possibilité avant de se remettre avec lui.

- Bien sûr que non, lui répondit alors Rafael, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il leva les yeux au ciel et observa une seconde les nuages qui voilaient la lune.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors, je suis en train de te dire que si j'accepte ce travail, je devrais partir m'installer à San Francisco et … je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

- Tu … quoi ?

Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il avait bien entendu. Rafael lui avait-il réellement proposé de s'installer avec lui à San Francisco ? C'était un cap énorme. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à le franchir. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire s'il venait à refuser.

- Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi. Je veux qu'on habite ensemble à San Francisco et je veux que nous fassions notre vie tous les deux. Ce serait un nouveau départ. Loin des mauvais souvenirs …

- Mais … j'ai … mon travail … mes amis. Je ne peux pas … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir.

- Je ne te demande pas de réponse ce soir. Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses.

Castiel acquiesça même si Rafael ne pouvait pas le voir. Il hésita une seconde avant d'oser poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Si je refuse … est-ce que tu partiras quand même ? Demanda t-il.

Il entendit Rafael soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Il était presque sûr que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Si tu refuses alors je ne prendrais pas ce travail. Je ne te ferais pas passer en second mon cœur. Tu comptes plus pour moi qu'un job.

Castiel sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors que son cœur battait toujours plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine.

- Tu as vraiment changé, constata le jeune homme.

- Depuis le temps que je te le dis, plaisanta Rafael.

Castiel n'en revenait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Rafael lui laissait toutes les cartes en main. Il ne lui imposait pas sa décision ou ne lui donnait d'ultimatum. Il lui offrait un choix. Et Castiel lui en était terriblement reconnaissant.

- Je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement, assura t-il.

- Parfait mais pas ce soir … ce soir je veux que tu t'amuses et ensuite je veux que tu viennes chez moi pour que je te fasse l'amour toute la nuit, suggéra Rafael.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir alors que son corps réagissait à la proposition de son petit ami. Il se passa une main sur le visage en souriant.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répliqua t-il.

- Oh, je sais que tu viendras. Tu ne peux pas me résister.

Castiel rit pendant quelques secondes. Il devait admettre qu'il avait du mal à dire « non » à son petit ami. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur relation, ils se comportaient comme deux adolescents. Ils se touchaient constamment, s'embrassaient à la moindre occasion. C'était excitant et exactement ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin.

- Bonne soirée Rafael.

- Bonne soirée mon cœur.

Castiel raccrocha le téléphone en souriant toujours. Il se remit en route, la proposition de Rafael tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Il devait admettre qu'il était flatté par ce que son petit ami lui avait dit. Et il avait toujours adoré San Francisco. Il trouvait la ville moins artificielle que Los Angeles. Ce n'était pas le bout du monde et il pourrait toujours voir ses amis fréquemment. Il serait à six heures en voiture et une heure d'avion d'eux. Mais il y avait la librairie. Il refusait de la vendre et s'il partait, il devrait en confier la gérance à quelqu'un. Gabriel ferait sans doute l'affaire. Mais il doutait que son ami aurait toujours envie de lui parler ou de s'occuper de son magasin quand il lui en aurait donné la raison. Et puis il y avait la question de savoir ce que Castiel ferait une fois à San Francisco. Il lui faudrait un autre travail. Se faire de nouveaux amis. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Il serait loin de tout ce qui lui était familier … il serait loin de Dean. Et si s'éloigner du jeune homme était sans doute la meilleure solution pour mettre un terme à ses sentiments, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'enchantait. Car il savait que Dean lui manquerait terriblement. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à le laisser derrière. Que se passerait-il si le jeune homme avait besoin de lui ? Pourrait-il être présent s'il y avait urgence ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il réalisa alors qu'il était à un tournant de sa vie et il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Il allait devoir y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais pour le moment, il avait envie de profiter de sa soirée.

Il lui fallut encore un petit quart d'heure pour rejoindre le bar où le groupe de Chris et Steve se produisait et quand il y pénétra, il chercha presque aussitôt Dean du regard. Le jeune homme l'avait appelé la veille pour l'inviter. Son geste avait surpris Castiel. Ces derniers jours, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlé, la vie se mettant en travers de leur chemin. Mais le jeune homme avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Et Castiel avait accepté. Car malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il avait encore du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à son ami. Peut-être son installation à San Francisco était-elle nécessaire pour qu'il finisse par couper les ponts avec le jeune homme ?

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à son possible départ alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un agréable moment avec Dean. Car bien que souhaitant faire fonctionner sa relation avec Rafael, il avait encore tendance à tout oublier quand il était seul avec le jeune homme. Il suffisait parfois d'un seul regard pour que ses sentiments reviennent avec force et que son cœur se brise à nouveau. Castiel se doutait qu'il aurait du prendre ses distances aussitôt mais il ne pouvait pas encore se passer de Dean. C'était comme une drogue.

Le bar était bondé et Castiel tourna quelques secondes sur lui-même avant de localiser le jeune homme dans un coin de la salle. Il était assis à une table, une bouteille de Coca posée devant lui. Castiel s'approcha de lui en évitant de bousculer qui que ce soit – ce qui relevait de l'équilibrisme vu le monde présent – puis s'arrêta quand il fut enfin devant la table. Dean leva alors les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Eh Cas, salut ! Jeta le jeune homme en se levant de sa chaise.

Castiel prit une seconde pour le regarder. Il semblait avoir pris quelques couleurs et ses yeux étaient plus brillants que jamais. Il portait un tee-shirt sur lequel on pouvait voir un panda et qui n'était visiblement pas à sa taille et une veste en cuir qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu porter. Castiel le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant. Il lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à la table, Dean reprenant sa place à côté de lui.

- Content que tu aies pu venir, lança Dean en se penchant vers lui pour se faire entendre.

Castiel put alors sentir le parfum de sa peau et il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son odeur habituelle. Elle était artificielle et non naturelle comme elle l'avait toujours été. Il ne sentait pas le tabac froid ou la vanille de son gel douche. Il sentait le parfum. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il avait toujours adoré l'odeur de la peau du jeune homme. Mais une nouvelle fois, il avait tendance à être obsédé par tout ce qui avait un rapport avec lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda t-il finalement pour lancer la conversation.

Dean lui sourit en attrapant la bouteille de Coca sur la table.

- Ca va … je … je vais bien. J'ai trouvé un travail. C'est pas grand chose. Je suis serveur dans un café mais … c'est un pas en avant je suppose. Et puis je vais dans un groupe de soutien. J'ai un tuteur. Je fais des progrès.

- C'est génial, assura Castiel sincèrement.

Dean haussa les épaules mais son sourire s'élargit considérablement. Castiel eut envie de lui prendre la main pour la serrer mais il se retint. Ce geste n'aurait pas été approprié.

- Et toi ? Ca va ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel eut envie pendant une seconde de lui parler de la proposition que Rafael lui avait faite mais il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée. Il redoutait que le jeune homme l'encourage à le suivre. Ou le traite de fou pour y avoir pensé. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il craignait le plus. Il opta donc pour une version édulcorée de ses dernières semaines.

- Ca va bien.

- Et Rafael ?

Castiel aurait du savoir que le jeune homme finirait par lui poser la question. Et il aurait sans nul doute du préparer une réponse adéquate. Mais il avait été perturbé par le coup de fil de Rafael et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de dire. Il choisit finalement de se montrer honnête. Dean lui avait assuré qu'il le soutiendrait quelle que soit sa décision. Il était temps de vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Lui et moi on … on forme un couple à présent. Et c'est super … c'est … ça se passe bien.

- Castiel …

- Non Dean, l'interrompit ce dernier. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. Tu ne sais rien de lui et …

- Castiel, je suis content pour toi. Sincèrement. J'espère que tu seras heureux avec lui.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune libraire ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu de la réaction de son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu mais si Dean s'était emporté, il aurait pu espérer qu'il s'agissait de jalousie. Et cela nourrissait la petite partie de lui qui continuait de penser qu'il y avait un avenir possible entre lui et le jeune homme. Mais le retour à la réalité était difficile tout autant qu'il était nécessaire. Castiel devait arrêter d'espérer. Dean était son ami.

- Oh euh alors merci, bafouilla t-il.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire avant de se tourner vers le bar. Castiel suivit son regard mais ne vit rien de particulier parmi les dizaines de clients qui attendaient leur consommation. Il se concentra à la place sur la scène où il aperçut Chris qui était en train d'installer sa guitare. Steve était à côté de lui et lui parlait à l'oreille. Castiel sourit en voyant à quel point ils semblaient complices et amoureux. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rafael. Il avait la chance d'avoir, comme les amis de Dean, quelqu'un dans sa vie avec qui il pouvait envisager de construire un avenir. Et il était en train de se morfondre parce que le jeune homme ne se montrait pas jaloux de son bonheur. Il était pathétique.

- Castiel, je … il y a quelque chose que je te dois te dire, lança alors Dean, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel se tourna vers lui au moment où un jeune homme s'arrêtait à leur table, une bouteille de bière dans la main et un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- C'était la folie au bar ! Jeta l'inconnu en se laissant tomber sur la dernière chaise libre.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Dean et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- J'ai du me battre pour avoir l'attention du serveur, ajouta t-il ensuite.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de bouger, incapable de parler ou même de réfléchir clairement. Il ne pouvait que regarder cet inconnu toucher Dean comme s'il en avait le droit. Comme si c'était normal. Et brutalement, le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de Castiel. Il fronça les sourcils alors que l'inconnu posait ses yeux sur lui.

- Tu dois être Castiel. Dean m'a parlé de toi … je suis Jamie. Enchanté, lui jeta l'inconnu en lui tendant la main.

Castiel la lui serra sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Jamie. Dean ne lui avait pas parlé de lui. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise à côté de lui. Il posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table et se racla la gorge.

- Jamie est mon tuteur … pour le groupe de soutien, expliqua t-il sans regarder Castiel.

Il lui en avait effectivement parlé brièvement quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais de toute évidence, il était un peu plus que le tuteur du jeune homme. Sauf si embrasser la personne dont on avait la charge sur la joue était une habitude dans ce groupe de soutien. Castiel en doutait.

- En fait, je suis un petit peu plus que son tuteur … je suis aussi son ami et accessoirement son petit ami si j'en crois la définition commune du terme, plaisanta Jamie.

Castiel eut la sensation que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre et qu'il venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux sur la table et dut lutter contre une furieuse envie de prendre la fuite. Dean avait un petit ami. Un petit ami qui de toute évidence était quelqu'un de bien et de décidé à l'aider. Quelqu'un de son âge et de totalement séduisant. Jamie était littéralement à tomber par terre. Il avait un corps parfait, un visage aux traits fins et délicats, une mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une barbe entretenue et des yeux bleus-gris qui brillaient sous les lumières tamisées du bar. Dean était en couple. Lui qui avait assuré ne pas vouloir d'une relation amoureuse. Castiel se sentait trahi. Et il était en colère. Même s'il doutait d'en avoir réellement le droit.

- Dean m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés par le biais d'une ligne d'écoute … tu fais parti d'une association, c'est ça ? Demanda Jamie.

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea pendant une seconde. Comment pouvait-il rester là à faire face au bonheur du jeune homme quand il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait menti depuis le début ? Dean n'avait pas joué franc jeu avec lui. Il lui avait juré ne pas pouvoir tomber amoureux. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait jamais aucun homme dans sa vie. Bordel, il avait promis de tirer un trait sur les aventures en tout genre ! C'était ce qu'il lui avait servi comme excuse pour ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui. Et maintenant, il osait l'inviter pour lui présenter son petit ami. Castiel était furieux. Frustré et affreusement jaloux.

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais … il n'y a pas grand chose que je ne sache pas sur lui, ajouta Jamie en souriant.

Castiel aperçut du coin de l'oeil Dean qui rougissait et le sous-entendu de son tuteur ne lui échappa pas. Il ne parlait pas uniquement des problèmes du jeune homme. Non. Il était en train de lui dire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Qu'ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre parce qu'ils étaient intimes et en couple. Amoureux. Castiel eut envie de vomir.

- Je faisais parti d'une association mais j'ai … j'ai laissé tombé. Je n'ai plus le temps et il se peut que je déménage sous peu, expliqua Castiel.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler de la proposition de Rafael à Dean. Mais il ressentait le besoin irrationnel de se venger du jeune homme. De lui faire mal simplement parce que lui souffrait aussi.

- Tu vas déménager ? Demanda Dean en tournant le visage vers lui.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de réaliser qu'il s'avançait un peu. Il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision et il n'allait pas choisir de partir loin de chez lui simplement pour se venger de son ami.

- En fait, ce n'est pas encore sûr … mon petit ami a une opportunité de travail à San Francisco et il m'a demandé de partir avec lui.

Castiel eut la sensation de lire quelque chose comme de la souffrance dans le regard de Dean mais le jeune homme détourna aussitôt la tête pour se tourner vers Jamie qui semblait à la fois enjoué et fasciné par ce qu'il entendait.

- San Francisco est une ville géniale ! J'ai vécu là-bas quand j'étais gosse et c'était … c'était le rêve. Si j'étais toi, je sauterais sur l'occasion, expliqua t-il.

« Et si j'étais toi, je serais sans doute le plus heureux des hommes » songea Castiel, la colère le rendant incapable de penser rationnellement. Il hocha toutefois la tête.

- Oui, je réfléchis encore mais je suppose que ça me ferait du bien de m'éloigner de … d'ici. J'ai fait le tour de ce que Los Angeles avait à m'offrir … j'ai besoin de changer d'air, répliqua t-il.

Il vit Dean se tendre brusquement, presque comme s'il prenait ses propos comme une accusation. Ce qu'ils étaient bien sûr. Et Castiel savait qu'il finirait par s'en vouloir. Car ce n'était pas son genre de se conduire comme ça.

- Eh Dean, bébé, ça va ? Demanda brusquement Jamie en saisissant le bras du jeune homme sur la table.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le petit nom que Jamie avait choisi pour son ami. « Bébé ». C'était intime, gentil et tendre. Et cela rendait les choses encore plus vraies. Dean était en couple. L'information avait du mal à s'imprégner dans l'esprit de Castiel.

- Non, oui … je veux dire ça va, c'est juste … je ne savais pas que tu envisageais de partir avec Rafael, avoua Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire alors que son cœur continuait de saigner abondamment.

- Et je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami, rappela t-il.

Dean acquiesça en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillants. Mais Castiel refusait de croire que c'était parce qu'il était triste. A vrai dire, il était trop aveuglé par sa propre colère pour s'interroger sur ce que le jeune homme pouvait ressentir de son côté.

- J'ai l'impression étrange d'être de trop, intervint Jamie en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Castiel eut envie de lui dire qu'il aurait effectivement été préférable qu'il s'en aille. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler avec Dean en privé. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il l'aimait et que s'il était d'accord pour plaquer Jamie et tenter sa chance avec lui, il n'hésiterait pas à renoncer à Rafael ? Qu'il était follement en colère contre lui parce qu'il lui avait menti ? Ou simplement qu'il partait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir heureux avec un homme qui n'était pas lui ? Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire à Dean qui arrangerait les choses. Il avait la sensation d'être dans une impasse. Il secoua finalement la tête.

- Non, désolé, c'est peut-être moi qui suis de trop. Vous étiez de toute évidence en plein rendez-vous et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, lâcha t-il.

Jamie le regarda, visiblement surpris alors que Dean baissait les yeux sur ses mains dans lesquelles il tenait toujours sa bouteille de Coca.

- Non, je suis content de pouvoir rencontrer les amis de Dean … ok, je crois qu'on est juste parti du mauvais pied. Je vais aller aux toilettes et vous vous … vous n'avez qu'à parler un peu et ensuite tout ira beaucoup mieux, expliqua Jamie en se levant.

Dean sembla hésiter à le retenir mais le laissa finalement s'éloigner. Castiel attendit qu'il soit définitivement hors de vue pour se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- Alors ? Demanda t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules sans regarder Castiel. Il avait toujours les joues rouges et il semblait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

- Alors quoi ?

- Jamie ?

Dean soupira longuement avant de repousser sa bouteille de Coca et de joindre ses mains sur la table.

- C'était pas … prévu. Il est … il a su me convaincre.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Dean haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Castiel n'avait probablement pas le droit de lui poser ce genre de questions. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance. Même s'il le savait déjà. Parce que Dean ne l'aimait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, confessa le jeune homme en levant enfin les yeux vers Castiel.

Et c'était pire encore que de l'entendre répondre par l'affirmative. Pire que de l'entendre répondre par la négative. Il n'y avait rien que puisse dire Dean et qui rendrait les choses plus faciles. Il n'y avait rien de possible entre eux. Et que le jeune homme soit ou non amoureux de Jamie ne changerait rien. Mais l'espoir que Castiel ne parvenait pas à tuer, l'espoir que Dean pourrait un jour l'aimer en retour, ne s'éteindrait pas tant que le jeune homme ne serait pas réellement en couple avec quelqu'un.

- Tu m'as dit un jour que lorsque je rencontrerais la bonne personne, je le saurais … Jamie est génial, vraiment mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit le bon … ou peut-être que je suis juste incapable de le savoir, avoua Dean finalement.

Castiel se souvenait de lui avoir tenu de tels propos mais il n'avait pas pensé à l'époque qu'il serait aussi rapidement confronté au potentiel petit-ami du jeune homme. Et il avait principalement parlé de ce que lui ressentait à l'époque. Ce qu'il ressentait toujours aujourd'hui.

- Il a l'air gentil, admit Castiel en pensant au sourire chaleureux que Jamie lui avait adressé.

- Il l'est, confirma Dean d'un air songeur.

Il soupira longuement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Castiel.

- San Francisco ? Souffla t-il.

Le jeune libraire haussa les épaules. Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir parlé de la proposition de Rafael à son ami. Il l'avait fait sur un coup de tête, pour se venger et lui faire du mal. Mais il avait la sensation que cela allait inévitablement lui retomber dessus.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision … j'y réfléchis, c'est tout, expliqua Castiel.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de détourner une nouvelle fois le regard pour observer les gens autour d'eux.

- Je crois que tu devrais accepter, avança t-il doucement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il aurait cru que son ami tenterait de le dissuader de suivre Rafael. Parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Et il devait admettre qu'il était blessé de le voir le pousser dans ce sens.

- Tu me manqueras terriblement mais … je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour toi. Une chance de faire évoluer ta relation avec Rafael … de laisser le passé derrière vous. Si tu tiens à lui, tu devrais vraiment foncer, ajouta Dean.

Castiel observa son ami pendant une seconde. Il semblait à la fois nerveux et triste. Mais il paraissait également déterminé. Peut-être était-ce là la preuve de plus dont Castiel avait besoin pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se raccrocher à cet espoir stupide qui survivait en lui ? Peut-être était-ce un signe qu'il était réellement temps de passer à autre chose ?

- Et je crois que tu devrais donner une chance à Jamie … une vraie chance, je veux dire. Il pourrait te surprendre, suggéra Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête puis soupira longuement.

- Alors quoi ? On se dit au revoir ? Lança t-il.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il les ravala aussitôt et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai toujours détesté les « au revoir ». Je préfèrerais qu'on évite … et puis je ne serais pas très loin. On continuera à se voir et à s'appeler, assura Castiel.

Mais même lui savait que s'il venait à partir, sa relation avec Dean se détériorerait avec le temps. Parce qu'il se consacrerait uniquement à Rafael et que le jeune homme finirait par reconstruire sans vie sans qu'il soit là pour en faire parti. Ils s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir à se dire. Cette soirée sonnait effectivement comme un « au revoir », presque comme un « adieu ». Et Castiel sentit le chagrin l'envahir.

- Bien sûr qu'on continuera à s'appeler … et puis je saurais que tu es heureux et c'est tout ce que je te souhaite … moi, je … j'ai Jamie maintenant. Je crois que ton boulot avec moi est fini.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un boulot, protesta Castiel.

Dean sourit tristement sans le regarder.

- Je sais … mais … tu m'as sauvé la vie tu sais. Et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. Mais il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envol et pour toi de vivre ta vie. On ne peut pas continuer à … comme ça, expliqua t-il.

Castiel était de son avis. Mais ça n'en était pas moins atrocement douloureux. Et si le jeune libraire s'en fiait à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, il se doutait que ce serait probablement pire encore quand il serait effectivement loin du jeune homme.

- Je ne pensais pas que je t'empêchai de prendre ton envol, regretta Castiel.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues et le jeune libraire sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute … loin de là. C'est juste que … je suis dépendant de toi. Je le suis depuis le premier jour. Et ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas sain. Si je continue, je finirais par ne plus pouvoir rien faire sans toi et je sais que tu renonceras à tout pour m'aider. Je ne le veux pas. J'ai envie d'être heureux et j'ai envie que tu le sois. Même si cela implique que tu sois loin de moi.

- J'espère que Jamie te rendra heureux.

- Et j'espère que Rafael en fera de même avec toi … sans quoi je serais obligé de lui casser la figure.

Castiel sourit à son tour malgré le chagrin qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Il sentit la main de Dean effleurer la sienne avant de se poser à nouveau sur la table et pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé ce geste. Mais quand il vit le rouge monter aux joues de son ami, il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié de tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi depuis le début, confessa alors Dean.

Castiel haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Son esprit était embrouillé et il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler de quoi que ce soit qui n'avait pas de rapport avec son départ prochain et la nouvelle relation de Dean.

- C'est inutile, assura t-il.

- Mais tu sais que je suis te reconnaissant non ?

- Je le sais.

- Parfait.

Castiel soupira alors qu'il apercevait Jamie qui revenait doucement vers eux. Le tuteur de Dean semblait prendre tout son temps. Mais il n'interromprait rien. Ils s'étaient tout dit. Ils avaient clos le chapitre de leur histoire. Et ils s'étaient dit « au revoir ». Du moins, c'était ce que Castiel ressentait. Cette conversation avait quelque chose d'une fin. Le jeune libraire était épuisé et triste. Mais il avait la sensation d'avoir fait le tour de cette histoire. Ils étaient arrivés dans une impasse et il était temps pour eux de faire demi-tour. De se séparer. Pas définitivement bien sûr. Ils restaient amis. Mais ce ne serait plus jamais la même chose.

- Je peux revenir ? Demanda Jamie quand il fut enfin à leur hauteur.

Castiel acquiesça alors que Dean attrapait la main de son petit ami par dessus la table. C'était un geste d'une grande intimité et Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à les regarder l'un avec l'autre. Il avait peut-être fini par accepter leur relation mais il refusait d'en être le témoin.

- Je devrais y aller, lâcha t-il.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Reste au moins les écouter. Ils sont bons, répliqua t-il.

Castiel avait envie de dire oui. Il avait envie de profiter de Dean pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Mais il ne ferait que se torturer un peu plus longtemps. Et il en avait assez de souffrir. Il avait besoin de sortir. Besoin de prendre un peu d'air. Besoin de partir. Il réalisa alors que sa décision était prise. Il allait suivre Rafael et il allait faire sa vie avec lui. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la bonne solution mais c'était la seule qu'il avait. Parce qu'à trop stagner, il allait finir par tout perdre.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils le sont mais vous êtes tous les deux et je ne veux pas … m'imposer, expliqua t-il.

« Assister à votre bonheur » était ce qu'il avait eu envie de dire. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il venait de clore un chapitre de sa vie et il était sur le point d'en entamer un autre. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se décider. Qu'il hésiterait jusqu'à lasser Rafael et le faire fuir. Qu'il passerait sa vie à attendre un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Il s'était montré plus responsable et rationnel qu'il ne s'en était cru capable. Il avait réglé les choses avec Dean et il se sentait prêt à aller de l'avant.

- Tu n'es pas de trop … j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à connaître les amis de Dean, intervint Jamie en souriant à Castiel.

Ce dernier tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'y être parvenu. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Dean et vit que le jeune homme le regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse. De la nostalgie. Castiel partageait ce sentiment. Il savait qu'il devait partir. Il savait qu'il devait mettre de la distance entre son ami et lui. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être malheureux. Car Dean allait lui manquer cruellement.

- On en aura peut-être l'occasion plus tard, avança Castiel tout en sachant que ce ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Mais je dois vraiment filer.

Jamie n'insista pas. Il devait avoir compris que c'était inutile. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration et se leva de sa chaise. Il vit Dean en faire de même.

- Je te raccompagne à l'extérieur, expliqua t-il.

Castiel lui sourit puis prit le chemin de la sortie. Il dut se faufiler entre les autres clients et dut à plusieurs reprises forcer le passage. Il pouvait sentir Dean dans son dos et il en profita pendant qu'il le pouvait. Quand ils furent enfin à l'extérieur, Castiel se tourna vers son ami.

- Tu m'excuseras auprès de Chris et Steve, lança t-il.

Dean acquiesça puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve … mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile de te débarrasser de moi … principalement parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, répondit-il.

Dean continua d'observer les étoiles qu'ils distinguaient à peine avec la lumière de la ville autour d'eux. Il finit par soupirer et par reporter son attention sur Castiel.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que les choses finiraient comme ça quand je t'ai appelé pour la première fois … je ne pensais pas être encore en vie si longtemps après ce coup de fil … et je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir devenir ami avec toi.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais jamais mourir, rappela Castiel, content de pouvoir évoquer les évènements passés sans ressentir la même angoisse qu'à l'époque.

Dean lui sourit.

- Tu l'avais dit … et j'ai refusé de te croire. Mais je suis content de m'être trompé. Et je suis content de t'avoir rencontré Cas. Tu as vraiment changé ma vie et ça je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Castiel sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait qu'ils étaient en train de mettre un point définitif à une histoire qui avait duré plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au moment de leur première rencontre. Une histoire qui avait bouleversé leur vie à chacun. Et qui malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle avait engendrée restait belle et mémorable.

- Dean, je … je voulais te dire que je … commença Castiel avant de s'interrompre.

« Que je t'aime » était ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir dire. Mais il renonça au dernier moment. Dean lui posa alors une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- Je sais, répliqua t-il.

Castiel sourit à son tour puis écarta les bras en espérant que Dean saisirait le message et accepterait son étreinte. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter mais finit par venir se coller contre lui. Castiel referma ses bras autour de lui et posa ses mains dans son dos. Celles de Dean s'installèrent autour de sa taille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras mais cette étreinte avait une signification particulièrement pour Castiel. Elle était un « au revoir », un « merci pour tout » et un « je t'aime ». Tous ces mots qu'il n'avait pas su dire au jeune homme mais qu'il aurait voulu qu'il entende. Le visage de Dean était appuyé dans son cou à la jonction avec son épaule et ses lèvres reposaient contre le tissu de son tee-shirt. Castiel réalisa alors qu'elle bougeait et que le jeune homme murmurait quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il sans pour autant relâcher le jeune homme.

Dean se serra un peu plus fortement contre lui.

- Au revoir, Cas, souffla le jeune homme contre sa peau.

Puis à la grande surprise de Castiel, Dean déposa un baiser dans son cou, un sur sa joue et recula en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

- Je … je t'adore, confessa Dean.

Castiel fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas réellement de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il pouvait toujours sentir les lèvres du jeune homme sur sa joue et la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se demandait s'il ne risquait pas de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait plus détourner ses yeux de ceux de Dean. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire quelque chose mais il n'en était pas capable. Le jeune homme dut le sentir. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami et pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Il ferma ensuite les yeux alors que Castiel restait subjugué par son visage. Par les tâches de rousseur qu'il aurait presque pu compter d'aussi prêt.

- Sois heureux Castiel … s'il te plait, murmura Dean.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes sans bouger. Puis le jeune homme finit par reculer. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et Castiel eut envie de le retenir. De le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le laisser partir s'il le serrait à nouveau contre lui. Il devait le libérer. Il devait le laisser vivre sa vie. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Dean retirait finalement ses mains de ses joues. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas sans quitter son ami des yeux puis hocha une fois la tête et lui tourna finalement le dos. Castiel le regarda se diriger vers la porte du bar et fut surpris de le voir se tourner une dernière fois dans sa direction.

- Eh Cas ! Lui lança t-il en souriant. Que la Force soit avec toi !

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la référence au film qu'ils avaient vu ensemble. Il acquiesça avant de pointer son indexe en direction du jeune homme.

- Et avec toi ! Répliqua t-il.

Dean le salua une dernière fois de la main avant de lui tourner à nouveau le dos et de rentrer dans le bar. Castiel le regarda disparaître parmi les autres clients puis détourna les yeux et se mit en route. Il avait le cœur lourd mais il se sentait également légèrement soulagé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir négocié un virage délicat avec beaucoup de dextérité. Il n'avait pas pour autant oublié ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais réellement l'oublier. Mais il était prêt à avancer. Il avait eu la preuve que Dean allait mieux. Qu'il était sur le bon chemin et qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était temps pour lui de le laisser filer. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Rafael.

- Eh beau gosse, tout va comme tu veux ? Lança son petit ami quand il décrocha.

Castiel sourit en entendant sa voix.

- Je viens, lança t-il.

- Ok mais je te préviens, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.

- Non Rafael, je viens à San Francisco, précisa Castiel.

Il attendit la réaction de son petit ami avec une certaine appréhension. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait changé d'avis en quelques heures ?

- Cas, c'est … c'est génial. Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Ne dis rien au téléphone … je serais là dans pas longtemps. J'ai besoin de voir.

- Et ta soirée ?

Castiel repensa à Dean et à Jamie. Ils étaient probablement collés l'un à l'autre à l'heure qu'il était. Il s'embrassait peut-être. Ou se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. Castiel n'aurait pas supporté de les voir faire. Il secoua la tête.

- Tu me manquais trop, confia t-il.

- Alors dépêche-toi de venir parce que j'ai très envie de toi, répliqua son petit ami.

Castiel acquiesça puis s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, réalisant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de dire à Rafael. Il se racla la gorge et se lança.

- Je t'aime.

Cela lui semblait être une évidence à présent. Il était toujours amoureux de Dean mais il avait également des sentiments très forts pour son petit ami. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment qu'il s'agisse déjà d'amour, il se sentait prêt à prononcer ces trois mots.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, lui assura Rafael. Dépêche-toi d'arriver.

Castiel le lui jura puis raccrocha le téléphone. Il n'avait pas pensé avouer ses sentiments à Rafael aussi tôt. Mais il avait eu l'impression que c'était le bon moment. Parce qu'il avait envie de prendre un nouveau départ et que le jeune avocat représentait sa seule chance d'aller de l'avant. Il voulait laisser derrière lui les difficultés de ces derniers mois. Il voulait vivre et être heureux. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'il en allait de même pour Dean. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si son départ blessait réellement le jeune homme. Il adressa une prière silencieuse pour que Jamie soit toujours présent à ses côtés. Pour qu'il soit celui qui redonne définitivement le goût de vivre au jeune homme. Puis il s'accorda une dernière pensée pour son ami et pour les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il savait qu'il finirait par les surmonter. Il pensait en avoir la force à présent. Peut-être avait-il eu simplement besoin d'un nouveau départ pour laisser derrière lui cet amour qui ne ferait que le retenir ? Ou peut-être son cœur avait-il finir par accepter ce que son cerveau lui disait en boucle depuis plusieurs semaines ? Castiel se fichait du pourquoi. Ce qu'il savait et ce qui comptait réellement pour lui, c'était le fait qu'il se sentait réellement optimiste pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de bouder son plaisir.


	21. L'agression

**Coucou et Joyeuse Pâques à tous !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont posté un commentaire et ont pris le temps de lire le précédent chapitre.**

**Voici le 21 ème chapitre. Attention celui-ci contient de la violence. Je préfère vous prévenir !**

**On s'accroche et d'ici qqs chapitres Dean remontera la pente après avoir touché le fond !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Butterflies and Hurricanes de Muse**

**Chapitre 21 : L'agression**

Dean n'aimait pas son travail. En fait, il n'aimait pas la clientèle qui fréquentait le café. Et certains de ses collègues étaient des abrutis finis. Mais il aimait le fait d'avoir une raison de se lever le matin. Il aimait savoir qu'il gagnait de l'argent et qu'il pouvait aider Chris à payer les factures. Il se sentait utile et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas la sensation d'être un poids pour ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il devait tout cela à Jamie. Son tuteur était constamment présent pour lui. Il le conseillait quand il avait besoin et l'écoutait quand il avait juste envie de parler. Leur relation était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour le jeune homme.

Il aimait toujours Castiel. Il le savait. Il doutait de pouvoir l'oublier facilement. Mais ce qu'il avait avec Jamie avait pris de l'importance pour lui. Il tenait énormément à son tuteur. Ils n'étaient pas un couple ordinaire. Ils ne sortaient que rarement ensemble en public et ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu de rendez-vous officiel. Mais ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble. Ils se retrouvaient généralement chez Jamie pour éviter Chris et son enthousiasme débordant pour leur relation. Ils regardaient la télé ensemble, discutaient de tout et de rien ou se contentait de s'allonger ensemble et de regarder les secondes défiler en silence. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean n'avait pas une relation uniquement basée sur le sexe. Bien sûr, il couchait avec Jamie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui les motivait à se voir. Bien au contraire. Ils aimaient simplement leurs présences mutuelles.

Dean pensait encore souvent à Castiel. Il n'avait plus revu son ami depuis le soir où il avait appris pour son départ prochain. Il ne savait pas s'il était déjà parti ou s'il était encore à Los Angeles. Il avait toujours son numéro enregistré dans son téléphone mais il refusait de l'appeler.

Il avait choisi de se rendre à l'évidence. Il était amoureux de Castiel mais rien n'était possible entre eux. Et parce que le jeune homme voulait que son ami soit heureux et qu'il espérait pouvoir l'être aussi complètement à terme, il devait le laisser partir. Ca n'avait pas été facile de l'encourager à le faire. Il aurait préféré le supplier de rester. Mais il avait choisi ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux deux. Et cette séparation était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Castiel pour construire son avenir avec Rafael et ne pouvoir se concentrer que sur lui. Dean pour se reconstruire et se libérer de cette dépendance qu'il avait à l'égard de son ami. Ils en sortiraient grandis et probablement guéris. Et qui sait … le Destin finirait peut-être par les réunir. Quelque chose lui disait que leur histoire n'était pas complètement finie. Qu'elle continuerait … différemment sans doute mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Dean se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Mais depuis quelques jours, il se sentait réellement mieux. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Castiel, il avait cru que tout s'écroulerait autour de lui et qu'il replongerait à nouveau dans l'enfer qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'il ne le rencontre. Mais rien ne s'était passé de cette manière. En prenant conscience de ses sentiments, il avait également réalisé qu'il s'était trompé depuis le début. Il était capable d'aimer. Et s'il était capable d'aimer, alors tout espoir était permis. Il ne finirait peut-être pas sa vie seul. Il voulait être optimiste.

De surcroît, cela l'avait poussé dans les bras de Jamie. Il ne pensait pas être amoureux de son tuteur. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait finir par avoir les mêmes sentiments pour lui que pour Castiel.

L'un dans l'autre, Dean avait enfin la sensation que les choses s'arrangeaient. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, loin de là. Mais il était sur le bon chemin. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il entrapercevait enfin la petite lumière tout au bout du tunnel. Il voulait croire que c'était bon signe. Il voulait réellement le croire.

Il était onze heures quand il quitta enfin son travail. Il était épuisé et il avait affreusement mal au dos. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à entendre des étudiants se plaindre de leur professeur, de leurs petits ou petites amis, de leurs parents ou même du temps qu'il faisait. Il avait envie de leur dire qu'ils avaient sacrément de la chance. Car de toute évidence, leurs problèmes n'avaient rien de vraiment graves. Dean aurait voulu les prendre par la main et les conduire aux réunions de son groupe de soutien. Il aurait voulu qu'ils entendent des gamins leur raconter comme leur père les avait violé ou comment il avait un jour décidé de se trancher les veines. Peut-être arrêteraient-ils de se plaindre pour tout et n'importe quoi ? Ou peut-être continueraient-ils simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire ?

Dean fut soulagé quand son patron ferma enfin le café et les renvoya chez eux. Il était en colère contre tout et tout le monde quand il sortit par la porte de derrière et il fut content d'avoir le trajet jusqu'à chez lui à faire à pieds pour se calmer un peu.

Jamie n'était pas disponible ce soir. Il avait un inventaire à terminer au magasin et Dean avait prévu de passer la soirée avec Chris et Steve. Il les avait quelque peu négligé ces derniers temps et il avait envie de se rattraper.

La pluie avait enfin cessé après une journée entière à tomber drue. L'air était encore humide mais Dean adorait sentir l'odeur du béton et de l'herbe mouillés. C'était un parfum qui lui rappelait les après-midis passées à jouer avec Sam. Cela le rendait nostalgique.

Les rues étaient quasiment désertes à cette heure-là. Mais Dean ne s'en souciait pas réellement. Il n'avait jamais eu peur. Il avait beau entendre parler de l'insécurité dans les rues de Los Angeles, il continuait de croire que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Et puis il estimait avoir eu son lot de problèmes pour au moins plusieurs décennies. Il voulait croire que le sort s'était suffisamment acharné sur lui pour ne pas en rajouter.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches et ses yeux fixés sur les rares voitures qui passaient. Il repensait souvent à son accident. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où la voiture l'avait heurté. Il en rêvait parfois. Mais c'était le bruit qui était le plus fermement ancré dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. A chaque fois qu'il traversait la rue, il se remémorait ce moment de son existence. Celui qui avait tout changé. Et celui qu'il ne pourrait jamais regretter.

Il avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle vie pour le jeune homme. C'était indiscutable.

Au dessus de lui, les nuages couvraient entièrement la lune et malgré les éclairages publics, la rue était incroyablement sombre. Dean accéléra sensiblement le pas. Il avait envie de retrouver ses amis et de passer le reste de la soirée avec eux. Il savait bien qu'ils seraient probablement fatigués de l'avoir attendu aussi tard. Mais ils ne disaient jamais non à ce genre de proposition. Dean espérait simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de passer le temps en couchant ensemble dans le salon. Et qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber sur eux en plein acte. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait s'en remettre.

Le jeune homme soupira puis s'arrêta pour sortir une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche. Il n'avait toujours pas arrêté de fumer malgré les conseils de Jamie à ce sujet. Il savait bien que c'était une mauvaise habitude. Mais il en avait besoin. Et il savait également qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'arrêter s'il n'en avait pas réellement la volonté.

Et pour être parfaitement honnête, il n'en avait pas envie. Il aimait bien trop la sensation que lui procurait la nicotine pour tirer un trait dessus. Et tant pis si tout le monde lui disait que c'était mauvais pour sa santé. Il était encore jeune. Il avait le temps de voir venir.

Dean était toujours étonné quand il se surprenait à penser sur le long terme. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réellement fait avant. Il avait planifié la vie de Sam et envisagé l'avenir de Chris et de Steve. Mais jamais avant, il n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait en avoir un lui aussi.

Ces derniers temps pourtant, il lui arrivait de faire des plans pour le futur. Il pensait à ce qu'il ferait quand il aurait repris les cours ou si son histoire avec Jamie durerait dans le temps. Il réfléchissait à ce que sa relation avec Castiel deviendrait dans le futur. Il faisait des plans pour l'avenir et il adorait ça.

Il avait conscience que sa situation était encore fragile. Il ne doutait pas qu'il risquait de nouveau de connaître des moments de doute. Mais il aimait à penser qu'il allait définitivement mieux.

Dean tourna à gauche à la prochaine intersection. Il avait choisi de prendre un raccourci pour rentrer plus rapidement chez lui. Il espérait pouvoir profiter de ses amis pensant une bonne heure avant d'aller se coucher. Il dormait nettement mieux depuis quelques temps.

Il s'était parfaitement adapté à sa nouvelle routine. Il l'adorait d'ailleurs. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Quelqu'un de normal. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il ne demandait pas à connaître un destin extraordinaire. Juste une vie banale. Une vie comme celle que tous les jeunes de son âge connaissaient. Il en rêvait et il avait la sensation de ne plus en être très loin.

Il avait fini sa cigarette et jeta le mégot dans une flaque devant lui. Il remit ensuite ses mains dans ses poches et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos mais il n'y prêta pas réellement attention. Ce fut sa première erreur.

Quand une main se referma sur son épaule, il se retourna en un bond et ne prit pas immédiatement la fuite. Ce fut sa seconde erreur.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Un homme plus grand que lui et plus musclé. Un homme qui le dévisageait comme un prédateur le ferait avec sa prochaine proie.

- Eh t'aurais pas une cigarette pour moi ?

Dean sut presque aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Il le lut sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il le devina dans son regard qui l'étudiait avec quelque chose comme de l'excitation. Il aurait du prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais le temps que son corps réponde enfin aux commandes de son cerveau, un autre homme avait rejoint le premier. Il se tenait dans le dos de Dean et avait les mains posées sur ses épaules également. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus fuir. Il était pris au piège.

- Si tu recules, je pourrais peut-être t'en donner une, jeta Dean en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il commençait à paniquer. Mais il ne devait surtout pas le laisser voir. Il devait garder le contrôle de ses nerfs et se montrer confiant. Ne pas donner à ses agresseurs la sensation qu'il avait peur d'eux. Même s'il avait toutes les raisons d'être effrayé. Parce qu'il était seul contre deux hommes et qu'il n'avait strictement aucune chance s'ils décidaient de l'attaquer.

- Ou peut-être que tu pourrais me dire où tu les caches et je les prendrais moi-même, suggéra l'homme devant lui.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Et te laisser me toucher, hors de question.

- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu aimais qu'on te touche … que tu n'étais pas un garçon difficile. Et je te rassure, je ferais en sorte que ça te plaise.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il craignait d'avoir compris les intentions de ces deux hommes. Et le fait qu'ils en sachent autant sur lui ne le réconfortait absolument pas. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur ceux de l'homme qui le dévisageait toujours. Il commençait à transpirer et il savait que ses agresseurs pouvaient le voir.

- OK, assez joué, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas uniquement question de cigarettes. Et il avait besoin de savoir. Même s'il avait déjà sa petite idée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on veut quelque chose ? Demanda l'homme derrière Dean.

Le jeune homme sentit ses mains se refermer un plus fortement sur ses épaules et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir suffisamment pour trouver une solution. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Ce que ces hommes allaient lui faire. Ce que leurs sous-entendus révélaient de leurs intentions le concernant.

- Si vous ne voulez rien, autant me laisser partir, avança t-il.

- Oh non joli cœur, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible pour le moment, répliqua l'homme devant lui.

Dean sut alors qu'il devait tenter quelque chose. Même s'il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps et laisser le champ libre à ces hommes. Il devait se battre. Il n'en aurait bientôt plus l'occasion. Il tenta de se remémorer ce que Chris lui avait appris sur la meilleure manière de se battre mais ses idées étaient trop embrouillées pour parvenir à faire le tri. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et, aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il attrapa le tee-shirt de l'homme devant lui et le repoussa aussi loin qu'il le put. Il dut bénéficier de l'effet de surprise puisque son assaillant lâcha aussitôt son épaule et bascula en arrière avant de tomber sur les fesses. Dean se tourna alors vers son autre agresseur et lança son poing dans la direction de son visage. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme derrière lui était visiblement plus entraîné ou mieux préparé que son ami. Il esquiva le coup sans trop de difficultés puis lui attrapa le poignet et le tourna entre ses mains. Dean cria quand une douleur violente transperça son articulation et remonta le long de son bras. Il tomba à genoux et tenta d'envoyer son deuxième poing dans la direction de son agresseur. Il eut plus de chance cette fois. Il atteignit l'homme dans l'estomac et parvint à se dégager de son étreinte. Il se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds et prit la fuite. Il n'avait pas parcouru plus de quelques mètres avant que deux mains ne se referment de nouveau autour de ses épaules.

Il s'agita pour essayer de se libérer mais il était une nouvelle fois pris au piège. Il fut poussé en avant et tomba une nouvelle fois à genoux. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever. L'un des hommes le força à se retourner et il se retrouva assis sur le sol mouillé, la pluie recommençant à tomber au dessus de sa tête.

Devant lui se trouvaient les deux hommes, côte à côte. Il les dévisagea avec tout le courage dont il était capable mais ne bougea pas.

- Tu sais que tu vas payer lourdement ton petit acte d'héroïsme, jeta l'homme qui avait jusque là adressé la parole à Dean.

Il était plus grand que son compagnon et avait le crâne rasé. Son visage était carré et dur. Ses yeux froids. L'homme à côté de lui était plus jeune mais nettement plus musclé. Il avait un physique de boxeur. Son nez semblait avoir été cassé plusieurs fois et il avait une vilaine cicatrice qui lui barrait le front. Il avait les poings serrés et semblait absolument furieux. Son acolyte semblait un peu plus calme et de toute évidence, c'était lui qui était en charge de faire la conversation.

- Alors quoi, tu ne trouves plus rien à dire ? Demanda le plus vieux de deux hommes.

Dean avait la respiration saccadée et le cœur qui battait dans ses tempes et dans sa gorge. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front par la pluie et il était complètement gelé. Il tenta de se relever mais le deuxième homme s'avança d'un pas et lui fit signe de rester assis.

- A quoi bon parler ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous faire perdre votre temps. Alors faites ce que vous voulez de moi et laissez-moi tranquille, lança t-il en les dévisageant.

Le plus vieux des deux hommes sourit alors dévoilant une dentition qui aurait fait pâlir même le plus chevronné des dentistes. Dean grimaça malgré lui.

- Tu peux jouer les durs tant que tu le souhaites … je sais que tu es mort de trouille ! Répliqua t-il.

Dean détourna alors les yeux. Ce fut sa troisième erreur. Il ne vit pas le poing qui se dirigeait en direction de son visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer au coup qu'il allait recevoir. Et quand le poing du plus jeune des deux hommes s'écrasa sur sa joue, il bascula sur le côté avec la force de l'impact. Il porta aussitôt une main à son visage et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été frappé de sa vie. Il s'était rarement battu et les seules fois où il avait été mêlé à des disputes dans les bars, il avait toujours réussi à éviter les coups. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la douleur puisse être aussi forte. Pendant une seconde, il crut que sa pommette était fracturée. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question. Il se redressa péniblement alors qu'un deuxième coup était déjà dirigé dans sa direction. Il l'atteignit cette fois au niveau de la tempe et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il sentit son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrir et presque aussitôt du liquide chaud lui coller sur la paupière. Du sang. Dean serra les dents.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? S'écria t-il.

Il jouait avec le feu. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ces deux hommes pouvaient lui vouloir. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Mais il préférait de loin se faire passer à tabac que ce qu'il avait craint qu'il lui fasse. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le violer.

- Oh mais rassure-toi, ce n'est que le début, assura le plus vieux de ses agresseurs.

Dean s'essuya l'oeil d'une main qui tremblait. Il la regarda ensuite et constata qu'il y avait effectivement du sang dessus. Il releva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui le toisaient et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Ca vous excite de vous acharner à deux sur un seul homme ? Demanda t-il.

Le plus jeune de deux hommes secoua la tête et le frappa une nouvelle fois à la joue. Cette fois, il s'agissait plus d'une claque que d'un coup de poing. Mais le fait qu'il tape à nouveau au même endroit lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Tu te souviens de Michael ? Demanda le plus vieux des deux agresseurs.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu alors que tout son visage était atrocement douloureux. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de Michael. Comment pouvait-il oublier l'homme qui avait tenté de le violer ? Il finit par hocher la tête, incapable de trouver une réponse à donner.

- Il t'envoie le bonjour … il aurait vraiment aimé être là mais il était occupé ce soir. Il a pensé que tu méritais une petite leçon après ce que tu lui as fait.

- Ce que je lui ai fait ? Non mais laissez-moi rire ! Répliqua Dean.

Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de rire. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'avait plus repensé à cet homme depuis un moment. Mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et il aurait du se douter qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Il aurait du savoir qu'il chercherait à se venger. C'était le genre d'homme qui n'acceptait pas de perdre.

- Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce que lui a essayé de me faire ? Ce qu'il a failli me faire ? Jeta t-il, furieux.

Ses deux agresseurs ricanèrent pendant une seconde avant que le plus vieux ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Oh je t'en prie … il s'est peut-être montré un peu trop rude à ton goût mais c'est toi qui l'as allumé. Tu ne peux pas chauffer les hommes, te conduire comme une chienne en chaleur et espérer ensuite pouvoir t'en sortir sans avoir à donner un peu de ta personne.

- Il a essayé de me violer, protesta Dean dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Les hommes comme toi ne se font pas violer … ils récoltent ce qu'ils sèment. Tu mériterais qu'on te remette un peu à ta place … qu'on te montre ce qu'on obtient quand on s'en prend à un vrai mec mais … dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de choper une saloperie. Je ne donne pas dans les putes usagées.

Dean en avait assez entendu. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses en se rebellant. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter pour quelque chose dont il était victime. Michael avait failli le détruire pour de bon. Il avait réussi à lui échapper. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses sbires finir le travail. Il baissa les yeux une seconde puis prit appui derrière lui sur ses mains et se jeta en avant. Il entra en collision avec le plus jeune des agresseurs, sa tête le heurtant au niveau du ventre. Il sentit son assaillant basculer et il tomba avec lui. Quand l'homme fut sur le dos, Dean lui abattit son poing dans le visage. Il enchaîna aussitôt avec un autre coup dans le torse puis un dans le front. Quand le deuxième homme l'attrapa par derrière, il sut qu'il allait payer cher son petit acte de bravoure. Il se débattit autant que possible, satisfait de voir l'autre homme immobile au sol. Il avait de toute évidence réussi à le mettre KO. C'était une petite victoire.

- Michael nous avait dit de nous méfier de toi … que tu ne payais pas de mine. Il avait raison. Et je vais t'avouer quelque chose … j'adore quand les hommes se débattent … souffla l'homme quand il eut réussi à l'immobiliser dans ses bras puissants.

Dean tenta de lui donner un coup de tête mais il échoua. Il continua de se débattre sans résultat. Il perdait des forces et il n'était pas suffisamment entraîné. C'était perdu d'avance. Quand son agresseur laissa sa main glisser de son ventre à son entrejambe, Dean se mit à hurler. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se défendre mais il pouvait au moins essayer d'alerter quelqu'un. Son assaillant du sentir le danger puisqu'il le relâcha aussitôt. Le jeune homme tenta alors de s'enfuir mais un coup de pied dans l'arrière de son genou droit le fit à nouveau tomber en avant.

- Tu vas me payer ça … et tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait jusque là, le menaça l'homme derrière lui.

Son acolyte était toujours immobile au sol et pendant une seconde, Dean espérait qu'il avait réussi à le tuer. Il aurait voulu que les deux hommes soient morts. Il était en colère et il était frustré. Parce qu'il aurait voulu savoir se défendre comme Chris. Il aurait voulu être plus fort. Il se contenta toutefois de rester à quatre pattes sur le sol mouillé pendant que son agresseur approchait de lui. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer et les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Il avait perdu. Il le savait.

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux mecs comme toi en prison ? Demanda l'homme en posant son pied dans le bas du dos de Dean pour le forcer à se coucher.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter.

- On les coince dans les douches et on en fait notre pute … quand on en a fini avec eux, ils finissent par oublier qui ils sont … leurs proches ne les reconnaissent plus … s'ils survivent … parce que la plupart du temps, ils préfèrent en finir.

Dean commença à sangloter alors que le pied dans son dos bougeait pour reposer sur l'arrière de sa cuisse droite.

- Les types comme toi ne sont bons qu'à une chose : écarter les jambes et attendre qu'on en ait fini … Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une pute bon marché. Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?

Dean secoua faiblement la tête et tenta de ramper. Une nouvelle fois, l'homme le coupa dans son élan en abattant son pied dans sa jambe.

- Tu soulagerais tout le monde si tu avais la bonne idée de mourir.

- Ferme-la ! Supplia Dean qui ne pouvait pas entendre ces mots.

Il aurait préféré être inconscient. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour entendre ce que son agresseur disait. Ses paroles faisaient échos à tellement de ses doutes et à tellement de ses interrogations. Il voulait que l'homme se taise. Il voulait qu'il arrête de parler. Il préférait encore les coups.

- Oh non je ne vais pas la fermer joli cœur … j'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire … Michael nous a longuement parlé de toi. Il nous a décrit quel genre d'homme tu étais parce qu'il croyait qu'il avait besoin de me convaincre. Mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'il le fasse. J'adore remettre les types de ton genre à leur place. J'adore leur montrer qu'ils ne valent rien. Rassure-toi, je ne te violerais pas … je ne suis pas une sale pédale dans ton genre. Mais tu mériterais que je trouve quelqu'un qui accepterait de le faire … peut-être une prochaine fois. Parce que j'aime autant te prévenir. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on se voit toi et moi. On va beaucoup s'amuser tous les deux.

Dean parvint à se remettre sur le dos et dévisagea son agresseur.

- J'irais voir la police, jeta t-il.

L'homme au dessus de lui secoua la tête.

- Oh non, tu ne le feras pas. Sans quoi j'irais trouver Sammy et je lui ferais tout ce que je ne peux pas te faire à toi. Ensuite, je rendrais une petite visite à Chris et Steve … peut-être à ton petit ami. Jamie ? Ils payeront tous pour toi.

- Si tu les touches, je te tue.

- Tu crois vraiment en être capable ? Tu es prêt à prendre le risque de les savoir entre mes mains simplement parce que tu as voulu jouer aux héros ?

Dean n'avait pas imaginé que ses assaillants pouvaient en savoir autant sur lui. Ils avaient fait des recherches. Ou Michael s'en était chargé pour eux. Ce n'était pas uniquement une vengeance. Michael était décidé à le détruire. Et il ne voyait aucune issue. Les larmes roulaient de ses yeux à ses tempes et il ne put contenir un sanglot.

- Tu vas pleurer pédale ? Tu ne crois pas t'être suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça ?

Dean savait qu'il donnait à son agresseur exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas mettre son frère et ses amis en danger. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que ses propres erreurs leur nuisent. Il était pris au piège et à la merci de son agresseur. Il savait qu'il lui donnerait exactement ce qu'il voulait si cela pouvait permettre à ses proches d'être en sécurité.

- Je ferais ce que tu veux … mais s'il te plait … s'il te plait … ne leur fais pas de mal. C'est après moi que tu en as … pas après eux, supplia t-il.

L'homme au dessus de lui sourit de plus belle et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il donna un léger coup de pied dans la jambe de Dean puis finit par hocher la tête.

- Je ne leur ferais rien du moment que tu gardes tout ceci pour toi. Michael n'est pas un monstre et moi non plus. Si tu acceptes ton châtiment gentiment, tes proches seront sains et saufs. En définitive, tout tient entièrement à toi.

- Je … je vais … je suis … je suis désolé, bafouilla Dean.

Il ne s'adressait pas à son agresseur mais à son frère et à ses amis. Peut-être un peu à lui-même également. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait du se douter que les choses ne pourraient jamais aller bien. Il avait un passif trop lourd. Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en sortir.

- Arrête ça et sois un homme pour une fois dans ta vie, lui lança son agresseur.

Dean ne put retenir un nouveau sanglot. Il secoua la tête avant de se redresser en appuyant ses coudes par terre de chaque côté de son torse.

- Si être un homme, c'est se comporter comme toi alors je préfère ne pas en être un, confia t-il en foudroyant son agresseur du regard.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à chercher cet homme. Il savait qu'il finirait inévitablement par le payer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de lui répondre.

- Etre un homme c'est commencer par ne pas écarter les cuisses pour un inconnu … c'est éviter de le faire tout court d'ailleurs. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà non ?

- J'ai du manquer ce cours-là à l'école, riposta Dean.

- Ou alors tes parents ne t'ont pas élevé comme il le fallait.

- Laisse-les en dehors de ça.

Dean n'aimait pas parler de son père et de sa mère. C'était un sujet délicat. Un qui le ramenait plusieurs semaines en arrière quand sa mère s'était suicidée. Quand son père était venu le voir à l'hôpital pour lui redire une nouvelle fois à quel point il était déçu par lui et qu'il ne serait plus jamais son fils. Il ne voulait plus penser à eux. Il voulait pouvoir les rayer de sa vie. Car il avait fini par comprendre – et une nouvelle fois Jamie y était pour beaucoup – qu'ils étaient fautifs pour tout ce que le jeune homme avait vécu depuis son départ. Qu'ils étaient responsables de son mal être.

- C'est un sujet sensible n'est-ce-pas joli cœur ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te rappelle à quel point ton cher papa te déteste et à quel point ta salope de mère a été lâche.

- Je croyais que tu étais ici pour me casser la gueule … pas pour faire la conversation !

Dean ne comprenait pas à quel jeu jouait son agresseur. Il semblait particulièrement amusé par leur discussion. Mais ce n'était pas son but premier. Et il prenait un risque en continuant à lui parler. Parce que quelqu'un risquait de les surprendre.

- Parfois les mots sont plus durs à supporter que les coups … et j'ai l'intuition qu'en disant les bonnes choses je pourrais te détruire plus facilement encore qu'en te fracassant le crâne avec mes poings, avança l'homme.

Dean détourna alors les yeux. Son agresseur avait vu juste. Ses mots le touchaient plus encore que les coups qu'il lui avait donné. Car s'il pouvait se remettre des blessures physiques, il avait plus de difficulté à surmonter les blessures morales et psychologiques. Son cœur était couvert de cicatrices qu'il continuait de soigner. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que les plaies se rouvrent.

- Mais tu as raison joli cœur … je suis en train de perdre du temps et j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que parler avec toi.

L'homme s'agenouilla jusqu'à ce que son poids repose sur le ventre de Dean. Il avait les genoux serrés de chaque côté de son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur lui.

- Normalement, c'est le moment où je dis à ma victime d'éviter de se débattre mais on sait toi et moi que tu ne tenteras rien. Parce que tu n'as pas envie de voir tes proches en payer le prix, jeta l'homme en souriant.

Dean garda ses yeux rivés sur lui. Il le vit reculer son bras et serrer son poing. Il le vit le lancer dans sa direction. Et quand il le frappa au menton, il ne cria pas. Il ne lui donna pas ce plaisir. Il le laissa lui asséner plusieurs autres coups au torse sans le quitter des yeux. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Quand les coups cessèrent enfin, il avait la lèvre ouverte et sa poitrine le faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais il savait que son agresseur n'avait pas frappé suffisamment fort pour le blesser sérieusement. Il devait rester en vie pour que sa punition ait tout son sens. Michael ne voulait pas uniquement le voir souffrir physiquement. Il voulait le savoir terrifié. Il se réjouissait probablement de la peur qui l'habiterait constamment à compter de ce soir. Celle de voir son agresseur débarquer au moment où il ne l'attendrait pas. Celle de le savoir regardant constamment par-dessus son épaule. Ce serait sans aucun doute une immense victoire pour lui.

- Alors joli cœur, satisfait du résultat ? demanda l'homme en se redressant.

Dean cracha à côté de lui et constata que sa salive était tachée de sang. C'était probablement du à sa lèvre. Il préféra ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il avait mal partout et il savait qu'il aurait les pires difficultés du monde à rentrer chez lui dans cet état. Chris et Steve seraient probablement fous de rage en le voyant. Il allait devoir trouver une excuse à leur fournir. Une qui tiendrait la route.

- Tu as avalé ta langue ?

Dean secoua la tête et défia une nouvelle fois son agresseur du regard.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, répliqua t-il.

L'homme qui était toujours agenouillé sur son ventre acquiesça avant de se relever.

- J'aimerais être une souris pour voir comment tes précieux amis vont réagir … tu ne leur diras rien hein ?

- Je ne leur dirais rien.

- Parfait.

Dean regarda son agresseur jeter un coup d'œil à son acolyte qui était toujours dans les vapes. Le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas réellement tuer. Il aurait probablement du se réveiller maintenant. Mais il ne se sentait pas coupable. Bien au contraire. Il était fier de lui. Il n'avait pas pu éviter la punition infligée par le sbire de Michael. Mais il avait prouvé qu'il ne tomberait pas sans se battre. Même si cela ne changeait pas grand-chose en définitive. Car il avait perdu.

- Rassure-toi, il respire toujours, assura son agresseur en reportant son attention sur lui.

Dean recula sur le dos maintenant qu'il était libre. Son jean et sa veste étaient entièrement trempés et il était mort de froid. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se relever.

- Je préfèrerais qu'il soit mort, avoua t-il.

- Oh ne sois pas aussi méchant joli cœur. Toi et moi, nous savons que tu n'es pas un tueur. Il faut avoir des couilles pour ça. Et ça fait longtemps que tu as égaré les tiennes. Non. Moi je suis un tueur … ne l'oublie surtout pas.

Dean doutait de pouvoir l'oublier. Il recula à nouveau alors que son agresseur lui souriait affichant une nouvelle fois sa dentition.

- Tu peux y aller maintenant … mais nous nous reverrons très bientôt. J'ai hâte.

Dean ne demanda pas son reste. Il se remit péniblement debout. Son corps protesta lourdement contre le changement de position mais il l'ignora pour le moment. Il agrippa un lampadaire à sa gauche pour éviter de tomber à nouveau puis fit volte face et s'éloigna de son agresseur. Il l'entendit rire dans son dos et le son lui glaça le sang. Il savait qu'il entendrait ce rire à nouveau. Il savait qu'il reverrait le visage de cet homme. Il continua d'avancer, ignorant la douleur dans son torse et dans son visage. Quand il quitta la ruelle, il tourna aussitôt à droite et commença à remonter la rue.

La pluie tombait toujours abondamment sur lui, transperçant ses vêtements mouillés et le faisant frissonner. Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et tout son visage le lançait. Il imaginait que Chris et Steve allaient paniquer en le voyant. Il pourrait leur dire qu'il avait été agressé. Qu'un inconnu avait essayé de lui voler son portefeuille. Il était hors de question de leur dire la vérité. Dean ne voulait surtout pas les mettre en danger.

Le jeune homme était surpris de voir à quel point il était résigné. Une heure plus tôt, il se croyait sur la bonne voie. Il se croyait presque guéri. Mais en quelques minutes, Michael et ses sbires lui avaient rappelé qu'on n'échappait pas à son passé. Il payait pour ses erreurs et pour le genre de vie qu'il avait mené jusque là. Il avait été idiot de croire qu'il pourrait tirer un trait sur ses erreurs. Qu'il pourrait un jour avoir une vie normale. Car il savait à présent que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Il ne serait jamais l'un de ces types qui ne trouvent qu'à se plaindre de leur travail, de leur histoire de cœur ou de la météo. Il serait toujours celui que la plupart des gens considère comme inutile et jetable. Celui qui attire les ennuis sur ceux qui tiennent à lui. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait lutter contre tout et tout le monde. Il pouvait essayer d'oublier. La réalité finirait toujours par le rattraper. Il était un poids pour les autres. Et un danger. Non seulement il empêchait ses proches de mener la vie qu'ils méritaient mais il risquait également de leur coûter beaucoup plus cher. Sam, Chris, Steve et Jamie étaient en danger à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier.

N'importe qui d'autre à sa place aurait sans doute refusé ce destin apocalyptique. Un type normal aurait probablement été voir la police pour dénoncer ses agresseurs. Il aurait sans nul doute essayé de se battre.

Mais Dean n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Il était résigné. Il était vaincu. Il ne se battrait pas parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Quel intérêt pouvait avoir sa vie ? Il avait cru pouvoir trouver une réponse à cette question mais ils avaient à présent qu'il n'en existait aucune.

Il allait devoir accepter ce châtiment. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il commençait à croire qu'il le méritait sans doute. Il était prêt à subir n'importe quoi pour préserver ceux qu'il aimait.

Son agresseur avait raison. Il ne valait rien. Et il était plus que temps pour lui de se rendre à l'évidence. Sa vie ne serait jamais celle d'un type normal. Soit il l'acceptait soit il en finissait. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de savoir laquelle des options lui semblait la moins difficile à accepter.


	22. Corps et âme

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Voilà le 22ème chapitre de ma fic.**

**Je tiens à rassurer une nouvelle fois tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont posé la question : Castiel et Dean finiront effectivement ensemble.**

**Je suis en train d'écrire le 31ème chapitre et je pensais, une fois que tout sera posté ici, à regrouper les 40 chapitres sur un document PDF pour le mettre en ligne. Ainsi, ceux et celles qui souhaiteraient le télécharger dans son entier le pourraient. Dites moi si ça peut vous intéresser.**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements et vos commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Nothing else matters de Metallica**

**Chapitre 22 : Corps et âme**

Castiel regardait ses cartons avec attention, incapable de décider lesquels il était impératif d'emmener avec lui à San Francisco et lesquels avaient leurs places dans le garde-meuble que Rafael avait loué. Il avait mis de côté ses albums photos et ses vêtements. Mais il hésitait encore sur les livres et les DVD qu'il ne voulait surtout pas laisser derrière lui.

Son petit ami était parti la veille pour préparer leur installation. Il avait trouvé un appartement en centre-ville le temps de trouver leurs marques. Mais il parlait déjà d'acheter une maison quand ils se sentiraient enfin à l'aise dans leur nouvel environnement.

Castiel aimait qu'il fasse des projets sur le long terme. Il avait la sensation que sa vie prenait un nouveau sens. Ce n'était pas forcément celui auquel il s'était attendu mais il était optimiste.

Il pensait toujours à Dean. Il se repassait souvent leur dernière conversation dans la tête. Il avait aimé la façon qu'ils avaient eu de se séparer. Sans cris. Presque sans larmes. Ils s'étaient montrés adultes et responsables. Il en était fier.

Castiel savait qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste. Il le serait probablement encore pendant quelques temps. Mais il était déterminé à vivre cette nouvelle chance à fond.

Il allait vivre avec Rafael et il allait être heureux. Il en était convaincu.

Le jeune libraire se décida à fermer un premier carton puis nota « garde-meuble » au marqueur sur le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas tout emmener avec lui. Il ne voulait garder que l'essentiel. Il avait déjà pris ses dispositions pour que son mobilier soit donné aux plus démunis. Il avait donné la dédite de son appartement. Il était fin prêt.

Il avait parlé de son départ avec Gabriel. Son ami s'était emporté en apprenant la nouvelle. Il lui avait crié dessus pendant de longues minutes le traitant d'inconscient et d'idiot. Castiel l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire. Il savait à quel point Gabriel s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas laissé le convaincre qu'il faisait une erreur. Et son ami avait fini par se calmer et par lui assurer qu'il serait là pour lui quelle que soit sa décision. Il avait même accepté de prendre les rênes à la librairie. Castiel savait que son magasin était entre de bonnes mains.

Tout semblait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Il avait même parlé de ses projets avec ses parents. Il avait obtenu leur soutien. Comme à chaque fois qu'il leur demandait leur avis. Il les adorait. Il avait vraiment de la chance de les avoir.

Il ne restait plus que ses cartons à trier et il serait libre de partir rejoindre son petit ami. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était un peu nerveux. C'était naturel. Il s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut et il savait que c'était un pari risqué. Mais c'était le bon moment pour le faire. Le jeune homme avait atteint une impasse et il voulait en sortir. Il voulait grandir et vivre sa vie. Même si ses amis semblaient penser que c'était là la plus grosse erreur de son existence.

Il repensait parfois à ce que Rafael lui avait fait subir par le passé. Il croyait réellement que le jeune avocat avait changé. Mais une partie de lui-même restait sceptique. Il finirait par la faire taire. Il lui fallait juste du temps.

Castiel avait bouclé deux autres cartons – tout deux destinés au garde meuble – quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur son mur. 10h21. C'était un peu tard pour que ce soit un de ses amis. Il se dirigea vers sa porte et regarda par le judas. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il reconnut Dean de l'autre côté. Il aurait pu ne pas répondre et faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne parvenait jamais à dire non quand il s'agissait du jeune homme.

Il lui ouvrit la porte calmement, en faisant un effort pour contrôler sa respiration et ignorer les battements rapides de son cœur.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il dès que la porte fut entièrement ouverte.

Le jeune homme était dans un sale état. Il avait un vilain bleu sur la joue et une plaie sur sa lèvre. Les coups semblaient dater de quelques jours mais ils étaient encore parfaitement visibles. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Dean ?

Son ami posa sa main sur sa joue. Il sembla réfléchir une seconde puis finit par hausser les épaules.

- C'est rien … tu devrais voir l'autre type, répondit-il finalement.

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Castiel – sans doute les cartons qu'il avait accumulé dans son salon – puis reporta son attention sur son ami en souriant. Il semblait bizarre. Son regard était voilé et ses joues rouges sous les hématomes. Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'explication. Dean avait bu. Et visiblement pas uniquement un verre ou deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda à nouveau Castiel quand il fut clair que Dean n'avait pas l'intention d'expliquer son état plus clairement.

Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'attarda une seconde sur la plaie qui s'y trouvait. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et avait une main appuyée contre le mur à sa droite. Il semblait tenir difficilement debout. Et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Car son ami lui avait assuré qu'il ne boirait plus. Qu'il en avait fini avec l'alcool. De toute évidence, il était revenu sur cette résolution.

- J'avais besoin de te voir … de te parler, répondit Dean.

Castiel soupira en secouant la tête puis s'écarta du passage pour laisser le jeune homme entrer dans son appartement. Il aurait probablement du lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Dean lui sourit à nouveau avant de prendre la direction du salon. Il zigzagua entre les cartons avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Castiel le rejoignit mais choisit de prendre place sur un fauteuil. Il préférait garder ses distances avec son ami.

- Je t'écoute.

Dean observa une seconde ses mains qu'il avait posées sur ses cuisses. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de prendre quelques secondes pour étudier une dernière fois les traits de son visage. Malgré les bleus et les coupures, il était toujours à couper le souffle. Les couleurs sur ses joues faisaient ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Il paraissait presque plus jeune que son âge. Il était magnifique.

- Je t'ai menti Castiel. Je … je ne veux pas que tu partes, expliqua Dean en levant finalement les yeux vers son ami.

Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Il avait espéré entendre ces mots la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Mais à présent, ils tombaient mal. Parce que le jeune libraire s'était fait à l'idée de partir rejoindre son petit ami. Et il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le faire comprendre à son ami. Dean le regardait avec espoir et quelque chose comme du désir dans le regard. Castiel était déstabilisé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que j'ai besoin de toi … j'ai … j'ai besoin que tu sois là. Cas … j'aimerais … je crois que j'aimerais qu'on … que tu … oh bordel, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur à dire ? Bafouilla Dean.

Castiel était suspendu à ses lèvres. Les mots de son ami étaient exactement ceux qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre depuis des semaines entières. Mais il savait que le jeune homme était ivre. Et il ne savait pas s'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait.

- Dean, écoute, tu as bu et je ne veux pas … je ne crois pas qu'on devrait discuter de ce genre de choses maintenant.

- J'ai bu parce que je savais que je n'aurais jamais le courage de venir te voir sans ça … tu ne vois pas que c'est difficile pour moi de te parler ?

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond et secoua plusieurs fois la tête. La situation était surréaliste. Il prit quelques secondes pour penser à Rafael qui l'attendait à San Francisco puis il regarda à nouveau son ami. Dean était penché en avant, ses mains jointes pendant entre ses cuisses. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et son tee-shirt était froissé et troué. Il avait l'air de sortir tout juste de son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes avec lui … je veux que tu restes avec moi.

- Je croyais que je t'empêchais d'avancer … que je t'empêchais de prendre ton envol.

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit et je suis désolé … j'ai été idiot de te dire toutes ces choses parce que je ne les pensais pas.

Le jeune homme se leva du canapé et vint s'agenouiller devant Castiel. Il lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes. Ses yeux verts brillaient magnifiquement sous le lumière du plafonnier du salon. Il semblait incroyablement sérieux. Calme et déterminé. Mais le jeune libraire pouvait sentir l'alcool dans son haleine.

- Dean, je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi. Je croyais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair. Tu as Jamie et moi Rafael et … il est nécessaire pour nous deux de prendre nos distances. Pourquoi m'avoir dit toutes ces choses si c'est pour me dire le contraire aujourd'hui ?

Dean haussa les épaules en regardant leurs mains jointes.

- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction … peur que tu me rejettes … et je n'aurais jamais pu le supporter.

Castiel détourna les yeux. Il ne supportait plus de regarder son ami à genoux devant lui. Il aurait aimé être capable de lui dire que c'était trop tard. Qu'il était décidé à faire sa vie avec Rafael. Mais sa présence dans son appartement et cette confession qu'il faisait à demi-mots avaient ramené ses sentiments au premier plan. Ils éclipsaient tout le reste et ébranlait sérieusement les décisions qu'il avait prises jusque là. Dean le rendait faible. Et il le détestait un peu pour ça.

- Je ne suis plus rien sans toi Cas … je le sais maintenant. Je n'existe pas.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant cette dernière phrase. Ca ressemblait nettement plus au Dean qu'il avait connu au tout début qu'au jeune homme plein d'espoir avec qu'il avait discuté quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il revienne en arrière de la sorte. Mais il doutait que Dean accepterait de se confier. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. A vrai dire, Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il était là.

- Dean, tu es ivre … tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, assura le jeune libraire.

Son ami baissa alors la tête pour la poser sur la cuisse de Castiel. Il déposa un baiser sur la main de son ami puis ferma les yeux.

- Je suis en train de me noyer … je suis en train de me noyer et personne ne me voit, souffla t-il.

Castiel savait que l'alcool était en partie responsable de ce que le jeune homme disait. Mais cela ne rendait pas ses propos moins inquiétants.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Dean ? Tout semblait aller tellement bien pour toi la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, répliqua Castiel en regardant le visage de son ami.

Il avait fermé les yeux et serrait l'une des mains de Castiel contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Il n'y a que toi et je … si tu pars, je disparaitrais. Il n'y a que toi qui me voit réellement. Il n'y a que dans tes yeux que j'ai l'impression de compter … qu'avec toi que j'ai l'impression de vivre vraiment … j'ai la sensation … Cas j'ai la sensation de m'effacer peu à peu …

- Dean, tu n'es pas seul.

Le jeune homme déposa un nouveau baiser sur le dos de sa main avant de rouvrir les yeux pour les lever sur lui.

- Mais c'est toi que je veux, avoua t-il.

- Tu ne le penses pas et puis même si c'était réellement le cas, j'ai peur que ce soit un peu trop tard. Je vais partir m'installer à San Francisco et tu le sais.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête mais ne semblait pas réellement comprendre la portée des paroles de son ami. Il se mordilla la lèvre pendant de longues secondes d'un air pensif avant de refermer les yeux.

- Je ne suis personne … je ne suis rien. Je n'existe pas, assura Dean d'une voix calme.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à tenir de tels propos. Il sonnait faux après tous les progrès qu'il avait fait récemment. Il était hors de question de le laisser régresser sans rien faire. Le jeune libraire soutira ses mains de l'emprise de celles de son ami puis lui attrapa le visage pour le forcer à se redresser et à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dean écoute-moi.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver mais il est évident que quelque chose cloche. Tu allais bien il y a encore quelques jours. Et je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qui a changé mais j'ai besoin que tu écoutes ce que je vais te dire. Tu n'es pas rien ou personne. Et tu n'es pas seul. Tu as des gens qui t'aiment et qui sont prêts à tout pour toi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te rayer de ma vie. Personne ne va t'abandonner.

Dean acquiesça une nouvelle fois puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel.

- Je t'aime, souffla alors le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel eut la sensation que tout s'effondrait brusquement autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que Dean venait appuyer son front contre le sien pour lui répéter une nouvelle ces trois mots qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre pendant des semaines entières. Pendant de longues secondes, le jeune libraire fut incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il avait la sensation que son cerveau s'était mis en veille et que son cœur avait explosé dans sa poitrine. Tout avait disparu autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus que Dean. Ses yeux verts qui semblaient briller de mille feux. Ses lèvres qui formaient encore et encore les mêmes lettres, les mêmes mots. C'était surréaliste. C'était incroyable.

- Tu quoi ? Parvint-il à demander au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Dean semblait tellement calme, tellement posé qu'il était difficile de ne pas croire ce qu'il disait. Mais Castiel ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il était ivre. Il ne devait pas surtout pas laisser l'espoir l'envahir. Pas plus qu'il ne devait oublier qu'il n'était plus seul.

- Ne me repousse pas Castiel … s'il te plait, le supplia alors Dean.

Castiel n'était pas sûr d'en être physiquement capable. Surtout pas après avoir entendu le jeune homme lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Car c'était comme si, brusquement, toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées pour se protéger de ses propres sentiments s'étaient écroulées. Il était sans défense face à l'amour qu'il avait pour son ami. Sans armes contre l'espoir qui grimpait en lui au rythme des respirations de Dean contre sa bouche. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était en train de trahir Rafael, il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait hormis le jeune homme.

- Ne me repousse pas, répéta Dean avant de combler la distance qui les séparait.

Castiel avait souvent imaginé à quoi pourrait ressembler son premier baiser avec son ami. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la vague d'émotions et de sensations qui s'emparèrent de lui quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles du jeune homme. Elles étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes sous les siennes. Pliantes et malléables. Elles étaient en tout point parfaites. Et même si une alarme s'était allumée quelque part dans son cerveau anesthésié, Castiel ne chercha pas à repousser Dean. Bien au contraire. Il fit glisser une de ses mains dans sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu à lui. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il doutait d'en avoir jamais réellement été capable en présence de son ami. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et son estomac s'était contracté. Tout son corps était tendu et ses mains étaient moites. Et quand Dean inclina la tête et vint appuyer sa langue contre ses lèvres closes pour approfondir leur baiser, il le lui accorda. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa le jeune homme prendre les rênes. Ca n'avait rien d'un premier baiser. Ce n'était ni chaste ni romantique. C'était violent et passionné. Presque comme une prise de pouvoir. Ou comme une volonté de marquer son territoire. La langue de Dean pénétra dans sa bouche avec force pour venir chercher la sienne. Et quand elles entrèrent en contact, Castiel ne put retenir un gémissement. Son ami accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses lèvres et le jeune libraire le laissa une nouvelle fois faire. Il était enivré par le goût des lèvres du jeune homme - tabac et whisky – et par la douceur de ses doigts qui caressaient ses joues. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité mais Dean finit par y mettre un terme pour reprendre sa respiration. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui, convaincu qu'il était en train de rêver. Devant lui, Dean avait la tête baissée, son front à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment et furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de Castiel.

- C'est lui, lança Dean sans regarder le portable qui était sur la table basse derrière lui.

Castiel hocha la tête. Rafael avait prévu de l'appeler avant d'aller se coucher. Il le faisait souvent quand ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. C'était mignon et tendre. C'était tout ce que Rafael n'aurait jamais fait avant et tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour penser à lui et il sentit la culpabilité monter en lui.

- Tu peux lui répondre, tu sais, assura Dean sans relever la tête.

- Pas maintenant, répliqua Castiel.

Il avait la respiration saccadée et son cœur battait jusque dans ses tempes. Il n'était pas en état de parler au jeune avocat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire Dean ? Demanda ensuite Castiel quand la sonnerie cessa de retentir.

Le jeune homme leva enfin la tête en direction de son ami et lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua t-il.

Castiel lui relâcha alors la nuque et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil. Dean était toujours agenouillé devant lui, ses mains sur les cuisses de son ami.

- Je ne devrais pas faire ça … je n'ai pas le droit … et toi non plus, rappela Castiel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as Jamie et que je … je m'apprête à emménager avec Rafael.

- Ne le fais pas … ne pars pas. Si tu restes, tu pourras m'avoir … je serais à toi et je ferais ce que tu veux … je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçu.

Castiel fronça les sourcils devant les paroles de son ami. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. Ca sonnait comme de la soumission. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de la part du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas … ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi et tu le sais très bien.

- C'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi. Je sais ce que je suis. Je sais ce que je vaux.

Castiel était totalement perdu. Il avait la sensation d'être revenu des semaines en arrière à l'époque où Dean croyait dur comme fer qu'il n'avait aucune importance. Il avait réellement cru que le jeune homme avait réussi à dépasser tout ça. Qu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait de la valeur pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Mais de toute évidence, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait ruiné tous ses efforts.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi, répéta Castiel en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules puis l'écarta de lui et se leva du fauteuil. Dean en fit de même aussitôt et le suivit au milieu de la pièce. Quand Castiel lui fit face à nouveau, il ne se tenait pas à plus d'un mètre de lui. Et il semblait complètement désespéré.

- S'il te plait, Castiel … s'il te plait.

Le jeune libraire ne supportait pas de l'entendre supplier. Cela lui brisait le cœur. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger de tout et tout le monde … et en particulier de celui qui avait réussi à le faire douter à nouveau. Mais il avait peur que son ami prenne ça pour un encouragement. Il se contenta donc de le regarder dans les yeux et de poser une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas les mots pour le réconforter. Le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé tournaient en boucle dans sa tête mais les paroles de Dean avait considérablement terni ce moment. Castiel avait la sensation que son ami l'avait embrassé uniquement pour le convaincre de rester. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie mais parce qu'il croyait que s'offrir à lui était la seule solution pour lui faire passer l'envie de partir. Peut-être même lui avait-il dit « je t 'aime » dans le même but. Dean redoutait qu'il l'abandonne. Et cela l'avait conduit à boire. Cela l'avait conduit à venir le trouver et à tenter le tout pour le tout. Castiel devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment Dean ? Demanda t-il calmement.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux une seconde. Il finit par hocher la tête. Mais il ne dit rien. Et son silence était une réponse en soit.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de tout abandonner simplement parce que tu as peur de me voir partir et tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec mes sentiments … Dean, je crois que tu sais à présent ce que je ressens pour toi et … ce n'est pas juste envers moi.

- Cas … je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour mais je sais que je ne supporte pas de te voir avec lui et … je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je veux que tu sois avec moi.

- Parce que tu as peur du changement … parce que tu as peur de me voir partir. Pas parce que tu m'aimes.

Dean secoua la tête en reculant d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas dans ma tête !

Castiel soupira longuement.

- Dean, s'il te plait … commença t-il.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de finir sa phrase. Il vint à nouveau coller ses lèvres contre les siennes et Castiel perdit complètement le fil de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux alors que la bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrait contre la sienne. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avant d'entamer une danse sensuelle qui semblait leur convenir à tous les deux. Castiel posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme alors que Dean avait les siennes autour de son cou, ses doigts lui caressant la nuque. Quand il dut reculer à nouveau, le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Ce que je sais moi c'est que lorsque je t'embrasse, je me sens vivant … que lorsque tu es collé contre moi, mon corps réagit presque aussitôt … je ne sais pas si c'est ça l'amour et je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de toi et je sais que tu as besoin de moi. Ne me repousse pas. Et fais le pour nous deux.

Castiel n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Il n'avait embrasser Dean que deux fois mais il était déjà accroc à ses baisers. Et il savait que si le jeune homme continuait d'insister, il sera totalement incapable de lui dire non. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel avec un autre homme. Il pouvait toujours sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler laissant le champ libre à son désir pour le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas nier que leurs baisers avaient réveillé des envies qu'il croyait avoir réussir à faire taire. Au delà de son amour pour Dean, il ressentait également uneé vraie attraction physique pour lui. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été pris dans son champ gravitationnel et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour en échapper.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas envie de moi … que ça ne te touche pas quand je t'embrasse … que tu n'as pas envie de me voir nu …

Sur ces mots Dean retira sa veste puis son tee-shirt qu'il jeta sur le canapé. Il se tint ensuite torse nu devant Castiel, laissant à son ami tout le loisir de le regarder. Et Castiel ne s'en priva pas. Il observa la fine musculature de son torse, les tâches de rousseur qui étaient éparpillées sur sa peau. Il laissa son regard descendre jusqu'au ventre plat du jeune homme, sur son nombril et les os de ses hanches. Il était en tout point magnifique. Et il s'offrait à Castiel sans retenue.

- Tu peux me toucher Cas … je veux que tu me touches, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel approcha sa main du torse de son ami et laissa ses doigts effleurer sa peau. Elle était douce et chaude. Comme ses lèvres.

- On n'a pas besoin de mettre de mots sur ce qu'on ressent. On s'en fiche. L'essentiel est là … j'ai envie de toi et je sais que tu as envie de moi, ajouta Dean en attrapant le poignet de son ami.

Il colla sa main contre son torse et le laissa sentir les battements rapides de son cœur. Castiel était hypnotisé. Dans un coin de son esprit, il continuait de savoir qu'il avait tort et qu'il était en train de trahir Rafael. Mais le reste de son cerveau et son cœur tout entier ne criait plus que le nom du jeune homme. Il avait envie de céder. Il avait envie de se laisser aller.

- Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu as sur moi, confia Dean en saisissant l'autre main de Castiel pour la poser sur son entrejambe.

Le jeune libraire pouvait sentir son érection contre sa paume. Et il perdit alors tout contrôle. Il oublia tout ses doutes et céda à ses pulsions. Il vint se coller contre le jeune homme et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui prit les rênes du baiser. Il en contrôla le rythme et l'intensité. Il appuya sa langue contre celle de son ami et gémit quand ce dernier lui posa les mains sur les fesses. Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean retira le tee-shirt de Castiel puis vint se coller de nouveau à lui.

- Castiel, tu es … tu es magnifique, lâcha le jeune homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus calmement. Castiel savoura le contact de leurs deux torses nus. Tout était plus intense qu'avec n'importe lequel des autres hommes qu'il avait connu avant. Il n'y avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il vivait avec Rafael. C'était plus fort, plus passionné. Presque désespéré. Dean remonta les mains dans son dos puis les posa entre ses omoplates. Ses doigts étaient légèrement rugueux et donnait au jeune libraire la sensation d'être parcouru par des décharges électriques. Sa peau lui semblait hypersensible. Brûlante. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il remonta sa main qui était coincée entre Dean et lui et la posa sur la taille de son ami, son pouce s'enfonçant dans la peau de son ventre. Son autre main était toujours sur son torse, quelque part au niveau de son cœur. Il avait les yeux fermés alors que ses lèvres imposaient à nouveau le rythme à celles du jeune homme. C'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Peut-être mieux encore.

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, répétait Dean dans la peau de son cou quand ils rompirent leur baiser.

Castiel ne savait même plus ce pour quoi il le suppliait mais il s'en fichait. Il était prêt à tout donner au jeune homme. Il était prêt à tout renoncer pour lui.

- Dean, Dean je …

Mais Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le jeune homme le fit taire en pressant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser intense qui fit oublier au jeune libraire ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire. Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Castiel sentit les mains de son ami s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il baissa les yeux pour le regarder faire. C'était surréaliste. Il n'avait jamais cru connaître cela un jour. Dean était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, sa langue coincée entre ses lèvres. Il se débattit quelques secondes avec la ceinture du jeune libraire avant de parvenir à la défaire. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers son amie et lui adressa un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel homme.

- Dean, murmura Castiel, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Il détacha le bouton de son pantalon puis défit la braguette rapidement. Il le lui baissa jusqu'aux cheville avant de se redresser et de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il recula ensuite d'un pas et commença à défaire sa propre ceinture. Castiel ne parvenait plus à bouger. Il aurait voulu l'aider mais il était comme paralysé. Il avait conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il savait qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir le point de non retour. Mais il n'avait pas la force de s'en soucier. Ses yeux suivaient le mouvement des doigts de son ami alors que son corps entier était parcouru de frissons.

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment un millier de fois, confia t-il alors malgré lui.

Dean lui sourit en baissant à son tour son jean le long de ses jambes. Il s'en débarrassa en même temps que de ses chaussures puis se rapprocha de Castiel.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, assura le jeune homme.

Castiel acquiesça. Il savait que s'il faisait ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Castiel était déjà amoureux de Dean et se séparer de lui avait été incroyablement difficile. Mais si le jeune homme venait à se jouer de lui et à le délaisser une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait, le jeune libraire était presque sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre.

- Dean, promets-moi que tu n'es pas en train de te ficher de moi, exigea t-il alors que le jeune homme laissait ses mains glisser sur son torse.

- Je te le promets.

Castiel sourit puis attira son ami à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il avait choisi de prendre ce qu'il lui était offert et de ne plus se poser de questions. Il comptait bien profiter du moment au maximum. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme et se colla complètement contre lui. Leurs érections se frôlèrent et ils gémirent en cœur. Castiel sentit une des mains de Dean s'aventurer sous son caleçon et il accéléra le rythme de leur baiser. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire maintenant. Ils étaient de toute évidence sur la même longueur d'ondes et il était temps de passer à l'action. Castiel ne voulait cependant pas que tout se passe dans son salon. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa première fois avec Dean. Il finit par s'arracher aux lèvres et aux mains du jeune homme et recula d'un pas.

- Dans la chambre … pas ici, jeta t-il.

Dean acquiesça puis suivit Castiel jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit puis leva les yeux vers le jeune libraire. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre et Castiel prit position au dessus de lui. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le point de coucher ensemble, leurs baisers étaient plus tendres et plus calmes. Les mains de Dean voyageaient dans le dos de Castiel sans réellement s'arrêter sur un point ou un autre. Le jeune libraire quant à lui avait les deux bras appuyer sur le lit de chaque côté du visage de son ami pour éviter de reposer de tout son poids sur lui. Leurs langues se cherchèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Castiel entreprit ensuite d'embrasser le cou du jeune homme avant de parsemer son visage de baisers. Il en déposa un sur chaque tâche de rousseur. Dean poussait de petits gémissements en dessous de lui et remuait les hanches, cherchant visiblement une friction salvatrice. Castiel n'avait pas envie de précipiter les choses. Il voulait les faire durer. Il voulait prendre son temps. Dean méritait qu'on soit tendre et délicat avec lui. Même s'il n'en avait probablement pas l'habitude.

- Cas … Castiel, murmura le jeune homme en remuant à nouveau les hanches.

- Chut, laisse-moi faire, répliqua son ami.

Il avait peut-être eu moins de partenaires que le jeune homme et il avait sans doute moins d'expérience que lui en matière de sexe. Mais il savait comment faire l'amour. Ce que Dean devait probablement ignorer. Même s'il avait déjà du le faire avec Jamie. Et Castiel n'avait définitivement pas envie de penser au jeune tuteur. Il n'était plus question de lui pour le moment. Il n'y avait que Dean qui comptait. Castiel comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

- Tu es si merveilleux Dean … si beau … si magnifique. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends complètement fou. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de semblable avec quelqu'un d'autre, confia Castiel en embrassant le torse de Dean.

Il descendit le long de son sternum puis déposa un baiser sur son ventre.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu te vois à travers mes yeux. Tu saurais alors à quel point tu es extraordinaire et à quel point tu mérites d'être aimé. Tu es fort et courageux. Tu es honnête et sensible. Tu es fort … mon Dieu tu es tellement fort.

Dean secoua la tête mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser en douter. Il était déterminé à le convaincre. Même si cela devait lui prendre toute la nuit.

- Je pourrais passer des heures entières à te regarder dans les yeux … ils sont magnifiques. Et ils sont le miroir de ton âme … ils reflètent tout ce que tu ressens et tout ce que tu penses. Tes tâches de rousseurs, elles me rendent dingue … tu es parfait en tout point. Et je sais que tu en doutes. Je sais que tu n'acceptes pas facilement les compliments mais tu finiras par me croire. Je passerais ma vie à te le répéter et tu finiras par me croire.

Castiel déposa de nouveau baisers sur le ventre du jeune homme, juste au dessus de l'élastique de son boxer. Il pouvait sentir les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Il leva alors les yeux vers le visage de son ami et sentit son cœur se briser quand il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il aussitôt.

Le jeune homme sanglota une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

- Je ne peux pas … Castiel, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Demanda le jeune libraire en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean recula sur le lit en s'essuyant frénétiquement les yeux du revers de la main.

- Je ne peux pas te faire ça … ne … ne m'en veux pas, répondit-il.

Castiel se redressa sur les genoux alors que Dean continuait à s'éloigner de lui. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que le jeune homme essayait de lui dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir sans lui expliquer au moins son brusque changement d'attitude.

- Me faire quoi Dean ? Me faire quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas … tu es … tu es tellement gentil avec moi et je n'ai pas le droit. Tu dois me comprendre.

Castiel secoua la tête alors que la portée des paroles de Dean le frappait de plein fouet. Il était en train de le rejeter. Il le repoussait alors que c'était lui qui s'était jeté à son cou. C'était incompréhensible. Castiel lui tendit alors la main en espérant pouvoir le convaincre de rester. Pas pour faire l'amour avec lui. Il n'en était bien entendu plus question. Mais simplement pour discuter … pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Quand Dean refusa de lui prendre la main, il haussa légèrement le ton.

- Dean, l'appela t-il.

Il vit le jeune homme frémir au ton de sa voix et il eut la sensation que son cœur se brisait une énième fois. Qui était responsable de cette peur que Dean ressentait ? Castiel aurait voulu avoir cet homme – parce qu'il s'agissait évidemment d'un homme – pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'il n'était pas violent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la peur du jeune homme avait quelque chose à voir avec les bleus qui s'étalaient sur son visage. Et il eut peur de comprendre. Il secoua la tête.

- Dean, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas en colère. Je voudrais juste que tu me parles. On pourrait se rhabiller et discuter devant une pizza. Tu as faim ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis descendit finalement du lit et croisa ses bras sur son torse nu. D'où Castiel se trouvait, il devinait qu'il tremblait. Il soupira puis laissa sa main retomber sur sa cuisse. Dean attendit une seconde avant de contourner le lit et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

- Tu avais promis de ne pas jouer avec mes sentiments, murmura Castiel.

Il n'était pas en colère contre le jeune homme. Mais il était blessé. Il se sentait trahi. Il aurait voulu avoir une explication mais il savait que Dean ne lui en donnerait aucune.

- Tu es … je ne voulais pas … je n'aurais pas du … je suis désolé, bafouilla Dean dans le dos de son ami.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui reposaient sur ses cuisses. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le jeune homme. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il finirait par pleurer. Son cœur était lourd et blessé. Il avait bêtement cru qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il avait été idiot. Il aurait du se méfier. Dean n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais Castiel avait préféré l'ignorer. Parce qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme et que pendant une seconde, il avait pensé que tout était enfin possible.

- Ce n'est pas toi Castiel … c'est moi … tout est de ma faute, lança Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête mais ne bougea pas du lit.

- Pars Dean … s'il te plait … pars.

- Cas …

- Non, j'ai … j'ai des cartons à faire. Prends du temps pour réfléchir … je crois que j'en ai besoin aussi. Et reviens me voir quand tu auras pris une décision.

Il entendit Dean ouvrir la porte de la chambre et il se laissa alors tomber sur le lit, à plat ventre. Il ramena ses mains sous son visage et ferma les yeux. Il écouta le bruit des pas du jeune homme puis celui de ses vêtements quand il les réenfila. Il attendit ensuite de l'entendre franchir la porte d'entrée avant de se tourner sur le dos pour regarder son plafond. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Les propos de Dean avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent lui avaient fait tellement de bien. Ils étaient exactement ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'entendre. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il s'était ensuite légèrement rétracté mais Castiel avait entrevu quelque chose de sincère dans ses paroles. Il avait senti l'espoir l'envahir au moment où il avait cédé à ses avances. Il avait oublié tout le reste. Rafael. Leur projet de vivre ensemble. C'était en cela que Dean était dangereux. Castiel l'aimait bien trop pour renoncer entièrement à lui. Il serait sans doute plus facile de ne pas succomber si le jeune libraire prenait de la distance. Mais à présent qu'il avait goûté à ce que Dean pourrait un jour avoir à lui offrir, il n'était plus sûr d'en être capable. Il avait muri sa décision. Il en était satisfait et le jeune homme avait effacé tout ça en quelques minutes. Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Dean de prendre du temps pour réfléchir. Si le jeune homme décidait qu'il avait envie de tenter sa chance avec lui, il savait qu'il abandonnerait tout pour lui. Rafael souffrirait sans doute mais Castiel ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable. Dean était l'homme qu'il voulait dans sa vie. Il était celui avec qui il voulait faire sa vie. Il avait cru pouvoir faire taire ce désir et l'espoir qui l'accompagnait. Mais quelques minutes avec le jeune homme et les propos qu'il avait tenu avaient effacé tout le reste. Castiel avait les nerfs à vif et son cœur sur un plateau. Il prenait un risque. Il le savait. Car Dean pourrait le lui briser facilement en décidant qu'il avait fait une erreur. Castiel savait pourtant que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il aimait Dean de toutes ses forces. Il l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il serait un jour. Il voulait le protéger de tous ceux qui chercheraient à lui faire du mal. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il aille réellement mieux. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait droit d'être heureux. Et si Dean lui en donnait l'occasion, il le ferait. Peu importait les obstacles qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin. Peu importait les personnes qui chercheraient à les séparer. Dean méritait qu'on prenne ces risques pour lui. Castiel en était persuadé.


	23. Si tu l'aimes, laisse le partir

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

**Mille fois merci pour tous vos commentaires et vous encouragements. Ils me donnent de la motivation et l'envie de continuer cette histoire encore et encore.**

**Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Rafael. J'avais envie qu'on comprenne un peu ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

**Sydney8201**

**A modern myth – 30 seconds to mars**

**Chapitre 23 : Si tu l'aimes, laisse le partir**

Rafael n'aimait pas perdre. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de sortir triomphant de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait rencontré. Il était sorti premier de sa promotion à la faculté. Il avait trouvé un travail dans une très grosse firme qui l'avait ensuite propulsé comme associé dans un cabinet d'avocats. Et il avait fini par se faire engager par le plus gros cabinet de San Francisco. Sa vie professionnelle était une réussite. Il avait tout fait pour.

Côté vie privée, en revanche, il avait connu quelques échecs. Le premier avait été sa rupture avec Castiel. Rafael avait sincèrement aimé le jeune libraire. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il s'était mis en tête de le séduire. Ca n'avait pas été facile. Mais puisqu'il gagnait toujours, il avait refusé de baisser les bras. Et une nouvelle fois, il était sorti victorieux. Il avait alors eu tout ce dont il rêvait depuis toujours. Un poste prestigieux et qui faisait beaucoup d'envieux. Un petit ami séduisant et intelligent qui l'aimait de tout son cœur. Zack avait tout remis en question.

Rafael ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il le trouvait bien trop âgé pour lui. Mais il était puissant. Il avait fait de belles promesses au jeune avocat. Il lui avait parlé d'un avenir dans lequel il aurait à son tour pris les rênes de l'entreprise. Et Rafael s'était laissé séduire. Il avait commis une erreur de débutant et avait laissé filer la seule personne au monde qu'il aimait presque autant qu'il s'aimait lui-même.

Mais à l'époque, il avait été aveuglé par ce que Zack pourrait lui offrir. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps. Rafael s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un faire-valoir pour son patron. Il n'avait pas plus d'importance à ses yeux qu'une montre de luxe ou qu'une voiture de sport. Rafael avait rompu avec lui, fatigué de n'avoir rien à partager avec lui.

Retrouver Castiel avait été à ses yeux un signe du destin. Il savait que son ex petit-ami ne lui avait toujours par pardonné ses infidélités. Mais il s'était mis en tête de le convaincre qu'il avait changé. Et comme toujours, Rafael avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Castiel était de retour dans sa vie et il savourait sa victoire chaque jour qui passait.

Tout était enfin parfait. Il avait le boulot de ses rêves et l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait gagné et il le savait. Il ne laisserait jamais rien se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que son triomphe soit complet.

Rafael avait toujours eu confiance en lui-même et en ses capacités à réussir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et il voulait vraiment que cela fonctionne entre lui et Castiel. Il voulait faire sa vie avec le jeune homme et peut-être avoir des enfants avec lui. Il envisageait même de l'épouser un jour. Il pouvait déjà voir ce à quoi leur avenir ressemblerait. Ils auraient une grande maison dans la banlieue de San Francisco, deux enfants et un chien. Il achèterait la voiture de luxe dont il rêvait depuis toujours et offrirait à Castiel tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Ils seraient heureux comme ses parents l'avaient été. Ils seraient le couple parfait.

Mais Rafael ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête qu'il restait un dernier détail à régler pour atteindre son objectif. Un détail de taille s'il en croyait ce que Castiel lui avait dit lors d'un de leurs rendez-vous. Dean Winchester. Le garçon que son petit-ami semblait tellement déterminé à aider. Celui qui continuait d'occuper toutes ses pensées.

Rafael n'était pas idiot. Loin de là. Il se targuait même d'être plutôt intelligent. Et il était surtout très observateur. Il savait que Castiel avait des sentiments pour Dean. Pas uniquement amicaux malheureusement. Car si Dean n'avait été qu'un ami, Rafael n'aurait pas été aussi inquiet.

Son petit-ami était amoureux d'un autre homme. Et il pouvait le nier aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Il aimait Dean Winchester comme Rafael aurait voulu qu'il l'aime lui.

Ce n'était pas un détail qu'il pouvait ignorer. Car il savait que s'il relâchait son attention plus de quelques minutes ou qu'il négligeait le jeune libraire une fois de trop, il finirait par le perdre. Et peu importait la distance qui séparait Castiel de Dean. Peu importait les kilomètres entre eux. Il perdrait son petit-ami au profit de ce garçon. Il le refusait catégoriquement. Il n'avait jamais connu de défaite et il n'était pas prêt à en connaître une.

C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à faire quelques recherches sur le jeune homme. Rafael avait suffisamment de contacts pour obtenir toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Dean Winchester avait dix-sept ans. Il était émancipé et n'avait plus aucun contact avec son père. Sa mère était décédée et son jeune frère vivait au Kansas. Il avait deux amis proches et de toute évidence, une quantité de problèmes qui en auraient fait couler plus d'un. Rafael devait admettre qu'il était admiratif du courage de ce jeune garçon. En d'autres circonstances, il le lui aurait probablement dit. Mais il voyait Dean comme un ennemi et dans ces circonstances, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Il devait l'abattre. Pas au sens propre bien sûr, même si l'idée avait ses mérites. Il comptait bien effacer le jeune homme du paysage et le pousser à sortir de la vie de son petit-ami de manière définitive.

Pour cela, il avait un plan. Et c'était pourquoi il attendait Dean devant le café où il travaillait comme serveur depuis une demi-heure déjà. Il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui et lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt et celui de Castiel de mettre de la distance entre lui et son petit-ami.

Rafael n'avait vu le jeune homme qu'une seule fois. Mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait vu le regard que ce dernier posait sur Castiel. Et il savait que les sentiments de son petit-ami étaient partagés. C'était sans doute ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il aurait pu composer avec un amour à sens unique. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre des sentiments réciproques. Et c'était inacceptable.

Il pouvait comprendre ce qui avait conduit Castiel à tomber amoureux de Dean. Il n'était pas aveugle. Le jeune homme était extrêmement séduisant. Il avait un physique à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mannequin. Ses yeux verts auraient fait fondre quiconque osait les regarder trop longtemps. Son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes et sa mâchoire carrée semblaient dessinés de la main d'un artiste. Il avait d'adorables tâches de rousseur et un corps qui donnait envie de toucher. Dean avait de surcroît quelque chose auquel Castiel avait toujours eu du mal à résister. Il était blessé et vulnérable. Il donnait envie qu'on le protège et qu'on le prenne dans ses bras. Rafael savait que son petit-ami était sensible à ce genre de choses. Comme il savait que le courage dont le jeune homme avait fait preuve – et que Rafael ne niait pas – séduisait Castiel. Dean Winchester était dangereux. Même s'il semblait l'ignorer.

Le jeune avocat observait la vitrine du café depuis presque une heure quand Dean en sortit enfin. Il semblait fatigué quand il franchit la porte. Mais Rafael n'avait pas l'intention de lui accorder un quelconque répit. Il devait mener sa mission à bien et le faire ce soir.

Il avait dit à Castiel qu'il était à San Francisco pour quelques jours afin de préparer son arrivée. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il revenait et comptait repartir le soir même. Victorieux bien sûr. Il n'imaginait pas les choses autrement.

Rafael coupa le moteur de sa voiture et en sortit quand Dean commença à s'éloigner. Il courut jusqu'à lui pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas et l'interpela quand il fut à sa hauteur. L'expression sur le visage du jeune homme était comique au moment où il se retourna et le reconnut. Mais Rafael n'avait pas le temps de s'en amuser ou d'en rire. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Bonjour Dean, lança t-il en saluant le jeune homme d'un signe de la tête.

Ce dernier le regardait comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Rafael lui adressa un sourire que le jeune homme ne lui rendit évidemment pas.

- Je me doute que ma présence doit te surprendre mais j'avais besoin de te parler. Tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

Il se fichait de vexer ou de blesser le jeune homme mais il préférait rester poli et courtois. Il savait qu'il avait de meilleures chances de réussir s'il donnait l'impression à son interlocuteur qu'il se souciait également de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris avec son métier.

- Pas vraiment, répondit finalement Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Rafael prit alors quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il avait des bleus sur le visage et d'imposantes cernes sous les yeux. De toute évidence, il avait passé une mauvaise journée … ou peut-être une mauvaise semaine. Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Rafael avait presque de la peine pour lui.

- Je ne serais pas long et ça concerne Castiel, expliqua le jeune avocat.

Il savait qu'en prononçant le nom de son petit-ami, il gagnerait inévitablement l'attention du jeune homme. Et il sut qu'il avait eu raison quand il vit Dean se tendre brusquement. Il aurait probablement du se demander ce qui le poussait à réagir de la sorte mais il préférait l'ignorer. La réponse risquait de l'énerver.

- Il va bien ? demanda Dean en dévisageant Rafael.

Ce dernier hocha aussitôt la tête.

- Oh oui bien sûr … il doit être en train de finir ses cartons. Il t'a surement parlé de notre déménagement.

- Il l'a évoqué.

Rafael en fut satisfait car cela prouvait la motivation de son petit-ami. Parler à ses proches de son départ prochain était un pas important à franchir. Il savait que Castiel avait eu quelques difficultés à se décider à les laisser derrière lui. Même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi. Gabriel était un abruti et Dean ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Il aurait du être soulagé de pouvoir les fuir. Mais Castiel était un sentimental. C'était aussi ça qui lui plaisait chez lui.

- Je suppose que tu as du être surpris, déclara Rafael.

Dean détourna alors les yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Je suis surtout étonné qu'il ait accepté de te faire confiance. Parce que si c'était moi, je t'aurais dit d'aller te faire voir, répliqua t-il.

- J'image oui. Mais tu n'es pas lui. Et c'est tant mieux pour moi.

Rafael aurait sans doute tenté de séduire le jeune homme s'il n'avait pas été en couple avec Castiel. Il lui plaisait. Et s'il n'aurait jamais envisagé de faire sa vie avec lui, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu trouver un intérêt à passer une nuit en sa compagnie. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Ca ne le serait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? demanda alors Dean qui semblait s'impatienter.

Rafael enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et regarda le jeune homme se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais simplement parler avec toi de ta relation avec lui … avec Castiel.

Dean tourna à nouveau le visage vers lui mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Rafael savait qu'il pouvait être intimidant. Cela lui servait très souvent dans son métier. Et c'était une arme de plus face au jeune homme. Plus il serait mal à l'aise et plus il serait enclin à faire ce qu'il lui demanderait.

- On est amis, assura Dean.

- Vous êtes un tout petit peu plus que ça et on le sait tous les deux, le contredit Rafael.

Pendant une seconde, il crut que le jeune homme allait nier ses accusations et l'envoyer se faire voir. Mais à la place, il se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds. Ce qui était clairement un aveu de culpabilité. Rafael savait en reconnaître les signes.

- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? demanda finalement le jeune homme.

Rafael soupira. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'arrivait pas un peu tard. Le comportement de Dean laissait à penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Castiel. Mais Rafael s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son petit-ami ait pu être infidèle mais il était prêt à l'oublier. Après tout, il l'avait été avant lui. Mais il ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Il ne perdrait pas Castiel. Et certainement pas à cause de Dean.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit mais je ne suis pas aveugle … et certainement pas idiot. Tu as des sentiments pour lui et j'ai la nette impression qu'il en a également pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, assura Dean.

Rafael n'était pas de cet avis mais il préféra le garder pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas braquer le jeune homme. Il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait préparé. Lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à laisser Castiel partir.

- Dean, je sais que tu as des problèmes. Et je sais que tu as des difficultés à t'en sortir. Je suis venu te proposer un marché.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et le dévisagea. Il avait son attention et il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

- Castiel sera heureux avec moi. Je ferais tout pour. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu le laisses partir. Et j'ai pensé que tu serais plus enclin à le faire si tu avais l'assurance que certains de tes problèmes pourraient se résoudre avec mon aide.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je te propose de t'aider financièrement … tu pourrais arrêter ce travail et reprendre les cours. Et je peux également faire en sorte que tu obtiennes la garde de ton petit-frère … Samuel, c'est ça ?

Il vit les yeux de Dean s'écarquiller brusquement alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche sans parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit. Rafael avait frappé juste en évoquant Sam. C'était la clef de son succès.

- Je sais que ton père t'a mis à la porte de chez toi il y a deux ans et cela pourrait jouer contre lui. Je suis persuadé qu'avec le bon avocat, tu pourrais obtenir la garde de Sam. Je vous aiderais à trouver un appartement où vivre et je te donnerais suffisamment d'argent pour que vous soyez tranquilles jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini tes études.

Il pouvait le faire. Il était suffisamment riche et influent pour réussir sur ces deux points. La seule chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas était Dean. Et il comptait bien y remédier dès ce soir.

- Tu es en train de me proposer de l'argent pour que je renonce à Castiel ? demanda le jeune homme qui avait visiblement retrouvé sa voix.

- De l'argent et la garde de ton frère. Ca me semble équitable non ?

Dean secoua alors la tête en serrant les poings. De toute évidence, il n'était pas satisfait de la proposition. Rafael l'avait redouté. Mais il avait d'autres cartes en main si toutefois son plan ne fonctionnait pas.

- Et je devrais te croire sur paroles parce que ? demanda Dean.

- Parce que j'aime sincèrement Castiel et que je ferais tout pour lui … même si cela implique que je vienne en aide à l'un de ses amis.

- Si tu aimais réellement Castiel, tu ne serais pas venu me voir en douce. Parce que je suppose qu'il ne sait rien de ton petit plan n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit. Mais il serait probablement emballé par l'idée.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu et Rafael savait qu'il s'avançait effectivement. Il doutait que son petit-ami voit d'un très bon œil sa petite tentative de corruption. Il estimerait probablement qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen de le manipuler lui et son ami. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

- Va te faire foutre ! s'écria finalement Dean, le tirant de ses songes.

Rafael le regarda, surpris par sa réaction.

- Allez-vous faire foutre toi, ton argent et ton pouvoir ! Je ne suis pas à acheter … et mon frère non plus. Ne le mêle surtout pas à ça. Tu n'as pas le droit.

- Tu ne veux pas que Samuel vienne vivre avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que si mais pas parce qu'un salopard dans ton genre a contourné la loi pour m'y aider. Je ne veux surtout rien te devoir.

Rafael soupira devant ce qui était de toute évidence un refus catégorique. Il n'avait pas pensé que Dean puisse être aussi fier et borné. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le jeune homme refusait sa proposition. Elle lui semblait honnête. Après tout, laisser partir Castiel n'était pas un sacrifice trop grand si cela lui permettait de retrouver son frère.

- Dean, je sais que ton frère te manque et que tu n'aurais jamais aucune chance d'obtenir sa garde dans ta situation. Tu préfères le laisser pourrir au Kansas simplement parce que tu veux garder Castiel auprès de toi ? Comment réagirait-il s'il venait à l'apprendre ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il apprécierait de savoir que tu privilégies ton propre intérêt plutôt que le sien ?

Dean secoua la tête, visiblement hors de lui.

- Je n'ai jamais fait passer mon propre intérêt avant le sien ! Tu ne sais rien de moi alors ne me juge surtout pas.

- Oh mais j'en sais suffisamment, assura Rafael en souriant.

Il connaissait très bien les gens comme Dean. Il en voyait suffisamment tous les jours pour savoir comment ils fonctionnaient. Et d'ordinaire, l'argent était un argument suffisant pour les faire craquer. De toute évidence, Dean était différent.

- C'est non, asséna le jeune homme d'une voix forte. Je n'accepterais jamais rien qui vienne de toi.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Rafael en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que tu es un manipulateur … un menteur et un enfoiré de première. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi et si Castiel n'était pas aveuglé par ton petit jeu, il s'en rendrait probablement compte.

Rafael commençait à perdre patience. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude du jeune homme. Pas parce qu'il l'insultait. Il se fichait complètement de ce que Dean pouvait penser de lui. Mais parce qu'il était en train de lui faire perdre son temps. Il fallait qu'il change de tactique. Il n'arriverait à rien en insistant.

- Parfait, parfait … oublions tout ça, veux-tu, lâcha t-il.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage puis finit par hocher faiblement la tête. Rafael jeta un coup d'œil à la rue déserte puis sortit ses mains de ses poches pour croiser ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu es amoureux de lui ? demanda t-il.

Il le savait déjà mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Besoin que Dean l'avoue pour pouvoir rebondir et lancer son plan B.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua finalement le jeune homme.

Rafael reporta son attention sur lui et vit que ses joues étaient rouges écarlates. Il mentait. Le jeune avocat n'était pas étonné.

- Bien sûr que si tu le sais … tu es amoureux de lui et je sais qu'il est également amoureux de toi.

Dean releva brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'ampleur des sentiments de Castiel à son égard. Peut-être ne s'estimait-il pas digne de son amour ? C'était un point que Rafael comptait bien exploiter.

- Ne sois pas aussi étonné … Castiel est … c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a toujours voulu aider les autres et je sais qu'il le ferait même au détriment de son propre intérêt et de son propre bonheur. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Castiel est tombé amoureux de toi parce que tu es vulnérable et blessé et qu'il a envie de te protéger. Mais ne te méprends pas. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne t'aurait probablement pas accordé une seule minute de son temps.

Une nouvelle fois, il sut qu'il avait mis dans le mille en observant la réaction du jeune homme. Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il sut avec certitude qu'il gagnerait une fois de plus. Il lui suffisait d'enfoncer le clou.

- Castiel est comme ça … il l'a toujours été. Il veut croire dans les causes perdues et il a un faible pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu la même chance que lui. Mais ses sentiments sont une erreur. Il est prêt à la commettre parce qu'il est aveuglé. Je compte bien remédier à ce problème. Je ne le laisserais pas gâcher sa vie simplement parce qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour un gamin paumé comme toi.

Dean s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et Rafael lui laissa le temps de digérer ses propos. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de détruire le peu de confiance que le jeune homme avait en lui mais il ne reculerait pas pour aussi peu. Il avait appris durant sa carrière à laisser de côté les considérations morales pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et Dean ne ferait pas exception. Si Rafael devait le détruire pour gagner, il le ferait.

- Et tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu sois amoureux de lui. Il est vraiment génial. Il a tout pour lui et il n'en a aucune idée. Il est extrêmement séduisant et il est aussi intelligent, gentil, attentionné et drôle. Je sais qu'il est très facile de l'aimer mais … il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il mérite qu'on puisse lui offrir une vie merveilleuse.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Et ce qu'il y a de mieux c'est toi ? Toi qui l'a trompé et abandonné ? Toi qui lui a menti et continue de lui mentir ? Demanda t-il.

Rafael chassa une poussière imaginaire de sa veste pour ne pas avoir à regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il savait bien qu'il avait commis des erreurs. Mais il restait persuadé d'être l'homme qu'il fallait à Castiel. Car il pourrait lui offrir une stabilité dont Dean ne pourrait même jamais rêvé pour lui-même.

- Peut-être pas, admit finalement le jeune avocat. Mais je peux lui apporter de la stabilité et un avenir heureux. Avec moi il sera à l'abri des soucis financiers et il sera aimé et choyé. C'est toujours plus que ce que toi tu peux lui offrir non ?

Dean se passa une nouvelle fois la main sur le visage sans doute pour s'assurer qu'aucune larme ne s'y trouvait. Rafael détourna les yeux de lui et regarda pendant quelques secondes un couple qui sortait d'un restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir lui apporter quelque chose … et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui. Je ne vois pas en quoi je représente un danger pour toi.

- Tu représentes un danger parce que tu es là … tu aimes Castiel et il t'aime et je sais comment tout cela va se finir.

- Oh vraiment ?

Rafael sourit tristement en se tournant à nouveau vers Dean qui le regardait avec attention.

- Il va finir par craquer et vous tenterez votre chance ensemble mais … tu finiras par le laisser tomber parce que tu es incapable d'avoir une relation durable dans ton état. Et il aura le cœur brisé. Mais quand il réalisera enfin qu'il a commis une erreur en te choisissant, je serais déjà loin et il sera trop tard. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux pour lui ?

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je laisse à Castiel le soin de savoir ce qu'il veut pour lui-même … il est adulte et ce n'est pas à moi … ni à toi d'ailleurs … de décider ce qu'il doit ou ne doit pas faire, répliqua t-il.

Rafael le trouvait drôlement mûr et sensé pour un garçon de son âge. Il se doutait que les problèmes qu'il avait rencontré par le passé l'avaient fait grandir. Mais il était surpris de constater à quel point il semblait réfléchi. Il aurait sans doute été épaté par son comportement s'il n'avait pas été un obstacle à sa relation avec Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir lui offrir Dean ? Demanda t-il alors pour confronter le jeune homme à l'absurdité d'une histoire d'amour avec son petit-ami.

Dean enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Rafael le regarda faire en silence, préférant laisser au jeune homme le temps de murir sa réponse.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec Castiel ! Répéta une nouvelle fois Dean quand il eut allumé sa cigarette.

Rafael voulait bien croire qu'il était honnête et qu'il pensait sincèrement ne rien chercher à obtenir du jeune libraire. Mais il finirait par céder à ses envies et à ses pulsions. Il ne pourrait pas nier toute sa vie la réelle nature de ses sentiments.

- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie tu sais … Jamie et il est … il est génial, ajouta Dean.

Mais il cherchait surtout à se convaincre lui-même et Rafael le savait.

- Mais il n'est pas Castiel n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non il n'est pas Castiel mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas.

Dean secoua lentement la tête. Il était peu à peu en train de se rendre à l'évidence et Rafael était persuadé qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à le convaincre. Il lui suffisait d'en rajouter une couche et d'attendre que Dean se rende seul à l'évidence. C'était presque trop simple.

- Dean, écoute, je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal … loin de là. Mais je veux que tu comprennes ce que tu fais à Castiel en le retenant ici.

- Je ne cherche pas à le retenir. Je lui ai dit de te suivre. Je l'ai encouragé à le faire !

Rafael ne le savait pas et il devait admettre que cela le surprenait. Il avait pensé que Dean s'accrocherait désespérément à Castiel. Qu'il tenterait de le retenir. Peut-être avait-il surestimé le danger que le jeune homme représentait pour lui. Toutefois, il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

- Je lui ai dit de partir … mais ensuite je … commença Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Rafael sut alors qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre le jeune homme et son petit-ami. Il pouvait lire la culpabilité partout sur son visage. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas couché ensemble mais ils s'étaient parlés. Cela signifiait que Castiel devait être en train de réfléchir et de douter de sa décision. Rafael devait absolument régler le problème avant que le jeune libraire n'ait fait son choix.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez pu faire, assura t-il en foudroyant Dean du regard.

Ce dernier eut la décence de détourner les yeux. Rafael sourit.

- Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est l'effet néfaste que tu as sur lui … l'ascendant que tu as sur sa vie et qui finira par lui coûter cher.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à t'écouter, avança Dean.

Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Rafael savait qu'il avait réussi à capter son attention et qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout dit. C'était comme la pèche. Maintenant que le jeune avocat avait réussi à faire mordre l'hameçon au poisson, il ne lui restait plus qu'à remonter la ligne. Lentement. Calmement. Pour ne pas qu'elle cède.

- Tu m'écoutes parce que tu veux le bien être de Castiel. On a le même objectif mais, contrairement à toi, je sais ce qu'il lui faut.

Dean ferma les yeux et se massa la nuque. Il semblait résigné et Rafael sentit son sourire s'élargir.

- Je vais répéter ma question Dean et je veux que tu réfléchisses vraiment à la réponse que tu vas me donner … Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir lui offrir ?

Rafael attendit patiemment la réponse du jeune homme. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et fuma en silence pendant de longues secondes. Autour d'eux, les rares passants ne semblaient pas intéressés par eux. Rafael se demandait ce qu'ils imaginaient. Pensaient-ils qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute de couple ? Cette idée l'amusait beaucoup.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile tu sais, finit par répondre Dean en jetant son mégot par terre.

Rafael hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas interrompre le jeune homme. Il avait besoin de le laisser analyser seul la situation. Il savait qu'en le faisant, il finirait par se rendre compte par lui-même qu'il n'apporterait que des problèmes à Castiel.

- Je sais ce que je suis et ce que je ne suis pas. Je n'ignore pas que j'ai énormément de problèmes et je n'ai jamais voulu les faire peser sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur moi mais Castiel, il … il a été là pour moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Justement. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il en a assez fait et qu'il est maintenant temps pour lui de s'occuper de sa propre vie et non plus uniquement de la tienne ?

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit … c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

Rafael avait envie de demander au jeune homme ce qui avait pu changer depuis. De toute évidence, il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Castiel qui avait fait germer le doute dans son esprit. Mais il préférait rester dans l'ignorance. Parfois, c'était une situation bien plus confortable.

- Je sais que je n'ai rien à lui offrir … je sais aussi que je finirais par lui faire du mal. Parfois, c'est juste plus facile de penser le contraire.

- C'est souvent plus compliqué quand on aime la personne qu'on doit laisser partir, avança Rafael.

Il savait qu'un peu de compassion ne faisait que rendre son propos plus fort encore. Il soufflait le chaud et le froid pour faire craquer Dean. Il était très fort à ce petit jeu. C'était aussi cela qui faisait de lui un excellent avocat.

- Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, confessa le jeune homme avant de sortir une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet.

Rafael secoua la tête en le regardant batailler pour l'allumer avec le vent qui commençait à souffler autour d'eux. Il finit par abriter le briquet avec ses propres mains pour aider le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit signe de la tête pour le remercier.

- Tu sais que tu te voiles la face non ? Parce que pour quiconque d'extérieur, il est évidence que tu es amoureux de lui.

- Alors sans doute que je le suis, admit Dean.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette puis expira la fumée au dessus d'eux. Rafael garda ses yeux rivés sur lui. Il ne restait plus que le coup final à porter. Il adressa un petit sourire triste au jeune homme. Il était bon comédien. On le lui avait souvent dit.

- Si tu l'aimes Dean … si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors tu le laisseras partir. Tu le laisseras mener sa vie comme bon lui semble. Tu le laisseras tirer un trait sur toi et avancer.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et pendant une seconde, Rafael crut qu'il allait pleurer. Mais de toute évidence, il avait sous-estimer sa force. Car quand Dean reporta son attention sur lui, il avait les yeux secs.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le retenir. Parce que je ne suis pas égoïste et que je sais que je ne lui apporterais rien de bon. Je suis trop instable pour avoir quoi que ce soit à lui donner. Tu as raison sur un point. Il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et ce n'est pas moi … ça ne sera jamais moi. Mais je sais aussi que ça n'est pas toi non plus. Et il finira par s'en rendre compte.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

- Oh mais c'est tout vu … Castiel se rendra un jour compte de quel genre d'homme tu es et il prendra ses jambes à son cou. Tu ne pourras pas le garder éternellement auprès de toi à coups de mensonges et de manipulations en tout genre. Tu le perdras et en toute franchise … c'est quelque chose que j'attends avec impatience.

Rafael haussa les épaules et préféra ne rien répondre. Il pouvait encaisser les accusations. Il savait que Dean avait tort. Il ferait sa vie avec Castiel et il ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

- On est d'accord donc ? Tu vas laisser Castiel partir et tu ne chercheras plus jamais à avoir de contact avec lui.

- Je le ferais, confirma Dean.

Rafael se frotta alors les mains en souriant. Il avait remporté une nouvelle victoire et il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il était confiant.

- Mais il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais te dire, lança Dean.

Il avait l'air particulièrement déterminé et pendant une seconde Rafael se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été plus judicieux de partir. Après tout, il ne voulait rien savoir de ce que le jeune homme avait dans la tête et il avait déjà assez perdu de temps. Il choisit pourtant de ne pas bouger et d'écouter Dean jusqu'au bout.

- Si tu lui fais du mal … si tu le blesses d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te retrouverais … je te traquerais s'il le faut mais je finirais par mettre la main sur toi. Et quand ce sera le cas, je te tuerais. Je ne dis ça pour la forme ou juste pour te faire peur. Je n'ai absolument rien à perdre et je suis prêt à tout. Castiel est un homme bien et je sais qu'il mériterait bien mieux que toi. Mais c'est son choix et je le respecte. Sois en digne ou prépare toi à me revoir … et je serais bien moins poli la prochaine fois.

Rafael devait admettre que les menaces du jeune homme avait de quoi effrayer quelqu'un qui aurait moins de relations que lui. Mais d'autres avant lui avait cherché à lui faire peur et ils avaient tous lamentablement échoué.

- Que tu me crois ou non, peu importe … j'aime Castiel. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, assura le jeune avocat.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais Rafael s'en fichait. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

- Puisqu'on en est à nous dire nos quatre vérités, je pense qu'il serait juste que je sois moi aussi un peu honnête avec toi, expliqua Rafael en regardant Dean dans les yeux.

Il vit les épaules de ce dernier se tendre brusquement et il en fut plus que satisfait. Il savait qu'il avait un côté effrayant quand il le voulait.

- Ce que nous venons de nous dire doit absolument rester entre nous … si jamais Castiel venait à l'apprendre, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant et influent Dean. J'ai des relations et je n'hésiterais pas à en user si toutefois tu revenais sur ta parole. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

Dean jeta son mégots par terre et finit par hocher.

- Comme de l'eau de roche, jeta t-il.

Rafael acquiesça à son tour pour sceller leur pacte puis lui tendit la main pour qu'il la lui serre. Ce que Dean refusa de faire bien sûr. Il était trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait perdu mais il ne l'était pas suffisamment pour s'épargner de passer pour un gamin immature. Rafael laissa alors retomber sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Jamie, déclara t-il ensuite.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu en avais quoi que ce soit à faire … n'insulte pas mon intelligence.

- Je voulais juste me montrer poli.

- Je me fiche que tu le sois.

Rafael soupira, quelque peu étonné par l'attitude du jeune homme. Il était de toute évidence mauvais perdant. Mais le jeune avocat s'en fichait. Il finit par hausser les épaules puis par s'éloigner en tournant le dos à Dean. Ce dernier le rattrapa au moment où il approchait de sa voiture. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se tourna aussitôt.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il au jeune homme qui le regardait avec insistance.

Dean lui relâcha l'épaule et recula d'un pas.

- Je l'ai embrassé, lâcha t-il.

Rafael fronça les sourcils. Il savait très bien de qui le jeune homme lui parlait et il savait aussi qu'il ne lui avouait cela que pour se venger. Il s'était donc effectivement passé quelque chose.

- Et ?

- Et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais … on n'a pas été beaucoup plus loin que quelques baisers mais ça n'est pas passé très loin.

- Pourquoi me le dire ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

- J'avais l'impression que tu avais besoin de savoir à quel point ta relation avec Castiel est fragile … je ferais ce qu'on a convenu parce que je veux le protéger de moi et du mal que je finirais inévitablement par lui faire mais … même s'il refuse de te suivre après m'avoir écouté lui dire qu'il doit le faire, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

Rafael attrapa ses clefs de voiture dans la poche de sa veste et les fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à répondre à ce que le jeune homme venait de dire. Mais il était hors de question de lui laisser le dernier mot.

- Je sais qu'il me suivra … j'en suis persuadé, assura t-il calmement.

Dean ne semblait définitivement pas du même avis.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permets d'être aussi sûr de toi ?

- Ce que je sais de toi … ce que je sais de Castiel et de moi. Dean … tu es sans doute un garçon charmant mais rends-toi à l'évidence, ce sont les circonstances qui ont poussés Castiel à tomber amoureux de toi. Tu es un gamin et si tu l'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement beaucoup ri de tes tentatives de séduction. Castiel n'évolue pas dans les mêmes sphères que toi. Il … disons que lorsqu'il a un avenir tout tracé et sans aucun doute un futur brillant, toi tu n'as que ça … un boulot minable sans perspective d'avenir et des montagnes de problèmes que tu ne seras jamais suffisamment fort pour affronter. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde … et sans ce coup du sort incroyable, tu n'aurais même pas la chance de le connaître alors … oui je suis sûr de moi. Parce que je sais qu'au moment où il sera débarrassé de toi et de cette mission stupide qu'il s'est mise en tête de remplir, il me choisira moi. Et je saurais exactement quoi faire de lui.

Dean semblait choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rafael n'avait pas voulu être aussi méchant avec le jeune homme. Mais il refusait de se laisser insulter sans réagir. Il devait avoir le dernier mot. Pour que son triomphe soit total. Il regarda Dean pendant encore quelques secondes, conscient que son petit monologue avait eu un effet désastreux pour lui puis il lui tourna finalement le dos pour monter dans sa voiture. Il démarra avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui semblait toujours statufié.

- Ne sois pas aussi triste Dean … tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un de … disons quelqu'un de ta valeur, lança t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué le double sens du dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé. Et cela lui arracha un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Une nouvelle fois, Rafael avait gagné. Il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Dean et plus rien ne pourrait se mettre entre Castiel et lui. Il aurait ce dont il rêvait. Son petit-ami accepterait de le suivre dès que Dean aurait mis les choses au clair avec lui. Son plan avait marché à merveille. Et il s'en sortait idéalement. Le jeune homme avait refusé son marché et c'était mieux encore.

Le jeune avocat aurait probablement du se sentir coupable d'avoir ainsi manipulé un garçon déjà mal dans sa peau et en proie aux doutes. Mais s'il n'avait pas cherché à le détruire, il estimait que son propre intérêt devait passer avant celui de tous les autres. Et bien sûr, il savait que son attitude risquait d'avoir des répercutions sur le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Mais il s'en fichait. Castiel serait bientôt avec lui et ils démarraient ensemble une nouvelle vie. Il seraient heureux et Rafael s'occuperait de tout ceux qui essayeraient de se mettre en travers de leur route. Peu importait les conséquences.

Rafael n'était pas un monstre. Il n'était pas particulièrement cruel ou méchant. Il avait tout simplement toujours su ce qu'il voulait et tout fait pour l'obtenir. Il ne reculait devant rien pour y parvenir. Il était prêt à contourner la loi ou même à verser dans l'illégalité si la situation l'imposait. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Il le referait sans hésiter. Il savait que c'était quelque chose que Castiel n'avait jamais aimé et qu'il n'aimerait probablement jamais. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas ne lui faisait pas de mal. Rafael avait toujours pensé que son petit-ami était trop gentil et qu'il finirait par le payer un jour ou l'autre. Il le lui avait souvent dit mais c'était toujours heurté à un mur. Il avait préféré ne plus aborder ce sujet. Il garderait tout cela pour lui. Il savait que Dean ne lui dirait pas la vérité. Ses menaces avaient fonctionné. Et le jeune homme serait trop occupé à ramasser les morceaux de son cœur brisé pour jouer au justicier et se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Une fois qu'ils seraient à San Francisco, ils seraient débarrassé de lui. Cette idée donna le sourire à Rafael. Il savait qu'il venait de remporter une victoire essentielle contre le jeune homme. Et cela flattait son égo. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose que le jeune avocat détestait c'était l'échec. Oui. Rafael n'aimait pas perdre.


End file.
